Segunda oportunidad
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic francés de Sedgie, Seconde Chance. Emma sopla la vela de su treinta cumpleaños, sin saber que en pocos minutos su vida daría un giro de 180 grados. Un pequeño de diez años y una impresionante morena acaban de llegar a su puerta revelándole que ese niño es su hijo. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Una cosa es segura: su vida no será la misma.
1. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

**Buenos días, gente. Aquí vuelvo con otra traducción, esta vez un fic en francés de nuestra querida Sedgie. Se titula Segunda oportunidad. Y creo que no hace falta que diga nada más, ya conocemos a esta autora: mucho amor, mucha familia, algunos misterios por ahí. Seguro que va a gustar, o eso espero. Disfrutad del primer capítulo.**

 **No sé la frecuencia de publicación, todo dependerá de mi tiempo libre y de las ganas de vosotras. Sin más, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Ah, se me olvidaba, no es un fic largo, son solo 25 capis.**

 **Sinopsis: Cuando Emma sopló las velas de su 30 cumpleaños, jamás habría pensado recibir como regalo a un jovencito llamado Henry Mills y a su madre adoptiva en el umbral de su apartamento. Jamás habría imaginado que su vida se vería conmocionada para siempre en cuanto hubo abierto la puerta. Pero tampoco podía imaginarse lo que su vida habría sido si no lo hubiera hecho.**

 **¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!**

Toc toc toc

Ella frunció el ceño tras haber soplado su vela de cumpleaños, sola, en su salón, como todos los años, tanto como su mente podía remontarse. Suspiró, ya hastiada por esa visita inesperada que iba a fastidiarle su velada de soltera. Velada que se disponía a pasar con Harry Potter y sus amigos. Recogió sus largos cabellos rubios en un torpe moño. Esa noche sería de sofá: pantalón de chándal, camiseta demasiado larga con el skyline de Nueva York.

Así que, cuando llamaron a la puerta, gruñó más por tener que moverse que por saber quién podía presentarse en su casa tan tarde. Entonces, cuando abrió la puerta y se dio de cara con un muchacho de unos diez años, frunció el ceño

—¿Es usted Emma Swan?

—Hm…¿Sí? ¿Y tú…eres?

—Me llamo Henry Mills, soy su hijo

La sangre de Emma se heló en sus venas y casi habría perdido el equilibrio, si no se hubiera agarrado a la puerta.

—¿Per…perdón?

—¡HENRY! ¡Henry Daniel Mills!

De repente, una voz ronca se escuchó y una silueta apareció doblando la esquina del pasillo, con apariencia amenazadora, con paso tan apresado como convincente. Una mujer, de unos treinta años, de cabellos oscuros cayendo sobre sus hombros en un impecable peinado. Llevaba puesto un impermeable gris antracita y tacones que desafiaban la gravedad.

Cuando llegó a su altura, agarró al joven y lo atrajo hacia ella, inclinándose sobre él

—¡Habrías podido esperarme!

—Lo siento. Pero tenía razón, es aquí— dijo todo orgulloso con una sonrisa

La bella rubia observó esa interacción con mirada curiosa, en silencio, quieta en el sitio. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la mujer que tenía delante le hablaba

—¿Miss Swan?

La joven despertó al escuchar su nombre

—Huh, sí, perdón, ¿decía?

—Decía que me disculpo por esta entrada en materia poco convencional. Mi hijo tiene una ligera tendencia a la insubordinación y a dejarse llevar.

Por reflejo, ella desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho que le ofreció una sonrisa crispada, acompañada de un movimiento de la mano.

—¡Hola!

—¡Henry!— la joven parecía tener la respiración entrecortada y estar ligeramente irritada. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la bella rubia, le tendió la mano —Deje que me presente: soy Regina Mills, la madre de Henry.

La joven frunció el ceño aún más mientras le apretaba la mano

—¿Su madre? Pero, acaba de decirme que…

—Quizás podríamos…hablar de esto en otro sitio que no sea el pasillo— sugirió Regina

—S…Sí, perdón…Emmma…Emma Swan

—Lo sé— sonrió Regina antes de aceptar la invitación a entrar de la joven mujer. Emma los guió hasta el sofá —¿Quieren beber algo?

—Oh, euh…¿un café si tiene?

—¡Un zumo!

—¡Henry!— le reprendió la joven

—Un zumo, por favor— refunfuñó el joven bajando la mirada

Emma se sintió incómoda, pero no dijo nada y desapareció en la cocina.

* * *

—Henry, tendrías que haberme esperado. No hay que asustarla.

—Lo sé, pero…Tenía prisa. Y además, no podemos esperar, ¿verdad?

—Cariño, tenemos que ir poco a poco

—Parece guay

Regina lanzó una ojeada a la silueta rubia a unos diez metros

—Si juzgamos por las apariencias, parece no haber tocado una ducha o un cepillo en un tiempo

—¡Mamá!

—Lo siento

Emma regresó con una bandeja sobre la que había un café, un zumo y algunos aperitivos dulces. Henry intentó coger uno, pero Regina lo refrenó en su ardor posando una mano sobre su rodilla. Él se echó entonces para atrás y desvió su mirada hacia su madre.

—¿Puedo? Por favor.

Ella le dio la autorización con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Todo eso ante la mirada sorprendida de Emma. A continuación el silencio se instaló, rompiéndolo la misma Emma, sin poder aguantar más ante esa situación surrealista.

—Entonces…Este…este jovencito ha llegado y…— tragó saliva, nerviosa —Ha dicho que es mi…— la palabra se quedó atorada en su garganta como si no se lo creyera todavía

—Su hijo— confirmó Regina con una discreta sonrisa

—¿Él…decía la verdad?

Regina inspiró profundamente

—Sí

Fue como si una losa de plomo cayera sobre sus hombros, Emma no supo qué responder. Le faltaban las palabras y su cabeza daba vueltas, y se sintió mareada. Había pasado mucho tiempo…Doce años exactamente.

—¿Co…cómo…?

—Mi hijo tiene la mala costumbre de hurgar por todas partes. Hace dos años, hicimos obras en casa, y evidentemente tuvimos que mover cajas y encontró los papeles de adopción. Entonces le expliqué todo.

—….

—Adopté a Henry en Boston cuando tenía tres semanas

—Yo…no sé qué decir…Evidentemente no esperaba esto…

—Lo imagino, y creo que podríamos haber hecho otra cosa para contactar con usted y no de esta forma tan directa y brutal. Pero Henry…— ella suspiró —Tenía miedo de que si la avisábamos de nuestra intención de conocerla, huyera.

Emma dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Huir…He hecho eso durante una buena parte de mi vida— dijo ella como si hablara consigo misma. Después, se dio cuenta y alzó la mirada para ver a Regina y a Henry mirarla fijamente, como si esperaran el resto de la historia —Yo….¿cómo han conseguido mi dirección?— preguntó con la firme intención de cambiar de tema, cosa que comprendió enseguida Regina.

—Un detective privado

—Oh, por supuesto. Pero…¿Han tardado dos años para encontrarme?

—Más o menos— respondió Regina —Cuando estuvimos seguros, organizamos un viaje hasta Nueva York.

—¿Dónde viven? Si no es indiscreción

—Miss Swan, hemos aparecido en su casa sin avisar, poniendo patas arriba su cotidianidad, tiene todo el derecho a preguntarme también cosas. Somos de Maine

—¿De Maine?— Emma entonces sonrió —Qué coincidencia que después de todo no estén tan lejos de Nueva York

—Quizás sea el destino. Venimos de una pequeña ciudad costera, Storybrooke

—¿Storybrooke? ¿En serio?

—Sí, estamos acostumbrados— sonrió Regina —Soy la alcaldesa de esa pequeña ciudad desde hace algunos años ya—

—Wow…Alcaldesa—

—Y usted, ¡usted es policía! ¡Qué guay!— soltó Henry —¿Ya ha detenido a mucha gente? ¿Ya ha tenido que usar su arma? ¿Ha matado a alguien?

—Henry, stop

—Perdón, mamá

El entusiasmo del joven se apagó tan rápido como había llegado.

—Perdónelo. Durante todo el viaje no ha dejado de imaginarse su vida

—Ah…Y, ¿estás desilusionado?— dijo ella divertida

—No por el momento. Le había dicho a mi madre que sería bonita, no me he equivocado. ¿Tú lo confirmas?— dijo girándose hacia su madre

Regina se puso tensa y empalideció a ojos vista. Emma, de repente, se alegró por ese giro de tuerca en la situación. Se sorprendió por estar ella misma esperando la respuesta de la bella morena frente a ella.

—Bueno— cortó Regina —El fin de nuestra visita era…que Henry la conociera, porque él lo deseaba, además como la adopción no fue cerrada, pensamos que no estaría reticente a la idea de conocer un día a su hijo…entonces…aquí estamos

—Sí, yo…es una situación rara…

—Imagino que los dos tienen muchas cosas que decirse. Nos quedaremos algunos días en la ciudad, quizás puedan verse mañana u otro día

—Sí, es…con mucho gusto

—Tome— Regina sacó de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta —Aquí está mi teléfono. Llámeme cuando haya asimilado todo esto y desee saber más sobre Henry.

—Gra…Gracias

* * *

—Es bastante tarde, podríamos haber llegado mucho antes, pero nos encontramos con un atasco a la entrada de la ciudad...

—No se justifique. Yo…Estaré feliz de volver a ver a Henry, ¿mañana?

—Por supuesto. Nos alojaremos en el Sheraton en Central Park Este.

—Bien. Tengo su número para lo que pase. Solo trabajo por la tarde, así que…¿Quizás podamos comer juntos?

—Henry, ¿qué piensas tú?

—¡Sí, me encantaría!

—Entonces, hecho. ¿Nos podemos encontrar en Main Square?

—Le enviaré una dirección de un sitio agradable donde podremos comer

—Muy bien. Le pido disculpas una vez más por la brutalidad del encuentro…

—No, no, ha sido…un regalo interesante—dijo irónica Emma

—¿Un regalo? ¿Es su cumpleaños?— dijo asombrado Henry

—Sí— respondió sencillamente la mujer —Nada excepcional

—¡Guay! ¡Entonces mañana lo celebraremos!

—Ya veremos, Henry. Buenas noches, Miss Swan

—Buenas noches, Miss Mills, buenas noches, Henry

Ella los acompañó hasta la puerta y Henry se dio la vuelta una última vez en el pasillo para hacerle un ligero signo de adiós a la bella rubia que vaciló antes de a su vez responderle, mientras que Regina ya había desaparecido doblando la esquina.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su apartamento, le pareció que toda su energía se la habían succionado. Se dejó caer, deslizándose por la puerta y de repente, las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar sin que pudiera hacer nada. Y entre los sollozos, risas nerviosas se entremezclaron: doce años…Doce años y el pasado venía a golpearla en plena cara. Casi lo había olvidado…casi.

Entonces suspiró, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la madera de la puerta.

—Mierda….en serio…

Sorbió la nariz con más o menos, menos que más, elegancia e intentó poner las piezas de puzle en su lugar: doce años antes, había dado a luz un bebé, del que solo conocía su sexo, después lo había dado en adopción por razones complicadas. Había encadenado momentos muy duros durante un tiempo antes de coger el buen camino. Y finalmente, ahora que su vida comenzaba a tomar visos de normalidad, su hijo volvía a ella, poniendo patas arriba su día a día. Su hijo…Acompañado de una mujer tan carismática como impresionante e imponente. La mujer que había criado a su hijo. Sí, esa mujer en la que Emma a menudo había pensado: ¿era amable? ¿Criaba correctamente ella a su bebé? ¿Lo amaba como ella misma lo habría amado? ¿Antepondría ella su vida a la de ella misma, moriría por él?

Y para cada una de esas preguntas, la respuesta era positiva a pesar de lo poco que podía haber visto y juzgado los pocos minutos que había tenido delante a esa mujer. Alcaldesa de una pequeña ciudad, parecía tener una vida cómoda si se tenía en cuenta su traje elegante y la ropa de marca que vestía su hijo. Ella parecía un poco rígida, sobre todo en lo que concernía a las buenas maneras del chico…Pero quizás fuera ella la que era demasiado laxa, ella que, a veces, ponía por delante la piza a la comida sana, que a veces se quedaba en casa en pijama vegetando delante de la tele. Ella parecía ser todo lo contrario a esa Regina Mills.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono. En lugar de levantarse, se arrastró a cuatro patas hasta la mesa del centro y lo cogió. Cuando vio quién era en la pantalla, sonrió

—¿Sí?

* * *

El regreso en taxi fue silencioso entre Regina y su hijo. Este último miraba cómo desfilaba el paisaje ante sus ojos, una ciudad iluminada por miles de bombillas, de letreros…Nada que ver con la pequeña ciudad donde él había crecido, en la que el aire olía a sardinas, donde todo el mundo te conocía. En cambio esta era la ciudad del anonimato donde miles de personas se cruzaban cada día sin una mirada, sin unos buenos días…Una ciudad que definitivamente no iba con él, pero que sin embargo tenía algunos encantos como las decenas de restaurantes variados, esos edificios que eran completamente diferentes a las pequeñas casuchas al borde del mar.

—¿Henry? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí…cansado

Regina se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que la prueba había sido dura para su hijo. Era aún muy pronto para que él comprendiera la situación en su totalidad: ¿por qué lo había dado ella en adopción? ¿Cómo era su vida sin él? ¿Pensaba ella a veces en lo que se habría convertido? ¿Tenía ella otros hijos?

Tantas cuestiones que ella sabía que estaban en la punta de los labios de su hijo, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Habían tenido un primer contacto bastante cordial aunque todo pareciera provenir de otro mundo: todo parecía surrealista. Desde el día en que Regina había adoptado a Henry, siempre se había preguntado cómo sería esa mujer que había abandonado a su hijo. Siempre se había preguntado si él tenía rasgos comunes con su madre o con su padre biológicos. Siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido la vida de su hijo si hubiera vivido con esa mujer. Había tenido dudas a lo largo de su vida: ¿hacía lo correcto con él? ¿No sería demasiado laxa? ¿Demasiado severa?

Después vinieron las cuestiones sobre la verdad: ¿Henry la rechazaría? ¿Preferiría quedarse con su verdadera madre? ¿Le echaría en cara haberle ocultado la verdad? Todas esas cuestiones resurgieron cuando su hijo se plantó delante de ella una mañana con un sobre en cuyo interior estaban los papeles de la adopción. A Regina nunca le gustó mentirle a su hijo y se había prometido a ella misma que cuando tuviera edad de comprender, le diría la verdad. Con las cosas a su favor, tuvo que cambiar su agenda.

La reacción de su hijo fue sorprendentemente serena y comprensiva. Sabía que Henry era mucho más maduro que los muchachitos de su edad. Y eso que a los diez años podría haberse tomado las cosas mucho peor, con más rebeldía. Pero definitivamente, solo llegó una cascada de preguntas cuyas contestaciones no estaban en los documentos dejados por Emma Swan. Más pasaba el tiempo y más ávido estaba Henry por conocer los detalles de su madre biológica: ¿se parecería a ella o a su padre? ¿Tendrían rasgos comunes? ¿Tenía él abuelos? ¿Tenía él orígenes cómo su madre adoptiva?

Pero Henry también había sido claro: en absoluto le echaba nada en cara a Regina. Ella le había dado todo su amor, le había dejado en claro que nada había sido mentira, que daría su vida por él, y él lo sabía. Nunca había llamado a Emma Swan su "verdadera" madre, pues para él ese rostro era el de Regina Mills.

Así que, unos meses después del descubrimiento, Regina pagó los servicios de un detective privado para que encontrara las huellas de esa mujer de la que en definitiva no conocía gran cosa: había dado a luz un pequeño bebé a los 18 años, originaria de Boston, vivía con sus padres en la época. Había dado a luz sola. No había dejado ninguna nota en caso de que su hijo quisiera un día conocerla, pero había dejado la adopción abierta, lo que podría permitirle encontrarla.

Evidentemente, en el momento en que ella volvió a abrir esa carpeta, habían pasado diez años y la información estaba casi toda obsoleta. Y ahí entraban en juego las competencias del detective. Tras una larga investigación que había durado semanas y meses, llegó una mañana, y Regina se acordaría de eso toda su vida.

Llamó a las 10:13 de la mañana, un sábado. Henry jugaba en su habitación tras un copioso desayuno como le gustaba preparárselo Regina los fines de semana. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, su corazón se saltó un latido. En su mano, él sostenía un ancho y apaisado sobre marrón, que contenía claramente la vida de cierta mujer.

Cuando él se marchó, Regina se quedó un tiempo sola en su despacho, mirando ese sobre, sin abrirlo. Después, tras una larga inspiración, lo abrió y sacó una pila de información, datos concernientes a Emma Swan: dónde vivía, su trabajo, sus costumbres, sus conocidos…Y esa misma tarde, ella informó a Henry de sus hallazgos y de repente, se encontraron ante un dilema: ahora que tenían toda la información, ¿podían permitirse invadir la vida de esa mujer?

Fue Henry quien decidió que sí, necesitaba conocerla, hacerle preguntas, escuchar las respuestas…

Y cuando el taxi se detuvo delante del hotel, Regina tuvo que despertar a su hijo que dormitó hasta el ascensor, y después hasta la puerta de su habitación. Dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama y a Regina le costó un ojo de la cara convencerlo para que se quitara la ropa antes de meterse bajo las sábanas.

En cuanto a Regina, no concilió el sueño, al menos no tan deprisa. Volvió a darle vueltas al encuentro con esa mujer, la que había dado a luz a su hijo, al amor de su vida. Pensaba en cómo sería de ahora en adelante: ¿se apegaría Henry a Emma? Y ella, ¿hallaría ella algo de conexión con él? Se masajeó las sienes que le estallaban y suspiró pesadamente…Sí, no podía ser de otra manera, se trataba de Henry Mills.


	2. La Reina y el bufón

**La Reina y el bufón**

Emma golpeaba nerviosamente su índice contra el borde de la mesa, lanzando ojeadas a su reloj cada cinco minutos. Había enviado un mensaje a esa Miss Mills esa misma mañana para darle la dirección de un pequeño restaurante que solía frecuentar así como la hora que juzgó aceptable para un almuerzo. No recibió sino un educado «Gracias», después nada más. Tenía que confesar que había llegado bastante adelantada, cosa muy rara en ella. Había pensado, equivocadamente, que los Mills eran de llegar mucho antes solo por tener la alegría y el orgullo de llegar los primeros. Pero quedaban diez minutos para que los Mills llegaran atrasados, y pensaba haberse equivocado cuando vio dos siluetas a lo lejos. Sonrió dulcemente entonces antes de levantarse.

—Miss Mills, Henry

—Miss Swan

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y un camarero apareció casi inmediatamente para ofrecerles la carta.

—¿Un aperitivo, señoras?

—Hum…Un mojito, por favor

—Lo mismo. ¿Henry?

El muchacho asintió y Regina pidió un Ice Tea. Emma se asombró de que ella ni le preguntara lo que quería. ¿Quizás ya lo sabía? O quizás le gustaba dirigirlo y controlarlo al igual que la imagen de buenas maneras que le imponía con rigor.

—Bueno, euh…Bienvenida a Nueva York— dijo Emma con dificultad

Regina sonrió

—Gracias

—¿Ya habían venido?

—Pocas veces. Mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre

—Imagino. Pero ahora lo ha encontrado— sonrió Emma

—Las condiciones son diferentes

—¿Condiciones?

Regina se tensó.

—Sí: Henry

—Oh…Ah sí…— la bella rubia se giró entonces hacia el muchacho que se divertía con una pajita —Entonces, euh…¿En qué curso estás?

—Estoy en secundaria

—¡Hm…seguro que tu asignatura favorita es matemáticas, o geografía!

—Nop, me gusta escribir…

Emma intentó no perder su sonrisa

—¿Qué escribes?

—Depende. Pero sobre todo historias fantásticas

—Henry adora la lectura. Heroic Fantasy o incluso Harry Potter del que es un ferviente admirador

—¡Yo también adoro Harry Potter!—se entusiasmó la joven

Henry sonrió

—¿Cuál es su casa?

Emma puso una mueca pensativa, con el índice en el mentón

—Creo que Grinffindor. ¿Y tú?

—¡Yo también! Mamá es Ravenclaw

—Hm interesante…

—¿Ah sí?— dijo asombrada Regina —¿Es usted ese tipo de persona que define a alguien por su horóscopo o su casa de Harry Potter?— dijo irónica

—¿Por qué no? El horóscopo no se equivoca

—Entonces, ¿qué dice mi casa?

—Los Griffindor y los Ravenclaw son casas fuertes…

—¿Cómo si fueran fuertes de carácter?

—También— sonrió Emma

—Además, si tú y yo estamos en la misma casa… ¿Quiere eso decir que nos llevaremos bien?

Emma sonrió calurosamente al muchacho: parecía guardar tantas esperanzas en su relación que no sabía qué pensar sobre eso. Después de todo, él sabía que ella existía desde hacía meses, en cambio ella se había enterado el día anterior. Todo estaba aún muy en el aire, y aunque buena parte de la noche había estado pensando, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: ¿qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

Pero de repente, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un timbre poco familiar.

—Discúlpeme— dijo Regina levantándose de la mesa para alejarse unos metros y responder a su interlocutor lejos de oídos indiscretos.

Sola, frente a frente con Henry, Emma se sintió repentinamente tímida. Intentó encontrar qué decir, pero nada vino…

—¿Estás casada?—preguntó de repente Henry

—Hm, no—

—¿Por qué?

—Euh…¿qué?

—Bah, ¿por qué no estás casada? Quiero decir: eres bonita, tienes un buen trabajo…Y acabas de cumplir 30 años, si no me equivoco…

—…Si vas a acabar con «Ya no eres tan joven», te tiró tu té helado por la cara. Henry rió —Yo…no lo sé. No he encontrado a la persona correcta, seguramente— sonrió tristemente la bella rubia.

—Es una pena

Emma miró al muchacho que pareció desilusionado, después lanzó una ojeada a unos metros, hacia una Regina que parecía contrariada al teléfono.

—Y…¿Tú…tienes un papá?

—No, no hay posibilidad de eso— rió él

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?

—A mi madre le gustan las mujeres— dijo él con toda naturalidad mientras bebía de su bebida.

—¿Oh? Oh…Ok

—¿Te molesta?

—Hm, no, en realidad no. ¿Debería?

—No sé…En Storybrooke a la gente le da igual, siempre la han conocido así y cuando ella se casó con Ma Dani, a la gente no le importó…

—Eso está bien. Se pensaría que en una ciudad pequeña…Pero está guay si no hay ningún problema. Pero…tu madre quizás no quiere que yo lo sepa, ¿no? Después de todo, no nos conocemos.

—Mi madre no tiene ningún problema con eso. Al contrario, siempre me ha dicho que no me hubiera tenido si no fuera como es.

Emma asintió, comprendiendo el por qué de la adopción por parte de Regina: al no poder tener un hijo, había optado por la adopción y había conseguido a Henry. No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba la mujer de Regina, y una irreprensible curiosidad la llevaba a querer preguntarle a Henry, pero, ¿tenía el derecho? Era una parte muy privada de la vida de los Mills.

Y cuando Regina regresó, Emma percibió la expresión seria y cerrada de la bella morena.

—Miss Swan, debemos acortar el almuerzo, lo siento

—Oh, ok…

—¡No! ¡Mamá, lo habías prometido!

—Henry, lo siento, tengo algo importante, lo sabes bien

—…

Ante la mirada triste del muchacho y su cara enfurruñada, ella carraspeó

—Si…si no tiene para mucho tiempo, puedo cuidarlo…En fin, quiero decir, podemos comer juntos y…

—Miss Swan, muchas gracias, pero usted no es la canguro. Además, seguramente tendrá otras cosas que hacer…

—Se lo he dicho, solo vuelvo al trabajo dentro de tres horas. Si de aquí a allá, aún está ocupada, entonces haré lo que sea necesario. Tiene mis señas, para lo que ocurra.

Regina suspiró antes de arrodillarse ante su hijo.

—¿Tú qué dices, Henry?

—¡Digo que estaría genial!

—¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro

Regina le sonrió y acarició su mejilla antes de desordenarle los cabellos.

—Sé bueno

—Prometido

Volvió a incorporarse y miró a la bella rubia.

—Si hay el menor problema

—…No se preocupe, tengo su número— dijo ella agitando su teléfono.

—Bien…Espero no tardar mucho…

Emma se contuvo para no preguntarle el motivo de su ausencia. Después de todo, sería una gran ocasión para conocer mejor al muchacho…su hijo.

—¿Han elegido?— preguntó el camarero

—¿Henry?

—Hm, una hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas

—Hm, ¿estás seguro de que tu madre autorizaría eso?

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente— dijo con un aplomo que la desestabilizó

—Ok…Si tú lo dices. No pensaba ser tu cómplice tan rápido

—Mi madre es un poco rígida con lo que como…

—Ok, ahora me haces un cómplice de un acto casi criminal…Tu madre va a matarme— dijo irónica

—¿No eres policía?

—Euh…sí

—Entonces, no es tan grave— sonrió —Y además, por lo general, si mi madre decide matar a alguien, no deja huella

—Okkkkk…¿Y pasa a menudo que quiera matar a alguien?

—En esta época…al menos una vez a la semana

—Hm, ¿duro periodo para una alcaldesa?

—Sí, vamos a decir eso…

Emma advirtió el cambio de actitud del muchacho que hundió su nariz en el vaso. Y cuando quiso saber más, el camarero apareció con los platos, y el chico se lanzó sobre la comida. Emma entonces sonrió y no se privó de hacer lo mismo.

Y con los postres, una crema catalana y una mousse de chocolate, Emma se arriesgó a hacer algunas preguntas.

—Entonces…Tu otra mamá…

—Está muerta

Emma se paralizó, sintiéndose como pez fuera del agua.

—Oh…lo siento…

—No pasa nada, fue así tiempo, yo apenas tenía cinco años

—… Yo…¿Cómo…? No, nada…

—Un accidente de coche. Volvíamos del cine. Habíamos ido a ver una de Disney, no recuerdo cuál, y un loco vino en sentido contrario. Ma'Dani se marchó, mamá estuvo en el hospital algunos días, hoy en día tiene una cicatriz en el labio…Es la única huella que tiene de ese día

Emma frunció el ceño e intentó rememorar el rostro de Regina en detalle, pero no recordó que una cicatriz llamara su atención.

—¿Y tú? ¿No te hiciste nada?

—No. Mamá me dijo que el cinto y la sillita me salvaron.

—Pareces muy…suelto

—Fue hace tiempo. A veces olvido cosas de Ma'Dani…Pero no me atrevo a decírselo a mamá

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que se enfade. No quiero que piense que ya no la quiero…porque aunque no la recuerde mucho, ella se ocupó de mí durante cinco años…Pero…

—Eso pasa, ¿sabes? Lo de olvidar

—¿Tú también has perdido a alguien? ¿A alguien que has olvidado?

Emma sonrió tristemente

—Sí

—¿Quién?

—Es…una larga historia— y ante el giro de la conversación, Emma inspiró profundamente y cambió radicalmente de tema —Entonces…12 años, debes tener una noviecita, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! A mí madre le estallaría la cabeza

Emma rió

—Me lo imagino…Aunque, a los 12 años, hay poco de que hablar

—…

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Tienes una novia!

—No, no, solo…— Henry se removió en su asiento —¿Cómo se sabe…cómo se sabe que le gustas a una chica?

—Hm, difícil pregunta. Todo depende de la chica. Hay muchas maneras de mostrar interés…

—Entonces, ¿cómo se sabe?

—No lo sé. ¿Se muestra ella distante?

—No, no, nos llevamos bien…Somos amigos en el cole, está en mi clase

—¿Qué piensa de ello tu madre?

—¡Oh, me encerraría en mi habitación si lo supiera!

Emma se echó a reír

—¿Protectora?

—Demasiado, a veces

—Te quiere

—Sí…— Henry terminó su hamburguesa antes de dejar las manos sobre las rodillas e inspirar pesadamente —Y tú, ¿tú no me querías?

La sangre de Emma se heló en sus venas. De repente, su cabeza dio vueltas y se garganta se secó.

—Yo, euh…

—Me abandonaste…¿No me querías lo bastante?

—Henry…Es más complicado que eso

—¿Cómo de complicado?

Emma sabía que este día llegaría. Que al aceptar la adopción abierta, podría, un día, estar frente a frente con su hijo. Sabía que tenía que arreglar cuentas, explicarle. Ella inspiró entonces.

—Ok…Yo…Antes de ser poli, no era la persona más irreprochable del mundo.

—…

—Yo…hice cosas, de más joven, de las que no estoy orgullosa. Estaba…en conflicto con la autoridad, sobre todo con la de mis padres. Conocí a un chico, un mal chico. Pero con él me sentía libre, sin obligaciones, sin el peso de mis padres. Hice tonterías, por llamarlas así. Para vivir juntos, tuvimos que recurrir a astucias.

—¿Como robar?

—Como robar. Pequeñas cosas: comida, ropa…Pero eso no quitaba que era actuar fuera de la ley. Pero yo era feliz y estaba enamorada…el amor vuelve ciegos, pero sobre todo idiota. No vi que él me estaba usando…Un día, me citó en una estación para recuperar unos relojes que debían permitirnos vivir bien durante un tiempo. Pero jamás apareció…Me detuvieron en posesión de los relojes de lujo…Me metieron en la cárcel durante un año. En ese momento me enteré de que estaba embarazada de ti.

—…

—Completé mi embarazó, pero…¿cómo podría ocuparme de ti? Era joven, no tenía estudios, ni techo, ni dinero…No tenías ninguna oportunidad conmigo. Entonces, decidí darte en adopción. De todas maneras, no podrías caer en peor situación de la que estaba yo…Entonces, tendrías todas las oportunidades. Y cuando miró a tu madre…— sonrió —…me digo que hice bien: te ha criado bien, necesidades cubiertas, todas las posibilidades para no acabar como un fracasado como yo.

—Tú no eres una fracasada. Pudiste salir adelante: tienes un trabajo, un apartamento

—El destino. Cuando salí de prisión, mis padres me esperaban. Yo pensaba que me darían una buena reprimenda…Pero se disculparon. Me prometieron ayudarme, estar a mi lado, no volver a hacerme sentir una inútil. Así que, me tomé eso como una segunda oportunidad. Cogí mi vida por las riendas: volví a casa de mis padres, retomé mis estudios, intenté ser una mejor persona…Pero jamás dejé de pensar en ti: en lo que había sido de ti, si estabas bien…Y pensaba en el día en que me buscarías, quería con todas mis fuerzas parecer…mejor— Henry entonces sonrió —¿Qué?

—Has sido sincera, está bien

—¿Sincera?

—Pensaba que no me hablarías de tu año en prisión

—¿Ya estabas al corriente?

—Mi madre me lo dijo: contrató a un detective privado. Lo sabíamos todo desde hace tiempo. Es más, mi madre dudó antes de ver que habías tomado el camino de la redención, como ella decía. Y es lo que hizo que ella aceptara que viniéramos a conocerte cuando se lo pedí.

—¿Por qué ahora? Después de 12 años…

—Era el momento…— dijo él bajando la mirada —Pero lo importante es que nos hemos conocido, ¿no?

—Sí— Pero Emma tenía ese don. Un don que la había convertido en una temible detective durante los interrogatorios. Podía desvelar la mentira. Y no podía meter el dedo en la llaga, pero definitivamente algo pasaba con los Mills.

* * *

Cuando acabaron de almorzar, Emma lo invitó a ir a Central Park. Después de todo, era la primera vez que él viajaba a Nueva York.

—Corro por aquí. ¿Te gusta el deporte?

—La equitación. Mi madre también la practica

—Guay— y tras una larga caminata en silencio, Emma y Henry se sentaron en un banco —Entonces, cuéntame, ¿de qué va eso que escribes?

—No es nada, es para pasar el rato…

—Tu madre cree que se te da muy bien. ¿Podría también yo leerlo?

—Yo…no me gusta que la gente lo lea…

—¿Por qué? Si es bueno

—No me gusta, es todo. Mi madre insistió porque ella no comprendía por qué yo no tenía un hobby. Cuando se lo dije, quiso a toda costa verlo. Le dije que sí para me dejara tranquilo.

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿Tu madre es severa?

—No, solo se preocupa de que tenga éxito.

—¿Te mete presión?

—No...Le gusta controlar las cosas, un poco como en su trabajo. Pero a veces, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas

Y cuando Emma iba a hacer otra pregunta, que seguramente no tendría respuesta, su teléfono sonó. Respondió.

—Emma Swan. Sí…¿Qué, ahora? Pero…Quiere decir que…— Lanzó una ojeada a Henry —…No puedo ahora…Estoy…Ok, pero…— Suspiró —Ok, ya voy

Colgó y Henry la miró

—¿Algún problema?

—Tengo que ir a comisaria…

—Oh…

—Yo…Tu madre aún está ocupada…

—¡Solo tienes que llevarme contigo!— dijo entusiasmado el chico —Jamás he visto el interior de una comisaria

—Menos mal— rió ella —Ok, le voy a enviar un mensaje a tu madre

Una vez hecho, tomaron el metro, verdadera excursión para Henry, y llegaron a la comisaria. Todos esos oficiales en uniforme impresionaron al pequeño.

—¿Por qué tú no llevas uniforme?

—Tengo uno, pero se suponía que estaba libre hasta las cuatro— gruñó ella, poco entusiasmada de dejar que un niño entrara ahí. Estaba segura de que Regina no apreciaría ese cambio de programa —Ok, te vas a quedar aquí, voy a ver qué quieren de mí, volveré enseguida: no toques nada, no vayas a ningún lado, no hables con nadie, y mucho menos con los que llevan esposas

—Ya no soy un bebé, ¿sabes?

—Ya…¿Y eso se supone que tiene que tranquilizarme?

Él puso una mueca refunfuñona antes de que Emma se dignara a dejarlo, llamada por uno de sus colegas. El pequeño se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba sentado tras la mesa de Emma. Entonces se divirtió toqueteando todo lo que tenía delante: una taza en la que estaba dibujado un cisne con una corona, un estuche en forma de muelle que contenía bolígrafos de colores. Había una foto pegada al borde de la pantalla, una foto de una pareja de cabellos grises que parecían felices y sonrientes. Y cuando se acercó para ver mejor, movió el ratón del ordenador y la pantalla se iluminó dejando ver una imagen de un chico todo sonrisas al lado de una Emma mucho más joven, con rasgos más redondos, más infantiles y unas gafas de vista de montura negra. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Era su novio? O…¿era su padre? Había escuchado toda la historia de su madre, pero sabía muy poco de su padre. Quizás fuera un tema sobre el que volver más adelante.

—Hey, Swan…podrías…Oh…Tú no eres Emma Swan—sonrió un policía de sonrisa cautivadora

—No, soy su hijo

—¿Q…qué? ¿Su hijo? Jamás ha dicho que tuviera un hijo

—¡Sorpresa!— dijo irónicamente antes de volver su atención a la imagen de la pantalla —¿Sabe quién es?

El hombre lanzó un vistazo antes de alzar la ceja.

—¿De verdad eres su hijo?

—Sí

—Entonces, deberías preguntarle eso a ella

—…

—¡Jones!— gritó Emma mientras avanzaba algo en pánico hacia él —¿Qué quieres?

—Oh, nada…Quería que me pasaras el dossier Harper…Y he conocido a tu hijo— dijo con sonrisa sádica y victoriosa

Emma reviró los ojos antes de girarse hacia Henry.

—Te había dicho que no hablaras con nadie— Henry se encogió de hombros, y ella se giró de nuevo hacia su colega —Bien, ya está, ¿estás contento?

—Dame el dossier Harper y lo estaré

Ella suspiró antes de tirárselo a los brazos

—Venga, desaparece

—Con placer, Swan. Tendremos que hablar de…eso— dijo señalando con el dedo a Henry

Emma suspiró antes de sentarse al lado de Henry.

—Lo siento, es un poco pesado cuando quiere

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿Quién, él? Oh no, solo un colega algo pesado

—¿Nunca has salido con él?

—No

—Pues yo creo que a él le gustaría

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué te lo parece?— dijo ella divertida

—Esas cosas se notan

Emma rió

—Y un pequeño de 12 años me dice eso. Un muchacho que, hacía una hora, me preguntaba cómo se hacía para saber si a una chica le gustabas o no. Muy convincente, Sherlock.

Henry hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién es él?— dijo señalando al hombre en la pantalla. Instantáneamente, Emma perdió su sonrisa.

—No es nadie

—¿Es mi padre?

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada

—Entonces, ¿quién es?

—No tiene importancia

—Y mi padre, ¿quién es? ¿Dónde está?

—Wow…Despacio

—…

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo?

—Bah, no sé…Es el 50% de mi ADN, así que…No sé, a lo mejor padece de alguna enfermedad que tenga que saber o antecedentes de algo que pueda aparecer en mi futuro…

Emma sonrió

—Tu padre…hace años que no sé nada de él

—Quizás no ha logrado encontrarte porque has cambiado de nombre…¿Nolan es menos exótico?

Emma perdió su sonrisa

—Nolan era…otro tiempo, otra Emma

—¿Por qué lo cambiaste?

—Porque en aquella época yo estaba peleada con mis padres y me negaba a tener algo relacionado a ellos…Cuando conocí a tu padre, cambié de nombre…y así lo dejé aunque fuera detenida. Pero no sé cómo…ellos lo supieron y lo aceptaron.

—¿Y de golpe, ya no te llamas Nolan?

—Siempre seré Emma Nolan. Pero me siento mejor como Emma Swan

—Para entrar en la policía, ¿no tuviste que dar tu verdadero nombre?

—Chico, se acabaron las preguntas. Tengo que quedarme aquí un rato para acabar un dossier. Espero que tu madre no tarde mucho.

—Sí…— dijo él poniendo cara enfurruñada.

* * *

Regina salió de su cita con una migraña infernal. Lanzó una ojeada a su reloj: había tardado más de lo previsto. Entonces pensó en la tarde que su hijo habría pasado con esa Miss Swan. ¿Habría estado bien? ¿Se llevaban bien? Después de todo, habían venido para eso.

Cuando miró su teléfono, vio un mensaje de Emma que databa de hacía más de una hora _«Estamos en la comisaría»_ Regina se puso tensa. Leyó rápidamente lo siguiente, que le daba la dirección del sitio, y se encaminó hacia el coche para dirigirse a las señas dadas.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, se dirigió rápidamente a la recepción.

—Perdone, busco a mi hijo

—¿Su nombre?

—Henry Mi…— se detuvo de repente al escuchar una risa familiar. Rodeó el mostrador y vio a su hijo, sentado tras una mesa, riendo con algunos policías alrededor de él. Apretó la mandíbula antes de caminar a paso rápido y seguro hacia él —¡Henry Mills!

El muchacho perdió inmediatamente la sonrisa.

—¿Mamá? Pero…

Regina se arrodilló y lo agarró por los hombros

—Henry, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro

—¿Miss Mills?

Regina se giró y vio a Emma, con unas carpetas en las manos.

—¡Usted! Le he confiado a mi hijo durante algunas horas y me lo encuentro en una comisaría de policía

—Miss Mills, no he tenido elección y…

—¡Habría podido elegir un sitio menos lleno de indigentes en desintoxicación, de mujeres de vida ligera o de ladrones!

—Le aseguro que no hay nada más seguro que un sitio lleno de policías— sonrió Emma —Y se lo he dicho: no he tenido elección. Vio mi mensaje, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, muy explícito por cierto. Tiene usted el arte de la concisión

—Sí, siempre me lo han dicho— dijo divertida —Miss Mills, relájese, no pasa nada malo

—Me encuentro a mi hijo aquí

—Es mi sitio de trabajo

—Sí, usted está bastante acostumbrada a eso…— Emma se calló, era un pulla gratuita que atribuyó al miedo de la joven mujer —No, yo…Escuche, lo siento, pero…Tengo tendencia a ser un poco…

—…¿Posesiva? ¿Estresada? ¿Autoritaria?

—Algo así

—Está bien, mamá, todo va bien. Solo me estaba enseñando dónde trabaja. Fui yo quien se lo pidió.

Regina suspiró entonces antes de masajearse las sienes.

—Ok, yo…Bueno, Henry, vamos

Henry se levantó y siguió a su madre.

—¡Miss Mills, espere!—La bella morena se giró —Escuche…Quizás no sea el sitio ideal, tiene razón

—…

—Yo…no sé qué esperaba al venir a verme, pero…Me gustaría…me gustaría poder conocer a Henry…algo mejor, quiero decir

—…

—No seré nada intrusiva ni avasalladora, pero…bueno…eso

Y cuando pensaba que se iba a llevar una ráfaga de injurias y negatividad, se llevó la sorpresa de ver una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de Regina.

—Trato hecho

—¿De verdad? Entonces…Yo…les invito a mi casa esta noche, para cenar. No soy la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero…

—Muy amable. ¿Henry?

—¡Sí!— se entusiasmó el joven

—¡Entonces, hecho! Ya conocen mi dirección. ¿Sobre las 20:00?

—Anotado, Miss Swan. Hasta esta noche.

Y la joven se giró y se alejó con Henry bajo la mirada de Emma y de sus colegas.

—¡Qué bien se mueve, la señorita! ¿Una amiga?— dijo Jones

—La madre de mi hijo…— respondió con naturalidad mientras su mirada no se desviaba de la silueta de la joven hasta que esta desapareció tras las puertas acristaladas.

* * *

—Pero, ¿qué te dio….? ¡En serio, Swan!- dijo la bella rubia mientras se movía por la cocina, buscando algo para cocinar _«No soy la mejor cocinera del mundo…»_ —Ah bah, ¡eso seguro! ¡Qué idiota!— Y cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, tocaron a la puerta. Lanzó un vistazo al reloj de péndulo: era muy pronto para que fueran Regina y Henry. Cuando abrió, un tornado moreno entró en el apartamento.

—Ahhh Swan, Swan…¡Pequeña tramposa! ¿Cómo has podido dejarme de lado de esta manera? ¡Y después de lo que hablamos ayer por teléfono! ¡En serio! Venga, cuenta: ¿cómo es ella? ¿Es guapa? Y su hijo, o más bien _tu_ hijo, ¿cómo es? ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

—Sí, buenas tardes, Ruby, ¿cómo estás tú?

—¡Sí, sí, buenas tardes! ¿Y?

Emma se echó a reír

—Puedo saber qué haces aquí cuando se supone que estás currando en el bar

—He fingido que estoy enferma

—Tomando el pelo de esa forma, acabaras haciendo que te despidan

—Ah, no es posible cuando se sale con la jefa. Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que pareces…tensa?

—Les he invitado a cenar esta noche

—Espera: ¿tú les has invitado a cenar? ¿Tú, Miss _«no sé freír un huevo»_ Swan, pretendes cocinar?

—¡Cállate, Ruby!— soltó Emma —Estoy en un lío. Va a pensar que soy un caso perdido y que no valgo para nada.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De esa Miss Mills

—Oh, ya veo…

—No, no ves nada en absoluto

—Veo que la conoces solo desde hace 24 horas y ya quieres causarle buena impresión

—Solo quiero que crea que soy capaz

—¿Capaz de qué? ¿De criar a su criatura?

—No, bueno…No sé— Se dejó caer sobre el sofá gruñendo, seguida de Ruby —A menudo pensaba en él. El día de su cumpleaños, en Navidad…Cuando veía a los pequeños disfrazados en Halloween…Imaginaba cómo sería, cómo se podría llamar…

—¿Pero?

—Pero me decía que era improbable, que jamás sucedería. Y ayer, apareció ante mí…No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. Él es…perfecto— Ruby rió —¡Te lo juro! Es inteligente, despierto, guapo, educado…Se parece a su padre…

—¿Hay al menos algo de ti?

—Ja ja, muy divertida. No, en serio…Es mucho mejor de lo que nunca pude imaginarme.

—¿Y su madre, cómo es?

—Hm, creo que tiene orígenes latinos por el color ambarino de su piel. Es elegante, culta. Es alcaldesa de una ciudad en Maine. Usa trajes de chaqueta que son tan caros como mi coche.

—¿Hablas de ese ataúd amarillo?

—Cierra la boca, marcha muy bien

—Podrías cambiarlo. Queda mal con el paisaje. Además…

—¿Además?

—Es la primera cosa que robasteis…Hay cosas más románticas como recuerdo.

Emma sonrió.

—Quizás…Pero hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos..

—Hey…—Ella la miró —¿Es guapa?

Emma movió la cabeza divertida

—Eres de lo que no hay…

—No has dicho que no

—Para ser franca…Es…

—¿Sí?

—No está nada mal

—¡Bien!

—No jugamos en el mismo equipo: es elegante, yo soy del montón. _Grosso modo_ , ella es una reina, y yo, un bufón

—¡Di más bien una bufona!— rió Ruby —Ok, voy a dejar que quemes tus posibilidades…¿Te echo una mano?

—No estaría mal…

—Ok, comencemos por algo sencillo. Si pones el listón muy alto, demasiado pronto, te verás entre la espada y la pared si quieres seguir impresionando

—¿Estamos hablando de Henry?

—¿Henry es el chico?—Emma asintió —Vale, si tú lo dices. Venga, vamos: misión: ¡placer en las papilas!

Emma reviró los ojos…Esa noche prometía ser larga.


	3. Macarrones versus lasaña

**Macarrones versus lasaña**

Ruby había puesto lo mejor de su parte y Emma se encontraba, ahora, ante una gran fuente de macarrones con queso. Juzgó el plato como demasiado rudimentario y le ponía la mosca tras la oreja sobre lo refinado de la comida. Regina, según Henry, ponía mucha atención en la alimentación.

Así que, macarrones con queso no era lo que ella hubiera elegido en primer lugar, pero había que reconocer que le había faltado tiempo para hacer la compra y lo único que tenía en abundancia en sus armarios era pasta, queso, sushi y cerveza. Para el resto ella confiaba en el repartidor de pizza, en el fast-food, y en los fideos chinos instantáneos.

Puso la mesa correctamente, y un aperitivo justo a tiempo. El timbre sonó y Emma no tardó en ir a abrir y darse con una Regina y un Henry completamente sonriente.

—¡Buenas tardes!

—Buenas tardes, Miss Swan

—Entrad

—¡Hm, huele bien!— dijo Henry —¿Qué es?

—Yo he euh…Son macarrones con queso— Regina frunció el ceño, cosa que no pasó desapercibido a la bella rubia, pero evitó cuidadosamente darse por advertida y prefirió cambiar de tema —¿Queréis…Beber algo?

—Tenga lo que tenga, acepto

—Hm, ¿una cerveza…?—intentó Emma, poco confiada

—Bien

Emma se asombró en el buen sentido y se giró hacia Henry

—¿Un zumo, Henry?

—Sí, gracias

Emma desapareció unos segundos, el tiempo que Henry necesitó para girarse hacia su madre.

—Deberíamos pedirle que viniera

—Henry, sé paciente. Solo la conocemos desde ayer

—¡Pero mañana nos vamos!

—Lo sé, pero no podemos asustarla. Si hemos venido hasta aquí es para, sobre todo, establecer contacto.

—Ya hemos establecido el contacto. Ella es guay. Y tú solo querías saber si ella sabía hablar, caminar y mantener una conversación.

—Henry, no solo se trata de eso, y lo sabes

—¡Ya lo sé!— dijo con más intensidad llamando la atención de la bella rubia

—¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno— se apresuró a responder Regina. Pero demasiado rápido para el gusto de Emma, para que fuera creíble.

—¿Acaso…Acaso esta cena es un problema? ¿Habíais previsto otra cosa?

—No, en absoluto…

Emma se giró hacia Henry, esperando encontrar la verdad por su parte.

—Lo que mi madre no se atreve a pedir es…Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver.

—Oh, euh…¿Sí? Quiero decir, sí, ¿por qué no?

—Pero tenemos que volver mañana…Me preguntaba si tú…no vendrías a vernos pronto

—¿A veros? ¿A Maine?

—Cuando Henry tiene una idea en la cabeza, es difícil convencerlo de otra cosa. No lo vea como un modo de presión. Venir aquí era un deseo de Henry, para conocer sus orígenes, sus raíces, su historia biológica. No nos debe nada, y mucho menos visitas regulares.

—Pero yo creo que estaría bien que también conociera el universo de Henry— sonrió Emma —Sería efectivamente una buena idea. Tengo unos días en Halloween.

—¡Pero eso es dentro de un mes!— refunfuñó el pequeño

—Henry, Emma no está a tu disponibilidad. Tiene responsabilidades. Ya es muy amable por su parte que quiera usar sus días de descanso para ir a verte.

—No lo veo como una imposición— rectificó Emma

—Sí, eso es un hecho— sonrió malamente la bella morena —No quería dar a entender lo contrario.

—Entonces…¿En un mes?

Emma sonrió como una promesa y ella vio de repente cómo Regina se relajaba.

—Bien, ¡y si pasamos a la mesa!

* * *

Emma casi tenía vergüenza de presentar un plato tan rústico.

—Yo…espero que os guste la pasta

—Henry es alérgico al queso

Emma se puso tensa

—¿En…en serio?— balbuceó Emma, de repente incómoda

—Bromeaba, Miss Swan

La bella rubia soltó un suspiro de estrés.

—Mierda, me la ha jugado bien.

—¿Han sido los años rodeada de hombres policías que han coloreado su lenguaje?

—Perdón, no tengo la costumbre de recibir a nadie.

—¿Pocos amigos?

—Pocos, sí, y sobre todo falta de tiempo…Estoy sola aquí, trabajo mucho.

—¿Está en el terreno o tras una mesa?

—Los dos, aunque le doy privilegio al terreno: vigilancias, emboscadas, interrogatorios…

—¡Guay!— se entusiasmó Henry —Mamá se queda tras su mesa la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces, acude a consejos o a actos a favor de la ciudad como meetings, galas…

—Oh, creo que tu madre es mucho más valiente que yo.

—No lo creo. Ella no combate contra delincuentes.

—Oh, pero hace otras muchas cosas: ¡debe gestionar una ciudad entera! Eso incluye: habitantes, calles, paredes…Debe ocuparse de todo. Yo, yo sería incapaz de hacer eso.

Regina le dibujó con los labios un «gracias» discreto mientras Henry parecía reflexionar.

—Entonces…Mi madre es como Lena Luthor y tú…¿Supergirl?

Emma se echó a reír

—Ah, te gusta la ciencia ficción

—Mi hijo es un fan de los comics de todo tipo, desde Marvel pasando por DC Comics….No escatima elogios para las series o las películas basadas en ellos.

—Si me dices que te gusta _Star Wars_ , definitivamente ya no podré renegar de ti…

Henry, entonces, se levantó y colocó su puño en su corazón

—¡La fuerza está conmigo!

Los tres estallaron en risas y la comida transcurrió en un clima de relativa jovialidad. Henry habló de sus clases, y de la fiesta de Halloween, que se acercaba.

—Toda Storybrooke se colorea con los colores de Halloween, es genial: las calles, los comercios, la gente…Se organiza una gran caza de caramelos. ¡Si vienes, también deberás disfrazarte!

—Hm, habrá que pensarlo. No tengo disfraz, pero podría ir en uniforme, si me escasean las ideas— sonrió ella

—¡Va a ser genial!— se entusiasmó el muchacho

Emma percibió que Regina, durante toda la conversación, se había mantenido en silencio. Intentó que ella no notara que se había dado cuenta y cuando Henry pidió permiso para ir al baño, las dos mujeres se quedaron solas y Emma aprovechó entonces.

—No la hemos escuchado mucho esta noche

—Oh…No, solo estoy cansada…Muchas emociones en pocas horas

—¿Temía este encuentro?

—¿Qué persona no lo hubiera temido? Hay siempre una pequeña parte de uno que le gustaría que no funcionara para poder siempre mantenerlo con una, ser su única madre. Y hay otra parte a la que le gustaría, por el bien de mi hijo, que funcione, que él sea feliz. Jamás me he avergonzado de la educación que le he dado. Soy severa, pero siempre ha sido por su bien.

—¿No tiene miedo de que quiera alejarse de usted para acercarse a mí?

—Si eso sucede, entonces…llegará. Me gusta creer que lo he educado de manera que pueda hacer las buenas elecciones. Si decide alejarse, respetaré su elección.

—Es duro pensar que uno ha criado, amado, mimado y a veces, curado a un hijo para que, al final, él se giré hacia una madre que lo abandonó…

—Usted no lo abandonó, le dio su mejor oportunidad. Hace falta mucho más valor para eso que para el abandono.

—Si yo también me lo creyera…Pero estoy feliz de que él la tenga a usted. Ha hecho un trabajo formidable con él.

—Gracias

—Y además…Tendrá la suerte de tener dos madres completamente diferentes— rio Emma

—¿Cómo?

—Oh, venga…Mírese…Míreme. No hay nadie más alejado que nosotras.

—A mí hijo le gustan los macarrones…y la lasaña

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿Qué? ¿Usted es la lasaña?

—Querida, hago la mejor lasaña de la región

—Si lo dice con tanta seguridad, solo puedo creerla

—Cuando vaya a vernos, le haré una…Y sus macarrones, aunque sean buenos, no le llegaran a la suela a mi plato fetiche.

—Miren eso. Pero ha repetido y ya no queda nada en su plato.

—Cierto, pero espere solo a aspirar el olor que desprende mi lasaña…

—¿De qué habláis?— dijo Henry volviendo a la mesa

—De mi lasaña

—¡Oh! Las mejores del mundo

Regina miró a Emma con expresión de orgullo y con una ligera sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Emma reviró sus ojos.

—Ya lo veremos

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Vas a ir a vernos?

—Por Halloween, te lo prometo

El saltó de la silla y apretó a Emma entre sus brazos. La joven, sorprendida, no se movió, sin saber qué hacer realmente con él, y frente a su madre. Cuando él se apartó, ella le sonrió, él hizo lo mismo, antes de girarse hacia su madre y darle también un cálido abrazo.

—¡Gracias, mamá!

—De nada, cariño

—Bueno…¿Postre?

—¿Qué tiene para ofrecer?

—Hm, tengo…¿Helado?

—¿No tiene nada dietético en sus armarios?

—Si digo que no, ¿pierdo puntos?

—Sí

—No.

Regina y Henry respondieron a la vez y evidentemente, la respuesta de Henry le gustó mucho más. Entonces, llevó a la mesa algunos cuencos y el helado de vainilla.

—Si hubiera sido casero, no habría perdido puntos

—Según Henry, no los he perdido. Y es a él a quien debo convencer.

—Hm, yo no estaría tan segura, fíjese

—¿Ah no? ¿He de comprender entonces que tengo que comenzar una campaña de seducción?

—Soy su madre, nada pasará por él si antes no pasa primero por mí.

—Tocada— dijo divertida Emma

Y cuando Regina vio que su hijo bostezaba, ella le sonrió a Emma

—Bien, creo que tenemos que irnos

—¿Se van mañana temprano?

—A media mañana. Tenemos el avión a las 11.

—Ok

—Entonces…¿La esperamos en un mes?

—Prometido. La tendré al corriente en unos días, aún debo confirmar mi horario.

—Perfecto. Henry, nos vamos

El muchacho se colocó ante Emma y la estrechó por la cintura.

—Hasta pronto. Estoy contento de haberte conocido.

—Yo también, chico, yo también— sonrió ella mientras se dejaba ir y le hacía una caricia pasando su mano por su cabeza, bajo la mirada de Regina.

—Bien, Miss Swan, gracias otra vez por la acogida y…

—…Llámeme Emma

—Ya veremos— sonrió Regina — Hasta pronto

—Sí, hasta pronto

—Usted tiene mi teléfono, y yo el suyo…No dude, estoy segura de que a Henry le gustaría saber de usted hasta que vaya a visitarnos.

Emma asintió y cuando cerró la puerta tras Regina y Henry, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio entre sus labios. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y contempló la mesa donde aún estaban presentes los vestigios de la cena con los Mills. Se sentó a la mesa y se quedó mirando el plato de Henry: se había zampado el helado…En cuanto a Regina, apenas había tocado el postre. Sonrió pensando en esa historia de lasañas y macarrones.

Regina, claramente, era lasaña: sofisticadas, refinadas. Emma era un plato de macarrones: sencillo, rústico. ¿Cómo Henry podía tener dos madres tan radicalmente diferentes? De repente pensó en su próxima visita: hacía mucho tiempo que no abandonaba Nueva York, sería una expedición interesante.

* * *

Era evidente que llamaría tras la cena, Ruby tenía un sexto sentido para eso. Así que cuando su teléfono sonó, ni se tomó la molestia de ver quién era en la pantalla.

—Hey, Rub'

— _¿Entonces, la cena? ¿Le gustaron los macarrones?_

—…

— _¿Emma?_

—Yo soy los macarrones

— _¿Huh? ¿Qué es…una adivinanza?_

—Regina es la lasaña, y yo, los macarrones

— _Huh, okkkk…Sigo sin comprender_

—No sé lo que espera Henry de mí. Lo tiene todo: una buena madre, un estilo de vida óptimo, una buena educación…¿Qué más podría darle?

— _Una pizca de locura que, oyéndote, debe faltarle a esa famosa Regina Mills_

—Una pizca de locura no es forzosamente una buena idea

— _O al contrario…Emma, ¿no te has preguntado ni una sola vez por qué esa mujer que ama el control decide de repente poner su vida patas arriba para venir a conocerte?_

—…Por Henry, él se lo ha pedido

— _Puede haber otra cosa, aunque ella no se haya dado cuenta. Quizás le falte algo en su vida que quizá esperar encontrar fuera._

—No lo sé…Estoy perdida…Henry me ha pedido que vaya a su casa

— _¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué has dicho?_

—He dicho que sí. La verdad es que…Es como el chocolate: una vez que lo has probado, no puedes pasar de él. Ahora que lo conozco, quiero saberlo todo de él: su vida, ver su cuarto, leer sus libros. ¿Sabías que hace equitación? Adora escribir y leer…Es tan diferente y al mismo tiempo, me encuentro en sus gestos…Es extraño.

— _Es tu hijo_

—Es…mi hijo— balbuceó Emma —Mi hijo…

— _Tienes todo el derecho de interesarte por él_

—No quiero que Regina piense que se lo quiero quitar

—¿ _Es tu intención?_

—¡No! No, por supuesto que no. Salvo que descubriera que vive un infierno con ella, que lo deja encerrado en casa, que le pega o que lo usa como esclavo…Pero si fuera así, ella no habría aceptado que fuera a su casa algunos días

— _¿Para cuándo?_

—Por Halloween. Me pertenecen unos días libres que puedo coger

— _Te auguro alrededor de un mes para que prepares la visita_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que prepare?

— _Para empezar, revisa tus modales: no puedes estar soltando palabrotas todo el tiempo. Después, aprende a comer sanamente: un día tus pizas y tus hamburguesas te matarán._

—Vale, vale…Bueno, te dejo

— _Oh, espera un poco, no hemos acabado de hablar_

—¿Hablar de qué?

— _De Miss «nalgas apretadas en su traje» Mills, ¿de quién va a ser?_

Emma reviró los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada para meterme en ese terreno…

— _¡Ah! ¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que hay un sitio al que lanzarse, interesante…_

—Ok, buenas noches, Rub'

Cuando colgó, Emma rió, después perdió su sonrisa cuando pensó en las palabras de su amiga: ¿habría otra razón para que esa familia Mills apareciera por aquí y ahora? ¿Era algo consciente? ¿Podía Emma, y tenía el derecho de balancear la cotidianidad de esa familia? Aunque después de todo, habían sido ellos quienes habían balanceado la suya. Quizás supiera más dentro de un mes…

* * *

Cuando Regina y Henry pusieron el pie en el suelo de Maine, se sintieron de repente calmados y en casa. Salieron de la sala de embarque y cuando los ojos de Henry encontraron a la persona deseada, soltó su mochila y echó a correr lanzando un grito de alegría apenas disimulado.

—¡Zeliiiiiiii!

—¡Hey, enano!— Henry se aplastó literalmente contra su tía, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes penetrantes —Entonces, ¿esta pequeña estadía en Nueva York? ¿Habéis encontrado el motivo de la partida?

—¡Sí!

—¿Y?

—Tendremos todo el tiempo de hablar de eso en casa. Buenos días, Zelena— dijo Regina, visiblemente fatigada del viaje

—Hey, hola. ¿Todo bien?— se inquietó la bella pelirroja

—Habría sido todo perfecto si detrás de mí no hubiera tenido a un bebé llorando los tres cuartos de hora…

—Ouh, qué mal. Bueno…¿Adivinad quién ha hecho la mujer torta de todos los tiempos?

—¡Bien!— dijo entusiasmado Henry.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue esencialmente un diálogo entre Henry y Zelena, porque Regina se estaba quedando dormida en el asiento delantero, aliviada de ya no tener los llantos estridentes e incesantes en sus orejas.

—Entonces…¿La has visto?

—Sí

—¿Y?

—Es guapa

—¿Y qué más?

—Es poli

—Lo sé. Háblame de ella, de cosas que no sabemos por la investigación del detective.

—Hm…Su apartamento está bien. Ella es divertida

—¿Divertida? ¿Divertida cómo?

—Dice todo lo que piensa, sin filtro…

—Ah, eso debió de agradarle a tu madre…— dijo irónicamente la pelirroja

—Y que lo digas…

Zelena lanzó unas ojeadas hacia atrás, y vio a un Henry pensativo…o solamente cansado.

—¿Henry?

—¿Hm?

—Tu madre, ¿qué piensa ella?

—Creo que no quiere confesárselo a sí misma, pero…también le ha gustado.

—Hm…

—Nueva York, es una ciudad guay…

Zelena lo miró una última vez por el retrovisor antes de suspirar y aparcar ante la mansión de los Mills.

Apagó el motor y se giró hacia su hermana.

—Gina, hemos llegado

—Hm…¿Ya?

Ella rió

—Regina Mills remolona, eso es nuevo— se burló

Como toda respuesta, Regina le dirigió una oscura mirada antes de salir del coche, seguida de su hijo.

—¿Dónde está tu hija?

—Pijama party en casa de Ava y Grace

—Hm…¿Quieres almorzar?

—Con gusto. Tengo unas ganas de que me cuentes todo vuestro periplo neoyorkino— sonrió

—Oh, no hay gran cosa que decir, no mucho más de lo que ya sabíamos por las investigaciones de Glass.

—¿De verdad? ¿Esos papeles precisaban su manera de hablar, de moverse, sus interacciones con vosotros, con Henry?

—…

—Hey, no te acuso de nada…

—Lo sé, lo sé…— se masajeó la sien y entrecerró los ojos

—De verdad deberías pensar en ponerte las gafas. Tus lentillas no te ayudan. Además, estás mucho más sexy con las gafas.

—¿Acabas de llamarme «sexy»? ¿Tú, mi hermana?

—¿Cuál es la vergüenza? Deja que adivine: no te has deshecho de tu sempiterno traje-chaqueta, ¿eh?

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Es mi estilo

—Eres demasiado cuadriculada…

—No tenía la intención de gustarle. Hemos ido para que conociera a Henry y se entablara una relación entre ellos.

—Lo sé. ¿Y así parece haber sido, no?

—Sí— sonrió Regina —Es lo esencial

—Entonces, lista para darme tu opinión sobre la elaboración de mi torta?

Regina sonrió

—Sí

* * *

—Tiene un coche, un viejo coche amarillo canario…Mamá dice que hay muchas probabilidades de que cojamos una enfermedad desaparecida hace decenios si nos metemos dentro. Yo creo que exagera…

Zelena se echó a reír.

—Bueno…En todo caso, no se puede decir que no le haya producido una fuerte impresión a tu hijo.

—Exacto

—Y otra cosa, Henry, ¿tiene ella pasatiempos? ¿Hace deporte?— vio entonces el rostro de Henry palidecer —¿Qué?

—Yo…No lo sé…¡Mamá!

—Nada de pánico, Henry. Apenas la hemos visto dos días…Tenemos muchas cosas que conocer de ella, por eso ella va a ven…— se detuvo, pero demasiado tarde, su hermana desorbitó los ojos esmeraldas y sonrió

—¿Qué? ¿Va a venir? ¿Aquí? ¿A Stroybrooke?

—Mamá y yo la hemos invitado para Halloween. Así verá la fiesta en la ciudad

—Hm, interesante…

—Solo lo he hecho por Henry— añadió Regina —Deben aprender a conocerse

—¿Y solo eso?

—¡Evidentemente que sí! ¡Zelena!— gritó Regina golpeando la mesa, lo que hizo sobresaltarse tanto a Henry como a Zelena. Regina gruñó, frotándose el rostro y dejando las gafas sobre la mesa. A continuación, la abandonó sin ceremonia, dejando a su hijo y a su hermana solos.

Henry se giró hacia Zelena

—Está cansada…

—Lo sé. Es mucho estrés para ella

—¿Por qué?

—Ciertamente tiene miedo de que tú acabes encariñándote con tu verdadera madre y un día acabes abandonándola

Henry frunció el ceño

—Yo jamás haría eso

—Lo sé, y sé que Regina también lo cree…Pero la situación se le escapa, y sabes hasta qué punto detesta cuando no lo controla todo.

Henry sonrió

—Sí…Cambiando de tema, Emma vendrá en un mes. Habrá que decorar la casa, encontrarme un disfraz, que todo sea perfecto.

—Calma, Henry…Todo será perfecto. Y aunque no lo fuera, Emma no te querrá menos

—…

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Yo…No sé si le gusto. Quiero decir, me dijo que a menudo había pensado en mí: en qué me había convertido, lo que hacía en mi vida…¿Y si se desilusiona conmigo?

—¿Cómo puede desilusionarte contigo, Henry? Eres el niño que toda madre soñaría con tener, incluida yo. Y no se lo digas a Robin, me mataría.

Henry entonces sonrió

—No quiero causarle penas a mi madre y tampoco decepcionar a Emma…Eso me deja poco margen para cometer errores.

—Eres un niño, evidentemente que cometerás errores, ¡es más, lo espero! Porque si no los cometes, eso pone el listón muy alto para Robin y para mí— ella rió —Y eres un niño…Los niños cometen errores, tonterías, dicen palabrotas, montáis escándalos, incluso os escapáis

—¿Eh?

—Sí, no, mal ejemplo…Lo que quiero decir es que: aunque cometas errores, aunque te enfades, aunque tus notas no sean perfectas, al igual que tus modales, tu madre no te amaría menos, y eso no haría que Emma no quisiera volver a verte.

—…

—Subo a ver a tu madre. ¿Puedes recoger la mesa?

—Pero…¡Maincrfat me espera!

—Henry, ¿puedes esperar un poco antes de rebelarte? Tiempo mal escogido, vas a tener que mejorar.

Él sonrió entonces antes de recoger la mesa, ella le despeinó los cabellos cuando pasó a su lado y subió al cuarto de su hermana. Tocó suavemente y no escuchó respuesta alguna. Abrió y encontró a Regina, estirada en la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

—¿Regina?

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo?

—¿Ahora pides permiso?

Zelena tomó eso por una señal y cerró la puerta tras ella antes de sentarse en la cama, y finalmente adoptar la misma posición en la que estaba su hermana, acostándose a su lado, mirando hacia el techo.

—Lena…¿Qué piensas de los macarrones con queso?

—¿Hm? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Responde

Zelena, a pesar de lo absurdo de la pregunta, pensó en una respuesta coherente y seria.

—Hm…Es un plato…¿sencillo? Familiar. ¿A quién no lo gustan los macarrones con queso?— dijo con naturalidad

Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿La lasaña es más…sofisticada?

—Yo no diría eso…Solo es más elaborada. Lleva más trabajo hacerla, es menos accesible. Pero si está bien hecha, es deliciosa.

—…

—¿Por qué?

—Yo…no lo sé

—Claro, me preguntas sobre macarrones y lasañas…¿así como así?

—Esa Miss Swan nos ha comparado con macarrones y lasaña

—Hm, déjame adivinar: ¿tú eres la lasaña y ella los macarrones?

—Algo así. Somos tan diferentes. Henry…Henry…

—…Sabe separar las cosas— añadió Zelena —No tengo ningún temor al respecto

—…

—Y tampoco deberías tenerlo tú. Después de todo, has sido tú la que has querido todo esto.

—Como si hubiera tenido elección

—Por supuesto que la tenías. Y además, al final, se han llevado bien…Era el fin, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, evidentemente. No pensaba que fuera tan rápido y tan fácil. Es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba.

—Me asombras. Pero una cosa te digo: has criado bien a Henry, él sabe todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que vosotras habéis hecho, por él: una bella casa, una educación cuidada, ambiente familiar, un hogar acogedor. ¿Sabes? Sin todo eso, incluso yo, nunca habría salido hacia delante.

—Zelena…

—Es verdad y lo sabes. Después de la muerte de Robin, me costó mucho superar el dolor, pensar que tenía que afrontar el embarazo sola…Pero la verdad era que jamás había estado sola: Henry y tú sois todo lo que tengo— sonrió tristemente —Y no ha nacido la persona que me quite esto

Regina no pudo sino sonreír de alegría, pero en su interior, una incertitud persistía, una duda, un miedo…Amaba a su hijo y sabía cuánto él la amaba…pero ¿la lasaña podía competir con los macarrones?


	4. Cosa de costumbres

**Hola gente. A ver, este capítulo es muy largo. Lo he empezado el sábado 3 de noviembre, a media tarde, para que calculéis cuánto se tarda más o menos en traducir, corregir y subir.**

 **Cosa de costumbres.**

Emma estaba sintiendo una migraña lacerante, una de esas que notas llegar desde lejos y que sabes que te va a durar todo el día, a pesar de los remedios, a pesar de la calma.

—Hey, Swan…Entonces, ¿y eso de que nos dejas?

—Solo por unos días, Jones, no seas alarmista. Sé que me vas a echar de menos.

—Oh, sí, eso seguro: no ver tu cabellera rubia por el rabillo del ojo, no tener mis fosas nasales asaltadas por tu sempiterno chocolate con canela desde las primeras horas de la mañana…Sin mencionar tu perfume de mercadillo y tus bromas indecorosas…Sí, tienes razón, te voy a echar de menos…— gruñó él

Emma esbozó una sonrisa

—Sí…Son solo unos días…

—Y si no es una indiscreción, ¿a dónde vas? Porque por mucho que le dé a la memoria, casi nunca has cogido vacaciones y cuando lo has hecho, no has puesto un pie fuera de Nueva York.

—Maine

—Mai…¿Perdón? ¿Puedes repetir?

—…

—Joder…¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Emma Swan deja Nueva York por Maine— ironizó

—Storybrooke

—¿Disculpa? ¿Hay un pueblo llamado así allí abajo? Bueno, no me asombra…Venga, déjame adivinar, ¿es un pueblo portuario que huele a pescado y donde todo el mundo se conoce hasta el punto de que si estornudas en la calle, la gente de dice «Salud»?

—Eres tonto…

—Hey, tráeme algo de recuerdo

—Toma, ya te lo tengo— ella le extendió su dedo corazón extendido y Jones se golpeó el pecho

—Oh, Swan, estoy aturdido…—Emma le sacó la lengua —¿Es así como piensas enseñarle buenas maneras a tu hijo?

Ella perdió su sonrisa

—No soy yo quien tiene que educarlo. Además, ya lo está muy bien

—La verdad es que ella no está nada mal…—lanzó Jones pensando en la furia que había aparecido en la oficina —Un carácter endiablado, pero…verdaderamente nada mal.

—Oh, créeme, no juegas en su categoría

—Emma…Yo estoy en todas las categorías— dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora

—Oh, créeme…En la de ella no— rió ella. Y cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, completó —Es lesbiana

—Hm…Puede intentarme. Sobre todo si están lesbiana como tú

—Nada que ver, yo soy bi, pero ella es totalmente lesbiana: casada, un hijo

—Mierda…Bueno, me volveré a centrar en ti

—Puedes seguir esperando

—No siempre has dicho eso

—Error de principiante— ironizó ella

—Ah, ah…

—Venga, donjuán, te dejo…

Emma cogió su bolso, comprobó que no se dejaba nada sobre su mesa y salió de la comisaría. Mañana a esa hora, estaría en Maine.

* * *

Pero antes de eso, debía pasar por la ineludible prueba de su mejor amiga. Emma apenas se sorprendió cuando vio a Ruby, sentada en el suelo, delante de su puerta.

—Pero, ¿cómo has entrado?— dijo asombrada

—Buenas tarde también a ti, miss Swan

—Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Oh, me he aprovechado de la generosidad del calvito de gafas redondas. Me recuerda al viejo de «Nos vemos allá arriba», ¿sabes?

—Hm, es M. Stynes, pero es muy estricto con la seguridad.

—Nunca me niegan nada…Basta con que parpadee y me suba un poco la falda y todo hecho, viejo o no, nunca se resisten.

Emma reviró los ojos mientras abría la puerta, seguida de cerca por Ruby. Esta última se dejó caer literalmente en el sofá.

—Te lo ruego, siéntate— ironizó Emma —¿Quieres beber algo?

—Una cerveza

Cuando la bella rubia volvió, se sentó al lado de su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?— dijo divertida Emma, aunque sabía muy bien alrededor de qué giraría la conversación.

—Hm, comencemos por el principio: ¿estás listas para afrontar Maine?

Emma rió

—Hey, tampoco es Camboya

—¡Pero hace frío! ¡Está donde el Diablo perdió los calzones! ¡Y huele a pescado!

—Para

—No tendrás cobertura…¿Y si esa mujer es una asesina en serie? ¿Y si no eres su primera presa? ¿Quién te dice que no ha aparecido junto con su hijo en casa de otra, alegando que es la madre del chico, para después llevarla a Maine y cortarla en pedazos?

—Estás completamente loca. Deberías dejar de ver películas de terror.

—¡No sabes nada de ella, ni de ese chico! Antes de aceptar volver a verlos, deberías haber pedido un test de ADN

—…

—Después de todo, dejando de lado esa probable semejanza con su progenitor, no tienes nada.

—Ella se ha pasado más de un año haciendo investigaciones.

—¡Precisamente! Ella sabe todo de ti, y tú prácticamente nada, salvo lo que ha consentido a decirte. Deberías tú también investigar. ¡Espera!

Ruby se levantó y cogió el portátil, que estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, después volvió a sentarse en el sofá y lo abrió.

—Ok…Vamos a buscar

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tú no podrías hacerlo también? Podrías enterarte de cosas interesante sobre ella.

—También podría perfectamente preguntarle

—Y ella podría responderte cualquier cosa, no tendrías ningún medio de saberlo

—…

—Venga, comenzamos con algo sencillo: Re-gi-na Mills…¿Cómo se llama el pueblo?

—Storybrooke

—Hm, Storybrooke, Maine…Ok, ya— le dio al enter y, empujada por la curiosidad, Emma plantó su mirada en la pantalla. Y cuando vio el rostro de Regina aparecer, no pudo sino sonreír.

—Al menos no ha mentido sobre su identidad— dijo irónicamente —Y por lo que se ve, tampoco sobre su cargo de alcaldesa de la ciudad.

—Hm…Tiene de verdad un hijo de 12 años, Henry Daniel Mills. Es viuda de…Espera…— Ruby se quedó mirando una foto donde se podía ver a Regina Mills mucho más joven, agarrada al brazo de una joven mujer castaña de ojos avellana —¿Es una mujer? ¿Regina Mills es lesbiana?

—¿Y?

—No pareces sorprendida, ¿por qué?— Emma se encogió de hombros —¿Lo sabías?

—Henry me habló vagamente, no quise insistir.

—¿Y a ti no te ha parecido bien hablarle de esto a tu mejor amiga?

—¿En qué te concierne?

—¡Pero esto cambia todo!

—¿Todo qué?

—¡Está libre!

—¿Y?

—Está libre y es lesbiana, es la carretera de la felicidad para ti. Cría a tu hijo, tiene una buena situación, es el mejor partido que podías tener.

—Ruby, para con eso inmediatamente, no voy allí por eso. Y además ella y yo somos radicalmente diferentes. Y apenas la conozco…

—¡Esta pequeña escapada a Storybrooke viene como anillo al dedo!

—Para

—Vale…— Ruby volvió a la pantalla y comenzó a leer —Es alcaldesa de Stroybrooke desde hace más de 11 años. Se casó con Danielle Mills dos años antes de eso. Adoptaron a Henry en un acto de locura. El punto positivo es que parecen ser de mente abierta en ese pueblo si han elegido no solo a una mujer, sino encima lesbiana.

—…

—Danielle Mills murió hace cinco años en un accidente de coche. El conductor fue arrestado en estado de embriaguez: tomó la carretera en sentido contrario. Los Mills estaban todos en el coche. Danielle Mills murió en el acto, Regina Mills estuvo varios días en el hospital a causa de una conmoción cerebral, solo Henry Mills resultó indemne.

—Para

—¿Qué?

—Yo…tengo la sensación de estar espiando en su vida.

—Ella ha hecho lo mismo contigo

—Pero era por su hijo, esto es gratuito.

—¿No quieres saber?

—Sí, pero me gustaría enterarme por boca de ella

—¿No quieres saber si ha rehecho su vida?

—Si así fuera, pienso que me enteraré en su momento

—Hm, ok— ella se quedó mirando una de las imágenes de Regina, que parecía en una conferencia —No está nada mal…¡Oh! ¡Tiene una hermana! Oh, mierda, también ella tiene…

—Stop. Por favor.

Ruby iba a protestar, pero cuando vio la mirada determinada de su amiga, cambió de tema.

—¿A qué hora te vas mañana?

—Henry me ha pedido que esté allí para la cena…

—Ha estado bien que mantuvieras el contacto con él durante este mes

—Sí…Me mandaba emails cada tres o cuatro días. A veces acompañados de fotos de cómo iba avanzando la decoración de Halloween.

—Está aferrado

—Siente curiosidad, y cuando esta esté satisfecha, se alejará.

—Y tú, ¿qué harás tú en ese momento?

—No lo sé…Pienso que, de momento, me gustaría aprender a conocerlo mejor: en su entorno, su escuela, sus amigos…

—Es comprensible. Y también podrás aprender un poco más sobre su madre.

—…

—En fin, me has comprendido…

—Me temo que sí— sonrió Emma, pero si fuera franca consigo misma, habría confesado que, sí, la perspectiva de conocer más sobre Regina, su cotidianidad, su vida, volvía la cosa más interesante.

—No tengo disfraz para Halloween…— resopló ella —No he tenido tiempo de buscar

—Ponte tu uniforme…¡Oh no, tengo algo mejor!

—¿Qué?

—¡Te lo traigo mañana!

—Espera, dime…

—¡Sorpresa!

—No me gustan las sorpresas…

—Ah, bah, te debió encantar entonces la llegada de los Mills

—…

* * *

Emma cerró con fuerza la puerta cuando hubo metido la mochila. Entonces suspiró: tenía por delante al menos tres horas de carretera y ya hacía frío. Había recibido una decena de mensajes de Henry dándole varias instrucciones: cómo encontrar la casa, dónde aparcar, qué hacer cuando llegara e incluso sugerencias de regalos para ofrecerle a Regina a su llegada. La joven se divertía, era como si Henry intentara que esa corta estadía fuera la mejor.

Así que cuando arrancó su coche, antes de emprender el gran periplo, se detuvo en una floristería para comprar un ramo de orquídeas, las flores favoritas de la bella morena según Henry. Debía dar buena impresión, debía probarle a Regina que tenía más que dar que un sencillo plato de macarrones, que también podía ser refinada…¡cómo un plato francés de cinco estrellas!

Jamás podría compensar los doce primeros años de la vida de Henry, pero si ellos aceptaban, le gustaría estar presente en los próximos doce, y más allá.

Por tanto, solo tenía un objetivo durante esa estancia: complacer a Regina, en el sentido convencional del término, demostrarle que podía ser otra cosa más que rudas maneras de urbanita. Debía demostrarle que sabía llevar su vida, que era lo suficientemente responsable como para contemplar la posibilidad de, en algún momento, encargarse de Henry por unos días…¿Por qué no?

Y mientras pensaba y volvía a pensar en todo ello, los kilómetros desfilaban sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ya estaba en las proximidades de Maine y de su paisaje tan atípico: anchos bosques espesos, campos que se extienden más allá de lo que alcanza la vista, y de repente el mar…Ya no estaba muy lejos. Y al borde de una línea recta rodeada de campos, se dibujó un bosque y repentinamente, un panel «Bienvenidos a Storybrooke»

—Ok, ya está hecho— resopló

Avanzó por el pequeño pueblo y tras algunos kilómetros de bosque, fue a dar directamente a una pequeña ciudad llena de colores, una larga calle principal bordeada de comercios de todo tipo. No se lo creía: tenía la impresión de encontrarse en una de esas películas de Navidad donde todos los habitantes se conocían. De repente, las palabras de Ruby le vinieron a la mente, y sonrió.

Como Henry le había dicho en los numerosos correos, las calles estaban decoradas con elementos de Halloween: telas de arañas, calabazas de todas las formas y de todos los colores, brujas suspendidas, zombis errantes y esqueletos fosforescentes. Lo vio divertido, pero también admirable: le pareció que Nueva York había perdido las tradiciones y que esa pequeña ciudad no vivía sino de ellas: los escaparates, las farolas, los parques, todo estaba decorado. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse de qué serían capaces de hacer por Navidad.

—Ok, vamos a…Mifflin Street

Programó el GPS que marcaba que faltaban unos cinco kilómetros para llegar. Y tras haber bordeado la costa, entró en lo que parecía ser el barrio elegante de la ciudad.

—Wow…Ok, estamos jugando en otra liga…

Ralentizó al ver la inmensa construcción colonial de fachada blanca y setos impecablemente cortados. Emma solo podía pensar que la alcaldesa debía tener una batería de ayudantes para ayudarla a mantener esa mansión en pie. Aparcó en el camino del garaje, como le había indicado Henry. De repente, se sintió muy pequeña y fuera de su sitio en ese lugar, su coche era literalmente un manchurrón en el paisaje.

Detuvo el motor y salió del coche para ver el umbral y la fachada de la mansión decorados con una inmensa tela de araña con un arácnido de plástico que se balanceaba en el hilo, mientras de la puerta colgaba una corona de hojas de arce con los colores del otoño en la que había incrustadas pequeñas calabazas. Emma aprobaba totalmente la elección de esa refinada decoración. Cogió su mochila y echó a andar, descubriendo un sendero bordeado por linternas en forma de pequeños fantasmas. Sonrió antes de escuchar que la puerta de la entrada se abría y que de ella surgía el muchacho.

—¡Emma!

—Hey, Henry, hola!

—¡Has llegado rápido!

—No había nadie en la carretera

—Ven, mamá está en la cocina, está preparando todo para esta noche

—Ok

Ella siguió al muchacho y apenas hubo puesto los pies en el interior de la mansión un dulce aroma a pollo asado invadió sus fosas nasales. Sonrió suavemente.

—Miss Swan, por aquí— dijo la voz ronca de Regina.

Guiada por Henry, dejó su mochila y su chaqueta en el vestíbulo antes de llegar a la cocina donde Regina presidía, delantal alrededor de la cintura y cabellos recogidos.

—Buenas tardes, Miss Swan, ¿ha tenido buen viaje?

—Sí, gracias. Esta ciudad, por lo poco que he podido ver de momento, parece encantadora.

—Lo es. Ya es tarde, pero mañana, si lo desea, podríamos, Henry y yo, enseñársela.

—Con mucho gusto

—¿Es para mí?— dijo ella lanzando una mirada al ramo que Emma sostenía en la mano

—Oh, euh, sí, yo…

—Déjelas ahí, las pondré en un jarrón, son magníficas, gracias. Orquídeas…Mis preferidas, ¿cómo…?

—Hm, también yo tengo mis pequeños detectives— sonrió

Sonrisa que Regina le devolvió con una pizca de diversión.

—¿Puedo mirar?

—Oh, aprenderá, querida, que la cocina es mi dominio privilegiado. Poca gente tiene acceso a él.

—Oh, ya veo…Pero no tengo la costumbre de estar mano sobre mano

—Es usted nuestra invitada

—Quizás…No sé…¿Podría ayudar a Henry a añadir más decoración de Halloween en la casa?

—¡Sí!— se entusiasmó el muchacho —¡Queda mucho por poner! ¡Venga, mamá, di que sí!

—Muy bien. Como de todas maneras parece que voy a estar encerrada aquí al menos una hora más…

—¡Bien! Voy a buscar las últimas cajas— dijo el chico antes de desaparecer a toda prisa.

—¿Qué exquisitez nos prepara?

—Para esta noche, nos contentaremos con un sencillo pollo con verduras. Pero preparo anticipadamente los pasteles y la sopa para el festival.

—Ah, sí, Henry me habló de eso en uno de sus emails: el festival de Halloween.

—Se trata más bien de una fiesta en el barrio. Los vecinos montan juntos un buffet distendido y se vigila a los niños que van a la caza de chucherías. Tenemos vigías, de los que usted va a formar parte.

—¿Ah sí?

—Henry lo quiso. Quería que usted fuera la guía de su grupo

—¿Cómo va eso?

—El guía tiene por misión vigilar a un grupo de niños, llevarlos de puerta en puerta, y devolverlos a su hora a sus casas.

—Creo que seré capaz de ello. Es muy amable por parte de Henry haber pensado en mí

—Es una manera de acercarse a usted

—Y…¿usted está bien con eso?

—Por supuesto. Es mi hijo, pero biológicamente, jamás podría negar su afiliación con él.

Emma asintió antes de que Henry volviera a aparecer, con los brazos ocupados de una gran caja.

—¿Vamos?

—¡Vamos, chico!

Y se alejaron bajo la mirada tranquila de Regina.

* * *

—Ok. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

—¿Podríamos poner una gran guirnalda de hojas de otoño a lo largo de la barandilla de la escalera? Y algunos fantasmas y calabazas por ahí. Hay que sacar también la marmita.

—¿La marmita?

—Es donde metemos los caramelos para los niños

—¿Cómo se los daremos si nosotros también estaremos fuera?

—Mi madre se queda.

—¿Ah? ¿No participa de la fiesta?

—Ella se encarga del buffet en la calle

—Es triste que no te acompañe…

Henry se encogió de hombros

—Este festival no existía antes de que ella lo creara…precisamente por mí

—¿Ah no?

—Ella quería hacer algo especial para los niños de la ciudad, incluido yo.

—Es…un gesto muy bonito

—Sí, también creó el baile de Navidad

—¿El baile de Navidad?

—Hay un desfile por la tarde, Papá Noel viene y se para a los pies del abeto, en el centro de la ciudad. Escucha a los niños…y por la noche, hay una inmensa velada. Es super guay. Quizás…quizás puedas venir…para verlo

Emma lo miró y sonrió

—No sé, chico…También tengo una familia y…

—¿Ah sí?

—Mis padres

—¿Eres muy allegada a tus padres?

—En realidad no…

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

Emma suspiró y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, en medio de las telas de araña y calabazas.

—Hice muchas tonterías cuando era joven, y no me porté muy bien con ellos

—¿Ya no les hablas?

—Oh, sí, seguimos en contacto, pero…es difícil

—¿Tiene que ver con Neal?

Emma se paralizó y se giró de repente hacia Henry

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Cuando el detective hizo averiguaciones sobre ti…

—Oh, claro…Y para responderte: sí, tiene cierta relación

—Oh, ok…

Emma se sorprendió de que él no quisiera saber más. Pues a pesar de la investigación del detective, había cosas que no podían averiguarse con una investigación.

—¿Es todo?

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Henry mientras intentaba desanudar los hilos de una tela que iba a poner en las ventanas.

—¿No quieres saber más?

—Mi madre me ha dicho que era privado y que si tú deseabas hablarme de ello a mí, o a ella, debía salir de ti.

Emma sonrió ante el cuidado de Regina.

—Tiene razón. Gracias. Bueno…¿Vamos a ello? Entonces, ¿comenzamos por la guirnalda?

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Emma no se había involucrado tanto en la decoración de algo. Y pronto Regina les avisó de que era hora de la cena.

—Miss Swan, he faltado a mis deberes. No le he ofrecido enseñarle la casa, ni le he mostrado su habitación para que pueda dejar sus cosas.

—No pasa nada, con la euforia, es normal. La sigo.

Regina asintió y subió las escaleras, seguida de una Emma cuya mirada estaba fija a la altura del aventajado trasero de la bella morena. Desvió la mirada, pero de repente, chocó contra la joven mujer.

—Ops…Perdón

—¿Está con la mente en otra parte, Miss Swan?

—Hein, euh…¿Decía?

—Decía: ha hecho un gran trabajo con Henry. La casa jamás ha estado tan decorada.

—Oh, gracias. Hay que decir que él sabe motivar a las tropas

—Ah, eso sí, no se puede decir que le falte energía e ingenio. Ya hemos llegado. Este es el piso de la habitación de Henry, la mía y dos baños a cada lado. La plata de arriba es la suya: una habitación de invitados y un baño.

—Esta casa es magnífica

—Herencia familiar

—¿Siempre ha vivido aquí? ¿En Stroybrooke, quiero decir?

—Sí que yo recuerde. Antes de mí, era mi madre quien reinaba en la ciudad

—Ah, ¿entonces el puesto de alcalde se hereda de padres a hijos?— dijo divertida Emma

—De cierta manera. Esta ciudad fue construida por mis antepasados y los del Señor Gold.

—¿El Señor Gold?

—El terrateniente de la ciudad. El 70% de los terrenos le pertenecen.

—¿Entonces por qué no es él el alcalde?

—Porque la gente nunca ha votado por él. Y le puedo decir que, cuando cogí el cargo con apenas 25 años, no le gustó mucho.

—Me lo imagino…— rió Emma —Supongo que sus padres están orgullosos de usted y de lo que ha hecho por esta ciudad

El rostro de Regina se oscureció de repente, justo en el momento en que llegaba a una puerta, que debía ser la de la habitación que iba a ocupar Emma.

—Mis padres ya no están aquí. Nos han dejado ya hace años.

—Oh…Lo siento

—No se preocupe, no tenía modo de saberlo.

Emma tragó saliva…Dígale eso a Ruby.

—Esta es su habitación. Espero que le guste.

Y cuando Regina abrió la puerta, Emma se quedó con los ojos como platos: esa habitación era tan grande como el salón de su apartamento.

—¿Qué si me gusta? ¿En serio? ¡Joder, es inmensa!

Regina enarboló una expresión igual de satisfecha que de molesta, pero no dijo nada.

—La dejo para que se refresque antes de unirse a nosotros para la cena.

—Entendido.

La puerta se cerró y Emma se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, y la mirada fija sobre la inmensa lámpara sobre su cabeza.

—Nada mal…

Después el suave aroma a pollo le subió hasta las fosas nasales y saltó de la cama para refrescarse y cambiarse. Una vez lista, bajó y sorprendió una conversación entre Regina y su hijo.

—Creo que ella estará bien aquí— dijo él

—Sí. Habéis realizado una bonita decoración juntos.

—Y no será la última

—No, Henry, habrá muchas otras

—¿Lo crees?

—Lo espero

—…

—¿Henry?

—No lo deseo…

Emma se quedó parada y su corazón se encogió. Aunque conocía al muchacho desde hacía poco, pensaba que estaba construyendo lazos con él.

—Henry…

—¡No! ¡No deseo eso!

—Te lo ruego, ya hemos hablado muchas veces, es por eso que viajamos a Nueva York. Miss Swan parece ser una buena mujer. Y os he visto hoy, habéis hecho un trabajo formidable los dos juntos.

—…

—Estoy segura de que al final de su visita, ya no querrás que ella se marche.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Querrías que se quedara?

Emma escuchó una risa ahogada

—Apenas la conozco. Pero si os lleváis bien, eso es lo esencial para mí, lo sabes.

—…

—Venga, deja de pensar en todo eso, y aprovecha

—Sí, mamá

Emma subió unos escalones antes de volver a bajarlos haciendo suficiente ruido para señalar que se acercaba. Cuando apareció en el salón, nada dejaba ver que se había desarrollado una conversación agitada entre Regina y su hijo. Este último, aunque sonriente, parecía un poco triste, mientras que Regina enarbolaba una sonrisa de fachada, de política experimentada.

—¿Estoy retrasada?

—En absoluto. Venga a sentarse. He olvidado preguntarle si tiene alguna preferencia en alimentación, alergias o un régimen especial.

—Oh, no, tengo un estómago de hierro que puede soportar tanto los platos refinados como la comida basura.

—Es…tranquilizador saberlo…En fin, creo— sonrió Regina

Emma se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Henry a su derecha y Regina frente a ella, en una mesa tan larga que bien podía haber tres metros entre ellas.

—Menudo comedor

—Gracias

Después comenzó la cena en un silencio solemne en el que Emma se deleitó con el pollo como jamás lo había probado. Y al final del plato principal, dejó escapar su glotonería y su satisfacción con un sugestivo gruñido que sorprendió tanto a Regina como a Henry, que intercambiaron una mirada. Henry no pudo disimular una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Está super bueno, gracias otra vez Regina!

La bella morena se crispó: era la primera vez, al parecer, que Emma la llamaba por su nombre. Una extraña sensación la hizo estremecerse, pero lo disimuló. Después de todo, ¿no había venido Emma a tejer lazos con la familia Mills?

—Mamá, ¿puedo traer el postre?

—Ve, cariño

Henry saltó de la silla ante la mirada sorprendida de Emma

—Bueno, debe estar super bueno ese postre para que se lance de esa manera

—He hecho un tiramisú— dijo sencillamente Regina, como si fuera natural

Emma, por su parte, desorbitó los ojos y la miró, incrédula

—Mierda…Usted parece, no sé…cómoda. Yo si consigo hacer tortitas comibles ya soy feliz.

—Parece que no es usted una fiera en los fogones

—Digamos que el estar sola desde hace bastante tiempo no ayuda a hacer esfuerzos por remediar eso.

—¿No tiene a nadie en su vida?

—Hm, no. Dedico la mayoría de mi tiempo a mi trabajo

—Ya veo…¿Y si Henry quisiera pasar más tiempo con usted?

—Evidentemente le haría espacio—sonrió Emma —La mayor parte de mi vida he vivido para mí. Pero Henry…Es una parte de mí que dejé de lado mucho tiempo. Creo que es la pieza que me faltaba del puzle, quizás para tomar mi vida por las riendas, madurar y avanzar.

Regina sonrió.

—Más le vale. Si debo dejarle a mi hijo, prefiero que sea una persona responsable y capaz

—¿Dejarme a su hijo?

—Sí, por las vacaciones, por ejemplo. Conozco a Henry, y sé que lo desea. Se ha aferrado a usted desde el minuto cero en que la vio…

Emma frunció el ceño y pensó en la conversación que había sorprendido entre Regina y Henry, le parecía que el sentimiento era totalmente otro para el muchacho.

—¿Algún problema?

—Hm, no. Veo que se lo toma usted bien. Hay que ser sincero: muchos en su situación tendrían miedo de que su hijo se apartara…Pero usted, es al contrario.

—Se lo he dicho, solo actuó por el bien de Henry.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Por qué otra cosa sería?

—No lo sé

—¡Aquí estáaaa!— gritó Henry apareciendo con una bandeja impresionante.

—Wow, vaya…¡No hace usted las cosas a medias!

—Si es un cumplido, le tomo la palabra— sonrió la bella morena

—Lo es— aseguró Emma

Y cuando su cuchara se hundió en el postre para acabar en su boca, una vez más, no pudo contener un gemido de satisfacción que, esta vez, incomodó más de lo necesario a la anfitriona.

Henry reprimió una risa, pero bajó rápidamente la mirada cuando la incomodidad de Regina fue captada por su hijo. Emma no se dio cuenta de nada y continuó deleitándose con el postre.

* * *

Y finalmente, el final de la cena marcó también el momento de Henry irse a la cama. Besó a su madre en la frente y vaciló antes de, finalmente, hacer solo una señal con la cabeza hacia Emma.

—¡Buenas noches, chico, hasta mañana!

—¡Sí! ¡Va a ser genial!

Ella sonrió y lo siguió con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras antes de girarse hacia una Regina ya en plena faena de quitar la mesa.

—La ayudo

—No se moleste, ha hecho un viaje largo, debería descansar

—Oh, no se preocupe, estoy en plena forma. Y es lo menos que puedo hacer tras tal cena.

—Como lo desee

Emma entonces se acercó y comenzó a retirar los desechos en silencio, al lado de Regina. Tras un momento, la bella morena se giró hacia Emma.

—¿Desea tomar una última copa?

—¿Por qué no? Quizás me ayude a dormir — rió ella

—¿Insomnio?

—A veces. Creo que mi cerebro está activo las 24 horas…Felizmente, necesito pocas horas de sueño.

—Algo que visiblemente no ha heredado Henry. Es una verdadera marmota

Emma sonrió, sentada al lado de Regina en el sofá.

—Hábleme de él

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—No sé: ¿es buen alumno?

—Sí. Podría ir mejor, pero tiene buenas bases.

—Hm…¿Tiene alergias? ¿Problemas?

—¿Problemas?— se alteró Regina

—No, en fin, quiero decir…Yo, por ejemplo, tengo intolerancia a ciertas frutas

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no ha cambiado mi vida, pero…me preguntaba si Henry tenía algo parecido

—Hm…Intolerancia a la lactosa, pero muy baja. No tiene alergia alguna, ningún…problema

—Entonces, ¿no tiene nada?

Regina comprendió repentinamente el fin de esas preguntas, y sonrió

—Es perfecto

Emma sonrió entonces y suspiró dulcemente: no sabía nada de Henry, ni su peso al nacer, ni si había tenido algún problema, físico o mental. Cuando dio a luz, solo supo el sexo. Ningún médico o enfermera le habían dicho si había el menor problema con su hijo: ¿tenía una buena media? ¿Un buen peso? ¿Buenos reflejos? ¿Tenía pecas? ¿O lunares? No sabía nada, y hasta donde puede recordar, siempre se había preguntado si su hijo era…normal.

—Yo, no quería…

—…Lo he entendido— dijo Regina posando una mano amiga en el muslo de Emma.

—Oh…Ok, no quería…En fin…Me cuesta posicionarme. Quiero decir, usted es su madre, ningún problema con ello, pero…yo, solamente soy la que lo trajo al mundo…

—Es mucho más que eso sin ser su madre, su mamá. Es bastante complicado y las sutilezas se podrían escapar al más pintado. Hay que estar en nuestro lugar para comprenderlo, al menos, intentarlo. Pues yo misma, tengo que confesar que a veces estoy perdida.

—Imagino que Henry deber estar perdido…

—Él sabe quién es su madre, pero…sí, le gustaría conocer sus orígenes. Quizás no se atreve a decírselo, pero espera mucho de esta estancia suya.

—¿Ah sí?

—Le gustaría de verdad saber más sobre usted, su familia.

—Oh…¿Pero no se ha enterado ya de cosas por su famoso detective?— dijo divertida

—Tengo que confesar que no le dije todo. Supuse que había cosas que usted preferiría hablarlo con él cara a cara.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Su hermano

—…

Al notar que la bella rubia se tensaba, Regina ejerció una tímida presión en su muslo.

—No tiene que darme ninguna explicación…

—¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Nada. No quise ser tan intrusiva. Ya creo que sé demasiado.

—…

—Miss Swan, no me debe nada, se lo aseguro

—…

Al ver que el tema era algo tenso, cambió de dirección

—Por cierto, no le he avisado, pero mañana se las tendrá que ver con un tornado pelirrojo

—¿Cómo?

—Mi hermana

—Oh…¿Es tan terrible?— rió Emma

—Hm, todo depende del cristal con el que se mire. Digamos que es…expresiva, muy expresiva.

—Ya veo

—No, no lo creo— ironizó Regina —Ella sabe que usted estará aquí. Espérese una avalancha de preguntas…Y no es muy sutil.

Emma sonrió

—Gracias por el aviso.

—Su hija y Henry están muy apegados

—¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

—Ocho años. El retrato de su padre— sonrió Regina con ternura

—¿Debo esperarme preguntas…?

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!— dijo Regina desorbitando los ojos —Y ya me disculpo de antemano

—No pasa nada. Pero es bastante injusto

—¿El qué?

—Tendrán información suplementaria sobre mí, información más informal, mientras que yo no sé nada de ustedes. Después de todo, es usted la mujer que cría al niño que yo traje al mundo…Es evidente, tiene una buena posición, y está educando a mi hijo como jamás yo lo hubiera podido hacer…

—Bien, ¿qué quiere saber?

—No sé…¿Tiene a alguien en su vida?

—¿Es eso importante?— dijo asombrada Regina

—Bah, ya sabe, es un poco como cuando los padres se divorcian y se vuelven a juntar con otras parejas: nos gustaría saber si estas son buenas para nuestro hijo.

—Es…lógico— sonrió Regina —Miss Swan…No sé cuál es su opinión sobre el asunto, pero…Henry podría sacar el tema y seguramente mi hermana lo sacará a colación…

—¿El qué?

—Soy lesbiana— Emma no soltó una palabra —Si eso es un problema para usted…

—No, en absoluto

—Oh…Mejor

—Pero mi pregunta sigue en pie— dijo Emma guiñándole el ojo con malicia

Regina, al ver a Emma cómoda con el tema, se relajó un poco

—No, no tengo a nadie

—Ok

—Pero la tuve

—…

—Es…Fue con ella con quien decidí tener un hijo. Tras varios infructuosos intentos de inseminación artificial, optamos por la adopción. Y Henry entró en nuestras vidas.

—¿Eran felices?

—Mucho. Storybrooke tiene sus desventajas, pero es, a pesar de lo que puedan decir de los pequeños pueblos, una pequeña ciudad compasiva y acogedora. Los habitantes me conocen y conocían a mi familia desde siempre. Cuando salí del armario, los habitantes lo aceptaron mejor que mi propia madre.

—Es…duro

—Pero desgraciadamente cierto. Cuando me presenté para el puesto de alcaldesa, mi querida madre siempre dijo que mi homosexualidad y mis deseos de tener un hijo me frenarían en mi empresa. Ella vino a mi matrimonio, pero solo por figurar, por el qué dirán.

—…es una tremenda pena

—Pero es así. Lo acepté y viví con ello. Desafortunadamente, ella no tuvo oportunidad de ver crecer a Henry. Murió cuando él tenía tres años, él apenas la recuerda.

—¿Y su padre?

—Murió mucho antes, de un infarto.

Emma se pellizcó el labio, dudando si mencionar la desaparición de su esposa, pero Regina lo notó y le sonrió

—Danielle, era mi mujer…Danielle amaba a Henry como si ella misma lo hubiera cargado en su vientre

—¿Ella ya no está?

—Murió cuando Henry tenía cinco años

—Lo siento muchísimo

—Yo lo viví mucho peor que él, él era demasiado pequeño.

—¿Sería una indiscreción…?

—Una accidente de coche. Un hombre borracho iba en sentido contrario y me arrancaron al amor de mi vida, y yo me gané esta cicatriz en el rostro— dijo señalando la pequeña huella que bordeaba su labio superior.

—¿A Henry no le pasó nada?

—No, y menos mal. No habría sobrevivido sin él. Fue mi única razón de vivir durante los meses siguientes. Y aún hoy, lucho constantemente por él, gracias a él.

—¿Y desde entonces no ha tenido a nadie?

—Para ser sincera, no he buscado. Tengo poco tiempo para dedicarle a eso.

—Lo imagino: mamá y alcaldesa de una ciudad…

—Y usted, a pesar de su soltería, ¿piensa encontrar a alguien que pueda ser merecedor de conocer un día a Henry?

—Confieso que mi vida amorosa es tan caótica como mi sentido del orden— rió ella —Y para ser sincera con usted, estoy en la misma situación: me doy mucho, demasiado, a mi trabajo. Y mi vida de soltera me gusta enormemente: salgo si quiero, me quedo encerrada en mi casa un fin de semana si lo deseo

Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a repensar su vida por Henry? Conozco a mi hijo y sé que desea verla más a menudo…Me gustaría que se desarrollara en un entorno sano.

—Sabré darle la vuelta a eso y a mis prioridades. Lo crea o no, pero…He pensado a menudo en él: ¿cómo pasaba sus cumpleaños? ¿Si tenía muchos amigos? ¿Es un buen estudiante? ¿Cuáles son sus hobbies?...A veces me imaginaba su cara…

—¿Y?

—Se parece a su padre— sonrió con naturalidad Emma

Regina se tensó y se pellizcó el labio inferior

—No sé si es un tema tabú para usted, pero debo hacer la pregunta: ¿debo preocuparme por un padre?

—No, murió hace unos años

—Oh…Lo siento

—No lo esté. A menos que tenga que ver con su alcoholismo y su vida alocada y nocturna. Vivía al 100, mucho más allá de los límites posibles. De esa manera lo conocí: yo estaba robando un coche que también él se disponía a robar. Y al final nos convertimos en los Bonnie y Clyde de los tiempos modernos…Pero tanto tirar de la cuerda…que se rompió

—¿Sería una indiscreción…?

—Murió durante una pelea en un bar. Como era costumbre, buscaba camorra, se creía invencible…pero no se puede mantener el tipo frente a un motero con un puñal. Murió desangrado en la ambulancia.

—¿Mantenían la relación?

—En realidad no…Solo teníamos amigos en común que me hablaban de él. Fueron ellos quienes me dieron la noticia de su muerte— ella suspiró —¿Cree…cree que debería hablarle a Henry de él?

—Si se lo pide. Y conociéndole, lo hará

—¿Debería decirle la verdad o edulcorarla?

—Oh, créame, esconder la verdad o mentirle a Henry jamás es algo bueno. Tiene ese sexto sentido…

Emma sonrió

—Ah…Algo que ha heredado de mí

Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—Bien, Miss Swan, es tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día

—Oh, hábleme de ese festival. Entonces, ¿tendré que ser la vigilante del grupo de Henry? Y usted, ¿qué hará?

—Yo me encargaré del buffet en la calle

—¿Entonces no estará con Henry?

—No al principio. La búsqueda de caramelos es durante la primera parte de la velada, después, una vez recogidos los caramelos, los niños se unen a la fiesta en el barrio.

—¿Y qué hay?

—Música, comida, y se elige el disfraz más bonito

—Oh…¡Eso me hace pensar que también tengo que disfrazarme!— exclamó la bella rubia

—Exacto. ¿Tiene lo que necesita?

—Hm, he cogido uno de mis viejos uniformes…Mañana haré algo con él. Quizás con la ayuda de Henry.

—Excelente idea. Estaré ocupada la mayor parte del día, pero sobre todo mañana por la mañana. Intentaré estar aquí cuando aparezca mi hermana.

—¿Tiene miedo, eh?— dijo divertida Emma

—Un poco. Ella está al corriente de la situación y ya puedo oír sus sarcasmos desde aquí

—No se preocupe, trabajo en un ambiente masculino donde las pullas y el sexismo son algo cotidiano. He logrado hacerme respetar por ellos, creo que conseguiré domar a su hermana.

—Si usted lo dice— se rió Regina

De repente sus miradas se cruzaron y la atmosfera se hizo pesada. Dejaron de sonreír y Regina desvió la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente más de lo debido a la bella rubia.

—Bien…

—…Es tarde, sí

Se levantaron de un salto y lado a lado subieron hasta la primera planta.

—Buenas noches, Miss Swan, hasta mañana

—Buenas noches, Miss Mills

Una última sonrisa educada y Emma subió una planta más, mientras que Regina desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó pegada unos segundos contra su puerta, masajeándose la frente, antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño y refrescarse el rostro con agua fresca. Miró su reflejo en el espejo: algunas ojeras se formaban bajo sus ojos color de almendras. Los próximos días serían agotadores tanto física como mentalmente, y la llegada de su hermana enfrentándose a Emma no arreglaría ciertamente nada. Sacó un tubo de comprimidos del armarito de encima del lavabo: necesitaría comprar más para los próximos tres días, estaba segura.

* * *

Emma se dejó caer sobre la cama sin tomarse la molestia de desvestirse. Y cuando se despertó al día siguiente, vio que toda la ropa estaba arrugada. Se la quitó, aún envuelta en el sueño, para meterse en la cabina de la ducha y echarse encima el chorro de agua casi hirviendo, la energía necesaria para afrontar la larga e intensa jornada prometida por Regina.

Y cuando estuvo lista, bajó y se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Henry y Regina, ya preparados. Echó una mirada a su reloj

—Oh, euh…¿Estoy atrasada o algo?

—No— rió Regina —Yo soy madrugadora

—¡Y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!— dijo entusiasmado Henry

—Buenos días, Miss Swan— añadió Regina en un tono de reproche llamando al orden a Henry.

Él perdió su sonrisa y bajó ligeramente la cabeza

—Buenos días, Miss Swan

—Buenos días a los dos y, es Emma. Y eso vale también para usted— dijo ella mirando a Regina

—Sí, bueno…Tengo que irme, le dejo a Henry

—¿Qué…? Pero…

—Nada de pánico, Miss Swan, solo van a sacar los caramelos y dejar listos los disfraces, ¿no, Henry? De momento nada de salir.

—Entendido

—Bien— ella rodeó la encimera y besó a su hijo en la frente antes de limpiar con su pulgar un huella de leche con chocolate —Pórtate bien

—Sí, mamá

La situación era anodina, pero provocó algunos mariposeos en el vientre de Emma: estaba lejos aquel tiempo en que ella tenía esa relación con su madre. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Regina se había marchado, y de repente, se encontró frente a frente con Henry.

—¿No desayunas?

—Oh, sí, sí. Entonces, ¿cuál es el programa?

—Como mi madre ha dicho: vamos a rellenar la marmita con caramelos y después elegiremos nuestros disfraces. Este año, mi madre no ha tenido mucho tiempo, pero normalmente ella me hace uno y siempre me quedo entre el tercer y quinto puesto.

—¿Y qué se gana en ese famoso concurso?

—No gran cosa: vales de compra, una cesta de productos hechos en Storybrooke, lo que incluye sardinas frescas, pasteles de Granny's y cosas como tickets para restaurantes…Pero este año mi madre me ha dicho que los lotes serán diferentes, pero no me ha dicho nada más.

Emma sonrió

—Ok, entonces…Desayuno y enseguida nos metemos con los caramelos

—¡Hecho! ¿Tortitas?

—Un placer

El muchacho la sirvió y Emma se rió del papel de «chico grande» que se había adjudicado solo teniendo 12 años. Desayunaron en silencio antes de que Henry diera el pistoletazo para la preparación de la velada.

Y mientras estaban metiendo en la marmita un surtido de caramelos y bombones, Emma atizó un poco su curiosidad

—Entonces, parece que tu tía vendrá hoy

—Sí…como mamá ha dicho: es un tornado pelirrojo

Emma sonrió

—Sí, en esos términos la definió— Henry asintió —¿Es tan terrible? Tu madre parecía tensa ante la idea de su llegada…

—Oh, es solo que tiene algo de miedo ante lo que mi tía pueda hacer o decir en tu presencia. A menudo no le da tiempo a pensar lo que suelta por la boca, por lo menos es lo que dice mi madre. Yo la adoro.

—Y también tienes una prima

—Robin, sí. Nos llevamos muy bien, aunque ella es más pequeña.

Emma sonrió

—¿Va a participar en el festival?

—Como todos los años. Y como todos los años, mi madre tiene miedo del disfraz de mi tía. Tiene el arte y las maneras de sorprender a todo el mundo

—Hablando de disfraz…

—Ya, deberíamos darnos prisa. ¿Me enseñas el tuyo?

—¡Ven!

Condujo a Henry a su habitación donde ella sacó uno de sus primeros uniformes, que habían cambiado desde entonces.

—Wow…¡Excelente! ¡Podríamos modificarlo para convertirlo en algo como…policía zombi!

—¿Por qué no? Necesitaríamos unos cortes de tijeras y sangre falsa

—¡De eso tenemos! ¡Vas a molar un montón!

—¿Y tú?

—Oh, este año…me contentaré con el disfraz del año pasado: era un Drácula bastante simpático.

—¿Qué te gustaría haberte puesto?

—…

—¿Henry?

—Vi un disfraz en el pueblo…en un escaparate. Era genial.

—¿Y de qué era?

—Un caballero. Con armadura, espada, escudo…¡Era perfecto!

Emma lo miró y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Enséñamelo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos a ver qué tal es!

—Pero mi madre no quiere que salga hasta que ella regrese

—Estás conmigo, y si nos damos prisa, podremos volver y no se enterará.

Henry hizo una mueca

—Se dará cuenta…

—No te preocupes. La cogerá conmigo, mis hombros lo pueden soportar. Venga, cuánto más esperemos, más correremos el riesgo de que nos pille.

Entonces ella se levantó, cogió su chaqueta, y de repente Henry hizo lo mismo. Salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al coche de Emma.

—¿Este es tu coche?

—¿Qué? No hay que fiarse de la carcasa, va como la seda, es un verdadero bólido

—Si tú lo dices…— rió Henry.

* * *

Emma, al no conocer nada de la ciudad, solo pudo fiarse de las indicaciones de Henry. Él la condujo por las calles y detuvo su coche frente a un pequeño restaurante con una fachada jovial e invitadora.

—¿Granny's?

—Sí, el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. La señora Lucas es una de las mejores cocineras del pueblo…Bueno, dejando de lado a mi madre, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto—recalcó, Emma, divertida —Espera…¿Has dicho Lucas?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No…No, por nada— Emma frunció el ceño mirando las vitrinas —Me daré un salto en estos días

—Ningún problema, es un lugar al que no se puede dejar de ir en esta ciudad. Venga, vamos, ¡voy a enseñarte el disfraz!

—¡Te sigo!

En la calle, Emma podía ver a algunos caminantes, algunos la saludaban amigablemente, otros aceleraban el paso a causa del viento de otoño. Por cierto, si lo hubiera sabido, se habría puesto un suéter debajo de la chaqueta.

—¡Está allí!

Emma se paró delante del escaparate de una tienda que se asemejaba más a un bazar que a una verdadera tienda. Entraron anunciando su llegada con el sonido de la campana.

—¡Allí!— dijo Henry corriendo hacia el disfraz de caballero, en oro y plata, sujetando firmemente una espada como Excalibur, y un escudo en el que se veía grabado un león.

—Efectivamente, no está nada mal…— Dio la vuelta y vio el precio —Hm…150 dólares…No es barato

—Sí, lo sé. No me he atrevido a pedírselo a mi madre…

—¿Por qué? ¿No tiene ella medios?

—Oh, sí, pero…Le da mucha importancia a que me ponga disfraces originales…Siempre me los ha hecho ella misma

—Pero tú mismo has dicho que este año no ha podido hacerlo

—Es por eso que me ha pedido que use el del año pasado, ajustándole algunas cosas.

—¿Crees que se enfadará si te lo llevas?

—No tengo tanto dinero…Por supuesto tengo algo ahorrado, pero lo guardo para un ordenador.

—Yo te lo regalo

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí…Tómalo como…un regalo de compensación por estos años de retraso.

—No me debes nada, lo sabes

—Lo sé. También sé que nunca te ha faltado de nada, y que será muy duro encontrarte algo que ya no tengas. Así que…Deja que te regale esto— Henry miró entonces con deseo el disfraz et se mordió el labio —Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—¡Ok!

—¡Si no estás entre los tres primeros puestos con esto, yo ya no entiendo nada!— dijo divertida la joven.

Y mientras ella iba al mostrador a pagar, un hombre de cierta edad se acercó a Henry.

—Joven Mills…¿Cómo está usted?

—Ah, Señor Gold. Muy bien.

El hombre, de mirada dura y recta figura, enfocó enseguida su mirada sobre Emma

—¿Y quién es tu amiga?— se giró hacia Emma —No recuerdo haberla visto antes

—Oh, es porque no soy de aquí, sino de Nueva York. Solo estoy por unos días

—¡Es mi madre!

Gold abrió la boca de sorpresa.

—¿Tu madre? No sabía que Regina hubiera finalmente rehecho su vida…

—¿Qué? Oh no, nada de eso. Soy la madre biológica de Henry, eso es todo.

Gold frunció entonces el ceño y puso una mano protectora sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que se encuentra usted aquí? ¿Regina lo sabe?

Lejos de sentirse enfadada por las sospechas, Emma sonrió

—No se preocupe, no tengo la intención de llevarme a Henry conmigo. He sido invitada por los Mills a pasar Halloween aquí

—Voy a meter el disfraz en el maletero— dijo Henry cogiendo las llaves de las manos de la joven.

—Oh…Ya veo. Bien, bienvenida a Storybrooke. Lo siento, somos una pequeña ciudad de la que Henry es, literalmente, el pequeño príncipe. Todo el mundo lo conoce, todo el mundo aprecia a los Mills.

—Lo imagino y no le reprocho nada. Pero que quede claro que no tengo ninguna intención de robarle a Henry a Miss Mills. Ella es su madre, yo solo soy la que lo trajo al mundo.

—¿Cómo la encontraron?

—A través de un detective, si comprendí bien. Son de ideas fijas— rió ella

—Es lo menos que se puede decir. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto, ¿miss…?

—Miss Swan, Emma

—Hasta pronto, Miss Swan

La bella rubia reviró los ojos: ¿era su nombre tan feo como para que nadie quisiera pronunciarlo?

Y cuando entró en el coche, Henry ya estaba sentado.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, ¿quieres un chocolate caliente en Grany's? Ella le pone una pizca de canela

—¿Por qué no? Pero no mucho rato. No me gustaría que tu madre nos pillara.

—¡Prometido!

* * *

Emma estacionó justo delante del restaurante y lanzó una ojeada divertida al escaparate: un pequeño restaurante típico de este tipo de ciudades cuya terraza está desierta a finales de octubre. A pesar de todo, el porche y las mesas estaban decorados con sus mejores galas de Halloween.

—Hace las mejores tortitas del pueblo, pero no se lo digas a mi madre…

—Prometido— dijo una alegre Emma

Entraron y algunos clientes se giraron hacia la puerta, pero rápidamente, volvieron a sus platos. Emma se dejó guiar por Henry hasta una mesa libre y una mujer mayor, de redonda silueta, de cabellos grises recogidos en un moño y con unas pequeñas gafas redondas, avanzó hacia ellos.

—Henry, ¿qué haces aquí sin tu madre?

—Está trabajando. Emma y yo hemos ido a buscarme el disfraz para esta noche

—¿Emma, hm?

—Emma Swan, encantada— dijo la bella rubia tendiendo una mano hacia la anciana mujer.

—Eugenia Lucas, Granny para esta pequeña ciudad

—Lucas…Es extraño, conozco a una persona que se apellida Lucas. Es más corriente de lo que se cree.

—Quizás. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo familia— sonrió la anciana antes de girarse hacia Henry —Entonces, ¿te sirvo lo de siempre?

—Un chocolate con canela. Solo estamos haciendo una pausa antes de marcharnos.

—¿Y para usted?

—Idem

—Muy bien, vuelvo enseguida

—¡Tengo unas ganas de ponerme mi disfraz!

—Dime, ¿acaso hay una chica a la que quieras impresionar?

—¿Qué? No, no…

—Ah, jovencito, hay una cosa que debes saber de mí: sé cuando la gente miente. Y ahora, me estás mintiendo

—¿Un radar de mentiras? Interesante. ¿Estás segura de que funciona?

—¿Por qué? ¿Debería saber algo?

—…

—¿Henry?

El muchacho bajó la mirada y en ese momento regresó Granny's con los dos chocolates. Metió la cuchara en su taza.

—Hay…hay una chica

—Oh…¿Quieres contármelo?

—Mi madre no lo sabe…En fin, no hay nada que saber. Es solo que me gusta mucho…Pero eso es todo

—¿Tiene nombre esa jovencita?

—Grace

—Bonito nombre— sonrió Emma

—Que encaja con ella. Es la chica más bonita del colegio.

—Bah…¿La conoceré esta noche?

—Sí. Estará en otro grupo, pero ella es del barrio, así que…

—…la veremos en el buffet

—Eso es

—Vamos a tunear tu atuendo para que ningún otro se le parezca.

—¡Genial!

Se quedaron varios segundos callados, degustando un chocolate que Emma calificaría de perfecto. Entonces, Henry comenzó a agitarse en su asiento.

—¿Algún problema?

—No…

—¿Henry?

—Es solo que…Ya sabes, yo te buscaba a ti y no pensé que…

—¿Qué…?

—Que también tendría un padre. En fin, forzosamente tengo uno…Pero habiendo sido criado por dos mujeres…Le doy poco importancia al lado paterno. Pero…

—Tienes un padre— sonrió Emma —Tenías un padre, murió hace unos años

—Oh

—Lo siento

—No, no lo estés, después de todo no lo conocía. Solo quería saber si…

—¿Si te le pareces? Toma, míralo tú mismo

Ella sacó de su bolso su cartera, y de esta una foto. Henry la tomó y miró una versión más joven de Emma: los cabellos más largos, gafas en la nariz, una silueta más delgada y menos musculada gracias a años de entrenamiento policial.

—¿Es él?

—Bealfire

—¿Era su nombre?— dijo asombrado Henry

—Sí, sus padres eran medio hippies…Yo lo llamaba Bae

Henry sonrió y trazó con su dedo el rostro del joven al lado de su mujer.

—Tengo sus cabellos

—Y también su mirada. Y a veces lo veo en tus muecas de refunfuño. Era un as en eso.

—Ya…¿Él…también estuvo en la cárcel?

—Tu padre era de los de…vivir a tope sin preocuparse de las repercusiones. En esa época, yo pensaba como él, pero fui menos astuta, y me cogieron.

—Sí, lo sé, el detective nos dijo que habías estado en prisión

—Un año. Y eso salvó mi vida. Pero tu padre, creo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cruzarse en su camino con alguien o algo que lo metiera en vereda. En mi caso fue la prisión y te tuve a ti.

—¿Yo?

—No te he criado, pero te llevé nueve meses. Y si te di en adopción, no fue de buena gana. Lo hice porque sabía que conmigo no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Quería lo mejor para ti, y en esa época, no era yo. Si hubiera hecho las cosas correctamente, habría podido criarte, y teniendo eso en mente, rehíce mi vida: ya no quería ser una incapaz. Hoy, no tengo ninguna intención de separarte de tu madre, pero seré feliz si formo parte de tu vida.

—Sí, yo también

—¿Y de qué lado se posicionará tu madre?

—¡HENRY!

Emma y el muchacho se sobresaltaron a la vez cuando escucharon la voz ronca de Regina, que hacia una entrada estruendosa en el restaurante, casi arrancando la pequeña campana.

—Mamá, pero…

Regina corrió hacia él

—¡Te había dicho que no salieras!

—Mamá…

—¡No!— se giró hacia Emma —Y usted, Miss Swan, la creía más adulta

—Regina, escuche, yo…

—¡Es Miss Mills! Y no hay ninguna excusa. Le había dicho que se quedara en casa. Imagine mi pánico cuando volví y me encontré la casa vacía. Al menos podría coger el teléfono.

Emma lo sacó de su bolsillo para constatar que estaba en silencio.

—Ah, mierda…Lo siento…

—¡Henry, ven, vamos a casa!

El muchacho, sabiendo que se había equivocado, siguió a su madre, seguido de cerca por Emma que pagó rápidamente los chocolates antes de volver a su coche.

—¿Mi hijo ha subido en eso?

—¡Camina muy bien!— dijo alterada Emma

—Henry, a mi coche, rápido

El muchacho obedeció sin abrir la boca y Emma se encontró de repente cara a cara con Regina.

—Le ahorro el sermón de la madre responsable y ejemplar que debe ser para Henry, dado que solo está ejerciendo desde hace poco, pero le estaría agradecida si no saboteara 12 años de educación en nombre de un deseo cualquiera de tejer lazos con él. Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo, e ir en contra de las reglas que yo impongo no es la mejor idea, ni para él, ni para usted, ¿he sido bastante clara?

—Cristalina

—Miss Swan, si me desautoriza una vez más…— no continuó la frase, prefiriendo morderse el interior de la boca y desviar la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Emma

—Solo que hoy no necesitaba este estrés suplementario

—Escuche, lo siento de verdad. No tenía ninguna intención de socavar su autoridad, ni marcarme puntos extras con Henry. Sencillamente no he visto dónde estaba el mal.

—Entonces es aún más grave. Cuando digo algo, no es para disgustar, sino por razones que me incumben. No quería que usted saliera esta mañana por la sencilla y única razón de que no he avisado a nadie de su llegada.

—Oh…

—¿Qué?

—Pues podría ser que…Henry ya me haya presentado

—¿A quién?

—¿Gold?— Emma dijo con una mueca

Regina suspiró.

—Tenía que ser él, precisamente— se masajeó las sienes como si reflexionara —Bien…Volvamos

—¿Miss Mills…?

—No hemos terminado Miss Swan, pero no tengo la intención de ponerme más en evidencia y montar un espectáculo.

Tras eso, desapreció en su coche, mientras Emma pudo distinguir a Granny tras una de las ventanas del restaurante.

—Super…— gruñó ella antes de meterse también en su coche y seguir de cerca a Regina.

* * *

Cuando estacionó, Henry saltó del Mercedes de Regina.

—Henry, entra

—¡Espera, tengo que recoger mi disfraz!

—¿Tu qué?

Emma salió del coche y abrió su maletero para sacar el grueso paquete que contenía el disfraz de Henry. Este último lo cogió y pasó por delante de su madre antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa. Regina estaba completamente perdida.

—¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Qué disfraz?

—Oh, Henry quería ese disfraz de caballero por Halloween, así que…quería enseñármelo, por eso hemos salido

—…

—¿Miss Mills? ¿Todo bien?

—Soy yo la que todos los años le hace el disfraz

—Me ha dicho que este año no ha tenido tiempo…

—Pensaba arreglarle uno antiguo…

—Reg…Miss Mills, lo siento…

—Todos los años, se lo hago

—…

—Las cosas cambian…— concluyó ella antes de entrar en la casa, dejando a una Emma aturdida y perpleja.

* * *

Cuando entró, se encontró sola. Henry ya estaba en su habitación y Regina era invisible. Dejó su chaqueta y bolso en el vestíbulo antes de subir a la habitación de su hijo. Tocó suavemente ante de escuchar un ligero «Adelante»

—Hey…

—¡Hey, mira, he pensado que podríamos añadirle una capa! Eso le añadiría un efecto principesco, ¿no crees?— Emma hizo una mueca —¿Algún problema?

—Creo que hemos herido a tu madre

—No deberíamos haber salido, es verdad, pero…

—…No, hablo del disfraz

—Oh…

—Se lo ha tomado mal…Y pensando en ello, es verdad que podríamos haber esperado su autorización

—…

—Hey, no se trata de devolverlo ni nada de eso, pero…Si debes hacerle modificaciones, deberías ir a verla, para que tenga la impresión de que al menos ha participado en algo.

—Hm, ya veo…Tienes razón. Pero, ¿y tú?

—Yo he colaborado financieramente, y está bien así. Venga, ve a verla.

—Ok, gracias Emma

—De nada, chico

Henry salió de su habitación y se dirigió exactamente a donde sabía que su madre se refugiaba cuando estaba contrariada: su despacho. Tocó suavemente antes de abrir y ver a su madre sentada en el sofá, enjugándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Mamá?

—Henry…yo…

Él se precipitó y la abrazó, para gran sorpresa de la mujer que estrechó sus brazos suspirando de alivio. Los brazos de su hijo eran el lugar que prefería sobre la tierra.

—Perdóname, mamá, no queríamos ir en contra de tu opinión. Solo quería…No sé, deseaba estar con ella un rato.

—Lo sé, cariño— ella se apartó para mirarlo —Es por eso que está aquí, ¿no?— él asintió —Solo me asusté.

—Lo siento

—Entonces…Tienes un nuevo disfraz

—Mamá, sé que este año es difícil, entonces…Solo quería…

—Cambiar

—Un poco. ¿Estás triste?

—Un poco— repitió ella con una ligera sonrisa —Pero es la vida. Teníamos una tradición y por lo que se ve…tú tienes una nueva

—Mamá. Podemos juntar las dos. Tú tenías la costumbre de hacerme mis disfraces, este año es especial, en muchos aspectos, lo sabes, Entonces, ¿por qué no hacer algo especial también?

—¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Emma me ha dicho que ella ya ha participado en cierto sentido en la elaboración de mi disfraz y que ahora era tu turno de poner algo.

—¿Cómo?

—Me gustaría una capa

—¿Una capa? ¿De super héroe?

—No— rió él —Hemos comprado un disfraz de caballero

—Interesante elección

—¡Es muy bonito! ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

—Con mucho gusto. Tenemos aún algunas horas antes de que llegue tu tía

—¡Genial!— él saltó del sofá y, antes de llegar a la puerta, se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y abrazó una vez más a su madre —Gracias otra vez mamá

—Pero, no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, ¿comprendido?

—¡Prometido!

Salió del despacho y Regina suspiró suavemente. En un gesto mecánico, manoseó el anillo que llevaba en su dedo. Las cosas cambiaban, ella lo sabía. Lo sospechaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? El día en que decidió que había que investigar para encontrar a la mujer que había traído al mundo a Henry, había imaginado que ese día llegaría: el día en que Emma Swan atravesaría las fronteras de Maine. Sabía que a partir de ese día, las cosas serían diferentes.

Solo que Emma aún no imaginaba el impacto de su llegada y las próximas consecuencias. Pero de momento, Regina debía enfrentarse a otro desafío: la llegada de su hermana en las próximas horas, una prueba de la que saldría bien parada.

* * *

 **Hola gente, siento la tardanza, pero Sedgie escribe capítulos muy largos, y mi tiempo es escaso. Solo podré actualizar entre los viernes por la tarde y el fin de semana. De lunes a jueves, imposible con el trabajo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Y una cosa: la relación entre ellas no será de un día para otro, va a ser muy lenta, no recuerdo cómo se dice en inglés, ya que todo tiene un término en esa lengua.**


	5. Un buen equipo

**Hola, gente. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo enorme de este fic. A degustarlo.**

 **Un buen equipo**

Emma se quedó encerrada en su habitación hasta el final de la mañana, ya que Henry, al volver a la habitación le había dicho que su madre había aceptado la idea de modificar su disfraz. Entonces, ella había decidido dejarlos solos, pensando que no tenía cabida en ese momento madre e hijo.

Así que, cuando tocaron a su puerta, elevó la cara del libro en el que estaba inmersa.

—¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió para dejar percibir a una Regina avergonzada

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto

La bella morena entró e hizo una mueca cuando vio a Emma, con las botas puestas, sobre la cama.

—¿Quiere algo?

—Hm…Vamos a pasar a la mesa, ¿quiere unirse a nosotros?

—¡Oh, claro!— dijo la bella rubia saltando de la cama

—Miss Swan, gracias

—¿Por qué?

—Por…Por habernos…habernos dejado tiempo

—De nada, sé lo que es tener tradiciones familiares a los que uno se apega. Siento haber puestos sus costumbres patas arriba.

—A partir de ahora habrá que asumir eso: usted está en la vida de Henry, con sus costumbres y sus deseos también. Tenemos que aprender a hacer concesiones, como con ese disfraz, y aprender a vivir los unos con los otros.

—Por mí va bien

—Entonces mejor que mejor. Venga a almorzar, Henry está ansioso por enseñarle su disfraz.

—¡Estoy ansiosa por verlo!— sonrió Emma

Y mientras estaban bajando, Emma dijo

—¿Y usted? ¿Se va a disfrazar?

—Oh, como todos los años, me gustaría, pero no tengo tiempo. Sacaré algún vestido de gala que he reajustado.

—¿Cómo que reajustado?

—Lo verá esta noche—sonrió Regina

—¡Hey, Emma, mira!

—¡Wow, chico, estás magnífico!

Henry se había ajustado su resplandeciente armadura, una capa púrpura de terciopelo, un escudo en el que había incrustados pequeños brillantes que parecían muy reales y una espada casi tan grande como él.

—Vaya, impresionante señora alcaldesa

—Gracias

—¿Parezco un verdadero caballero?

—Solo te falta el fiero semental para acompañar a tu bella Grace a tu castillo

—¿Grace?— preguntó sorprendida Regina —¿Quién es Grace?

Emma se mordió el labio inferior por su torpeza antes de mimar con los labios al chico un tímido «Lo siento»

—Es…no es nada, mamá, solo una amiga, estamos en la misma clase— refunfuñó el muchacho.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, bueno, voy a buscar la bebida— dijo escapándose a la cocina

—Joder, no hay nada más incómodo…— rió Emma, pero cuando Regina la miró seriamente, perdió su sonrisa

—¿Usted lo sabía?

—Oh, euh, hemos hablado vagamente esta mañana en el Granny's

—…

—Hey Reg…Miss Mills, no es nada. Solo está pillado por una niña, es normal.

—Solo tiene 12 años

—Algún momento tendría que ser. Y sé que es bastante inteligente para no cometer una tontería. Es un buen chico. Ella le gusta, es normal. Es un chico muy guapo— sonrió ella

—Debe concentrarse en otras cosas…

—Solo tiene 12 años. Es un buen alumno, es un chico cultivado y sensato. Estoy segura de que siempre ha hecho lo que usted ha deseado que hiciera. Déjelo respirar un poco…Es Halloween, el día de los niños.

—Miss Swan, le estaría agradecida que no interfiriera en mi educación. Aún es _mi_ hijo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Solo ha descubierto la maternidad hace un mes, y pretende darme lecciones educativas?

—Regina, no es…

—¡Es Miss Mills!— gritó ella

—¿Mamá?

Las dos mujeres se giraron entonces hacia Henry que sostenía en una mano una garrafa de agua y en la otra un montón de servilletas.

—Henry…— suspiró Regina

—¡No has podido evitarlo! ¿No? ¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo todo?— dejó la garrafa en la encimera y subió rápido las escaleras, dando un portazo después a la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que las dos jóvenes mujeres se sobresaltaran.

—Yo…Creo que me voy a marchar, ha sido una mala idea. Visiblemente es un poco pronto y…

—No

—¿No?

—Nosotros…Todos tenemos que hacer esfuerzos. Yo sabía que su llegada cambiaría las cosas, solo que aún no estaba preparada para que todo fuera tan rápido.

—…

—Lo siento

—Debería usted ir a verlo

—Deberíamos ir juntas

Emma asintió y a la vez se pusieron en movimiento para subir a la habitación del hijo de ambas.

—¿Henry?

El joven estaba sentado en su escritorio, intentando, por lo que parecía, hacer creer que estaba ocupado leyendo cualquier libro de texto.

—Henry, cariño…Ven aquí

El adolescente se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su madre y a Emma lado a lado. Se levantó y se puso entre las dos, sentados al borde de la cama.

—Yo lo…nosotras lo sentimos. Todos tenemos que reajustarnos a esta nueva situación. Debemos aprender…

—…a vivir juntos— continuó Emma —Ya sabes, yo he estado la mayor parte de mi vida sola y hace un mes descubro que mi hijo es un hermoso muchacho inteligente y que deseaba conocerme. Aún no tengo todos los códigos y estoy segura de que tu madre me los enseñará. Soy una novata en la materia…

—Hoy todos hemos aprendido algo— sonrió Regina —Y te prometo que me esforzaré, así como Miss Swan. Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer, por descubrir…Pero solo lo conseguiremos si tú estás ahí con nosotras, ¿ok?

Henry pasó su mirada entre su madre y Emma y sonrió

—Ok

—Bien, entonces vamos a comer antes de que llegue tu tía

Regina intercambió una sonrisa y una mirada confiada con Emma e invitó a esta última y a Henry a bajar y comer, almuerzo que transcurrió calmadamente.

—Entonces…Esa Grace…

—Mamáa…— refunfuñó Henry —Solo es una amiga…

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Estará esta noche?

—En mi grupo no si es lo que quieres saber

—No te pongas a la defensiva, chico, solo quiere saber, eso es todo— suavizó Emma

Regina esbozó una sonrisa educada y de gratitud hacia Emma

—Ella tiene razón. Solo me intereso…por ti

—Está en mi clase, es muy bonita…Y yo soy tonto y soso, no tengo ninguna oportunidad

—¡No digas tonterías!— exclamó Emma —Eres mi hijo, y seguro que has heredado, además de mi sentido del deber y mi inteligencia, un encanto inconmensurable

—¡Vaya! ¿Nada más?— dijo Regina riendo

—Evidentemente. ¿No es evidente? ¡Mírelo!

—Parad…— suspiró el muchacho —qué vergüenza

—¡No, pero sí es verdad! Eres un chico muy guapo, más adelante, romperás corazones…— pero ante la mirada circunspecta de Regina, rectificó —Sí, bueno, dentro de mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Cuando hayas acabado tus estudios, por supuesto

—Por supuesto— dijo divertida Regina

—Ok, stop

—Jajajaja, no te avergüences

Pero Henry reviró los ojos mientras quitaba la mesa, dejando a Regina y Emma a solas. Pero cuando la bella rubia vio la mirada perdida de Regina, carraspeó

—Hm…¿todo bien?

—Solo me estoy dando cuenta de que con usted no se cierra tanto ante este tema como conmigo

—Normal

—¿Ah sí?

—Usted es su madre. Yo sencillamente parezco la amiga simpática, la tía lejana que viene de vez en cuando con regalos, solo para poner patas arriba su vida por un tiempo.

—¿Y yo?

—Usted es la persona más importante en su vida. Lo que usted piense, diga, a todo le da tanta importancia que la menor cosa que le conmueva…Bah…Está preocupado por lo que usted pueda decir o pensar

—Ya veo…Soy bastante…rígida en este tema

—Es normal, pero se hará con ello, no tiene elección: él continuará creciendo y se convertirá en un joven guapo que gustará a las chicas, o chicos, da igual, y usted no podrá hacer nada, sino acompañarlo y guiarlo en esa nueva etapa, pues más que nunca él la necesitará, aunque él no tenga conciencia de ello.

—…

—¿Qué?

—No la creía tan altruista y filósofa

Quizás no haya criado a un hijo, pero he estado en su lugar: una adolescente rebelde, que quiere crecer alejándose de sus padres…Al final, hice malas elecciones, pero sé que Henry no hará lo mismo. Es bastante inteligente y sobre todo tiene un estilo de vida mucho más cómodo.

¿Piensa usted en el suyo, en su estilo de vida, quiero decir?

—Conmigo es diferente, hice malas elecciones muy pronto y eso hizo que las cosas no se arreglaran. Mis padres eran cariñosos, pero torpes. Y yo no era paciente. No les dejé tiempo, quise ir demasiado deprisa, demasiado pronto y llegué demasiado lejos, sin posibilidad de retorno, dando un paso en falso que me llevó a prisión. Solo en ese momento comprendí, y tuve la oportunidad de tener a mis padres cuando salí y pudimos volver a unir las piezas, pero en ese tiempo mi error me costó un hijo…

…

—Pero estoy feliz porque no podría haber soñado nada mejor para él que lo que usted le ha dado y seguirá dándole— sonrió Emma —Lamento muchas cosas, y haber abandonado a mi hijo forma parte de ello, pero al final, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Él es feliz, es lo principal. En su momento, no estaba segura si yo hubiera podido siquiera conseguirle un techo.

—Muchas gracias

—De nada, y es de corazón— dijo Emma posando una mano amiga en la de la bella morena

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y fue el momento que eligió Henry para volver. Vio las manos juntas y el intercambio de miradas y sonrió discretamente antes de carraspear, separando a las dos mujeres.

—Mamá, ¿te vas a poner el disfraz del año pasado?

—Creo que sí. Aunque no he tenido tiempo de perfilar los detalles

—¿Por qué no se lo toma?— preguntó Emma

—Porque quedan muchas cosas por preparar para esta noche

—Quizás pueda descargarla de algunas tareas, ¿no?

—¡Venga, mamá, di que sí!

—Yo…— su mirada pasó de Emma a su hijo, después suspiró —Muy bien

—¡Yes! Venga, ven Emma, voy a enseñarte lo que podemos hacer antes de que llegue Zelena

Y los dos salieron de la casa ante una Regina que plasmaba una tímida sonrisa, pero algo más relajada. Se retiró entonces a su habitación y sacó de su armario un largo vestido negro y sonrió: ese año, causaría sensación.

* * *

—Ok, ¿por dónde comenzamos?— Henry se giró hacia ella con expresión divertida —¿Qué?

—¿De verdad crees que queda algo por hacer?

Emma miró a su alrededor y constató que, en efecto, todo ya estaba listo: desde las glorietas pasando por la decoración de la calle y de cada casa.

—Ok, entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—Para que mi madre respire un poco. Debe descansar algo

—¿Ah?

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes: la llegada de mi tía, y la noche que se avecina…todo eso…

—Hm…Ok. Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos mientras?

—¿Podemos mejorar la decoración de la casa?

—¿Con telas de araña extra?

—Sí, y también había pensado en añadir algunas calabazas linternas en el sendero.

—Venga, vamos a ello.

* * *

Y finalmente, Emma y Henry trabajaron en la decoración exterior de la mansión al menos tres horas. Y cuando Regina fue a buscarlos, quedó extasiada con sus esfuerzos.

—Y, ¿qué te parece?— preguntó Henry, ansioso por la opinión de la madre

—Está magnífico, bravo

—Emma me ha ayudado mucho

—Sé que sí— sonrió Regina —Felicidades, Miss Swan

—Gracias. ¿Y usted ha podido adelantar con su disfraz?

—Sí, estoy bastante satisfecha

—¡Guay!— se entusiasmó Henry

—Comienza a hacer frío, deberíamos entrar, Zelena no tardará

—¿Se quedarán a dormir aquí?

—Sí, tienen una habitación en su misma planta

—Aún no me doy cuenta de lo grande que es esta casa— sonrió Emma

Regina entonces sonrió

—Después de usted

—Mamá, ¿vemos Jack?

Regina reviró los ojos

—¿Jack? ¿Qué es eso?— dijo Emma

—Es _La extraña Navidad del Señor Jack_. Desde pequeño, Henry tomó la costumbre de llamarlo solo Jack. Es una especie de tradición familiar, como ver en Navidad, a Scrooge o _Polar Express_.

—Oh, genial, adoro ese tipo de tradiciones— sonrió Emma

—¿Quieres verlo con nosotros?

—Oh, euh…Es algo en familia…

—También formas parte de la familia, ¿eh, mamá?

—Oh, euh…Sí, claro

Emma le sonrió a Regina

—¿Está segura? Puedo subir a mi habi…

—…Por favor, júntese a nosotros

—Ok

Henry sonrió antes de meter el DVD en el reproductor y sentarse entre Emma y Regina que habían querido sentarse cada una a un lado del muchacho. La película comenzó y el trío se acomodó en el sofá para una hora y media de visionado. Pero a cada cierto momento, la mirada de Emma se desviaba hacia Regina que parecía concentrada en la película, plegando cada cierto momento los ojos. Emma frunció la mirada a su vez cuando vio que Regina se levantaba y volvía segundos más tarde con unas gafas de pasta negra en su rostro.

Emma se quedó fija en ese nuevo perfil y seriedad que añadían esas gafas al rostro de la bella morena. Y cuando esta se giró hacia ella, Emma desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la pantalla, sin atrevérsela a mirarla.

Y cuando el fin de la peli llegó, el motor de un coche se escuchó y Emma salió del torpor en el que la había hundido la película.

—¡Zelena!— gritó Henry saltando del sofá.

—Llega el tornado— suspiró Regina

Y apenas hubo acabado la frase cuando tocaron a la puerta. Henry abrió y de repente una pequeña rubia le saltó a los brazos con un grito estridente, mientras una alta pelirroja hacía lo mismo saltando al cuello de Regina, lo que divirtió mucho a Emma.

—¡Holaaaaa Henryyyyy! ¡Entonces tu disfraz!

—¡Es genial, no te lo vas a creer!

—Robin, por favor, compórtate. Si no, tu tía aún creerá que te crio mal y con palabrotas. Buenas tardes, hermanita— sonrió la pelirroja de ojos verdes penetrantes.

—Buenas tardes a las dos

—¡Robin, te presento a Emma, mi otra madre!

La pequeña, con sus ocho años, se giró hacia la bella rubia y le sonrió educadamente

—Encantada

—Lo mismo digo, señorita

—Bien, bien…No habías mentido…— murmuró Zelena al oído de su hermana —Esto promete ser interesante— Regina reviró los ojos y Zelena frunció el ceño —Llevas tus gafas, de nuevo.

—¡Bien! Miss Swan, deje que le presente a mi hermana, Zelena. Zelena, te presento a Emma Swan, la…madre biológica de Henry.

—¡Robin, ven, te voy a enseñar mi disfraz!— dijo Henry cogiendo de la mano a su prima y desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

—Encantada, Miss Swan. Bienvenida a Maine

—Gracias

—Entonces, ¿la acogida de mi hermana no ha sido demasiado…fría?

—No, al contrario, muy pocas veces he sido recibida así

Zelena frunció el ceño

—Sorprendente…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Regina no suele ser muy abierta…

—Zelena, stop. Supongo que traes maletas.

—Evidentemente, mi disfraz de esta noche se toma él solo dos maletas.

—¿Dos maletas? ¿Qué ha metido dentro? ¿Un caballo a pedazos?— dijo divertida la bella rubia

—Casi, ya lo verá. Supongo que también usted habrá previsto un disfraz

—Henry me lo pidió, sí

—Interesante. Creo que será el Halloween más interesante desde hace años

Regina sonrió penosamente y Emma se dio cuenta rápidamente de su incomodidad. No dijo nada, sabiendo que la situación era ya algo complicada, no imaginaba el estrés de Regina en ese momento.

—Los niños han ido a prepararse, deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Zelena, ya sabes dónde está tu habitación

—La ayudo— se ofreció Emma

—Oh, no se moleste…

—Mi habitación está al lado de la suya, no es una molestia

—Muy bien, gracias

Emma subió entonces con una mochila y Zelena, antes de seguirla, se giró hacia su hermana y le levantó el pulgar, como aprobándola. Regina suspiró antes de ella misma subir a su cuarto.

* * *

—Es bonita— dijo Robin sentada en el borde de la cama de su primo

—¿Quién?

La pequeña rubia reviró los ojos

—Tu madre, idiota

Henry entonces la miró fijamente con expresión incrédula

—¿Huh?

—¿Miss Swan? Tu madre, tonto

—Ah, oh…Sí, lo es

—Super diferente a Regina

—Eso está claro

—¿Es buena?

—Es super guay, sí

—Tengo la impresión de que no puede haber nadie más opuesto que tu madre y esa Miss Swan— rió la pequeña

—Ya. Se llevan bien, en fin…puede funcionar

—¿Sabe que tu madre es…?

—¿Lesbiana? Sí. ¿Crees que podrían cambiar las cosas?

—¿A peor querrás decir?

—Bah…No forzosamente

La pequeña entrecerró los ojos, como intentando leer en la mente de su primo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero decir nada…

—Claro, por supuesto…¡Venga, escupe!

—No hay nada que decir

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad

—Aún mientes muy mal, es desolador

—Y tú eres patética queriendo parecer mayor cuando solo tienes ocho años

—Pronto nueve, pero esa no es la cuestión. Dime

—…

—Lo prometo, no le contaré nada a mi madre, ni a la tuya

—No lo sé…Yo…Solo es una tonta impresión

—¿Qué impresión?

—Que se llevan bien…Que quizás podrían llevarse…¿mejor?

Robin lo miró antes de desorbitar sus grandes ojos verdes

—Oh…Ohhhhh, ya veo. ¿Tú crees?

—No sé, ni siquiera sé si Emma es…de ese lado, pero, no sé, hay algo.

—¿Curiosidad quizás? Pero nada de atracción

Henry gruñó antes de recostarse a su lado

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que eres más inteligente que yo?

—Porque lo soy. Hemos hechos test.

—Oh, cierra el pico, Einstein— rió Henry

—No es mi culpa si soy un genio

—Bah, mira por dónde…

—Si me dejas sola con ellas, podría decirte inmediatamente si hay algo

—Puedes ser un genio, pero no eres mentalista.

—Tengo una gran perspicacia.

—Venga ya…

—¿Te gustaría?

—¿El qué?

—Que hubiera algo

—…

—¿Henry?

—No

—¿Por qué?

—No serviría de nada— suspiró entonces y miró una foto de él con su madre en la playa —¿Para qué sufrir inútilmente?

Robin frunció el ceño antes de posar una mano reconfortante sobre la de él

—Ok, valeroso caballero, ¿me enseñas tu armadura?

* * *

Emma no sabía en qué consistía realmente ese festival. ¿Era un festival del horror donde los disfraces debían rivalizar asustando o era sencillamente un concurso infantil en el que la recogida de caramelos era la principal atracción?

Con esa óptica en mente, solo modificó estrictamente lo mínimo su uniforme, por miedo a romper los modos de los Mills. Así que cuando descendió al salón para encontrarse a Henry de caballero con una armadura deslumbrante y una Robin disfrazada de Dorothy del Mago de Oz, tuvo miedo de que su uniforme manchado con impactos de balas sangrientas fuera demasiado. Pero la reacción de los niños la tranquilizó.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué guay!

—¿Es de verdad?— preguntó Robin con los ojos brillantes

—Sí. Uno antiguo. No es…¿ _too much_?

—No, es perfecto…Incluso podrías haber ido un poco más lejos. Pero el maquillaje es perfecto.

En efecto, Emma se había blanqueado la cara y había rodeado sus ojos de negro y un fino hilo de sangre se escapa de sus labios. Encarnaba a una perfecta policía zombi.

—¡Cariño, tú estás perfecta, como todos los años!— dijo Zelena

Emma se giró y quedó impactada con el disfraz de la bella pelirroja: llevaba puesto un vestido super ceñido de cuero, con un escote bastante pronunciado, un sombrero muy vintage y sobre todo, su piel pintada de verde.

—Déjeme adivinar: ¿la Malvada Bruja del Oeste?

—¡Exacto!

Emma comprendió entonces el disfraz de Robin y encontró simpática la analogía. ¿Habría tenido Regina la misma idea? Si Henry encarnaba a un caballero, estaría ella…¿de princesa? Enseguida tuvo la respuesta cuando escuchó unos tacones resonando por las escaleras.

Y cuando Emma se dio la vuelta, literalmente se le cortó la respiración. Con la boca abierta, y los ojos fijos en la silueta que acababa de hacer su aparición, casi le costó reconocer a Regina Mills, esa mujer de faldas grises, de peinado impecable, de maquillaje discreto, pero eficaz.

—Wow…

Regina se acercó vistiendo un pantalón de cuero elástico y ceñido, un corpiño burdeos con encajes negros ciñendo su cintura, y todo el conjunto decorado con una larga chaqueta y botas que le llegaban a medio muslo. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Regina enarbolaba un maquillaje de ojos carbonosos, lápiz de labios escarlata y un peinado bastante excéntrico coronado por un moño desestructurado.

—Miss Swan…Interesante elección de disfraz

—El suyo es…sorprendente— sonrió Emma —Está magnífica— Henry y Robin intercambiaron una mirada divertida —Y se supone que es…

—Una bruja— respondió seriamente la alcaldesa

—Como todos los años— añadió Henry —Te pareces un poco a la Reina Malvada de Blanca Nieves

—Un poco, sí

—Bah, sí

Emma se giró hacia Regina y no pudo evitar darse de frente con el escote que ofrecía el corpiño ceñido sobre su pecho. Le costó un mundo apartar la mirada, intentado focalizarla sobre otra cosa, y como si Regina se hubiera dado cuenta, sonrió maliciosamente antes de girar los talones.

—Bien, Henry, Robin, Ava y Nick ya no deberían tardar. Miss Swan, usted se quedará con ellos. Tome este itinerario y los sitios donde podrán ir a pedir. No se alejen demasiado y estén aquí a las 20:00 para el buffet y la elección del mejor disfraz.

—Entendido, Madame

Enseguida tocaron a la puerta y Regina abrió a dos adolescentes que, según parecía, eran Ava y Nick. Henry los saludó y los cuatro niños solo esperaban a Emma.

—Bueno, nos vamos…Buena…organización

—Buena cosecha, Miss Swan

—¡Oh, esperadme!— soltó Zelena

Pero ante la mirada casi horrorizada de Regina, Emma entró en pánico

—¿Qué?...¿Usted viene?

—Oh, sí, estoy cansada de no participar. ¡Este año será diferente!

—Pero…Pero yo necesito…

—Oh, mi querida hermana, llevas haciendo esto desde hace tiempo, no me necesitas, y además…— rodeó a Emma con su brazo —…Así podré conocer mejor a nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia

Regina se quedó blanca y sin palabras. Los niños metieron prisa a los adultos y Regina no pudo hacer nada sino ver cómo salían de la mansión.

—Dios mío…— resopló

* * *

Henry y Robin abrían la marcha, Nick y Ava justo detrás y a algunos metros más atrás, Emma y Zelena, vigilando con ojo atento al grupo de delante.

—Entonces, querida Emma…¿Me permite que la llame Emma?

—Es mi nombre— sonrió la bella rubia

—Bien…¿Qué piensa de Regina?

Emma la miró, y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno…Es…Una muy bella mujer, elegante, distinguida…— Zelena rió —¿Qué?

—Hablaba de la persona, de la madre

—Oh…

—Pero ese punto de vista también es interesante— sonrió la incendiaria pelirroja —Muy interesante

—…

—Bien, ¿entonces?

—Creo que es mejor madre de lo que habría sido yo para Henry. Ha sido, y aún es, la mejor oportunidad para él. Ha recibido una buena educación, está cuidado, es inteligente…

—Sí, Regina lo deseó tanto

—…

—¿Le ha hablado de Danielle?

Emma sonrió

—Ella temía que lo hiciera usted. Así que tomó la delantera

—Oh, no me asombra viniendo de ella— sonrió orgullosamente la joven —Es enternecedor ver hasta qué punto me conoce bien.

—Parece que sí

—Bien, ¿eso no la incomoda?

—¿El qué? ¿Su homosexualidad? Para nada. Henry no sufre con ello y ella no parece estar marginalizada aquí

—Sí, ha tenido suerte, en todos los sentidos. Pero no siempre ha sido así. Regina sufrió mucho cuando era joven, no tuvo una juventud fácil.

Emma la miró

—¿No fueron criadas juntas?

—Sí. Pero lo fuimos de diferente manera. Quizás se haya dado cuenta de nuestro…diferente físico

—Hm, no he prestado atención, pero…ahora que lo dice…

—Yo soy un accidente. Mi madre se veía con un hombre de más edad y más rico. Ella se iba a casar con él…pero quedó embarazada y él prefirió a una mujer sin…complicaciones. La abandonó y se encontró sola con un bebé no buscado en los brazos. En aquella época estaba mal visto abortar, pensó en la adopción, pero conoció a un hombre, menos rico, es verdad, pero de buena posición, que quiso encargarse…del paquete madre-hija

—Ya veo

—Se casaron muy rápido, antes de que diera a luz y me pusieron su apellido. Tres años más tarde, Regina vino al mundo. Misma madre, diferente padre.

—¿De ahí una educación diferente?

—Mi madre siempre me ha hecho sentir que por mi culpa una vida de comodidades se le escapó…Así que, centró todas sus esperanzas en Regina

—…

—¡Qué decepción cuando ella le dijo que prefería a las mujeres! Mi madre nunca lo aceptó en realidad. Cuando Regina le presentó a Danielle, casi renegó de ella. Regina se alejó entonces para acabar sus estudios y vivir su vida junto a su compañera. Solo volvió a la muerte de nuestro padre. Este siempre estuvo dominado por nuestra madre, pero secretamente, apoyaba a Regina en sus elecciones. Y es la única razón por la que ella no cortó nunca en seco los lazos con nosotros.

—Y usted, ¿la apoyó?

—Para serle sincera, he de decirle que…No. Mi madre siempre mostró hacia mí indiferencia, y a Regina la ponía en un pedestal. El día en que mi hermana salió del armario, mi madre la rechazó y se volvió hacia mí. Entonces, yo estaba buscando su atención, estaba demasiado feliz de tenerla a mi lado, aunque fuera superficialmente. Pero siempre la admiré, admiré su fuerza de carácter, su toma de posición…Llevó su vida como lo deseaba, mientras que yo me dedicaba a llamar la atención y buscar el amor de mi madre. Sí, de cierta manera estaba celosa.

—Comprendo…Entonces, estuvo sola de verdad

—Tenía a Danielle, y juntas tenían un proyecto de vida: una bella casa, un perro, hijos. Después de infructuosas inseminaciones artificiales, optaron por la adopción. Nuestra madre jamás prestó verdadera atención a Henry. Él apenas la conoció. Cuando murió, no tenía más que tres años.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Regina?

—Se refugió en la educación de su hijo, queriendo no convertirse nunca en nuestra madre. Se ha esmerado en darle una educación sana y tejer una relación de confianza con él, todo lo que ella no vivió con la nuestra.

—…

—Después Danielle murió y el mundo de Regina se hundió. Estuve ahí, como pude, quizás un apoyo para compensar mi ausencia durante nuestra juventud.

—Es comprensible

—Y además…Yo sabía lo que ella sentía, ya que yo había perdido a mi marido el año anterior.

Emma la miró y se detuvo

—¿Pe…Perdón?

Zelena sonrió tristemente

—Estaba patrullando con un compañero. Se vio envuelto en una riña de gánster. Recibió una bala perdida. Yo estaba embarazada de Robin…Mi gran remordimiento es que él no haya podido conocer a su hija

—Lo siento de verdad

—Oh, aunque me costó mucho levantar cabeza, tuve la suerte de tener a Regina…Y un año más tarde, fue Danielle la que nos dejó. ¿Qué cruel fatalidad, no es verdad? Es por eso también que Robin y Henry están tan allegados: comparten una misma tragedia.

Emma lanzó una ojeada hacia el pequeño grupo que esperaba pacientemente caramelos de una mansión de ventanas amarillo pálido.

—¿Jamás ha pensado en rehacer su vida?

Zelena suspiró y sonrió

—Oh, sí…Pero soy una mujer con muchas exigencias. Tanto como Regina, pienso. Nos regodeamos en una soltería no forzada, pero totalmente aceptada. Tenemos a nuestros hijos, nuestras respectivas vidas…

—Entiendo…

—¿Y usted, Emma? ¡Hábleme de usted!

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—¿Tiene a alguien? ¿Qué hará ahora que Henry ha entrado en su vida?

—Cuento con dedicarme a él. Sé que Regina es su madre, y no le quiero quitar ese papel por nada del mundo. Están fusionados, son madre e hijo. No tengo la intención de tomar su lugar, ni quitarle a Henry.

—Entonces, ¿qué espera realmente?

—Conocerlo mejor. Sigue siendo una parte de mí, una parte de mi vida. No tengo la intención de borrarla, jamás he querido borrarla.

—Hm, entiendo. Pero no ha respondido a la primera

—¿?

—¿Tiene a alguien?

—No, a nadie. Tengo mi trabajo, con eso me basta— sonrió ella sin dejar de mirar al grupo de niños.

—¿Desea tener más hijos?

—Hm, no lo sé. Ya se verá cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada

—El hombre ideal no existe— rió Zelena

—Y que lo diga— Zelena entonces la miró, el ceño fruncido y, al ver que la bella rubia no añadió nada más, ella sonrió

—Ya veo…

—¿Ah sí?

—Le recuerdo que mi hermana es lesbiana

—Sí, es verdad

—Además, no hay nada de malo en ir a ver si la hierba no es más verde en casa del vecino…o vecina.

—Quizás. Eso no me ayudará ciertamente a descansar, pero siempre me da más posibilidades.

—¿No es un freno su trabajo? Quiero decir: ser policía es un trabajo de riesgo. Inconscientemente quizás no desee volcarse en una relación para que la persona no sufra si algo malo le pasara.

—Puede ser. El hecho es que llevo mucho tiempo sola y me gusta mucho.

—Sí, eso seguro…¿Ningún compañero o compañera estos últimos años?

—Aventuras esporádicas, pero nada serio.

—Es usted bonita…

—…Gracias— rió Emma

—Parece sensata y prudente…no veo por qué no podría.

—…

Siguieron caminando un rato hasta que Robin y Henry volvieron con los brazos cargados de bolsas de caramelos, bombones y otras golosinas.

—¡Mira mamá!

—¡Wow, felizmente tengo acciones con mi dentista!

—¿Has visto Emma?— dijo orgulloso Henry enarbolando su bolsa llena hasta reventar.

—Seguramente a tu madre la va a encantar— rió ella

—Ni me hables, cuando pueda tocarlos o comerlos, ya estarán todos echados a perder— refunfuñó él

—Pues me los das— sonrió Robin

—¡Cuenta con ello!

—Bueno, se acabaron los cumplidos. Volvemos a casa, el buffet ya debe estar listo, y estoy ansiosa por que tú y yo seamos el mejor dúo.

Emma frunció el ceño y Henry completó

—Hay categorías en el concurso de disfraces: niños, adultos, parejas, grupos. Oh, y también se premia la mejor decoración de casa y el plato más asqueroso visualmente, ese es mi preferido. ¡Mamá siempre gana!

—Tengo ganas de ver eso

—¡Venid, vamos a retrasarnos!— apuntó Robin.

* * *

Cuando todos volvieron al barrio, este último estaba a reventar de gente. Se había colocado un escenario en el pequeño parque, unas carpas daban protección al buffet, globos naranjas y negros flotaban por todos lados, telas de araña estaban diseminadas sobre los árboles, esqueletos, murciélagos y otros vampiros y brujas se balanceaban sobre las ramas, y se escuchaba una música.

—¡Wow, es genial!— soltó Emma, admirada —Parece que estuviéramos en una peli, ya sabéis, de las de Navidad: con calles decoradas, los ciudadanos interpretando…

—Casi es lo que es Storybrooke

—¿Usted no vive aquí?

—Vivo en una granja en los límites de la ciudad. Pertenecía a mi marido.

—¡Miss Swan, Zelena, justo a la hora!— dijo Regina, siempre apresada.

—¿Justo a la hora?— preguntó Emma

—¡Para el concurso!

—Oh…ok

—Venid

Emma siguió a Regina, por medio de la multitud, y se encontró con Henry delante del escenario, y se puso a su lado. Este le envió una sonrisa cálida, a la que ella respondió, antes de ver a Regina subir al escenario, con su disfraz, y coger el micrófono.

—Buenas noches a todos…Feliz Halloween. Como cada año, la participación de los ciudadanos de Storybrooke ha hecho de este festival un éxito, gracias. Una vez más, la recolecta de caramelos se ha realizado sin ningún problema ni heridos, y el buffet está más copioso que nunca. Todo esto no habría sido posible sin la participación de mis conciudadanos, su benevolencia, su motivación.

—Se le da bien— sonrió Emma a Henry

—No tienes idea

—Ahora, vamos a entregar los diferentes premios de los concursos. Comencemos por la mansión más hermosa, y la decoración más original y aterradora…El premio es para…el señor Stevenson y su increíble cementerio. Una vez más un hermoso logro.

Bajo los aplausos, el anciano subió al escenario para recibir la cesta bien nutrida así como un cheque. Después Regina retomó la palabra.

—¡Vamos a pasar a los dulces más…horribles!— el gentío rió —Y el premio es para…Oh…para…mí

—¡Síii!— gritó Henry —¡Bien hecho, mamá!— Henry se giró hacia Emma — ¡Ya verás, su tarta horrorosa de fresas…Es una delicia además de tener un aspecto visual horrible!

Emma sonrió y llegó el momento de los premios a los disfraces: el de mejor grupo fue a parar a un grupo de super héroes zombis, mientras que el dúo recayó en Zelena y Robin, por su interpretación del Mago de Oz.

—Y ahora, vamos a desvelar el mejor disfraz adulto. La ganadora es…Miss Lucas por su caracterización de la abuelita de Caperucita Roja…acabada de salir de vientre del lobo.

La restauradora subió al escenario con una ballesta y un maquillaje sanguinolento sobre el rostro para recoger su premio. Después, Regina anunció la última categoría: el mejor disfraz infantil. Emma sintió cómo Henry se tensaba, esperando ansioso el resultado. Y cuando la voz de Regina anunció «Henry Mills» como feliz ganador por su disfraz de deslumbrante caballero, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, antes de subir al escenario, entre timidez y orgullo, para recibir una cesta llena de todo tipo de juegos, una entrada para un conocido parque de atracciones y caramelos.

—¡Wow…! ¡Gracias mamá!

—No he sido yo, te han elegido entre todos

—Emma hizo bien en comprármelo y tú en mejorarlo. ¡Un gran equipo, eh!

Regina sonrió y no pudo sino lanzar una furtiva mirada hacia Emma que aplaudía orgullosa con una gran sonrisa. La bella morena sonrió también y se fue a unir a su hermana y sobrina.

—Bien…Supongo que estás libre para hacer de anfitriona con Emma— dijo la bella pelirroja

—¿Por qué yo?

—Bueno, porque eres tú quien la ha invitado, así que sería lógico que fueras tú quien le enseñara la ciudad a la que tú la has traído.

—Fue Henry quien lo quiso así, no yo

—Oh, por favor, Emma Swan es lo más excitante que te ha sucedido en la vida en estos últimos siete años

—Debo recordarte que Danielle…

—Danielle se ha ido, Regina

—…

—Tu hijo te necesita, más que nunca. Necesita a una madre que esté ahí, presente para él

Regina rió

—Antes de barrer en mi puerta, hazlo en la tuya

—¿Cómo dices?

—Robin murió hace ocho años…Y aún no te has atrevido a darle un padre a tu hija…¿Jamás has pensado que ella también lo necesita?

—…

Regina suspiró

—Nuestras situaciones son diferentes, Zelena, y lo sabes. Mi hijo…Yo…Tengo miedo, Lena…

La bella pelirroja la tomó en sus brazos y acarició sus cabellos.

—Estoy aquí, lo sabes, siempre estaré aquí. Esta prueba es la más dura que hayas tenido que afrontar: enfrentarte a la madre biológica de tu hijo, no haces las cosas a medias.

Emma asistió a esos gestos y no pudo sino preguntarse qué pasaba ante el grave gesto que había en el rostro de Regina.

—Hey, Emma, ¿entramos? ¡Tengo ganas de elegir los bombones!

—Sí…¿Debemos avisar a tu madre?

—Yo voy—el muchacho se alejó y se colocó entre su madre y su tía —¿Algún problema?— dijo al ver a su madre al borde de las lágrimas

—No, solo…un día agotador

—Hm…Emma y yo vamos a volver a casa para separar los caramelos

—Buena idea, yo voy en cuanto acabe aquí

—Yo voy con vosotros— dijo Zelena —Supongo que Robin también querrá contar su cosecha— se giró hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla —Hasta ahora

Regina asintió antes de besar a su hijo en la frente.

* * *

Henry y Robin corrieron hacia el salón, cerca de la chimenea, tirando al suelo su recolecta de caramelos y bombones

—¡Genial!— se extasió la pequeña

—Voy a cambiarme, si llevo más tiempo este vestido, moriré de asfixia— dijo Zelena

—Yo voy a hacer lo mismo: el maquillaje me pica

Y cuando se encontró sola en su habitación, no pudo evitar pensar en la expresión triste y casi desolada de Regina: ¿no había sido un éxito la velada? ¿Habría recibido una mala noticia? ¿O sería sencillamente su presencia que, al final, le pesaba más de lo que habría creído?

Se desmaquilló y antes de entrar en la ducha, tocaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Zelena en un pijama de rayas.

—Siento molestarla. Solo quería decirle que se pusiera…cómoda. He mandando a los niños a cambiarse también

—Oh, euh…¿Gracias?

Zelena sonrió

—¿Una noche en pijama es mucho más cálida, no?

—Sí— sonrió Emma

—¡Entonces, la esperamos!

A Emma no le dio tiempo a replicar, Zelena ya se había marchado. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se metió en la ducha una vez desvestida. Cuando hubo acabado, se deslizó dentro de una cómoda ropa de dormir: unos anchos pantalones de cuadros y una camiseta de ACDC blanca. Recogió sus cabellos en una cola de caballo, y bajó.

Siguió las risas y se encontró en el salón a Robin, Henry y Zelena sentados en el suelo, cerca de la ancha chimenea, contando su tesoro.

—Te cambio los osos de chocolate por los dulces de ogro— dijo Robin

—Ok. Si me das un chupete de cola, te doy este de fresa

—Hecho

—Hey, ¿puedo yo quedarme con algo?— sonrió Emma sentándose al lado de su hijo

—¿Qué te gusta?

—Hm…El tofe

—Toma

Él le pasó una barra de chocolate con una galleta recubierta de caramelo

—Hm, ¡son mis preferidas!— exclamó ella —Pero, ¿no deberíamos esperar a comérnoslas con Regina?

Zelena rió

—Oh, querida, mi hermana no llegará aún

—Pero, ella dijo…

—Sí, dice eso todos los años, pero siempre vuelve tan tarde que yo me acuesto y ella aún no ha llegado.

—Oh…

—¿Decepcionada?— sonrió Zelena

—Sí, bueno, no. Pensaba que pasaríamos la noche todos juntos

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

—Tres días

—Hay tiempo para que pase más noches con mi hermana

El sobreentendido de la bella pelirroja no pasó por alto para Emma que no soltó palabra, prefiriendo lanzarle una mirada a Henry que no parecía haberse enterado de nada. Zelena sonrió maliciosamente: definitivamente, esos pocos días serían muy interesantes.

* * *

Y Henry no se había equivocado: cuando él y Robin se fueron a dormir, Regina aún brillaba por su ausencia. Zelena y ella cenaron los restos del mediodía, procurando dejarle algo a Regina, después se sentaron en el sofá, con una copa de vino cada una, y Emma se quedó mirando cómo bailaban las llamas en el hogar.

—Entonces, cuénteme su vida en Nueva York. ¿Es tan diferente?

—¿En serio? No tiene nada que ver. Para empezar…aquí uno no se duerme con el sonido de las sirenas de los policías o de las ambulancias…— Zelena rió —Y además, Nueva York no es llamada la ciudad anónima por nada. Aquí, todo el mundo se conoce, es un poco flipante, ok. Pero en Nueva York…uno pasa desapercibido.

—¿Y eso le gusta? ¿Ser invisible?

—Digamos que, cuanto menos me miran, mejor me porto. Quizás es una deformación de juventud.

¿Cómo es eso?

Bah, ya sabe: los robos, ser discreto, rápido…todo eso…

Ohhh, ya veo. Y ese hombre, el padre de Henry, ¿cómo era?

—Una persona resuelta, una cabeza loca. Una pizca de arrogancia, mirada maliciosa. A veces creo verlo en los gestos de Henry.

Esperando que no tome el mismo camino.

—Hay pocas probabilidades. Sus historias difieren: Henry ha tenido la suerte de crecer en un buen ambiente, es querido, está bien educado.

—Tengo la impresión de que usted misma tenía una relación conflictiva con sus padres, ¿me equivoco?

—Conflictiva…Si al menos fuera eso. Se arregló cuando salí de la cárcel, porque eso me puso las ideas en su sitio, pero antes, yo era, por así decirlo, una verdadera gilipollas: pensaba que lo sabía todo, que todo lo había vivido, que lo había visto todo…con solo 16 años

—¿Cómo comenzó todo? Quiero decir, ¿fue in crescendo o pasó de repente una mañana al levantarse?

—Es…complicado

Al darse cuenta de que era un tema sensible, Zelena no quiso ir más lejos, pero el deseo de saber más la consumía un poco.

—Hm…Ya veo

—¿De verdad? Oh sí…El famoso detective…— suspiró, divertida, Emma.

—No, en absoluto, es más, mi hermana se tomó a pecho no decirme de usted nada más que «madre biológica de mi hijo» Y yo no ahondé más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha dicho «ya veo»?

Zelena se encogió de hombros

—Solo era…mentir para obtener la verdad. Pero no es muy leal, se lo concedo.

—Yo…podría contárselo, pero…

—…Pero se lo guarda para Regina, comprendo…

—No, no, bueno…

—No me debe nada, pero está claro que si este tema le importa mucho, creo que será más inteligente que lo comparta con ella. Se sorprendería de las cosas que ella podría revelarle— sonrió Zelena

—Ya me ha dicho usted mucho…quizás demasiado.

—Fue sobre todo para que comprendiera a mi hermana. Es una persona bastante compleja y poco sociable. Le cuesta abrirse…Y creo que las dos son iguales. ¿Quién lo habría creído? Quiero decir: mírese y mírela. No pueden ser más diferentes y sin embargo, son muy parecidas en muchos puntos. Deberían buscar tiempo para hablar

—Mañana seguramente—sonrió Emma

—Mañana seguramente— repitió Zelena —Bueno. Hemos tenido un agotador día. Deberíamos ir a acostarnos

—Yo…Voy a quedarme aquí, un poco más

—Si espera a ver a Regina, va a tener que esperar mucho.

—Simplemente me gusta el fuego de la chimenea— sonrió Emma

—Bien. Entonces, hasta mañana

Zelena se levantó y salió del salón, dejando a una Emma sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, mirando las llamas danzarinas, casi hipnotizándola. Suspiró pensando en todo ese día. Cogió algunos de los caramelos dejados por los niños sobre la mesita y se recostó en el sofá, con la mirada aún fija en el fuego…pero pronto el sueño la atrapó y se quedó dormida apaciblemente.

Y cuando Regina entró una hora más tarde, se dirigió hacia la lámpara que se había quedado encendida y se sobresaltó al ver a Emma estirada en el sofá, profundamente dormida. Sonrió y la cubrió con una manta. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes antes de subir a su habitación. Emma se removió un poco, estrechando contra ella esa manta caliente y reconfortante.


	6. La escoba

**La escoba**

El despertar de Emma se realizó al sonido de los pasos de Henry bajando corriendo las escaleras y con el aroma de las tortitas. Se estiró, se remesó los cabellos y cuando escuchó a Henry y a Robin picarse en la cocina, se levantó, con el sueño aún en sus ojos.

—Hm…¿Buenos días?

—Oh, Miss Swan. Al fin está aquí. Espero que los niños no la hayan despertado. ¡Están particularmente pesados!— dijo ella golpeando la mano de su hijo con la cuchara de madera cuando este intentaba picotear una tortita.

Es porque mañana vamos a….¡Partyland!— soltó Henry, excitado.

¿Ah sí?— dijo asombrada Emma

Sí. Es uno de los premios que gané por mi disfraz, ya sabes

Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Os vais a divertir mucho, será divertido.

Espero que sí, pues tú vienes con nosotros.

Hubo un silencio de plomo ante el cual Emma no logró pronunciar una sílaba entendible

—Yo, euh…¿yo? Pero…Euh…Deberíais ir en familia

—Y es lo que vamos a hacer. Y tú eres, evidentemente, bienvenida.

Emma se giró ligeramente hacia Regina para ver su reacción: esta última no parecía estar en contra, pero tenía el rostro serio, con la mirada fija en la sartén.

—Oh, euh Henry…

—¡Venga, di que sí! De todas maneras, no te vas a quedar aquí sola

Emma entonces se tensó, entre la espada y la pared, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces la voz grave de Regina se escuchó

—Miss Swan, es bienvenida— Emma se giró hacia ella —Henry desea de verdad que venga.

 _Pero usted, ¿qué desea usted…?,_ pensó Emma. Suspiró y terminó por soltar

—Ok, ok

—¡YES! ¡Lo vamos a pasar super bien! Podríamos salir bien temprano e incluso almorzar fuera, ¿qué te parece, mamá?

—Sí, ya veremos

Emma no supo qué decir: Regina no parecía ni interesada ni entusiasta ante la idea de que ella fuera. Pero no queriendo crear más tensión, tenía que hablar con Regina de esa salida lo más pronto posible.

—Hey, chicos, os voy a matar, ¿lo sabéis, no?— dijo una Zelena refunfuñona con su melena pelirroja despeinada

—¡Vamos a Patyland mañana!— dijo Robin

—Hm, no, creo que no

—¡Pero mamá!— rezongó Robin

—Cariño…

—Pero…

—Zelena, si no quieres venir, nosotros podemos llevar a Robin sin ti— sonrió Regina

—¡Oh, cierra el pico Regina!— protestó la bella pelirroja

Y ante ese lenguaje poco común en los Mills, Henry, Robin y Emma miraron fijamente a Zelena, entre diversión y asombro.

—¿Disculpa?— dijo con desdén y amenaza Regina

—Ok, euh, Robin ven, vamos a vestirnos

—Sí, va a ser mejor— suspiró la pequeña que no tardó en seguir a su primo, dejando a las tres mujeres en la cocina en una atmosfera tan tensa como en un combate de boxeo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Nunca has hablado así y mucho menos delante de Henry!

—Respira Regina, y sácate ese palo de escoba de ahí, por Dios— resopló Zelena —En serio, eres tan estrecha

—Y tú, por lo que se ve, mucho menos

—Euh, bueno, yo también me subo— dijo Emma al sentir que la tensión fraterna iba a estallar

Regina no tuvo tiempo de decir esta boca es mía que ya Emma estaba en lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡Muchas gracias!- gruñó —Me va a tomar por una mujer rígida

—¿Ahora te preocupas por lo que ella pueda pensar de ti? Interesante

—No tiene nada que ver. Sencillamente se trata de dar buena impresión

—Por supuesto

—¿Por qué no quieres venir con nosotros?

—Porque es hora de que tejas lazos con esa mujer. Y eso no ocurrirá si estamos entre tus piernas

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en que ella y yo nos acerquemos?

—No hay nada sexual en ello, tranquilízate

—No lo veía por ese lado en absoluto

—Bien, debes dejar de marear la perdiz

—Aún tenemos tiempo…

—¡No, Regina, ya no tenemos tiempo!— soltó la bella pelirroja

—…

—Emma se marcha en dos días y quién sabe cuándo podría venir o Henry ir a visitarla. Regina, ha venido hasta aquí…

—…Por Henry, y es lo principal

—Pero Henry solo es una parte de la ecuación. Y sabes muy bien que él no estará tranquilo hasta que esté seguro de tu consentimiento. Y para eso, debéis convencerlo. Y lógicamente, debéis pasar tiempo juntas, tejer lazos, invitarla a vuestro círculo. Y eso no ocurrirá si constantemente hay gente alrededor o tú vuelves a casa a horas intempestivas.

—Sabes muy bien por qué

—Sí, tus obligaciones de alcaldesa…Pero también tienes obligaciones hacia tu hijo

—…

—Así que por el amor de Dios, ve con ella y vuestro hijo a ese parque, pasad un bello día. Y relájate

Regina iba a protestar, pero de repente bajó los hombros y suspiró

—Tengo miedo, Zelena

—Y es normal

—El tiempo pasa y…

—…y la has encontrado. Y lo que esperábamos ha llegado: él está tejiendo lazos con ella. Sabes que me habría gustado que hubiera sido de otra manera, pero…Las cosas son así y estoy segura de que estará muy bien con ella, con vosotras dos.

Regina sonrió tristemente y tomó a su hermana en sus brazos estrechándola tan fuertemente que podía sentir sus músculos deslizarse bajo sus dedos.

—Bien, ahora, vamos a pasar un gran día juntos en la ciudad y al acabar el día, nosotras nos vamos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segura

—¿Y Robin?

—Oh, cuando le dé una pista del regalo que pueda que reciba en Navidad, olvidará rápidamente ese parque

—¿Una pista?

Zelena sonrió y ladró suavemente haciendo gestos con sus manos dibujando las orejas de un perro.

—Oh, ya veo…

—Bueno, vamos a prepararnos. ¡Oh oh! ¿Quieres que haga una salida por todo lo alto? ¿Como si estuvieras gritándome y bla bla bla?

—Estás completamente loca…— Regina reviró los ojos

Emma se sorprendió al ver que Regina tocaba a su puerta y la invitaba a unirse al grupo para una salida en familia por la ciudad. Evidentemente no lo rechazó, ansiosa ante la idea de recorrer ese pueblo tan atípico.

Y sus expectativas fueron satisfechas: en Maine Street, aún persistían reminiscencias de Halloween, pero ya se podía sentir el invierno que se acercaba y cómo poco a poco se iba asentando el ambiente navideño.

—Ya conoce el Granny's— dijo Regina —Miss Lucas también regenta el Bed & Breakfast de al lado

—Sí, eso tengo entendido— sonrió Emma

—¡Ah, y hace las mejores tortitas de plátano de la ciudad!— dijo Zelena, pero ante la expresión acusadora de su hermana, rectificó —Bueno, después de las tuyas, por supuesto

—Sí, mucho mejor. Bueno…

—En Navidad, ponemos un inmenso árbol en el parque y el primero de Diciembre lo encendemos. Ya verás, es genial

Regina y Emma se miraron, una mirada incómoda ante lo que se sobreentendía en esa frase, pero ninguna se atrevió a protestar o reprender al muchacho, y el paseo continuó cerca del agua, en la playa.

—¿No tienes frío, Henry?— preguntó Regina

—No, para nada. Hey, Emma, ven, voy a enseñarte la cabaña que hice con Robin

—¡Yo...Voy! Disculpadme— dijo Emma girándose hacia las hermanas Mills antes de partir en dirección a una cabaña hecha de madera vieja. Una cabaña poco segura, pero que parecía que Robin y Henry adoraban.

—¡He aquí nuestro castillo!

—¿Es peligroso, no?

—Mi madre quería derribarla, pero le supliqué que no lo hiciera. Decía que no era muy segura.

—Tu madre te encerraría en una burbuja si pudiera— rio Robin

—Sí, pero al menos siento que se preocupa por mí

—¡Hey! Que mi madre no esté sobre mí todo el rato no significa que no se preocupe por mí, ella solo es…menos rígida que la tuya

—¡Ella no es rígida!— gruñó Henry, pero ante la expresión divertida de Robin y de Emma, cedió —Vale, bueno, ok…Se puede decir que tiene una escoba en el c…

—Okkkkkk, stop. No estoy muy al corriente de la línea educativa, pero creo sinceramente que ese tipo de frases y de palabras pueden evitarse, ¿ok?

—Ok, lo siento— Henry echó una mirada hacia su madre que charlaba un poco más alejada, después miró a Emma

—¿Qué?

—Nada…

Pero Robin conocía muy bien a su primo y cuando decidió hacer una carrera con él por la orilla de la playa, decretando que el último pagaría una crepe al otro, Emma se encontró sola al lado del castillo.

—¡Hey! ¡Despacio! ¡Despacio!— dijo Henry, sin aliento —¿Ya, no?

—Venga, suéltalo

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, a mí no vengas con eso. Soy Robin Mills. ¿Y?

—…

—¿Puedo entonces hablarle a tu madre de tus dudas y cuestionamientos…?

—Ok, ok— suspiró él —Eres de verdad digna hija de tu madre

—Tomo eso como un cumplido— sonrió de una forma sádica la pequeña rubia —¿Entonces?

—Nada, yo…— Lanzó una ojeada hacia Emma que acababa de unirse a su madre y a su tía —Pensaba que…¿Qué pensarías de mi madre con ella?

—¿Qué quiere decir _con ella_?

—Bah, ya sabes…

—Oh…Como «juntas», ¿es eso?— Henry asintió —Bueno, no sé… Quiero decir, no porque tu madre sea lesbiana, lo van a ser todas las mujeres. Además, apenas se conocen, y no me da la impresión que haya habido amor a primera vista, si quieres mi opinión…

Ya…

Me has preguntado lo que pienso, si no te gusta la respuesta, no preguntes

Que se conozcan mejor no es un problema…Para lo demás…

Emma tendría que jugar en el mismo equipo de tu madre…Y eso no está seguro. A no ser que tu madre sea tan buena como para hacer que Emma acabe por jugar en…el mismo equipo— sonrió Robin

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

Vas a pasar un día entero con ellas en el parque de atracciones, tendrás muchas ocasiones para tentar a la suerte— rio la pequeña

Ya…la suerte…— suspiró él mirando a su madre y a Emma, lado a lado al borde de la orilla. Entonces sonrió, pero la perdió rápidamente: si la suerte hubiera estado con él desde el principio, no estarían seguramente en esta situación.

—Por favor, mamá, por favor

—También podríamos tomarlo en casa, gratis y mucho mejor

—Oh, Regina, no te jactes. Adoras el chocolate de Granny

Regina fusiló a su hermana con la mirada, sintiéndose sola ante todos aquellos ojos fijos en ella y llenos de esperanza, deseo y expectativas.

—¡Muy bien, vale!— acabó por ceder alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

Emma se colocó al lado de la joven mujer y le dio un golpe de hombro

—Yo prefiero el vuestro, el chocolate— sonrió

—Oh, euh…Gracias…— balbuceó Regina, tomada de improviso

—De nada. Venga, vamos, si no, creo que su hijo comenzará a morder la mesa.

Regina entones ahogó una risa y siguió a Emma al interior. Felizmente, no había nadie para gran alivio de la bella morena que quería evitar las miradas atravesadas y los cotilleos por lo bajo. Los cinco se sentaron a una mesa: Zelena y Robin a un lado, mientras que Henry se las apañó para hacer que Emma y Regina se encontraran sentadas una al lado de la otra.

Granny llegó y tomó la comanda: crepes para todo el mundo, acompañadas de una bebida caliente, café para Zelena y Regina, chocolate para los niños y Emma.

—Hm, está delicioso…— gimió Emma —Un placer

—Ya verás, mamá sabe hacerlos mejor

—Oh, no tengo ninguna duda de eso

Las mejillas de Regina se sonrojaron un poco, y Zelena sospechó que algo tramaba Henry con sus dos madres.

Y sus dudas se confirmaron cuando volvieron a casa y ella y su hija estaban a punto de marcharse.

Se llevó al muchacho aparte.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás tramando?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, a mí con esas, no…¿Y?

Henry sonrió recordando que Robin había tenido la misma reacción horas antes.

—Quizás si mi madre y Emma están más cerca, las cosas serían más sencillas

—Hm, ya veo

—¿Y? ¿Me lo vas a impedir?

—No. Creo que es lo mejor que podría sucederle a tu madre— Henry entonces sonrió —Pero sería también la cosa más horrible para Emma, ¿no crees?— Henry perdió rápidamente la sonrisa y bajó la cabeza —Pero…— él la miró de nuevo —¿No vale más saborear un poco que no saborear nada?

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice

—Querrá matarme cuando se entere…

—En un primer momento. Después, tú la necesitarás y ella estará ahí

Él sonrió tristemente antes de sentir un movimiento tras él

—¿De secretitos los dos?— dijo Regina ligeramente

—Exactamente. Y quedará entre mi sobrino y yo. Y negaré cualquier implicación si fuera necesario. Hasta pronto, hermanita, ya nos hablamos para Acción de Gracias y sobre todo para Navidad, me da que este año, será excitante.

Regina reviró los ojos

—Bah, otra vez con esas…

Se dieron un beso y un abrazo, y después la bella pelirroja y su hija subieron a su coche y desaparecieron al girar en una esquina. Regina suspiró pesadamente y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Algún problema?

—Oh no…Una ligera migraña…como siempre que mi hermana deja esa casa. Quizás no se haya dado cuenta, pero…tener a mi hermana alrededor exige mucho autocontrol y…después calmantes.

Emma rio

—Sí, imagino. Era igual con mi hermano…— se quedó quieta y Regina la miró

—¿Miss Swan? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, yo…Lo siento…No tengo la costumbre de hablar de él…Es solo…Es…raro

Regina apoyó una mano reconfortante en su brazo

—Volvamos al calor. Voy a preparar la comida

—¡Mamá, podemos hacer una tarde de DVD o de play!

—¡Soy un hacha en Call of Duty!

—Mi hijo no tiene edad para ese tipo de juegos— dijo ofuscada Regina

—Ok, entonces, ¿Mario Kart?

Henry sonrió

—¡Voy a aplastarte!

—¡Henry!

—Una manera de hablar, mamá— sonrió —¿Vienes?

—Quizás tu madre me necesite, ¿no?

Regina le sonrió y balanceó la cabeza

—Id, yo me ocupo del resto

—¿Segura?

—Segura

—Ok…Vamos, chico, ¡voy a hacer que muerdas el polvo!— dijo ella tirándose en el sofá, cogiendo un mando, seguida por Henry. Ante esa visión, el corazón de Regina dio un salto en su pecho: los lazos comenzaban a tejerse entre ellos, y era para bien. Lo siguiente sería más sencillo, al menos, eso esperaba.

Mientras Regina daba el último toque al postre, notó una presencia tras ella.

—¿Ayuda? Henry se hartó de que lo ganara sin cesar. Ha decidido que acabemos la noche frente a Harry Potter— dijo ella acercándose

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió el aliento de Emma en su nuca, pero no se giró

—No, todo va bien

—¿Qué hay de previsto en el menú?

Emma se inclinó sobre la joven mujer para mirar por encima de su hombro

—Un sencillo salmón y arroz. Y como postre, empanada de manzana, la preferida de Henry.

—Voy a tener que seguir unos cursos de cocina. Quiero decir: si Henry va a ir a verme a Nueva York, voy a tener que ofrecerle el mismo nivel de comida que aquí— Emma vio el rostro de Regina mudar de expresión —Hey, ¿algún problema?

Retrocedió cuando Regina se giró para mirarla a la cara

—Nada, es solo…

—Ok, he ido un poco rápido, ¿es eso? Hablaba de probables visitas de Henry, pero, evidentemente, jamás actuaría en contra de su opinión

—No, no, está muy bien que piense en futuras visitas. Estoy segura de que Henry también piensa en ello.

—Evidentemente usted estaría invitada a acompañarlo

Regina sonrió antes de girarse otra vez hacia los fogones

—Me gustaría, pero…Si queremos que esto funcione, debo aprender a dejar que vuele con sus propias alas…hacia usted

Emma frunció el ceño y entonces se acercó

—¿Y si yo no deseo hacerlo sola?

—¿Cómo?

—Regina, míreme— la bella morena así lo hizo, pasando por alto que Emma la acababa de llamar por su nombre, e intentó sostener su mirada —Hay algo que no me encaja, no sé aún qué es, pero acabaré por descubrirlo, después de todo soy poli, ¿no?

—¿De qué habla?

—No es que esta llegada a mi vida no me guste, pero me pregunto si se debe al azar que haya ocurrido en este momento

—Miss Swan…

—Por piedad, me llamo Emma. Em-ma. ¿Es tan feo para que no quiera pronunciarlo, eh?— Regina desvió la mirada esbozando una tímida sonrisa —No deja de decir que es necesario que Henry y yo nos acerquemos, pero al mismo tiempo, mantiene las distancias entre nosotras dos, ¿por qué?

—Porque solo cuenta Henry

—Es falso

—¿Perdón?

—Quería esperar a estar a solas para hablar de ello, así que…Ahora que estamos aquí, las dos— Emma se acercó un poco más, atrapando a Regina entre su cuerpo y la encimera —Dígame, Miss Mills, ¿qué es lo que no dice? ¿Por qué volcarse tanto en que Henry y yo conectemos?

—Es…También es su hijo

—Cierto. Pero creo que hay algo que no me dice. Se lo he dicho: sé cuando la gente me miente, y por deformación profesional, sé leer bien el lenguaje corporal, y el suyo es particularmente inquietante.

—¿Ve eso?

—Se esconde tras su cocina, se esconde tras su hermana, tras su hijo incluso. Pone distancia por no sé qué razón. ¿Sabe? Si no es sincera conmigo, ¿por qué debería creerla? ¿Por qué debería entregarme a una relación madre-hijo? Usted sabe muchas cosas sobre mí, pero yo sé muy poco de usted. Apenas sé lo que su hijo y su hermana me han dejado entender. Me hubiera gustado saberlo de su boca. Es usted muy misteriosa, ¿de qué tiene miedo?

—No sé de qué está hablando…

—¿Tiene miedo de mí?

—¿De usted?

—No lo sé…Quizás…— se acercó más —¿La impresionó? O…— colocó sus manos en la encimera, aprisionando a Regina entre sus brazos sin ni siquiera tocarla

—¿O?

—O le gusto— sonrió ella maliciosamente

Ante esas palabras, Regina se quedó estática, frunció el ceño y le mandó a la joven una oscura mirada. La empujó violentamente para que esta la liberara, después cogió el plato de ensalada que interpuso entre las dos, como un escudo para que Emma no se acercara más.

—Es ridícula

—¿No soy su tipo?— Regina no respondió, enarbolando una expresión neutra —Ok, buena contestación. Tampoco usted es el mío— rio

—¡A la mesa!— gritó ella pasando por su lado

Emma la vio alejarse y entrecerró los ojos, como para intentar descifrar la actitud de Regina. Cualquier otra persona habría montado un escándalo, o incluso la habría echado de casa. Pero Regina no había hecho nada de eso, como si…como si algo le impidiera echarla. ¿Era Henry? ¿U otra cosa?

No llevó más lejos su reflexión ya que escuchó a Henry llamarla para que se sentara a la mesa. Durante la comida, Henry pudo notar la tensión entre las dos mujeres, y mucho más cuando se pusieron los tres ante el DVD. Regina parecía en la luna, prestando apenas atención a la película, mientras que Emma no dejaba de lanzar discretas miradas hacia ella, perdiendo poco a poco el hilo de la historia.

—Bueno, me voy a acostar

—Ya voy, cariño— dijo Regina

—Deje, yo recojo— anunció Emma sonriendo

Regina le dio las gracias con un rápido gesto de cabeza antes de subir a ver a su hijo que ya estaba bajo las sábanas.

—¿Qué pasa entre vosotras? ¿Habéis peleado?

—No, nada, solo…

—Mamá, no estropees todo

Regina frunció el ceño

—¿Y por qué dejas sobreentender que es mi culpa?

—¿En serio?

—…

—Escucha, mañana vamos a pasar un gran día y no deseo ver que os evitáis. Quiero que pasemos un buen día, juntos

—Lo sé, Henry

—Entonces, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho…pide perdón y acostaros en buenos términos, ¿ok?

Regina le desordenó el pelo

—¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?

—No tengo elección, ¿eh?

Regina enarboló una expresión a la par orgullosa y triste, y besó su frente

—Ella habría estado tan orgullosa de ti

—Lo sé. Yo la quería, mamá, lo sabes

—No lo dudo, cariño. Yo la quiero…la quería también

—¿Crees que ella no diría nada si…?

—¿Si…?

—Si dejara entrar a Emma en mi vida, quiero decir…como mamá

—Hubiera querido lo mejor para ti. Ella querría saber que eres feliz, ese era su fin

—¿Y para ti?

—¿Qué sobre mí?

—¿Crees que querría que fueras feliz de nuevo…con alguien?

Regina sonrió

—Quizás. Pero conmigo es diferente, lo sabes

—A veces parece que está lejos, y otras, está bajo nuestras narices

Regina frunció el ceño

—Henry…

—Nunca se sabe, ¿no?

Ella hubiera querido decirle que no, hubiera querido decirle que bajara de las nubes, pero no tenía corazón para contradecirlo, así que suspiró y le sonrió

—Buenas noches, Henry

—Mañana, sería un día genial, ¿no?

—Sí, un día genial.

Cuando volvió a bajar, se llevó la sorpresa de ver la mesa recogida, y la loza secándose en el escurridor. ¿Emma se habría mosqueado y refugiado en su habitación? Cuando iba a subir, percibió la lámpara cerca de la chimenea encendida, como la noche anterior. Sonrió entonces y al acercarse, vio a Emma, echada de lado, con la mirada fija en las llamas.

—¿La habitación de huéspedes es tan desagradable como para que prefiera el sofá?

Emma se enderezó enérgicamente frotándose los ojos

—Hm, no, no. Es solo que…Adoro el fuego de la chimenea. Cuando era pequeña, padecía de terrores nocturnos, mis padres tenían una inmensa chimenea. Me escapaba de mi habitación para sentarme delante de ella. A menudo me quedaba dormida. Mis padres ya no se sorprendían al encontrarme por la mañana dormida en el salón— sonrió ella

—¿No hacían preguntas?— preguntó Regina sentándose junto a ella

—No. Les ocasionó un problema para dejar los regalos de Navidad— rio ella

—Hm, ya veo

—…

—…

—Miss Mills, quería disculparme— Regina se tensó —Jamás debí hacer lo que hice y decir lo que dije. A veces soy invasiva y no siempre voy con delicadeza. Deformación profesional en los duros interrogatorios frente a…

—¿A…?

—Brutos testarudos y cerrados

Regina esbozó una sonrisa sádica

—No sé qué pensar: ¿es algo bueno?

—Usted es cerrada, eso no es discutible…

Regina rio

—También yo quería disculparme. Usted tenía razón, he puesto distancia entre nosotras

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre he puesto a Henry en primer lugar. Pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, siempre me he empeñado en poner a Henry en primer lugar. Así que cuando comenzó a querer información sobre usted, tuve miedo de perderlo. Le he dado lo que quería: a usted.

—…

—Después, sucedió que tras las investigaciones, usted…tenía un lazo real con Henry, desde los primeros minutos, y eso me volvió aún más temerosa.

—Se lo he dicho, no tengo ninguna intención de robarle a Henry. Usted es su madre, jamás negaré eso. En el presente, el único deseo que tengo es formar parte de su vida, tanto como él quiera.

—¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Si, tras el primer encuentro, él hubiera querido dejarlo todo como estaba?

—Bueno, habría tenido al menos la satisfacción de ver que había crecido en buen hogar, con amor y sano, que tenía una madre genial. La madre ideal que yo jamás habría podido ser.

—Eso puede arreglarse— sonrió Regina

—¿Me ayudaría?

La bella morena hundió sus ojos marrones en los esmeraldas de Emma y le sonrió

—Sí, con mucho placer

—Lo siento de verdad, una vez más

—No pasa nada. Yo, a menudo, muy a menudo, tengo la costumbre de que nadie busque en mí nada más allá de lo que yo dejo mostrar en público. En cuanto intentan arañar la superficie, me bloqueo y pongo por delante mi puesto de alcaldesa, mi autoridad…

—Pero ahora…

—Pero ahora, está usted— sonrió ella —Y el hecho de que usted no se impresione por _Regina Mills_ , tiende a estremecerme

—No he querido darle miedo, de verdad

—Lo sé— Regina se quedó mirando el fuego —Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir, si queremos levantarnos temprano

—Sí, tiene razón

Subieron juntas y se separaron cuando Regina se disponía a entrar en su habitación.

—¡Oh, Miss Mills!— dijo Emma

—¿Sí?

—Mentí…de cierta manera

—¿Sobre qué?

—Usted habría podido ser mi tipo— sonrió antes de subir las escaleras y desaparecer

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en esa repentina intimidad en la cocina. Se estremeció, pero enseguida apartó de su mente esa idea. Prefirió centrar sus pensamientos en el día que vendría. Una nueva etapa, una nueva prueba.

Emma se despertó con rápidos «bang» en la puerta de su habitación. Refunfuñó antes de mirar el reloj: apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

—En serio…

—¡Emma! ¡Emma, despierta, pronto saldremos!

Era la voz de Henry que resonaba como un eco en su cráneo aún envuelto en sueño. Se levantó con dificultad y se estiró mientras su hijo entraba

—¿Emma?

—Ya voy, ya voy

—Mamá ha hecho el desayuno

Él volvió a cerrar la puerta y ella se centró en esa frase, que podía parecer banal para algunos, pero que sonó para la bella rubia como una melodía dulce y agradable. Sí, podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de despertares. Habría podido…

Así que cuando bajó y encontró a Regina y Henry ya listos, desayunando juntos y girándose a la vez hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, el corazón de Emma saltó en su pecho.

—Buenos días, Miss Swan

—Buenos días

—¿Ha dormido bien?

—Muy bien. Entonces, ya, ¿nos vamos?

—¡Sí!— se entusiasmó el muchacho —He visto que hay cerca de 15 atracciones de sensaciones diferentes: montañas rusas, Gran 8…Va a ser genial. ¡Voy a coger mi mochila!

Y cuando el muchacho desapareció, Emma rio

—Está que no cabe en él

—He de confesar que han sido muy pocas las veces en que he podido llevarlo a sitios como ese. He preparado algunos sándwiches y cogido algo de beber, pienso que con eso tendremos. Le he prometido a Henry que almorzaríamos fuera. Quiere comer en el restaurante…Blue Lagoon, creo.

Emma ya no la escuchaba, prefiriendo escrutarla de arriba abajo.

—¿Piensa ir vestida así?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal?— preguntó ella separando los brazos y mirándose a sí misma

—Nada, pero…pase el traje…pero ¿los tacones? ¿En serio? Vamos a caminar mucho y estaremos de pie mucho tiempo, va a molerse

—Estoy acostumbrada a llevarlos

—Sí, como quiera…— rio Emma —Bueno, voy a vestirme

Y cuando Emma desapareció, Regina se dirigió al vestíbulo y se miró en el espejo. Entonces suspiró

—¿Algún problema, mamá?

—Henry, ¿cómo estoy?

—Bah…como de costumbre, estás elegante. ¿Por qué?

Regina hizo una mueca.

—¡Ya vengo!

—¡Pero mamá, vamos a retrasarnos!— gruñó Henry

—¡Solo tardó unos minutos!— gritó Regina mientras subía los escalones.

—¡Ok! ¡Estoy lista para enfrentar los Grandes 8!— dijo Emma juntándose a Henry en la entrada —¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Estoy aquí

Henry y Emma se giraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la bella morena bajar las escaleras vestida con unos vaqueros, tenis blancos, un suéter de punto grueso color crudo, los cabellos recogidos en una alta cola de caballo.

—Okkk…¿Está…?

—¿Estoy?

La bella morena se colocó justo delante de Emma, que la inspeccionó sin discreción de arriba abajo.

—Está…diferente.

—Me lo tomo como un cumplido

—Sí, hágalo— sonrió Emma

—¿Nos vamos?— se impacientaba el muchacho

Las dos madres intercambiaron una cómplice y divertida mirada antes de subir al Mercedes de Regina para enfrentar una hora de carretera durante la cual Emma y Regina no se dijeron casi nada. Solo Henry hacía un montón de preguntas a Emma: ¿ya había estado en este tipo de parques? ¿Qué prefería? ¿De qué tenía miedo? Y Regina no soltó palabra, como si almacenara la información dada por Emma para servirse de ella más tarde.

Y cuando el parque estuvo a la vista, Henry se volvió casi inaguantable para el gran placer de Emma

—Venga, Regina, relájese

—Estoy relajada

—Ah, bah, eso parece…— rio Emma

—¿Se burla de mí?

—En absoluto— dijo Emma —Solo parece un pez fuera del agua

—…

—Venga, relájese, vamos a pasar un gran día. Incluso el sol nos acompaña hoy— dijo ella agarrando a Regina por los hombros y conduciéndola hacia la entrada.

Y en cuanto atravesaron la entrada, los ojos de Henry brillaron.

—¡Deberíamos hacer eso…Oh y después eso! ¡Mamá, mira aquello!

—Jamás lo había visto tan excitado— dijo asombrada Regina

—Es normal. Entonces, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

—¡Un Gran 8!— gritó Henry

—Hecho. ¿Vamos?— preguntó Emma girándose hacia una Regina algo reticente —¿Regina?

La bella morena cayó en el hecho de que Emma acababa de llamarla por su nombre, pero esta vez no lo dejó pasar.

—Es Miss Mills

Emma reviró los ojos

—Bah, bien…¡Bueno, nos vemos después!

Emma se juntó a su hijo y Regina se quedó parada en la entrada de la atracción, prefiriendo pasar su turno. En menos de 30 minutos, ellos volvieron, despeinados pero visiblemente felices.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado?

—¡Deberías haber venido! ¡Estuvo genial!— dijo Henry

—La próxima vez, quizás

—Ok, hagamos algo menos violento. ¿Por qué no aquel?— Emma señaló con un dedo una atracción de madera, una montaña rusa, cuya temática eran los piratas.

—¡Sí!

—¿Regina?

La bella morena fusiló con la mirada a la bella rubia

—Miss Swan, le he dicho…

—Es Emma. Decía que no quería poner más distancia entre nosotras, comience por llamarme por mi nombre, y deje que la llame por el suyo. ¡Y sáquese ese palo de escoba!

—¡Miss Swan!— dijo enfadada Regina

—¡Miss Mills!— contestó la joven en el mismo tono

Y cuando Henry las escuchó alzar la voz, se giró hacia ellas

—¿Algún problema?

Emma y Regina se giraron hacia él

—Ninguno, cariño— aseguró Regina

—Ok, ¿vamos?— se impacientó él

—¡Hecho!— dijo Emma, después se giró hacia Regina —¡Nos vemos en 20 minutos! Oh y…si busca su escoba, sé dónde está— dijo guiñándole un ojo

Regina se tensó, apretando los puños. Emma y Henry se metieron en la cola de espera.

—¡Va a ser guay!

—Tú lo has dicho, chico

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Oh, creo que esto no es mucho de…

—Discúlpeme…— Emma se giró y vio a Regina batallar para llegar a ellos entre la multitud —¡Ah, aquí estáis!

—Contenta de que finalmente se una a nosotros— sonrió Emma

—Sí…

Emma sabía muy bien que esa situación no era de las más cómodas para Regina, y se alegraba de antemano del estrés al que había lanzado a la joven. Y se hizo más evidente a medida que la cola disminuía y se acercaban a los vagones.

—¿Todo bien?

—¡Por supuesto!— se alteró Regina en una última muestra de orgullo

—Super— sonrió Emma

Y cuando llegó el tuno de subir a los vagones, Emma se sentó al lado de Regina

—Respire, todo irá bien.

—…

Ella posó su mano sobre la de la morena.

—Todo irá bien— le aseguró Emma

Y antes de que Regina pudiera responder, el tren arrancó. Y si el corazón de Regina fue sometido a una dura prueba, fue su cuerpo el que recibió el batacazo: sacudido en todas las direcciones, ella se aferró a la barra de seguridad que le comprimía los muslos, y que no le permitía levantarse.

Hubiera querido gritar, pero nada salió de su boca. Las imágenes desfilaban como si aceleraran una película durante varios minutos. Pensó que aquello estaba durando una eternidad, pero no fueron sino algunos minutos y apenas se detuvo la atracción soltó un suspiro.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Emma

Y cuando Regina le iba a responder con vehemencia, se giró hacia ella y se cruzó con su mirada realmente inquieta, y su cólera se suavizó tan rápido como se desplazaba esa atracción.

—Sí

—¡Ha estado superrrrrrrrrr bien!

Emma ayudó a Regina a bajar apretándole la mano y ella le sonrió

—Bravo, señora alcaldesa

Regina elevó la mano y la posó en su hombro.

—Muy divertido

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— se apresó a decir Henry

—Podríamos descansar un poco, ¿no?

—Ok

Y a un mismo paso se dirigieron hacia un pequeño restaurante todo de madera y con la misma temática de los piratas, redes de pesca y pescados variados suspendidos del techo.

—¡Guay! ¿Podemos pedir un chocolate caliente?

—Muy bien

Emma observó que Regina se relajaba un poco, pero parecía pálida.

—Regina, ¿todo bien?

—¿Hm? Sí, solo que poco acostumbrada estas salidas

—Va a tener que acostumbrarse— sonrió Emma

—Así parece— sonrió Regina

—¡Es guay, me está gustado el día!

—Sí, a mí también, chico, a mí también— dijo la bella rubia lanzando una mirada hacia una Regina que parecía serena, pero cuya mirada por momentos parecía ausente. Emma habría pagado una fortuna por saber que se tramaba en esa mente en ese exacto momento.

Cuando su pequeño intermedio culinario acabó, Henry se lanzó otra vez hacia las atracciones, aliándose con Emma en algunas atracciones de bastante adrenalina, mientras que Regina pasaba de subir. Alternaron con otras menos tumultuosas, después se tomaron un tentempié rápido en el parque, y el resto del día Emma notó que Regina hacía grandes esfuerzos para entregarse en las atracciones.

—Es tarde Henry

—¡Venga, una última, por favor!

A Regina le costaba decirle que no a su hijo, mucho más cuando había podido verlo en ese día donde las risas y las sonrisas estuvieron siempre presentes, cosa que había sido rara de un tiempo a esa parte. Así que cuando la miró con ojos del gato con botas, Regina no tuvo corazón para contrariarlo y terminar con una nota negativa ese día.

—Ok

—¡Yes! ¡Nos queda por subir en el Jolly Roger!

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Emma, curiosa

—Una montaña rusa, podrías venir con nosotros, mamá, ¿eh?

—Venga, Regina, la última

—Vale, después nos vamos a comer

Si Regina hubiera tenido la mínima idea de lo que era el Jolly Roger, nunca habría aceptado. Pero al imaginar la mirada irónica de Emma si se echaba para atrás ahora, no dijo esta boca es mía. Esa atracción era, en efecto, una interconexión de varios pisos. Los vagones parecían desfilar tan rápido que apenas se los veía pasar. Ella entonces empalideció, pero no queriendo perder ante Emma, mantuvo la cabeza alta, hasta estar sentada en el vagón, otra vez al lado de Emma.

—¿Todo bien?

Regina se giró hacia ella y sonrió

—Sí

Y lo pensó de verdad en ese instante preciso, pues cuando Emma posó su mano sobre la de ella, sintió que un coraje del que ignoraba su existencia la invadía.

Así que, cuando el tren en forma de barco pirata arrancó, su corazón se detuvo un momento, pero esta vez, abrió los ojos, y los pulmones, respirando profundamente. Incluso sonrió al sentir los picotazos en su vientre con cada descenso, en cada giro. El viento frío casi le quemaba las mejillas, las orejas, pero no se quejaba. El frío mordía también sus manos que se aferraban a la barra de seguridad. Habría querido gritar, pero otra vez ningún sonido salió a no ser estallidos de risa, como nunca antes los había tenido. Con los cabellos desordenados por el viento, se dejó literalmente llevar por los movimientos, dejando a veces balancear su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Casi se sintió decepcionada cuando el tren se detuvo. Fue arrancada de su euforia por la mano de Emma que tocó su hombro. Regina entonces se levantó y salió del vagón. Y tras algunos pasos, su cabeza zumbó y el mundo a su alrededor se nubló y comenzó a girar como un frenético trompo.

—¿Regina? ¿Regina?

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de la boca de Emma, como un eco, antes de caer en la nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en una cama en una estancia que se parecía al camarote de un barco. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Henry.

—¡Mamá!

El muchacho, visiblemente impactado, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Henry…

—¡Mierda Regina, nos ha dado un susto de muerte!

Se giró entonces a su derecha y vio a una Emma con la tez pálida.

—Yo…¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se ha desmayado al salir del tren, literalmente cayó al suelo como una manzana del árbol.

—¡Ah, ya se ha despertado! ¿Cómo se siente?

Un hombre con un disfraz de pirata, pero con una cinta en el brazo de la Cruz Roja, que dejaba ver que era de Urgencias, se acercó

—Yo…¿Mejor? En fin, creo…Me siento…floja

—Este tipo de atracciones no es lo suyo, supongo— sonrió él —Nada grave, creo que solo ha tenido una bajada de tensión. ¿Ha comido?

—No…No antes del mediodía

—Hm, no estoy seguro que montaña rusa más ayuno sea la mejor combinación

—Teníamos la intención de ir a comer…— se excusó Emma —Yo he insistido para subirnos a una última atracción…Lo siento

—No es su culpa, debería haber comido antes de salir

—Bien, no veo ninguna razón para retenerla aquí. Su tensión ha vuelto a la normalidad, y ha vuelto el color a su rostro.

—Muy bien. Disculpe otra vez las molestias…

—Estamos aquí para esto

Y cuando los tres salieron, Emma propuso ir a comer, lo que Regina aceptó con placer. Pero mientras se dirigían al restaurante, y con Henry unos pasos por delante, caminando arrastrando los pies, Emma habló

—Creo que se asustó…— dijo Emma

—¿Hm? Oh…

—Debería ir a tranquilizarlo

Regina asintió y Emma les dejó algunos metros de intimidad. Regina tomó a su hijo por los hombros

—Hey…

—Hey…

—Lo siento

—No, soy yo quien debe excusarse

—¿Por qué?

—Jamás debimos haber venido…

—Henry— Regina se detuvo y miró a su hijo —Jamás lamentaré este día

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que reí tanto

—Pero te has desmayado…

Emma miraba la conversación entre Regina y Henry. La charla parecía seria por el rostro preocupado de Henry y el tono que parecía adoptar Regina. Frunció el ceño y fue tomada por unas ganas irreprensibles de escuchar su conversación. Esos dos tenían una relación y un lazo muy fuerte…Un lazo que ella probablemente jamás tendría con Henry, al menos no a ese nivel.

—Debí haber comido antes. ¡Tu vieja madre ya no está acostumbrada a estas atracciones de fuertes sensaciones!— dijo ella apretando a su hijo en sus brazos —Te lo ruego, no te culpes por esto. He pasado un magnífico día

—¿Con Emma también?

Regina frunció el ceño

—Euh…¿Sí?

Henry sonrió.

—Entonces, está todo bien

—¿Henry?

—¿Qué?

Se miraron, y después Regina suspiró

—No, nada. Vamos a comer.

Emma no había vuelto a mencionar la conversación, estimando que en realidad no tenía nada que ver con ella. Y cuando se sentaron, la conversación giró sobre todo alrededor del día transcurrido: las diferentes atracciones, las actuaciones, el ambiente…Después divagaron sobre la ciudad, Halloween. Y finalmente, Henry se lanzó, pensando que el momento estaba a su favor.

—Y para Acción de Gracias, mamá hace siempre un pavo con castañas y verduras. ¡Es famoso en toda la región!

—No exageres— dijo Regina, casi avergonzada

—¡Es verdad! ¡Ya verás, Emma!

La bella rubia se tensó, entonces, y miró nerviosa a Regina que parecía también sorprendida.

—Henry…

—¿Qué?— dijo inocentemente

Pero Regina no era tonta: sus múltiples alusiones a Emma y el hecho de que ella se sintiera bien entre ellos, después la comida de Acción de Gracias sacada a colación…Era la más grande de las indirectas que su hijo podía hacer.

—Sería genial, ¿no?

—Seguramente Miss Swan tiene cosas previstas para ese día

—Para ser sincera…no—replicó Emma

—¡Ah!— se entusiasmó Henry

—Por la sencilla razón de que no he pedido vacaciones para ese período.

Esta vez fue Regina quien la miró, incrédula.

—¿Piensa trabajar en Acción de Gracias?

—El desfile de ese día es, con los recientes acontecimientos, un sitio de alto riesgo. Todos estamos inmovilizados por la seguridad pública

—Oh, ya veo…

Henry parecía muy desilusionado y ese sentimiento hizo que el corazón de Emma se encogiera. Por primera vez, desde que se habían conocido, Emma acababa de darle la primera decepción a su hijo, y eso la desgarraba, mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. Y Regina se dio cuenta.

El regreso transcurrió en silencio y Henry no tardó en irse a acostar diciendo que había sido un duro día y estaba cansado. Por supuesto, Regina no se lo tragó y cuando fue a arroparlo, le habló

—Henry…

—¿Hm?

—No se lo reproches

—…

—También tú debes comprender que ella tiene una vida

—Lo sé…

—Y un trabajo que le exige estar presente, incluso en días como Acción de Gracias

—Lo sé…

—Entonces, si lo sabes, ¿no se lo estás echando en cara, no?

—…

—¿Henry?

—Me habría gustado que estuviera aquí…

—Habrá otras ocasiones

—Sí, pero…

—Henry, lo sé

El muchacho se puso recto

—¿En Navidad, entonces?

Regina farfulló

—Henry…

—¡Por favor!

—Muy bien, se lo preguntaré. Pero debes comprender que puede que quiera ir a pasar las fiestas con su familia.

—¡Pero también somos su familia!

Regina se tensó y dudó entre sonreír o cerrar la discusión.

—Henry, es más complicado que eso…

Con el rostro serio, suspiró pesadamente antes de mirar a su madre

—Ok, ok…Lo siento

Regina le sonrió y después le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero

—Yo también, mamá

Como sospechaba, cuando bajó se encontró a Emma, acurrucada en el sofá, ante una chimenea apagada.

—No me diga que adora mirar las llamas— ironizó la bella morena

Emma se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave de la mujer

—…

—Miss Swan…

—Es Emma

Regina reviró los ojos antes de suspirar

—Emma— la bella rubia se giró hacia ella —No tiene por qué culparse

—Es la primera vez que siento esto. Sin embargo muchas veces he hecho aparecer este sentimiento de decepción en los otros, sobre todo en los ojos de mis padres, pero ahora…es diferente

—Lo comprendo

—Sé que solo soy su madre desde hace muy poco, en fin, yo me entiendo, pero…No lo sé, me he obligado a tener un comportamiento ejemplar, y hacer nacer esa decepción en él, tengo la sensación…

—…de fracasar— completó Regina

—Eso es. ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Para sobrepasarlo? ¿Para no pensar que se es una mala madre?

Regina le sonrió y posó una mano reconfortante sobre la suya.

—No hay fórmulas mágicas. Cuando se está seguro de que lo que se hace es por su bien y que se actúa sin mala fe, entonces, solo se puede estar en el buen camino. Los niños no pueden apreciar a largo plazo lo que hacemos, pero al final, lo consiguen y acaban por dejar lo demás atrás.

—¿Me perdonará? Quiero decir, es casi imposible que pueda coger vacaciones por esas fechas y…

—…Emma, todo está bien. Solo tiene 12 años y si a veces parece más maduro, más sensato, sigue siendo un niño, un joven adolescente, que se deja guiar más por sus sentimientos e impulsos que por su razón. Comprenderá, y estoy segura de que una noche le bastará para eso.

—…

Regina la observó antes de centrar también su mirada en el hogar donde las últimas brasas parecían pequeñas luciérnagas anaranjadas.

—Emma…Tengo que hablarle…

—¿De qué?

—Henry ha mencionado las fiestas de Navidad…

—Oh…

—Evidentemente, comprendo que tiene una familia y el deseo de pasar sus vacaciones con ella…

—Efectivamente tenía la intención de pasar Navidad con mis padres…

—Lo que es normal…

—Pero podría venir el 25— sonrió ella —Con mucho placer

—¿De verdad?— se asombró Regina

—De verdad. Si me aceptan para la comida de Navidad

—Pero…¿y su familia?

—Oh, los veré la víspera, ningún problema

—Emma, para nada quiero privarla de…

—…¿Mi hijo?— sonrió Emma —Porque se trata de eso. Será la primera Navidad que podré pasar al lado de mi hijo sin imaginar, por una vez, qué regalos tendría, que cara pondría al abrirlos al pie del árbol, su expresión golosa ante el tronco de Navidad…

—¿Cosas que imaginaba?

—A menudo. Durante las fiestas, su cumpleaños…Pensaba a menudo en él esperando que fuera feliz. Y lo es.

Intercambiaron una mirada, el silencio las envolvía. Emma miró los ojos marrones de Regina mientras esta parecía hipnotizada en el esmeralda de los ojos de la bella rubia. De repente, sus corazones palpitaron y la sangre tamborileó en sus venas. Solo estaban a unos centímetros y repentinamente, Emma hizo un ligero movimiento, imperceptible, mínimo, pero antes incluso de pensar en ello, un crujido seco las sacó de su ensimismamiento y se sobresaltaron girándose hacia la chimenea: el último tronco calcinado acababa de ceder, dejando escapar algunas brasas enrojecidas.

Regina se dio cuenta entonces de que su mano aún estaba sobre la de Emma, y la retiró rápidamente, cosa que Emma remarcó.

—Hm, bueno, voy a acostarme

—Sí, yo haré lo mismo

Se levantaron a la vez y se dirigieron juntas hacia las escaleras. Y a un mismo paso subieron, pero la tensión parecía disminuir a medida que se acercaban a la planta, donde Regina se despidió educada, pero rápidamente de Emma con una señal de cabeza y un «buenas noches» casi murmurado.

Emma hizo lo mismo antes de subir a su habitación y echarse sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta de verdad de lo que acababa de pasar sino cuando vio la hora tardía en su teléfono. ¿Qué tenía intención de hacer?

Si debía ser franca con ella misma, no tenía idea de lo que había intentado hacer. En ese momento preciso, se habría lanzado a la batalla sin reflexionar. Pero de lo que se dio cuenta en ese momento era que ya no estaba sola: tenía a su hijo y cada acción tenía repercusiones, sobre todo sobre su hijo.

Y cualquiera que fuera su intención delante de la chimenea, las repercusiones sobre Henry quizás no serían las esperadas. Entonces suspiró y decidió saltarse la ducha para acurrucarse en las sábanas. Mañana sería otro día y deberá redefinir la noción de familia y sobre todo la de la esfera íntima.

Regina estaba aferrada a su lavabo, como si se agarrara para no caer. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ese momento había sido tan fugaz como intenso. En teoría, no había pasado nada sino un intercambio intenso de miradas, pero en la práctica, ¿qué habría pasado de verdad si ese maldito tronco no hubiera crujido? ¿No las habría sacado de su burbuja?

¿Pensaba ella besarla? No, era ridículo. Además no tenía ningún indicio de que la bella rubia fuera de su equipo. Y además aunque lo fuera, ¿aceptaría Henry ese hecho? Regina siempre había hecho todo por él, incluso dejar su vida de mujer a un lado, para criarlo según ella y Danielle habían ideado.

Danielle…Pensando en su difunta esposa, el corazón de Regina se encogió. Entonces apartó esa idea descabellada de que Emma podría ser mucho más que la madre biológica de su hijo. No, ella no podía, no debía. ¿Y Henry? ¿Qué podría pensar él de ese tipo de situación? No, era una mala idea. No debía pensar más en ello y mañana mismo, pondría las cosas en orden.

Henry se asombró al no ver a su madre en los fogones. Comprobó la hora y frunció el ceño. Decidió entonces hacer lo que le gustaba hacer de vez en cuando, y cuando su madre aún no estaba levantada: preparar el desayuno.

Entonces se lanzó a hacer la masa de las tortitas antes de preparar el café y un chocolate caliente. Y cuando estaba dando los últimos toques a la mesa, Emma bajó, visiblemente completamente atontada.

—¡Hey, buenos días, Emma!

—Hola, chico…— Henry la observó

—¿Has dormido bien?

—He…Sí, se puede decir que sí…

—¿Huh?

—Déjalo…¿Lo has preparado tú todo?

—¡Síp! No hace un buen día hoy, ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí y jugar a la play?

—¿Y tu madre?

—Oh, seguramente irá a su despacho

—Oh…ok

—Buenos días a todo el mundo— dijo Regina que, para sorpresa de Emma, ya estaba arreglada.

La bella morena besó a su hijo en la frente y se giró hacia ella, enarbolando una sonrisa algo avergonzada. ¿Acaso el malentendido de anoche iba a oscurecer la relación que intentaban construir?

—¿Ya lista?

—Sí, debo ir al ayuntamiento, tengo una reunión

—Oh, ok…— Emma entonces se giró hacia Henry —Bueno, entonces hoy seremos tú y yo

—¡Sí!

Regina esbozó una triste sonrisa: le habría gustado también pasar el día con Henry, con ellos. Pero sus obligaciones de alcaldesa a veces pasaban por encima de su papel de madre, y eso le partía el corazón, a ella que siempre se había dicho que no cometería los mismos errores que su madre, que ponía su trabajo por encima de su hija.

—¿Vuelves a mediodía?

—Oh, tendré poco tiempo, Henry, lo siento

—Ok…— dijo decepcionado

Y de repente Emma comprendió las palabras que Regina dijo la noche anterior sobre la decepción que una madre podía provocar sin querer. Regina parecía apenada, pero no lo dejó ver, al menos, a ojos de Henry. Solo Emma se dio cuenta de ello y envidió su capacidad de recuperarse.

—Pero esta noche volveré pronto y podríamos hacer una velada DVD, si quieres.

—¡Ok!

La pena de Henry parecía haberse disipado en segundos, y Emma admiró la capacidad de Regina para hacer desaparecer la decepción de su hijo.

—¿No desayunas? Lo he preparado todo

—Por supuesto, cariño. No me saltaría por nada del mundo uno de tus famosos desayunos— sonrió ella

—¡Ok, sentaos, ya vuelvo!

Las dos mujeres se sentaron, una frente a la otra, cada una hundiéndose en su bebida matinal

—¿Ha dormido bien, Miss Swan?

Emma no pudo sino sonreír ante esa distancia nada sutil que volvía a poner.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted, Miss Mills?

Regina reaccionó ante ese llamado y por una razón que no sabía, la molestaba un poco. Bebió un sorbo de café antes de lanzar una ojeada hacia Emma que parecía ida, la mirada en el vacío.

—¿Miss Swan? ¿Algún problema?

—¿Hm? No. Pensaba…Tendré que marcharme de verdad al final del día

—Oh…¿Sería una indiscreción preguntarle por qué?

—He recibido una llamada de uno de mis compañeros y…Estamos en un caso en estos momentos…

—Entiendo, no diga más. Sencillamente habrá que explicárselo a Henry.

—Yo lo haré

—Yo puedo si lo des…

—…No, tengo que hacerlo yo, pero gracias. Esperaré a que usted vuelva esta noche para irme

—Bien

Cuando Henry regresó, pudo notar una ligera tensión entre sus dos madres, pero no señaló nada. Se sentó entonces y unos veinte minutos más tarde, Regina tuvo que marcharse. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Emma, que asintió, antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Tienes que decirme algo, eh?

—¿Perdón?

Henry observaba por la ventana cómo su madre se marchaba con expresión triste, y se giró entonces hacia Emma

—¿Te vas a marchar, eh?

—Henry, no tengo elección

—Me habías prometido quedarte algunos días

—Lo sé, pero mi trabajo…

—Eres como mi madre— refunfuñó él

Emma se agachó frente a él y posó sus manos en sus hombros

—Sí, Henry, eso se llama ser adulto. Y sí, a veces, hay que trabajar para apreciar los momentos de reposo.

—…

—Henry, no tengo la intención de abandonarte…

—¿Una vez más, querrás decir?

Emma se estremeció y bajó la mirada

—Sí. Quise darte la mejor oportunidad que pudieras conseguir.

—Quizás habría estado bien contigo, no lo sabes

—Oh, créeme, no habrías tenido todo lo que tienes hoy. Henry, eres tan guapo, estás tan bien educado, cultivado, un perfecto caballero…Jamás habría podido darte todo eso. Y aunque no estoy orgullosa de ese gesto, no lo lamento. Porque eres un jovencito fantástico, y no puedo estar más orgullosa de ti.

—¿Qué ha pasado con mi madre?

—¿Perdón?

—Si no es por mí, no puede ser sino por ella

—Henry, no tiene nada que ver

—Pensaba que os llevabais bien

—¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?

—No lo sé: la manera en que os mirabais…Pensaba que…

—Oh, oh, Henry, no tomes esa dirección

—Mami Dani se marchó hace mucho tiempo…

—Henry, stop…

—Y ella está sola desde hace mucho tiempo

—Henry, te lo ruego…

—No ha sentido algo tan cercano desde hace mucho tiempo

—¡Stop, Henry, stop!— el pequeño entonces se detuvo, mirándola. Emma suspiró —Para con eso, no sucederá

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque solo en las películas sucede ese tipo de cosas. Y que tu madre sea lesbiana no significa que le atraigan todas las mujeres que se le acerquen.

—Todas no, solo tú

Emma reviró los ojos

—Henry, entre tu madre y yo no sucederá nada

—No lo sabes. La conozco y…

—Ok Henry, basta.

—¡Sé que hay algo! ¡Quédate!

—Debo marcharme

—Quédate hasta mañana, por favor. No vas a coger la carretera de noche. Por favor.

Emma miró a su hijo, su mirada llena de esperanza. ¿Podía, tenía el derecho de hacer nacer una nueva decepción en él? Suspiró

—Ok…Ok. Solo esta noche, pero tengo que marcharme mañana por la mañana, pase lo que pase…

—¡De acuerdo!— sonrió Henry —Mientras…¿Te doy una paliza en el Mario Kart?

—¡En tus sueños!— sonrió la bella rubia.


	7. Un plato de pasta

**Siento la tardanza, pero estamos en el mes de las evaluaciones y notas y he tenido muy poco tiempo, pero ya están las notas puestas y los alumnos evaluados, ya tendré más tiempo a partir de ahora. Pero, de todas maneras, los capis de Sedgie no suelen ser cortos, así que ya sabéis, de este fic, solo actualización los fines de semana.**

 **Un plato de pasta**

La mañana transcurrió de forma ideal para Henry: maratón de videojuegos alrededor de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. Estaba en las nubes, ya que normalmente no tenía tiempo con su madre para hacer esto.

Y cuando se acercó la hora, Emma fue a buscar a Henry que se había refugiado en la cocina desde hacía un rato.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Hago unos sándwiches y una ensalada para mamá

—¿Por?

—Para este mediodía. Vamos a darle una sorpresa llevándole la comida al despacho

—Euh…¿Es una buena idea?

—Sí, hace tiempo que no lo hago. Le encanta este tipo de cosas

—Oh…Ok

—Y evidentemente tú me acompañas…

—Henry, para con eso

—No, no, es que simplemente no puedo ir a pie. Y si mi madre se entera de que me has dejado ir solo, te matará

—Sin ninguna duda— rió Emma —Bueno, ok, ¡vamos!

* * *

Regina ya no podía más: más de dos horas de reuniones y su cabeza zumbaba tan fuerte que parecía que sus ojos le iban a salir de las órbitas. Abrió su bote de pastillas y se tomó dos con un gran vaso de agua helada que le hizo poner una mueca.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, suspiró

—¿Sí?

Y cuando su hijo apareció, su migraña desapareció dando paso a una sonrisa resplandeciente

—¿Henry? Pero…— se calló al ver aparecer detrás de él a Emma, con bolsas en la mano —¿Miss Swan?

—Hey, mamá— puso los codos sobre su mesa —¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Bueno, como dijiste que no podías ir a comer a casa, pues la casa viene a ti, al trabajo. ¡Como en los buenos viejos tiempos!

—Exacto— sonrió ella —Veo que has hecho de comer…— entonces vio que Emma llevaba bolsas de Granny's —Y que Miss Swan ha contribuido.

—Ja, ja, ríase, pero prefiero ofrecerle algo que sea comestible. Pero puedo llevármelo, si lo desea.

Regina reviró los ojos.

—Venid, sentaos aquí

Regina se levantó y se dirigió hacia una imponente chimenea, dos sofás y una pequeña mesa baja en la que Emma y Henry dejaron las bolsas. Henry se sentó en el mismo suelo y Emma y Regina en los sillones.

—Entonces, ¿una dura mañana?— preguntó Henry al ver el rostro cansado de su madre

—Hm…Ya sabes cómo es: justo después de Halloween, las fiestas de Navidad y de Fin de Año que se acercan

—Hm, sí…Mamá ha creado un mercadillo de Navidad genial. ¡Es célebre en todo Maine!

—¿Ah sí? Felicidades— sonrió Emma a Regina

—Gracias

Si hubiera puesto más atención, Emma habría jurado que Regina se había sonrojado, pero, evidentemente, no comentó nada y prefirió centrar su atención en su hamburguesa.

—¡Cuando vengas, iremos! Oh, por cierto mamá, Emma se queda hasta mañana por la mañana

—Ah…¿Ah sí?

—Sí, le dije que sería más prudente que coger la carretera tan tarde

—Tú…Sí, es más juicioso

—No quería imponerme, pero hay que reconocer que cuando este jovencito tiene una idea en la cabeza, no hay nada más de que hablar

—Eso seguro— sonrió Regina

—Entonces…Habladme de las fiestas de Navidad en Storybrooke. ¿Cómo son?

—Hm, gran pregunta. Organizamos un mercadillo de Navidad, los comerciantes pero también particulares. Iluminamos el árbol de Navidad en la plaza del Ayuntamiento, y a continuación hay fuegos artificiales en la playa para clausurar. Hay, evidentemente, una Misa del Gallo para los cristianos.

—¿Vosotros no vais?

—Hm…Seríamos testigos de una blasfemia si una lesbiana se atreviera a entrar en un lugar donde los fieles pregonan que el matrimonio igualitario es un pecado. Mis conciudadanos son conciliadores, pero no hay que abusar

—Efectivamente…

—¿Y usted, es creyente?

Emma dejó escapar una risita divertida

—Hm, no. No creo ni en mí…imagínese en un Dios invisible que se dice omnipresente…No gracias

Regina frunció el ceño

—Efectivamente, visto así

—Hey, quizás puedas venir…En fin, si no tienes nada importante en el trabajo— dijo Henry sin gran esperanza, por miedo a sentirse desilusionado

—No te prometo nada, pero haré lo posible. Pero no estaría de más preguntarle a tu madre lo que ella piensa, ¿no?

—Sí, también…— dijo él pellizcándose el labio inferior —Eh, mamá, ¿tú qué piensas?

—Hm, ¿ahora me preguntas? Fácil: si digo no, paso a ser la mala

Emma notó que el tono de Regina se hacía más duro, posó su mano entonces en su muslo y ejerció una pequeña presión que provocó que la mirada de la bella morena se dirigiera hacia ella

—Hey, creo sinceramente que él no lo pensaba a mal…Y…yo pensaré en ello, de verdad.

—Miss Swan, no está obligada

—Lo sé. Y no ha nacido la persona que me obligue a hacer nada…— sonrió ella —Regina, me sentiría honrada si usted me aceptara en su casa por Navidad— Regina no pudo sino sonreír y respondió favorablemente con una sonrisa y una presión sobre su mano, unida a la suya.

Esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para Henry que sonrió discretamente antes de recoger los platos, sin un ruido, pero con una idea de lo que podrían ser las fiestas de Fin de Año en casa de los Mills.

* * *

Henry y Emma no pudieron quedarse todo el día, y desgraciadamente llegó la hora del fin de la pausa cuando Regina recibió una llamada para una entrevista con el jefe de la policía local.

Sin embargo, Henry y Emma decidieron pasear por el pueblo para que Emma aprendiera a conocer mejor a su hijo. Y en la playa, se soltaron a contarse cosas.

—Entonces…Háblame un poco de tus gustos: música, pelis, tele…

—Bueno…Me gusta mucho el pop, y me va sobre todo la ciencia ficción y lo fantástico. Soy fan de Stars Wars y de Harry Potter

—Eso nos da muchos puntos en común— sonrió Emma —No te gusta mucho hablar de ti, ¿eh?

—De tal palo, tal astilla

—¿Huh?

—Mi madre tampoco dice gran cosa sobre ella. De hecho, cuánto menos sabemos, mejor se porta.

—¿Y cómo explicas eso?

—Quiere poner distancia con la gente que gravita a su alrededor, es como una costumbre que adquirió desde que mamá Dani se fue

—Hm, ya veo…Fue duro para ella

—Mucho. Se amaban de verdad tanto

Emma sonrió débilmente

—Tu madre ha tenido la suerte de haber amado y haber sido amada de esa manera

—¿No fue así en tu caso y en el de mi padre?

—Fue diferente. Éramos jóvenes y completamente irresponsables. Yo lo amaba, pero no tiene nada que ver con el amor que compartían tus madres

Henry sonrió

—Ya…¿Crees que se puede amar varias veces en la vida? ¿Que no se está forzosamente unido a una única persona?

—Sería bonito, pero tan triste. ¿Si el destino decide llevarse a uno…El otro debe por fuerza quedare solo y triste? No, imagino, espero que haya una alternativa en algún lado entre el todo y la nada. Una especie de compromiso que nos obliga a sobrevivir, a esperar.

—Me gustaría que mi madre sonriera de nuevo como sonreía con ella…A veces pienso que es posible, y a veces…Tengo la impresión de que es misión imposible

—Hay que ser paciente

—Ya…— suspiró Henry —Pero a veces no hay suficiente tiempo…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Henry se mordió el labio antes de darse la vuelta hacia la bella rubia.

—Bah, ya sabes: entre el trabajo, las cosas de la vida, los días pasan y el tiempo se va volando…Demasiado rápido

—Tu madre está lejos de estar en edad de jubilación, tiene tiempo

—Quizás lo haya encontrado, pero aún no se haya dado cuenta…

—Huh, huh, terreno resbaladizo, Henry

—…

Emma suspiró

—Escucha, no voy a volver sobre ello

—¿Ella no te gusta?

—¿Qu…qué? Pero…No, en fin, sí…Bueno, no, no es eso…Es hermosa, habría que estar ciego para decir lo contrario, pero…No, en fin, no es lo que quería decir…¿Por qué ríes? ¡Voy a matarte!

Henry estalló en una carcajada y Emma se puso roja como un tomate.

—Estás colgada por ella

—¡Pedazo de monstruo! ¡No es posible, no he podido traer esto al mundo!

Ella lo atacó con cosquillas, lo que lo hizo caer sobre la arena

—¡Hey, para, para! ¡La estás tomando con un niño inocente!

—¡Eres tan inocente como Norman Bates!— dijo ella continuando con sus dulces torturas, rodando por la arena, sembrando de granos su cabellera, sus ropas.

—Mi madre va a matarme…Y después, a ti

—Eso lo dudo, a no ser que corra muy rápido

—¡Emmaaaaaa….Paraaaaaa!

* * *

Evidentemente la batalla solo se interrumpió cuando cayó la noche. Emma y Henry protestaron por volver a casa, pero la idea de darle una sorpresa a Regina cuando regresara, los motivó a darse prisa.

—Ok, entonces trato hecho para la operación…

—…¡Operación Carbonara!— dijo orgullosamente Henry

—¿En serio? Ni yo misma lo hubiera llamado así

—Lo siento, estoy corto de ideas…Y estamos cortos de tiempo. ¿Estás segura de que sabes hacer pasta a la carbonara?

—¿Por qué dudas tanto de mí?

—Mi madre tiene orígenes latinos…Sabe de pastas. Si la cagas, estás acabada

—¿Acabada por qué?

—Si no eres una buena cocinera, no perderás puntos, pero tampoco marcarás más. Mamá Dani sabía hacer un maravilloso tiramisú

Sin poder controlarlo, Emma sintió una puntada de celos

—Sí, super…Pero yo no busco ni ser la mejor ni la competencia

—Ya, pero eso no impide que si quieres marcarte puntos, tiene que saber al menos hacer un plato decente

—Henry Mills…— sermoneó Emma en tono reprobatorio

—Bueno, voy a poner la mesa

—Ok, yo comienzo con la pasta

—¡No te pases con la cocción!

—¡Deja de meterme presión!

Henry desapareció, con la sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Emma se quedaba sola, con los brazos colgando en una cocina que no conocía.

—Mierda…

* * *

Las cosas habían estado arduas, pero había salido del paso. Calificaría la maniobra de brillante, otros, como Henry, se reirían del laborioso trabajo realizado. La cocina estaba hecha un verdadero desastre: sartenes sucias, así como cacerolas, harina sobre la encimera y en el rostro de Emma.

Henry habría podido reírse si la llegada de su madre no hubiera sido inminente.

—Ok, bien, habrá que ser metódicos

Emma suspiró

—Espero, al menos, que esté bueno

—Venga, limpia los cacharros, yo me pongo con la encimera. Voy a buscar una escoba.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, al ritmo de la música de ABBA, devolviendo a la cocina su estado de nobleza. Y justo en el momento en que acababan de colocar la loza, escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

—¿Henry? Soy y…— Regina se calló: un olor. Olía a comida. Alguien había cocinado…en SU cocina, en SU casa. No era una herejía, pero Regina era un poco rígida con el protocolo culinario.

—¿Henry?

—¡Estamos aquí!

Siguió el olor y descubrió con estupor a Emma y Henry, todo sonrisas.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Hemos hecho la comida!— lanzó con alegría el muchacho —¡Yo y Emma!

—Emma y yo, cariño— rectificó antes de girarse hacia Emma —Miss Swan, ¿no me había dicho que era una novara en cocina?

—Oh, solo he hecho un plato de pasta

—¿Pasta? ¿Le ha dicho Henry que en mi familia es casi una religión?

—Me gustan los desafíos— sonrió la joven rubia —¿Y si pasamos a la mesa para cenar, huh?

—Con mucho gusto…y curiosidad

Y el gusto lo tuvo Regina cuando descubrió con qué refinamiento y aplicación Henry había puesto la mesa.

—Y bien…

—Queríamos que fuera especial para la última noche de Emma —sonrió Henry —Siéntate

Y como todo un caballero, retiró la silla para su madre, que se sentó con una sonrisa en los labios

—Gracias

Emma se sentó frente a ella y Henry en el extremo de la mesa. Regina descubrió como entrada una sencilla ensalada, pero muy buena. A medida que la cena avanzaba, la tensión podría sentirse en Emma. Y cuando trajo el plato, Regina frunció el ceño interrogadora.

—¿Qué es?

—Bah, se ve…pasta a la carbonara— Regina disimuló, bastante mal, una sonrisa —¿Qué?

—La carbonara no lleva nata, solo bacón y yema de huevo

—¿Ah? ¿Está segura? En fin, quiero decir…

—Es una creencia que está muy extendida, pero es falsa

Emma se dejó caer en la silla, completamente abatida

—Mierda…Y yo que pensaba que habían salido bien

—Oh, eso no me impedirá degustarla. Además, tengo hambre

Emma hizo una mueca mohína, pero con relativa aprensión cuando Regina se llevó el primer bocado a la boca. Tal que un niño esperando la reacción de un pariente, Emma escrutó cada reacción en los trazos de la bella morena.

Esperó, no sin cierta impaciencia, el veredicto de Regina, que se hacía esperar. Sin soportarlo más, abrió la boca

—¿Y…?

Regina dejó los cubiertos, se limpió la comisura de la boca y miró a la joven rubia. Esbozó una sonrisa

—Y bien, contra todo pronóstico…No está tan malo. Evidentemente hay mucha grasa para mí, pero está comible

Emma la miró

—Euh…Entonces, ¿es un cumplido, no?

Regina sonrió

—Sí, lo es

—Oh, ok, ouf…

—Bien jugado, Emma— sonrió Henry —Es verdad que no están mal

—Es una receta que mi madre hacía— sonrió ella

—¿A su madre le gusta cocinar?

—Mi madre es la perfecta representación de mujer de su casa: le gusta cocinar, pasar el día limpiando, manteniendo la casa…

—¿Es ama de casa?

—Oh, no, nada de eso. Es maestra. Pero cuando no trabaja, se queda en casa y se ocupa de ella

—Decididamente usted no es como ella—ironizó Regina

—Hm, no, realmente no. Me gusta mi casa, pero estoy muy alejada de ser tan estricta con la limpieza como ella. Incluso roza lo paranoico.

—Encantador…— rio la bella morena —Quizás su soltería no la ayude. Si tuviera a alguien, sentiría el deseo de esforzarse, ¿no?

—Quizás

—Al menos en la cocina. A menos que le gusten las mujeres entraditas en carne, le sugiero que revise las calorías de sus platos

—Ja, ja, lo tendré en cuenta. Y para que lo sepa…Me gustan las curvas— sonrió ella

Regina entonces se quedó callada y, felizmente para ella, Henry decretó que ya era bastante tarde. Se levantó, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, rodeó la mesa y le dio otro beso a Emma, para gran sorpresa de las dos mujeres, después desapareció dejándolas sin voz.

Solo al cabo de varios segundos Emma carraspeó.

—Hm, bueno…¿Re…Recogemos?

—Sí

Y a la vez, se levantaron para recoger todo en silencio y llevarlo a la cocina.

—Ha sobrado bastante…

—Lo comeremos en los próximos días— sonrió Regina —¿Un digestivo? Al lado de la chimenea, por supuesto

—Por supuesto— respondió Emma, imitando a Regina

La bella morena le sirvió una copa de vino, que Emma aceptó con placer y se sentaron cerca del fuego.

—Tenía razón, había olvidado hasta qué punto era agradable estar cerca de una chimenea.

—Hm, es porque usted está constantemente cerca. Cuando no se tiene algo, descubrirlo es apreciarlo mucho más.

—Efectivamente

—Es como el chocolate

—Espero con ansias su analogía— dijo irónicamente Regina

—Vea. Es como un chocolatero: trabaja tanto tiempo con el chocolate que, al final, no lo aprecia de verdad. Al menos, mucho menos que aquellos que no lo tienen o lo tienen en menor medida.

Regina sonrió antes de beber un sorbo de su vino tinto.

—Entonces, ¿se va mañana por la mañana?

—Sí, tendré el tiempo justo para despedirme de Henry antes de que salga para el colegio

—Sí, mejor así. Ya está muy apegado a usted.

—Y es recíproco. Como no estarlo

Regina entonces sonrió y Emma se acercó

—No sé cómo darle las gracias una vez más por su acogida y todo lo que ha hecho por mí

—Es normal

—Sé que quiere profundamente a Henry, y todo lo que ha hecho por él es genial. Su vida ha dado un vuelco para siempre con mi llegada.

—Ciertamente, se lo aseguro

—Debe ser duro estar sola…Quiero decir: criar a un adolescente, hacerle frente a la alcaldía…

—Danielle…— Regina se contuvo y desvió la mirada, pero cuando sintió la mano de Emma sobre la suya, sonrió débilmente

—Venga. Hábleme de ella

Regina suspiró

—Danielle amaba ocuparse de la casa, de Henry. Yo envidiaba al principio la complicidad que se había creado entre ella y Henry. Él no dejaba de llorar, y yo no conseguía nada…Y ella, era tan dulce, tan calmada, tan paciente. Ella captó su primera sonrisa.

Emma entonces sonrió

—Eso debe ser genial

—Danielle tuvo ese placer y tantos otros. Henry comenzó a gatear estando con ella en el salón, y dio sus primeros pasos en su presencia, mientras yo estaba encerrada en una reunión.

—Debe ser frustrante

—A partir de ese momento, me prometí estar más presente para él y para ella.

Emma centró su mirada en los ojos de Regina, que brillaban ante el recuerdo de su difunta mujer

—La amaba de verdad

—Aún la amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. En cuanto puse mis ojos en ella, supe que sería ella, que sería la única, por la que daría mi vida, aquella con la que fundaría mi familia. Su muerte casi me cuesta todo.

—Es de locos, creo que nunca he amado de esa manera…

—Aún puede sucederle— sonrió Regina —Se lo deseo. Es lo más bello que existe

—La creo totalmente

—Podría convencer a esa persona dándole a comer un plato de pasta

—Ja, ja, muy divertido. ¡Pero usted se ha acabado el plato!

—Se lo he dicho: no estaba tan malo. Pero la carbonara no lleva nata.

—Se lo diré a mi madre, prometido— dijo Emma poniendo su mano en el corazón

La sonrisa de Regina entonces desapareció

—Es importante que esté en su vida, lo sabe

—…

—Yo…Siempre me ha gustado creer que una pareja de mujeres podía educar perfectamente a un niño. Pero hay cosas inherentes a un adolescente que las mujeres no pueden…satisfacer

—¿Y me dice eso, porque…?

—Bueno, con usted, hay una posibilidad de que un día tenga una figura paterna en la que fijarse

Emma frunció el ceño, pero cuando comprendió lo que quería decir, desorbitó los ojos

—Oh, ok…Ya veo

—Yo, por mi parte, nunca he comprendió la utilidad de un hombre, pero sin embargo puedo comprender lo que las mujeres pueden encontrar en ellos.

Emma sonrió

—Ya, a veces yo también me lo pregunto, no crea.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Emma se quedara mirándola fijamente

—Usted lo sabía, ¿no? Lo del padre de Henry

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando investigó sobre mí, seguramente encontró cosas de Bae, y se enteró de que estaba muerto.

—…

—¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

—Porque consideré que no debía hacerlo yo. Yo ni lo conocía. Pensé que seguramente usted tendría recuerdos, anécdotas sobre él para…edulcorar el anuncio de la mala noticia.

—Hm, sí

Se quedaron un momento calladas, pero Emma retomó la palabra.

—En todo caso…Le doy las gracias por invitarme de nuevo. La mantendré al corriente sobre la Navidad

Regina le sonrió

—Entendido

—Oh y…hablando de eso…Si tiene una idea sobre un regalo para él. Aún no lo conozco mucho, ni sus gustos…

—La mantendré al tanto si consigo pistas sobre el tema

Se sonrieron, después Emma se levantó, y Regina la imitó

—Bueno, mañana salgo temprano así que…buenas noches Reg…Miss Mills

—Buenas noches, Miss Swan

* * *

Si Henry hubiera podido estrecharla más fuerte, seguramente habría roto una o dos costillas de su madre. Emma también lo estrechó todo lo fuerte que pudo, como si intentara transmitirle su fuerza durante esos dos meses en que no se verían.

—¿Mantenemos el contacto, no? ¿Me escribirás?

—Prometido.

—Tengo que irme. Hasta esta tarde, mamá. Hasta pronto, Emma— dijo Henry dándole un beso a su madre y abrazando de nuevo a Emma. Entonces se marchó bajo la mirada amorosa y protectora de sus madres.

—Bien, me marcho. Gracias otra vez por su recibimiento

—De nada. Hasta pronto.

Emma se acercó, pero vaciló: ¿darle un abrazo? ¿Estrecharle la mano? En un momento parecía estar cercana a ella y al minuto siguiente parecía poner un abismo entre las dos en el que cabría el Gran Cañón. Entonces suspiró y simplemente se contentó con sonreírle

—Has…Hasta pronto

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa y miró cómo Emma se alejaba, subía en su coche y arrancaba el motor. La bella rubia hizo una señal con la mano desde su coche, señal a la que Regina contestó. Después el escarabajo amarillo despareció tras una cerca y Regina soltó un suspiro que no imaginaba haber estado reteniendo.

Cuando entró en su casa, la calma y sobre todo la soledad invadieron esos muros. Vagó por las estancias, rememorando ciertos recuerdos: en el salón, cerca de la chimenea, cuando Emma se instalaba ahí todas las noches. El comedor donde hicieron sus primeras comidas, casi como una verdadera familia. Después se dirigió a la habitación de la joven para cambiar las sábanas. Y cuando sacudió el edredón, una camiseta cayó al suelo. Regina frunció el ceño y la recogió: Emma había olvidado algo, eso no la sorprendió. Estrechó el tejido entre sus dedos, ciertamente de mala calidad. La desdobló y se sorprendió al ver el logo de ACDC. Sonrió y la dobló delicadamente antes de dejarla sobre una silla.

Después, bajó a la cocina y de repente el olor a la pasta de la noche anterior le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de abrir la nevera y ver los restos de la pasta. Abrió el tupper y picoteó un poco de la fría comida. Sonrió ampliamente. Sí, definitivamente, tenía mucha grasa…Pero, ¡Dios, qué buena estaba!


	8. Familia

**Familia**

—Entonces, ¿sí o no?

—…

—¿Emma?

—…

—¡Emma!

—¿Hm?

La bella rubia había hundido su mirada en el líquido ambarino de su vaso, el ruido alrededor de ellas era como un eco lejano.

—Emma, ¿estás aquí?

—Hm, lo siento

Ruby frunció el ceño

—No estás conmigo, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no

—Si no querías salir esta noche, solo tenías que habérmelo dicho

—No, no es eso…

—Es que tienes la mente en otra parte…Déjame adivinar: ¿acaso no estarás pensando en una hermosa morena?

—¿Huh?

—Una bella mujer oriunda de Maine

—¿Qu…qué? No, en absoluto

—Pues claro que sí. Desde que volviste de allí, estás completamente ida

—…

—Entonces, dime. Hace casi tres semanas y no me has contado gran cosa

—Porque no hay nada que contar. He paso algunos días allí. Halloween estuvo bien, Henry es un gran chico, lo adoro de verdad…

—…¿Y esa Regina?

—Hm, es complicado

—¡Ah, ah, lo sabía!

—No, estás completamente equivocada. Sigue enamorada perdida de su mujer.

—¿Pero no estaba muerta?

Desde hace siete años, sí

Entonces, eso es agua pasada

No. No sabes lo que dices: deberías haber visto su mirada, su expresión cuando habla de ella. Es hermoso. Le tengo envidia por amar de esa manera

—¿En serio? Es triste. Quiero decir: la amaba, ok, formaban una pareja ideal, una familia perfecta. Pero ella está muerta y esa mujer se hunde en la muerte de su mujer.

—Yo lo encuentro romántico

—Lo mismo que Romeo y Julieta…Una anotación: los dos mueren al final.

—…

—Estás loca por ella

—Falso

—Demuéstralo

—¿Cómo?

—Aquella rubia de allí no te quita los ojos de encima desde que hemos entrado en el bar. Ofrécele una bebida, intercambiad los números de teléfono, pasad la noche juntas…Hace meses que estás sola, necesitas…desahogarte. Lo último que necesitas es comprometerte en una relación a distancia con una mujer que aún llora a su difunta esposa tras siete años

—…

—Y….lo primero que necesitas es concederte una cana al aire, quizás una relación sin un mañana, pero que te desoxide un poco.

Emma rió alzando su copa

—Amén

—Entonces, está decidido, ve a entrarle a esa bonita muchacha, pasa un buen rato y no mires más allá de mañana, ¿ok?

Emma la miró, después lanzó una mirada a la joven apoyada en la barra, sorbiendo de manera sugerente su coctel mientras miraba a Emma.

—Hm…Ok…Deséame suerte

—Oh, no la necesitas, ya está en tu cama— sonrió Ruby.

* * *

Emma se estiró suavemente y después se sentó en la cama, el frío de su apartamento le mordió la piel desnuda. Se mesó los cabellos antes de lanzar una ojeada tras ella: profundamente dormida, la bella rubia de la víspera dejaba ver solo su cabellera por encima del edredón.

Emma se levantó lentamente, se puso una bata y se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un café solo. Tecleó en la tablet y descubrió un email de Henry. Cuando abrió el archivo adjunto, vio las fotos que habían sacado durante Halloween. Fue pasándolas y de repente se detuvo en una foto de Regina sobre el escenario, abrazando a su hijo. Recordaba ese momento: cuando la bella morena anunció a los ganadores. Sonrió entonces antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera para dejar aparecer a su compañera de una noche

—Hola…

—Hola

La bella rubia se acercó y abrazó a Emma por detrás

—¿Llevas una de mis camisetas?— dijo asombrada Emma

—Hm, sí…Tenia frío— sonrió la joven —¿Quién es? Es bonita

Emma dejó la tablet

—Nadie— después se dio la vuelta —¿Un café?

—Con mucho gusto. ¿Puedo ducharme?

—Por supuesto— sonrió Emma

—¿Me acompañas?

Emma sonrió ampliamente.

—Hay que elegir: ¿ducha o café?

—Hm…Ducha, evidentemente

Las dos jóvenes desparecieron entonces, sin que Emma se diera cuenta de que su teléfono estaba vibrando.

* * *

—Elsa, tengo que ir a trabajar— dijo Emma terminando de vestirse

—Hm, hm…¿Me dejas una copia de las llaves?

—Creo que no— rió Emma

—Un polvo de una noche, eh…

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero…ni mis padres tienen una copia

—Hm, ok…Imagino que no tendrás la intención de volver a verme

—Depende

—¿Depende de qué?

—Tus ganas de volver a verme

Elsa le sonrió y entonces la abrazó.

—Entonces, ya está todo dicho—Cogió el teléfono de Emma y tecleó algo —Tienes mi número, ahora mueves tú. Si quieres volver a verme…Sabes qué hacer— dejó un ligero beso en sus labios antes de ponerse la chaqueta y marcharse, no sin antes una mirada y una sonrisa hacia la bella rubia.

Emma suspiró y tomó su teléfono, y vio que tenía una llamada perdida. Escuchó el mensaje y su corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Regina.

— _Buenos días, Miss Swan, siento molestarla, imagino que estará trabajando. Me dijo que me pusiera en contacto si me enteraba de algo sobre el regalo para Henry. Quería esperar para estar segura, pero tengo miedo de olvidarme y que se haga demasiado tarde. Me ha hablado de un videojuego que uno de sus amigos tiene, y que le gustaría tener para, y cito, darle una paliza a usted—_ Emma sonrió — _Aunque esté en contra de ese lenguaje, parece muy entusiasmado ante la idea de tenerlo, así que le escribiré cómo se llama porque el nombre ahora se me escapa, al igual que la ortografía exacta…Bueno, que tenga un buen día y hasta pronto._

Emma colgó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su imagen, pero el teléfono vibró de nuevo, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

—¿Diga?

¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido la noche?

Emma reviró los ojos.

—Buenos días a ti también, Rub'

—Sí, sí, buenos días. ¿Y la noche?

—No te equivocabas, ha sido…refrescante

—No me equivocaba, por tanto, tenía…

—…razón. Tenías razón

—¡AH AH! Ya puedes darme las gracias

—Ruby…Stop

—Entonces, cuenta, ¿cómo fue?

—Nada mal

—¿Qué? ¿Ya está? Sin embargo ella parecía…motivada y motivadora

—Lo fue. Lo es

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Me ha dejado su número

—¿Y? ¿Piensas volver a quedar?

—No lo sé…

—Emma…

—¿Qué? No lo sé, ¿ok? Es simpática, y bastante ducha en la cama

—Ah…Interesante

—Bueno, te dejo, tengo que trabajar

—Comprendo, pero no te pienses que te vas a escapar de nuestra tradicional conversación post-coito

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Venga, hasta después!— colgó antes de que Ruby pudiera replicar

Suspiró mientras se ponía su chaqueta y se ajustaba su placa en el cinturón. Subió a su coche y durante el trayecto no dejó de pensar en el mensaje de Regina. Y en ese mismo momento, recibió un mensaje de esta indicándole el nombre del juego al que su hijo se refería.

—¡Anotado, madame!— respondió mientras llegaba a comisaría

—¡Hey! ¡Swan!

—Hey, Jones

—Tenemos esperándonos un hermoso caso de robo de carro

—Genial

—No pongas esa cara de aburrimiento— se acercó a ella —Sé que te gustan estos casos a mi lado

—Antes muerta

—No siempre has dicho eso, huh…

—Eres un pesado

—Es el peso de mi cerebro

—Es más bien el peso de tu ego

—Jamás he comprendido por qué tú y yo nunca hemos concretado

—Oh, tengo una lista con una decena de buenas razones para ello

—Ah, ah, qué pena, habríamos sido una pareja de cojones

—Todo es relativo

—¿Qué es? ¿No soy tu tipo de chico? Apuesto a que te gustan los rubios

Emma lo miró fijamente.

—No eres mi tipo, y punto…

Entonces la miró él

—Espera…

—Has entendido bien— sonrió ella —Lo siento

—Mierda…¿En serio, Swan?

—En serio. Y si quieres saberlo todo, anoche eché un polvo como nunca, y ella estuvo de verdad…motivada

—Erk, para ahí…

—Oh, y yo que pensaba que te gustaban ese tipo de detalles. Ya sabes, las cosas de lesbianas…

—Solo si soy el centro de atención de las muchachas— sonrió exageradamente

—Vaya, mira qué bien

Emma sonrió y de repente le vino a la cabeza la idea de volver a llamar a Elsa para que la esperara en el bar esa noche. ¿Debería llamarla? ¿O esperar un poco? Las palabras de Ruby resonaron en su mente: no debía esperar nada de una relación que la llevaría derecho a estamparse contra una pared. ¿Pero esperaba ella algo? Pensó en Regina, una hermosa mujer, carismática, que parecía dedicar su vida a su hijo y a su trabajo, pero anclada en el recuerdo de su difunta mujer. ¿De verdad imaginaba Emma que podría pasar algo con ella? Después de todo, apenas la conocía, y algo extraño rodeaba a esa familia, como si guardaran un pesado secreto. ¿Tenía que ver con Regina? ¿Con Henry? ¿O incluso con Danielle?

El caso es que pasaba algo, y pensaba que no tenía nada que ver con su situación actual. Y esa curiosidad la empujaba a querer saber un poco más sobre Regina. ¿Pero esa curiosidad tenía relación con alguna atracción por ella?

Es verdad, habría que estar loco para no encontrar a esa mujer hermosa y atrayente, pero el fantasma de su mujer planeaba sobre ella como una sombra macabra de la que le costaba deshacerse. ¿Cómo combatir a un fantasma?

Entonces suspiró y Jones pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos

—Sí…Completamente pillada— dijo él antes de alejarse, dejando a Emma totalmente sorprendida y perdida.

* * *

Y durante el mes siguiente, Emma no pensó más en Regina, o al menos lo intentaba. Dividida entre el trabajo y los brazos de Elsa, no había visto que las semanas desfilaban. Y la víspera de Navidad, mientras su compañera estaba duchándose, recibió visita.

—¿Ruby?

—¡Hey, hola! Mis compañeros y yo nos sentíamos solos…— dijo mientras levantaba un pack de cervezas y una pizza

Emma sonrió

—Es muy amable, pero no estoy segura de que…

—Emma, ¿puedo cogerte tu…Oh…Hola

Ruby frunció el ceño ante la bella rubia en albornoz, con los cabellos mojados

—Okkkk, ya veo, lo siento

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? Quédate

—No, no quería…molestar

—Hey, no pasa nada…De todas maneras yo no puedo quedarme— dijo Elsa sonriendo

Ruby entonces sonrió.

—Un día tenemos que vernos con más tiempo. Ruby— dijo ella tendiéndole la mano

—Elsa

—Hm, ¿eres esa bonita rubia de Glasgow, no?

—Eso es— sonrió Elsa —Lo siento, voy a vestirme

—Deberíamos salir a comer un día— sonrió Ruby

—Un placer. Ya vuelvo— dijo ella acariciando el antebrazo de Emma

Y cuando la bella joven despareció de nuevo, Ruby golpeó el hombro de su amiga.

—¡Ay, hey!

—¡Creía que era un polvo de una noche!

—Bueno, se ve que es un polvo de varias noches— ironizó la bella rubia

—¡No bromees! ¿Cuántas veces?

—No lo sé…De hecho no nos preocupamos mucho. Nos vemos cuando queremos…

—Hm, un aventurilla durable…Es guay— sonrió Ruby.

—Es una buena chica

—Mientras sepa que esto no durará…

Emma la miró

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hm, no lo sé…¿No vas a ver a Regina en algunos días?

—Tengo muchas otras cosas en que pensar de aquí a allá. Te recuerdo que antes tengo que pasar por la casilla «padres» Y no es un camino de rosas…

—Ahh…Sí, imagino. Entonces…Esta chica…¿No es serio?

—No lo sé…Estamos bien juntas, nos vemos cuando nos apetece, y a veces incluso ni nos acostamos…

—¿Podrías tener…sentimientos hacia ella?

—No lo sé, pero…En todo caso no me cierro

—Has pasado página sobre tu bella morena de Maine

—Jamás ha habido _mi bella morena de Maine_. Apenas nos conocemos, nos hemos visto dos veces

—Y a veces el amor golpea a primera vista

—Hace un mes tú me echaste en los brazos de Elsa. ¿Ahora das marcha atrás?

—No. Solo constato que te has metido en una relación sin riesgos por pasar a otra cosa. Creí en ello, pero no funciona

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque precisamente es una relación sin riesgos. Creería de verdad que has pasado página si estuvieras comprometida de verdad en una relación más…seria

Se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Elsa

—Hm, euh…Me voy…— Cogió su bolso y se colocó al lado de Emma —Supongo que no nos veremos antes de tu vuelta de casa de tus padres, ¿no?

—Supones bien

—Entonces, te deseo de antemano una Feliz Navidad y…¿nos hablamos?

—Sin problemas

Elsa depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Emma, beso al que esta respondió, antes de despedirse tímidamente de Ruby, que le devolvió el saludo con la mano, y de desaparecer sin hacer más ruido.

Una vez la puerta cerrada, Emma suspiró

—En serio, si no había flipado antes, ahora seguro que lo hará

—¿Flipar por qué?

—No lo sé: hablas de relación más seria…No es lo que buscamos

—Habla por ti. Tengo la firme convicción de que para ella no es igual

—…

—Bah…¿Cervezas y pizza, entonces?

Emma reviró los ojos

—¿Tengo otra opción ahora?

* * *

—Bien, entonces…¿Tus padres saben que los vas a abandonar el 25 para encontrarte con tu otra familia?— dijo irónicamente Ruby entre sorbo y sorbo de cerveza

—Hm…No son en realidad mi otra familia. Pasé algunos días con ellos…

—Estamos hablando de tu hijo

—Estamos hablando del hijo de Regina. Yo soy su madre biológica, pero eso no me da aún el derecho de ser su madre.

—Todo es cuestión de semántica. Al menos, ¿has encontrado un regalo?

—Solo para Henry. No tengo ni idea de qué puedo regalarle a una mujer rica que ya tiene de todo

—Bah, regálale algo que alguien rico no pensaría nunca en tener

—¿Como qué?

—Yo qué sé, una tontería como un delantal de cocina, una manta…No lo sé, jamás he visto a alguien forrado

—…

—Hey, estoy casi segura de que le importa poco tu regalo. Ya sabes qué se dice: es el gesto lo que importa

—¿Te está escuchando? Eso lo dicen las personas que están sin blanca

—¿Por qué te comes tanto la cabeza por una mujer por la que dices que no sientes nada?

—Solo es una cuestión de respeto. Me acogió en su casa, y lo va a volver a hacer. Solo sería devolverle el favor

—Ya veo…

—Sí, pero mientras, yo sigo sin ver nada para ella

Ruby masticó un trozo de pizza

—¿Tus padres están al tanto de lo de Henry?

—No

—¿No? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que no les has contado? Quiero decir, no es una tontería…

—Solo hace cuatro meses…

—¿ _Solo_ cuatro meses? ¿Y?

—No lo sé…Quería saber con certeza si…

—…si esa historia era seria— concluyó Ruby —Es lógico. ¡Y así que, por Navidad, piensas regalarles a tus padres…un nieto de 12 años!

—Sí, quizás debería traer el asunto de manera más sutil que ir a bocajarro.

—Más te vale

Pero Emma en realidad no tenía la cabeza puesta en su próxima visita a sus padres. No, su mente estaba ya en Maine, en una bella mansión: ¿qué regalar? ¿Qué llevar? Le parecía que cada vez que veía a Regina tenía que mostrar lo mejor de sí, demostrarle algo que ni ella misma sabía qué era. ¿A qué venía tanto esfuerzo? ¿Habría algo de verdad en las palabras de Ruby? ¿En su interior sentiría algo por la bella morena más que simple respeto y una amistad naciente? Imaginar una respuesta positiva la hacía estremecerse.

* * *

El camino hasta la casa de sus padres siempre había sido corto para ella. No tenía nada contra ellos, los quería profundamente, pero había que reconocer que entre ellos se había creado un agujero, y era consciente del momento en que este se había creado.

Suspiró cuando la casa familiar estuvo en su campo de visión. La nieve había caído pesadamente esos últimos días y casi había deseado que esta le impidiera llegar hasta ellos.

Cuando terminó de aparcar, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de un golpe y una mujer pequeñita, de cabellos cortos, y vivaracha salió en tromba

—¡Emma!

—Hola…

La mujer se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, siempre con una fuerza que su hija no imaginaba que tuviera.

—Dame tu equipaje y entra, hace un frio de mil demonios

Emma sacó su bolsa y su madre se sorprendió

—Bueno...Nunca vienes con mucha carga, y hete aquí, con esa maleta solo para dos días

—Ya, no, de hecho…No vuelvo a Nueva York

—¿Ah no? Explica

—Espera al menos que repose. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Ya lo conoces, tras los fogones porque…

—…Nadie puede tocar su pavo de Navidad— cantaron las dos a la vez

—Venga, entremos, hoy hace particularmente frío

En cuanto puso los pies en casa de sus padres, un olor familiar a pavo horneado con guindas salía de la cocina.

—¡Emma!

—Hola papá. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Y tú? No hemos tenido muchas noticias tuyas de un tiempo a esta parte…

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento, pero…tengo una buena razón para eso— sus padres la miraron extrañamente —Ok, deberíamos sentarnos

Mary Margaret y David Nolan siempre habían sido ese tipo de progenitores de los que la madre era super protectora y el padre más laxo. Mary Margaret siempre había tenido esa molesta manía de inmiscuirse en la vida de sus hijos y fue lo que, en gran medida, había empujado a Emma a querer emanciparse, aunque no de la mejor manera posible.

David, por otro lado, siempre había intentado interpretar el papel de amigo atento, a la escucha, prefiriendo los partidos de baloncesto y otras tareas.

Pero si había una cosa que Emma no podía reprocharles fue su perfecta reacción cuando había salido de la cárcel. Ella que se esperaba una avalancha de reproches, sermones, pequeñas frases asesinas como «te lo habíamos dicho»…Pero nada sucedió. Le sonrieron, le abrieron los brazos y la acogieron de nuevo en casa, una casa que había abandonado hacía más de dos años.

Desde entonces, jamás había dejado de demostrarles a sus padres que habían hecho lo correcto en nunca abandonarla, en jamás dejarla, de haber siempre confiado en ella, aunque los hubiera defraudado más de una vez.

Había retomado en serio sus estudios, se había comportado irreprochablemente hasta obtener una beca universitaria e incluso se convirtió en la primera de su promoción. Había sido una de las diez primera en la academia de policía, permitiéndole escoger destino.

Le gustaba el riesgo, le gustaba la acción, así que con toda la naturalidad del mundo dejó la tranquilidad de Boston por Nueva York. Sin embargo siempre había mantenido el contacto con sus padres, aunque estos últimos tiempos había tenido en la cabeza otras cosas. Pero lo que siempre había primado desde hacía años era seguir manteniendo intacta la confianza de sus padres, así como el orgullo que ellos sentían por ella.

Así que, cuando anunció la noticia, no vio decepción en sus ojos, sino solamente una sorpresa y una incredulidad que nadie habría podido hacer aparecer en sus rostros si no era su hija.

—Espera…¿Puedes repetir?— balbuceó su madre

—Nuestra hija ha encontrado a su hijo, aquel que dio en adopción hace 12 años mientras cumplía pena en prisión.

Emma sonrió

—Gracias papá. Eso es…en fin casi. Fue él quien me encontró

—Con su madre— respondió Mary Margaret

—Eso es

—Entonces…tenemos un nieto…

—…que vive en Maine

Mary Margaret y David se miraron asombrados, antes de volver a mirar a su hija.

—Cariño…Escucha, yo…has pensado que…

—…¿Qué?

—Que ese niño…no sea el tuyo

Emma miró a su madre.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno…¿Estamos seguros de que es el bebé que diste a luz hace 12 años? ¿Te ha hecho las pruebas?

—Mamá…

—No quiero ser maledicente, al contrario, compréndelo. Intento solo…comprender

—Mamá, puedo asegurarte que es mi hijo. Se…se le parece tanto…

Mary Margaret se retorció en la silla: el tema «Bealfire» era bastante sensible. Culpaba en parte a ese hombre por ser el responsable de la caída de su hija. Jamás había aceptado el hecho de que quedara embarazada solo con 18 años y que nueve meses después lo diera en adopción.

—Bueno…Es extraño, ¿no? Quiero decir, que aparezca así de la nada 12 años después

—¿Extraño? No, en realidad no…Descubrió mi identidad y su madre es de las de «Todo lo que mi hijo quiere, lo tiene», así que, cuando él quiso saber más…

—…Contrató a un detective privado para encontrar la huella. ¿Quién hace eso en nuestros días?

—Ella, por lo que parece— sonrió Emma

—¿Estás segura de ella? Quiero decir…¿Es…de confianza?

—¿Qué piensas que puede ella querer de mí? Es una mujer rica, poderosa, que tiene todo lo que quiere…¿Qué podría obtener de mí? En serio, no ha ganado nada con esto, al contrario: al hallar mi pista, corre el riesgo de perder a su hijo. Y créeme, no es una opción factible para ella.

—Háblanos de esa mujer. ¿Dices que es rica?

—Es la alcaldesa de una pequeña ciudad en Maine. Vive en una hermosa casa con más habitaciones que tres apartamentos neoyorkinos juntos.

—Y ese muchacho, tu hijo…

—Tiene un nombre, ¿sabéis? Henry, se llama Henry

—Sí, bueno, ese Henry: ¿cómo es? ¿Es un buen alumno?

Emma sonrió y sacó su teléfono para mostrarles una foto sacada durante su última visita.

—Aquí

David cogió el móvil y no pudo sino sonreír.

—Eh, se me parece un poco, ¿no?

Emma rió

—Sí, tiene la misma testarudez, es característica de los Nolan

—Creía que te habías convertido en una Swan— soltó su madre

—Sabes muy bien que fue por la apariencia

—Te metiste en la policía con ese apellido

—Porque era más fácil para mí hacerlo, lo sabes. En aquel momento era…complicado.

—Eres una Nolan, lo seguirás siendo, pase lo que pase— sonrió David

—Gracias papá

Para ser sinceros, la cuestión del apellido había hecho correr ríos de tinta, pero Emma les había explicado que Emma Nolan era una muchacha que había destrozado su vida, que había echado todo a perder. Emma Swan era como el fénix, como el patito feo transformado en cisne: una nueva persona que debía retomar de cero la confianza de los demás, pasando por la suya propia.

Y si oficialmente había cambiado su apellido de acuerdo con sus padres, en el fondo de ella permanecía esa Emma Nolan poco segura de sí misma y de sus elecciones, siempre con miedo de pasar de largo ante algo muy importante.

—Bien, entonces…¿Qué piensas hacer? Me refiero a este chico, a su madre

—De momento, estoy aprendiendo a conocerlo

—¿Qué piensas que quiere?

—No lo sé, conocer sus orígenes…

—Dices que su madre es rica y que no le falta de nada…

—Ser rico no hace que nos sintamos bien en nuestra piel. Saber de dónde vienes, a quién te pareces…es una necesidad que no puede satisfacer el dinero

—Entonces…¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé…He prometido que iría a su casa para Navidad, Henry lo deseaba

Mary Margaret sonrió débilmente

—Ya veo…Imagino que le hubiera gustado que pasaras la Nochebuena con él

—Ha comprendido que también yo tengo padres con quien deseaba pasar esta fiesta— sonrió Emma

David y su mujer se miraron mientras su hija subía a su habitación de adolescente. Al pasar por delante de una puerta cerrada, acarició con la yema de los dedos una placa en la que se podía leer «Neal» Suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad, hermano…

* * *

Cuando Emma se sentó a la mesa, se dio cuenta una vez más que su madre se había superado culinariamente hablando: un pavo al horno, una avalancha de verduras, foi-gras e incluso salmón…Emma ya se sentía satisfecha sin haber probado aún bocado.

—Está todo magnífico, mamá

—Lo sé…Creo que he vuelto a hacer demasiado, ¿no?

Emma la tomó en sus brazos

—Claro que no. Como todos los años, me llevaré en un tupper y tendré de comer para todo enero.

—¡Ah, ah, muy divertida, hija! Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar el tronco

Y mientras Emma terminaba de poner los cubiertos que faltaban, su padre carraspeó.

—Entonces…

—¿Hum?

—No lo hemos hablado con tu madre delante, pues sabemos los dos qué delicado es este tema, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pensábamos que vendrías acompañada este año

—…

—Cariño, ninguna presión…Es solo que tienes 30 años y…

—¿Y?

—Tu madre estaría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que no estás sola en caso de que…En fin, ya sabes

—Mamá está muy estresada…y estresante

—Te quiere, solo quiere saber que tú estás bien

—Estoy bien, te lo aseguro

—…

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes al menos a alguien?

—Papá…

—Quizás una nueva pareja, y aún no te sientes preparada para presentárnosla

—Papá, no hay nadie

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad— pero cuando su padre la miraba con esa intensidad, Emma no tenía sino dos soluciones: huir o declararse vencida, y en los dos casos, él siempre tenía la razón —Es solo…no es importante

—Debe serlo un poco si no quieres contárnoslo. Así que: ¿es menor?

—¡Papá!

—¿Está casado y padre de tres hijos?

—¡En absoluto!

—Bien, entonces…¿Es una mujer?— Emma bajó la mirada furtivamente, pero lo suficiente para que su padre lo tomara como un signo positivo —Emma…Sabemos desde hace tiempo que te…gusta la carne y el pescado

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿En serio? ¿Lo llamáis así?

—No, evidentemente que no, pero…Bueno, ¿es eso?

—Te lo he dicho: no es importante

—¿Por «no es importante» quieres decir «que no es serio»? ¿O simplemente es algo nuevo?

—Un poco…de las dos cosas…Creo

David frunció el ceño

—Así que, tienes a alguien…¿Pero no es algo serio?

—Digamos que es…

David alzó la mano

—¿Una historia de solo sexo?— Emma bajó de nuevo la mirada y David suspiró — Estoy contento de que tu madre no esté aquí para escuchar esto

—No es algo catastrófico, de verdad

—Emma, vales mucho más que eso

—…

—Eres guapa, inteligente, tienes un trabajo estable y financieramente asegurada. Eres sensata y estoy seguro de que puedes comprometerte en otra cosa que no sea una relación sin mañana, basada en el sexo.

—No es lo que es…Ella es…Nos llevamos bien

—Hablamos entonces de una relación de folla amigas

Emma se golpeó la frente con la mano

—No me creo que esté hablando de esto con mi padre

—No soy tan viejo— se enfadó David —Fui joven antes que tú. Puedo comprender que hoy en día la mentalidad, las relaciones y los deseos de los jóvenes sean diferentes

—Entonces, ¿por qué pareces decepcionado?

—Porque tú eres mi hija y una mujer formidable que merece a una persona, hombre o mujer, que te cuide, que te ame, que te haga feliz. Con la que quieras seguir adelante, construir una familia, ¿por qué no?

—…

David tomó a su hija en los brazos

—Deberías ir con ellos, cariño

Emma se separó y miró a su padre

—¿Qué?

Como toda respuesta, él sonrió antes de que Mary Margaret entrara de nuevo

—Tu madre y yo comprenderíamos, lo sabes

—¿Comprender qué?— soltó Mary Margaret mientras su mirada iba de su marido a su hija.

* * *

—¡Feliz Navidad!— gritó Zelena alzando su copa de champán

—Técnicamente, aún no es 25…— corrigió Regina mirando su reloj donde se podía leer las 23:49

—¡Oh, no juegues con las palabras, hermanita!

—¿Abrimos los regalos?— se apresuró a preguntar Robin golpeando frenéticamente las manos

—¡Sí, los regalos!— añadió Henry

—Muy bien, muy bien. Solo dejadme recoger y…

—¡Nosotros lo hacemos!— dijeron a la vez Henry y Robin, bajo las miradas divertidas de sus respectivas madres.

Y mientras los niños desparecían en la cocina, Zelena se sentó a los pies del árbol.

—Me pregunto para quién es este, hm…

Regina reviró los ojos

—Lo sabes muy bien, el nombre está puesto

—Hm…Oh, sí, no lo había visto…Hm…Emma Swan…Interesante

—No hay nada interesante, como dices. Viene mañana, lo más normal es ofrecerle un regalo.

—¿Crees que ella te tiene algo a ti también?

—No importa, no regalo para recibir a cambio. Al contrario que tú

—¡Oh, por favor!— dijo Zelena, falsamente ofendida —Confiesa que te gustaría que pensara en ti

—Apenas hemos hablado desde que se marchara en Halloween. Ha hablado a menudo con Henry, que es lo importante

El rostro de Zelena se endureció de repente

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

—Cuando sea el momento oportuno

—¿Y eso será?

—Cuando sea el momento oportuno— se molestó Regina —Escucha, no te incumbe

—Un poco sí. Se trata de mi familia, se trata de Henry. No tengo nada en contra de tu decisión, ya hemos hablado y…

—…Y concluimos que lo mejor para Henry era contactar con esa mujer, ver si todo iba bien entre ellos y si ella podía ser fiable y una persona segura para él

—Entonces, cuando la juzgues apta, ¿se lo dirás?

—Probablemente…

—Es tan egoísta

—Al contrario, hago todo esto por Henry, siempre lo he hecho todo por él. Si supieras lo que me cuesta ver a esa mujer con él: constantemente temo que acabe por…— retuvo entonces un sollozo

—¡Dios mío, Regina! Jamás dejará de amarte. Y nunca la querrá más que a ti. Tú eres su madre, eso no cambiará nunca

—Lo sé, pero no puedes culparme por tener esta pequeña aprensión

—Ella misma te ha confirmado varias veces que no tiene intención alguna de llevarse a tu hijo

—…

—Y además, de todas maneras, no tendrá que llevárselo, ya que tú se lo vas a dar

Regina la fusiló con la mirada

—Muy gracioso. Cambiemos de tema, por favor

—¡Solo si me dejas abrir un primer regalo!

—No eres más que una niña…

—¡Lo sé!— sonrió Zelena

Y cuando Regina se disponía a sentarse a su lado, tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién puede venir a esta hora en Nochebuena?— soltó enfadada la pelirroja

Regina se encogió de hombros antes de ir a abrir, con una pizca de temor. Y cuando vio la silueta tras la puerta, se quedó estática

—¿Miss…Miss…Swan?

—Hola…— dijo tímidamente la bella rubia saludando con la mano —Yo…sé que estoy algo adelantada…

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Yo…Me dije que, para mi primera Navidad con Henry, podría hacer un esfuerzo y…— suspiró —No, es una tontería, no debería haber venido, siento aparecer así. Ha sido estúpido y muy masculino por mi parte…

—Miss Swan…

—No, creo que ha sido una mala idea. No quería arruinar su Navidad, yo…me doy cuenta de que no es forzosamente una buena idea, así que…

—¡Miss Swan!

—…

—Entre, hace frío fuera— la bella rubia obedeció —Se ha adelantado— bromeó Regina

—Lo sé

—¿No tenía que pasar la Nochebuena con sus padres?

—Y así era, pero…Me han animado a terminar la velada en su casa. Habría podido estar aquí mucho antes, pero la nieve…¡Puaf, qué estupidez!— y ante el fruncimiento de ceño de Regina, retomó —Perdón…Bueno, yo…sé que solo estaba previsto que mañana…

—Es usted bienvenida, y Henry estará encantado de verla esta noche, créame

Emma sonrió y tras haberse quitado su abrigo y dejado su bolso, siguió a Regina hasta el salón.

—Oh, vaya…¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Emma, bienvenida!

—Buenas noches, Zelena— sonrió la bella rubia

—Venga, venga, íbamos precisamente a abrir los regalos. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi regalo sobrepasaría este año al de mi hermana…Y la otra madre de su querido sobrino me roba el protagonismo

—Lo siento, no era ese mi propósito— ironizó Emma —De verdad— repitió ella girándose hacia Regina

—No se preocupe, a mi hermana le encanta que le tengamos lástima— bromeó la joven

—Mamá, ¿quién estaba en la pue…?

Henry se quedó parado en seco: Emma se giró hacia él y le sonrió

—Feliz Navidad, Henry

—¿Emma? ¡Emma!

Salió del sitio y saltó a sus brazos, para gran sorpresa de la rubia, y bajo la enternecida mirada de Regina.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Emma! Pero…— se separó —¿No debías llegar mañana?

—¿Sorpresa?

Él sonrió y la volvió a abrazar

—Estoy contento

Ella estrechó el abrazo y apoyó su mentón en su cabeza. Inspiró fuertemente y un sentimiento de plenitud la envolvió. Lanzó una ojeada hacia Regina que los miraba con ternura y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, ella lo sabía: estaba en su lugar aquí y ahora…Con su familia.


	9. Feliz Navidad

**Feliz navidad**

Henry estaba nervioso: no dejaba de mostrarle a Emma la variada decoración que su madre y él habían instalado con esmero: las poinsetias graciosamente diseminadas por toda la mansión, las guirnaldas luminosas iluminando molduras y mármoles. La vajilla escogida con cuidado, el árbol decorado como en las más bellas películas de Navidad. Incluso la nieve había acudido a la cita, escarchando las ventanas y blanqueando el paisaje con un espeso manto.

—Y allí está el adorno que yo hice cuando estaba en la guardería. Es feo, pero mamá se empeña en ponerlo todos los años.

—No es feo, cariño— le aseguró Regina poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se inclinó hasta su oído —Deja respirar a Miss Swan, ¿te parece? Y ve a buscar el chocolate caliente.

—Bien, mamá— susurró él

Mientras que Zelena y Robin se sentaba a los pies del árbol, listas para abrir los primeros regalos, Regina se giró y encaró a Emma

—Yo…voy a buscar los regalos al maletero— sonrió Emma

—Ningún problema

—Gracias otra vez

—¿Por qué, querida?

—Por no haberme cerrado la puerta en las narices. Sé que aparecer así como así sin avisar, sobre todo en unas fiestas como la Navidad, podría habérselo tomado a mal.

—¿Y por qué?

—Bah, es una fiesta familiar

—Usted ha abandonado la suya para unirse a la nuestra esta noche— Emma sonrió —¿Puedo preguntarle la razón de su cambio de opinión?

—Yo…No lo sé…He hablado con mi padre y a él le pareció evidente que mi sitio debía estar con Henry, con todos ustedes, esta noche— Regina inmediatamente sonrió —Es la primera Navidad que pasaré sin tener que imaginar qué sería de mi hijo, qué regalos tendría, cómo sería su árbol, qué comería…Es una tontería

—No, no, es algo normal

—Entonces…¿No me culpa por haberme inmiscuido en su velada?

—Cuando veo la sonrisa y los ojos centelleantes de mi hijo, no, en absoluto.

—Ok. Bueno, ¡voy a buscar los regalos!

Emma se apresuró y salió unos minutos de la casa, volviendo minutos después con los brazos cargados de regalos.

—¡Dios mío, Emma! ¿Ha desvalijado las tiendas?— rió Zelena

—Yo…¿Me he pasado? Quiero decir, cada vez que veía algo, no podía pensar sino en que le iba a gustar a Henry…— se giró hacia Regina —Quería hacer esto correctamente…¿Me he…sobrepasado?

Regina posó su mano en su antebrazo y enarboló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Para nada. Ha hecho bien, se lo aseguro.

—Ok…Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos?

—Póngalos todos bajo el árbol y Henry y Robin se encargarán de repartirlos. Adoran hacer eso, comenzando, evidentemente, por los de ellos— ironizó Regina

—Evidentemente— sonrió Emma

Ella dejó entonces cada paquete bajo el árbol y Regina les dio luz verde a los niños para abrirlos. Henry cogió el primer regalo en donde la cinta adhesiva había sido usada sin medida y se lo tendió a su madre. Era una tradición en casa de los Mills: Robin le daba el primer regalo a su madre, Henry hacía lo mismo con la suya. De esta manera, Zelena descubrió un magnífico cuadro realizado por su hija en el que se veía el océano y la puesta de sol.

—Robin adora el arte— precisó Regina a la bella rubia

Después Regina abrió el suyo y descubrió un libro con tapas de cuero en el que había grabado una pluma que escribía la frase «Full of Love»

—Henry, es magnífico

—Sé que te encanta escribirlo todo para acordarte, así que…Ya no olvidarás nada.

—Gracias, corazón— enlazó a su hijo en un caluroso y amoroso abrazo, todo bajo la mirada enternecida y casi envidiosa de la bella rubia.

A continuación los niños se dieron un regalo cada uno, que abrieron a toda prisa, bajo las miradas divertidas de sus respectivas madres. Un maletín de dibujo para Robin, un nuevo juego para su consola para Henry, ropa para cada uno…Y finalmente, Emma se dio cuenta de que sus regalos habían sido dejados cuidadosamente a un lado para ser abiertos al final, lo que la avergonzó bastante.

Y cuando Henry se colocó a su lado, con uno de sus regalos en mano, ella tragó saliva

—No…no es gran cosa…

—Es suficiente— sonrió Henry abriendo el regalo. Descubrió un portarretrato, sin foto, rodeado de corazones

—Podrás poner una foto que te guste mucho

Henry le sonrió

—¡Ya se la que voy a poner!— se entusiasmó

Después, descubrió un segundo paquete

—¡Oh! ¡Adoro este juego! ¡Gracias!

Henry le saltó al cuello, sorprendiendo a la joven que vaciló antes de devolverle el abrazo. Regina sonrió tímidamente antes de levantarse.

—¡Espere!— dijo Emma —¡No ha abierto el suyo!

—Miss Swan…No era necesario

—Es Navidad

Regina suspiró mientras Emma le daba un paquete bastante pesado y rectangular. Regina se tomó un tiempo infinito para abrirlo, al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a Emma, que esperaba febrilmente su reacción.

Cuando Regina descubrió el regalo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una expresión divertida

—Y bien…

En sus manos, un libro de cocina _Como hacer de la comida basura una cocina refinada_

—Hay una hamburguesa al foi gras que no parece nada mal— sonrió la bella rubia

—Lo pillo, lo pillo. Gracias, Miss Swan, es una buena idea.

—De nada

Regina se encaminó hacia el árbol y hundió su mano en él para sacar un paquete alargado

—Ha sido Henry quien ha elegido el modelo

Ella se lo extendió a Emma que lo tomó y lo abrió con delicadeza. Cuando vio una cajita de color burdeos, su corazón se aceleró. Y cuando la abrió, se respiración se cortó.

—¡Dios mío…Regina, pero…es demasiado!

—Es idea de Henry, y me pareció bastante buena

En la cajita, un brazalete que parecía de oro, encadenaba una pulsera de oro blanco, otra de oro dorado y otra de oro rosado, las tres se unían en un cisne de oro, cuyo ojo era una pequeña piedra brillante, ¿o era…un diamante?

—¡Dios mío, Regina, no hacía falta, es sublime!

Regina no se ofendió ante la familiaridad con la que Emma había usado su nombre, achancándolo al impacto de la sorpresa. Sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Se lo pongo?

—Con mucho gusto

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? — dijo Henry que acababa finalmente de soltar sus regalos —Mira, un cisne…por tu apellido

—Lo había pillado— sonrió ella —Es magnífico. Gracias. Gracias a los dos.

Emma intercambió una mirada con Regina, y de repente, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos: Regina le pareció…magnífica: bajo la luz de las guirnaldas del árbol, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas por el calor de la chimenea, una sonrisa tímida, pero tan seductora…

Desvió rápidamente la mirada para que Regina no viera su turbación, pero parecía que la joven ya había pasado a otra cosa, girándose hacia su sobrina que le mostraba su paleta de perfecto pintor.

¿Acaso sintió Emma algo de decepción? No sabía y sin embargo, en su interior, le habría gustado que el intercambio de miradas hubiera durado más tiempo, que estas se hubiesen prendido un poco más la una en la otra. Quizás en otro momento…

Y finalmente, la velada se prolongo hacia la madrugada. Los niños, demasiado emocionados, no tenían sueño. Pero cuando Regina les dijo que era tarde, ninguno protestó, besaron a sus respectivas madres antes de saludar a Emma, Henry de manera algo más pronunciada.

—¡Es guay que estés aquí!— le murmuró

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un abrazó más apretado, antes de que subieran y dejaran a Emma en compañía de Zelena y Regina. Regina ofreció una infusión, corriendo a la cocina para ir a buscarla.

—Henry está irreconocible — sonrió la bella pelirroja, aprovechando la ausencia de su hermana

—¿Ah sí?

—No estaba tan entusiasmado en una Navidad desde hacia tiempo. Pensándolo bien…desde Danielle

—Oh, ya veo…

—Usted ejerce sobre ellos una cura de juventud y ha dejado entrar en esta casa un viento de frescura que hacía falta.

Emma rió

—Algo exagerado

—No tiene idea. Ya pensaba que no vería más esto por aquí. Y Regina, aunque lo disimule bien…ha influido usted positivamente en ella.

—¿Ah, de verdad?

—No la conoció antes de la pérdida de Danielle…Era tan jovial, tan sonriente en aquella época…Cuando la perdió, algo se apagó en ella

—Cosa que es comprensible. Cuando se pierde a un ser querido, algo se rompe

—¿Habla por experiencia?

—Quizás— sonrió tristemente Emma —En todo caso, puedo comprender que haya pasado por una mala racha

—Oh, si fuera una mala racha no habría durado sino un tiempo. Pero realmente jamás se ha repuesto. Henry era su tabla de salvación. Gracias a él no se ha hundido en las sombras. Pero jamás ha vuelto a ser la de antes.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Su hijo es su prioridad. Ha dejado de lado su vida de mujer para consagrarse nada más que a él

—Está bien, ¿no?

—Sí y no. Regina es una bella mujer, que merece ampliamente una segunda oportunidad en el amor

Emma se puso recta, mirándola

—Euh…Y esa oportunidad sería…

—Usted, evidentemente. No estoy hablando de una forma amorosa, pero estoy segura de que usted podría mostrarle que existe vida más allá de los ojos y de la vida de su hijo. Porque, pronto, Henry se hará grande y volará con sus propias alas…¿Y qué será de Regina entonces?

—…

—Amo a mi hermana, pero a veces deseo sacudirla como a un ciruelo…Y me atrevo a esperar que usted también la sacuda, pero de manera más sutil, más…dulce

Emma de repente enrojeció imaginando lo que podía estar pensando Zelena con esas palabras.

—Oh, euh…Bah…

—Y, páreme si me equivoco, pero…ella no le es indiferente, ¿verdad?

—¿Qu…qué? Apenas nos conocemos

—Esa no es la cuestión

—Al contrario, yo creo que sí…

Zelena sonrió

—El flechazo, ¿no sabe lo que es?

—Con eso se debe sobreentender que ambas partes lo sientan— sonrió Emma

—¿Y quién le dice que no es el caso?

Emma la miró y de repente, dudó: ¿acaso podría ser que Regina tuviera hacia ella algún interés que no fuera el de ser la madre biológica de Henry? Nada se lo había sugerido, a no ser ese intenso intercambio de miradas hacía dos meses. Intercambio que Regina había enterrado rápidamente poniendo entre ellas una distancia solemne. No podía creer que esa mujer tan elegante, tan orgullosa, podía sentirse atraída por ella, una neoyorquina bruta y espontánea. No había nada más opuesto que ellas dos. Pero, ¿no dicen que los opuestos se atraen?

—¿Miss Swan? ¿Está en las nubes?

Hundida en sus pensamientos, Emma no vio que Regina había vuelto, con una bandeja repleta de infusiones y de galletas de Navidad, hechas por Regina y Henry esa misma mañana.

—Perdón, yo…

—Creo que no debe tardar en ir a acostarse. Después de todo, ha hecho un largo viaje esta noche.

—Sí, pero ha valido ampliamente la pena

—Sabio consejo. Yo, por mi parte, me voy a dormir. Sé lo madrugadora que puede ser Robin y por el bien de mis nervios, sería prudente que descansara un poco. Buenas noches a las dos.

Emma comprendió, evidentemente, la maniobra y no supo si molestarse o estarle agradecida.

—Aún no me ha dicho por qué ha decidido adelantar su visita.

Regina se sentó en el sofá a su lado, con una infusión en la mano, esperando las explicaciones de Emma.

—Bueno, ya se lo dije: mi padre me ha soltado que sería una buena idea

—¿Cómo puede sugerir él que su hija los abandone la víspera de Navidad?

—Creo…Creo que ha comprendido que mi lugar estaba al lado de Henry. Nuestra primera Navidad juntos— Regina sonrió —Y además…Creo que yo deseaba estar aquí, mucho más que en ningún otro sitio.

—Es usted bienvenida. Y Henry estaba más que feliz. Y si él es feliz, entonces por mí todo bien

—¿Y usted?

—¿Yo?

—No deja de hablar de Henry: está bien para él, si él es feliz, es lo esencial, es algo bueno para él. Pero, ¿y usted en todo esto? ¿Qué piensa usted?

Regina frunció el ceño y suspiró, como si reflexionase sobre la mejor respuesta posible

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Le diría que no estoy tranquila. Jamás lo he estado, incluso bajo mis aires de seguridad, no hago más que desconfiar de la situación

—¿De qué tiene miedo?

… _De usted…_ pensó Regina

Pero al ver que no respondía, Emma le dio valor posando una mano sobre la de ella

—¿Reg…Miss Mills?

—Tengo este miedo omnipresente de que mi hijo acabe por alejarse.

Emma frunció el ceño

—No tengo ninguna intención de quitárselo. Es su hijo, ha hecho un trabajo formidable con él, yo jamás habría logrado hacerlo. Es la madre ideal.

Regina rió

—Si eso fuera verdad

—Lo es. Jamás he visto a un niño tan realizado, inteligente y sensato como él. Francamente, ha hecho un trabajo endiablado

Regina bajó la mirada y Emma ejerció una pequeña presión en la mano de la bella morena, captando su mirada

—Es usted una mujer formidable, en muchos aspectos— intercambiaron una mirada entonces y la tensión de hacía algunas semanas volvió a planear sobre ellas.

—Miss Swan, yo…

—Merece mucho que se interesen más por lo que usted siente. No hablo de descuidar a su hijo, pero…Es usted una mujer esplendida, que merece toda la atención del mundo. Debe dejar que los otros se acerquen para apoyarla, ayudarla…amarla

Regina se quedó quieta de repente y sin darse realmente cuenta su pulgar acariciaba dulcemente el dorso de la mano de Emma. Pero la retiró rápidamente y carraspeó

—¿Y usted?

—¿Yo?— sonrió Emma

—¿No merece usted también ese tipo de atenciones?

—Quizás…Probablemente no haya encontrado a la persona apropiada…o quizás sí— sonrió ella de oreja a oreja

Pero Regina no respondió a su sonrisa, al contrario, desvió la mirada antes de levantarse del sofá

—Es tarde

Emma suspiró y se levantó también

—Sí. Mañana será un día duro.

—Es muy probable que Henry la secuestre para una batalla de bolas de nieve

—¿Es algo que no va con usted?

—Completamente— dijo Regina

Se quedaron unos segundos así, cara a cara, antes de que Regina caminara hacia las escaleras.

—¿Debo enseñarle su habitación?

—No, no es necesario, gracias

Y ya en la primera planta, Emma se giró hacia Regina

—Buenas noches…Miss Mills

—Buenas noches

Y la bella morena desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación. Cuando Emma entró en la suya, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Zelena, y en la actitud más que contradictoria de Regina. Por un instante, le parecía que le llegaba al corazón, y al segundo siguiente, la bella morena se cerraba como una ostra. No la comprendía: ¿tenía tanto peso el fantasma de su difunta mujer o había algo más? Era algo que había presentido desde el primer día que la había conocido.

A continuación algo captó su mirada: una prenda cuidadosamente doblada sobre la cama. Frunció el ceño antes de cogerla y desdoblarla…Vio que se trataba de una camiseta, y no cualquiera: una de las suyas, la que había estado buscando desde hacía días y días. Sonrió y aspiró el agradable aroma a orquídea, perfume que envolvía la ropa de la casa de los Mills. Sin pensarlo, se desvistió y se la puso con la sonrisa en los labios.

Se acostó, pero no concilió el sueño. Sus ojos fijos en la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

—Regina…— suspiró.

Ese nombre que no había tenido oportunidad de pronunciar, sino en escasas ocasiones y por descuido. Cerró brevemente los ojos: ¿qué esperaba? Apenas se conocían, ¿justifica otra clase de atracción el hecho de que compartieran un hijo? ¿Podría ser que al saber que a Regina le gustaban las mujeres su juicio estuviera sesgado?

La cuestión era si en cualquier otro momento se sentiría atraída por ella. La respuesta llegó fácilmente: evidentemente que sí. ¿Quién no caería bajo los encantos de esa mujer tan carismática como intrigante, pero tan seductora? Le quedaban algunos días para desvendar el misterio «Regina Mills» con todas las consecuencias que esto podría traer.

* * *

Por la mañana temprano, ya Emma bajaba, arreglada, y no se sorprendió cuando encontró a Regina preparando la mesa del desayuno con algunas exquisiteces.

—¡Buenos días, Miss Swan!

—Buenos días. ¿Ha dormido bien?

—Bastante…Espero de un minuto a otro los pasos apresurados de los chicos— dijo ella lanzando una ojeada hacia el árbol.

Emma hizo lo mismo y vio entonces algunos regalos que se habían añadido a los pies.

—¿Más?

—Tradición— sonrió Regina

—Pero yo no tengo más

—Usted ya ha hecho mucho. Por cierto, en los próximos días me pondré con algunas recetas de su libro

— _Su_ libro— rectificó la bella rubia

—Mi libro— confirmó sonriendo Regina. Y de repente, las puertas se abrieron, después se cerraron —Ahí vienen los monstruos

—Oh, Dios mío…

Y efectivamente, Henry y Robin aparecieron como elefantes en una cacharrería tirando casi a Regina al pasar

—¡Hey, hey, cuidado!

—¡Emma, estás levantada!— gritó Henry

—Sí, he creído comprender que, de todas maneras, no iba a poder extender mucho mi mañana en la cama

—¿Podemos abrirlos, mamá?

—¿Podríamos esperar a Zelena?

—Mamá ya viene, dijo que podíamos empezar sin ella

Apenas hubo acabado la frase que la bella pelirroja apareció, visiblemente aún adormilada

—Hello a todo el mundo…

—¿Podemos abrirlos ahora?— se apresuró a preguntar Robin

—Tanta consideración por parte de mi hija, estoy conmovida…Un café, Gina, por favor

Regina ahogó una risa antes de servirle una gran taza de café, todo ante la mirada divertida de Emma. Los chicos entonces rasgaron con prisa el papel de los restantes regalos: más juguetes y algunas prendas de ropa, tanto para uno como para otro.

Emma observó ese espectáculo con ojos nuevos, como si fuera su primera Navidad. Para ser justos, y pensándolo, era efectivamente su primera Navidad de esa manera: con un hijo.

—¿Miss Swan? ¿Un café?

—Hm, no. Voy a elegir un chocolate, es obligatorio en Navidad, ¿no?

—Efectivamente

Y Regina le sirvió un chocolate caliente en el que flotaban algunos malvaviscos espolvoreados con canela.

—¿Canela? ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Costumbre. A Henry le vuelve loco.

—Oh…Algo que ha heredado de mí, supongo.

—Ciertamente. Yo lo bebo en muy raras ocasiones y nunca con canela.

Emma golpeó su taza contra la de Regina y bebió algunos sorbos, dejando escapar algunos suspiros de satisfacción. Regina le lanzó algunas miradas, no sin cierta incomodidad cuando vio el rostro de Emma, con los ojos cerrados por el placer de sus labios en contacto con el líquido achocolatado.

—Es una delicia, gracias

—¿No tiene nada en contra de la mezcla salado-dulce?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Pensaba hacer un pollo a la miel y cerezas esta tarde

—Suena delicioso, ya tengo ganas

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Henry se lanzara literalmente sobre Emma.

—Hey, ¿te apuntas a una batalla de bolas de nieve?

—Oh, euh…No sé si…

—De todas maneras, mamá va a estar ocupada entre los fogones, como siempre

Emma lanzó una mirada a Regina que le confirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que su hijo tenía razón, después suspiró.

—Ok…

—¡Yes! ¡Nos vemos fuera!

Emma miró a Regina

—¿Me ha lanzado descaradamente a la boca del lobo, eh?

—¿Yo? No sé de qué habla

—Podría ayudarla en la cocina

—La cocina es mi territorio— afirmó ella —Céntrese en dejar ganar a mi hijo esa batalla

—Henry no ganará— sonrió Emma —Yo soy la pedagogía a la inversa

—Oh, créame, usted no ganará

—Veremos

—Ya está visto— dijo divertida Regina

—¿Apostamos?

—¿Perdón?

—Si gano…usted deberá contarme algo que nadie sepa

Regina arqueó una ceja

—Muy bien. Imaginemos que la sigo en esa apuesta. ¿Qué ganaría yo si usted pierde?

—Lo decide usted

—Es usted infantil— dijo revirando los ojos

—Venga, ¿de qué tiene miedo?

—¿Piensa que tengo miedo?

—Pienso, efectivamente, que la perspectiva de tener que abrirse un poco más la incomoda

Regina, picada en su orgullo, se puso derecha y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora lee la mente?

—Soy poli, es mi trabajo durante los interrogatorios leer entre líneas

Se miraron la una a la otra por un cuarto de segundo antes de que Emma bajara la mirada, pensando que había llegado demasiado lejos con ella. Pero para su gran sorpresa, Regina dejó escapar

—Muy bien

Emma se puso derecha, desorbitando los ojos

—¿En serio?

—Si usted pierde, deberá, también, contarme algo que nadie haya oído.

Emma reflexionó y le sonrió

—¡Ok, trato hecho!

—Bien, ahora, no debería retrasarse más o Henry se pondrá bastante intranquilo

Emma saltó de la silla y subió los escalones de a cuatro, teniendo, ahora, una razón para jugar y…para ganar.

* * *

No se lo podía creer: su hijo era tan rápido como astuto. Evidentemente, se conocía los rincones de su jardín de memoria. Sofocada, ella tenía en su mano una última bola de nieve. Henry era un adversario temible. Ayudado por Robin, que contaba los puntos más que nada, Emma intentaba llevarle ventaja sobre su hijo, pero había que admitir que la tarea era más ardua de lo previsto.

Miró a la izquierda, después a la derecha, escondida tras un imponente árbol. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y el frío le mordía las mejillas, y cada vez que respiraba el aire helado le congelaba los pulmones.

—Mierda…

—Hey, Emma, ¿entonces, te rindes?

—¡En tus sueños!— dijo ella, aunque poco segura después de todo

Formó una nueva bola y contó hasta tres para salir de la protección del gran abeto. Rodó por el suelo y lanzó su primera bola que se estrelló contra el árbol tras el cual Henry estaba escondido.

—Mierda…

Pero cuando el muchacho, en un asalto de confianza, salió de su escondite para ajustar su tiro, Emma aprovechó esa posibilidad de tiro para lanzarle en plena cara su última bola.

Y lejos de preocuparse por el impacto de esta última en la cara de su hijo, ella celebró su victoria…al menos el marcador empatado que había logrado obtener.

—¡Ok, pronto es la hora de comer!— gritó Emma —¿Damos por terminado el partido?

—¡Pero estamos empatados!— gruñó el muchacho —Un último punto.

Emma reviró los ojos, pensando que podría escaparse…Pero al final, siguió jugando: si no quería que Regina encontrara una escapatoria, tenía que ganar.

Entonces formó algunas pequeñas bolas que alineó antes de girarse y lanzar una ojeada sobre el posible emplazamiento de su hijo. Cuando observó un movimiento a su derecha, dio media vuelta y lanzó dos bolas, pero nada…Después un movimiento a su izquierda y envió otras dos sucesivas bolas. Acababa de terminar con sus últimas municiones, y apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a formar más cuando su hijo apareció tras ella, y no tuvo sino que tocar la frente de su madre con una mano llena de nieve.

—Tocada. ¡He ganado!

—¿Qué? Pero…¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Ah, ah…¡No importa, he ganado!

—Grrr…— Emma gruñó antes de dejarse caer de culo en la nieve, decepcionada.

—¡Chicos, Miss Swan, a la mesa!— gritó Regina por la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín. Robin entró la primera y Regina no pudo evitar sonsacarle

—Entonces, ¿resultado?

—Henry ha ganado por poca diferencia, Emma ha luchado bien.

Regina sonrió subrepticiamente.

—Interesante…—murmuró

—¿Huh?

—No, nada, llama a tu madre, pasamos a la mesa

Robin desapareció y enseguida entraron Henry y Emma.

—¡Hey, hey, un momento! ¡Vuestros zapatos!— dijo Regina alzando una mano para frenarlos.

—Lo siento— hizo una mueca como un niña pillada en una falta.

Se descalzaron y Regina besó a su hijo sobre la frente.

—Ve a cambiarte

—Ok

Regina terminó de poner la mesa y Emma se acercó

—¿No me pregunta cómo ha terminado?

—Oh, imagino que mi hijo ha ganado

—Sí…

—Entonces yo he ganado su apuesta. Interesante, ¿verdad?

—…

—Oh, oh, Miss Swan, si no le gusta perder, no juegue.

—Lo sé. Solo me hubiera gustado saber un poco más de usted.

—Un día, quizás— sonrió —¿Quiere cambiarse antes de sentarme a la mesa?

—Quizás sí. Me doy prisa.

Y mientras Emma desaparecía, Regina no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo, pero también alivio y una curiosa excitación. Sabía muchas cosas de Emma Swan, pero solo aquello que oficialmente el detective contratado había encontrado. Ella tenía tantas cosas por conocer aún, y al mismo tiempo, egoístamente, estaba feliz de poder ocultarse un poco más. La idea de que la bella rubia pudiera descubrir un poco más de ella la asustaba tanto como lo otro atizaba su curiosidad.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, Regina no pudo evitar lanzar miradas hacia Emma intentando imaginar a dónde podría conducirla, hacia qué misterios podría llevarla, pues si ella estaba asustada ante la idea de desvelarse a Emma, esperaba con impaciencia saber un poco más de la rubia.

—Feliz Navidad— dijo Zelena alzando su copa de champán, imitada rápidamente por Emma y Regina.

Cuando la comida llegó a su fin, Emma ayudó a Regina en la cocina, mientras Zelena distraía a los chicos.

—Yo….no he podido evitar preguntarme qué tenía en mi cara para que no dejara de mirarme durante todo el almuerzo— dijo bromeando Emma

—¿Hm?

—Sí, haga como que no sabe de lo que le hablo…— rió Emma

—Yo…Lo siento, ha sido mal educado por mi parte

—Nada de eso. Solo ha despertado mi curiosidad. ¿Entonces?

—Nada. Solo me preguntaba lo que podría contarme y que nadie nunca haya escuchado.

—Hm…¿Curiosa, eh? Sobre todo se pregunta qué ha podido escapársele a su detective.

—Eso también

—Tiene la íntima convicción de conocerme y de saberse mi vida, pero esté segura de que lo que pienso desvelarle su detective jamás lo ha visto— Regina la miró —No pierdo la esperanza de hacer que usted en su momento también suelte prenda.

Regina sonrió

—De esperanza también se vive.

* * *

La nieve había caído en finos copos. Y como la tradición mandaba en casa de los Mills, tras el almuerzo de Navidad, venía ver una película natalicia. Así, Henry se sentó en mitad del sofá, rodeado de sus dos madres, mientras que Zelena y Robin se habían apelotonado en un ancho sillón.

Poco importaba al final la película, Emma sentía que, en ese instante precio, era feliz. Se sentía en su sitio, en ese hogar, ese universo, al lado de su hijo, al lado de Regina. Lanzó una rápida ojeada hacia la joven mujer que parecía obnubilada por la pantalla. Suspiró dulcemente y su corazón se encogió: lo que se disponía a hacer mañana, jamás lo había hecho, al menos no con una persona que apenas conocía.

Pero sentía que necesitaba abrirse con Regina para ganar su confianza y que esta, a su vez, se abriera con ella. Sí, tenía la impresión de deberle algo a la bella morena, quizás por haber criado a su hijo durante todos esos años, quizás por gratitud, quizás solo por deseo. No lo sabía, ya no lo sabía. Y se había dado cuenta de que cuando algo concernía a Regina a menudo se encontraba perdida.

Y, perdida en sus reflexiones, no vio que la película acababa y que Henry se estiraba sobre sus piernas.

—¡Ha estado guay!— se giró hacia Emma —¿Ves este tipo de pelis con tus padres?

—Hm, a veces, pero hace tiempo que no lo hacía

—¿Y ha estado bien?

—Más que bien— sonrió ella, no sin guiñarle un ojo a Regina que le respondió con una sonrisa

—Mamá, podríamos dar un paseo hasta el lago. Está congelado.

—Debe ser muy bonito— dijo Emma —No se puede decir que Nueva York rezume naturaleza, si se puede hablar de naturaleza cuando se habla del Central Park.

Regina lanzó una ojeada por la ventana y suspiró

—Muy bien, pero volvemos temprano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta tarde

—¡Yeah!

Todos se levantaron de un salto y Emma se giró hacia Regina

—No quería contrariar sus planes

—No, al contrario, nos hará bien airearnos. Y el lago es magnífico en invierno.

—Ansiosa por ver eso.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Emma no supo por qué, pero imaginar ese paseo al lado de Regina le hinchó el corazón mucho más de lo que pensaba. La cuestión era saber si pasaba lo mismo para la bella morena.


	10. Operación muérdago, Twister y farolillos

**Operación muérdago, Twister y farolillos**

Emma se puso ropa de abrigo, bajo recomendación de Regina y los cinco salieron, a pie, hasta el bosque que bordeaba la ciudad. A penas hubo entrado en él, un sentimiento extraño la invadió: como si entrara en otro mundo. Si fuera nevaba intensamente y un espeso manto cubría el suelo, ahí dentro, gracias a las densas copas de los inmensos abetos, el suelo no acogía sino algunos copos persistentes. Incluso el frío parecía haberse detenido.

Emma estaba subyugada. Era una chica de campo, de la montaña, pero pocas habían sido las veces en que había podido escaparse de la locura neoyorquina para concederse un momento de reposo y calma. Hoy, respiraba a pleno pulmón ese aire energizante, tan refrescante.

Delante de ella, Zelena, Robin y Henry que apuraban el paso para llegar los primeros al lago. A su lado, Regina caminaba en silencio, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos, la mirada fija en su frente.

Emma no podía evitar observar ese rostro tan armonioso, pero con un tormento visible plasmado en él, velando su mirada. Sí, la bella morena tenía algo en la cabeza y Emma habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué tempestad retumbaba en esa bella cabecita.

Pues ella estaba obnubilada por la belleza de la joven en ese instante: algunos copos dispersos sobre la cabellera azabache, sus mejillas rosadas por el frío, sus labios carnosos, surcado el inferior por esa cicatriz tan característica. Sí, literalmente, la encontraba bella.

—¡Ya llegamos!— gritó Henry, sacando a Emma de su contemplación.

Y, efectivamente, ante sus ojos, Emma pudo vislumbrar un inmenso lago congelado, rodeado de altos abetos emblanquecidos y de helechos escarchados.

—Wow…Es magnífico

—A menudo traía a Henry aquí cuando era pequeño. Nuestro paseo de los domingos, en cierta manera. Desde entonces, este sitio ha pasado a ser su favorito.

El paisaje era digno de una tarjeta postal, o incluso de un mundo de fantasía, como Narnia. Emma se esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciera un animal fabuloso entre los árboles o que el hielo se rompiera para dejar ver a graciosas sirenas. Emma estaba conquistada y, sin lugar a dudas, ese lugar se convertiría, al igual que para su hijo, en uno de sus sitios preferidos.

Miró cómo Robin y Henry lanzaban piedras al hielo, y a Zelena que los miraba con atención. Regina se colocó al borde del lago y parecía hipnotizada por este.

—Ama este sitio

—Mucho— respondió sobriamente la bella morena que inhaló profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con ese aire igual de frío como salvador. Emma entonces la imitó y alzó la cabeza para observar las pocas nubes diseminadas por el cielo azul.

—Es magnífico, gracias por haberme traído

—De nada

—Imagino que viene a menudo aquí para evadirse de la realidad, de sus responsabilidades de alcaldesa.

Regina la miró, con el ceño fruncido

—¿Cómo…?

—Porque si yo fuera usted, haría lo mismo. Este sitio es…un remanso de paz.

Regina no pudo sino sonreír y de repente se encontró mirando fijamente el perfil de la bella rubia, detallando la curvatura de su mandíbula, sus mejillas salientes, sus labios finos y rosados, los mechones rubios que se movían gracias a la ligera brisa que las rodeaba. Sí, Emma Swan era una bella mujer, no había nada malo en constatarlo. Y cuando Emma se giró hacia ella, sintiendo su mirada persistente, no tuvo tiempo de girarse y sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y repentinamente esa pequeña tensión volvió a rodearlas, encerrándolas en una burbuja hermética. Regina no pudo escaparse de esa mirada verde esmeralda, ni siquiera se movió cuando comprendió que Emma se acercaba subrepticiamente, sus rostros separados solo por algunos centímetros.

Contuvo el aliento. ¿Solo por un instante podía dejarse llevar? Solo el tiempo justo para sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, solo el tiempo de volver a encontrar esa sensación de contar para alguien, alguien además de su hijo. ¿Estaría tan mal si se dejara ir, aunque fuera una sola vez? Cerró los ojos, lista para responder a esa pregunta dejando que la bella rubia se acercara mucho más…Y de repente, un grito estridente las sacó de su burbuja. Se separaron bruscamente antes de girarse hacia el lago y ver a Henry, con una pierna en el agua, hasta medio muslo.

—¡Henry!— gritó Regina que se olvidó de Emma en un cuarto de segundo para correr hacia su hijo.

Robin intentaba arrastrarlo hacia ella cuando Regina llegó y la ayudó. Con un golpe seco, ella cayó hacia atrás arrastrando a su hijo hacia la orilla. Emma corrió a su vez y pasó instintivamente sus manos bajo las axilas de Regina para levantarla.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó

Pero Regina estaba centrada en su hijo. Posó una rodilla en la tierra y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos

—¡Henry! Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás herido?

—No, no, yo…Una tontería

—Quiso caminar sobre el hielo para recuperar una piedra…

Regina lo miró

—¿Qué?

—Una tontería, lo sé, pero pensaba que el hielo era lo suficientemente grueso.

—¡Habrías podido caerte en el lago!— se enervó Regina —Pero, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

Henry se levantó y una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Emma

—Tengo frío

—Volvemos a casa— respondió Regina en tono seco sin dar posibilidad a nadie de decir nada.

Emma caminó al lado de Henry, que parecía triste y desilusionado de que el paseo se hubiera terminado tan pronto.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?

—Está enfadada

—No, solo ha tenido miedo— sonrió Emma —Créeme, cuando tenemos miedo, hacemos y decimos a veces cosas que nos sobrepasan.

Henry la miró

—¿De verdad?

—Evidentemente. Ella te quiere más que a nada, y si algo te sucediera, creo que ella jamás lo superaría. Así funcionan las mamás.

—…

—Hey…Todo quedará olvidado cuando lleguemos, la abrazarás muy fuerte y le dirás que la quieres. Todos prepararemos contentos y alegres la comida de Navidad.

Henry entonces sonrió

—Estoy contento de que estés aquí

—Yo también, chico, yo también.

* * *

Una vez en la casa, Regina ordenó a Henry que se cambiara, pero que antes tomara una ducha bien caliente. Robin y Zelena se ofrecieron a poner la mesa mientras Emma se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar en la cocina, a pesar del poco entusiasmo de la bella morena.

—Miss Swan, no la vale la pena, de verdad

—Pero yo odio estar sin hacer nada. Así que, déjeme ayudarla, de todas maneras, no tiene elección: o la ayudo, o va a tener que aguantar a una rubia molesta y pegajosa a sus espaldas

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír antes de suspirar

—Muy bien

Emma estaba en las nubes: la cocina era claramente el territorio de la joven, y estaba feliz de poder formar parte de él momentáneamente. Había vuelto a sentir esa tensión, esa atracción entre ellas en el borde del lago, como las semanas pasadas sobre el sofá, al calor de la chimenea. Era una sensación extraña, pero tan placentera. ¿De verdad podría estar sintiéndose atraída por la madre adoptiva de su hijo? Si así fuera, sería una ironía bien cruel del destino. Porque era evidente que la situación de cada una era complicada y Henry se vería completamente perdido.

—Si piensa ayudarme quedándose plantada ahí, mejor sea útil en otro sitio— bromeó Regina que le estaba pasando un cuchillo.

—Hm, perdón, estaba pensando

—Sus pensamientos debían ser muy profundos para no escucharme cuando estoy a menos de un metro de usted.

Emma cogió el cuchillo

—Lo siento. ¿Qué hago?

—Pelar las patatas

—¡Eso puedo hacerlo!

Y así pasaron una gran parte de la tarde: encerradas en la cocina, preparando la cena. Henry bajó y fue testigo de un momento de complicidad entre las dos mujeres antes de que Zelena apareciera tras él

—¿Estás espiando?

Henry dio un salto y se giró hacia su tía

—No…En fin…un poco

Zelena miró entonces la escena y sonrió

—Interesante

—¿Tú crees?

—Sin duda, son monas

—Nunca sucederá— refunfuñó él

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, sabes bien por qué

—Tu madre es quizás la más testaruda de las mujeres, pero hay una cosa que no cambiará

—¿El qué?

—Necesita amor. De su familia, de su hijo, su hermana…Pero, aunque ella se niegue a creerlo, también necesita amar y ser amada.

—¿Cómo se lo mostramos?

—A su tiempo, Henry. Ya la conoces: si la empujamos, recula; si la forzamos, se cierra. Desgraciadamente, no podemos apurar las cosas. El encanto y la naturalidad de Emma van a tener que actuar.

Henry las miró interactuar en la cocina, sonriendo la una a la otra, controlando sus movimientos para no incomodar a la otra. Henry jamás había visto a su madre tan sonriente y calmada, mucho menos cuando un extraño estaba en su cocina, su territorio. Escrutó el más mínimo de sus movimientos, sus miradas, sus sonrisas e incluso a veces uno o dos de sus intercambios. Sí, lo sentía, las dos tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

La comida fue servida y todos los comensales se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, una dulce música se escuchaba de fondo, el aire perfumado a la vez con el olor a abeto y el olor del asado a la miel envolvía la mansión.

Emma estaba serena, como nunca antes lo había estado en Navidad. Las reuniones familiares eran siempre algo tensas y complicadas para ella. Pero hoy, estaba en el seno de una familia amorosa, armoniosa, sonriente, y eso le dio ganas de quedarse ahí. Si al menos….

—Miss Swan, puede servir las patatas que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo peló

—¡Hey, me llevó tiempo, pero reconozca que quedaron perfectas!

Regina no pudo sino reír, seguida de Emma, todo bajo la mirada de Henry. Y la comida pasó entre risas y un buen clima, hasta que Zelena se levantó y subió el volumen de la música, invitando a su hija a bailar con ella. Henry hizo lo mismo con su madre, y Emma se quedó mirando a los demás dar vueltas, pero eso le gustó, no pedía nada más.

Y sin embargo, con una canción de Sinatra, Henry la invitó a dar unos pasos.

—Venga, ven

—Yo…No sé bailar…

—¿Y?— sonrió él

Para no contrariarlo, abdicó y lo siguió, bajo la mirada de una Regina divertida, que prefirió sentarse a la mesa para observarlos. Zelena se unió a ella.

—Son hermosos

—¿Dónde está tu pareja?

—Pausa pipí…Mis pies se lo agradecen— intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Zelena se girara de nuevo hacia Emma y Henry —¿Le concederás un baile?

—Ya he bailado con él

—Te hablaba de Emma

Regina se sorprendió

—¿A santo de qué?

—No lo sé…Yo la invitaría

—Que te aproveche— sonrió Regina

—No seas tan fría

—No soy fría— murmuró rabiosamente para que la bella rubia no la escuchara.

Zelena rió

—Por supuesto…¿Crees que no te vi en el borde del lago?

—¿Qué?

—Si Henry no se hubiera caído, habrías acabado con tus labios en los de esa rubiecita.

—¡No digas estupideces!

—Mientes muy mal. Siempre has mentido muy mal

—…

—No hay nada malo, es bastante bonita

—Ahí no está el problema, y lo sabes

—Oh, sí, lo sé. Pero lo que también sé es que si no lo intentas, dejas de lado muchas cosas…

—Danielle es…

—…Danielle se ha ido. Es una desgracia, pero Emma está aquí. Y, por ironía del destino, ahora está unida a ti mucho más de lo que tú piensas. Así que mejor embestir

Regina la miró con oscura mirada.

—Imagina por un instante que ella y yo pudiéramos llegar a algo. ¿Qué sucedería si algún día rompemos? ¿Imaginas a Henry debatiéndose entre sus dos madres?

—Pero, ¿por qué imaginas ya una ruptura? Plantéate más bien una larga y hermosa relación

—Ella vive en Nueva York y nosotros aquí, ¿qué crees que pasará al cabo de varios meses de relación a distancia?

—Siempre hay maneras…

—Pareces muy decidida para ser una mujer que prefiere encadenar las relaciones de una noche en lugar de afianzarte en una.

—Mi vida es diferente

—¿En qué? Las dos somos madres solas y viudas. Por cierto, es irónicamente morboso. Las mujeres de la familia no han tenido suerte.

—Yo he prevenido a Robin— sonrió Zelena —Sabes que Henry lo espera

—¿Espera qué?

—Ella y tú

Regina hizo una mueca

—Tengo que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza

—O…Le confirmas sus expectativas

Regina resopló

—Me cansas…— y se masajeó las sienes vigorosamente

—¡Mamá! ¡Ven a bailar!— dijo Henry haciéndole una señal con la mano

—Venga, ve, tu hijo te espera

Regina reviró los ojos antes de sentir las manos de su hijo tomar las suyas. Y cuando pensaba que aún le debía varios bailes, se encontró cara a cara con Emma. Sorprendidas, se miraron antes de girarse hacia Henry —Bah, ¿qué?— él cogió la mano de su prima —¡Bailad!— dijo con una mirada brillante sin perderse una migaja: desde sus miradas perdidas en un primer momento, a los primeros movimientos de Emma que colocó sus manos en las caderas de la bella morena, esta última, mecánicamente, puso las suyas en sus hombros.

—Lo siento…por esto— hizo una mueca Regina —Cuando a Henry se le mete algo en la cabeza…

—Lo sé— sonrió Emma —Sin embargo, no puedo decir que esta idea me disguste totalmente

—¿Ah no?

—Hay compañeras de baile peores— rió Emma

—Gracias

Emma vislumbró un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo que la hizo sonreír más.

—Su comida estaba suculenta

—Y bien, tantos cumplidos…¿Qué hecho para merecer eso?

—Nada, usted es usted, es todo. Y es un crimen que nadie se lo haya dicho antes.

—Había una persona…— murmuró tristemente

Emma frunció el ceño, abofeteándose mentalmente por su estupidez

—Regina, lo sie…

—¡Hey, mirad! ¡Estáis bajo el muérdago!— dijo alegremente Henry

—¡Beso, beso!— añadió Robin dando palmadas

Las dos mujeres alzaron la mirada y, efectivamente, una rama de muérdago estaba atada a la lámpara. Regina gruñó, recordaba haber atado ella misma esa rama de muérdago porque su hijo se lo había pedido unos días antes. Mecánicamente, se soltaron y sintieron una atracción repentina por sus pies.

—Bah, chicas…¡Tradición!— se envalentonó Zelena

—Zelena…— gruñó Regina fusilándola con la mirada

Emma, por su parte, estaba igual de perdida como incómoda: perdida porque no sabía qué hacer, e incómoda porque, visiblemente, Regina esperaba mucho menos que ella en ese momento.

—Mamá, es algo tonto…— refunfuñó Henry golpeando el suelo con el pie

—Henry, stop

—Está bien, Reg…Miss Mills

Emma entonces se soltó, pero Regina, en una fracción de segundo, vio la mirada decepcionada de su hijo y a Emma alejarse. Ella entonces agarró la mano de la bella rubia y la hizo darse la vuelta. Sin que Emma pudiera decir esta boca es mía, los labios de la alcaldesa se posaron en la mejilla de Emma. Esta última se estremeció ante esa repentina proximidad y apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo porque Regina ya se estaba alejando lo suficiente para deslizarle en el oído — No sueñe, es todo lo que obtendrá

Emma no pudo sino sonreír, tomando eso como un desafío

—¿Apostamos?

—¿Le tengo que recordar que, la última vez que apostó, perdió?

Emma se encogió de hombros

—¿De qué sirve jugar si se tiene miedo a perder?

—¡El postre!— gritó Robin, animada por Zelena y los gruñidos de su vientre.

—Yo voy, sentaos

Emma asintió y tomó sitio al lado de su hijo.

—Bien jugado— dijo él con un guiño

—¿Perdón?

—Fingir ser indiferente para que ella ceda, buena astucia

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, ya sabes, como cuando hacemos creer a alguien que no estamos interesados

—¿Y no crees que esa persona podría dejarlo estar?

—Nan, a las chicas les gusta mucho que corran tras ella

—Me gustaría saber quién te ha inculcado eso

—Ha sido Nick, mi compañero. Dice que así funcionan las chicas

—Hm…¿Sabes qué? Que siga de esa manera y veremos si dentro de 10 años, con su técnica, sigue soltero.

Henry se encogió de hombros

—Soy yo quien acabará soltero

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres un muchacho guapo. ¡No, de verdad! Más adelante causarás estragos

—Ya…

—Hey…Eres mi hijo, has heredado ese carisma particular

—¿Funciona con mi madre?

Emma se sorprendió ante ese repentino cambio.

—Oh, euh…Bah, no lo sé— se inclinó sobre él y le murmuró —¿Crees que podría? Quiero decir, ¿te gustaría?

Henry se pellizcó el labio inferior, como si reflexionase una respuesta conveniente

—Me gustaría creerlo

—¿Tú _crees_?

—Hace mucho tiempo que mi madre está sola…¿Y quién sería más ideal que mi segunda madre, eh?

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿Es por eso que lo quieres? ¿Para que tus dos madres estén juntas?

—No solo. Es verdad, eso ayuda, pero digamos que, no sé, hay algo

—¿Algo?

—Algo— confirmó sin extenderse más en el tema

Después Regina volvió, con un sublime tronco de navidad en la mano. Tronco que rápidamente fue devorado por toda la familia.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce de la noche y con él los primeros signos de cansancio en los niños, Regina anunció que la velada había acabado. Todos subieron y mientras Zelena y Robin desaparecieron en sus habitaciones, Regina, como muchas veces, fue a arropar a su hijo.

—Ha sido una bonita Navidad, ¿eh?

—Sí, cariño, muy bonita

—Espero que haya otras muchas como esta con Zelena, Robin y Emma

—…

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedes…puedes pedirme a Emma que venga?

Ella frunció el ceño

—Muy bien

Le dio un beso en la frente y subió una planta más. Dudó antes de llamar. La respuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar, cuando la puerta se abrió

—¿Regina? ¿Algún problema?

—En absoluto. A Henry le gustaría decirle buenas noches

—Oh, ok

Ella estiró el cuello para encontrar al muchacho, pero cuando Regina rió, la miró

—Está en su habitación

—Oh…Ohhhh ok

—Buenas noches, Miss Swan

Y mientras bajaban, Emma la detuvo en las escaleras

—¡Hey, espere! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, eso de decir buenas noches, ¿hay algún ritual o algo parecido?

Regina sonrió una vez más.

—No hay que deba saber hacer. Solo desearle buenas noches

—¿Eso no le molesta?

—¿Por qué?

—No sé…

—Entonces buenas noches, una vez más

Emma asintió y tocó a la puerta de su hijo.

—Entra

Emma se deslizó en la habitación y se acercó, Henry la invitó a sentarse en la cama dando un golpecito en el sitio libre a su lado.

—Entonces…¿Querías verme?

—Sí. Te quería volver a dar las gracias por haber venido

—Ha sido un placer. Y aún no me he ido.

—Lo sé, y es guay. ¿Sabes? Pienso de verdad lo que dije hace un momento: mamá tendría mucha suerte de tenerte.

Emma sonrió

—Quizás. Pero puede ser que ser amigas también sea bueno, ¿no?

—Sí, seguramente…Pero sería menos divertido

Emma sonrió

—Efectivamente. Buenas noches, Henry

—Buenas noches, Emma

Ella vaciló un instante antes de inclinarse y depositarle un febril beso en su frente. Para su gran sorpresa, como siempre que Henry hacía un gesto hacia ella, el muchacho la tomó por el cuello para comenzar un dulce abrazo, al que ella respondió tímidamente.

—Hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana

Cuando salió, se dirigió en primer lugar hacia la escalera para volver a su cuarto, pero dio media vuelta y apareció en la puerta del cuarto de Regina. Alzó la mano y llamó suavemente. Apenas hubo golpeado, lamentó su gesto, pensando que iba a molestar a Regina.

—¿Sí? Oh…¿Qué…? ¿Todo bien? ¿Henry?

—No, todo bien— sonrió Emma —Gracias otra vez por…esto. Quiero decir este momento con él. Jamás he hecho esto antes…arropar a alguien.

Regina sonrió

—Ningún problema. Hasta mañana, Miss Swan

—Oh, euh…— Regina se detuvo antes de cerrarle la puerta casi en las narices —Una cosa más…

—¿Qué?

Emma sonrió antes de apoyar la mano en la puerta y abrirla un poco más, sorprendiendo a Regina. Ella retrocedió mientras que Emma avanzaba.

—No se lo he devuelto

—Devol…

No tuvo tiempo de acabar y ya Emma se lanzó sobre ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, como ella lo hiciera bajo el muérdago. Se estremeció y cuando Emma retrocedió y le sonrió, no supo qué decir.

—No estaría mal si abandonáramos el Miss Swan y el Miss Mills, ¿no? Quiero decir, no necesitamos eso si quiere distancia entre nosotras. Vivo en Nueva York, no es poca distancia ya, ¿no?

—Yo…S…sí, cierto

—Entonces…Buenas noches, _Regina_

—Buenas noches…Emma

La bella rubia sonrió, asintió y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer en las escaleras. Regina se quedó ahí, inmóvil hasta que escuchó una puerta entreabrirse y vio aparecer a su hermana por la abertura

—Interesante…

—¡Cierra la boca!— gruñó Regina mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación antes de que Zelena la picara más.

* * *

Sin que sirva de precedente, esta vez no fue el dulce olor del desayuno, ni las risas de los niños lo que despertó a Emma, sino alguien tocando a su puerta continuadamente.

—Hm…¿Qué?

—Soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?

Emma se enderezó.

—Entra

La puerta se abrió y apareció Henry. Ella lanzó una ojeada al despertador: apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, muy temprano para ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que poner en marcha un plan

—¿Un plan?

Henry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de la madre, con expresión determinada

—Sí. Tenemos que hacer que mi madre se enamore de ti

Emma creyó ahogarse y poco le faltó al írsele la saliva por el otro lado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, jamás la había visto así, ya sabes

—¿Cómo?

—Feliz

—…

—Por supuesto lo es conmigo, pero no es igual. Hacía mucho tiempo que una extraña no venía a casa y ponía patas arriba su día a día

—¿Y de dónde te viene esa idea?

—Puede ser que…haya hablado un poco con Zelena

—Hm, ya veo— sonrió Emma —Escucha, es muy amable por tu parte querer forzar el destino, pero dejemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo, ¿ok? No hay prisa

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, en fin, quiero decir…Ella ya no es tan joven y tú tam…

Emma alzó la mano y Henry se calló

—Si quieres estar vivo durante el desayuno, no acabes esa frase.

Él la miró, asintió antes de suspirar.

—Es solo que…Vives lejos y no sabemos cuándo volveremos a verte

—Precisamente. ¿No sería más penoso comenzar algo cuando vivimos lejos la una de la otra?

—Hay un puesto libre aquí de sheriff— sonrió él

Emma reviró los ojos

—¡Por Dios! Eres tan testarudo como yo…

—Lo sé. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Cómo llamamos a nuestro plan? Algo como una operación comando para que mi madre se dé cuenta finalmente de que está loca por ti.

—Claro, claro

—¡Ya está! ¡Lo tengo!— gritó él —¡Operación Casanova!

Emma rió

—Si eso te va

—¡Vamos a poner toda la carne en el asador antes de que te vayas! Por cierto, te quedas para Año Nuevo, ¿no?

—Eso…no estaba previsto…

—Oh…Pero, ¿haces algo en Nueva York?

—Creo que Ruby, mi mejor amiga, quería que lo celebráramos allí. Y hay muchas posibilidades de que me destinen a la vigilancia de Times Square.

—Ah, vale…Es verdad que el fervor neoyorquino no tiene nada que ver con las festividades en Storybrooke, puedo comprenderlo

—Henry…Habrás otras ocasiones para vernos

—…

—Mientras, aún estoy aquí al menos dos días más, así que aprovechemos, ¿ok?

—Ok

—Ahora, para cuidar de las neuronas de tu vieja madre, me vas a dejar dormir una o dos horas más. No todo el mundo es Regina Mills.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

El pedido sorprendió a Emma, pero ella sonrió y le hizo un sitio en su cama. Él se deslizó bajo el edredón y rápidamente, volvieron los dos a los brazos de Morfeo. Solo una hora y media más tarde se despertaron, esta vez gracias al aroma a pan tostado y a café que les llegaba desde abajo.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Emma encontró a Henry acurrucado contra ella, la nariz hundida en su cuello, sonriendo débilmente.

Intentó soltarse del agarre sin despertarlo, pero caso perdido, y mientras intentaba salir de la cama, el muchacho abrió los ojos y se estiró ruidosamente.

—Hey…¿ha dormido bien el bello durmiente?

—Sí…Tengo hambre.

—Yo también. Venga, vamos a honorar el desayuno de tu madre.

Y junto bajaron. Regina no se sorprendió enarbolando una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días a los dos

—Buenos días Regina— Emma se sentó en la barra, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar nada en ella —Pero…

—Esta mañana desayunaremos en la sala— sonrió ella

—Oh, ok, ¿ayuda?

—No, ya está todo listo

Y corriendo, Robin bajó, aún con el sueño estampado en sus ojos.

—Supongo que tu madre aún duerme

—Me ha dicho que te diga que se tomará su desayuno cuando sea la hora del almuerzo.

Regina rió

—Evidentemente. Miss Sw…Emma, ¿café?

Robin y Henry intercambiaron una mirada divertida, pero no dijeron nada de la nueva familiaridad entre Regina y Emma.

La mañana pasó en calma entre los proyectos de los niños para estrenar sus diferentes regalos, y Henry que propuso a sus madres ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad para dejar los farolillos al caer el día.

Cuando Zelena se despertó, anunció a su hermana que Robin y ella tenían que marcharse a media tarde, la empresa donde trabajaba la mujer organizaba una comida de Navidad al que ellas habían sido invitadas. Así que solo serían los tres para la noche, cosa que le convino enormemente a Henry.

El almuerzo transcurrió como la mañana: en esa calma y calor de un hogar que parecía unido, un hogar en el cual Emma pensaba encontrar su sitio. Pues, mientras que Zelena servía a los niños y Regina servía el vino, Emma se movía en ese entorno que en un primer momento le podría haber parecido hostil: en medio del campo, donde no conocía a nadie, en una familia muy alejada de la de ella. Y hoy, se sentía como en casa, durmiendo en una habitación de la que se había acaparado, comiendo en una mesa que ella misma ponía, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente delante de la chimenea que había adoptado.

Incluso tenía ella sus pequeñas costumbres, que seguramente echará de menos cuando vuelva a Nueva York. Sí, comiendo y compartiendo la comida con los Mills, se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto su pizza delante de la tele, que era grata a su corazón, le parecía ahora algo sin sustancia. Sonrió débilmente, para que nadie lo notara, pero apreciaba cada segundo junto a Henry y Regina, y ahora un poco más que sentía algo por la bella morena.

Aún no sabía cómo definirlo, no sabía en realidad cómo demostrarlo, solo sabía que cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, un estremecimiento le ponía la carne de gallina. ¿Era señal de algo? Probablemente, no podía negarlo. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? Regina era una mujer de negocios de Maine, ella, una policía de Nueva York, solo eso ya era un problema difícil de deshacer. Podía escaparse algunos días aquí y allá, pero ¿vivir una relación a distancia? ¿Se sostendría?

—¿Emma? ¿Está soñando?

—¿Hm?— Emma parpadeó antes de mirar a Regina —Yo…¿Perdón?

Regina rió, divertida

—¿Alguien estaba en la luna?

—Hm, sí, un poco

—¿En qué pensaba?

—Hm…En una manera de volver pronto…— soltó con naturalidad, antes de comprender lo que acababa de decir, al ver todas las miradas en ella —Euh, en fin…Para ver a Henry…A menudo, eso

Zelena frunció el ceño, Henry soltó una risita, Robin reviró los ojos y Regina se quedó mirándola antes de tragar suavemente.

—Sí, evidentemente…

—Sí, eso. Bueno…¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?— dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema

—Usted, no lo sé, pero nosotras tenemos que irnos pronto— respondió Zelena —Las chicas Mills tienen que ser las más bellas esta noche

—¡Sí!— dijo una exultante Robin aplaudiendo.

* * *

Al final, decidieron esperar a que Zelena y Robin se marcharan para salir a pasear. De esa manera, el comienzo de la tarde transcurrió entre juegos que, pronto, pasó a convertirse en un duelo entre Regina y Emma, con Henry anotando los puntos.

Y tras el Monopoly, el ¿Quién es quién? y algunos juegos de carta, llegó finalmente el Twister, elección de Henry, que debería llevarse el trofeo de vencedor.

—Ok, ¿preparadas? Mamá, mano derecha…a azul

—Es ridículo, ¿para qué sirve este juego….?

—¡Mamá, juega!— gruñó Henry mientras Zelena, Robin y Emma eran espectadoras de esa escena absurda.

Regina resopló, pero obedeció. Henry giró la flecha y anunció.

—Emma, pie derecho en rojo

—Fácil— dijo altanera la bella rubia, ante la mirada sorprendida de Regina —¿Qué? ¡Evidentemente no tengo la intención de perder a este juego!

—Es usted infantil

—No, competitiva— sonrió la bella rubia —Usted mueve… _Miss Mills_

—Mamá, mano izquierda en verde

Regina hizo una mueca y tuvo que pasar bajo Emma para deslizar su mano hacía el círculo verde más próximo.

—¿En serio?— sonrió Emma

—Oh, cállese…

—Emma, pie izquierdo a rojo

Emma así lo hizo con un placer no disimulado. Y la partida continuó hasta que la situación ya era casi imposible para Regina…Estaba, con las piernas abiertas, un pie sobre un círculo rojo, el otro, en uno verde, una mano en uno amarillo y la otra pasando entre las piernas para tocar uno azul. Estaba literalmente enlazada a Emma, una de sus piernas pasando entre las de ellas, sus dos brazos rodeando a Emma, sus rostros a unos centímetros el uno del otro. El dulce perfume de la bella rubia invadía las fosas nasales de Regina a quien le costaba mucho disimular su turbación. La proximidad de las dos mujeres las hundió en una incomodidad agradable.

—Regina, yo…— la bella morena vio de repente a Emma acercarse peligrosamente a ella —Yo…voy a sol…

Pero Emma no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, derrumbándose literalmente sobre Regina, vencida por un calambre en el pie. A la bella morena se le cortó la respiración y, por reflejo, posó sus manos en las caderas de la bella rubia, caída sobre ella. Se quedaron en silencio, sus miradas hundidas la una en la otra, en una tensión palpable.

Y, tras un tiempo que les pareció eterno, Regina parpadeó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, y se deslizó fuera del agarre de Emma. Esta suspiró suavemente antes de levantarse y ver que Zelena, Robin y Henry las miraban, con una expresión divertida en las caras.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con naturalidad

—Oh, nada, nada…Nada en absoluto— rió Zelena

En cuanto a Regina, intentaba retomar su pose colocándose bien el pelo. Cuando Emma se colocó a su lado, parecían turbadas, tanto la una como la otra.

—Hm, yo…Lo siento por eso— tartamudeó Emma hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

—¿Por eso? ¿Es así como llama a una derrota _miss Swan_?— sonrió Regina

—¿Una derrota?

—Ha perdido. Así que yo he ganado, lo que es lógico— dijo ella orgullosa

Emma, aliviada de que Regina no se sintiera molesta por la caída, le sonrió

—Sí, es verdad

—Hey, volvéis a estar bajo el muérdago— dijo divertido Henry

—Interesante…— murmuró Zelena

Las dos mujeres alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo para constatar que, en efecto, estaban de nuevo bajo la rama de muérdago

—Ah…Es…incómodo…— sonrió Emma —Voy a tener que besarla…una vez más

Regina frunció el ceño y se dispuso a ofrecer su mejilla, pero de repente sintió las manos de la bella rubia rodear su rostro y sus labios posándose no lejos de su boca, justo en las comisuras. Se crispó, desorbitó los ojos, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar escapar un suspiro que el beso ya había acabado. ¿Se sentía desilusionada de la fugacidad del gesto? Daba igual, su corazón latía tan fuerte que ya no se acordaba de la última vez que había palpitado de esa manera en su pecho.

Emma se separó con delicadeza y le sonrió débilmente, sus manos aún sobre las mejillas de la bella morena.

—Feliz Navidad, Regina

Henry no podía borrar la inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que, por una vez, su madre viviera para ella misma. ¿Y quién mejor para eso que su madre biológica? La Operación Casanova estaba definitivamente en marcha…

* * *

Todo lo bueno se acaba, y Zelena y Robin se despidieron de Regina, Henry y Emma, prometiendo que se volverían a ver muy pronto. Desafortunadamente, Zelena declinó la invitación de su hermana para celebrar Fin de Año, ya que habían sido invitada, ella y su hija, a una fiesta organizada por su empresa. Esa respuesta dio una nueva idea a Henry.

Y una vez que su tía y prima se hubieron ido, puso en práctica su plan.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

—Deberíamos invitar a Emma para Fin de Año

—Henry…

—¡Seguramente esté sola!

—Seguramente tenga amigos con quien quiera pasarlo— constató Regina

—Quizás, pero yo deseo teneros a las dos ese día. Sería simbólico, ¿no? Acabamos un año rico en emociones al igual que comenzamos el próximo: juntos.

—…

—¿De complot?— dijo Emma haciendo su aparición en la cocina

—Hm, no. Le decía a mamá que me gustaría que vinieras para el Fin de Año, estaría guay, ¿no?

Emma le sonrió débilmente antes de enarbolar una expresión triste, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Regina que, lejos de ser curiosa, le habría gustado conocer su opinión y su respuesta.

—Oh Henry, me habría encantado…

—¿Pero?

—Pero trabajo el 31

—Oh…

—Ya sabes, el Fin de Año en Time Square…Las cosas son mucho más movidas

—Henry comprende perfectamente, ¿no es así, Henry?

El muchacho bajó la mirada, totalmente decepcionado. Emma posó sus manos en sus hombros y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

—Hey…Sabes muy bien que si pudiera, vendría, sin dudar, ¿lo sabes, no?

Henry asintió suavemente pues, sí él lo sabía, si ella pudiera, lo haría. Entonces, de repente, tuvo una idea y alzó la cabeza con energía hacia Emma, con una chispa de malicia en su mirada.

—Si tú no puedes venir…¿Por qué no ir nosotros?

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿Cóm…

—¡Henry!— protestó Regina

—Bah, ¿qué? ¡Debe ser genial partir el año en Nueva York!— se giró hacia su madre —De todas maneras, no hemos previsto hacer nada, como todo los años—refunfuñó él

Emma se sorprendió: ¿Regina no celebrara el Fin de Año? Entonces imaginó a Henry y Regina solos ese día, pasando de un año al otro sin gran entusiasmo, brindando modestamente antes de irse a acostar, una vez pasadas la medianoche. Imaginaba que Regina y Henry harían eso hasta que este fuera lo bastante mayor para celebrarlo con sus amigos, dejando sola a su madre. Esa idea la entristecía y le encogía el corazón.

—Ok

—¿Ok?— se asombró él

—¿Ok?— repitió Regina

—Ok— confirmó la bella rubia —Después de todo, no hago nada al día siguiente, tendremos muchas cosas para ver o hacer. Regina, ¿qué piensa usted?

La bella morena la miró, totalmente atónita ante la pregunta de la joven.

—Oh, euh…

—A menos que tenga ya algo previsto…

—¡No tenemos nada previsto!—se apresuró a responder Henry. Si Regina hubiera podido hacerlo sin que se notara, le habría lanzado una oscura mirada.

—Bien entonces…Regina, ¿qué dice? Después de todo, solo sería devolverle el favor. Quiero decir: me han invitado en Navidad, yo les invito en Fin de Año…Estamos empatados— sonrió ella

—¡Super! ¡Se lo voy a decir a Robin, se va a poner celosa!— dijo Henry saliendo de la cocina para evitar que su madre se negara.

Solas, las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándose hasta que Regina suspiró

—¿No es más…que devolver el favor? No estaba obligada. Yo la he invitado porque lo deseaba. No está obligada a hacer esto solo para estar iguales.

—Sabe que es mucho más que eso

—¿Ah sí?

—Estoy contenta de acogerlos en mi casa, verlos, durante algunos días, en mi universo, bajo mi techo.

Regina entonces se estremeció: ¿qué acababa ella de decir, o al menos, sugerir?

—¿De…de verdad?

Emma dio un paso adelante y apartó con suavidad un mechón del rostro de Regina, colocándolo tras su oreja, rozando su piel.

—De verdad. Así que…No puede decir que no. Además, al formar parte de la seguridad del sitio, podré conseguirles un lugar privilegiado en primera fila— sonrió ella —Diga que sí

—Creo que Henry ya ha respondido— rió Regina

—Lo sé. Pero deseo escucharlo de su boca. Deseo que me diga que usted también tiene ganas de ir.

El corazón de Regina se aceleró de repente y se imaginó diciéndole a la bella rubia que deseaba ir, no por el Fin de Año, sino solo para volver a verla, daba igual en qué circunstancias. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Regina?

—¿S…sí?

—¿Quiere ir?

Regina la miró y las palabras que salieron fueron tan dolorosas decirlas como agradables escucharlas.

—Sí, por supuesto que quiero ir.

Al pie de las escaleras, Henry apretó el puño y soltó un discreto «¡Yes!» antes de subir a su habitación para preparar la próxima etapa: Operación Farolillos.

* * *

—Miss Swan, ¿está lista?— dijo Regina desde el final de las escaleras

—Sí, lo siento…— respondió Emma mientras bajaba, ajustándose el gorro en su cabeza —¿Volvemos al Miss Swan?— sonrió ella

—Hm, vamos a llegar tarde

—La sigo

Y por las calles extrañamente vacías de la ciudad, Emma caminó hombro con hombro con Regina, Henry iba un paso por delante, un poco más apurado.

—Entonces, ¿vuelva a decirme en qué consiste lo de esta noche?

—Solo una reunión a la orilla del mar. Lanzamos farolillos, algunos los hacen navegar.

—Debe ser bonito

—Lo es.

—Hace muchas cosas por su ciudad

—Vivo para ella, y para Henry. Trabajo mucho para ofrecerle un futuro próspero y seguro. No quiero que le falte de nada. Mi casa será la suya, todos mis bienes pasarán a él…

—Habla como si fuera a morir mañana— sonrió Emma —Es absurdo

Regina cerró brevemente los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo y mirar al cielo.

—Nunca se sabe lo que sucederá mañana. Yo perdí a mis padres cuando aún no estaba preparada…

—¿Sabe? Cuando perdemos a un ser querido, da igual que tengamos una vida asegurada detrás, nunca se está preparado— Regina le sonrió débilmente, pero lo suficiente para que Emma quisiera ver más —No hablemos más de esto. Enséñeme esa playa, eh

Regina asintió y tras algunos minutos de caminata, Emma divisó la playa y lo que parecía la población entera de Storybrooke en ella.

—Wow…

—Cojamos un farolillo

Se dirigieron hacia el stand que ofrecía los famosos farolillos y durante el camino Emma pudo constatar hasta qué punto los habitantes parecían agradecidos a su alcaldesa: todos le daban las gracias, ya fuera con una sonrisa o un saludo. Emma tenía la impresión de estar desfilando con una estrella.

—Señora Alcaldesa, ¿cómo está? ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Feliz Navidad, Marco— sonrió la bella morena —Querríamos un farolillo

—Como de costumbre— sonrió él —Le he guardado uno especialmente para usted

—Gracias. Oh, Marco, esta es Emma Swan. Emma, este es Marco, un viejo amigo de la familia

—Si no hubiera sido compañero de clase de su padre, me habría tomado el calificativo de «viejo amigo» muy mal. Encantado— dijo quitándose su gorra.

—Encantada

—¿Ya nos hemos visto, verdad?

—Vine en Halloween— confirmó ella

—Es mi madre, Marco, mi madre biológica, quiero decir— dijo Henry mientras cogía el farolillo

—Ohhhh, ahora se explica todo. Esa expresión traviesa en el rostro de Henry.

Se sonrieron antes de que Marco tuviera que atender a otra persona. Regina condujo a Emma hacia la playa, intentando no perder de vista a Henry entre la multitud.

—Parece que ya no tiene problema en decir quién soy yo

—En Halloween era nuevo: acababa de llegar, yo tenía también que acostumbrarme…Desde entonces…ha corrido agua bajo el puente

—Oh…Ya veo— sonrió, divertida, Emma

—¡Mira mamá!— gritó Henry señalando con un dedo los primeros farolillos que se elevaban por el aire

—Es magnífico— concluyó Emma, con la nariz empinada

—Efectivamente. Siempre me ha gustado esta tradición

—¿Tiene un significado particular? Quiero decir: ¿tenemos que pedir un deseo al soltarlo? ¿Quiénes lo lanzan conseguirán un amor, dinero o suerte el año que viene?

Regina sonrió

—Nada de eso. O, al contrario, todo a la vez. Cada uno ve en ello lo que quiere ver, cada uno tiene su propia tradición: con quién encenderlo, cuándo lanzarlo…

—Comprendo. Y para usted, ¿qué significa?

Regina pareció reflexionar, después sonrió de nuevo

—Esperanza

—¿Esperanza?

—La esperanza de que el próximo año irá tan bien, o mejor…Mantener la esperanza en uno mismo…Pues sin esperanza, no somos nada.

Emma no sabía por qué, pero esa frase la conmovió como si presagiara algo.

—La esperanza, me gusta mucho esa idea.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos encenderlo

—No

—¿No?

—Tengo una idea mejor, si me lo permite— dijo Emma

—¿Cuál?

—Venga

Tomó la mano de Regina, llamó a Henry y los tres se alejaron.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vamos? ¡Emma!

La bella rubia confió el farolillo a Henry y le murmuró algo al oído. El muchacho sonrió antes de alejarse.

—¡Henry! Pero, ¿a dónde vas?

—No se preocupe. Enseguida vamos con él. Confíe en mí

—¿Que confíe? ¡Apenas nos conocemos y le ha ordenado a mi hijo que se meta solo en el bosque, en plena noche!

—Se lo he dicho, vamos a ir con él. Solo quiero…— Posó sus manos en sus hombros —…que se relaje. Regina, no sé qué pesa sobre sus hombros constantemente, si es mi presencia, el miedo a algo, pero me gustaría que, por esta noche, se dejara ir.

Regina clavó su mirada en la de ella cuando sintió la mano de Emma sobre su mejilla.

—Emma…

—Venga, su… _nuestro_ hijo nos espera.

* * *

Corrieron para reunirse con Henry en el sitio que le era más familiar a Regina. La bella morena comprendió entonces y cuando vio a su hijo al borde del lago congelado, sintió alivio. Las dos mujeres se colocaron al lado del joven adolescente que sujetaba en sus manos el farolillo. Emma sacó un mechero y se dispuso a encenderlo.

—¿Juntos?

—Juntos— respondió Regina

Emma encendió la mecha mientras Regina y Henry tiraron de la tela que se infló poco a poco. Después, Emma soltó el mechero para coger de las manos a la madre y al hijo. Entonces, el farolillo se elevó solo, bajo las miradas de toda la familia. Con la mirada hacia arriba, Emma cogió la mano de Regina, esta no la rechazó. Henry se giró discretamente y vio a sus madres juntas, sonrió entonces, después volvió a mirar el farolillo que se alejaba por el cielo.

—¿Es magnífico, no?

Regina no respondió inmediatamente, prefiriendo girar su rostro hacia Emma, discretamente: a la luz de la luna, la belleza de Emma era casi de ensueño, como de hadas, sus cabellos rubios balanceados por una ligera brisa, sus ojos verdes y profundos…

—Magnífico— murmuró ella mientras que elevaba su mirada hacia el farolillo y sus dedos se entrelazaban a los de Emma, captando la mirada de esta última. Pero al ver que Regina no deja de mirar la luz, no hizo ningún comentario, estrechando ella también el agarre de sus manos.

Se quedaron un largo rato así, hasta que el farolillo no era más que un punto luminoso entre las estrellas, difícil de distinguir de los demás. El frío asaltó a Regina que tembló y Emma propuso volver. Solo al salir del bosque sus manos se soltaron.

Cuando entraron en la mansión, el calor del hogar los envolvió. Henry dejó su abrigo y se giró hacia su madre.

—¿Qué comemos?

—¿Y si nos preparamos algo rápido para comer delante de Polar Express?

—¿De verdad?— dijo asombrado Henry

—De verdad. No hace mal relajarse un poco

Emma rió.

—Eh bah, si eso es relajarse para usted, ¿qué debe ser cuando ya no tenga el control?

—Siempre tengo el control

—¿Ah sí? ¿Siempre?

Y ante la mirada de desafío de la bella rubia, Regina entró en su juego.

—Siempre

—Hm…Interesante…— murmuró

—¿Hacemos pizzas?— interrumpió el muchacho

—Sí, cariño, si quieres— concedió Regina —Voy a calentarlas, ve buscando el DVD y poniéndolo

—¡Yes!

—La ayudo— dijo Emma siguiendo a la morena a la cocina

Ni una palabra fue dicha hasta que Regina hubo metido las pizzas en el horno.

—Gracias una vez más

—¿Por qué?

—Por el farolillo. Ha sido francamente genial

—De nada

Y cuando Regina se enderezó, notó a Emma a su espalda. Cuando se giró, se dio de cara con la bella rubia.

—Oh…Per…Perdón

—De nada— dijo divertida Emma —Tengo algo para usted

—¿Ah sí?

Emma alzó el brazo sobre ellas y Regina elevó la mirada para ver que en el extremo del brazo, en su mano, había una ramita de muérdago. Ella se estremeció cuando comprendió el significado del gesto: ¿Emma quería besarla? ¿En serio? Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que los labios de la bella rubia se posaban furtivamente sobre los de ella, como un roce, una brisa ligera. Regina apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y cuando se dio cuenta, Emma ya había desaparecido.

Regina se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Solo cuando escuchó a su hijo llamarla salió de sus pensamientos, y entró en la sala con una bandeja surtida de entremeses salados y dulces, para comer delante de la tela mientras se hacían las pizzas.

Cuando ella llegó, Emma ya estaba instalada y no parecía incómoda con lo que había sucedido segundos antes en la cocina. Se sentó al lado de Henry, este último rodeado de sus dos madres. Le dio al play y cuando la película comenzó, cada uno fue picoteando de la bandeja, y así transcurrió la velada.

Cuando la película acabó, y la bandeja y las pizzas estaban casi acabadas, Henry no se hizo de rogar para ir a acostarse. Regina y Emma se quedaron un raro en el sofá, terminando una copa de vino, delante de la chimenea.

—Regina, yo…

—¿Sí?

—Discúlpeme si la he incomodado…ya sabe…con lo del muérdago

—Oh…— Regina sonrió —No es nada

Pero Emma estaba perdida: Regina parecía distante, no parecía querer mencionar el tema, y Emma no lo llevó más lejos. Para ser sinceros, había dado un gran paso ese día, no había que presionar más. Entonces se levantó, ante la mirada de la bella morena.

—¿Emma?

—Es tarde, y ha sido un día largo

—Emma, se lo ruego

—Hey, no pasa nada

—¿Está…está segura?

—Totalmente— sonrió Emma —Buenas noches, Regina, hasta mañana

—Buenas noches, Emma

Se sonrieron antes de que Emma se fuera. Regina se quedó un momento sola: pero, ¿qué no iba en ella? ¿Por qué se había vuelto a cerrar de esa manera? Debería haber, habría podido hablar de ese casi beso…de lo que había sentido y que, en su fuero interno, le habría gustado que se prolongara.

Su corazón se aceleró ante el pensamiento de los labios de Emma sobre los suyos, de sus manos en su cuerpo, de su aliento en su cuello…Una lágrima escapó cuando un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió pensando que la última persona con quien había sentido eso había sido Danielle.

Las palabras de Zelena resonaron entonces: seguir adelante, vivir. En Nueva York, tendría ocasión de comenzar un año diferente…en muchos aspectos.


	11. Buenos propósitos

**Buenos propósitos**

—Te voy a echar de menos—farfulló Henry mientras abrazaba a Emma

—Nos vamos a ver en cuatro días…Pasará rápido— le aseguró Emma

—Cuatro días…Sí

Ella le lanzó una mirada a Regina que le sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, bien…Me voy

—Henry, cariño, entra, hace frío

El muchacho asintió entonces y abrazó una última vez a la bella rubia antes de desaparecer mansión adentro, dejando a Regina y Emma en el porche.

—Bueno…

—Bueno…

—¡Yo…Tengo ganas de que vengan, los dos! De verdad no cuento las horas.

—Yo también

—¿De verdad?

—¿Lo duda, porque?

—…

—¿Emma?

—Tras nuestro…en fin, lo que pasó anoche…

Habían eludido el tema toda la mañana, mucho peor, habían hecho como si nada hubiera sucedido, y Emma se había preguntado si, en el fondo, había la pequeña, minúscula oportunidad con ella….Si al menos también ello lo quisiera. Pero cuando Regina sonrió, se tranquilizó.

—Emma…

—No, espere, es una tontería…Yo soy…

—Emma, tranquilícese

—¿Ah?

Regina se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, beso que duró más que lo de rigor, y lo suficiente para que Emma pudiera saborearlo. Cerró brevemente los ojos y suspiró antes de sonreír.

—Hasta pronto, Emma

* * *

La sonrisa de Emma no se borró un segundo desde que partió de Storybrooke hasta el final del viaje, cuando los inmensos edificios de Nueva York estuvieron a la vista. Tampoco la borró cuando dejó su mochila sobre la cama, y mucho menos cuando la abrió y descubrió lo que había dentro, sobre sus ropas: una ramita de muérdago.

—No puede ser…— sonrió

Después su teléfono vibró y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando leyó el mensaje de Regina «¿Ha regresado bien?

No se tomó el tiempo para escribir un mensaje, prefirió llamarla, pues, tenía que confesarlo, ya echaba de menos su voz ronca.

— _¿Diga?_

—Regina, soy yo

— _Oh, entonces, ¿un buen viaje? ¿No mucha nieve?_

—No, ha estado bien…desafortunadamente

— _¿Desafortunadamente?_

—La nieve me habría dado una excusa para quedarme en Storybrooke

Ella no la veía, pero se imaginaba a la bella morena sonriendo

— _Ya veo. ¿Por qué otras razones se habría quedado si no?_

¿Estaría coqueteando abiertamente con ella? Emma se estremeció ante tal idea.

—Oh…Diría que…un muchacho de 12 años al menos

— _¿Solo?_

Sí, definitivamente, ella estaba coqueteando y Emma solo deseaba una cosa: coquetear también. Se sentó en la cama.

—No, también…el olor a sardina

Una risa ahogada se escuchó y el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido.

— _Ah, ya veo…_

—La echo de menos— soltó súbitamente la bella rubia, que se maldijo casi al instante de esa declaración sin preámbulos y totalmente infantil. Entonces, hizo una mueca al imaginarse que Regina cortaría por lo sano pretextando que le habría entrado sueño.

— _Yo también_

—¿Ah sí?

— _Aunque la casa está más calmada y menos hecha un desastre desde su partida_

—Ja, ja, muy divertida. Tengo muchas ganas de que constate por sí misma que mi casa está bien cuidada.

— _Me imagino que sí. Por cierto, ha vuelto a olvidarse aquí una camiseta._

—¿Quién dice que la he olvidado?— susurró la bella rubia.

Solo recibió el silencio, pero esperó no haberla turbado: ¿demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto? Pero escuchó de nuevo su voz

— _Entonces, se la llevaré_

—Déjela. Tiene un sitio en su casa

— _Al igual que usted._

Emma sonrió y estrechó el teléfono contra su pecho: estaba comportándose como una verdadera adolescente viviendo su primer crush: animada, excitada y nerviosa. Le gustaba volver a sentir esa sensación. Pues si bien ya había tenido amores de juventud, nada podía compararse a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Regina era una novedad cautivadora y atrayente. La conocía poco, es verdad, pero se sentía atraída, cercana a ella, más allá del hecho de que compartían un hijo. Sí, un indescriptible lazo se había forjado y ella no tenía ninguna intención de romperlo, no ahora que sentía una cierta reciprocidad.

—Tengo muchas ganas de que vengan.

— _Sobre ese tema: ¿cuándo podríamos ir?_

—Oh, si pudiera dejarme ir, diría que desde mañana. Pero si debo ser razonable…El 30 0 31 sería perfecto. Eso me dará tiempo para organizarlo todo, sabiendo que estaré ocupada el 31 por la noche.

— _¿Qué haremos nosotros, entonces?_

—Oh, van a venir conmigo a Times Square, tendrán sitio privilegiado para ver la cuenta atrás y el espectáculo. Este año cantará Mariah Carey

— _No es necesario tantas molestias_

—Al contrario, estaré contenta de contribuir a que alguien disfrute, mucho más si se trata de mi hijo y de usted.

— _Voy a tener que dejarla, es tarde y mañana tengo un consejo municipal._

—Oh…Eso tiene pinta de…¿cómo decir…?

— _Oh, créame, si hubiera podido elegir, habría preferido pasar la noche con usted_

—…

—…

—….

— _¡Al teléfono! ¡Pasar la noche al teléfono!—_ rectificó Regina, con una puntada de pánico en la voz, lo que divirtió aún más a Emma.

—Oh, entiendo…Lo adoraría yo también, pasar mi noche con usted…al teléfono— sonrió ella —Pero yo también debo ir a acostarme. Entonces, ¿nos mantenemos en contacto?

— _Sí, buenas noches Emma_

—Buenas noches, Regina

Emma colgó y, por una razón que conocía muy bien, esa noche no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño.

* * *

—Okkkkkk…Estás colgada— concluyó Ruby después de que Emma le hubo contado con pelos y señales su escapada a Maine.

—¿Esa es tu conclusión?

—Claramente— sonrió Ruby mientras sorbía su infusión, acurrucada en el sofá de la bella rubia.

—Muy productiva— ironizó Emma

—Lo sé, como siempre. En serio, tú no te has dado cuenta, pero… en el 85% de tu relato no hacías sino hablar de ella: Regina ha cocinado esto, ella ha dicho esto otro, fuimos a…¡Mierda Emma, estás completamente colgada!

—…

—¿Y Elsa en todo esto?

—¿Qué pasa con Elsa?

—¿Tres días en Maine y ya has olvidado a tu amante rubio platino?

—En absoluto…Sé que está pasando las Navidades en familia, con su hermana y marido de esta.

—Esa no era mi pregunta— gruñó Ruby —¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Nunca fue una relación seria…

—¿Lo sabe ella al menos?— rió Ruby —Lo digo, porque por lo último que vi, ella parecía bien interesada

—…

—Deberías arreglar el problema antes de la llegada de tu bella alcaldesa, si quieres tener la mente despejada.

—Tengo la mente despejada y no hay ningún problema, como tú dices

—Ok, ok…Mientras…Vamos a tener que preparar su llegada y para eso, llamar a los de las mudanzas es la única solución

—¿Eh?

—En vista del zafarrancho que hay que montar aquí…

—Pedazo de…

Emma le tiró un cojín en plena cara y comenzaron una guerra pacífica, provocando que Emma olvidara sus preguntas y sobre todo sus temores ante la próxima visita de Regina.

* * *

Se habían puesto de acuerdo en que llegarían el 31 por la mañana. Al menos, era lo que Regina había dicho y Emma no pudo rechazarlo. Aunque ella estaba ocupada ese fin de año, no había podido decirle que no a Regina, pero le habría gustado disfrutar de su presencia en Nueva York un día antes, para aclimatarse antes del gran desbarajuste del 31.

Pero por una razón desconocida, Regina no podía llegar antes, provocando que cierta decepción planeara sobre Emma. Sin embargo, aprovechó ese tiempo extra para acabar de decorar el apartamento, y sobre todo planear algunas salidas y veladas para que los Mills no se aburrieran.

Así que sería: visita al inmenso Árbol del Rockfeller Center, un paseo en calesa por Central Park y la visita al sitio «que nadie jamás aún ha visto», apuesta perdida por Emma durante su batalla de nieve con Henry.

Pensando en ello, se preguntaba si, en esas fechas festivas, ese sitio sería apropiado…Pero por otro lado, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, que debía compartirlo con Regina para que esta se abriera también un poco más a ella. Pues sobre la joven mujer planeaba un misterio que Emma le gustaría escarbar. Quizás su acercamiento ayudaría a que se mostrase tal cual es, a abrirse, a hablarle de su pasado. Pues lo único que sabía, cada vez que había salido el tema, eran cosas relacionadas con su difunta mujer, Danielle. No es que renegara de su pasado, formaba parte de ella, pero era evidente que su fantasma aún perseguía a Regina hasta el punto de dejar su faceta de mujer a un lado para consagrarse a tiempo completo a su papel de madre y de alcaldesa.

—Bueno, ok Swan…No hay que cagarla en esto…— resopló al encontrarse delante del poyo de la cocina, ante una receta tradicional, dada por su madre: asado en hojaldre, con verduritas. Quería por encima de todo demostrarle a Regina que sabía cocinar otras cosas que no solo huevos y pasta.

—Ok, manos a la obra— Emma se lanzó a la confección de la pasta que debía encerrar al asado que ya estaba listo.

Había puesto su despertador, esa mañana, muy temprano, Regina y Henry le habían dicho que llegarían por la tarde. Emma pretendía que todo estuviera preparado para esa noche. Tenía que ir a trabajar a Times Square, pero les había pedido a los Mills que fueran con ella, porque la fiesta en esa avenida era algo que había que ver al menos una vez en la vida.

Entonces sonrió ante la perspectiva de tener a Regina y Henry cerca de ella, en su entorno, durante algunos días. Tenía la impresión de que había pasado una eternidad desde que el pequeño había llamado a su puerta, seguido de una bella morena, poniendo patas arriba su día a día, su vida.

Y cuando se disponía a meterse a cortar las verduras, sonó el timbre. Frunció el ceño, mirando el reloj: ¿acaso Regina y Henry habrían decidido darle una sorpresa llegando antes? Entonces entró en pánico: aún no había nada preparado…

—¡V…voy!

Se secó las manos en el delantal antes de ir a abrir la puerta y darse de cara con…

—¿Elsa?

—¡Hey, hola! Feliz Navidad…Atrasadas, pero FELIZ Navidad igualmente— la bella rubia la besó, sorprendiendo a Emma, antes de entrar y estirar el brazo hacia ella —Papá Noel ha pasado por mi casa y ha dejado esto para ti

—Oh, euh…Muy amable…

—Hm…¿Estás cocinando? Oh…Tienes visita…Y yo apareciendo así como así…— suspiró —Soy una idiota, debería haber avisado que vendría, pero acabo de regresar de casa de mi hermana y…

—…No, no, ningún problema. Las personas que espero solo llegarán en unas horas.

—Oh…Ok— le tendió el paquete —Toma, es para ti— sonrió

—Elsa…Yo…no tengo nada para ti…

—¿Y? Se me ocurre qué podrías darme para agradecerme— sonrió maliciosamente

Emma reviró los ojos, pero apartó rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza: en algunas horas, Regina estaría ahí y Emma ya no vivía sino para ese momento.

—Elsa…Yo…Debo acabar de preparar la comida y…

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres

—¿Qué? Oh no, todo bien, es solo que…— el _ding_ se escuchó y Emma casi dio un salto —¿Tienes dos minutos? Ya vengo

—Ok

Emma se precipitó a la cocina y estaba sacando el humeante asado del horno cuando tocaron a la puerta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar sus manos, enguantadas, en la bandeja y ya Elsa estaba gritando —¡Yo abro!

Después escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y unas voces alzarse…Y una voz en particular, que Emma habría reconocido entra todas.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, euh…Yo…¿Es esta la casa de Emma Swan?

—Aquí mismo— sonrió Elsa

De repente Regina se tensó y Henry, delante de ella, frunció el ceño mirado atravesado a la bella rubia, cuando Emma hizo su repentina aparición, por lo que se veía igual de aterrada como incómoda.

—¡Hey Regina! ¡Ya estáis aquí!

—Hm, sí…Yo…Henry deseaba venir lo más rápido posible para, y cito, disfrutar de Nueva York y…de usted

—¡Genial!

—No, deberíamos…— lanzó una mirada hacia Elsa —…haber avisado de nuestra llegada, es terriblemente maleducado. Nos vamos a dar una vuelta y…

—¡No! ¡Quedaos! Hm, euh…Regina, Henry, os presento a Elsa…una amiga. Elsa, te presento a Henry, mi hijo, y su madre.

Elsa frunció el ceño y su mirada vagó del pequeño a la bella morena, después a Emma.

—Oh, entiendo…Yo…Voy a marcharme. Tengo cosas que hacer para el Fin de Año…Nos…nos vemos más tarde…

Ella cogió su chaqueta y su bolso antes de girarse hacia Emma y depositarle un rápido beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, demasiado cerca para Regina, que frunció aún más el ceño.

Una vez solos los tres, Emma los invitó a entrar.

—Venid

—Podemos volver más tarde— dijo fríamente la bella morena

—No diga tonterías. Estaba metida en los fogones

—¿Usted en los fogones?

—Hey, esa expresión de sorpresa podría herirme— dijo una Emma irónica —He hecho un asado…Bueno, lo he intentado

—¿Le echo una mano?

—No, no, sois mis invitados. Os voy a enseñar la casa. Bueno, no es tan grande como vuestra mansión en Storybrooke. Aquí, el salón y la cocina. Mi habitación está a la derecha al final del pasillo, ese es el cuarto de baño principal. El aseo al lado. Y a la izquierda del pasillo, otra habitación, que deberéis compartir, otro aseo, pero si deseáis un baño de bañera, podéis usar la mía sin problemas.

—Es…muy amable

Emma sonrió

—Dejo que os instaléis y venid al salón cuando queráis.

—Entendido— sonrió débilmente Regina

Y cuando los Mills desaparecieron en su habitación, Emma se golpeó la frente contra la encimera de la cocina.

—No puede ser verdad…¡Qué imbécil soy!— gruñó antes de recobrarse y acabar el asado

Algunos minutos más tarde, Henry y Regina se unieron a ella.

—¡Oh, Henry, he comprado Crash Bandicoot! ¿Qué te parece si vas practicando antes de que te dé una paliza más tarde?

—¡Guay!

—Espera— Emma se apartó del fuego para ir a encender la consola y poner el juego, explicándole a Henry cómo iban los mandos, todo ante la mirada enternecida de Regina. Pero esa mirada desapareció en cuanto Emma volvió a su lado —Hey…

—…

—Quería excusarme por…

—…No nos debe nada, no _me_ debe nada

—…

—Miss Swan, somos sus invitados. Nos tomamos la libertad de venir antes de la hora.

—Hey, ¿no me _missswanee,_ ok?— Regina alzó una ceja —Es…Ella solo es…

—¿Su novia?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no

—…

—Es solo…Estábamos solo…

—Hm, entiendo…

—No, escuche…

—Como le he dicho, no me debe nada

—Regina, ella no significa nada. Era antes que…

—¿Antes de qué?

Emma se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar a Regina, lo que desestabilizó a la bella morena.

—Antes de usted.

Entonces sus miradas se clavaron y Emma dio un paso adelante

—Por cierto, gracias por la ramita de muérdago— sonrió antes de retroceder y volver a la cocina.

Regina la siguió y se colocó sobre su hombro

—Su asado parece…apetitoso

—Voy a pasar por alto su tono tan sorprendido como hiriente y hacer como si me lo tomara como un cumplido— sonrió Emma —Pruebe y dígame qué piensa

Ella hundió la cuchara en la salsa que acompañaba al asado y la llevó suavemente hasta los labios de la bella morena que no rechazó probarla. Cerró los ojos brevemente, para apreciar el gusto y sonrió.

—Muy bueno. Quizás no lo suficientemente sazonado.

—Hm, siempre dudo al sazonar. No soy gran fan de la sal y de otras especias.

—Está muy bueno— aseguró Regina —¿Y con qué lo acompañará?

—Un puré de zanahorias y otro de batata. ¿Le va?

—Voy a ayudarla. Hemos llegado antes.

—De hecho…Más de tres horas antes

—Henry ya no se mantenía quieto

—¿Solo Henry?— pronunció la bella rubia

—¡Evidentemente!— dijo ofuscada Regina —Yo no tengo 12 años, sé ser paciente

Emma entonces rió y le tendió el cuchillo.

—Si quiere ayudarme, entonces…Las patatas están esperando por usted.

* * *

El comienzo de la tarde fue un verdadero placer para Emma: tras haber compartido un rato largo con Regina, consagró una hora larga a su hijo delante de la consola. Pero todo lo bueno acaba y llegó la hora de ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotros mientras?— se inquietó Henry

—Nada de pánico, os llevo conmigo. Hay muchas cosas que ver en Time Square antes de la gran ceremonia.

—Pero he visto en las noticias que la gente va allí muchas horas antes para tener un buen sitio

—No te preocupes: estáis conmigo— sonrió, confiada Emma —Os haré pasar a la zona VIP

—Espero que no tenga problemas por eso

—Oh, no, ningún problema. Estaréis en los primeros palcos y, tengo que confesarlo, estaré más tranquila sabiendo que estáis ahí

—¿Y por qué?

—Podré echaros un ojo— sonrió Emma

Regina sonrió a su vez, y tenía ella que confesárselo también, estaba mucho más tranquila sabiendo que Emma estaría en las proximidades. Sabía muy bien lo movidas que podían ser las festividades de Fin de Año en Time Square.

Entonces, Emma condujo a Regina y a Henry, en un primer momento, a su puesto de policía donde los Mills conocieron a algunos compañeros de la bella rubia, entre ellos al oficial Rogers.

—¡Hey Swan, justo a tiempo para la gran celebración! Oh, pero…¿Has traído visitantes?— sonrió él —Encantado, oficial Rogers, soy el compañero de Emma.

—Sí, bueno, compañero te queda largo. Compartimos a veces los casos— reviró los ojos Emma

—No seas tan modesta, Swan, ¿qué harías sin mí?

—¿Mi trabajo quizás? Y mucho mejor además

—¡Ja, ja!— Rogers fijó su mirada en el adolescente —Hey, te reconozco, eres el hijo de Swan, puedo reconocer esa chispa fogosa. Vas a volver loca a más de una…si eres como tu madre

Regina frunció el ceño y posó sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de su hijo, en un gesto protector.

—No lo creo

—Hm, usted es…Hm, lo siento, se me escapa su nombre

—Regina Mills, soy la madre de este muchacho

—Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo…— Él le tendió la mano, una mano que ella se quedó mirando sin hacer el menor gesto. Suspiró incómodo —…Vale, bueno, me voy, Swan, ¿nos vemos allá?

—Entendido— ella se giró hacia los Mills —Me voy a poner el uniforme y enseguida vuelvo

Regina asintió y Emma desapareció, dejándolos en la sala de espera. Regina tuvo miedo de quedarse en un sitio atestado de gente poco recomendable para Henry: entre el paso de varias prostitutas detenidas por prostituirse en la vía pública, traficantes de droga y ladrones…Pero felizmente para ella, Emma fue rápida y cuando la bella rubia apareció, a Regina se le cortó el aliento: Emma se había puesto el uniforme de la policía de Nueva York, de color azul marino y blanco. Se había recogido los cabellos en una alta cola de caballo. Aunque nunca había sentido interés alguno por los uniformes, Emma había sabido atizar su interés por estos.

—Hey, espero no haber tardado mucho…¿Regina?

—¿Hm? Lo siento, sí, no…Perfecto…En fin, quiero decir, el tiempo ha sido perfecto.

Emma notó, evidentemente, la turbación de la bella morena y se alegró, pensando usar a su favor su uniforme y viendo qué ideas podía poner en práctica con él.

—¿Vamos?

* * *

Regina jamás había visto algo parecido. Hacía años que ella pasaba las festividades de Fin de Año en su ciudad, representando el papel político que tenía. Pero ese año, había hecho una excepción prefiriendo Nueva York a Stroybrooke.

Deslumbrada por tantas luces, tanta gente, Time Square era literalmente el corazón de la ciudad en esta época, y mucho más en vísperas de Año Nuevo. Apretaba tan firmemente la mano de su hijo como si este estuviera al borde de un precipicio. Lo último que deseaba era perderlo entre la multitud que comenzaba a aglutinarse a los pies de la inmensa _Time Square Ball._

Emma había tenido que dejarlos para situarse en su puesto, dos horas antes, y ahora, Regina y Henry habían recorrido Time Square arriba y abajo, vagabundeando de comercio en comercio, parándose para un café o un chocolate caliente. Les habría gustado que Emma les hubiese acompañado, pero la bella rubia les había prometido llevarlos una vez pasado el tumulto de las fiestas.

Cuando Emma los citó en un sitio concreto, Regina llegó adelantada, pensando que la bella rubia no los encontraría entre el gentío. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

—¡Regina! ¡Estoy aquí!

Regina, entonces, se giró y vio tras las barreras que separaban a la gente del escenario donde tendría lugar el espectáculo de Mariah Carey a Emma que les hacía señales con la mano.

—Hey, justo a la hora, venid

—¿Qué? Por debajo de las barreras, pero…

—Tome esto— Emma les pasó por el cuello una cinta donde estaba prendida una tarjeta con la palabra «VIP» escrita en letras de oro —Con esto podéis entrar acá. No hay peligro— Regina asintió y cuando Emma abrió las barreras, Henry y su madre se deslizaron dentro —Aquí, estaréis en primera fila

—¡Es genial! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a mis compañeros!

Emma estaba feliz por ver el orgullo y la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo, y mucho más cuando Regina parecía ser de la misma opinión, totalmente subyugada por lo que la rodeaba.

—Hey…Tras la gran fiesta, quedaos en vuestro sitio. Hay peligro de movimiento, pero no temáis nada, ¿ok?

—Ok

—Solo…Disfrutad del espectáculo— sonrió Emma —Tengo que irme

Regina tuvo justo el tiempo de asentir antes de que la bella rubia desapareciera con sus compañeros. A Henry le brillaban los ojos y Regina no podía estar más contenta.

Ella se quedó cerca de él y de repente la cuenta atrás comenzó y la inmensa bola de cristal descendió de su estructura. Henry contenía el aliento y Regina no se perdía ni un segundo del espectáculo: la bola fue tomando colores diferentes, el gentío iba contando al unísono, las luces de los carteles de Time Square la deslumbraban, hasta tal punto que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver cómo la bola iba bajando cada vez más y más.

 _Diez_

El corazón de Regina latía aceleradamente como nunca. Pocas veces había sentido tal excitación.

 _Nueve_

Henry temblaba de impaciencia en el sitio, sin apartar los ojos un minuto de la bola.

 _Ocho_

Los brazos de Regina rodearon a su hijo, tanto para darle calor como para tranquilizarse, como si la cuenta atrás fuera crucial.

 _Siete_

Henry estrechó el abrazo de su madre, acurrucado entre sus brazos, se sentía bien.

 _Seis_

Emma miraba con atención hacia el gentío, y más aún a Regina y su hijo, sus rostros iluminados por las luces de la bola.

 _Cinco_

Sin saberlo, los corazones de Regina, Henry y Emma latieron a la vez, sus respiraciones más rápidas, testimoniando una palpable excitación.

 _Cuatro_

La bola estaba tan cerca que casi podía creerse que ya estaba en el suelo, pero aún no, y Regina solo deseaba que ese momento llegara.

 _Tres_

Ella lanzó una última ojeada hacia los uniformes, rezando para vislumbrar una cabellera rubia.

 _Dos_

El gentío estaba enloquecido. Los gritos, la alegría daban un toque particular al ambiente.

 _Uno_

Y todos a la vez, se alzaron y la bola tocó el suelo rodeada de un concierto de gritos, luces y música.

 _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

La serpentina cayó del cielo, el confeti como copos de nieve. La gente se abrazó, se besó bajo los acordes musicales de Mariah Carey, que casi pasaba desapercibida en toda esa atmosfera.

Regina tomó en sus brazos a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¡Feliz Año, cariño!

—¡Feliz Año, mamá!

Regina arrastró su mirada de izquierda a derecha, viendo solamente a parejas besándose en el fervor de un nuevo año. Después, de repente, escuchó, entre el gentío, su nombre. Se giró y vio a Emma, a unos metros de ella, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. Ella se acercó y repentinamente los pocos segundos que siguieron parecieron quedarse suspendidos en el tiempo. Emma rodeó el rostro de Regina con sus manos antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un dulce beso. En un primer momento, sorprendida, Regina se quedó petrificada antes de relajarse y posar sus manos sobre las de ella y responder a ese beso moviendo febrilmente sus labios. Emma se separó algunos segundos, pegando su frente a la de ella.

—Feliz Año, Regina…

—Feliz Año…— No puedo acabar la frase, los labios de Emma volvieron a posarse en los suyos en un beso más fogoso en el que, al cabo de algunos segundos, la lengua de la bella rubia acarició la suya.

—¡Hey, Emma!— murmuró Henry

Con disgusto se separaron, y la bella rubia se giró hacia su hijo.

—Feliz Año, Henry— lo abrazó y el adolescente le deslizó al oído «Bien jugado». Ella reviró los ojos antes de despeinarle los cabellos.

—Quedaos aquí. Tengo que gestionar la evacuación del sitio. Asistid al espectáculo mientras.

—Muy bien

Antes de partir, Emma acarició la mejilla de Regina y le dedicó una gran sonrisa

—Hasta ahora

Y mientas Emma se alejaba, Henry miró fijamente a su madre.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada— dijo divertido

—Henry…

—Lo he visto, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé, al igual que un centenar de personas por aquí— rio Regina.

—Es guay, estoy contento

Regina borró un poco su sonrisa, pero acercó su hijo a su cuerpo, lo abrazó fuertemente y posó su mentón en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Henry…

—Chut, por favor, solo un momento, ¿ok?

Ella cerró brevemente los ojos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Ok

—Deberías disfrutar, es genial para ti. Un nuevo año.

—Un nuevo año— confirmó Regina mientras su mirada se desplazaba hacia Emma que charlaba con sus compañeros.

* * *

Durante una hora larga, Regina y Henry admiraron el espectáculo en el que diferentes cantantes y grupos se sucedieron sobre el escenario antes de que la muchedumbre fuera esparciéndose. Después, algunos petardos se escucharon en un estruendo seco que resonó por toda la calle. Un ligero movimiento de pánico se produjo y la gente se movió con más vigor, algunos empujando las barreras, empujando a Regina y a Henry.

—¡Mamá!

—Quédate conmigo, cariño.

Y de repente, se sintió tirada hacia atrás por el antebrazo. Cuando se giró, vio a Emma, toda sonrisas.

—Hey, solo soy yo

—¡Emma!

—Entonces, ¿os ha gustado?

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se agita?

—Celebran el año nuevo…No deberíamos quedarnos por aquí

—¿Ya ha terminado el trabajo?

—Digamos que he pedido irme antes— sonrió ella

—¿No tendrá problemas?

—En absoluto. Mi familia cuenta mucho más que algunas horas suplementarias para redondear la paga. Venga, vamos, volvemos a casa.

Pero antes de marcharse, Emma quiso enseñarles un poco los alrededores: algunas tiendas e incluso cafés y bares donde la bella rubia les prometió llevarlos al día siguiente. Todo esto pasaba mientras las manos de las dos jóvenes estaban entrelazadas. Jamás Emma se había sentido tan serena. Había pensado en ese beso desde esa misma mañana, imaginando que Regina podría rechazarla…Pero todo lo contrario, Regina respondió a su beso, ¿acaso sería una señal? Ese nuevo año no podía haber comenzado mejor.

Cuando Henry mostró las primeras señales de fatiga, decidieron volver, dejando para el día siguiente la salida.

—Ya vengo, Henry— prometió Regina mientras lo arropaba

—Tómate tu tiempo— sonrió él hundiéndose bajo el edredón

Regina le sonrió, acarició su frente, apartó su flequillo y después cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación antes de unirse a Emma en el salón.

—He hecho un té

—Buena idea

Emma dejó todo sobre la mesita del salón, con galletas de Navidad e invitó a Regina a sentarse con ella en el sofá.

—Realmente hace falta una chimenea aquí— resopló Emma

—Cierto— sonrió Regina, con su nariz hundida en su infusión

Un cortó silencio planeó y Emma desvió nerviosamente su mirada de su taza a la de Regina, atreviéndose apenas a mirar a esta. Se mordió los labios: ¿lo estaría Regina lamentando? ¿Pensaría que solo había sido el beso de Año Nuevo? Si así fuera, tenía que hacerle entender que no era nada de eso.

Dejó su taza e inhaló profundamente antes de acercarse a la bella morena. Regina la miró entonces y de repente, Emma tomó su mano en la suya.

—Regina…sobre…

—Sí, eso. Yo….Supongo que fue por la euforia del momento— rio ella

Pero Emma frunció el ceño y repentinamente atrajo a la mujer hacia sus brazos antes de pegar torpemente sus labios sobre los de ella, cortando todo deseo a Regina de decir o hacer nada. Emma se pegó a ella y la empujó ligeramente para que se recostara sobre el sofá.

Sintiendo que Regina respondía, profundizó el beso pasando su lengua sobre sus labios, hasta que sintió un suspiro de placer de la bella morena. ¡Dios! ¡Qué dulces eran sus labios! ¡Qué embriagador su perfume! Emma habría podido quedarse dormida con su nariz hundida entre sus cabellos, acariciando su piel con la punta de sus dedos. Sus manos, por cierto, encontraron el camino desde el rostro de Regina a sus hombros, después a sus brazos, para acabar por posarse dulcemente sobre sus caderas.

Pero, de repente, sintió que era empujada por dos manos sobre sus hombros. Cortó abruptamente el beso y se enderezó, mientras Regina hacía lo mismo, recolocando sus cabellos tras sus orejas en un movimiento que transparentaba más nervios que otra cosa.

—¿Regina?

—No…no podemos…No deberíamos hacer esto

—Oh…— Jamás Emma se había sentido decepcionada tan rápidamente. Recobró cierta contención y volvió a coger su taza —Ok, lo siento

—No, no es por usted…

—…

Regina reviró los ojos antes de suspirar

—Soy una idiota. Yo…esos besos…

—…son inapropiados, lo comprendo

—¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?

—Sí: somos radicalmente diferentes, vivimos a cientos de kilómetros la una de la otra, apenas nos conocemos y además está Henry

—¿Henry?

—Sí, ¿qué diría él de todo esto? Su madre adoptiva y su madre biológica…¡Qué extraño destino!, ¿no cree?— rio

—…

—Como si no pudiéramos encontrar nada en otro lado…Como si…nos plegáramos sobre lo que tenemos cerca— ironizó ella tristemente —Sí, tiene razón, lo siento— Emma se levantó de un salto —Es tarde, deberíamos ir a acostarnos

—Emma…

—Buenas noches…Miss Mills

Y si Emma no tardó en desaparecer, Regina se quedó postrada en el sofá. Volvió a pensar en esos besos, en lo que había sentido…Pero, ¿qué no funcionaba en ella? Todo estaba en ella: hacer sentir a los otros indeseables. Y sin embargo, le habían gustado esos besos, esa sensación, ese estremecimiento. Pero no estaba previsto, nada de todo esto estaba previsto. Sí, cuando había conocido a Emma, nada de esto estaba previsto. Quizás era mejor así, después de todo.

Resignada subió a la habitación, se desvistió discretamente antes de deslizarse en la cama. Pensaba que su hijo estaba durmiendo, pero este se giró hacia ella.

—Mamá…

—Chut, duerme, cariño, es tarde

—Mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer…Emma dijo que iríamos a dar una vuelta a Central Park

—Sí, lo sé— le sonrió ella dulcemente.

—¿Algo va mal?

—Todo va bien, cielo— le aseguró Regina

Pero el muchacho, a pesar de su edad, sabía muy bien que su madre mentía, por un lado por ese estremecimiento en la voz que la traicionaba y por otro, él tenía ese instinto que le decía cuándo la gente mentía o no.

—Estás mintiendo

—…

Se enderezó.

—¿Es por lo que Emma hizo, eh? Ese beso en Time Square

—Henry, en primer lugar, no es cosa para tu edad, y en segundo lugar, no es asunto tuyo, eso solo nos concierne a Emma y a mí

—¡También me concierne a mí! ¡Sois mis madres!

—Chut, Henry, no tan alto, por favor

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué le has dicho?

—¿Por qué piensas que he sido yo?

—¡Porque siempre eres tú!

—Detente, stop

Henry puso una mueca rabiosa antes de volver a acostarse, de espaldas a su madre. Esta se mordió el labio inferior: Henry tenía razón, siempre era ella. Desde la muerte de su mujer, no había dejado de rechazar una y otra vez las múltiples oportunidades que se le habían puesto delante. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una cita como Dios manda. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la última vez que la habían cortejado, o incluso flirteado, a no ser Emma de un tiempo a esta parte. De hecho, todo lo anterior lo había sentido últimamente gracias a Emma: sentirse deseada, atrayente, amada…Se sentía de nuevo mujer, ella que había puesto en la palestra su vida de madre y de alcaldesa, dejando relegada en una habitación oscura y cerrada con llave su faceta de mujer soltera. Pero, no sabía cómo, Emma había sabido encontrar la llave y había dejado entrar algunos rayos de luz en esa habitación que ella había dejado abandonada, echándose a perder.

Entonces suspiró: tenía que hablar con Emma, tenía que decirle que ella no tenía culpa de nada, que todo estaba en su cabeza. Entonces se recostó, pero no concilió el sueño. Pero cuando vio luz bajo la puerta, se levantó.

Henry dormía profundamente y Regina lo aprovechó para escaparse de la habitación. Se dirigió al salón donde encontró a Emma con la cabeza metida en la nevera. Ella se apoyó en la moldura del pasillo y de repente Emma sacó una botella de juego que se bebió del mismo envase, con el gesto dejó ver un poco de su vientre, y esto estremeció a Regina.

Solo se dio cuenta bastante tarde que Emma la miraba.

—¿Regina? ¿Algún problema?

—¿Hm? Oh, euh…no— se enderezó y se dirigió hacia la encimera de la cocina.

—¿Sed?

—Hm, sí, un zumo, por favor

Emma no se molestó en abrir otra botella y sirvió el jugo de manzana de la botella de la que acababa ella de beber a morro. Regina no dijo nada, después de todo, no estaba en el mejor momento para decirle nada.

—¿No puede dormir?— dijo Emma mientras le pasaba el vaso

—No

—¿La cama o Henry es un gran roncador?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro— sonrió Regina —Yo…mi mente sencillamente está en ebullición

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí

Se miraron antes de que Emma soltara un suspiro

—Bueno…Buenas noches, hasta mañana

Y cuando la bella rubia la pasó por delante, Regina soltó su vaso y la agarró por el antebrazo.

—Espere

Emma reviró los ojos y se giró hacia Regina, lista para llevarse otra avalancha de excusas, una más sofisticada que la anterior.

—¿Algún problema?

Regina abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida, repensando en las mejores palabras posibles. Pero nada vino: ¿qué podía decirle o hacer? Emma estaba ahí, esperando algo, quizás una señal, una palabra, un gesto…Pero, al final, ella se levantó y, de un saltó, tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos y pegó sus labios con violencia sobre los de ella, y en un gesto torpe comenzó un beso febril, casi con urgencia.

Emma, en un primer momento sorprendida, se quedó completamente quieta en el sitio, antes de tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra ella, como si tuviera necesidad de cada centímetro de su piel tocando la suya. Como si su beso le diera una fuerza sobrehumana, elevó a la bella morena y la sentó sobre la encimera sin soltar apenas sus labios.

El beso se intensificó y las manos pasearon por el cuerpo de la otra, rozando las carnosas curvas, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. Emma deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello, embriagándose con el afrutado perfume de Regina. Su lengua cayó en cascada hasta su garganta, provocando que la cabeza de Regina se inclinara hacia atrás.

¡Dios, qué bien se sentía al ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias y a los besos que jamás pensó volver a tener! Regina tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos, anclando su mirada en la de ella: allí estaba el giro de la noche, ¿decidiría cortar ahora o se dejaría llevar?

La respuesta la conocía desde hace ya un tiempo, para ser sinceros, desde Halloween. La mirada de Emma transparentaba a la vez súplica y deseo, y ella se imaginó entonces todo lo que podría hacer la bella rubia y lo que también ella podría realizar. Así que, la besó con fogosidad, cortando el aliento de Emma que entonces la cogió, atravesó el salón, después el pasillo para finalmente entrar en la habitación de Emma.

No había entrado allí antes y apenas se centró en los detalles, concentrándose mucho más en Emma y en la manera en que esta quería recostarla en la cama, tan dulce y romántica. Pero falló en el intento, porque Emma tropezó con la alfombra y dejó caer torpemente a Regina sobre la cama.

—Ay…

—¡Mierda, lo siento!— dijo riéndose Emma —¿Todo bien?

—Sí— respondió Regina sonriendo

—Podría haber sido romántico, eh…

—Podría

Se miraron entonces, una sonrisa picara sobre los labios, antes de que Emma se colocara sobre la bella morena.

—¿No me vas a detener ahora, no?

Regina la miró, balanceando la cabeza

—De momento no

—Mucho mejor— se inclinó y la besó fogosamente antes de colocar los muslos a cada lado del cuerpo de Regina, y dejar vagabundear sus manos por el torso de la bella morena y deslizar su mano bajo la camiseta de la joven.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué ahora?

Regina le sonrió

—¿Por qué no?

Pera esa respuesta no satisfizo de verdad a Emma, que entonces se puso recta.

—¿Es solo un desafío? ¿O una curiosidad malsana? ¿Y una vez que te sientas satisfecha, que estés cansada, me rechazarás?

—No, por supuesto que no— Regina se puso recta también, manteniendo a Emma sobre sus rodillas —Nada de eso

—Entonces, ¿qué?...¿Solo soy una distracción temporal?

—Si supieras…— Regina le acarició la mejilla —Eres mucho más que eso

—¿Qué soy entonces?

—Más allá del hecho de que eres la madre de mi hijo, eres…mi segunda oportunidad

El corazón de Emma saltó en su pecho antes de asaltar de nuevo los labios de la bella morena. La recostó sobre la cama antes de, con un gesto gracioso, quitarse su top, dejando ver su perfecto busto desnudo. Mecánicamente, cuando se inclinó de nuevo para besarla, las manos de Regina se posaron sobre su dulce pecho, y sintió bajo sus palmas cómo se endurecían los pezones a medida que el beso se intensificaba.

Los gemidos de la bella rubia no ayudaron a que Regina mantuviera la cabeza fría: de esa manera, sus manos soltaron sus pechos para deslizarse por debajo del pantalón de pijama de su compañera y posarse sobre el trasero firme y musculado para ejercer algunas presiones que hicieron estremecerse a Emma.

—Eres magnífica— resopló ella en un suspiro de admiración

Regina enrojeció, poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de cumplidos. Es más, ya no tenía, ya no, la costumbre de ser mirada así, de ser besada, tocada, acariciada de esa manera. Y cuando Emma se pegó a ella, haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran, se estremeció de deseo. Y mucho más cuando la lengua de Emma serpenteó por su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones oscuros, trazando invisibles dibujos, caminos que iban en zigzag de un pecho a otro, descendiendo a lo largo de su esternón, vagabundeando alrededor de su ombligo.

Su aliento era entrecortado, su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil, no se atrevía a moverse, dejándose guiar por entero por una Emma más experta de lo que ella habría pensado. Estaba perdiendo pie, perdía el control, y eso no le había sucedido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le hacía mucho bien, no pensar más en nada, ni en su situación, ni en Storybrooke, ni en Henry durmiendo en el cuarto del otro extremo del pasillo.

Ella solo pensaba en las sensaciones que Emma estaba haciendo nacer en ella: las ganas, el deseo, la curiosidad, pero también y sobre todo el sexo. Sí, Regina tenía ganas de sexo…Y tenía ganas de hacerlo con Emma.

Así que, cuando la bella rubia alcanzó sus pantalones, ella no tardó en elevar las caderas, haciéndole comprender a Emma que podía deshojarla aún más, lo que esta no tardó en hacer, desvelando unas piernas perfectas y sobre todo una intimidad que ya deseaba degustar.

—Dios mío…Eres perfecta…— dijo antes de deslizarse por la cama y aterrizar sobre las rodillas, con su cara casi a la altura deseada. Dejó caer en cascada decenas de besos desde su tobillo derecho hasta su gemelo, después su rodilla, el interior del muslo antes de detenerse un instante, clavando su mirada en Regina. Esperaba una aprobación, pero también la voluntad de la bella morena de querer ir más lejos.

—Emma…— gimió Regina como una demanda más que explícita, una súplica, una voluntad que Emma tomó como un sí y en pocos segundos, acercó su rostro y dio los primeros lengüetazos rápidos y casi tímidos. Cuando sintió a Regina más receptiva, acentuó sus dulces caricias orales, deteniéndose en las carnes pulposas y tibias, deleitándose con el néctar de placer que de allí emanaba.

—¡Emma! ¡Sí!— languideció Regina, encerrando la cabeza de su compañera entre sus muslos y hundiendo sus manos en la cabellera rubia —No…no…no te pares

Emma sonreía. La alcaldesa rígida y dura de Storybrooke estaba bien lejos. En ese momento no era más que una mujer que solo deseaba retomar su vida de mujer entre las manos de otra. Y fue a lo que se dedicó con cada golpe de lengua, con cada beso, deslizando a veces un curioso índice entre los labios, penetrando suavemente a Regina, jugueteando con su lengua sobre el clítoris hinchado de deseo y tan sensible que el cuerpo de Regina daba espasmos con cada beso.

—Emma…Yo…

Varios minutos pasaron con la rubia trabajando entre sus piernas, deslizando uno, después dos dedos en Regina, haciendo suyo ese cuerpo ardiente. Se deleitó con cada parcela de su intimidad, sus dedos brillaban con su placer. Entonces sintió que Regina apretaba sus dedos, lanzó una ojeada hacia la mujer y sonrió: Regina, cuyas manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas, tenía la mirada fija en el techo, ciertamente ocupada en concentrarse para no correrse tan rápido.

—¿Regina?

La bella morena entonces la miró y comprendió su implícita demanda. Y tras una sonrisa, Emma retiró sus dedos y decidió concluir esa dulce sesión con su lengua. Cuando Regina notó a Emma en ella, se curvó, aferrándose a las sábanas mucho más.

—Em…Emma…

Regina tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre su boca para no despertar a su hijo, no muy lejos. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por espasmos incontrolados y su respiración se cortó. Y cuando su orgasmo la atravesó, cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a Emma, con expresión preocupada, encima de ella, abriendo la boca como si hablara, pero ningún sonido audible salía, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Entrecerró los ojos antes de enderezarse.

—¿Emma? Pero…

—Mierda, me has asustado…Literalmente te has desmayado

—…¿De verdad?

—Debería estar honrada, pero me has aterrado. ¿Todo bien?

Regina entonces comprendió, rio

—Creo que hacía una eternidad que no tenía un orgasmo tan…fulgurante

—¡Joder, podrías haberme prevenido de que eras tan…sensible!

—No pensaba que lo fuera. Parece que tú eres…

—…¿experta?— replicó Emma, con una chispa de orgullo en su voz —No me lo agradezcas

Regina se sonrojó, recordándose las dulces atenciones de Emma.

—Emma…

—¿Quieres quedarte? Quiero decir, en mi habitación

—Henry…

—Henry no se sorprenderá en absoluto, créeme. Y debo confesarte que…me encantaría dormir entre tus brazos.

Regina la miró y sonrió débilmente.

—Muy bien…Si me quedo a dormir aquí, entonces…— se puso encima de la bella rubia

—¿Qué haces?

—Detesto estar en deuda. Así que, yo también quiero contribuir…

—Acabas apenas de volver en ti, ¿es prudente?

—Créeme, cuando acabe contigo, soy yo la que voy a tener que llamar a una ambulancia.

Emma rio entonces, pero perdió rápidamente su sonrisa cuando se cruzó con la mirada depredadora de una Regina completamente transfigurada por el deseo, lista a devolverle el favor, y mucho más. Y sin esperar, la atrevida morena deslizó su mano por el pantalón de pijama de Emma y acarició su intimidad con su índice

—Joder…No pierdes el tiempo

—Miss Swan, no tiene idea de lo que soy capaz— amenazó Regina con una sonrisa casi sádica que despertó el deseo en Emma, pero también el miedo.

Y Regina no mintió: en un beso ardiente, masajeó uno de sus pechos, pellizcó su punta, lo que provocó estremecimientos a la bella rubia que se arqueó con cada ataque carnal.

—¡Sí!

Regina, satisfecha, soltó sus labios para descender los besos hacia el pecho libre y endurecido de placer mientras que su otra mano trabajaba entre los muslos de su compañera, jugando con su carne, jugueteando en su clítoris, pidiendo algunas veces el derecho a entrar y cuando sintió que las piernas de Emma se apartaban un poco más, sonrió, era el momento.

Y con un gesto dulce, pero enérgico, penetró a Emma con uno, después con dos dedos antes de comenzar un baile de idas y venidas rápidas. Emma se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos, volviendo la tarea más difícil, pero Regina no se dio por vencida, con su pulgar, presionó la bola de carne, provocando una serie de gemidos en Emma.

—Reg…Regina sí…¡más, más!

Y mientras su mano derecha trabajaba en su pecho, su boca en el otro pecho, su mano izquierda le ofreció un tercer dedo y un movimiento más acentuado, marcado a cada entrada por un imperceptible movimiento de vibración de la punta de sus dedos, golpeando ciertamente su punto G, lo que volvió literalmente loca a Emma.

Esta última se enderezó, casi dándole un cabezazo a Regina que tuvo que abandonar su pecho para admirar el rostro de su compañera retorcido por el placer: sus labios mordidos, sus cejas fruncidas, sus mejillas rojas de placer, su frente perlada de sudor.

Regina, sin embargo, no había acabado, pues aunque Emma sentía que el orgasmo estaba próximo, estrechando su vagina alrededor de los dedos de Regina, su placer hacía que estos se deslizaran con más facilidad, y Regina aprovechó este hecho para acelerar el ritmo.

—Mierda…¡AH! Regina, yo….Yo vo….

Era inútil que Emma lo formulara, todo en ella mostraba señales de abandono y de un orgasmo naciente: su respiración, su rostro e incluso su cuerpo la traicionaban. Cerró de un solo golpe sus piernas, aprisionando la mano de Regina en un grito sin control.

—Shhh…— suspiró Regina posando un dedo en su boca

Emma estaba jadeante, completamente sin fuerzas, pero Regina no había dicho su última palabra y cuando Emma pensaba que la dulce tortura había acabado, la bella morena penetró una vez a Emma tan profundamente como pudo, haciendo sobresaltar a la bella rubia.

—Wow…St…Stop, Reg…

Pero Regina cortó sus quejas con un beso lánguido mientras su mano trabajaba aún en la entrepierna de la bella rubia que apenas estaba recomponiéndose de su primer orgasmo. Emma cerró sus muslos para intentar frenar sus ardores, pero Regina tenía una fuerza insospechada. Bloqueó con sus propios muslos las piernas de Emma y con su mano libre, impidió que las de la rubia fueran a frenarla.

—Es…esto es tortura

—Paro si quieres…

—Ja...jamás ¡AHH!

Regina encerró una vez más sus quejas con sus besos y de tres dedos, pasó a dos, ayudándose con el pulgar que jugueteó con su carne tierna y totalmente húmeda de placer. De repente, se detuvo, con sus dos dedos completamente enterrados en Emma, y los movió en su interior con un movimiento como si hiciera señas de que viniera hacia ella.

—¡Mierda Regina!

Y en un último gemido, en un último temblor Emma se abandonó una vez más, entre placer extremo y un dulce dolor. Se dejó caer de espaldas, jadeando como si el aire le faltara. Se giró hacia Regina que lamía sus dedos, verdaderas armas de placer. Esa visión enloqueció a Emma que jamás había conocido a una mujer tan sexy y deseable.

Agarró a Regina y la pegó a ella, hundiendo su nariz en su cabellera, su piel transpirando, como soldadas la una a la otra. Se deslizaron bajo las sábanas y mientras Emma jugaba con un mechón de Regina, y esta deslizaba su índice por la columna vertebral de su compañera, un silencio reparador se instaló.

Se extendió algunos minutos hasta que Regina decidiera romperlo.

—¿Emma?

—Hm…

—Sé franca, esa Elsa…¿Os habéis acostado?

Emma se incorporó y miró fijamente los ojos almendrados de Regina. Habría podido mentir, pero decidió, en ese preciso momento, ser franca.

—Sí

Y lejos de enfadarse, Regina sonrió

—Gracias

—¿Qué? ¿Por haberme acostado con otra antes de ti?

—Por haber sido sincera. ¿Soy yo la amante?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy yo frente a ella? ¿O ella para ti?

Emma se apoyó en los codos y la miró a la cara.

—Tú eres todo— Regina se estremeció —Tú eres la mujer que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y como cereza del pastel, eres la madre de mi hijo, no habría podido soñar nada mejor

Regina sonrió débilmente

—No seas exagerada…

—No pareces muy convencida. Pero sabré mostrarte, con el tiempo, que estamos hechas para estar juntas, que estaba escrito en las estrellas. Me tomaré tiempo para demostrarte que vales la pena, que todo lo que compartimos vale la pena de ser vivido.

Regina escuchó con atención las palabras de Emma, que sonaban como una promesa eterna, de esas que uno se hace delante de un altar en un bello día de primavera.

Dejó escapar una lágrima y Emma frunció el ceño.

—Hey…¿Todo bien?

Regina no respondió nada, prefirió sonreír y enjugar su lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Emma se deslizó de nuevo en los brazos de la bella morena, imaginando que el día siguiente traería su lote de cuestiones y respuestas.

Mientras tanto, se dejaron ganar por la fatiga y la hora tardía, sin imaginar que al otro lado del pasillo, un joven muchacho tendría, al despertarse, una sorpresa que no olvidaría tan pronto.


	12. Secreto

**Secreto**

El despertar fue dulce y hacía mucho tiempo que Regina no sentía tal plenitud. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente comprimido por el de Emma, una de sus piernas sobre las de ellas, y su brazo rodeando su cintura.

Cuando abrió los ojos, le costó varios segundos recordar dónde estaba y con quién. Pero cuando la cabellera de Emma entró en su campo de visión, suspiró de satisfacción. Apretó el abrazo y Emma refunfuñó un poco antes de abrir, a su vez, los ojos.

—Hm…¿Despierta?— murmuró Emma mientras su nariz se hundía un poco más en el hueco del cuello de la joven.

—Buenos días a ti también— dijo divertida Regina

Emma se incorporó, dejando que una fresca brisa matinal se metiera entre las sábanas.

—Tengo hambre

Regina estalló en carcajada, antes de apartar un mechón del rostro de la bella rubia.

—Lo contrario me asombraría…

—¡Hey! Yo al menos no me desmayé— Regina perdió su sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse el pijama —Hey, no quería herirte

—No te preocupes— sonrió Regina para tranquilizarle —Solo estaba pensando en Henry…

—Oh…¿Piensas deslizarte como una ladrona en vuestra cama?— ironizó la bella rubia

—Dada la hora, es poco probable. Y a menos que hayas olvidado apagar la tela anoche, ya debe estar levantado

Emma se levantó a su vez y se vistió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo actuamos? ¿Serenas, y aparecemos dadas de la mano? ¿O una después de la otra y nos sentamos delante de él con el cliché de «Tenemos algo que decirte»?

—Ni idea…

—Creo que, antes que nada, habría que tranquilizarlo sobre la viabilidad y la durabilidad, ¿no crees?

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—Decirle que no ha sido una locura de una noche, lamentada al día siguiente. En fin…¿no es, no?

Regina comprendió que, aparte de tranquilizar a Henry, sobre todo quería asegurarse ella. Entonces le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—No, no lo es.

—Ok, guay— le tendió la mano —¿Juntas?

Regina la agarró

—Juntas

* * *

Henry para nada se sorprendió al ver llegar a sus dos madres, dadas de la mano, aún con el sueño en sus caras.

—¡Hey, hola! Me he permitido encender la tele

—Hey chico…Ningún problema, yo…¿Quieres desayunar?

—Un chocolate caliente, si tienes

—¿Yo no tener chocolate bajo mi techo? ¿Estás de broma, espero?

Henry sonrió y mientras Emma se dirigía a la cocina, Regina se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Y tú?— sonrió él

—Henry, yo…

—No hay ningún problema, al contrario, estoy contento

—…

—Hey, está guay, lo sabes. Estoy contento por ti, lo mereces. Jamás nos olvidaremos de ma Dani, pero…Hay que seguir adelante

—…

—Mamá…Sé en qué estás pensando

—¿Ah sí?

—Debes darle una oportunidad, eso quizás lo cambie todo

Regina le acarició la mejilla

—Si fuera tan sencillo, cariño

—Mientras tanto, mis dos mamás están juntas, ¡es muy guay!

—Regina, ¿café?— dijo Emma desde la cocina

—No, yo también voy a tomar un chocolate caliente por una vez

—¡Tres chocolates, entonces!

Henry se acurrucó contra su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Emma reapareciera, bandeja en mano que dejó en la mesita del salón. Cada uno tomó su taza y un cómodo silencio se instaló. Emma lanzó una ojeada a Regina, asegurándose de que no había ningún problema por parte de Henry, y un guiñó de ojo la tranquilizó.

—Ok, he previsto para esta mañana un paseo por Central Park. A continuación, podemos volver para almorzar y después ir a ver el Rockefeller Center y su árbol.

—A mí me parece bien, ¿Henry?

—¡Genial! ¿Podremos patinar?

—Si quieres— sonrió Emma —A menos que tu madre tenga miedo de afrontar el hielo…Yo soy un as, lo sabes

Henry y Regina intercambiaron una mirada, después una risa antes de volver a quedar en ese silencio confortable, delante de la tele, hasta acabar sus respectivos chocolates.

* * *

Ese primer día del año, Central Park estaba casi desierto, las huellas de la fiesta de la noche pasada aún eran visibles sobre el césped, los bancos y a orillas del lago. Hacía frío, pero nada detuvo a los Mills ni a Emma, ni siquiera el cielo gris anunciador de una próxima nevada.

—¡Qué guay todo, mira mamá, está congelado!

—Hey, espero que no tengas la intención de volver a meter los pies dentro— rio Emma

—Ja, ja…muy divertida

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de que la bella rubia le cogiera la mano, gesto que sorprendió a Regina, pero que aceptó con gusto. Henry se giró y vio sus manos juntas, esbozó entonces una sonrisa antes de alejarse un poco, intentando en vano, atrapar un pato que se paseaba por las cercanías.

—Es un encanto— suspiró Emma

—A veces, quiere que se le trate como un adulto, pero no desprecia un cariño de su madre al arroparlo o tiernos momentos que solo un niño pequeño pediría.

—Está en una edad complicada. Espera que las primeras emociones lleguen y quiera cambiar de corte de pelo— sonrió Emma —Estaré ahí para ver eso, es genial

Regina frunció el ceño y hundió la nariz en su ancha bufanda

—Con respecto a eso…Habría que mencionar…nuestra situación

Emma la miró

—¿Nuestra situación? Oh, ya veo…

—No es que esto me moleste, pero….Tú vives aquí y yo en Storybrooke. Hay más de cinco horas de viaje entre nosotras…Es evidente que no podremos vernos como nos apetezca.

—Es evidente, sí— Emma miró a Henry que jugaba algo más alejado de ellas y sonrió —Haré lo que sea por vosotros…

Regina se paró en seco, provocando que Emma también lo hiciera, y la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—En todos lados necesitan polis. Es un trabajo que se puede conseguir en cualquier lado, incluido Storybrooke, en Maine— sonrió la bella rubia.

—¿Qué…qué estás intentándome decir…?

—Que si me lo pides, podría plantearme dejarlo todo aquí e irme con vosotros

—¿Sacrificarías tu vida neoyorkina? ¿Un buen puesto por el de sheriff en un pequeño pueblo de Maine?

—No lo has comprendido, Regina: no lo veo en absoluto como un sacrificio. Sería más bien…una actualización de mi vida— Regina no se lo creía: ¿estaría Emma dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por ella, por ellos? Pero y ella, ¿sería capaz? —Evidentemente, tendría que encontrar una casa en Storybrooke…Una bella casa donde vivir, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

Regina esbozó una sonrisa

—Quizás, sí

Volvió a quedarse pensando en todo eso: Emma yéndose a vivir a Storybrooke, a su casa, con ellos…Era la situación ideal para ella, para Henry. Una situación que ni ella misma podría habérsela planteado mejor.

—¿Sueñas?

—Hm…Sí, se podría decir eso

Emma le sonrió entonces antes de dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, vamos a ir lentamente…Pero, que sepas que la distancia ya no sería un problema

Regina le sonrió y de repente Henry casi las tira saltándoles encima

—¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Ah, ah, tengo lo que necesitas! ¡Mi asado os espera!

* * *

A Emma jamás se le había dado bien los fogones, y había que confesar que Regina era una reina. Así que, su aprobación le importaba tanto que no pudo tragar nada hasta saber el veredicto de la bella morena. Miró con expectación cada uno de sus gestos y finalmente, sin poder aguantar más, preguntó

—¿Y?

—Hm…está excelente

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio? ¿O lo dices porque anoche te hice perder los sentidos?

—¿Te desmayaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?— se preocupó Henry

Regina fusiló con la mirada a Emma antes de girarse hacia su hijo.

—No fue nada…Estaba cansada y…creo que abusé de mis fuerzas

—Pero…¿estás bien?

—Sí, además esa es la razón por la que ha dormido en mi habitación, ya sabes, no queríamos preocuparte y además…

—…Stop. Ya no soy un crío, eh, sé bien que habéis hecho cosas de adultos

Emma y Regina se quedaron estáticas

—Ah, euh…

—¿Y puedo yo saber cómo tú sabes ese tipo de cosas?— preguntó Regina

—Bah…Hablamos de eso, en el cole, quiero decir. Ya no tengo ocho años, ¿sabes?

Regina cambió de color, pasando del blanco al rojo en pocos segundos ante una Emma igual de divertida como de inquieta de cara a esa novedad.

—Hey, Henry…Ya sabes, si te causa algún problema…

—No, ninguno. Missy Willians también tiene mamás lesbianas. Por cierto son muy guays: una de ella es pastelera. En Navidad, ¡siempre hace unas galletas que están de muerte!

—¿Ah sí?— arqueó una ceja Regina

—Sí, bueno, están menos buenas que las tuyas, evidentemente

—Evidentemente

—Entonces, ¿ningún problema con esto? ¿Con nosotras quiero decir?

—No, al contrario: ¿qué hay de más normal que mi madre biológica y madre adoptiva juntas? ¡Es demasiado genial!

Emma estaba tranquila, pero por una razón que ignoraba, parecía que Regina estaba atormentada por algo. Debería ahondar en ello antes de que se marcharan.

* * *

—Wow…Jamás he visto un árbol tan grande, ¿eh, mamá? Es mucho más grande que el de la plaza de Main Street

—Oh, sí, mucho más grande, en efecto

El árbol del Rockfeller Center era una verdadera tradición en Nueva York. Presidía el centro comercial y sobre todo una inmensa pista de patinaje sobre la que decenas de patinadores se deslizaban.

—¿Podemos, mamá?

—Si quieres

—Si quieres, te ayudo— le dijo Emma a Regina

—¿Ayudarme?

—Sí, estoy acostumbrada, ¿sabes?...Vengo a menudo a esta pista

Regina arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero creo que podré desenvolverme sola

Emma entonces rió

—Esa lamentable costumbre de no querer ayuda, eh, Miss Mills

Regina se puso sus patines, después ayudó a Henry a hacerlo antes de encontrarse los tres a los pies de la pista.

—Ok, Henry, ¿preparado?

—Huh huh— dijo él

Emma le tendió la mano y juntos, en un mismo movimiento, entraron al hielo.

—¡Hey, no se te da mal!

—Ya, tengo la costumbre de ir con mamá a patinar al lago cuando este se congelado

—Con tu ma…

Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse hacia Regina, que se había quedado rezagada, pero esta ya había desaparecido. La buscó con la mirada y la vio, deslizándose elegantemente sobre el hielo.

—Oh, wow…Ok…Tu madre tiene más de un as en su manga— rio Emma

—Sí, lo sé— sonrió Henry —Venga, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz

Pero Emma no tenía ojos sino para Regina que parecía que había hecho eso toda su vida. Se deslizaba con movimientos fluidos y llenos de elegancia.

—Mierda…— dijo tan admirada que apenas la vio acercarse a ella.

—¿Emma?

—Hm…

—¿Algún problema?

—En absoluto, te admiraba. Y me preguntaba hasta donde llegará mi umbral de tolerancia contigo

—¿Tolerancia?

—Esa terrible tendencia tuya a dejarme en ridículo, pero a la vez hacer que te perdone siempre

Regina se echó a reír.

—Seguramente el amor…

Pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo dicho su sonrisa desapareció, mientras que la de Emma se agrandaba.

—Seguramente sí— Regina giró el rostro, roja como un tomate —Bien, ¿y si me enseñas uno o dos trucos de patinaje?

—¿Por qué no? Ven

Regina le tomó la mano y la arrastró hacia el hielo, bajo la mirada divertida de Henry que observó como Emma y su madre encadenaban algunas piruetas.

—Con cuidado Emma

—Na, na, lo controlo, ¡mira esto!

—No controlas nada en absoluto, vas a hacer que nos cai…AHHH

Y de repente, mientras Emma comenzaba a tomar alas, su cuchilla chocó contra un agujero en el hielo y cayó hacia delante llevándose con ella a Regina. Esta cayó pesadamente de espaldas, y Emma sobre ella. Nariz contra nariz, la bella rubia sonrió

—Gracias

—¿He tenido realmente elección?

—Lo siento— Emma se incorporó y ayudó a Regina que hizo una mueca —¿Te has hecho daño?

—No, estoy bien

—Bueno, creo que vamos a descansar un poco. Dejemos que Henry patine un poco más. Hay un vendedor de chocolate caliente no muy lejos.

—Mamá, ¿todo bien?— se inquietó el muchacho

—Todo bien, te aseguro. Emma y yo vamos a descansar un poco, pero tú sigue patinando, yo te miro

—Ok…

Él volvió a lanzarse sobre el hielo mientras sus madres se quitaban sus patines para descansar al borde del lago, con sus chocolates calientes en las manos, y sus miradas atentas sobre el hijo compartido.

—¿Está bien tu espalda?

—Sí, no te preocupes

—Esta noche te pondré algo de crema

—…

—En fin, porque, ya sabes…Imagino que volverás a dormir con tu hijo…No es que eso me moleste, pero en fin…Me decía que…

—Emma, respira

—Ok. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

—¿Qué es?

—¿Quieres compartir mi cama esta noche y las próximas hasta que os vayáis?

Regina sonrió y bebió un sorbo de chocolate.

—Sí

Emma sonrió y apenas pudo disimular su alegría. Henry volvió, los dedos helados. Regina decretó que la tarde podía terminarse en caliente y Emma aceptó.

Y los tres volvieron a casa. Mientras Henry desafiaba a Emma al Mario Kart, Regina se conformó con mirarlos, estirada en un enorme sillón, con un libro en las manos. Después una visión la conmovió: ella, en su salón, leyendo una novela, Henry a su lado jugando con Emma, los tres juntos, bajo el mismo techo, como una familia normal. Entonces sonrió, imaginando que su día a día podría ser así, y ahora mucho más después de que Emma le asegurara que, si fuera necesario, estaría dispuesta a abandonar su vida aquí para irse con ellos al fin del mundo en Maine.

—Hey, Gina, pizza para esta noche, ¿te parece?

—¿Gina?— se asombró la bella morena

—Lo siento….me he dejado llevar por la emoción. Entonces, ¿pizza?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Una Reina, supongo?— rio la bella rubia

—Ja, ja, muy divertida, qué humor, lo adoro

—¡Qué cínica eres! ¿Y?

—Cuatro quesos

—Ok, ¿Henry?

—Una calzone

—¡Ok, hecho, voy a hacer de comer!— dijo ella agitando su teléfono, dejando a Henry y Regina uno momento solos

—¿Henry?

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué dirías si la situación cambiara?

El muchacho dejó su mando de lado y miró a su madre

—¿Sobre?

—Sobre Emma

—¿De qué manera?

—Si viniera a vivir a Storybrooke

El adolescente desorbitó los ojos

—¿En serio?

—No es más que una idea, pero Emma no estaría para nada en contra

—¡Sería genial!

—Sería más sencillo, sí

Henry perdió su sonrisa

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes bien por qué. Nueva York es una gran ciudad, demasiado grande para un muchacho que solo ha conocido Maine. Pero si Emma viene a Storybrooke, la cosa cambia

Él se giró hacia su madre

—Será más sencillo…para mí

—La adaptación será más fácil: mantendrías su vida, tu casa, tu colegio, tus amigos…

—¿Habías previsto esto?

—¿El qué?

—¿Estar con Emma, salir con ella? ¿Y hacer que se mudara a Storybrooke?

—¡Para nada! Nada de esto estaba previsto, y lo sabes muy bien

Henry suspiró

—Lo sé, es solo que…es una porquería todo esto. Estáis felices, ¿no puede quedarse todo como está?

—Desgraciadamente no soy yo quién decide, cariño, y lo sabes

—…

—Ya está, las pizas han sido pedidas, ¡en media hora las traen! Hey, ¿qué os pasa a los dos?

—Nada, Henry se lamenta porque no comprendo nada de ese juego…Soy una causa perdida.

Emma rio

—Ahhhh, reconozco ahí a mi hijo. ¡Tan paciente!

—¡Hey!

Emma le despeinó los cabellos mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

—Venga, ¿te devuelvo la paliza?

—¡Sigue soñando!

Y las preguntas de Emma se esfumaron para gran alivio de Regina.

Las pizzas no tardaron en llegar y delante de « _America's got talents_ » degustaron su cena.

—Ok, esa chica es buena

—Solo es ventrílocua

—¿Y? Yo no lo soy

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que tú no sabes hacer es considerado un talento? ¿Como cocinar?

—Ah, ah, humor, me encanta

—Pues se va a la final— concluyó Henry

—¡Evidentemente! ¡Hace hablar a un inmenso peluche, es genial!

Regina reviró los ojos ante el infantilismo de la joven. Cuando el programa terminó, Henry subió a su habitación, sin preguntarse si su madre se uniría a él o no. Tras haberle deseado buenas noches, Regina volvió al salón donde Emma la esperaba con dos infusiones puestas en la mesa.

—He pensado que te gustaría

—Sí, gracias

Regina se sentó a su lado y pocos segundos después Emma apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Se está bien así, ¿no?

—Sí— sonrió Regina

Sintió la mano de la bella rubia posándose en su muslo y se tensó

—Emma…

—¿Hm?

—Yo…estoy cansada

La bella rubia se enderezó y la miró.

—¿Y?

—Y…yo…esta noche tengo ganas de dormir

—Oh…¡Oh! Espera…Hey, no sugería que hiciéramos nada hoy

—…

—Hey, hablo en serio

—Pensaba…en fin…con tu insistencia en que durmiera contigo y esto…

—Hey, stop. No hemos firmado nada, no estamos obligadas a nada. Si quería que vinieras a dormir conmigo, era porque ahora ya no me imagino durmiendo sola sabiéndote al otro lado del pasillo. Ni más, ni menos.

—Lo siento, yo…Ya no estoy acostumbrada…

—No es nada. Pero que sepas que, aunque haya adorado nuestra noche pasada, no te obligaría jamás a nada. Y además podemos evidentemente dormir juntas sin acostarnos juntas…Será duro, muy duro…cómo podría resistirme…

—Stop, basta, lo comprendo— sonrió Regina

—Bueno, ¿vamos a la cama y refrenar esas irreprensibles ganas de tirarme sobre ti o qué?

—Eres una niña

—Totalmente…Di, aunque no tengamos sexo, ¿tengo el derecho de ver tus pechos o no?

* * *

—Te dije que te habías hecho daño…Voy a ponerte la crema

Regina rezongó mientras se levantaba el top. Una mueca y Emma comprendió inmediatamente que algo no iba bien.

—No es nada

—Te va a salir un buen morado— Emma abrió el tubo y aplicó con cuidado la crema, haciendo sobresaltar a Regina ante al contacto de la fría pomada sobre su cálida piel —Lo siento

—Hm…

Regina cerró los ojos, deleitándose con ese masaje improvisado, pero que aliviaba sus omoplatos. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante y suspiró ligeramente.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto

—¿A qué?

—A ocuparme de ti

Regina se enderezó un poco

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, todas esas cosas que se dice en una boda: amarse en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe…Todo eso…Yo pensaba que era una cursilada, bellas palabras que uno no estaba obligado a mantener…

—¿Pero?

—Pero, de hecho, adquieren todo su sentido cuando se encuentra a la persona justa. Comienzo a ver su significado

—Y has tenido una epifanía, ¿porque…?

—No lo sé…Al llevar sin nadie tanto tiempo, uno se olvida de ese tipo de cosas: ocuparse de otra persona, depender de alguien, ya no vivir solo por uno mismo. Me he dado cuenta con Henry, porque ocuparse de un niño es un trabajo a tiempo completo y de años. Al igual que ser la compañera de alguien.

—¿Tener a alguien en tu vida es para ti como cumplir una tarea?

—No, no. Es más bien como…un deber. Pero también una necesidad. Cuando se está solo desde hace tanto tiempo, se piensa que se sobrellevará, que es mejor estar solo, pero un día, uno se encuentra en su cama, solo, y se da cuenta de que le falta algo. Es un sentimiento pasajero y creemos que pasará y retomaremos la vida. Pero un día conocemos a una persona que nos hace cambiar de opinión, con quien tenemos ganas de avanzar, de vivir. Esa persona por la que nos replanteamos todo, desde nuestros principios hasta el estilo de vida…Tenemos ganas de cuidar de ella, hacer que ella esté bien…

—Ya veo…¿Y es lo que sientes conmigo? ¿Con Henry?

—Sí— sonrió Emma

Regina entonces frunció el ceño

—¿Estarías dispuesta a abandonar tu vida aquí por nosotros? ¿A cambiarlo todo sin lamento alguno?

—Mi gran lamento sería no hacerlo— aseguró Emma

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y se giró entonces hacia Emma

—Emma, yo…

—¿Sí?

—Yo…Debo decirte algo…

—¿Qué?

Regina la miró intensamente, conteniendo casi su respiración como si se dispusiera a saltar al vacío.

—Regina, ¿estás bien?

—Yo…estaría de acuerdo

—¿En qué?

—Si decidieras algún día dejar Nueva York por Storybrooke

Emma entonces se tensó y dejó caer el tubo de crema

—¿De…de verdad?

—Por Henry

—¿Y por ti no?

—Por nosotros— aseguró Regina

Emma entonces la abrazó

—Pensaré en ello, te lo prometo. De todas maneras, no podría estar sin vosotros mucho tiempo.

Regina entonces sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, lágrima que borró rápidamente Emma con su pulgar.

—¿Y si dormimos, eh? Mañana tengo previsto algo para las dos

—¿Y Henry?

—Henry se quedará aquí

—¿Solo?

—Tiene todo lo que necesita. Tiene 12 años, se puede quedar una hora delante de la tele con un paquete de patatas.

—…

—Regina…Necesito que vengas conmigo

La bella morena frunció el ceño, pero suspiró

—Ok

Entonces se acostaron después de que Emma hubo acabado de extenderle la crema. Instintivamente, Emma rodeó a Regina con sus brazos, pegándose a su espalda, hundiendo su rostro en su cabellera, besando su columna, entre sus omoplatos.

—Buenas noches, Gina

—Buenas noches, Emma

* * *

—¡Guay!

—Hey, no te entusiasmes demasiado rápido, jovencito. Tu madre y yo confiamos en ti: nada de salir, nada de fiestas salvajes, nada de extraños en el piso. Aléjate del gas, no juegues con fuego. Te quedas delante de la tele, tienes de comer y de beber. No tardaremos mucho, una hora, dos como máximo.

—Entendido.

—Henry, esto es una prueba. Si la sacas, podrás ser considerado como un poco más adulto.

—Ok, anotado. ¿A dónde vais?

—Eso es una sorpresa para tu madre, pero hablaremos de ello cuando volvamos

—Hm, ok

Regina también tenía sus preguntas, pero Emma no había soltado prenda del tema, ajustándose a lo mínimo necesario: conduciría hacia un destino que solo ella conocía.

Cuando estuvieron listas, Emma condujo a Regina a su coche

—¿De verdad vas a hacerme subir en eso?

—Bah, ¿qué?

—Es amarillo

—¿Y?…Me gusta mucho el amarillo

—¿Te recuerda a tu pelo?

—Mira, no te sabía tan divertida. Venga, sube

Regina refunfuñó, pero de todas maneras subió, aunque no tenía otra opción. Y al cabo de veinte minutos de camino, cuando el coche ya había salido de Nueva York desde hacía un rato, Regina rompió el silencio del coche.

—Pretendes matarme, cortarme en trocitos y echarlos por el monte, confiesa.

—Sí, así tendría a Henry para mí sola— completó la bella rubia

—Hm, ya decía yo que…tu acercamiento solo era por interés

—Eso y el hecho de que eres una bomba en la cama.

Entonces detuvo el coche cerca de un inmenso lago. Emma apagó el motor antes de girarse hacia Regina.

—¿Recuerdas la apuesta que perdí?

—¿La de la batalla de bolas de nieve?

—Esa. Perdí y habíamos apostado que, si lo hacía, debía mostrarte algo que nadie hubiera visto antes.

—¿Y es lo que piensas enseñarme hoy?

—Ven

Emma tomó la mano de su compañera y la llevó a un sitio que provocó una ola de frío a lo largo de la columna de Regina.

—Pero es…

—Para ser sincera, mentí…Este sitio, muchos ya lo han visto…pero ninguna persona tan cercana a mí como…una novia o un novio.

—Entiendo

Caminaron un momento hasta llegar a una lápida blanca, ligeramente agrietada por el tiempo. Emma dejó el ramo que llevaba en las manos y que había disimulado bajo la chaqueta.

Regina contuvo el aliento al leer el nombre en la lápida.

—«Neal David Nolan. Hijo amado, hermano querido»— leyó Regina

—Mi hermano— Regina le estrechó la mano, como para incentivarla a continuar —Tenía 13 años, yo 16. Todo comenzó en ese momento. Fue ese día en que…— señaló la fecha de la muerte de su hermano —…todo comenzó

Regina sabía que el hermano de Emma había muerto, lo había averiguado por medio del detective. Pero jamás quiso ir más lejos para enterarse de más.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Emma suspiró, entre diversión y pena.

—Yo acababa de sacarme el carnet de conducir. Somos gilipollas a esa edad…Pensamos que somos fuertes, que el mundo está a nuestro alcance. Mis padres siempre nos dieron una educación libre…Pero cuando le pedí a mi padre que me prestara su coche para ir al cine, me dijo que no porque lo necesitaba para un cliente. Yo estaba furiosa porque les había prometido a mis amigos ir a buscarlos…Quería presumir delante de ellos…que no tenían aún carnet. Por una vez, sería la chica popular del grupo. Sabía que si aparecía a pie, todos se burlarían de mí…Hoy, cuando pienso en ello, parece una tontería, pero en esa época era una vergüenza. Entonces…

—Entonces, desobedeciste…

Emma asintió

—Mis padres tuvieron una urgencia, tuvieron que ausentarse. Me dije que el trayecto no era muy largo. El camino era muy corto. Así que cogí las llaves de la cómoda y me subí al coche. Pero Neal…— suspiró —Neal volvió antes de las clases…Me vio al volante intentando arrancar

—Entiendo…

—Creí que lo iba soltar todo, era un metomentodo muy inteligente— bromeó ella —Me hizo cantar: si lo llevaba conmigo al cine, no diría nada.

—Y aceptaste

—Evidentemente. Llevar a mi hermano pequeño al cine lo odiaba…pero era un mal menor ante la posibilidad de que se lo chivara todo a mis padres y el castigo que vendría. Así que dije que sí, y subió al coche…

Regina sintió la mano de la joven tensarse y apretar la suya. Ella le acarició con el pulgar y la hizo girarse hacia ella.

—Emma…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero Regina no las enjugó, sabía que tenían que salir, que era un momento doloroso para ella, doloroso, pero necesario.

—Fue…fue en un cruce. Un camión de reparto, que visiblemente llegaba tarde. Se saltó la prioridad y se estampó contra nuestro coche por el lado del pasajero.

—Dios mío…

—Murió en el acto…Yo pasé cinco días en el hospital

—Emma…

—Ni siquiera pude asistir a su entierro…Mis padres jamás han vuelto a ser los mismos. Nunca me han culpado directamente de lo sucedido, pero yo comprendí que todo había sido mi culpa: yo cogí el coche, acepté que él me acompañara…

—Pero tú no estabas al volante de aquel camión…

—Pero el daño estaba hecho, mi hermano había muerto y mis padres estaban inconsolables. La culpabilidad era demasiado pesada para mí: en el instituto no se hablaba sino de eso, la gente me señalaba con el dedo…me volví loca. Me marché.

—Radical decisión

—Pero necesaria. Tenía que alejarme de esa ciudad que me recordaba a mi hermano, que me recordaba lo que había hecho. Mis padres ya no me soportaban: yo había sobrevivido y él no, solo tenía 13 años y toda la vida por delante. Lo estropeé todo. Me detestaba a mí misma…Así que me fui. Aterricé en Tallahassee y conocí a Bae…Lo que sigue ya lo conoces.

—Tus padres fueron a buscarte

—No tuvieron noticias mías en dos años. Solo escucharon de mí cuando fui arrestada. Me negué a que me vieran. Me sentía miserable, avergonzada. Lo había estropeado todo…

—Pero supiste levantarte

—Era necesario, si no, creo que me habría metido una bala en la cabeza. Estaban allí cuando salí. No me juzgaron, seguro porque pensaban que ya lo había hecho yo suficientemente. Volvimos a Boston, retomé mis estudios y entré en la facultad en Nueva York.

—Es una historia muy triste que, finalmente, produjo algo positivo.

Emma sonrió

—Sí, al final, aunque el tema aún hoy es delicado, y mis padres aceptan de mala gana que quiera quedarme en Nueva York en vez de volver a Boston.

—¡Pues qué dirían si supiera que te planteas mudarte a Maine…!— dijo irónicamente Regina

—Tendría que hablarles de ti. Apenas mencioné el tema de Henry…No estoy segura de que estén preparados para la salida del armario de su hija con la madrea adoptiva de su nieto.

—Acabaras diciéndoselo, ¿no? Asegúramelo

—Evidentemente. Pero, de momento, me gustaría concentrarme en ti y en Henry. Así que, para comenzar…Regina, te presento a mi hermano, Neal. Neal, esta es Regina, mi novia

—¿Novia?— dijo asombrada la bella morena

—Bah…sí…¿No?

Regina sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí— Emma hundió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y Regina pudo notar algunas lágrimas rodando por su nuca —Gracias por haberme traído aquí, me siento muy conmovida, de verdad.

—Estoy feliz por haber esperado a la persona adecuada para hacerlo

—¿Volvemos?

—Volvemos.

* * *

Cuando entraron en el apartamento, se sintieron aliviadas al ver que Henry seguía delante de la tele, pero un extraño olor se sentía en el salón.

—Henry…¿A qué huele?

—Yo…Intenté hacer el almuerzo…

—¿Y? ¿Has matado y asado algunas ratas neoyorkinas?

—¡Hey! No, quise hacer pescado empanado…

—Pero…No tengo pescado, y menos pan rallado…

—Sí, en tu congelador…Pero lo he quemado…

—Te dije que no usaras el fuego o el gas…

—Bah, no lo he hecho, usé la placa eléctrica— sonrió maliciosamente

—Ya, bueno, no solo no tenemos nada que comer, sino que además huele a muerto en el apartamento. ¿Comemos fuera entonces?

—Ok. ¿Y? ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Regina se giró hacia Emma e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza antes de levantarse.

—Voy a refrescarme, ahora vuelvo

Dejó a Emma y a Henry solos, este se giró hacia su madre.

—¿Entonces?

—Hemos ido al cementerio, a la tumba de mi hermano

—Oh, ok…

—Creo que…tenía que hablarle de él, ¿sabes?...Esa cosa de la honestidad en una pareja

—…

—¿Henry?

—Sí, es importante

—Un día te explicaré

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido. Ahora…¿Vamos?

—¿A dónde?

—¡Lejos de este inmundo olor! ¡No has heredado las cualidades culinarias du madre, eh!

—Depende de a cuál te refieras

* * *

Se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a un pequeño y típico pub inglés en una calle paralela a Time Square, pequeño pub que no le era extraño a Emma ya que una cara muy conocida por la bella rubia trabajaba allí. Pero esta última debía estar de vacaciones aún…Sin embargo…

—¿Emma?

—Ru…Ruby, pero…¿Qué haces aquí?

—Larry necesitaba manos extras…¡Qué no hacemos por unos dólares más! Pero dime...¿acaso…?

—Sí, bueno, vamos a seguir nuestro camino, eh…

—¿Emma?— Regina se colocó a su lado y le dijo al oído —¿Otra de tus conquistas?

—¿Q…qué? ¿Ruby? ¡Oh, Dios mío, no…! Es mi mejor amiga— Emma entonces suspiró, resignada —Regina, te presento a Ruby, Ruby, estos son Regina y Henry.

—Entonces aquí está el famoso Henry. Encantada de conocerte

—Yo también

La pizpireta morena se giró entonces hacia Regina y le tendió la mano.

—Ruby, encantada. Emma me ha hablado tanto de los dos…Tengo la impresión de conoceros ya

—¿De verdad?

Emma se puso recta, temiendo que Ruby soltara o hiciera algo que después le costara mucho hacer que Regina olvidara.

—Sí, bueno, vamos a comer…

—¿Cuánto os quedáis en la ciudad?

—Nos vamos mañana— respondió Regina

—Oh, qué pena, si Emma me lo hubiera contado antes, podríamos haber hecho algo juntos.

—¿Ah sí? Pero aún es posible. ¿Esta noche? Emma, ¿qué te parece?

—Tierra, trágame…— gruñó ella mientras Ruby se echaba a reír.

—Solo tiene miedo de las revelaciones que podría hacer de ella

—Interesante. Precisamente me gustaría saber un poco más…

—¡Eh, estoy aquí, qué sepáis!— soltó la bella rubia

—Hasta esta noche, entonces, ¿en casa de Emma? Llevaré comida china, ¿os gusta?

—A mí sí, ¿Henry?

—¡Sí!

—Euh, ¿tendré algo que decir o no?— gruñó Emma. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de acabar porque Ruby ya se había marchado tras el mostrador —Ok…¿Ha acabado la tortura?

—Oh, no ha hecho más que comenzar, créeme…

—Me tienes rencor, ¿no? ¿Qué he hecho en una vida anterior para merecer esto?

—¿De qué tienes miedo? Es tu amiga, después de todo…

—Sí, una verdadera bomba con efecto retardado que podría soltar información comprometida. ¿No sabes ya suficientes cosas de mí?

—No me cansaré nunca, al contrario

—…

—No seas tan pesimista. Ruby parece una buena chica

—Oh, sí, lo es. ¡Es… parece…Caperucita Roja…pero de hecho, es más bien el lobo!

Regina se echó a reír

—Creo saber de qué tienes miedo

—¿Ah sí?

—Has hablado con Ruby de mí…

—Puede ser…

—Las cosas podrían haberse puesto más comprometidas

—¿Cómo?

—Podríamos habérnosla encontrado cuando aún no estábamos juntas

Emma sonrió

—Ok, lo confieso. Bueno, vamos a buscar un sitio, voy a buscar los aperitivos.

Regina asintió y tomó a su hijo de los hombros para guiarlo hacia una mesa que estaba libre, al fondo de la sala, mientras Emma se colocó en la barra.

—Interesante…— sonrió Ruby que se acercó a ella mientras secaba un vaso

—Cierra el pico, Rub'

—Entonces, ¿en dónde estamos?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hm, visiblemente habéis pasado del capítulo «madres de Henry»… Esas miradas, esas sonrisas que no engañan a nadie

—…

Ruby desorbitó los ojos mientras abría su boca formando una «O». La señaló con el dedo

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Ya está!

—¡Cállate, Rub'!— murmuró Emma lanzando una ojeada hacia Regina, para ver si había podido escuchar a su amiga —¡Sé discreta!

—¿Entonces?

—…

—Fácil: ¿os estáis descubriendo y dais vuelta una alrededor de la otra?

—…

—Hm, no, más bien creo que ya ha habido algunos besos…

—…

—Espera…¿no os habréis acostado ya juntas?

Emma bajó la mirada y Ruby golpeó el mostrador con su mano

—¡Boom! ¡100 puntos para la bella rubia!

—¡Rub', cierra la boca!

—Entonces, cuenta: ¿cómo fue? ¿Cómo es ella? Parece ser un volcán en la cama y…

—…Stop— la cortó —Basta: no voy a hablar de eso contigo, mucho menos aquí y ahora

—Ok, entonces esta noche, tengo ganas de…

—…Tampoco, no

Ruby gruñó

—Eres una aguafiestas

—Y tú un coñazo, de verdad

Ruby le sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las de ella.

—Bromas aparte: estoy contenta por ti, por las dos

—Gracias— sonrió Emma —Pero nada de comentarios esta noche. Está todo muy reciente y no quiero arruinar las oportunidades de que esto vaya más lejos.

—¿Más lejos? ¿Qué quieres decir? Porque, bueno, acostarse juntas ya es un buen paso.

—…

—¿Emma?

—Me planteo…quizás, no lo sé…acercarme a Henry

—¿Y no le estás haciendo ya?

—No, quiero decir, geográficamente

Ruby se quedó con la boca abierta antes de soltar

—¿Me abandonarías por una mujer que acabas de conocer?

Emma rio

—Creo que me estoy enamorando. Ya sabes…Eso del flechazo que vemos lógico porque sabemos que es La persona hecha para nosotros.

—Ya veo…

—¿Me lo reprochas?

—Sí y no. Te envidio por estar experimentando eso. Y por otro lado, no deseo que me dejes aquí sola.

—¡Solo tienes que venir a Storybrooke!— bromeó la bella rubia —Hay un restaurante simpático, estoy segura de que te contratarían. Además, la dueña se apellida Lucas, como tú

—¿Lucas? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí…Se hace llamar Granny. Una anciana como esas de los cuentos, ¿sabes?: gafas redondas sobre la nariz, cabellos grisáceos en un moño…Muy de vieja maestra

—¿Ah sí? Es extraño…

—¿Por qué?

Ruby sacó su teléfono y pasó varias fotos.

—¿Acaso es ella?

Emma miró la foto de una mujer y de una Ruby mucho más joven.

—Sí, es ella, pero cómo…

—Es mi abuela— respondió fríamente Ruby.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Menuda casualidad! ¿Cuántas oportunidades había de que me la encontrara en un pueblo como Storybrooke, que además es donde mi vive mi hijo?— rio ella antes de perder la sonrisa ante la expresión neutra de su amiga —No parece que a ti te haga reír.

—Este mundo es definitivamente demasiado pequeño

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué problema hay con ella?

—Nada…Una pelea de muchos años entre ella y mi madre. Nos dio la patada cuando se enteró de las ligeras costumbres de mi madre…No lo soportó y nos dejó en la calle antes de desaparecer de la circulación. Mi madre tuvo que matarse para salir adelante…Ella murió, y tuve que aprender a desenvolverme sola. Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, acababa de salir del sistema…

—Mierda, no sabía nada de eso…

—Jamás lo he mencionado, y dadas las circunstancias, no pensaba hacerlo.

—Bah, joder…Menuda casualidad

—Al principio, me preguntaba qué habría sido de ella, incluso rezaba para que se hubiera muerto sola, su cadáver rodeado de gatos…— dijo —Pero parece que el destino ha sido más benévolo con ella…

—Ruby…

—Déjalo estar, estoy contenta por ti, por los tres, te lo mereces

—Gracias…

—Pero eso no impedirá que te saque los colores esta noche delante de tu novia

Emma reviró los ojos

—Bah, venga…Ponme tres cócteles sin alcohol

—¡Oído cocina!

* * *

Emma, Regina y Henry comieron juntos, entre alegría y buen humor. Planearon el resto del día apaciblemente: como la nieve comenzaba a caer pesadamente, decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de tarde en el apartamento tras hacer algunas compras para recibir a Ruby esa misma noche.

—Ya veréis, adoro este centro comercial. Su decoración es magnífica

—Wow…Nada que ver con los de Maine— resopló Henry al ver las inmensas guirnaldas luminosas y las bolas multicolores diseminadas por los diferentes pasillos de la galería.

—Maine también tiene su encanto— sonrió Regina

—Sin dudarlo— confirmó Emma cogiendo la mano de la bella morena

—¡Es muy bonito! Oh, mirad, Papá Noel aún está allí— sonrió Henry

—Aún hace horas extras en Nueva York…— sonrió Emma antes de girarse hacia Regina y murmurar —Sobre explotación, es triste

Regina rio y pasó su brazo por el de la bella rubia.

—Disculpa otra vez si te puse en un aprieto con Ruby

—Hm, lo que será un aprieto va a ser evocar Storybrooke sin hablar de Granny.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

—Nunca lo adivinarías: Miss Lucas es la abuela de Ruby. Parece ser que ella las abandonó, a Ruby y a su madre, hace años por….visiblemente darle un cambio a su vida en Storybrooke

—Espera, ¿hablamos de Eugenia Lucas?

—Ella misma

—Jamás habría abandonado a su familia

—Dile eso a Ruby. De verdad parece guardarle mucho rencor…

—Extraño, conozco a Granny desde hace unos diez años y…su versión difiere de la de tu amiga

—Bah, podrás compararlas esta noche…sin aguar la fiesta, por favor

—Prometido

Emma depositó un tierno beso en sus labios cuando de repente escuchó su nombre resonar a lo lejos. Frunció el ceño y se separó de Regina.

—¡Hey, Swan!

—No puede ser verdad…— gruñó ella

—Qué suerte encontrarte aquí, ¿eh?

—Suerte, sí…Regina, ya conoces a uno de mis compañeros, Jones. Jones…Regina, y Henry

—Hey, hola. Entonces, ¿estás haciendo las compras de Año Nuevo?

—Se puede decir así…Bueno, lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos

—Hey, Swan…¡Feliz Año!

—Sí, para ti también— y mientras él se alejaba, Regina se quedó mirando a la rubia —¿Qué?

—Déjame adivinar: ¿también te has acostado con él?

—Nooooo, por supuesto que no. Estuvimos rondándonos un tiempo, pero no condujo a nada.

—La desventaja de salir con una bisexual…Una debe preocuparse no por un solo lado, sino por dos.

—Hey….Tú no debes preocuparte por ningún lado, ¿ok? No hay nadie más que tú…

Regina le sonrió

—Vale…Pero habrá que aclararle la situación a esa Elsa

—Eres un poco territorial, ¿me equivoco?

—Soy exclusiva, sí. Me gusta creer que la persona con la que vivo no tiene ojos sino para mí, que es algo, por otra parte, lógico

—Y yo te tranquilizo, así es: solo te veo a ti— le aseguró Emma con una gran sonrisa —Venga, terminemos esas dichosas compras, ¿ok?

* * *

—¿Emma?

—¿Hm?

—¿Por qué no está decorado tu apartamento?

La bella rubia alzó la nariz y vio que, efectivamente, en su piso no había ninguna decoración de Navidad.

—Ni siquiera tienes árbol

—Digamos que he estado bastante ocupada. Y de todas maneras, he pasado la más bella de las Navidades— sonrió

Henry no respondió, lanzándole una mirada a Regina que leía una revista en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia Emma.

—¿Te vas a casar con ella?

—¿Q…Qué? No, pero…Apenas nos conocemos y…No es que se diga que estemos juntas desde hace tiempo.

—A veces, no hay necesidad de esperar diez años. Mi madre y ma'Dani fue todo en un parpadeo.

Emma suspiró.

—Pero no es lo mismo…Tu madre y yo debemos aprender a conocernos

—Tampoco te tomes demasiado tiempo

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes prisa?— dijo irónicamente Emma

—Sí, se puede decir así…

—Venga, Ruby no tardará, ¿intentamos una de Crash Bandicoot?

—¡Guay!

* * *

—¿Pareces nerviosa?— preguntó Regina que había entrado en la habitación de Emma, que había querido cambiarse antes de la llegada de su amiga.

—¿Hm? Oh, en realidad no…

—¿Te escondes esperando que si te no ve se vaya?— bromeó la bella morena que se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama

—Si fuera así de simple— sonrió Emma —No, pensaba en lo que me ha dicho Henry

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me ha preguntado que si iba a pedirte en matrimonio…En fin, algo así

Regina desorbitó los ojos

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Me ha parecido…no sé, conmocionado

—Y que lo digas

—No, Regina, parecía apurado

—¿Apurado? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Dijo que a veces no tenemos suficiente tiempo…Y tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que hace ese tipo de alusiones

—…

—Regina…¿Hay algún problema? Quiero decir, ¿con Henry?

—¿Cómo que algún problema?

—No sé…¿Tú…Me lo dirías si hubiera….yo qué sé, si tuviera un problema de salud?

—¡Evidentemente! Henry está muy bien.

—Ok, ok…

—Henry es un adolescente cuya vida, de un tiempo a esta parte, ha estado algo movida. Y mucho más hoy a causa de…— se calló en seco, pero no necesitó terminar su frase, Emma rio

—Venga, acaba: ¿a causa de nosotras, por mi causa? ¿Qué? ¿Encaja a medias lo de nuestra pareja? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme? ¿Qué está compensando su angustia?

—No he dicho eso…

—Pero tampoco sugieres que esté sereno ante la idea

—Emma, no es lo que quería decir…

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—¿Cómo llevas esto…nosotras dos? ¿Estás bien con ello?

—Sí, evidentemente

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo?

—No lo sé…ser más abierta, más sonriente. De verdad, me da la sensación de que soportas el peso del mundo en tus hombros. Tienes ese velo grave en tu rostro…y me angustia porque no sé cómo quitártelo. La única vez que te vi serena fue justo antes de que te desvanecieras la otra noche

—…

—En serio, si hace falta que te dé tales orgasmos para eso…ningún problema— rio ella

—Idiota

—De verdad, estoy aquí para ti, lo sabes. Es lo que significa también estar en pareja

Regina la miró y le sonrió antes de abrazarla.

—Gracias

—Espera, ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar que te marches así como así, euh?

Agarró a la bella morena por la cintura y la echó sobre la cama. Se puso sobre ella y la besó en el cuello.

—¡Emma! ¡Henry está justo al lado!

—No está más cerca que la otra noche…Y eso para nada te molestó

La bombardeó con decenas de besos por su cuello, a lo largo de su garganta y coqueteó con el escote de su blusa.

—Emma, para…

—Hm, sé más convincente— murmuró mientras le desabotonaba la blusa —Hm, había echado de menos a estas dos…— dijo besando cada uno de los pechos sobre el sujetador.

Regina dejó escapar un gemido, lo que envalentonó a Emma a seguir con su juego de seducción. Pero cuando Henry tocó a la puerta, Regina se enderezó de un salto, haciendo caer a Emma al suelo con un sordo «bang».

—¿Mamá? ¿Emma? ¿Qué hacéis?

—Na…Nada, cariño. ¡Ya vamos! ¡Espéranos en el salón!

—Ok…

—Autch…Rudo aterrizaje…— gruñó Emma incorporándose, masajeándose la espalda —¡Cuánta dulzura…!

—Lo siento, me sorprendí. Y además, ¡te dije que no hicieras eso en este momento!

—Ahora será mi culpa…

—Un poco sí…

—Como si no te hubiera gustado. Y no digas que no, escuché tus gemidos

—…

Emma se levantó con dificultad mientras Regina volvía a abrocharse la blusa.

—Estás terriblemente sexy con esa blusa…

Regina rio y se giró hacia ella.

—Tendrás todo el placer de quitármela esta noche

—¿En serio?—preguntó Emma con una sonrisa pícara

Regina reviró los ojos antes de salir de la habitación, sin una palabra más.

* * *

Ruby era bastante conocida por su falta de respeto a los horarios. Era una regla: jamás llegaba puntual. Pero Emma no sabía por qué razón lo sabía, pero hoy llegaría a la hora.

Y dando las siete, tocaron a la puerta, y Emma no tuvo dificultad en adivinar quién estaba tras ella.

—¡Hey! ¡He traído la comida!— dijo Ruby enarbolando las bolsas llenas de delicias chinas.

—Super. Entra, justo a la hora por una vez, es raro

—Oh, no quería perderme un segundo del espectáculo

—¿Qué espectáculo?

—El que tú y Regina vais a ofrecerme

Emma puso los ojos en blanco

—Mira por dónde…

—¡Hey, hola Regina, Henry!

—Hola

Ruby se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del muchacho.

—¿A qué juegas?

—Rayman

—¿Ah? Creía que eso era una peli de Dustin Hoffman

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo. Entonces…Tus dos madres, eh…

—Sí, ¿es guay, no?

—Si tú lo dices

—¿Tú no lo crees?

—Conozco a Emma desde hace tanto que ni lo recuerdo…Siempre ha estado en relaciones caóticas, sin un mañana e incluso sin pasión alguna

—Pero, ¿no esta vez, eh?

—No, creo que esta es la buena— sonrió Ruby

Henry sonrió y Emma y Regina se unieron a ellos alrededor de la mesita.

—He intentado coger un poco de todo

—Está perfecto, gracias Rub'

—De nada. Entonces…¿Entramos de lleno en el tema ahora o no?

Emma se crispó, Regina la miró, y Henry se echó a reír.

—Sí, presiento que voy a comer rápido e irme a dormir…

—¡Te prohíbo que hagas eso!— soltó Regina

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque si te vas a dormir, la tía Ruby se ensañará con nosotras— rio Emma

—Oh, ya veo…Vais a hablar de cosas de adultos

—¡No tienes idea!— dijo Ruby alzando su vaso de cerveza

No mintió: al cabo de una hora, las primeras señales de fatiga se hicieron ver en Henry y Regina lo acompañó a su cama.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

—¿La amas?

—Amar es una gran palabra…de la que tú ciertamente no conoces todas sus implicaciones, y yo tampoco

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que no?

—Eso quiere decir que estamos en el buen camino, y que de momento, la aprecio, mucho, de verdad

—¿No lo veías, eh? Que esto pasara así…

—No, en realidad no. Pero, uno no manda en estas cosas…

—Entonces, ¿le vas a decir la verdad? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

—…

—Se lo tomará a mal si te entera por su cuenta

—Lo sé

—Si viene a vivir a Storybrooke, la gente podría…

—…Podría contar la verdad. De momento, no es una opción a tratar.

—Pero ella cree que tú estás…

—Sé lo que cree— Regina suspiró —De momento, no puede venir a Storybrooke tan pronto. Debo…debo reflexionar sobre la mejor manera de decírselo.

—¿Cómo quieres anunciar ese tipo de cosas? Te lo va a reprochar…

—Me lo reprochará…Pero te tendrá a ti para consolarla— sonrió la bella morena

—¿Será suficiente?

—Tendrá que serlo

—Por favor, mamá, no quiero que ella sufra…

—Tampoco yo deseo hacerla sufrir…— Henry puso una cara triste y Regina le acarició el rostro —Prometido…

Él sonrió débilmente y ella depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

* * *

—Ok, no has mentido, es perfecta: bella, inteligente, cultivada, graciosa…Entonces, ¿qué hace contigo?

—¡Qué graciosa!

—No, en serio: puedo comprender por qué has decidido, si hiciera falta, abandonar todo por ella, por los dos— Emma sonrió —¿Estás enamorada?

—Yo…la aprecio mucho

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta

—Es todo lo que puedo responder de momento. Seguimos aprendiendo cosas la una de la otra, convivimos

—Os habéis acostado juntas

—Fue un impulso, un deseo mutuo. Creo que estaba encubierto desde hacía tiempo

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Te diría que…ya desde Halloween…había algo, al menos por mi parte

—Hm…Y entonces…la clavaste a tu cama la otra noche

—Exactamente— respondió Regina que acababa de salir de la habitación de Henry, asustando a Ruby y a Emma

—¡Hey, euh, no iba a responder, te lo juro!— se defendió Emma alzando las manos en signo de defensa

—Lo imagino— sonrió Regina —También imagino que ha llegado el momento en que tu querida amiga nos va a avasallar sobre los aspectos más golosos de nuestra incipiente relación.

—Ya la quiero— dijo Ruby con una sonrisa depredadora —Entonces…Podemos, por favor, saciar mi lado lascivo

—¡Ni en tus sueños!— dijo ofuscada la bella rubia

—¿De qué tienes miedo?— dijo divertida Ruby —¿De que me entere de que eres una pésima amante?

—Muy al contrario, querida— sonrió Regina —Es una de las mejores amantes que haya tenido

—Regina…— refunfuñó Emma golpeándose la frente con la mano —No le des alas…

—¡Ahhh….Cuenta!

—No diré sino una cosa: me desmayé completamente— dijo divertida Regina

—¿En serio? Vaya…— Ruby se giró hacia Emma —Bien jugado, Rocco

—Cierra la boca…Regina, no hace falta que hagas esto, después se tomará demasiadas confianzas

Regina rio

—¿No es mejor darle de comer ahora inmediatamente antes de que esté durante días royendo los huesos?

—¡Hey! ¡No soy un animal carnívoro!

—Apenas, apenas…Bueno…

—Bien, en serio, estoy contenta por las dos: ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que la madre adoptiva de tu hijo fuera lesbiana y tan…bella? ¿Y de que tú cayeras rendida ante ella?

—No lo sé…Parece que ha sido una suerte del carajo— sonrió Emma —Por una vez estoy feliz con el dicho « _El destino hace bien las cosas_ » ¿Tú no?— dijo ella girándose hacia Regina

—El Karma, sin duda— respondió sobriamente Regina

—Entonces, ¿cuál será el próximo paso?

—Mañana nosotros nos vamos a Storybrooke

—¿Y cuándo volvéis a veros?

—Oh, bueno…

—…Muy pronto, espero— cortó Emma antes de tomar a Regina de la mano

Intercambiaron una mirada enamorada y Ruby rezongó

—Ewww…chorreáis felicidad, es…horrible

—¿Es para tanto?— dijo divertida Regina

—Sí. Bueno, se hace tarde. Me encantaría parlotear con vosotras, pero mañana curro. Regina, estoy feliz de haberte conocido, y espero que nos veamos pronto

—Encantada también

Ruby deslizó unas palabras al oído de su mejor amiga antes de enviarle un guiño a la pareja y ser conducida a la puerta por Emma.

—Ella es guay, mantén a esta

Emma rio

—Gracias, intentaré recordarlo

Se dieron un abrazo antes de que la pizpireta morena desapareciera. Emma cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios.

—Bufff…Había creído que sería más duro, ¿tú no?

—Es…refrescante

—¿Refrescante? No es en realidad el adjetivo que yo usaría— dijo divertida Emma

—Da igual, me ha caído bien. Es franca hablando…

—Sí, a veces demasiado— subrayó Emma —Ok, ha sido de todas maneras una buena velada…Hemos controlado los daños

—Así parece— rio Regina que ya estaba recogiendo los restos de la comida china, pero rápidamente fue detenida por la bella rubia

—Hey, y si dejamos esto para mañana, no hay prisa, no hay loza…

—¿Tiene una idea en mente, Miss Swan?

—Puede ser…quién sabe…

Regina entonces soltó los platos y enlazó a Emma antes de suspirar de satisfacción.

—Soy feliz

Emma rio

—Parece que te estés dando cuenta precisamente ahora, como si no estuvieras acostumbrada

—Es…es algo que no había vivido desde hace un tiempo…

—¿Desde Danielle?

—Desde Danielle, sí

—Sé que nunca seré ella, ni en tu corazón, ni en el de Henry. Respeto eso: ella era su madre al igual que tú. Ella formará parte siempre de esta familia, no tengo la intención de reemplazarla ni de borrarla de vuestras vidas.

—Lo sé, y no he pensado ni un momento que esa fuera tu intención. Es solo que…Creo que me había resignado a no vivir más este tipo de cosas. Después de ella, estaba segura de no poder revivir y encontrar a alguien que hiciera latir mi corazón de nuevo tan intensamente, con tanto ardor.

A Emma se le aguaron los ojos ante esa declaración imprevista y sincera. Pero la expresión grave de Regina parecía decirle otra cosa: tras esa mirada cargada de amor, un velo opaco de tristeza y preocupaciones se dejaba ver, y Emma habría dado de todo en ese momento para que ella le hablara, se confiara.

Demasiado pronto, quizás, momento inoportuno, pero sabía que algún día tendría que hacerle la pregunta. Por ahora, agarró su cintura y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

—¿Vamos a acostarnos?

Regina sonrió y la abrazó a su vez.

—Con mucho gusto.

* * *

Ese tipo de despertares eran igualmente de agradables como dificultosos tanto para Emma como para Regina: eran señal de una noche idílica entre las dos mujeres, hechos de ternura, ardor e intimidad…Pero también eran anunciadores de una partida inminente de los Mills.

Emma se despertó primero. Con el peso de Regina en su costado derecho le fue imposible moverse, si hubiera tenido deseo de hacerlo. No había nada más agradable de vivir para ella que sentir la presencia de la bella morena pegada a ella, sentir su piel temblorosa pegada a la suya, compartir el mismo calor corporal, estar envuelta en el olor afrutado de sus cabellos…¡Cómo le gustaba ese olor a manzana! Jamás podría olvidarlo, era su magdalena de Proust, lo que enseguida la remitía a Regina, a sus recuerdos compartidos…

Suspiró y hundió su nariz en la cabellera azabache de su compañera, el tiempo que tardó esta en despertarse, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la rubia.

—Hey…Hola

Regina sonrió, su voz la calmaba instantáneamente. Apenas alzó la cabeza, prefiriendo mantenerla apoyada en su almohada particular.

—Buenos días…

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí eternamente…— suspiró Regina hundiéndose un poco más bajo el edredón, lo que hizo reír a Emma

—Me lo imagino…Pero creo que tus conciudadanos de Storybrooke no estarán muy de acuerdo

—Puede que si les llevara a un sheriff de gran talento, que además…no está de mal ver…

—¿No está de mal ver? ¿Hablas de mí?

—Un poco…

—Feliz de saber que, visualmente, no soy un asco— dijo irónicamente la bella rubia

—Tengo problemas por delante…

—En absoluto, estoy totalmente comprometida a tu causa— dijo Emma estrechando su abrazo —¿A qué hora os vais?

—Tengo un consejo municipal a las cuatro

—¡Vaya idea!

—Quéjate, pero estaba puesto inicialmente a las diez de la mañana…

Emma se estiró y se deslizó también bajo el edredón y depositó un tierno beso en el hombro desnudo de su compañera.

—¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?

—Muy pronto, espero…

—San Valentín se acerca…

—Lo sé, y pienso pasarlo contigo

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo: cita en algunas semanas, tiempo suficiente para pedir algunos días libres.

—Si sigues pidiéndolos, ¿no tendrás problemas?

—No. Ya sospechan que a partir de ahora eso sucederá con frecuencia

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya he mencionado un posible traslado…

—¿Q…Qué?

—¿Es…demasiado pronto?

—No, no, en absoluto…No me esperaba que lo hicieras tan rápido. Después de todo, lo nuestro es reciente

—Hm, quizás tengas razón. Me he dejado llevar, pero…No sé, presiento que lo nuestro…está hecho para durar. Después de todo, tenemos todo lo necesario para que funcione: ya tenemos un hijo, conoces prácticamente todo de mí, y además hay que dejar claro que tengo un polvazo.

Regina entonces rio.

—Efectivamente, así que no hay duda— se pegó un poco más al cuerpo caliente de Emma antes de gruñir —Sin ganas de marcharme…

—Han anunciado que nevará bastante…No deberíais retrasaros o correréis el riesgo de quedaros bloqueados en la carretera. Aunque no me molestaría para nada si tuvierais que quedaros aquí

—Eso seguro— Regina se incorporó y se puso encima de la joven —Pero antes de tomar camino, tengo una idea de cómo pasar el tiempo…

—Piensa en Henry…

—Henry duerme y cuando se despierte, irá derecho a la tele con un bol de cereales del que picoteará porque no tendrá ganas de levantarse para coger una cuchara.

Emma sonrió antes de agarrar a Regina por la cintura.

—Eso me gusta…

* * *

Y tal como lo había predicho Regina, cuando las dos mujeres decidieron finalmente salir de su burbuja, descubrieron a Henry, aún en pijama, acurrucado en el sofá, delante de la tele, picoteando un bol de Lucky Charms, comenzando con cuidado por los malvaviscos.

—¡Hey, hola!

Regina se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días a ti también, mi príncipe

Henry sonrió, hacía tiempo que ella no lo llamaba así, y a pesar de sus doce años ya bien cumplidos, jamás tendría suficiente de la atención de su madre.

—Podrías comer otra cosa…— sermoneó la joven

—Solo había esto

—¡Hey, ahora yo no tengo cereales!— gruñó Emma poniendo una mueca refunfuñona

Regina la miró, como si fuera a darle un rapapolvo, pero objetivamente hablando, encontraba esa expresión bastante mona. La mañana pasó en calma, pero cuando comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve sobre la ciudad, Regina se resignó a tener que dejar la ciudad no sin una avalancha de promesas de volver a verse pronto y de mantener el contacto, seguro que con sms diarios.

Y los Mills partieron sobre una fina película de nieve, dejando a una Emma sola, pero llena de esperanza ante un futuro más radiante donde las despedidas no fueran tan habituales.


	13. Bombones

**Bombones**

—Creo que estoy enamorada…

—Ah, ah, no me digas— rezongó Ruby —Eres la última en darte cuenta

—Cierra la boca…

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a verla?

—En San Valentín

—Aún te quedan cinco semanas…¿En qué queda tu trabajo?

—Creo que voy a dimitir

—¿De verdad? Pero…

—Rub'…Hace años que soy poli aquí. Elegí este destino porque quería acción, adrenalina. Porque era libre y sin ataduras…Pero ahora…

—Ahora, tienes a Regina, y sobre todo un hijo.

—Eso hace que revise mis prioridades, está claro. Tengo menos ganas de cometer locuras cuando sé que hay gente que me quiere.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo te quiero!

—Lo sé, pero esa no es la cuestión: ya no puedo permitirme arriesgar mi vida ahora que he encontrado a mi hijo, y que he encontrado el amor…

—Comprendo. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer en Storybrooke, en Maine? Eres una chica de ciudad…

—Regina podría encontrarme un puesto de sheriff o adjunto en Storybrooke: un curro cómodo sin riesgo, pero en el que encajaría. Después de años siendo temeraria, podría encontrar un retiro próspero.

—Bah…Y yo que pensaba que jamás escucharía tales palabras de tu boca…¿Retiro cómodo? ¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué no? Realmente los llevo en mi corazón, ¿sabes? Mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. No creía que algún día viviría esta clase de cosas, ya sabes, solo pensar en ella, no querer sino estar a su lado.

—Ah, el amor…— suspiró Ruby —Te comprendo

—Y además, eso te obligará a ir a verme a Maine

—Creo que no…— dijo Ruby perdiendo su sonrisa

—Quizás deberías hablar con ella

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Parece que lleva muy bien el hecho de haber abandonado a su hija y a su nieta para vivir su buena vida en Maine. No parece comida por la culpabilidad. Jamás he visto señal alguna de que quisiera encontrarnos. Cuando mi madre murió, ni siquiera vino…No tengo nada más que ver con ella. Casi había olvidado que existía hasta que tú me hablaste de ella.

—…

—Pero todo está bien, te lo aseguro: soy una chica grande ahora. Puede que no tenga la carrera más gloriosa del mundo, pero soy feliz por haber salido adelante.

Emma la tomó de los hombros

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Venimos de lejos, y por eso hoy estoy feliz por ti. Y aunque me partirá el corazón verte partir, sé que será para mejor.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa: para mejor, Emma lo esperaba de corazón.

* * *

Los días pasaron, después las semanas y a la bella rubia le parecía interminable: los días en su puesto de policía le eran eternos, los casos igual de variados que superfluos se sucedían, pero había que reconocer que contaba los días que la separaban de los Mills y su próxima visita.

—Hey, Swan…¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

Jones se sentó en la esquina de la mesa de la bella rubia, para gran disgusto de esta.

—¿El qué?

—Tu traslado. ¿Has pedido trabajar en Maine? ¿En serio?

Emma enarboló una radiante sonrisa.

—Completamente. ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno, es sorprendente…¿Tiene alguna relación con tu hijo?

—Exacto. Pienso reunirme con mi hijo y con mi compañera

—Ah, sí, ya estamos en esas…

—Estamos— confirmó Emma

Jones la miró antes de suspirar y esbozar una larga sonrisa. Posó una mano amiga en su hombro con una fuerza viril, pero tranquilizadora.

—Entonces está bien, estoy contento por ti, Swan.

—Gracias. Aunque no esperaba tu aprobación, es guay, gracias.

—Bueno, espero estar presente en vuestra boda, eh, ¡siempre causo efecto en smoking!

Emma rió, pero la idea de casarse un día con Regina no le disgustaba en absoluto. Es más, cuando preparaba la maleta para pasar algunos días en Storybrooke, no dejó de pensar en el regalo que podría ofrecerle a su Dulcinea por San Valentín: ¿qué podría regalarle a una mujer que visiblemente tenía de todo? Ya se había hecho esa pregunta en Navidad, pero la fiesta de los enamorados era mucho más simbólica ese año. Ya no estaba sola, y la mujer con la que salía estaba bien lejos de los parámetros en los que normalmente se movía.

Inmersa en esa reflexión, tocaron a la puerta. Salió de sus pensamientos y se quedó completamente recta al ver a Elsa tras la puerta, con el rostro serio.

—Oh, euh…Hola

—Hola

Un corto silencio se instaló y de repente Emma suspiró

—¿Quieres entrar?

—En realidad no…

—Oh…Ok

—Emma, escucha, sé que lo nuestro era algo…en el aire, pero…pensaba…

—Tengo a alguien— Elsa se crispó y miró a Emma —Yo…No fue algo programado, sucedió, pero esa mujer es…

—¿Es la tal Regina Mills? ¿La madre de tu hijo biológico?

—Sí, es ella

Elsa suspiró.

—Lo sospechaba…¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Técnicamente comenzó el primero de enero, pero si debo ser franca conmigo misma, me atrae desde hace más tiempo.

—Ya veo…Yo fui un placebo

—Elsa…

La bella rubia alzó la mano para interrumpirla.

—Sé que me monté ideas sobre nosotras, que nuestro arrebato de una noche, y las noches siguientes no eran nada serio, pero…lo había esperado. Imaginé que había otra, pero no había medido bien el sitio que ella tenía en tu corazón.

—…

—No voy a barrer hacia dentro, ni decirte que podríamos haber sido felices, ni que te habría tratado como a una reina o que habríamos formado una bella familia…Yo…soy feliz si finalmente has encontrado a alguien que te convenga…Aunque no sea yo— sonrió

—Gracias…También te mereces encontrar a alguien de bien, Elsa, y no solo una relación ligera o un polvo de una noche.

Elsa se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, un abrazó amistoso antes de alejarse.

—Bueno…Quizás nos veamos un día…

—Probablemente me vaya a Maine

—Oh, entiendo, entonces realmente es serio.

—Bastante, sí— sonrió la joven

—Entonces mucho mejor. Imagino que mantener el contacto sería extraño, así que…Estaré feliz…..si por casualidad nos vemos algún día. Mucha suerte para el futuro.

—Para ti también

Y cuando Emma cerró la puerta, sintió que un peso se elevaba de sus hombros. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y como si hubiera estado planeado, su teléfono sonó desde la mesita del salón. Cuando vio quién era, suspiró.

—Hola…

— _Hey, ¿molesto?_

—En absoluto, solo esperaba tu llamada

— _¿Algún problema?_

—Al contrario. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Era hoy tu reunión importante, no?

Escuchó a Regina reír al otro lado de la línea

— _Veo que sigues mi actualidad_

—Cuento los días que me separan de vosotros

— _Aún tres días, no es nada comparado con las semanas que ya han pasado._

—Lo sé, pero la última línea recta es a menudo la más larga e inaguantable.

— _Paciencia. Por cierto, ¿cuándo crees que llegarás? Henry también está inaguantable._

—Acabo el turno y subo al coche. Mi maleta ya estará dentro…Así que diría que…estaré en tu casa para la comida

— _Buena noticia. Henry se ha empeñado en hacer la comida él mismo: así que ha optado por pizzas._

—Perfecto. Os echo de menos a los dos.

— _Nosotros también. Estamos deseando que llegues._

—Di…No sé si has previsto algo para San Valentín, pero…

— _He previsto algo_

—Ah…¿Ah sí?

— _Evidentemente es una sorpresa y podrás atosigar a Henry cuanto quieras, él no está al corriente de nada._

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba sobornarlo con bombones y otras chuches.

— _Pues sí, una pena_

—Hey, yo también he previsto algo…E incluso bajo tortura no diré nada.

— _Sabré ser paciente_

—No es divertido, ¿ni siquiera lo vas a intentar por curiosidad?

— _En absoluto._

Emma se echó a reír

—¡Ya te cogeré!

— _Promesas, siempre promesas_

—Aún unos días

— _Aún unos días_

—Yo…Te echo de menos

— _Yo también. Emma…_

—¿Sí?

—…

—¿Regina?

— _No tardes_

Emma sonrió: sabía que lo que había frenado a Regina era lo mismo que la había frenado a ella misma, esas ganas de decirlo, de decir lo que sentían, lo que querían, pero tener ese miedo irreprensible de ir demasiado rápido, de asustar a la otra. Así que se contienen, esperando un gesto por parte de la compañera.

Cuando Emma colgó, suspiró, pegando su teléfono a su pecho y cerrando brevemente los ojos: aún unos días y estaría al lado de ellos, al lado de su familia. Ese año, San Valentín tendría un sabor especial. Sí, sin duda seria especial.

* * *

Y Emma no había mentido: desde la mañana temprano, había preparado la maleta y la había metido en el maletero. Fue a trabajar con diligencia y con relativas ansias de que la jornada pasara rápido. Encadenó las horas en un día lento y monótono en el que, por una vez, no ocurrió gran cosa.

Y cuando, finalmente, llegó la hora de dejar el puesto, saltó a su escarabajo amarillo con una alegría no disimulada y partió en dirección Maine a la carrera. Antes de marchar, advirtió a su compañera de la salida y lo que ella no imaginaba era que esa llamada le dio la señal a Regina para que todo estuviera dispuesto.

—Ah…¿Emma ha llamado?— dijo divertido Henry bajando de su habitación, tras haber terminado los deberes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé…Pareces…¿agitada?

Regina se quedó quieta y lo miró

—¿Agitada?

Henry rio y se encogió de hombros

—Sí, ¿cuántas veces has limpiado ya esos jarrones?

Regina miró entonces el jarrón que mantenía en las manos antes de dejarlo sobre la encimera de la cocina, como una niña pequeña cogida con las manos en la masa.

—Buff, ¿tú has acabado los deberes?

—Estoy libre todo el fin de semana. Por cierto, hablando de eso…

—¿Hm?

—Ava y Nick hacen una…— Regina elevó el índice —¿Qué?

—Emma viene por unos días, ¿y tú ya piensas en dormir fuera de casa? Se pondrá contenta

—Bueno, en fin, supongo que vais a festejar San Valentín y realmente no deseo sujetar la vela, ¿entiendes?

Regina se estremeció.

—¿Co…cómo que…sujetar la vela?

—No soy tonto. Ni siquiera has intentando esconderlo, ni te has molestado en preparar la habitación de huéspedes.

—…

—Hey, nada en contra, está guay las dos juntas. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté obligado a ver a mis padres metiéndose mano todo el día

—Tus…padres…

Henry sonrió

—Bah, sí: mis dos madres, progenitoras, da igual

—…

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Puedo pasar la noche del sábado en casa de ellos o no?

Regina suspiró y entonces asintió, imaginando que, efectivamente, eso les permitiría a Emma y a ella pasar una velada a solas, aunque no fuera la de San Valentín.

—¡Super!

—Pero nada de tonterías y al día siguiente iremos a buscarte.

—¡Ok! ¡Voy a avisarlos!

Regina reviró los ojos, divertida ante el entusiasmo de su hijo, y de repente se planteó la noche de ese día un poco más ardiente de lo que había imaginado. Sonrió entonces y miró hacia el reloj: en menos de tres horas, Emma estaría ahí y nunca su corazón había latido tan rápido debido a la excitación. Pero su sonrisa se borró en seguida: definitivamente el mundo era extraño y el azar, a veces, retorcido. El tiempo, para ellas, era igual de ideal que cruel.

Subió a su habitación, comprobando que todo estuviera en regla para la llegada de la bella rubia y repentinamente la visión de lo que podrían compartir ahí atravesó la mente de Regina, que se puso roja instantáneamente.

—¡Dios mío, Regina! Pero, ¿qué te sucede?

Y de repente, le pareció escuchar la voz de su mujer, Danielle, respondiéndole.

—Estás enamorada, eso es todo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, ella que pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir eso por nadie, que pensaba que su capacidad de amar a alguien que no fuera su hijo se había esfumado con su mujer esa noche en aquel accidente.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo: ¿sería Emma la definitiva? ¡Qué casualidad que fuera la madre de su hijo, de ese que ella y Danielle habían elegido en aquel orfanato! Un flechazo, en primer lugar hacia el hijo y, finalmente, varios años después, hacia la madre.

* * *

—Me estás mareando

—…

—Llevas al menos cinco veces que vas y vienes de la cocina a la puerta de la entrada…Ya no debe tardar

—Lo sé, lo sé…Yo…Es solo que creo que he hecho el asado algo temprano y…

—Ya, el asado— sonrió Henry revirando los ojos

Y cuando iba a contestarle, escuchó el ruido característico del motor del viejo escarabajo. Echó un vistazo por la ventana de la cocina y vio el vehículo amarillo de Emma pararse en su sendero. Su corazón saltó de su pecho y una irreprensible sonrisa nació en su rostro. Con paso apurado, se dirigió a la puerta, después se frenó, lanzando una ojeada al espejo para recobrar cierta postura, todo bajo la mirada divertida de su hijo.

—Ni una palabra— le advirtió Regina que captó su diversión.

Henry alzó las manos a modo de defensa: jamás se atrevería a desafiar a su madre, mucho menos en un tema tan sensible. Ella ya no estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse en tal estado de nerviosismo, picarla sobre eso podría hacer que se cerrara como una ostra, y era lo último que Henry quería tanto por ella como por Emma.

Cuando el timbre sonó, los dos se sobresaltaron antes de que Regina abriera y apareciera Emma, toda sonrisas, más bella que nunca.

—Buenos días Em…

No tuvo tiempo para acabar la frase porque ya Emma estaba saltándole al cuello, abrazándola de tal manera que le cortaba el aliento, antes de posar sus labios en los suyos en un beso apurado y torpe. Tras algunos segundos, Emma concedió dejar a Regina respirar y pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Hola…Te he echado tanto de menos

—¿Ah sí? Apenas lo he notado…— dijo divertida Regina, aún en los brazos de la bella rubia hasta que Henry manifestó su presencia con un carraspeo y las sacó de su burbuja.

—¡Hey, hola, pequeño!

—Hola, Emma. Menos mal, mamá ya no sabía dónde meterse

—¡Henry!

—¿Ah no?— Emma miró a Regina, divertida —Extraño, no te imaginaba tan…

—¿Tan qué?

—No sé, no pareces ser una mujer impaciente, como una adolescente en su primera cita

—¿Has acabado? Lo digo porque si piensas burlarte de mí durante tu estancia que sepas que la habitación de invitados está a tu disposición.

Emma se echó a reír antes de volver a abrazarla.

—Lo siento. Pero es tan conmovedor saber que estabas impaciente por mi llegada. Debo confesar que yo no he pensando en otra cosa durante esos últimos días.

Se besaron furtivamente antes de que Regina la llevara adentro y la invitara a dejar su maleta en la habitación.

—Me refresco un poco y ya estoy con vosotros

—Entendido

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y después Regina se unió a Henry en el salón.

—Entonces, ¿tranquila?— se burló él

—Ya te enterarás, Henry Daniel Mills

—Oh, cuando me llamas así, nunca es buena señal…

—Y tienes razón. Ahora, espero que antes de marcharte a casa de tus amigos, tus deberes estén todos acabados.

Henry suspiró y subió lentamente los escalones, con toda la motivación de la que podía hacer gala, lo que divirtió a su madre. Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma bajó y no tardó en abrazar a Regina que estaba poniendo la mesa con mimo.

—Hm, te he extrañado tanto…— murmuró en su cuello

—Yo también. Estoy contenta de que estés aquí— Regina se giró para estar cara a cara y la miró con mirada extraña

—¿Qué?

—Nada…Que aún me asombro de este apego mío. Quiero decir: nos dimos el primer beso el uno de enero, ha pasado un mes y medio y jamás he sentido tal vacío como en estas últimas semanas.

—¿Ese apego te da miedo?

—Un poco. Creo que es lo que me empujó a nunca buscar tras la muerte de Danielle: miedo de perder una vez más aquello que me es querido.

—No tengo intención de alejarme ni de hacerte sufrir, ni a ti ni a Henry…

—No hagas ese tipo de promesas…quién sabe lo que puede suceder…

—Pareces bastante pesimista

—Lo siento…Dura semana, creo, y tenía de verdad muchas ganas de que llegaras.

Emma sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Y yo también

—Y como una buena noticia jamás viene sola, Henry va a dormir en casa de sus amigos hoy

—Hm, lo que quiere decir que esta noche será solamente para ti y para mí…

—Exacto

—¿Y que tendremos, por primera vez, una noche y una madrugada para estar juntas y solas?

—Exacto

—Toda la casa para nosotras…

—Exacto otra vez

—Una casa en la que podría hacerte al amor en cada una de sus estancias…

—Exa…¿Qué?

—Oh, por favor, no te hagas la sorprendida, seguramente ya lo has pensado antes que yo…

Regina rio

—Quizás

Emma la besó, y después se separó suavemente

—¿Te echo una mano?

—Encantada.

Emma adoraba este tipo de momentos que le daban la impresión de formar parte de una familia, compartiendo esos pequeños instantes de la vida cotidiana de una familia: poner la mesa, fregar la loza, ver una película en familia, un paseo, un restaurante…Le gustaba estar cerca de Regina, también adoraba sentirse amada, atendida…sentir que existía al lado de alguien que de verdad contaba.

Cuando Henry bajó para la comida y compartió algunas anécdotas del instituto, ella ya no podía imaginar vivir lejos de esos dos, no quería pensar en perderse un instante de sus vidas, de su cotidianidad.

—¿Todo bien?

—Hm, sí, ¿por qué?

—Has estado muy callada durante la comida. ¿Cansada?

—No, pensaba…

—¿Pensabas?

—En nosotros

—¿Algo bueno?— rió Regina mientras terminaban de meter los platos en el lavavajillas

—Sí, bueno, eso espero

—¿Emma?

Pero cuando la bella rubia iba a responder, Henry bajaba por las escaleras haciendo un ruido atronador, con una mochila a los hombros.

—¡Estoy listo!

—Henry, podrías ser un poco más distraído

—Y sobre todo mostrarte menos entusiasmado ante la idea de abandonar a tus madres por una noche— añadió Emma

Henry sonrió

—Sí, os voy echar de menos, pero…

—Te llevo— dijo Regina

—¡No! ¡Déjame ir a mí!— dijo Emma — Y mañana iremos a buscarlo juntas, ¿por favoooor?

Regina sonrió ante la expresión mohína de la bella rubia y asintió

—Ok. Ven aquí— le dijo a Henry

Este último reviró los ojos, pero obedeció. Su madre lo estrechó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Nada de tonterías, ¿ok?

—Ok…Igual para vosotras, eh…— rio, haciendo que las mejillas de su madre se pusieran coloradas.

—Henry…

—¡Venga, vamos campeón, tus amigos te esperan!— dijo una risueña Emma

El muchacho le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y desapareció tras la puerta principal. Desde la ventana de la cocina, Regina lo vio subir al coche de Emma y, juntos, desaparecer por la calle.

* * *

—Entonces…Mamá y tú estaréis solas esta noche

—Síp

—Es genial

—Re síp

—…

—¿Algún problema?

—¿Qué se siente al tener una novia?

Emma frunció el ceño

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No sé…Mis amigos tienen todos una novia, al menos todos han tenido una…Estamos en el instituto y yo…bah…no tengo y…no sé nada de eso

—¿Y esa tal Grace de la que me hablaste en Halloween?

—Es solo que…ella es demasiado…inaccesible

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has intentado?

—Siempre está rodeada de un montón de chicos mejores que yo: más altos, más deportistas, de más edad, seguramente más inteligentes…

—Hey, no tienes más que 12 años…

—¡…casi 13!— soltó Henry

—Perdón, pronto 13. Tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar una novia…

—Pero…Deseo…

—¿Qué? ¿Deseas qué?

—…

—¿Henry?

—Deseo saber qué es

—Oh, ya veo

—Cuando te veo a ti y a mamá…Sois felices, estáis sonrientes…Estáis pendientes la una de la otra, vais a celebrar San Valentín

—Ah, ahí está. San Valentín es el problema— sonrió Emma

—Pasareis la noche y la madrugada juntas haciendo cosas de adultos…

—Hey, eres demasiado joven aún para pensar en esas cosas. Tómate las cosas en su orden

—Tú me tuviste apenas con 18 años…

—Sí, y mira lo que me ocurrió: prisión, abandono…He trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy y no puedo evitar pensar que me no habría pasado por tanto si hubiera sido más responsable, si hubiera escuchado a mis padres.

—…

—Henry, encontrarás a una chica, LA chica. Algún día, quizás te la encuentres en el insti, en el cine, o al doblar la esquina…Durará o no, quizás sea la buena desde el principio, quizás pasará y será una etapa más para avanzar.

—…

—Henry, no creo que yo sea la mejor para darte consejos

—Con mamá es demasiado extraño…

—Ya, imagino

—Contigo no es lo mismo, eres mi madre, pero…

—…no ves como tal

—Es…Sí. ¿Estás enfadada?

—En absoluto. Soy muy consciente de que tienes un lazo indestructible y profundo con tu madre que yo jamás tendré contigo. Cierto, te he dado la vida, pero tu madre es Regina: ella te ha criado, te ha cambiado los pañales, te ha dado los biberones, aliviado tus fiebres. Ella ha tenido miedo cuando has estado enfermo, feliz con tus primeros pasos, tus primeras palabras…Todo lo que una madre solo comparte con su hijo una vez. Una suerte que yo ya no tendré contigo…Lo sé. No espero ninguna comparación entre ella y yo. Existe ese amor, ese conocimiento y ese respeto entre vosotros…Si algún día yo llego a ganar aunque sea la mitad de todo eso, seré la más afortunada y feliz. Así que sí, de momento, sencillamente soy feliz por ser tu compañera, la confidente.

—…

Emma le colocó un mechón sobre la frente y le sonrió.

—Te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres, pero de otra manera distinta a como quieres a Regina, lo sé y lo acepto. No hay celo alguno.

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido. Así que ahora vas a levantar tu pequeño culo de mi coche, pasar el umbral de esa casa y divertiré toda la noche. Y cuando vengamos a recogerte mañana, tendrás que tener obligatoriamente ojeras y una sonrisa, ¿está claro?

—Claro. Imagino que vosotras también tendréis ojeras y una sonrisa…

—¡Venga, lárgate!

Henry salió mientras seguía riéndose. Emma lo siguió con la mirada, un pinchazo en el corazón: su hijo era un joven muchacho al que no había visto crecer. Sabía que todos esos años perdidos lo estaban para siempre. Ahora, tendría que esmerarse en vivir lo que quedaba a su lado al 100%, juntos.

Y cuando regresó a la mansión Mills, tocó antes de entrar sin ser invitada.

—¿Regina? Soy yo. Lo siento, he tardado un poco más, he ido a buscarte…— se calló al ver a Regina llevando una bata negra, ceñida —¿Regina?

—Pensaba que tendría que empezar sola…¿Es para mí?

Emma, obnubilada por la belleza de la joven, olvidó completamente el ramo de rosas que había comprado tras haber dejado a Henry.

—Ah, euh, sí, para ti…Estás magnífica

—Gracias

Se adelantó y vio, cerca del fuego de la chimenea que ya crepitaba, platos, vasos y una botella de vino tinto en el suelo.

—Ok…Yo…

—Podría haber elegido un buen restaurante fuera del pueblo para estar tranquilas, pero…Conozco tu atracción por las chimeneas, y pensé que un tentempié íntimo también sería igual de eficaz.

—Has hecho bien, es perfecto.

Regina sonrió y se adelantó para abrazar a la bella rubia.

—Y además…Ya estamos en el lugar correcto para…comenzar nuestra primera velada a solas.

—Hm, hm, ya veo…a domicilio es más…práctico

Rieron las dos antes de que Regina se alejara.

—Acomódate, voy a traer la comida

Emma asintió y se arrodilló cerca del fuego, estaba sirviendo el vino cuando Regina regresó trayendo una ensalada.

—He pensado que algo ligero vendría mejor…

—Bien pensado. Tiene una pinta deliciosa. ¿Brindamos?

—Por nosotras

—Por nosotras

Cada una bebió un sorbo, sus miradas clavadas la una en la otra como una promesa silenciosa. Y la cena comenzó con una relativa normalidad: Emma habló de su vida en Nueva York; Regina, de los brillantes resultados escolares de Henry, de su puesto cada vez más solicitado.

—Es chic salir con la alcaldesa de una ciudad

—Lo imagino…Es también un honor salir con una policía de Nueva York.

—Hm…Si tú lo dices

Regina arqueó una ceja, con expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Lo dudas?

—Hm, bah, no sé…Para serlo tendría que aún ser policía

—…¿Qué…?

—Toma— Emma sacó de su bolso un sobre blanco que tendió a su compañera. Regina lo cogió y lo abrió tras haber interrogado a Emma con la mirada. Esta última le sonrió —Venga.

Regina abrió el sobre y sacó una carta a la que el membrete de la policía de Nueva York daba sello de oficialidad. Regina leyó las primeras líneas, después su mirada se fijó en una palabra, pero lo costaba creerlo.

—Emma, pero es…— ella la miró y no vio más que un rostro sonriente —¿Un traslado?

—Sí. Lo pedí algunos días después de vuestra marcha. Estaba claro para mí. Os he echado demasiado de menos y ya nada tenía sabor sin vosotros: mi apartamento, la ciudad…Incluso mi trabajo, que adoro, me parecía insípido.

—Pero…¿Dejas tu puesto?

—Sí— sonrió ella

—…

—¿Regina? ¿Todo bien? Tú…Quizás debería haberte hablado antes de imponerme en tu ciudad. De hecho, para no precipitar las cosas, podría encontrar algo aquí para comenzar y…

No tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase porque los labios de Regina ya estaban sobre los suyos con tanta virulencia que la bella rubia cayó hacia atrás.

—¿Estoy acertada si creo que esto te viene bien?— dijo divertida Emma entre beso y beso

—Más que acertada, has dado en el clavo.

Regina estaba sobre ella, acariciando el rostro con una de sus manos mientras que la otra sujetaba firmemente una de las muñecas de su compañera.

—¿Entonces estás feliz?

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba de esta manera— se inclinó y le dio un suave beso —¿Cómo podría darte las gracias decentemente?

—Hm…Déjame pensar…

—Si no piensas bastante rápido, podría cansarme…peor, comenzar sin ti

Emma la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella

—No te atreverías

Como única respuesta, Regina sonrió y la besó de nuevo mientras sus manos tomaban el camino hacia su torso, su pecho, paseándose por debajo de su top, rozando sus abdominales.

—Hm, había extrañado esto…— suspiró hundiendo su nariz en la cabellera dorada de Emma

—Ni me hables…— la bella rubia deslizó lentamente, pero con seguridad el vestido de Regina por encima de sus muslos, desvelando, poco a poco, un tanga de encaje negro —Ok…Creo que voy a…

—Shhh…— susurró Regina que entonces se enderezó y terminó el trabajo, pasando su vestido por encima de los hombros, desvelando un sujetador a juego con las medias, esculpiendo unos pechos que Emma tanto había añorado. Es más, esta se dio prisa por prenderlos en sus manos, acariciándolos dulcemente, provocando en Regina algunos suspiros de éxtasis.

Regina se dejó caer hacia delante, ofreciendo su pecho a la vista golosa de Emma que, en un gesto hábil y preciso, liberó los senos de su prisión de encaje. Sin esperar, acarició uno y jugueteó con su lengua en el otro, provocando que Regina se aferrara con fuerza a la alfombra.

Por reflejo, ella comenzó a mover sinuosamente su pelvis hacia la de su compañera, chocando contra el cinturón. Enrojeció al notar cómo su placer ascendía, y Emma, al ver su turbación, sonrió de oreja a oreja contra sus pechos.

Lentamente, fue dejando una cascada de besos, acompañados de sus manos, por el húmedo cuerpo de Regina hasta llegar a su prenda interior.

—Quítatelas…— le ordenó dulcemente la bella rubia

—¿Y tú?

—Después, primero tú— sonrió Emma

Entonces Regina se estremeció ante la mirada ardiente de deseo de su compañera, preparada para todos los suplicios para satisfacer a su compañera. Así que, Regina obedeció y con habilidad, se quitó las bragas, testimonio turbador de su reciente placer. Y cuando se disponía a retomar su posición sobre la pelvis de Emma, esta última la atrajo hacia ella con un gesto dulce, pero enérgico.

—¿Emma?

Pero sin una palabra, la joven hizo deslizar lentamente las caderas de Regina cerca de su rostro, el placer de esta embriagando su olfato.

—Yo…es…vergonzoso…—suspiró Regina, las mejillas al rojo vivo

Emma entonces sonrió

—Más bien diría que excitante— Y con un gesto rápido, su lengua comenzó a acariciar su intimidad y de repente el cuerpo de la morena se tensó en un sobresalto tanto de sorpresa como de placer. Y así comenzaron las dulces torturas de Emma, sin dejarle a su compañera respiro alguno, que tuvo, en más de una ocasión, que aferrarse al borde del sofá para no derrumbarse sobre Emma.

Esta no encontraba nada más sexy que ver a Regina desde abajo, mientras ella trabajaba entre sus piernas, mirando su pecho temblar, sus senos balancearse al ritmo de sus caricias. Sentía que Regina se doblaba cada vez más, su respiración más entrecortada, sus ojos cerrados.

Y de repente, una de sus manos se hundió en su melena rubia, casi arrancándole su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Emma!—Esta cerró los ojos de satisfacción al sentir el placer de Regina derramarse en su boca, sus labios, incluso su mentón. Resbalar a lo largo de su garganta, ¡Dios, cómo le gustaba eso! Casi se sintió desnuda cuando Regina se separó para acostarse a su lado. La bella morena pasó su índice sobre los labios de su compañera —Gracias

Emma rio

—¿Es para tanto?

—Ha sido…interesante

Emma se giró hacia ella y le acarició los cabellos.

—Te amo…— Regina entonces se quedó paralizada, y se quedó callada —Hm, ¿demasiado pronto?

—No, en fin…Es…Sorprendente

—Mierda, siempre he sido un desastre para los tiempos

Regina sonrió y se enderezó

—Yo también te amo…

—Lo dices para no dejarme con la palabra en la boca, confiesa

La bella morena reviró los ojos

—Pero, ¿quién me ha traído a esta niña?

—No lo sé, mamá…¿Voy a ser castigada por mi impertinencia?

—Tengo la velada para pensarlo…Y toda la noche para aplicarlo.

Y en un concierto de risas, después de suspiros, de gemidos, de gritos y finalmente de «Te amo» pasaron el resto de su primera, y lejos de ser la última, noche a solas.

* * *

Fue el frescor de la noche lo que despertó a Emma. Se habían quedado dormidas al lado del fuego, sobre la inmensa alfombra mullida. Pero cuando el fuego se apagó, sus cuerpos desnudos se estremecieron. Apenas cubiertas por una manta, se habían quedado dormidas tras ardientes sesiones amatorias. Y solo el cansancio fue lo que las hizo dormir, dando a sus cuerpos un respiro bien merecido.

Emma echó un vistazo a su teléfono: 4:08 de la mañana. Las pocas brasas que quedaban no eran suficientes y comenzaba a tener frío. Cuando notó el cuerpo de Regina temblar, salió de su abrazo antes de coger, como un príncipe a su princesa, a Regina en sus brazos, su cuerpo envuelto en la manta. Esta última refunfuñó, pero no se despertó. Ni siquiera cuando Emma subió los escalones o cuando la dejó suavemente sobre la cama.

Y al final, Emma encontró su sitio al lado de Regina en la cama, quedándose dormida de nuevo, pegada a su compañera, con la sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando, algunas horas más tarde, fue Regina quien se despertó, se preguntó cómo había podido aterrizar ahí. Echó un vistazo a una Emma profundamente dormida, antes de levantarse discretamente, ponerse la bata y salir de la habitación en la discreción más absoluta.

Bajó a la cocina, pero primero pasó por el salón donde divisó las huellas de la víspera: el vino, los platos dejados cerca de la chimenea, ahora ya apagada. Después la ropa de cada una diseminada por todos lados, testigos de la virulencia de sus actos que venían a la mente de Regina con irrefrenable fuerza.

Recogió todo, cuidando de no dejarse nada que Henry pudiera ver cuando llegara. Después preparó un desayuno completo que puso en una bandeja. Cuando entró de nuevo en su habitación, tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse a una Emma despierta, tecleando en su teléfono.

—Hey…

—Hey

—¿Te he despertado?

—En absoluto. Pero Ruby sí

—¿Oh? ¿Algún problema?

—No, solo quería preguntarme si mi noche había sido buena…

—Hm…¿Y qué le has respondido?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Regina sonrió mientras le daba un beso, después puso la bandeja en su regazo.

—¿Desayuno?

—Con gusto. ¿A qué hora vamos a buscar a Henry?

—Nos pusimos de acuerdo que sobre las 11

—Eso nos deja aún un par de horas para disfrutar de nuestra intimidad— sonrió Emma

—¿No estás suficientemente colmada?

—De ti, nunca.

* * *

Henry estaba preparado a la hora: cuando sus madres fueron a recogerlo, estaba listo, y visiblemente feliz de su noche en casa de sus amigos.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido?— preguntó Emma cuando subió en el asiento de atrás del Mercedes de Regina.

—¡Ha estado genial! Vimos la trilogía de _Star Wars_ , la original eh, con una fondue de chocolate, ¡estuvo guay!

—¡Fantástico!— concluyó Emma

—¿Y vosotras? No me habéis echado mucho de menos, creo, euh…

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada, mitad de sorpresa, mitad cómplice antes de sonreír.

—¿Te sentirías herido si te dijera que no pensamos ni una sola vez en ti?

Como única respuesta, Henry rio

—De todas maneras estoy contento de volver.

—Estamos contentas de que estés de nuevo con nosotras— dijo Regina antes de hacer resonar el motor.

Ese mediodía, Regina había decidido concederse un pequeño salto en su régimen cotidiano bastante aburrido: ese mediodía, comerían en Granny's.

Así que los tres, dados de la mano, entraron en el restaurante casi desierto. Una joven camarera se presentó y los instaló cerca de la ventana, y les dijo que les traería la carta, aunque Regina y Henry se la conocían ya de memoria.

Emprendieron la comida, entonces, dando grandes mordiscos a las hamburguesas, devorando las papas fritas y los refrescos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos esta tarde?— preguntó Henry, mordisqueando sus últimas papás fritas.

—Hm…Tu madre y yo habíamos pensado que podríamos visitar algunos apartamentos por la zona— sonrió Emma

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

—Bah, ya sabes, como pienso mudarme para acá en algunas semanas…

—¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio?— Emma asintió y Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja —Pero…¡Pero eso es genial! ¿Y por qué buscar algo? ¡Solo tienes que venirte con nosotros! ¿Eh, mamá?

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—En realidad…Era lo previsto. Solo queríamos estar seguras de que tú también lo querías.

Henry saltó de su sitio y tomó a sus madres en un abrazo.

—¡Sería genial! Como una verdadera familia.

—Bien, entonces…¿Qué hacemos esta tarde si descartamos eso?

—Había pensado en una tarde en casa, tranquilos. ¿Qué piensas tú, Gina?

La bella morena la miró, divertida por el nombre, antes de sonreír.

—Buena idea. ¿Henry?

—¡Por mí bien!

Y mientras se levantaban de la mesa, Emma lanzó una ojeada tras ella

—Regina

—¿Hm?

Salieron del restaurante, pero Emma se paró.

—Tengo algo que hacer antes, os veo en el coche.

—¿Estás segura?

—Solo son unos minutos

—Ok

Emma entró de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la barra donde Granny estaba sirviendo a un cliente.

—Hey, Granny

—Miss Swan, ya veo que se va aclimatando al sitio

—Sí…Mire…Me gustaría hablarle de una cosa, pero tengo miedo de meterme en camisa de once baras.

—Diga

—¿Es usted Eugenia Lucas?

—Exacto— rio la anciana

—¿Acaso, por azar, el nombre de Ruby le dice algo?

De repente, la sonrisa de la restauradora se borró y una expresión más dura apareció.

—¿Perdone?

—Sí, sería de verdad una casualidad absoluta que la dueña de un restaurante en un pueblo de Maine donde vive mi hijo y mi mejor amiga que vive en Nueva York sean parientes…Pero…

—¿Cómo?—la cortó ella

Emma se quedó parada: ¿se habría pasado? El cambio de comportamiento de la mujer que tenía delante hablaba por sí mismo.

—¿Usted…la conoce?

—Ruby…Es mi hermanita.

Emma recordó entonces la manera en que ella había pintado a su abuela: una mujer severa que había metido tal presión a su hija que esta había tenido que marcharse, casi expulsada de su casa, con una hija bajo el brazo. Desde entonces, no había tenido contacto alguno con ella. Así que, ¿tenía derecho de darle información sobre ella?

—Entonces, es verdad…

—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?

Emma quedó sorprendida ante una Eugenia tan perdida como ávida de información.

—¿Ahora se preocupa?

—¿Perdón?

—Según lo que me dijo Ruby, jamás ha tenido prisa por encontrar rastro de ella o querer saber más de ella.

—…

—Sí…No se preocupe, no tengo intención de hablarle de usted.

Y mientras ella se alejaba, Granny la llamó.

—¡Miss Swan!— Emma se dio la vuelta —No sé lo que le ha dicho Ruby, pero parece ser que ella solo conoce la mitad de la versión: la de su madre.

—…

—Si usted lo desea, y esto no la compromete a nada, me gustaría contarle un día mi versión de la historia.

—¿Qué es?

Granny sonrió

—Es bastante larga, y no quiero hacer esperar a la señora alcaldesa…¿Por qué no viene mañana a tomar una taza de chocolate?

Emma vaciló, pero como le había dicho Granny, eso no la comprometía a nada. Entonces asintió.

—Muy bien, hasta mañana— después dejó el restaurante para encontrarse a Regina, apoyada en su coche, mientras que Henry estaba atrás, enfrascado con su teléfono.

—¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno, ya te explicaré. Volvamos

—A casa

—A casa— confirmó Emma

* * *

—¡Qué casualidad! En serio, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?

—Y que lo digas: casi tan extraño como si me hubieran dicho que caería bajo los encantos de la madre adoptiva de mi hijo.

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas, acurrucadas la una contra la otra, en el sofá, mientras Henry jugaba delante de ellas a la consola. Con una taza de chocolate en las manos, Emma le había contado la curiosa casualidad que unía a su restauradora favorita con su mejor amiga.

—¿Crees de verdad que Granny es tan severa como tu amiga dice?

—No lo sé. No contradijo cuando mencioné el abandono, pero al mismo tiempo, habla de una segunda versión de la historia…no lo sé

—¿Le has hablado a Ruby?

—No, espero a ver qué me dice Granny

—Sabia decisión

—Hey, Emma…Si te casas con mi madre, ¿me llamaría Henry Mills Swan o Swan Mills?—las dos mujeres se tensaron, sin atreverse a mirarse, mientras Henry continuaba jugando, como si no comprendiera la importancia de tal pregunta. Al no obtener respuesta, puso el juego en pausa y se giró hacia ellas —¿Y? Bah, ¿qué?

—Euh, bah…Ni idea…Yo…En realidad no he pensado en eso aún…

Henry pareció contentarse con esa respuesta evasiva, ya que asintió ligeramente antes de volver al juego. Pero Regina, mucho más turbada, se levantó de un salto y se refugió en la cocina.

Emma la siguió, primero con la mirada antes de levantarse a su vez y dirigirse a la cocina donde llegó a tiempo de ver a Regina secarse, con el dorso de la mano, una discreta lágrima.

—Hey…Solo era una pregunta. Si de verdad esperaba una respuesta, habría insistido.

—Yo…lo sé…

—Hey, mírame— obligó a Regina a girarse hacia ella —Aún no toca hablar de matrimonio. Tenemos tiempo. De momento, estoy feliz de plantearme una vida a tres aquí en Storybrooke. Más adelante…Bah, ya veremos más adelante— sonrió ella

—Sí…Más adelante…

—Y mientras esperamos un posible matrimonio, podríamos tener a la vista mi llegada en algunas semanas

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Podrías quizás pensar en hacerme un poco de sitio en tus cajones, hm?

—Exacto. Pero como no sé en realidad qué piensas traer…

—Oh, solo algunas maletas de ropa, DVDS, CDS, libros…Creo que voy a tener que alquilar una camioneta, o hacer varios viajes.

—Ya veo…Siempre está la solución de dejar todo en la habitación de invitados hasta buscarle sitio. ¿Y los muebles?

—Dejo el apartamento amueblado…No necesito nada, solo a vosotros dos.

—¡Qué romanticismo…!

—No te burles, intento mejorar

Regina sonrió

—Mientras, Don Juan, ¿quieres llevar esa ensaladera a la mesa?

—Será un placer

Regina vio a Emma alejarse y de repente perdió la sonrisa: una boda…Si al menos fuera posible, definitivamente le gustaría acabar su vida con Emma siendo su mujer.

* * *

—Ok, me tienes que ayudar— dijo Emma dejándose caer en el sofá

—¿En qué?

—Tu madre. ¿Cuáles son sus bombones favoritos?

—¿Huh?

—Mañana es San Valentín, y se suele regalar bombones, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas…

Henry frunció el ceño, como si pensara en qué decir.

—Hm, diría que le gusta el chocolate negro

—¿El negro? ¿Es todo?

—No lo sé…Come poco chocolate…

—Piensa…

—Ok…Digamos que le gusta el chocolate con menta…y con naranja. ¿Te va?

Emma sonrió

—Perfecto

—¿Qué tramáis ahí los dos?— preguntó Regina, suspicaz.

—Nada…Nos preguntábamos qué íbamos a hacer ahora, ¿no, Henry?

—¡Completamente!

Era evidente que Emma mentía, pero, sin ese poder del que parecía imbuida la bella rubia, Regina no podía estar segura. Dejó entonces la bandeja en la mesa y se unió a su compañera e hijo.

La media tarde podría calificarse de morosa, sin acción para algunos, pero para Emma no, eso reflejaba lo que siempre había querido: una cotidianidad, una familia, cosas sencillas de la vida como comer juntos, jugar juntos, quitar la mesa, guardar los platos. Y cuando llegó la hora de irse a la cama, Regina no se saltó la costumbre y fue a arropar a su hijo.

—Estoy contento…— suspiró él con una sonrisa mientras se metía en la cama

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí…Emma está aquí, y se va a quedar

—No inmediatamente

—Sí, ya, me has entendido

—Sí— sonrió Regina mientras le acariciaba la frente —Hasta mañana

—¿Puedes decirle a Emma que venga? Por favor

—Por supuesto— le dejó un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación e ir al encuentro de Emma que se disponía a desvestirse.

—Hey, antes de que vayas más lejos, Henry desearía que pasaras a darle las buenas noches

—Oh, ok…Yo…¿Unos minutos nada más?

Regina le sonrió

—Apenas, sí

Cuando Emma salió de la habitación, besó furtivamente a Regina en la mejilla. Empujó delicadamente la puerta del cuarto de Henry que la esperaba casi con impaciencia.

—Hey…¿Quieres verme?

—Sí…— golpeó el sitio vacío a su lado —Entonces…va en serio entre vosotras, ¿eh?

Emma se sorprendió, divertida

—Espero que sí. Espero también que esto no vaya demasiado rápido: ni para nosotras, ni para ti

—No, estoy contento. Mamá merece finalmente encontrar la felicidad, ha esperado demasiado tiempo.

—Sí…No podré suplir estos años, pero prometo que los próximos serán inolvidables: las Navidades, los cumpleaños, los viajes y todo lo demás…— la sonrisa de Henry entonces se borró y asintió

—Sí, todo eso…

—Hey, Henry, ¿todo bien?

—Estoy cansado…

Emma frunció el ceño. Ya sucedía bastante a menudo que la conversación acababa de esa manera, al igual que con Regina. Estaba segura que al trasladarse a vivir ahí, acabaría por ahondar en el secreto que rodeaba a esa familia. Pero por ahora, no comentó nada, prefiriendo disfrutar de esos momentos privilegiados juntos a su hijo.

Henry no tardo en dormirse y Emma regresó a la habitación de Regina, que pronto sería la suya también.

La bella morena ya estaba en la cama, hojeando una revista.

—Se ha quedado dormido como una marmota…En mi opinión, debe haber dormido poco anoche— dijo divertida Emma

—Eso seguro. También ha debido pasar su cuota de azúcar de todo el mes.

—Imagino que sí

Emma se desvistió lentamente, bajo la mirada curiosa y divertida de Regina, antes de ponerse una ancha camiseta y deslizarse bajo el edredón, pegando sus pies helados a las piernas de Regina, provocando una mueca de esta última

—Eso sí que no lo había echado de menos…

—Ah, ah, es lo que hace de mí un encanto, sé que te gusta esto…

— Entre otras cosas

Regina abandonó su lectura para hundirse a su vez en el edredón, en los brazos de su bella rubia. Esa noche se quedaron acurrucadas, embriagándose del perfume de la otra. Sí, estaban seguras al cien por cien: les encantaría esto por el resto de sus días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma anunció a Regina que iba a desayunar al Granny's para hablar con Eugenia y esclarecer la situación de Ruby. Regina y Henry aceptaron su ausencia pero le hicieron prometer un paseo al lago a su vuelta.

Emma se dirigió al restaurante bastante temprano. Estaba evidentemente desierto, y eso le convenía bastante a la bella rubia. Granny estaba ahí, tras el mostrador, como si la esperara desde hacía horas. Sin una palabra, Emma se sentó frente a ella y la anciana deslizó una taza de chocolate humeante. La bella rubia sonrió.

—Gracias

—Entonces…¿Está dispuesta a escucharme o ya he sido juzgada antes incluso de abrir la boca?

—En mi trabajo, existe lo que se llama la presunción de inocencia. Se es inocente hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario.

Granny sonrió entonces y suspiró.

—No sé lo que ha podido contarle Ruby, pero no he visto a mi nieta desde hace más de veinte años…Todo porque su madre decidió marcharse para vivir una vida bohemia sin que yo tuviera nada que decir.

—…

—Esa es la verdad

—La de Ruby es algo diferente

—Suelte

—Ella dice que usted las echó de casa, a ella y a su madre, cuando era pequeña a causa de diferencias, sobre todo de una manera de vivir discutible— Granny esbozó una sonrisa mitad divertida, mitad triste —¿Lo encuentra divertido? Ruby no tanto…

—¿Dice que las abandoné?— Emma asintió —Es mentira. Jamás habría podido hacer eso

—…

—A pesar del tren de vida que mi hija parecía adoptar, jamás habría podido hacer eso. Eran carne de mi carne, mi única familia.

—¿Su tren de vida?

—Mi hija era…bastante voluble. No veía la utilidad de asentarse. Iba y venía, lo que no era un entorno familiar sano para una pequeña. Se lo dije, varias veces. Pero la última vez fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se marchó, cogiendo a Ruby en sus brazos, sin dejarme ninguna opción. Huyó en mitad de la noche. Hice todo lo que pude por encontrarlas, pero en vano. Habían desaparecido…

—…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué el relato de Ruby difiere tanto del suyo? Según lo que ella me ha dicho, usted era severa, injusta y, a causa de la presión sufrida, usted misma hizo que su hija, que no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas, se marchara llevándose a su nieta a la que apenas reconoció como familia.

—Quién sabe lo que ha podido contarle mi hija a Ruby para otorgarse el papel de buena. Todo lo que yo sé es que se marchó en mitad de la noche, llevándose a mi nieta— y de repente, desorbitó los ojos —Si no me cree…— Granny desapareció del local y volvió con un bolso que abrió delante de Emma —Siempre he mantenido esto conmigo, el único recuerdo de mi hija— sacó un trozo de papel que había envuelto cuidadosamente en un film plástico. Cuando Emma lo cogió, lo desdobló y se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña nota que leyó

 _«Mamá, jamás seré la que tu quieres que sea. Mi vida me pertenece y la de mi hija también. Dices que quieres mi bien, que me amas, pero yo no puedo, ya no puedo. Un día, quizás, vuelva y te sientas orgullosa de mí»_

Granny reprimió un sollozo.

—Jamás quise que ella se fuera, y jamás la habría echado de mi casa, jamás. No tenía consciencia de haber volcado tantas expectativas en ella. Jamás exigí logros o éxitos por su parte…Quería sencillamente que fuera feliz…Pero su visión de la felicidad no podía definirse como sana: quería vivir de sus deseos, del amor y de romanticismo…

—¿Y Ruby en todo eso?

—Fui yo quien prácticamente la crió durante los cinco primeros años mientras su madre iba y venía. Ella dejó la facultad que le ofrecía un brillante porvenir para correr tras los hombres en una vida bohemia. Quedó embarazada y Ruby fue un fardo para ella…

—Pero al huir, se la llevó con ella…

—No sé por qué razón…Habría podido dejármela, yo la habría criado…Pero creo que no quería por nada del mundo que yo le _impusiera_ a Ruby mi estilo de vida, un estilo que, definitivamente, a ella no le apetecía.

—…

—No sabría qué más decirle para convencerla. Quiero sencillamente…Solo espero que Ruby sea feliz en la actualidad.

—Lo es

—¿Sería indiscreto si le preguntara lo que hace?

—Es camarera en un pub de Neuva York. No es el curro del siglo, pero está contenta.

Granny sonrió débilmente

—Entonces, bien…

—¿Por qué dejó de buscarla?

—¡Por Dios! Lo intenté todo con los medios de que disponía: recorrí el estado, colgué posters, publiqué anuncios, puse avisos de búsqueda en los periódicos, en los envases de leche…Incluso contraté a un detective privado, pero parecía que literalmente se había esfumado. Ninguna huella, ni de ella ni de Ruby. Supuse que habían dejado el país…Mi búsqueda duró años, pero al final me resigné…Las había perdido.

—Si Ruby supiera la verdad…

—No sé si cambiaría gran cosa. Ha tenido como única y exclusiva versión de la historia la de su madre…Puedo comprender que no nutra por mí sino rencor, cólera, incluso odio.

—Yo podría hablar con ella…

—No, no haga nada, a no ser que quiera echar por tierra su amistad con ella. Sin haberlo querido, usted es ahora el único lazo que tengo con ella.

—…

—Tome esto— cerró la mano de Emma sobre el trozo de papel —Haga con él lo que quiera: déselo, quémelo, da igual…Con saber que Ruby está viva y es feliz, ya no tengo razones para guardarlo. Y quién sabe, quizás le ha sido destinado a usted después de todo. Siempre me he preguntado por qué lo mantenía…Tengo mi respuesta— sonrió

—Gracias

Un corto silencio se instaló entre ellas, después la campanilla de la puerta resonó, anunciando un potencial cliente. Granny se enderezó entonces.

—Acabe su chocolate, Miss Swan, y que tenga un buen día

Emma asintió y se bebió la bebida caliente pensando en el relato de Granny, comparándolo con las palabras de Ruby: ¿a quién creer finalmente? Pues aunque el mensaje de la madre de Ruby indicaba que había sido ella quien había dejado el domicilio familiar, y no que había sido expulsada, ¿quién sabe si Granny no le hacía vivir un infierno a la joven?

¿Y debía contárselo a Ruby? ¿No se enfadaría si se enterara de que ella había actuado a sus espaldas y se había inmiscuido en su vida? Después de todo, lo hacía por su bien, porque era su mejor amiga y porque sabía muy bien las consecuencias de las palabras y de las acciones, hasta qué punto una decisión podía cambiar una vida.

* * *

—Entonces Sherlock, ¿tu conclusión?— dijo divertida Regina

—Lo que sé es que nunca es bueno tener cosas no dichas en una familia— suspiró Emma dejándose caer en el sofá

—¿Cómo?

—Nunca llegué de verdad a mencionar la muerte de Neal a mis padres, preferí encerrarme en mí misma…Y mira a dónde me condujo: a la trena, embarazada, obligada a entregar a mi bebé, pues era incapaz de ocuparme de él…Y después Ruby, que piensa que su abuela las echó, a ella y a su madre, a la calle. Hasta que se dé cuenta de que ha sido ella quien ha vivido con una mentirosa…

—…

Emma se giró hacia Regina.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?

—Hm, hm…Pensaba

—¿En qué?

—En nosotros

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

—Bah, porque te hablo de confianza en una familia, y de repente te pones seria y me dices que pensabas en nosotros. Sabes que esa frase es tan cruel y anunciadora de malas noticias como el famoso «Tenemos que hablar»…Y aún me quedo corta.

Regina rio

—No, al contrario, es positivo

—¿Ah sí?

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí

—Aún no es oficial, aún faltan algunas semanas— sonrió Emma —Pero estoy deseosa de que mis braguitas descansen al lado de las tuyas

Regina frunció el ceño

—Dicho así…— dijo irónica

—Todo eso para decir que…tenía miedo de que estuviera yendo demasiado rápido para ti. Después de todo, estamos juntas hace apenas un mes, así que irse a vivir juntas…

—Henry ayuda mucho. Creo que no hubiera sido tan rápido si Henry no estuviera metido en la ecuación

—Quizás…Hablando en serio, jamás habría pensado que yo fuera tu tipo

—¿Ah no?

—¿Hablas en serio? Mírate, mírame

—No veo dónde está el problema, y que sepas que eres completamente mi tipo— Emma se mordió el labio —¿Qué?

—Yo…No sé si debo preguntarte esto, pero…¿Cómo era Danielle?

Regina inspiró, pero sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y abrió una cómoda de la que sacó un álbum de fotos.

—Quería enseñarte esto desde hace tiempo, pero…ahora es la ocasión

Se sentó y lo posó en las rodillas de Emma. En la portada estaba escrito en letras azul claro «El libro de Henry»

Emma contuvo el aliento y abrió el libro cuyo prefacio decía «A mi hijo, el amor de mi vida. Aquí está tu historia» leyó Emma.

Después hojeó el libro donde estaban pegadas fotos de Henry bebé, así como algunas notas escritas, pensamientos del momento, citas… La pulserita de nacimiento, un trébol de cuatro hojas…

A medida que pasaba las hojas, fotos de Henry que iba creciendo, a veces en los brazos de Regina, más joven con los cabellos más largos; a veces en los brazos de otra, que Emma no dudó de que fuera Danielle: una magnífica morena de ojos marrones, de sonrisa dulce y talle fino.

—Era muy bonita

—Sí. Cuando la vi por primera vez, me quedé impresionada: más alta que yo, más delgada, un carisma. En la facultad era igualmente respetada que amada y adorada. Tampoco yo creía que un día ella me iba a prestar atención. Y finalmente, sucedió, apenas podía creerlo. Las cosas se encadenaron muy rápido: tras nuestros estudios, volví a Stroybrooke como mujer de negocios antes de subir de puesto y luchar por el cargo de alcaldesa. Mientras, hablábamos de boda, de familia…

—¿Cómo fue vuestra boda?

—Íntima. Solo estábamos nosotras, nuestros amigos y parientes más cercanos. Solo mi padre estuvo presente. Mi madre puso como excusa una importante cita al otro lado del país…Pero yo prefería que ella no estuviera antes de que estropeara el ambiente.

—Imagino…— Emma se quedó mirando una foto de Henry y Regina puso sus dedos encima.

—Sus primeros pasos…Yo no estaba en ese momento, estaba en el despacho. Ella tomó una foto en cuanto él se puso en pie. No estuve presente, me lo eché en cara durante mucho tiempo.

—Yo me lo he perdido todo…Pero…Pienso que quizás un día…Tenga de nuevo esa oportunidad.

—…

Emma se pellizcó los labios y lanzó una ojeada a Regina, que parecía hundida en sus pensamientos. ¿Era una indirecta tan evidente? Sí, las cosas iban rápido, quizás demasiado…

—Hey, Regina, no lo decía para que…

—No te preocupes— sonrió Regina

Y antes que pudieran seguir con la conversación, Henry llegó corriendo

—Entonces, ¿vamos?

Regina sonrió y se levantó rápidamente, mientras que Emma se quedó con las ganas, pero no lo dejó ver, pensando que ya tendrían más oportunidades de conversar sobre ello.

* * *

Pero nada sucedió como lo había imaginado: durante su paseo al borde del lago, y mientras la mujeres caminaban dadas de la mano charlando de cualquier cosa y coqueteando como dos adolescentes, Henry, una verdadera cabecita loca, resbaló y al querer sujetarse, cayó pesadamente hacia un lado, doblándose la muñeca.

Ante el grito estridente, las dos mujeres salieron de su burbuja. Cuando Regina vio a su hijo en el suelo, olvidó rápidamente a Emma para echar a correr hacia él.

—¡HENRY!

El adolescente se sujetaba el brazo con una mueca que le retorcía el rostro.

—Mi brazo…Me…Me duele…

Emma llegó entonces

—¡Al hospital!

Y cuando ella quiso levantarlo, Regina, por reflejo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo ayudó, dejando a Emma un poco retirada. A pesar de todo, la bella rubia no lo tuvo en cuenta, también ella estaba demasiado preocupada por el estado de Henry para preocuparse por eso.

Cuando el veredicto llegó en el hospital, Regina se sintió aliviada pero también contrariada: su hijo tenía el brazo roto.

—Afortunadamente ha sido el brazo izquierdo…— suspiró Emma intentando aligerar la atmosfera, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada atravesada por parte de Regina.

Tras algunas recomendaciones por parte del médico, los tres volvieron a casa y Henry fue obligado a subir a su habitación a descansar, mientras su madre le preparaba una bandeja con comida.

—Hey…él está bien, Regina

Emma notaba que su compañera estaba de los nervios, conmocionada por lo sucedido e intentó un acercamiento para tranquilizarla, pero en vano: Regina estaba encerrada en su burbuja, inmóvil y casi en estado de shock.

—Hey Gina…

—Ha sido mi culpa

Emma osciló entre diversión y malestar: imaginaba claramente que Regina sería de las de echarse la culpa ante algo que para nada sería culpa de ella.

—Tú no has tenido nada que ver

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No estaba prestando atención! Estaba al borde del agua, podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa. En cualquier otro momento, le habría dicho que se alejara, pero yo estaba…

—¿Estabas qué?

—…

—Conmigo, ¿es eso?

—Yo…estaba distraída

Emma se acercó

—¿Por mí?

—…

—¿Estás intentando decirme implícitamente que ha sido por mi culpa?

—No, yo…En fin…Solo digo que nos hemos arriesgado demasiado

—Porque estábamos hablando las dos— concluyó Emma calmadamente —Pero podría haber sucedido incluso sin eso

—Si yo no hubiera estado…

—…con los «y si», se rehace el mundo. Regina, no tiene nada. Solo es un brazo roto…Es fuerte.

Regina esbozó una mueca.

—Podría haber sido peor

—Pero está bien. Solo se ha salido con un yeso por un mes.

—…

—Regi…

—Subo a llevarle esto

Cogió la bandeja y pasó por delante de Emma que se quedó ahí, dejando que las cosas se calmaran. Y finalmente, Regina volvió media hora más tarde. Se unió a Emma que hacía zapping delante de la tele.

—¿Y, cómo va?

—Se ha dormido, nada sorprendente con los calmantes que tiene dentro

—Sí…

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y se giró ligeramente hacia Emma.

—Lo siento

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber reaccionado de esa manera. No debería haberte sobrecargado de esa manera, ni a mí misma tampoco.

—Has tenido miedo, es comprensible

—Habrías tenido el derecho, lo sabes

—¿De qué?

—De guardarme rencor. De decirme que había ido demasiado lejos

—Pensaba que ya había dicho que tenías miedo

—…

—Regina, es normal: siempre has sido super protectora con él, y el día en que bajas la guardia, aunque fueran unos segundos, se rompe el brazo. Pero tienes que saber que…es la vida. Un día él se marchará, cometerá errores, se hará daño…pero crecerá bien porque tú le has dado una buena educación. La prueba: ¿te echa la culpa él por lo que ha pasado? No, en absoluto. Deja de flagelarte por eso.

—…

—¿Qué?

—Gracias— respondió sencillamente Regina posando sus manos en las de ella —Eres buena

—Espera a que lo sea en la habitación

—¡Idiota!

* * *

El despertar fue duro, sobre todo para Regina. Por una vez, fue Emma quien se levantó primero y unos veinte minutos después, Regina.

—¿Dura noche?

—A pesar de los calmantes, lo ha pasado mal, no sabía cómo colocarse en la cama

—El pobre…Irá mejor en los próximos días. ¡Es un chico fuerte!

—No sabes nada, yo soy su madre, lo conozco, es mi hi….— Regina se calló en seco cuando comprendió el significado de esas palabras y percibió el rostro de Emma delante de ella —No, no es lo que…

—Es tu hijo— repitió Emma —Jamás lo he puesto en duda

—No, Emma, no es lo que quería decir…

—Sé que tú lo has criado, lo has educado…No tengo ninguna duda. Aunque yo sea su progenitora, solo soy…

—No, stop. No eres solo su progenitora, por cierto qué nombre más feo…

—…

Y de repente, Regina estalló en llanto y ocultó su rostro en sus manos. Emma, sorprendida ante esa reacción más que excesiva, se quedó quieta en el sitio antes de dar un paso hacia delante y tomar a Regina en sus brazos. Regina se dejó hacer y lloró durante largos minutos y repentinamente, Emma sintió un peso no solo sobre los hombros de su compañera, sino también sobre los suyos ahora que esta estaba apoyada sobre el cuerpo de la bella rubia.

—Regina…¿Qué tienes?— la bella morena se enderezó, los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, el aliento entrecortado —Regina, háblame…Dime qué tienes. Algo te pesa…Lo sé, lo presiento…He podido sentirlo también en Henry…¿Qué es? ¿Es sobre él? ¿Hay…Hay algo que no va bien?

—No…No…

—Entonces…¿Eres tú?— Regina la miró, su mirada hundida en la de ella —¿Tú…Tienes algo? Dime

Regina vio entonces la mirada suplicante de la bella rubia, como si estuviera sufriendo con ella. Porque sí, Emma era empática: ponía evidentemente su vida tras otra vida. Ella no deseaba eso.

—No, Emma, no es eso…

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Es solo…Es la primera vez que me encuentro en tal posición

—¿En cuál?

—Debilidad

—¿Debilidad?

—Tengo por costumbre controlarlo todo, visualizarlo todo. Pero de un tiempo para acá, desde que te conozco, tengo la impresión de que todo se me escapa…

—Sencillamente es que te tomas la vida de otra manera.

—Lo sé…Pero es duro

—Jamás se ha dicho que sea fácil. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No estás sola: tienes a tu hijo, me tienes a mí, incluso a tu hermana y a tu sobrina. No estás sola, Regina, hay que soltar lastre.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo empezar con eso

—Te enseñaré

—¿Sí?

—Sí

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, después un beso antes de que Henry apareciera.

—Hey, hola…

—¡Henry! ¡Deberías estar en la cama!— dijo nerviosa Regina

—No, tenía ganas de moverme un poco

—Nada de hablar de salir hoy

—Lo sé, solo hablaba de salir de la cama— sonrió él

—¡Hey! ¡Dado que no puedes darme una paliza a la consola, te propongo una maratón de Harry Potter!

—¡Guay! ¿Mamá?

—¿Harry Potter? Pero, son siete películas, ¿no?

—Ocho— rectificó Emma con una sonrisa —Pero, ¿podemos al menos ver las tres primeras?

Y ante la mirada de cachorrito tanto de su compañera como de su hijo, Regina se rindió.

—Dos contra uno…No es equitativo.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez estoy de tu lado— sonrió Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Supongo que una bandeja con cosas para picar es obligatorio, ¿no?

—Eres la compañera perfecta.

—¡Y la madre perfecta!— añadió Henry que ya dirigía hacia el salón en compañía de Emma bajo la mirada tranquilizadora, pero aún emocionada de Regina.

* * *

La estancia de Emma llegó desgraciadamente a su final al día siguiente. Aunque contrariada por la lesión de Henry, el San Valentín de Emma y Regina había sido un éxito. La hora de la partida había llegado, pero, por una vez, esta era anunciadora de cosas positivas y grandes: la próxima vuelta de Emma a Storybrooke sería definitiva.

Pero antes de partir, Emma quiso marcarse un tanto una última vez.

—Toma, es para ti

—Pero…

—Tenía que habértelo dado antes de ayer, pero…Con Henry y todo eso…

—¿Qué es?

—Abre— Y mientras Regina obedecía, Emma añadió —Sabes eso cosa de _Forest Gump:_ la vida es una caja de bombones…

Regina abrió el paquete y constató que, en efecto, Emma le había regalado bombones. Rió.

— _Forest Gump_ , ¿eh?

—Tu hijo me ayudó…Pero tengo que confesar que no he podido elegir un sabor…Así que, hice una selección: desde el de chocolate blanco pasando por el de licor, el de menta…Porque nosotras somos eso

—¿Eso?

—Sorpresas. Como cuando nos conocimos: desde ese momento vamos de sorpresa en sorpresa, de deseo en deseo…Y te confieso que nuestra relación es igual.

—Es…extraño

—¿Extraño?

—Extraño porque comprendo lo que quieres decir— dijo irónica Regina

—Ja, Ja, muy divertida. No, en serio…

—Lo he pillado, de verdad. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo— sonrió Regina —Jamás he sido, por otro lado, tan golosa.

Regina dejó la caja y tomó a Emma en sus brazos

—Te amo

Emma sonrió: ¡qué dulce eran esas palabras a sus oídos! Podría escucharlas durante el resto de sus días, y es exactamente lo que deseaba…Dentro de algunas semanas, compartiría el día a día de esa familia, y estaría evidentemente preparada para comer bombones con ellos.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas desde la marcha de Emma, Regina se levantaba, se preparaba, después bajaba para preparar el desayuno y la comida del día para Henry.

Este bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, apenas peinado, con la corbata de su uniforme mal anudada, a desayunar. Pacientemente, Regina se la ajustaba, después intentaba domar la cabellera de su hijo antes de depositarle en las manos la fiambrera y darle un beso en la frente.

Después Henry desaparecía más rápidamente que el viento, dejando a su madre sola recogiendo antes de que ella también se dispusiera para una jornada más en el ayuntamiento. Pero antes de salir, desde la marcha de Emma, ella cogía un bombón de la caja de bombones que ella le había regalado. Cuando mordió el bombón en forma de flor, esbozó una mueca: coco…No le gustaba el coco.

¿Presagio quizás de un mal día? Daba igual, estaba preparada para una nueva jornada maratón entre reuniones y las quejas de los ciudadanos.

Y como de costumbre, el día transcurrió extremadamente lento. Mucho más cuando Regina envió varios mensajes a Emma que no encontraron ninguna respuesta. Normalmente, cuando enviaba un mensaje a la bella rubia, esta respondía al minuto siguiente…Pero ahora, ni una palabra. Regina pensaba que tenía que estar con las manos en algún caso.

El día pasó y Regina volvió a casa y se encontró a su hijo haciendo los deberes en la isla de la cocina, como estaba acostumbrado desde hacía años, prefiriendo el cálido ambiente de ese lugar antes que la soledad de su habitación.

Regina depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza antes de dejar su bolso en la isla y sacar un zumo de la nevera. Miró su teléfono una última vez y frunció el ceño al no encontrar aún ningún mensaje.

—¿Algún problema?

—No…Bueno, creo

—¿Tienes noticias de Emma?

—No, debe estar ocupada. Ayer me dijo que estaba con un caso bastante importante. Seguramente está retenida con papeleo.

—Quizás también se ha podido olvidar el teléfono en su casa.

Regina sonrió: evidentemente ella no había pensado en eso y, conociendo a Emma, seguramente eso le habría pasado varias veces. Suspiró entonces.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón, nos llamará cuando esté en casa.

Pero la llamada no llegó ni esa tarde, ni por la noche, ni incluso a la mañana siguiente. Regina estaba asombrada por encontrarse en tal estado de dependencia. Jamás habría pensado estar tan aferrada a la presencia de Emma, ni a sus mensajes…Así que cuando la bella rubia no dio señal de vida, Regina comenzó a estresarse.

Pero no lo dejó ver, al menos no delante de Henry. Cuando esté se marchó al colegio, Regina se quedó ahí, apoyada en la encimera, mirando su teléfono: evidentemente había intentado llamarla, pero solo se encontró con el contestador.

Pero de repente, cuando ya no esperaba respuesta, su teléfono vibró y sonó: cuando vio el nombre de Emma en la pantalla, sonrió y no tardó en contestar.

—¡Emma! Comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿Por qué…?

—…Regina

La bella morena se calló: esa voz no era la de Emma. No, Regina la habría reconocido, incluso una voz enferma, o una voz ahogada…

—Pero…¿Quién es?

—Soy Ruby

—Ruby, pero…¿Por qué tienes tú el teléfono de Emma? ¿Es que…hay algún problema?

—…

—¡Ruby!

—Emma…Emma está en el hospital, Regina

La bella morena se dejó caer en una silla, la mente en blanco y las palabras de Ruby resonando en su cerebro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Un tiroteo. La alcanzó una bala perdida.


	14. El despertar

**El despertar**

— _Emma…Emma está en el hospital, Regina_

 _La bella morena se dejó caer sobre una silla, la mente en blanco, solo las palabras de Ruby dando vueltas en su mente._

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _Un tiroteo. Le ha alcanzado una bala perdida._

—¿Cu…Cuándo?

—Ayer. Solo pude recuperar su teléfono ya tarde, solo llegué a pensar en llamarte esta mañana.

—Yo…Voy para allá

—No, Regina, no hace falta…

—¡Ni en sueños me voy a quedar aquí!

No dejó un segundo para que Ruby replicara: colgó y corrió hacia su habitación, subiendo la escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, antes de agarrar una bolsa y meter dentro algunas cosas al azar. Después, volvió a bajar corriendo las escaleras, verificó que todo estaba cerrado o apagado y salió de la casa.

Al volante de su coche, un solo pensamiento la obsesionaba: Emma. Pero, al pasar por delante del colegio, frenó en seco. Tenía que avisar a Henry…Se mordió el labio inferior: ¿De verdad se había, aunque fuera momentáneamente, olvidado de su hijo?

Aparcó en el parking y se dirigió directamente al despacho del director del colegio.

—¿Regina? Hace bastante tiempo que no la vemos por aquí

—Yo…Me gustaría hablar con Henry, es urgente. No coge su móvil.

El hombre de rostro demacrado, llamado Gold, frunció el ceño antes de teclear en el ordenador.

—Hm, entiendo: está en clase de Educación Física. La razón por la que no responde.

—Necesito verlo.

—Regina, ¿hay algún problema?

—Es…familiar

—Hm…Bien. Vaya

Regina asintió como agradecimiento y se dirigió al gimnasio donde su hijo se ejercitaba al baloncesto.

—Hey Mills, ¿no es tu madre?

El adolescente entonces se giró y efectivamente se sorprendió al ver a su madre.

—¿Mamá?

—Henry…Yo…Tengo que ausentarme un tiempo. Me gustaría que mientras te quedaras en casa de Granny.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vas y por cuánto tiempo?

—Yo…Aún no lo sé…

—Mamá, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Has…Has estado llorando?

Regina se secó rápidamente las huellas de su miedo y agarró a su hijo por los hombros

—No quiero que te pongas nervioso

—Ya, bueno, llegas tarde

—Emma…Ha sido herida durante una investigación

—¿Herida? Pero…¿está bien? ¿Está viva?

—¡Sí, cariño, evidentemente!— pero en ese preciso momento tampoco sabía nada más. Le ahorró a su hijo los detalles —Yo…Salgo para Nueva York.

—¡Voy contigo!

—No. Quiero que te quedes aquí: tienes clase, se acercan los exámenes del semestre. Avisaré a Granny, irás directamente con ella esta tarde. Ella te llevará a casa para que cojas lo necesario para quedarte con ella unos días…

—¿Unos días?

—No…No sé cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar allí— respondió Regina con dificultad

—Mamá…¿Emma se va a poner bien?

—Yo…Espero que sí. Ya la conoces—sonrió

—Sí…¿Me tienes al corriente, de acuerdo?

—Prometido.

Estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos, este respondió fuertemente, antes de soltarlo y darle un beso en la frente.

—Confío en ti, Henry. Sé bueno y paciente, te mantengo al corriente en cuanto tenga noticias, prometido— repitió ella

Evidentemente, no estaba tranquila dejando a su hijo solo ahí, aunque fuera bajo los cuidados protectores de Granny. Pero no podía llevarlo con ella sin saber en qué estado estaba Emma y cómo la vería en el hospital.

Cuando salió del colegio, un peso se abatió sobre sus hombros. Se quedó un rato sentada al volante del coche, con las manos aferradas a este: ahora no debía flaquear, tenía que mantener las ideas claras. Lo último que Henry necesitaba era tener a sus dos madres en el hospital. Así que inspiró y se dirigió a Granny's.

—Señorita Mills, qué alegría verla… ¿Todo bien?

—Tengo un favor que pedirle

—Todo lo que desee, señora alcaldesa

—En estos momentos le está hablando Regina, no la alcaldesa. Esta petición es personal y debe mantenerse en la discreción.

—Diga

—Me gustaría que se quedara con Henry unos días. Tengo que viajar a Nueva York urgentemente y no sé cuándo volveré.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Emma…Emma ha tenido un accidente.

—¡Dios mío! No se preocupe, cuidaré de Henry.

—Hoy termina las clases a las cinco, le he dicho que venga directamente aquí y que después irán a casa a recoger algunas de sus cosas.

—Entendido.

—Si hay el menor problema…

—Regina, váyase sin problema, cuidaré de él— dijo ella posando su mano sobre la de ella, en un gesto tranquilizador.

Regina sonrió débilmente como señal de agradecimiento antes de marcharse y subir en su coche para enfrentarse a las horas de carreteras, que para su gusto desfilaban demasiado lentas.

Finalmente, llegó a comienzos de la media tarde a la dirección dada por Ruby en un mensaje. Aparcó con prisa y apareció corriendo en el hall de recepción, completamente perdida. Entonces se dio cuenta de su impotencia: ahí ya no era la alcaldesa, solo una mujer, una mujer preocupada.

—Por favor, ¿podría ayudarme?— preguntó en el mostrador

—¿Sí?

—Emma Swan fue ingresada aquí la noche pasada. Herida de bala

La enfermera frunció el ceño antes de teclear en su ordenador, después la miró de nuevo.

—Efectivamente

—¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Cómo está?

—¿Quién es usted?

—Regina Mills. Soy…su compañera

—Hm, lo siento, pero solo los miembros de la familia tienen permiso para…

—¡Regina!

La joven se dio la vuelta y vio a Ruby y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo está?

—Regina, no pensaba verte tan pronto, ¿has venido en avión o qué?

—¡Ruby!

—Lo siento. Ha salido del quirófano esta mañana, tuvo una hemorragia interna

—No…

—Pero todo va bien. Ha salido de cuidados intensivos

—Yo…¿Puedo ir a verla?

—Ven— y en el trayecto hacia la habitación de Emma, Regina se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos en el vacío —¿Dónde está Henry?— preguntó Ruby en el ascensor.

—Lo está cuidando Granny

—¿Granny?

—Oh, euh Eugen…— pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y a quién se lo iba a decir.

—¿Sí?

Pero Regina estaba cansada. Tenía otros problemas con los que lidiar, su mente estaba totalmente puesta en Emma.

—Tu abuela…por lo que sé

Ruby entonces se tensó y ningún sonido salió de su boca, y Regina se sintió aliviada por eso. Las puertas se abrieron y Ruby condujo a Regina hasta la habitación.

—¿Cómo está? Quiero decir…¿la bala?

—Fue alcanzada en el hombro izquierdo…La bala salió, por lo visto es lo que le ha salvado la vida. Perdió mucha sangre en el sitio.

Regina entonces tomó aire y abrió suavemente la puerta para ver a una Emma pálida e inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, en su cama. Se acercó y habría querido tomarla en sus brazos, pero parecía tan frágil en esos instantes…

Se acercó más y posó su mano sobre la de ella, y se sorprendió por la frialdad de su piel.

—Dios mío, Emma…

—Los médicos dicen que es fuerte. Debería recuperarse pronto

—Gracias…

—¿Por?

—Por haberme llamado, haberme avisado.

—Es lo normal. Aunque creo que Emma me mataría por haberte puesto en tal estado…Es natural.

—No parece tan evidente para todo el mundo. Esa mujer de recepción se negó a decirme nada porque no era de la familia.

—No hace sino su trabajo, aunque sea tan injusto y limitado.

—Lo sé…Pero me sentí…excluida

—Lo sé, pero ahora estás aquí, es lo importante— Regina sonrió y se sentó al lado de Emma —Voy a buscar un café, ¿quieres uno?

—Sí, gracias

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Regina se giró por completo hacia Emma y le acarició la frente, apartando un mechón de cabello, pegado debido al sudor.

—Emma…Me has dado un susto de muerte…— murmuró ella —No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás…— posó su frente en el antebrazo de la joven y cerró los ojos, solo el momento en que tardó en escuchar una débil voz.

—Prometido

Regina se reincorporó y pudo ver que los ojos de Emma se abrían y esta se giraba hacia ella, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oh, Emma!

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ruby me avisó

—Tú…No venir…preocuparte por nada…— balbuceó Emma, aunque algo mareada.

—No digas tonterías. Me has asustado

—Lo siento…

Regina apretó la mano de Emma y se sintió aliviada al notar que ella le devolvía el apretón.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele en todos lados…

—No intentes moverte…Acabas de salir de una importante intervención…

—Mi…hombro

—Ruby me ha dicho que una bala perdida te alcanzó…

Emma cerró brevemente los ojos, como si intentara recordar los sucesos del día anterior.

—Sí…Ha…Habíamos…

—…Chut, más tarde me lo explicas

Pero Emma balanceó la cabeza…Testaruda como una mula, pensó Regina.

—Estábamos…vigilando…Unos traficantes…Y todo salió mal…Represalias…Hubo tiros…Rogers y yo salimos…La situación era un caos…Esperamos a los refuerzos, pero…demasiados numerosos, armados…Una bala me alcanzó cuando escuché las sirenas de los refuerzos…Estúpida

—No digas eso…

—Deberíamos haber esperado…

—Estás viva…

—Debería haber…prestado atención…Ahora no estoy sola…— sonrió a Regina y de repente frunció el ceño —Henry…¿Está aquí?

—No, se ha quedado en Storybrooke, con Granny

—¿Lo…lo sabe?

—Sí, tuve que decírselo. Es más voy a llamarlo para tranquilizarlo— sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su hijo —Hey, cariño

— _¡Mamá! ¿Cómo está Emma? ¿Dónde está ella?_

Como única respuesta, Regina le pasó el teléfono a la bella rubia que lo tomó suavemente

—Hey, mocoso

— _¡Emma! ¿Cómo estás?_

—Estoy bien. Aún mareada, pero ahora solo podré ir a mejor.

— _¿Te llevaste una bala? ¿Aún la tienes en el cuerpo? ¿Te va a dejar una cicatriz?_

Emma rió dulcemente.

—No, ya no la tengo. Y sí, me quedará una cicatriz…Pero parece que eso es sexy— dijo ella guiñándole el ojo a Regina que reviró los ojos.

— _¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo en el hospital? Quiero verte…_

—No lo sé, chico…Creo que me pasaré aún aquí algunos días…Por lo otro…Ya veremos. Yo…te paso a tu madre.

Regina comprendió que Emma empezaba a cansarse. Tomó el teléfono.

—Henry…

— _Parece cansada…_

—Es normal, cariño, pero todo está bien, estoy con ella

— _Cuídala, eh…_

—Prometido, corazón

— _¿No puedo ir con vosotras?_

—No, cariño, tienes clase— sonrió Regina

— _¿Me mantienes al corriente?_

—Sí, cielo

— _Dile que…que…bueno, tú sabes…_

—Se lo diré— después colgó —Henry quiere que diga que piensa en ti y que te quiere

—¿De…De verdad? ¿De verdad ha dicho eso?

—Si no lo ha dicho, lo ha pensado intensamente. Aún no sabe muy bien cómo situarse

—Estoy cansada…

—Voy a dejar que duermas

—En…En mi bolso…Están mis llaves. Vete a mi apartamento durante el tiempo que te quedes

—Entendido

—Y no me quemes mi cocina

Regina se sintió más ligera: a pesar del visible cansancio y dolor de su compañera, intentaba mantener la moral y su sentido del humor tan característico.

Después llegó Ruby, con café en las manos.

—Hey, rubia…Bienvenido entre los vivos

—Rub'…¿Podrías pasarle mi bolso a Regina?

—Sí. Toma— dijo ella pasándole el café a Regina

—Gracias. Vamos a dejarte. Volveré esta tarde antes de que acabe la hora de visita.

—Ok…

Apenas se hubo levantado del sillón cuando ya Emma se había quedado dormida. El corazón de Regina se encogió y le costó un mundo dejar la habitación. Fue Ruby quien la tomó por los hombros y la condujo por el pasillo. En ese momento se cruzaron con el doctor encargado de la rubia.

—¡Matt! Te presento a Regina Mills, la compañera de Emma— ella se giró hacia Regina —Él es el encargado de Emma. Nos conocemos desde hace años ya.

—Encantada

—Lo mismo digo

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Una bala perdida en el hombro. Ha tenido mucha suerte, los daños podrían haber sido mucho más graves…fatales incluso

—¿Y entonces, ahora?

—Hemos extraído la bala, suturado las heridas. No ha habido complicaciones, a no ser una ligera hemorragia durante la noche…Todo va bien. En serio, ha tenido suerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que quedarse?

—Para estar seguros, diría que al menos una semana. Pero conozco a Emma, y no podrá quedarse quieta durante siete días. Si consigo al menos mantenerla aquí cuatro, ya me doy con un canto en los dientes.

Regina sonrió.

—Sí, eso seguro

—Bien, las dejó, tengo otros pacientes. No duden en preguntarme lo que quieran si lo necesitan.

—¿Aunque no sea yo de la familia?

Matt sonrió

—Evidentemente

Regina se lo agradeció, después se giró hacia Ruby.

—¿Vamos?

—Te invitó a comer, imagino que no has tragado nada desde mi llamada.

—….

—Venga, vamos

* * *

Ruby invitó a Regina al pub donde ella trabaja.

—¿Vienes a comer aquí incluso en tus días libres?— dijo asombrada la bella morena

—¿Qué quieres? Uno su trabajo lo lleva en la piel— dijo irónica Ruby

Y tras largos minutos hablando de banalidades, Ruby quedó en silencio de repente. Regina sintió que estaba incómoda, retorciéndose en su asiento.

—¿Ruby?

—¿Qué?

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quizás no sea el momento, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Hablaste de…Bueno, en el ascensor…

Regina entonces sonrió

—Ah, ya entiendo…¿Granny?

—…

—Sencillamente pregunta lo que quieras saber.

—Has dicho que era mi abuela

—¿Emma no te ha hablado de eso cuando volvió?

—Hm no

—Ella fue hablar con Granny, quería estar segura

—Entonces, de verdad es ella…

—Vas a tener que conversar con Emma, no conozco todos los detalles

—Pero sabes más que yo

Regina cogió aire.

—Eugenia Lucas se instaló en Storybrooke cuando yo era pequeña…Hablaba poco de su familia

—…

—Por lo que me dijo Emma, tu madre huyó llevándote con ella, desapareciendo de la circulación. Ella os buscó por todos lados durante meses, pero jamás logró encontraros. Acabó por abandonar, pero nunca perdió la esperanza, y siempre deseó que tú fueras feliz.

—Hm, fácil decirlo…Yo tengo una versión completamente diferente.

—Lo sé, Emma me lo dijo. Pero me contó que había pruebas irrefutables

Ruby frunció el ceño

—Mi madre jamás me habría mentido. Me dijo que su madre era severa y que la presionaba tanto que nunca se sentía a la altura de sus expectativas. Herida y desilusionada, prefirió pirarse, mucho más cuando dio a luz a un bebé sin padre.

—Yo también he escuchado otra versión…Deberías pasarte por Storybrooke, aunque solo sea para enfrentarte a ella

—¿Por qué no? De todas maneras, es muy probable que el traslado de Emma se adelante algunas semanas…

—¿Hm?

—Con su herida, no está lista para volver a las calles de inmediato…Imagino que preferiría guardar reposo a vuestro lado.

Regina sonrió dulcemente

—Yo no me lo imaginaba de otra manera

—Está bien. Se pondrá bien más rápido…Bueno, si le das la ocasión

—¿Perdón?

—Bah…Ya sabes…— Ruby arqueó una ceja de forma sugestiva y Regina comprendió la alusión

—Oh, ya veo…No sé lo que Emma ha podido decirte sobre ese tema, pero…Ella tampoco se queda atrás

Ruby estalló en una carcajada.

—Ya, seguro. Venga, ven, vamos a su casa.

* * *

Qué raro era para Regina invadir el sitio sin Emma a su lado. Tenía la impresión de no encontrarse en su ambiente, de que era un lugar poco familiar, incluso hostil: ya no tenía referencias, ni habitudes y sobre todo, no tenía a Emma. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Emma sentía lo mismo cada vez que aterrizaba en Storybrooke. No, era imposible: más de una vez ella le había confesado que se sentía en casa estando junto a ella y Henry.

—Una semana…Matt tiene razón si en el mejor de los casos consigue que esté sin hacer nada ese tiempo…

Regina sonrió débilmente

—Parece que la conoce bien…

—Hm, sí, se puede decir así…— pero cuando vio la mirada suspicaz de Regina sobre ella, perdió su sonrisa.

—Fueron amantes, ¿eso eso?

—Hace una eternidad…Estaban en la facultad…Fue una historia fugaz…

—Hm…

Ruby se mordió el labio

—No le dirás que te lo he contado, ¿verdad?

Regina rió a pesar de su inquietud por Emma.

—Volveré esta tarde.

—Ya…Yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Me mantienes al corriente

—Evidentemente

—¿Henry lo sabe?

—Sí. Por supuesto está inquieto, pero ya habló con Emma por teléfono, eso lo ha tranquilizado un poco. Creo que solo estará sereno del todo cuando vea a Emma.

Ruby sonrió y posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de ella.

—Todo irá bien, Emma es una luchadora

—Sí, lo sé…

Pero cuando Ruby se marchó y Regina se quedó sola en el apartamento de Emma, la soledad y la inquietud la envolvieron: todo le recordaba a Emma: su taza de café en el borde del fregadero, una camiseta tirada en el respaldo de una silla, una manta de la que emanaba el perfume de Emma…Dejó vagar su mirada por el salón: el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Evidentemente, al levantarse ayer por la mañana, Emma no imaginaba que iba a llevarse un disparo y que habría tenido que dejar empantanada la loza, sus cosas…

Su corazón se encogió al imaginar que el desenlace podría haber sido trágico, que podría no haber vuelto a ver jamás a su compañera. Al imaginar que sus últimos instantes habían sido cerca de un mes atrás, se estremeció. A veces la vida pendía de un hilo y hoy el de Emma se había deshilachado.

Dejó su bolso sobre la cama de la bella rubia y de repente las reminiscencias de su primera vez le asaltaron, trayéndole buenos recuerdos. Sonrió, sin quererlo, antes de volver a perderla: ese lugar estaba cargado de recuerdos felices y sin embargo, sin Emma, le parecía vacío y sin interés.

Paseó su mirada por la estancia y se detuvo en una foto colocada en la mesilla de noche. Se acercó, distinguió a Henry, acurrucado entre los brazos de Emma y los suyos propios, todo sonriente. Recordaba esa foto, la habían sacado antes de su marcha después del uno de enero.

Su teléfono sonó y se sobresaltó.

—¿Diga?

— _¡Mamá!_

—Henry, ¿todo bien?

— _¿Y Emma?_

Las ansias de su hijo la hicieron sonreír.

—Está bien. Está descansado, yo estoy en su casa.

— _Oh, ok…¿Vas a volver a verla?_

—Esta tarde. Deberá quedarse una semana en el hospital.

Regina escuchó a su hijo reír.

— _¿De verdad crees que lo soportará?_

—Si no es ella, será el cuerpo de médicos quien se rendirá antes— sonrió —Y tú, espero que no le estés dando mucha guerra a Granny

— _No, prometido. Tengo ganas de que vuelvas…con Emma_

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja

—De ninguna manera será de otra forma

Aliviado, Henry rió

— _Ok. Tengo que dejarte, Granny me ha contratado para servir en el café_

—¿Q…Qué?

— _Sí, así reúno algo de dinero_

—¿Te paga?

— _Claro, no voy a trabaja por nada_ — Regina podía imaginar que se estaba encogiendo de hombros y eso la divirtió _—¿Mamá?_

—¿Sí?

— _Cuídate, eh…Lo que faltaba es que cayeras enferma también_

—Prometido, cariño. Te mantengo al corriente

Colgó y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la mirada puesta en el techo. Después, de repente, se incorporó y las palabras de su hijo dieron vueltas por su cabeza: no debía dejarse abatir, debía mantenerse fuerte, un apoyo para Emma que, cuando saliera, seguramente estaría debilitada e impotente.

Se dirigió a la cocina y por un instante le dio miedo abrir la nevera. Conocía el amor de Emma por la comida rápida y de muchas calorías, así como por la comida congelada. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta y sin sorprenderse, descubrió los restos de pasta, un bistec y algo de ensalada ya poco fresca.

—No puede ser…

Regina reviró los ojos y comenzó a hurgar en los muebles en búsqueda de algo sano para comer…Pero causa perdida. Entonces decidió salir a la aventura y pasearse por el barrio a la búsqueda de un tendero, que encontró unas manzanas más lejos.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta resonó, algunos clientes se dieron la vuelta hacia ella y de repente, Regina se sintió escrutada e incómoda: ¿acaso su abrigo y botas de marca desentonaban en el paisaje o sencillamente su aspecto de natural altanero era el que le granjeaba esas miradas de casi desdén?

Poco importaba, ella simplemente quería buscar algo para alimentarse durante su estancia en Nueva York. Vagabundeó por los estantes y cogió de aquí y allá algunas latas de conserva, fruta y verdura: durante los pocos días que Emma estaría convaleciente, ella le proporcionaría una buena alimentación, lo que de seguro le valdría la ira de la bella rubia.

Cuando dejó todo sobre la cinta del cajero, recibió una mirada sospechosa de este último.

—¿Algún problema?— dijo ella finalmente algo irritada

—¿Es usted Regina Mills?

La joven lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Emma. Me hablaba tanto de usted cada vez que venía que tengo la impresión de que la conozco desde siempre

—¿Ah sí? Con todas las mujeres morenas que abren la puerta de su tienda, ¿esperaba un día verme?

—Me he enterado de lo de Emma, su hospitalización

El corazón de Regina se encogió

—Ah…

—Hace apenas dos días me hablaba de su próxima partida a Maine para estar al lado de la mujer de su vida y de su hijo— sonrió él mientras iba pasando los artículos

—Ella…¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿La mujer de su vida?

El vendedor sonrió de oreja a oreja

—No ha mentido: la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar.

Él no respondió directamente a la pregunta, pero le dio una pista de las muchas veces que Emma, al ir a hacer sus compras, había debido hablar de ella con este hombre. Tan a menudo que este, efectivamente, la había reconocido inmediatamente. Regina se sintió impactada, tanto que las lágrimas aparecieron enseguida.

Pagó, cogió sus bolsas y cuando regresó al apartamento, se dejó caer al suelo mientas la invadía el llanto. Lágrimas de estrés, de miedo, de angustia: casi había perdido a Emma. La vida solo pendía de un hilo, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero jamás habría pensado que Emma pudiera correr riesgos un día, ella que parecía tan fuerte, tan intocable.

Entonces se derrumbó y su máscara tan dura se fracturó: se dejó llevar por su miedo y su angustia, sin atreverse a imaginar lo que habría podido pasar si esa maldita bala hubiera sido mortal. Y al cabo de largos minutos, recobró su postura más digna, se enjugó las lágrimas, se levantó y cogió la compra que ordenó sobre la encimera, ya que no sabía dónde iría cada cosa.

—¡Bueno, Mills, hay que recobrarse! ¡Emma necesita a una mujer fuerte a su lado!— se dijo a sí misma mientras se recogía las mangas.

Después se puso manos a la obra, preparando una lasaña, ya que sabía que era uno de los platos preferidos de Emma. Cuando ya estuvo hecha, se sentó en el sofá, plato en mano y se puso a zapear de cadena en cadena.

—¿Cómo puede hacer esto ella todo el santo día…?— suspiró mientras dejaba caer el mando a su costado.

Vagó su mirada por la estancia antes de soltar su plato, apenas tocado, sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de Emma. Un dulce aroma afrutado salía de ella, seguramente era su perfume que ella reconocería entre miles. Caminó por la habitación y repentinamente tiernos recuerdos le vinieron a la memoria: su primera vez juntas había sido ahí, el día de Año Nuevo. Enrojeció al pensar en esos retozos apasionados, ese fervor, ese deseo que no había sentido desde hacía una eternidad.

Emma era tan diferente a ella y sin embargo, cuando se encontraban entre las sábanas, eran más parecidas que nunca: dos mujeres buscando consuelo y amor, dos mujeres a la búsqueda de algo que jamás pensaron en tener.

Sonrió con nostalgia y se sentó al borde de la cama, con un gran peso en los hombros: sería casi imposible vivir esos pocos días ahí sin Emma. Rezó egoístamente para que la joven se repusiera pronto y pudiera llevársela con ella, al lado del hijo que tenían en común.

De repente su teléfono vibró. Se sobresaltó, salió de sus devaneos y respondió

—¿Sí?

— _¿Miss Mills?_

—Soy yo

— _Soy el doctor Bufford_

—¿Do…Doctor? ¿Emma? ¿Ella está bien?

— _Oh, pues no sé qué decir. Hemos tenido que aplicarle sedativos_

—Pero, ¿por qué?

— _En cuanto se despertó, lo primero que intentó hacer fue arrancarse las perfusiones y salir de la cama, todo mientras ponía a las enfermeras de vuelta y media._

Regina osciló entre indignación y diversión: Emma Swan no podía ser de otra manera.

—Sí, entiendo

— _La llamó, pues espero que usted la haga entrar en razón. Tengo miedo de que acabe por rechazar los cuidados y que quiera marcharse, poniendo en riesgo su salud._

—Ya voy— colgó y suspiró —Dios mío, Emma…Testaruda como una mula…

* * *

Cuando regresó al hospital, no le costó recordar la habitación de la bella rubia, no solo porque jamás habría podido olvidarla, sino también porque cinco policías en uniforme estaban de pie delante de la puerta.

Se acercó y enseguida comprendió que ese pequeño grupo estaba formado por sus compañeros, preocupados por su salud. Reconoció a Jones entre ellos.

—¿Oficial?

—¡Oh, Miss Mills! Hemos venido a ver a Emma, pero los médicos nos han dicho que estaba…algo agitada.

—¿Eso les asombra?— sonrió Regina

—Lo que asombra es que los calmantes funcionen con ella. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, los habríamos usado mucho antes.

Regina rió entonces y se sintió aliviada: reír sentaba bien, incluso en esos momentos complicados y de estrés. Cuando el médico salió de la habitación de la bella rubia, Regina casi le saltó encima.

—¡Doctor!

—Ah, Miss Mills, créame, era usted esperada como el Mesías

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Se cree que está en plena forma. No comprende que ha salido de una operación complicada. Al no poder ser ambulatoria, su estancia aquí no pude ser menor a cuatro días, por lo menos.

—Voy a hablar con ella

—Gracias— dijo él, aliviado

Regina entró en la habitación y reprimió una risa cuando vio la cara de fatiga, pero de alivio de una enferma que, visiblemente, batallaba duro con Emma para mantenerla acostada.

—Creía que había sido sedada

—¡Por Dios! Nunca había visto una mujer tan resistente…¡Es la encarnación misma de la expresión «dosis de caballo»! ¡Yo no puedo más, se la dejo a usted con gran placer!

La enferma pasó por delante de ella, suspirando ruidosamente y Regina no pudo sino sonreír al ver a una Emma de tez pálida, en las nubes, pero visiblemente bastante despierta para poner a parir a todo el personal médico.

—¿Con todo el placer, eh?— dijo entre dientes

Emma se giró hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa cansada

—Me odian

—Y parece que tú se la devuelves…— dijo Regina sentándose suavemente en el borde de la cama —Emma, debes moderarte

—Ya no puedo más con esto

—Lo sé, pero si no pones atención, corres el riesgo de prolongar tu estancia aquí, e imagino que es lo último que deseas

—¡Y qué lo digas!

—Entonces, sé conciliadora. Sé que una estancia aquí no es lo ideal, pero si no fuera por tu bien, a todos nos daría igual. Me gustaría que vinieras a pasar la convalecencia a casa.

—¿Sí?

—Pero con la única condición de que te tomes en serio tus cuidados. No tengo la intención de verte volver para acá debido a que pones en riesgo tu salud. Quiero que Henry te vea en forma.

—Ok, ok, entendido

—El médico puede llamarme si sigues haciendo de las tuyas. ¡Emma, están obligados a sedarte!— gruñó ella. Emma disimuló muy mal una sonrisa, pero ante la expresión seria de Regina, la borró enseguida —¡No es divertido!

—Perdón

—Te comportas como una cría. Y no tengo intención de criar a dos bajo mi techo. Si no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que actúas tontamente, entonces…

Emma desorbitó los ojos.

—Espera. ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarme por eso?

—Estamos hablando de tu salud, Emma. Henry acaba de encontrarte, quieres mudarte con nosotros…

—¡Ok, ok, prometido, haré todo lo que digan! Salvo el tracto rectal, eso no puedo…

—¡Emma!

—Ok, perdón— Emma se puso seria —Te prometo hacer de todo para sanarme rápido.

Regina la miró y, una vez segura de que Emma estaba siendo sincera, suspiró

—¿Cómo está tu hombro?

—Me tira mucho…Y mi brazo está entumecido, es raro

—Necesitas descansar. Y sobre todo dejar que las enfermeras hagan su trabajo— Emma sonrió —¿Qué?

—¿No tienes miedo de que caiga bajo los encantos de una de ellas?

Regina arqueó una ceja

—Ni el más mínimo

—¿Qué? ¿Porque nadie puede competir con la gran Regina Mills?

—Para nada. Solo piensa en mí con una bata blanca cuidándote en Storybrooke

—Una bata blanca, eh…

—Y _nada_ más que una bata blanca

Emma se pasó la lengua por sus labios, dejando que esa visión bastante sugestiva invadiese su mente.

—Ok, entiendo…

—Pero solo tendrás derecho a eso si te estás tranquila, ¿comprendido?

—¡Bien, jefa!

Y al ver a la rubia bostezar, Regina comprendió que esa era la señal. Se levantó y depositó un tierno beso, primero en su frente, y después en sus labios.

—Descansa. Tus colegas están en el pasillo, ¿quieres que les diga que vengan más tarde?

—No, que entren ahora, dormiré mejor más tarde…para gran alivio de las enfermeras, supongo.

—Muy bien, pero no por mucho tiempo

Emma asintió.

—Hasta más tarde

—Hasta más tarde— respondió Regina antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando se encontró ante muchos pares de ojos tan inquietos como ávidos de información, sonrió —Está bien. Consiente en veros, pero no por mucho tiempo, está cansada.

—Ok, gracias Miss Mills

Regina bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se alejó encontrándose cara a cara con el famoso Matt, de cuyo apellido no se acordaba.

—Oh, Miss Mills, esperaba su regreso

—Sí…Emma parecía algo persistente…— dijo ella irónicamente

—Y eso es poco. Lo que en realidad es algo bueno y malo

—¿Ah sí?

—La parte buena es que tiene fuerza de carácter y fuerza física que le va a ayudar enormemente en su convalecencia. La parte mala es que sobrestimar esa fuerza puede tener un efecto negativo en su curación y frenarla mucho más que ayudarla. Debe ser razonable.

—Intento con fuerza que lo sea— sonrió Regina.

—Sé que ella la escuchará— sonrió él —Recomiendo tres días de reposo aquí. A continuación una baja laboral de un mes entero antes de que lo retome con calma, fuera de las calles para comenzar.

—Normal. ¿Hay cuidados particulares?

—Una enfermera vendrá a cambiarle los apósitos cada dos días durante una semana, después cada cinco días.

—Yo podré hacerlo

—¿Podrá?

—Tengo un hijo cabeza loca, me las he tenido que ver con muchas vendas, suturas, puntos…Sabré cambiar un apósito. Además, conociendo a Emma, la pobre enfermera elegida no aguantará dos visitas.

—Sí, eso es verdad— sonrió él —Muy bien. Entonces cuando ella tenga el alta, le daré una receta para las vendas, las compresas, y también para los calmantes.

—Muy bien

El médico asintió y, dossier en mano, pasó por su lado para entrar en otra habitación. Regina entonces suspiró, algo más aliviada que a su llegada: finalmente, su estancia ahí sería más corta de lo previsto. En cuatro días estarían en Storybrooke y Regina interpretaría a una enfermera para su rubia preferida.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Regina volvió al apartamento y se preparó un rápido picoteo. Los días que vendrían tendrían una rutina precisa: Regina se despertaría y prepararía un rápido desayuno, después se prepararía y se iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de que comenzaran las visitas de la tarde. Emma iba cada vez mejor y solo esperaba una cosa: su salida. Después, Regina volvía al apartamento de su compañera y, también ella, contaba ahora las horas que la separaban del regreso de Emma y de su marcha a Storybrooke.

Cada mañana y cada tarde, Henry llamaba para tener noticias de sus madres y siempre, Regina le respondía con toda la paciencia y claridad posible. La hora del regreso se acercaba y Regina no pudo dormir correctamente la víspera de su partida. La misma mañana, cuando ya su maleta y la de su compañera estaban listas, tuvo una visita inesperada.

—¿Ruby?

—Hey, hola…Yo…Sé que hoy Emma tiene que salir…

—Entra— la pizpireta morena se dejó caer en el sofá —¿Algún problema?

—No, en verdad no. Estoy feliz de que Emma finalmente salga.

—Sí, ya era hora— sonrió Regina —¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que pareces menos entusiasmada?

—Yo…Eso solo que…

—Ruby, cuéntame

—Es mi mejor amiga, mi única verdadera amiga en esta jungla urbana…

—¿Ruby?

—Va a salir del hospital y enseguida partir para Maine…

—Ruby, no vas a perder a Emma

—Pero nos separan cientos de kilómetros. Oh, lo sé: hay Internet, teléfono y otras cosas…Pero no es lo mismo. No compartiremos nuestros cafés cotidianos, nuestras opiniones sobre las veladas desaprovechadas, nuestras maratones de tele…¿A quién le voy a contar que la relación en la que me meta es más complicada que la resolución de un cubo de Rubik?

—Oh Ruby…

La bella camarera sollozó

—Es egoísta, lo sé, pero…Aquí, yo solo la tengo a ella

Regina le acarició la espalda lentamente, como pudiera hacerlo con Henry cuando él estaba apenado.

—No estás sola, no lo estarás nunca

—…

—Y además…Si nada te ata a esta ciudad, ¿por qué no te vas?

Ruby alzó su rostro, sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban caer.

—¿Q…Qué?

—Sí. Emma se muda conmigo, pero Storybrooke, creo, podrá soportar la llegada de una segunda neoyorquina— sonrió

—Pero…¿Qué haría yo allí? Solo sirvo para servir platos moviendo las caderas para que me den una propina bastante generosa y así poder pagar mis facturas a fin de mes.

—Bueno…El ambiente no es el mismo, pero hay restaurantes y pubs en Storybrooke

—…

—Además…Tienes familia allí

—Ah…también está eso…— suspiró, con menos ganas, la bella morena

—Ruby…Sería la ocasión ideal para esclarecer todo eso y quizás recoger los trozos. De todos los pueblos de América, tu abuela tenía que aparecer en el mío…el pueblo donde vive el hijo de Emma, tu mejor amiga. ¡Si eso no es una señal del destino, no sé lo que es!

—…

—No estás obligada, solo…una solución. Solo para decirte que no estás sola y que si hace falta, te acogeré con placer en mi ciudad

—Gracias…Yo…Lo pensaré

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Regina sintiera que Ruby se relajaba.

—¿Un café?

—Con mucho gusto

Cuando regresó y dejó la taza en sus manos, ella tomó aire.

—Men…Mencionaste una relación complicada…¿Quieres hablar de ello? Aunque no sea Emma, al menos sé escuchar.

—Yo…No lo sé

—No te fuerzo…

—A decir verdad, es más bien incómodo

—¿Ah? ¿Es…un hombre más joven?

—No

—¿Más viejo?

—Tampoco…

—¿Está casado?

—No…Es…

—¿Sí?

—Bueno…Realmente…no...es un hombre

Regina frunció el ceño antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Hm…Entonces eres zoofílica…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no!

Regina estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Dios mío, deberías haber visto tu cara!

—Muy divertida, de verdad…Eres una idiota. Comienzo a comprender por qué Emma y tú os lleváis tan bien.

—Lo siento, me lo pusiste a huevo— se aclaró la voz —Entonces…¿Has comenzado una relación con…una mujer?— Ruby asintió —Hm…¿Primera vez?

—No, bueno…Si cuentan algunas experiencias en el insti…

—¿Y esa relación no es una experiencia más?

—Yo…No lo sé

—Dime algo más sobre ella: ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo os habéis conocido?

—Es una clienta regular del restaurante donde trabajo. Desde hace un mes tengo la costumbre de servirle…Tiene sus pequeños ritos: sé que viene a comer día sí y día no alrededor de las 12:30, que es vegana y siempre comienza su almuerzo con una sopa, después una ensalada de soja y quinoa…Sé que le gustan las series televisivas y que es una apasionada…

—No está nada mal— sonrió Regina

—Y, hace unas semanas, cuando me estaba dando la propina, me pasó su número de teléfono junto con aquella…Yo flipé, no la llamé. Cuando ella volvió, se excusó pensando que había ido demasiado lejos. Pero tuve miedo de que se fuera, así que le solté todo: que me gustaba también, pero que estaba muerta de pánico

—Está bien lo que bien acaba, ¿no?

—Ahora hace 15 días…

—¿Y?

—Y…Es extraño, pero agradable. Aún nado en aguas turbulentas. Ella es una lesbiana abierta, al igual que tú. Yo aún estoy indecisa…No tenía idea de que podía sentirme atraída por una mujer…

—¿Pero ella te gusta?

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien con ella, pero…No sé…como he dicho: es complicado.

—Quizás no sea la definitiva, pero que te sirva de transición.

—Sí, quizás…Es amable, no quiero usarla solo como una transición…

—El secreto está en hablar

—Sí…¿Para decirle qué? Hola Kelly, por cierto, no estoy segura de querer continuar contigo, pero gracias por haberme abierto nuevos horizontes, cordialmente, Ruby.

—¿Se llama Kelly?

—Sí…— dijo entre dientes mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos —Soy una ruina sentimental. Y cuando veo lo que Emma ha conseguido contigo…Da envidia

—No tenemos como objetivo dar envidia a los demás. Vivimos lo que tenemos que vivir en el tiempo que se nos ha concedido.

—¿El tiempo que se os ha concedido?

—Sí, en fin, ya comprendes: Henry tiene ya 12 años…Habríamos podido conocernos antes y vivir muchas más cosas con anterioridad

—Sí…

—Quizás esa Kelly sea una fase obligatoria, el destino en suma

—Pff…El amor es demasiado complicado

—No te digo yo que no.

—Quizás tengas razón: una temporadita en el campo no debería hacerme mal.

—Eres bienvenida. Mientras, si tú quieres ir a buscar a Emma conmigo, será todo un placer.

Ruby sonrió de oreja a oreja y decidieron comer juntas antes de dirigirse las dos al hospital.

Y por supuesto, cuando aparecieron en la habitación, ya Emma estaba lista, volviendo loca a una pobre enfermera que había entrado a quitarle la perfusión.

—¡Ya le he dicho que no se mueva, Miss Swan!

—Está bien, sé lo que ha…

—¡Emma!

La bella rubia se quedó quieta al escuchar la voz de su compañera

—¡Regina, finalmente has llegado!

La bella morena se acercó y posó su mano en su antebrazo para calmarla

—¿Qué habíamos acordado?

—¡Lo sé, pero está tardando mucho para quitarme esta cosa!

—Si mantuviera la calma, lo habría hecho desde hace un rato— la enfermera se giró entonces hacia Regina —Pero la señora quería vestirse antes, resultado, se enredó con los cables de la perfusión y no tiene la paciencia de esperar.

—¡Qué sorprendente!— gruñó Regina —Emma, siéntate. Por favor

La bella rubia obedeció y Ruby frunció el ceño

—Eh, bueno, impresionante. ¿He de imaginar que también te echas cuando ella te lo pide?

Emma le mostró su dedo corazón bien rígido antes de dejar que le quitaran la perfusión, gratificándola con una mueca ya que la enfermera molesta no fue suave al quitársela. Cuando finalmente fue liberada, Emma no tardó en ponerse su chaqueta y, acompañada por Ruby y Regina, salir del hospital, no sin antes pasarse por la farmacia donde Regina cogió todo lo necesario para cuidar de Emma.

—Vaya, amiga, tendrás una enfermera a domicilio…Y no cualquiera

—Cierra la boca, Ruby

—Por cierto…Hay probabilidades de que me pase por Storybrooke dentro de poco también

—¿Ah sí?

—Sé que de todas maneras no podrías estar sin mí

—Ah, sí, eso es verdad: la indispensable Ruby.

* * *

Apenas pusieron los pies en su apartamento, Emma no tenía sino una idea: dejar Nueva York por Maine.

Atravesó el umbral de su apartamento y se derrumbó sobre el sofá, cuidando de no lastimar su hombro.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres esperar uno o dos días antes de tomar carretera?— preguntó inquieta Regina

—No…— Emma revisó con la mirada su apartamento —Hace ya tiempo que, en mi cabeza, esta ya no es mi casa. No hay mal que por bien no venga: ¡estaré en nuestra casa mucho antes!— sonrió ella

—Nuestra casa…— murmuró Regina, como si esa realidad acabara de darle un golpe en la cara.

Ruby, que seguía a las dos jóvenes, dejó la bolsa de Emma a sus pies.

—De todas maneras vas a tener que tener cuidado. Las acrobacias deberán esperar un poco.

—¡Ja, ja, muy divertida!— Emma se giró hacia Regina —¿Está de broma, eh?

Regina se giró hacia ella

—Está claro que en un primer momento iremos con calma

Emma se incorporó, lo que le hizo poner una mueca.

—No, ¿estás de broma, no? Hey, ¡yo no he firmado eso!

—Emma, estás quedando como la peor de las pervertidas…

—¡Ya, pero estamos hablando de sexo! ¡De sexo contigo!

Ruby rió, Regina no pudo esconder una sonrisa divertida.

—Bah, todo esto para decir que podríamos esperar uno o dos días. Además, no has acabado tus maletas.

—…

—Emma, si nos vamos ahora, te verás obligada a hacer múltiples viajes, y has escuchado al médico: hay que limitar los movimientos de momento. Y, no quiero ser melodramática, pero si quieres recuperar un puesto idéntico, deberás tomártelo con calma…

Emma lo sabía: Regina tenía razón, como tantas veces. Puso morritos, pero en el fondo, sabía que no soportaría una vida donde se viera disminuida, donde no pudiera ejercer su trabajo, donde tuviera que depender físicamente de alguien. Debía ir con calma.

—Ok, ok…Vamos a permitirnos dos días…

—¡Genial! ¡Eso nos va a dar tiempo para preparar una velada de despedida!— dijo entusiasmada Ruby aplaudiendo como una niña en su cumpleaños.

—Relativiza, eh, con los medicamentos que me han prescrito, el alcohol está prohibido…

—Parece que sin alcohol la fiesta es más loca— dijo Ruby —No es grave, beberé por dos.

Regina rodeó el sofá y dejó un furtivo, pero tierno beso en la frente de la bella rubia y frunció el ceño al incorporarse.

—Tienes fiebre…

—No, Regina, sencillamente tengo calor…Tengo cuatro capas de ropa puestas y hacía un calor del demonio tanto en el hospital como en el coche. Todo está bien, te lo aseguro.

Regina no insistió, pero se apuntó en la memoria comprobarlo más tarde.

—¡Bueno, chicas, no es que me aburra con vosotras, pero yo tengo un trabajo! Regina, nos hablamos para una pequeña velada mañana: yo traigo las pizzas.

—Entendido

Regina la acompañó a la puerta y Ruby posó su mano en su antebrazo.

—Cuídala. Emma es una mujer de acción, y nada le cuesta más que estar sin hacer nada. Se sentirá una inútil, incluso se pondrá irascible. No se lo tengas en cuenta, pasará.

Regina sonrió

—Gracias, por todo.

Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa

—De nada.

Y salió del apartamento. Regina entonces se dio la vuelta y vio, de espaldas, a Emma pasar de un canal a otro en la inmensa tele. Sí, los próximos días iban a ser complicados, sobre todo cuando se conoce la testarudez de la que podía hacer gala la bella rubia. Suspiró entonces mientras sonreía antes de unirse a su compañera en el sofá.

—Bien, ¿qué deseas hacer?

—Acabar con las cajas. Aunque sé que no estará listo todo, me gustaría al menos llevarme el máximo y más que nada lo esencial. Mañana llamaré a una empresa de mudanzas para alquilar un camión.

Regina sonrió.

—Tenemos tiempo

—Sí…Pero de todas maneras me gustaría que esto no se alargase.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tomémonos las cosas paso a paso. Hagas lo que hagas, no volverás a trabajar en al menos un mes, y lo harás como sheriff de Stroybrooke, Maine.

—Será una vuelta tranquila, en efecto— sonrió Emma. Pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borró.

—Hey…

—No es nada, solo que…¿Qué voy a hacer un mes entero? No te ofendas, pero Storybrooke es el tipo de pueblo que se conoce en unos días…

—Te mantendrás ocupada, estoy segura— sonrió Regina

—¿Ah? ¿Haciendo la comidita y las tareas de casa esperando que mi novia vuelva de la oficina? Demasiado poco para mí…

—Que va. Como nuevo sheriff, podrías conocer el sitio, a la gente, el nuevo sistema judicial. Llamaré a Graham para que te enseñe, y así la transición será menos dura.

—¿Graham?

—El sheriff actual, y al que tú reemplazarás cuando él se vaya.

—¿Ha sido trasladado?

—No, ha decidido dar un giro radical a su vida, una especie de vuelta a la naturaleza en Alaska, si comprendí bien…

—Espera…Yo iba a ser una simple adjunta y, ¿ahora me dices que voy a dirigir la oficina?

—Exacto— sonrió Regina —Salvo que, evidentemente, no te sientas capaz. Después de todo, no es más que un pequeño pueblo— dijo sarcástica.

—Ja, ja, muy divertida. Me siento capaz…En fin, cuando haya recuperado mi completa movilidad.

—Tu convalecencia no excluye ejercicio y una preparación para tu futuro puesto.

—Ejercicio, eh…— resopló Emma con expresión sugestiva.

—Y preparación: conocer el pueblo, la gente, pero también nuestro sistema, nuestra política…

—…y tener una relación de confianza con la alcaldesa— concluyo Emma —Una relación bastante…estrecha, ¿no?

Regina no pudo sino reír y asintió.

—Cierto. Un buen entendimiento entre el ayuntamiento y el despacho del sheriff es indispensable.

—Mejor que mejor…Imagino que el hecho de que la sheriff se acueste con la alcaldesa es una manera como otra cualquier de _estrechar lazos_

Regina sonrió y vio cómo de repente Emma se ponía sobre ella.

—Emma…— pero no hubo más advertencias, Emma al inclinarse, y querer apoyarse en el brazo herido, recibió como una descarga eléctrica en todo el brazo, lo que la hizo poner una mueca bien visible.

—Mierda…

—Aún es un poco pronto, miss Swan, para ese tipo de acrobacias

Emma gruñó antes de volver a sentarse con cuidado.

—Mierda…

—Esa boca— la sermoneó la bella morena —¿Quieres comer algo?

—Encantada…Porque la comida del hospital no me llenó para nada…

Regina no pudo reprimir una sonrisa antes de levantarse y hacerle unos de sus platos favoritos…

—¿Qué?...¿En serio?

—¿No quieres?

—Por supuesto que sí…Pero no me imaginaba que la gran cocinera Regina Mills podía rebajarse a hacer fideos chinos instantáneos…Es…asombroso.

—Lo hago para contentarte…Pero puedo hacerte brócolis al va…

—¡No! No, está bien…Gracias, Gina

La bella morena se sorprendió ante el apelativo, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, prefirió sentarse de nuevo al lado de Emma y, mientras esta se comía un bol de fideos, pasaba tiernamente su mano por sus cabellos, relajando a una Emma más que tensa, agotada.

Y al final, tras haber comido, y aunque Regina le había pedido que fuera a descansar, Emma había querido quedarse acurrucada con ella delante de la tele. Pero al cabo de diez minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida. La bella morena no se atrevió a moverse durante los treinta minutos que siguieron, pero cuando su brazo, sobre el que Emma se había acostado, comenzó a quedarse dormido, tuvo que decidirse a moverse, aunque con eso despertara a su compañera.

Pero, demasiado cansada y adormilada por los calmantes, Emma solo refunfuñó un poco, y se acostó en el sofá. Regina la cubrió con una mullida manta y cuidó de que estuviera cómoda, y su hombro bien colocado.

Se quedó velándola una hora más antes de ella, también, ser llamada por los brazos de Morfeo. Y como una madre con su hijo, dejó una lámpara encendida como guía, volvió a comprobar su temperatura, que juzgó normal, y dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta para poder escuchar cualquier ruido proveniente del salón.

* * *

Emma aún estaba dormida cuando Regina se despertó al día siguiente. Por precaución, comprobó que todo iba bien antes de preparar un copioso desayuno. Y fue el olor a pan tostado y a tortitas lo que despertó las papilas de la bella rubia. Abrió, primero, los ojos, feliz de encontrarse en un sitio menos aséptico que el hospital, después cuando se enderezó, su hombro la devolvió a la realidad al tirarle fuertemente. Y su gruñido captó la atención de Regina.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Me has dejado dormir en el sofá?

—Parecías estar durmiendo bien, no quería despertarte. ¿Tu hombro?

—Me tira…Pero es soportable.

—Te traigo tus pastillas.

En una bandeja digna de los más altos reputados chefs, Regina le llevó el desayuno a su compañera.

—¿Crees que estoy demasiado delgada? Porque esto claramente, si no es un engorde…

—Necesitas fuerzas para que tu convalecencia vaya mejor, y rápida.

—Hm, hm, ok. Hoy tenemos que empaquetar el mayor número de cajas. Voy a llamar para alquilar la camioneta, al menos para las cosas más importantes…El resto podrá esperar. ¿Me ayudas?

—Evidentemente. Ruby debe pasar alrededor de la siete de la tarde.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo…?

—Dejó un mensaje en tu teléfono esta mañana, pero aún dormías.

—¿Has mirado en mi teléfono?

—No, en absoluto. Al ver que tú no respondías al mensaje, me lo ha enviado a mi móvil también, precisando que imaginaba que aún debías estar dormida…

—Ah…Ok, lo siento…

Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes cosas que esconderme?

—¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Quizás solo fotos comprometedoras de mis borracheras con Ruby…Por lo general, hacíamos fotos tontas…

—¿Tontas? ¿En qué consistían?

—Oh, nada malo…

—¿Entonces?

—Hace ya bastante tiempo…Y era algo completamente estúpido: competiciones de camisetas mojadas, poses lascivas, besos…que no significaban nada, por supuesto

Regina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, bueno, pero es Ruby, ya sabes…Es como una hermanita, sería demasiado raro en caso contrario. Además, ella no es para nada lesbiana.

—Que tú sepas…— soltó Regina sin querer, pero en un tono, que hizo que se llevara la mano a la boca, pero los ojos como platos de la bella rubia atestiguaban que era demasiado tarde.

—¿Cómo que "que tú sepas"? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Nada

—Regina…¿Me estás mintiendo?

—…

La bella rubia se enderezó para mirarla a la cara.

—Suéltalo. ¿Por qué sabes tú algo que yo no sobre mi mejor amiga?

—No…es…nada…Ella quería contártelo, pero tú estabas en el hospital. Solo necesitaba hablar.

—¿Hablar de qué?

—Creo que preferiría abordar el tema contigo ella misma

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a esperar a esta noche?

—Ruby confía en mí

—¿Te ha dicho que no me cuentes nada?

Regina reflexionó unos segundos, recordando la conversación con la morena.

—Hm, no que recuerde

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que impide contármelo?

—La ética. Es su historia, su relación, su vida

—¿Su relación? Entonces se trata de eso: sale con alguien.

—…

—Venga, no seas tan cerrada. Entonces, se trata de Ruby que está de pareja con alguien…Eso es nuevo. Y es una relación complicada…¿Con un hombre casado?

—No

—¿Más joven? ¡Más viejo, es su tipo!— soltó

Regina sonrió pensando que también ella había hecho esas suposiciones antes de que Ruby soltara la bomba que ella misma se disponía a soltar.

—No, en realidad no.

—Espera…Es…Si no es eso, entonces…No…¿En serio? No me lo creo…En fin, quizás, pero…En fin, es raro…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Está saliendo con una chica?

Regina se encogió de hombros fingiendo no comprender.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Oh, déjalo, lo capto! Entonces, Ruby se ha pasado a nuestra acerca…Interesante. ¿Y por qué te lo ha contado a ti?

—Porque yo estaba ahí, y también sé escuchar. Necesitaba confiarse a alguien. Está fuera de su zona de confort, no sabía nada y creo que, tanto tú como yo, podríamos ayudarla.

—¿Qué sabes de esa chica?

—No gran cosa. Solo lo que me ha contado Ruby: es una clienta regular del restaurante que le dio su número con la esperanza de que Ruby la llamara. Ya hace quince días que esto dura.

—Bah, mierda…

—¿Estás decepcionada?

—No, en fin…Yo…me estoy dando cuenta de que estaba tan cegada con mi partida a Storybrooke y por estar con vosotros que he dejado de lado a Ruby…Nos contábamos todo, no nos escondíamos nada y ahora, me entero de que está con alguien desde hace quince días y no tenía ni idea. Y además es una mujer, y que, por encima de todo, ella debía estar perdida, y yo, sin ver nada.

—Emma…

—Y ahora, me voy a marchar mañana y nos veremos menos…Tengo la impresión de haberme perdido mi toque

—Ruby es consciente de que tú también tienes una vida, una vida que organizar, que vivir…

Emma entonces la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué te dijo ella? Quiero decir, sobre ellas dos. ¿Cómo lo está llevando?

—Está completamente perdida. Creo que lo de esta noche le vendrá muy bien.

—Sí, no se puede decir que haya sido la mejor amiga del año

—Todo se arreglará— la tranquilizó Regina —Alrededor de unas pizzas.

La sonrisa amorosa y reconfortante de su compañera devolvió la sonrisa a una Emma que se sentía fuera de lugar: convaleciente, ya no se sentía la policía que era, había dejado de lado a su mejor amiga…Solo faltaba que Regina acabara por cansarse de ella y de sus quejas.

—Di…No me vas a dejar, ¿no?

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Ya has visto que soy una nulidad como mejor amiga…También podría mandar a la mierda mi papel de compañera.

—No digas tonterías. Para nada has perdido a tu mejor amiga, ella sabía que dudarías de ti, de tus capacidades. Pero te lo aseguro, no tengo miedo al cambio, no tengo miedo a nuestra próxima vida juntas…Tampoco me preocupa que estés temporalmente incapacitada. Sé que estás llena de recursos, sé que te recuperarás completamente y que acogerás tu nuevo puesto de sheriff con más fuerza y más determinación. No tengo ninguna duda de ello, si no jamás te habría propuesto ese puesto que, aunque sea en un pueblo pequeño, conlleva de todas maneras unas responsabilidades hacia los ciudadanos que depositan toda su confianza en ti. No te ofrezco el puesto ni por caridad ni por conveniencia, te lo ofrezco porque sé que estás sobradamente a la altura… Y porque te van a adorar tanto como lo hago yo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me adoras?

—Y muchas otras cosas— le aseguró la bella morena —Así que, ahora, deja de creer que eres una inútil porque estés herida. Esas cosas pasan, no es la primera vez, y seguramente ni la última, hay que hacerse a ello, sobre todo con ese tipo de trabajo. Tengo miedo por ti, evidentemente, pero sé también que eres como el bambú que se dobla, pero que no se rompe.

—Wow…

—¿Qué?

—Parecen…parecen los votos de una boda

Regina entonces rió

—No es para tanto.

Emma sonrió, igual de divertida que Regina, pero en su fuero interno, esa declaración la trastocó. Regina no supo que esas palabras la habían conmovido mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

—¡Ok…Brindemos por…tu nueva vida!— enunció Ruby alzando una cerveza, mientras Emma alzaba su vaso de zumo, seguida de Regina que, por solidaridad, bebía una sidra ligera.

—¡Por mi nueva vida!

—¡Por nuestra nueva vida!

Intercambiaron una cómplice mirada y Ruby suspiró admirada, envidiosa por tanta complicidad y amor entre ellas. Cuando Emma captó su mirada, carraspeó.

—Ok, Rub'…Tengo que entonar mi _mea culpa_

—¿Ah sí?

—No he estado muy presente para ti de un tiempo a esta parte…Y…Lo siento. Pero que sepas que aunque esté a cientos de kilómetros no te voy a olvidar.

—¿Por qué me dices es…? Oh…Ok…— se giró hacia Regina —¿Lo sabe?

—Lo siento…— se excusó Regina

—No pasa nada…— Ruby se removió en su asiento y se trituró un mechón de cabello —Bueno, imagino que ya sabes lo de…ella

—De cierta manera

—Voy a buscar algo…en la cocina— dijo Regina, pero antes de llegar a levantarse, Ruby posó su mano en su antebrazo.

—No, puedes quedarte…Después de todo, fue a ti a quien se lo dije en primer lugar— y tras unos segundos de silencio, se lanzó —Se llama Kelly…

—Es un bonito nombre— concluyó Emma alzando su bebida.

—Sí…Yo…Me gusta mucho, es simpática y…Es diferente

—¿Diferente de con un hombre? Eso no lo dudo— sonrió Emma —¡Vivan las lesbianas!

Regina sonrió y Ruby reviró los ojos.

—Podría funcionar si yo fuera lesbiana. Pero, creo sinceramente que…quizás, ¿sea bi? Quiero decir, los hombres no me disgustan, nada más lejos, y las mujeres, bah…Es algo nuevo, pero tampoco lo rechazo. Estoy bien con ella, estoy bien con una mujer, lo que hace un mes no creía posible.

—Por algún lado se comienza siempre. Entonces…¿Crees que con ella vas a algún lado?

—No lo sé…No nos comemos mucho la cabeza.

—¿Acaso…acaso ya…en fin…ya sabes…ya…?— Ruby desorbitó los ojos y bajó la mirada, sus mejillas estaban rojas —Oh…Eso quiere decir que…¿sí?

Ante la turbación de Ruby, Regina posó su mano sobre la de Emma, lo que captó su mirada, y le hizo un ligero signo con la cabeza advirtiéndole que no, que todo lo contrario.

—Oh…Ok, no pasa nada, no es grave, ya llegará

—Estoy muerta de miedo. Con los tíos, sé qué hacer, pero con las chicas, es otra cosa…

—Si quieres…Podemos mostrarte— dijo Emma, irónica

—¡De eso nada!— dijo ofendida Regina

—¡Bromeaba! Pero, si quieres películas…

Regina suspiró antes de golpearse la frente con la mano.

—Emma…

El rostro de Ruby se volvió rojo escarlata.

—¡Qué vergüenza…!

—Hey Rub', te estoy tomando el pelo…Está bien tomarse tiempo.

—Es solo que…¿Y si al final no me gusta?

—Bah, al menos ya estarás segura.

—…

Emma se acercó a ella y posó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Hey, si necesitas un descanso y reflexionar, eres bienvenida en Maine. Nada mejor que la brisa marina y el olor a sardina para revitalizarte.

—Quizás…Tengo días acumulados que puedo cogerme…

—Si quieres invitar a esa Kelly…

—No, trabaja sin descanso. Y te confieso que quizás eso tampoco esté mal…

—¡Entonces todo dicho! ¡No lo dudes, te esperamos impacientes! Además, Henry va a adorarte. Ya tiene una tía completamente loca, tendrá otra igual de alocada.

—¿Huh?

—Mi hermana— precisó Regina —Y que conste, no está loca…es…original.

—¡Es guay ser original!— dijo Ruby enseñando sus mechas rojas dispersas en un océano castaño.

Las tres rieron y de esa manera transcurrió la velada, como si fuera la última, como si Emma virase definitivamente la página de su vida neoyorquina. Y así era: en dos días, Emma estaría en el coche de Regina rumbo a una nueva vida al lado de su compañera, de su hijo. Tenía miedo, jamás se había dado tanto en una relación, jamás había visto cómo su vida daba un giro tan radical y definitivo. Y sin embargo, no se imaginaba ni por asomo lo que las próximas semanas iban a aportarle.


	15. En Maine

**En Maine**

La noche fue corta: Ruby se había marchado bastante tarde, o temprano, según se mire, y Emma no había logrado conciliar el sueño, demasiado nerviosa ante la idea de comenzar una nueva vida en Maine.

A pesar de los calmantes, su hombro se había hecho notar y con bastante dificultad se levantó al día siguiente, ayudada por una bandeja con un suculento desayuno.

—Hm, ¿mereceré este mismo trato una vez en Storybrooke?

—Me temo que será temporal. Tengo que recuperar el atraso acumulado debido a este viaje.

—Lo siento, de nuevo.

—No pidas disculpas por el hecho de que te hayan disparado.

—Entonces no te ocuparás de mí…— puso morritos Emma

Regina reviró los ojos.

—Evidentemente. Cuidaré del futuro sheriff de mi ciudad.

—¿Solo del sheriff?

Como única respuesta, Regina le sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos antes de besarla tiernamente.

—No únicamente.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del coche se cerró, Emma no pudo evitar que la asaltara un amago de tristeza cuando giró la vista hacia su edificio. Regina se sentó al volante y miró a su compañera, que tenía la nariz pegada a la ventanilla.

—¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?

—Hm, sí…

—¿Lo lamentas?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es solo…una página de mi vida que paso, es extraño. Tengo la impresión de que, por una vez, tomo mi vida en mis manos. Que decido, finalmente, lo que voy a hacer, es raro.

—Emma, estás creciendo. Te conviertes en adulta.

—Ja, ja. Muy divertido.

Pero Regina sabía muy bien lo que Emma sentía. Sabía que necesitaría algunos minutos para decirle adiós a su antigua vida y abrazar la nueva. Cuando el motor arrancó, Emma se estremeció. Cuando vio que su apartamento quedaba atrás, después la ciudad, sintió como si un peso se elevara y otro lo reemplazara. Otras responsabilidades llegarían: un hijo que cuidar, una oficina de shriff que dirigir, una vida de familia que vivir. Tantas cosas nuevas que asimilar. Tantas cosas que le daban tanto miedo al igual que la atraían.

Emma se quedó dormida en el coche y no se despertó sino cuando el cartel de «Storybrooke» estuvo a la vista. Se frotó los ojos y constató su nuevo entorno: bosques, el mar, campos…Se incorporó y se giró hacia una Regina concentrada en la carretera.

—¿Yo…me he dormido?

—Sí, profundamente— sonrió Regina —Lo necesitabas

—Hemos llegado— constató

—Sí, a casa

—A casa…— repitió Emma con una sonrisa

—He llamado a Henry durante el viaje, está tan impaciente que Granny ya no logra contenerlo.

—Me lo imagino…— sonrió Emma —Yo también lo estoy

Pero Regina notaba a Emma algo inquieta, un poco a la defensiva, entrando en un mundo que no era el suyo. Sabía que lo desconocido podía ser aterrador, pero ella estaría ahí, tanto tiempo como pudiera, ella estaría a su lado.

Y cuando el coche se detuvo delante de Granny's, Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta que ya Henry apareció corriendo, abriendo con un estruendo la puerta de la cafetería. Cuando Emma salió del coche, él se frenó de repente, con su mirada fija en el cabestrillo que mantenía el brazo herido de Emma en su sitio. Casi impresionado y asustado, no se atrevió a acercarse más.

—¡Hey, chico, aún no soy de cristal, ven aquí!— dijo Emma, divertida, extendiendo el otro brazo

Él lanzó una mirada hacia su madre que le hizo una señal de que estaba todo bien, después no dudó por un segundo en estrechar a la bella rubia entre sus brazos. Ella se arrodilló para estar a su altura y lo rodeó con su brazo sano.

—¡Te he echado tanto de menos, pequeño monstruo!

—¡Yo también! Pero ahora estás aquí, te vas a quedar, ¿no?

—Sí, chico. Me voy a quedar.

—¡Guay! ¿Ves, Granny? ¡Te lo había dicho!

La anciana salió de la cafetería, visiblemente exhausta.

—Ya era hora de que vinierais, este pequeño diablillo me ha sacado de los nervios.

—Henry, te dije que te portaras bien— sermoneó Regina

—¡Lo he hecho, te lo prometo! ¡Eh, Granny, díselo!

—Se ha portado bien, Regina. Solo estaba impaciente por volver a veros a las dos, no podemos culparlo.

La bella morena suspiró antes de, a su vez, estrechar a su hijo en sus brazos.

—También te he echado de menos.

—¿Vamos a casa?

Regina miró entonces a Emma.

—No lo sé. ¿Emma?

La bella rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja y con un suspiro lleno de esperanzas dijo

—Sí, vamos a casa.

* * *

Ya había atravesado varias veces la puerta de esa casa, pero, en ese momento, ese acto cargaba un simbolismo más fuerte. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de la mansión, inspiró profundamente.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas?— dijo Henry dejando su propia mochila en la entrada.

—El camión vendrá a lo largo del día. Tendré que volver a Nueva York para arreglar algunas cosas, pero no corre prisa.

Henry sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Es genial que estés aquí.

—Sí, aún no me lo creo de verdad, pero…Tengo algunas semanas de descanso por delante para hacerme a la idea.

—¿Te duele?— preguntó él mirando el cabestrillo.

—Tira bastante…Pero me estoy curando e irá a mejor— vio que Henry se mordía el labio inferior —Una bala nunca es buena cosa— le dijo ella

—¿Tuviste miedo?

Emma comprendió que su hijo necesitaba hablar, comprender, saber. Ella lo condujo entonces al salón mientras que Regina subía las cosas de Emma a la habitación.

La bella rubia se sentó en el sofá, con su hijo a su lado.

—Ok, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

—¿Qué se siente?

—Quema…Es como si te dieran descargas por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Has tenido miedo de morir?

—Sí

—Yo también he tenido miedo…

—Lo sé. Pero ahora todo está bien— pero la actitud y la mirada de Henry le mostró que aún no estaba del todo sereno —Hey, Henry, estoy bien. Y ahora, estoy aquí, y no tengo la intención de marcharme. Para decir toda la verdad, creo me hará muy bien cuidar de la seguridad de una pequeña ciudad como esta. Ciertamente habrá menos posibilidades de que me disparen.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa, pero de repente miró fijamente a su madre

—He tenido miedo de perderte, ¿sabes? Y no habría podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Lo sé, cariño. A veces hay cosas que se nos escapa y de las que no tenemos el control.

—Lo sé…

—Pero ahora está todo bien, te lo aseguro— ella le sonrió despeinándole.

—Sí, menos mal…No sé lo que haría si…Bueno, si mamá…o tú…

—Hey, nada de pánico, ¿ok? Vamos a evitar pensar en cosas negativas y concentrarnos en lo positivo.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Bah, yo en Storybrooke!— dijo ella alzando su brazo con orgullo.

Henry no pudo evitar reír, divertido ante las mímicas de la joven. Cuando Regina volvió a bajar, se sintió aliviada al ver a su hijo y su compañera riendo. Sí, la vida tomaba un rumbo que apreciaba bastante…

* * *

—Ok…Estoy cagada— afirmó Emma, sentada en el borde de la cama, apretándose nerviosamente los dedos.

—Cálmate, no es gran cosa

—¡Anda que no! Me vas a presentar como nueva sheriff de esta ciudad ante el consejo municipal. Es flipante.

—Es normal que lo haga. Tú representarás el lado judicial de la ciudad.

—¿Y pos casualidad, el hecho de que me acueste contigo no les va a suponer problema alguno?

—En primer lugar, no nos _acostamos_ juntas, somos una pareja, lo que implica relaciones íntimas, cierto. En segundo lugar, eres más que capaz para ese papel dado tu pasado.

—Manipulas las palabras.

—Es mi trabajo— sonrió Regina —No estés nerviosa.

—Fácil de decir para ti. Mírate, estás tan hermosa en ese traje…Y yo apareciendo con mis vaqueros, mi chaqueta de cuero y mis cabellos despeinados…

—Estarás perfecta. Además, tampoco te pido que hagas un discurso de entrada.

Hacía quince días que Emma se había mudado con Regina. Quince días en los que se había presentado, poco a poco, a los comerciantes de la ciudad, a las diversas instituciones, no solo como compañera de la alcaldesa, sino también como nueva sheriff.

Había conocido a Graham algunos días antes, este se había cogido el día para explicarle el funcionamiento del puesto, pero también los trucos que debía saber sobre algunos ciudadanos especiales como Leroy que tenía una molesta tendencia a acabar sus días con algunas cervezas. Era evidente que estaba muy lejos de peleas entre capos de la droga, robos con violencia y asesinatos de prostitutas. Tampoco estaba segura de si había prostitutas en esa ciudad.

—Estarás perfecta, Emma

Esta se levantó, se reajustó la camisa y se recogió el pelo en una alta cola de caballo. Se miró en el espejo y se pasó la mano por el hombro aún débil, pero ya sin cabestrillo. Regina no había mentido: la había cuidado cada día, cambiando con paciencia sus vendajes, vigilando para que se tomara la medicación y se alimentara correctamente. Henry y ella no le habían dejado tiempo para que se hundiera en el aburrimiento y en cuanto podían, salían en familia, como le gustaba decir a Henry, al restaurante o de paseo descubriendo la ciudad y sus alrededores. Lo habían hecho tan a menudo que Emma ya conocía el menor recodo de la ciudad y sus alrededores, incluido el bosque.

Además, los habitantes se habían mostrado particularmente acogedores. Después de haberla conocido meses antes como la madre biológica del hijo de la alcaldesa, ahora era la compañera de esta misma alcaldesa. Y hoy, sería presentada como la nueva sheriff que comenzaría su labor dentro de un par de semanas.

Emma jamás había sido buena hablando, eso había sido lo que la empujó a dejar las clases tan rápidamente. Así que cuando Regina le dijo que sería preferible que antes que tomara sus funciones, fuera presentada en el consejo municipal, Emma había, en un primer momento, entrado en pánico. Pero con la ayuda de Henry y Regina, había sabido superar su miedo: después de todo, si tenía que convertirse en el nuevo sheriff, tendría que hablar muchas veces en público.

No, lo que le molestaba más era que Regina se había puesto en peligro por ella. Regina había garantizado su integridad para que ella tuviera este puesto. No podía decepcionarla, no podía avergonzarla. Debía estar a la altura y demostrar que no tenía ese puesto porque fuera la compañera de la alcaldesa, sino porque tenía capacidad para hacerlo. Inspiró profundamente.

—Ok, vamos allá.

* * *

El consejo municipal de Storybrooke no tenía nada de impresionante: estaba constituido por cinco personas, aparte de Regina, de los cuales algunos rostros ya conocía bien la bella rubia: Granny, Archie, el psicólogo de la ciudad, pero también el Sr. Gold, uno de los influyentes inversores de la ciudad, Graham, el actual sheriff y Snow Blanchard, la directora de la escuela primaria.

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, Emma de cara a ellos, Regina a su lado. Y mientras esta última hablaba, la bella rubia los miró uno a uno: algunas caras parecían amigables como Granny o incluso Archie, otras eran más bien neutras como esa Miss Blanchard…Y otras parecían totalmente cerradas como Gold que ocultaba más mal que bien, si se podía decir que lo intentaba ocultar, su animosidad frente a esa nueva cara de la ciudad.

—Bien, dejo que Miss Swan se presente, así como su recorrido.

Emma entonces se tensó: era su turno. Se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó.

—Hm, sí, buenos días…a todos. Yo…conozco a algunos de ustedes, a otros solo…de vista…— echó un vistazo a Gold, que seguía con su rostro impasible —Bueno. Me presento, Emma Swan, 30 años, trabajaba en la policía de Nueva York. Yo…Estoy ansiosa por tomar posesión de mi nuevo puesto, que pienso tomarme muy en serio.

—¿Es verdad que le dispararon?— preguntó Archie con expresión inquieta.

—Sí, es verdad. Una bala perdida. Pero todo va bien. Y mi convalecencia aceleró mi llegada aquí. Finalmente, no hay mal que por bien no venga— sonrió —Estoy ansiosa por tomar posesión de mis funciones y…

—¿Cómo una joven de ciudad puede dar un giro de 180 grados y venir a instalarse en Maine?— preguntó Gold, con un tono que pretendía ser neutro, pero que parecía más acusador que otra cosa.

—Oh, bueno…Seguramente no desconocerá que mi hijo vive aquí. Él me encontró ya hace unos meses y así descubrí esta ciudad.

—¿El hecho de que mantenga una relación con la alcaldesa no ha precipitado las cosas?

Emma se tensó y de repente sintió cómo Regina se acercaba un poco más a ella.

—Señor Gold, no mantenemos una relación— respondió Regina

—¿Ah no?

—No. Mantener una relación tiene una connotación peyorativa y sugiere que sería efímera. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Miss Swan y yo somos una pareja, una pareja que, así lo espero, será duradera.

Emma nunca se había sentido más orgullosa de Regina que en ese momento. Y el rostro crispado de Gold le dio incluso alas.

—Soy muy consciente de que la situación puede parecer ambigua, pero sepan que soy tan capaz como el agente Graham aquí presente para realizar este trabajo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo podría estar? ¿No tuvo usted complicaciones con la policía en su juventud?

Una vez más, Emma fue tomada por sorpresa, y una vez más Regina salió en su rescate.

—Veo que ha hecho los deberes antes de venir, Gold. Cierto, Miss Swan tiene antecedentes policiales, pero fue antes de su mayoría de edad, lo que significa que, hoy, su registro de antecedentes está borrado.

—Creo, sinceramente, que gracias a ese pasado soy una buena poli. Conozco los engranajes de la justicia, y también los atajos. Puedo desplazarme a ambos lados de los barrotes. Mi integridad jamás fue puesta en cuestión en Nueva York, siempre he realizado un buen trabajo hasta que me he llevado una bala por exceso de celo. No soy una cabeza loca y, como usted ha subrayado, ahora tengo una familia y ningún deseo de morir como héroe o mártir. Hice malas elecciones, tuve malas compañías, y pagué el precio. Hoy estoy limpia y no tengo nada que ocultar.

Gold suspiró entonces y Regina no pudo sino sonreír.

—Bien. Graham ya ha hecho el traspaso y no es sino cuestión de días, lo máximo dos semanas para que Miss Swan tome posesión del puesto. Espero que sepamos darle el recibimiento que sabemos brindar por aquí.

Todos asintieron, menos Gold que se quedó inmóvil, mirando con ojos atravesados a la bella rubia. Después, cada uno se levantó al acabar la reunión, y se adelantaron a saludar a la recién llegada. Evidentemente, Gold no se tomó la molestia de hacerlo y prefirió abandonar el despacho sin una mirada hacia ninguna de las dos mujeres.

—Hay que disculparlo. Gold es un hombre… puede ser amable…cuando se lo conoce…y cuando duerme— sonrió Granny

—Sí, quizás— dijo Emma mientras su mirada buscaba a Regina que había desaparecido.

* * *

—¡GOLD! ¿Cómo se atreve?

El hombre se giró y enarboló una sádica sonrisa.

—¿Por favor, querida? ¿Habré rasguñado a la brillante y dura Miss Swan?

—En absoluto. Y si ese era su fin, ha fracasado.

—Hablando de fracasos…Espero que la tasa de criminalidad, que se acerca al cero, no remonte.

—Miss Swan es más que capaz de llevar las riendas de la oficina del sheriff.

—Si usted lo dice. Para nada su juicio está nublado por su relación.

—Soy imparcial. Y si piensa que puedo poner en peligro a mi ciudad sencillamente porque tengo sentimientos por…

—Oh, pero no lo pienso, querida, estoy seguro. Es interesante cómo el destino hace bien las cosas, ¿no es verdad? La madre biológica de su hijo es poli. ¡Qué maravillosa causalidad que Graham haya tenido una epifanía y quiera largarse!

—¿Está acaso sugiriendo que he empujado deliberadamente a Graham para que deje su puesto para colocar a Emma aquí?

—¿Es así?— dijo divertido

—Gold, está sobrepasando los límites. Y aunque el 80% de los terrenos de la ciudad sea suyo, el sillón de la alcaldía es mío y como alcaldesa podría quitarle las ganas de estar buscando problemas donde no los hay.

—¿Amenazas, Miss Mills? ¿Habré tocado un punto sensible y encontrado el interruptor de su autocontrol?

—Lo único que va a encontrar es a una Regina Mills más feroz que nunca.

—Y bien…¡Qué combatividad! La necesitará, supongo. Con ella a su lado, imagino que pasará el bache.

—…

—Porque es evidente que ella la apoyará.

—Métase en sus asuntos.

Gold entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Está al menos ella al corriente?

—…

Entonces él rio, provocando una mueca en el rostro de Regina.

—Interesante. Ahora comprendo mejor su llegada a la ciudad.

—…¿Regina? ¿Algún problema?

Emma acababa de aparecer justo detrás de Gold que no se movió ni un ápice. Emma se acercó, pasó por delante de Gold y se colocó al lado de Regina. Las dos frente a él, miraron fijamente al hombre que acabó por desistir.

—Buen día, señoras.

Después pasó ante ellas, rozando el hombro de Emma que hizo una mueca antes de girarse hacia su compañera.

—¿Regina?

—Ese desgraciado…

—Hey, cálmate…Jamás te he visto tan enfadada con alguien. ¿Qué te ha podido decir?

—Nada…Él y sus alusiones.

—¿Qué? ¿Sobre mí? ¿Sobre nosotras?

—Da igual. No tiene ningún poder sobre tu nombramiento. Da igual que esté a favor o en contra, no cambiará el hecho de que soy yo quien tiene la última palabra.

Emma sabía que Regina no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero de momento, solo quería volver a casa y quitarse esa camisa y ese traje demasiado estirado para ella.

* * *

Regina tuvo que quedarse en el despacho y Emma decidió ir a refrescarse las ideas a Granny's. Cuando se acodó en la barra, la anciana fue a su encuentro.

—Nos volvemos a ver.

—Sí…Tengo la impresión de que este bar será mi lugar de concentración.

—Muy bien. Tendré una clienta fija.

Emma sonrió antes de notar que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué le sirvo?

Cuando vio quién llamaba, se tensó y, antes de responder, se giró hacia Granny.

—Oh, deme solo un plato de patatas fritas.

—¿Patatas fritas? ¡Entendido!

Después ella cogió la llamada.

—¿Diga?

— _¡Hey, rubia!_

—¡Hola Rub'! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

— _No gran cosa…¿Y tú?_

—Igual…Acabo de ser presentada por Regina ante el consejo municipal.

— _Ay…Conociendo tu amor por hablar en público, no debe haber sido coser y cantar._

Emma sonrió: solo Ruby la conocía mejor que su propia madre.

—Sí, tú lo has dicho.

— _Entonces, ¿cómo ha ido?_

—Ha sido raro. La mayoría estaba entusiasta. Solo había un único reacio, pero Regina ha dicho que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Y tú, cuenta con…Kelly, ¿era así?

— _Oh, bah, eso…Hemos acabado_

—Mierda, Rub', lo siento

— _Yo no, estuvo bien. Lo hemos dejado amigablemente._

—Entonces, ¿piensas que definitivamente las mujeres no son lo tuyo?

— _No lo sé…Necesitaría tomar algo de distancia, sabes…_

De repente Granny volvió con el plato de patatas fritas y Emma le dio las gracias con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, después la anciana se quedó cerca, limpiando la barra.

—Yo…Sí, ya veo.

— _He cogido unas vacaciones de unos días, y pensaba que…_

—¿Qué?

— _Que podría hacer un pequeño descanso…en Maine_

—¿En serio? ¡Estaría genial, de verdad!— después echó un ojo hacia Granny —¡Sí, estaría muy bien que vinieras!

— _Entonces, está hecho. ¿Cuándo podría aparecer?_

—Estaría bien que vinieras antes de incorporarme al puesto, para poder así estar de verdad juntas.

— _¡Ok, anotado! ¡Podré ir a lo largo de la semana!_

—¡Estaría bien! Este fin de semana celebramos el cumpleaños de Robin, la sobrina de Regina

— _Entonces, quizás debería esperar…_

—No, no, ¡cuantos más locos seamos más reiremos! Esta noche se lo comento a Regina, y te lo confirmo, ¿ok?

— _Ok. Tengo que dejarte, un rompe pelotas me está guiñando los faros._

—¿Rub, estás en el coche?

— _¡Estoy parada! En un semáforo en rojo, cierto, pero parada…_

—Sabes que los semáforos no se quedan en rojo para siempre, ¿lo sabes, no?

— _Ahhhh, de acuerdo, ya decía yo que se estaba alargando mucho_

Emma reviró los ojos.

—¡Ok, ciao, Rub'!

Ella colgó, con la sonrisa en los labios antes de que Granny se colocara delante de ella.

—¿Están buenas las patatas?

—…

—¿Miss Swan?

La bella rubia la miró antes de apoyarse en la barra, acercándose a ella.

—Granny, tengo que decirle una cosa

—¿Qué?

—Es sobre su nieta

—¿Ruby? Pero…

—Va a venir acá

—¿Qué? ¿A Storybrooke? Pero…

—Está claro que aún tienen cosas que arreglar, pero…Viene a cambiar de aires, y estaría bien en que no insistiera si ella rechaza hablar, al menos de momento.

—Al menos sabe que vivo aquí

—Oh, sí, lo sabe, se lo he contado todo: su versión de la historia y el hecho de que ha encontrado su paraíso aquí.

—¿Y acepta de todas maneras venir?

—Para ser sincera, pienso que, en estos momentos, está un poco perdida, y no ha pensado mucho en ello.

—¿Perdida? ¿Tiene problemas?

—Oh, nada que no pueda solucionar una pequeña estancia en el campo, no se preocupe.

—…

—Debe dejarle tiempo, ¿ok?

—Mi nieta, a la que no he visto desde que tenía tres años, va a venir a mi ciudad…¿Estaré preparada…?

—Lo sabrá cuando la vea.

Cogió una manzana que había sobre el mostrador y la mordió ávidamente.

—¡Me voy!

Y Granny vio cómo la joven se marchaba alegremente. Entonces sonrió, estrechando contra su pecho el vaso que estaba secando.

* * *

—¿Cómo va el dolor?

Emma estaba con el torso desnudo, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y Regina aplicándole con cuidado y dulzura una pomada sobre su cicatriz.

—Va…Tira un poco menos, ¡pero pica que es un gusto!

—Está cicatrizando, es una buena señal.

—Sí…Mientras, es un poco pesado.

—Paciencia…Irá bien.

—Ya me conoces, la paciencia y yo…Ah, por cierto, Ruby me ha llamado hoy

—¿Cómo está?

—Ha roto con Kelly, pero parece que de mutuo acuerdo.

—Lo siento mucho por ella. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Parece aliviada, pero creo que necesita cambiar de aires. Le gustaría pasar unos días aquí.

—La acogeré con gusto bajo nuestro techo— sonrió Regina terminando de aplicarle la pomada —Tápate.

Emma obedeció antes de girarse hacia ella.

—Le he propuesto que venga para el cumpleaños de Robin, ¿he hecho bien o no?

—Por supuesto. Eso le hará muy bien.

—Ok, le enviaré un mensaje para confirmárselo— Emma entonces suspiró mientras se acostaba de lado para mirar cara a cara a Regina —La confrontación con Granny será interesante

Regina desorbitó los ojos comprendiendo lo que estaba en juego.

—Me había olvidado por completo de ese hecho

—Al menos se aclararán las cosas. Los secretos de familia son realmente una mierda.

—…

Emma acarició la mejilla de su compañera.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, lo sé— sonrió Regina antes de acercarse y besarla tiernamente.

—Por cierto…Me siento algo mejor, entonces….

—No

—Pero…

—Emma, he dicho que no. Sobrestimas tus fuerzas y en quince días deberás incorporarte a tu puesto.

—Ok, entonces…Solo lo mínimo…Ya sabes…— Regina sonrió antes de incorporarse y mirarla —¿Qué?

—Tú no puedes hacer nada…Pero yo…

Y sin esperar, se deslizó bajo el edredón y de repente Emma se tensó.

—Wow…O…Ok…Yo…¡Regina!

* * *

En Maine.

Si un día le hubieran dicho a Ruby que se encontraría ahí, se habría reído a mandíbula batiente. Pero el hecho es que el aire marino y el paisaje salvaje tenían algo de tranquilizador. Inhaló profundamente cuando su coche atravesó el cartel de acogida de la ciudad y cuando llegó a la calle principal, gracias a las indicaciones de Emma, habría jurado ya haber estado ahí. Se detuvo delante del cartel de un restaurante y comprobó su GPS: tres kilómetros más, y habría llegado.

Pero tras cuatro horas de viaje, su estómago gritaba de hambre y el suave aroma a pollo frito que salía del restaurante la incitó a realizar un parón en él. Empujó la puerta y una camarera bastante bajita, menuda y pelirroja la acogió.

—¡Bienvenida a Granny's! ¿Está sola?

—Sí

—Sígame

—Oh, euh, no, cogeré algo para llevar.

—Muy bien, diríjase al mostrador, allí la atenderán.

—Gracias

—De nada.

Ruby entonces obedeció y se sentó en uno de los taburetes esperando pacientemente a que alguien viniera a tomarle la comanda. Entonces un muchacho joven, que probablemente flirtearía con la mayoría, apareció frente a ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Hm, querría un perrito caliente y un Ice Tea.

—¿El perrito clásico?

—Mostaza, kétchup, sin cebolla. Para llevar.

—¡Hecho!

La muchacha se quedó ahí, recorriendo el Granny's con su mirada, apreciando la decoración de los sesenta y a los respetables y tranquilos clientes. Era un cambio bastante grande con respecto al bar donde ella trabajaba con sus jugadores de fútbol que llegaban bastante tarde, que gritaban a pleno pulmón y rompiendo jarras de cerveza. Entonces sonrió: si tuviera que servir en este tipo de local, las cosas serían más sencillas, y su trabajo sería mucho más agradable.

Después su mirada se cruzó con una silueta que pasó por delante de sus ojos, tras el mostrador: una mujer de edad avanzada, sonriente, con un moño mal hecho y con gafas redondas como las abuelas de los cuentos de hadas. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el camarero volviera y dejara delante de ella una bolsa con su comida.

—¡Aquí tiene! Son diez dólares. Ruby sacó algunos billetes y los dejó sobre el mostrador —¿Está de paso? Creo que no la he visto antes por aquí.

—Hm, sí, solo de paso…Gracias.

Y antes de salir, lanzó una última ojeada a la anciana que hizo lo mismo, y volvió a su coche.

—Mike, ¿quién era?

—Ni idea, Granny. Una nueva que está de paso

Granny se quedó mirando la puerta y entrecerró los ojos: ¿y si…?

* * *

—¡Aquí está!— casi gritó Emma bajando corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Emma, tranquila, por el amor de Dios!— se alteró Regina saliendo de la cocina.

—Sí, hm…lo siento.

Regina no pudo enfadarse por mucho tiempo con Emma, mucho menos cuando esta ponía morritos como los que ponía Henry. Sí, ella siempre se dejaba vencer.

—Sé prudente. Sería una idiotez que se volviera a abrir tu herida.

—Tienes razón— y de repente el timbre se oyó y Emma saltó en el sitio —¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya está aquí!

Regina movió la cabeza, sobrepasada por tanta inmadurez por parte de su compañera, pero era consciente del bien que la llegada de su mejor amiga le hacía: desde hacía días Emma estaba que se subía por las paredes por no poder hacer lo que le pareciera. La llegada de Ruby le cambiaría un poco las ideas, y todo sería para mejor.

Cuando Emma abrió la puerta, las dos se saludaron dando grititos estridentes y saltitos. Regina se quedó detrás, admirando ese pintoresco espectáculo.

—¡Ahhh, Rub' estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! ¡Bienvenida a Maine!

—¡Heyyy, si un día me dijeran que metería el pie en un pueblo llamado Storybrooke!— intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa antes de que la mirada de Ruby se desviara hacia Regina —¡Hey, hola Regina!

—Bienvenida a mi casa, y a mi ciudad.

Se dieron un beso y entonces Henry apareció.

—¡Ruby! ¡Llegas antes de lo previsto!

—¡Sí, el camino fue bien! ¡Hola, mocoso!— dijo ella despeinándole

—¡Hey, mi pelo!

Las tres mujeres estallaron en una carcajada ante un Henry que intentaba peinarse de nuevo.

—Ruby, Henry te mostrará tu habitación.

—Gracias otras vez por dejar que me quede

—Es un placer

—¡Venga, ven, Ruby!— dijo alegre el adolescente. La bella morena entonces lo siguió —¡Voy a enseñarte la casa!

—Bien.

Emma y Regina los siguieron con la mirada, divertidas.

—Bien, no sé quién de los dos, si tú o Henry, está más excitado ante la idea de la llegada de Ruby.

—Estoy feliz de que esté aquí. Parece que está bien, tenía miedo de que estuviera algo deprimida, pero parece que todo está bien.

—No hay que fiarse nunca de las apariencias. Pero, sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, parece que está bien y sobre todo feliz de estar aquí.

—Esto le hará mucho bien. Y quién sabe si no acaba por encontrarle encanto a esto y termine quedándose.

—¿Encanto?

—Sí, un o una habitante podría llamarle la atención.

—¿No tendrás la intención de montarle aquí un speed dating?

—¿Qué? No…Acaba de salir de una ruptura, eso no estaría bien. Solo quiero que se recupere.

—Tienes razón. Deberías llevarla a dar una vuelta por la ciudad esta tarde. Yo tengo papeleo que hacer, no volveré tarde. Zelena y Robin solo llegarán a última hora de la tarde.

—Ok— concedió Emma antes de besarla furtivamente —Gracias, cariño

Regina sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Nada de locuras

—Prometido mamá.

* * *

—Y está es mi habitación.

—Wow…Chico, esto es tan grande que ya he olvidado dónde estaba la mía.

Henry rió.

—Sube las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

—¡Ah sí, es verdad! Entonces…¿Cómo va la convivencia entre tus madres y tú?

—¡Es genial! Tengo la impresión de que esta casa adquiere un nuevo aliento. Todas las noches vemos un poco la tele, los fines de semana jugamos, pasamos el tiempo juntos. No tengo recuerdos de que mi madre haya sido tan feliz…Si no contamos con Ma' Dani, claro.

—Por supuesto. Es genial. Estoy contenta por todos vosotros.

Henry entonces sonrió.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Oh, la rutina…Algunos días de vacaciones en Maine me harán descansar de la locura que es Nueva York.

—¿Por qué no te instalas por aquí?

—¿Qué?— Ruby se echó a reír —Oh, no, la vida en el campo no es lo mío. Soy más de las de quedarme dormida con las pitas y las sirenas de los polis…

—Ya, Emma también decía eso antes…

—…

—Quizás necesites encontrar una motivación aquí

—¿Una motivación?

—Bah, para Emma fuimos mi madre y yo.

—Creo que no tengo ningún hijo perdido en Maine…En cuanto a un posible romance, no gracias, ya lo he vivido y por ahora me voy a dedicar a lo que sé hacer mejor: gandulear.

Henry entonces sonrió.

—Tienes razón…A mí también me gustaría hacer eso…pero los deberes me esperan.

—¡Mala suerte, chico!

—¡Hey, Rub' baja! — gritó Emma a los pies de las escaleras.

Cuando la joven bajó, Regina ya no estaba.

—¿Regina no está?

—No, trabaja. Estoy encargada de enseñarte la ciudad. Ya verás, será un cambio con respecto a Nueva York.

—Oh, te creo completamente…

* * *

—Bueno…De verdad hay que rebuscar mucho para encontrar el encanto…— suspiró Ruby cuando acabaron de recorrer la ciudad —¿Y cuánto tiempo dices que te llevó descubrir lo que me has enseñado en dos horas?

—Calla. Esta ciudad es genial, los habitantes son simpáticos…Es un cambio de verdad con respecto a Nueva York.

Ruby se echó a reír.

—¡Bah, eso está claro!

Emma fijó su mirada hacia delante y se mordió el labio superior.

—¿Quieres…beber algo?

—¿Por qué no? Por cierto…¿Cómo se tomó la gente tu llegada?

—Bastante bien. Creo que el hecho de que sea compañera de la alcaldesa me ha ayudado mucho.

—Ah, enchufada…

—¡Cierra el pico!— sonrió Emma mientras empujaba la puerta de Granny's. La bella rubia se dirigió a una mesa en la que tomaron asiento, una frente a la otra. Y ante la mirada fruncida de Ruby hacia la barra, Emma le dio un golpe con el pie por debajo de la mesa —¿Algún problema?

—No, no…Bueno, no sé…

—¿Rub'?

La bella morena la miró

—Emma…Me has traído aquí, porque…

No tuvo necesidad de decir nada más: la ligera sonrisa ladeada de la bella rubia y su mirada media baja le arrancaron las dudas.

—No…No has hecho esto…

—Yo…

—¡Acabo de llegar! ¡No has podido esperar al menos un día!

—Lo siento…Como dice el dicho: a hierro candente…

—…Ya, ya, lo sé

Y de repente una mujer de edad, que Ruby reconoció como a la que había visto unas horas antes, apareció delante de ellas.

—Señoras. Emma, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, Granny, genial de hecho…Granny…

—¿Su amiga está de paso?

Emma se quedó quieta y miró a Ruby.

—Euh, sí…Una amiga de Nueva York…Es euh…

—¿Sí?

De repente Ruby se giró por completo hacia la mujer y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Hola…abuela

Granny se giró hacia Ruby y repentinamente empalideció. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió hasta que Emma carraspeó.

—Sí, bueno…eso era.

—¿Ru…Ruby?

—Yo misma— dijo la morena sin pestañear —Curioso, ¿eh?

Emma notó que la atmosfera se hacía pesada y como si todo el restaurante también se diera cuenta, los clientes se callaron.

—Pero…¿Co…Cómo?

—Creí que Emma te había hablado de mí.

—Sí…Así es, pero no imaginaba verte un día.

—Sí, lo supongo…Es duro que tu pasado te golpeé en plena cara.

El tono acido de la joven heló la sangre de la anciana que de repente se recompuso y recobró constancia aclarándose la garganta.

—Ha llegado la hora…

—Así parece.

Emma sintió el pesado ambiente y lamentó enseguida haber traído a Ruby al Granny's, pues su amiga había venido a Maine a distraerse y corría el peligro de que se llevara una mala impresión tras ese encuentro.

—Euh, bueno, creo que deberíamos…

—…Emma, ¿puedes dejarnos, por favor?

El tono seco y autoritario de su amiga no le dio ninguna posibilidad de replicar. Asintió, envió una ligera mirada a Granny, después a Ruby: una le sonrió dulcemente, la otra bajó la mirada. Se levantó, deslizó entre la mesa y Granny y lanzó una última mirada antes de salir del restaurante.

—Mierda…— suspiró.

En el local, la bella morena se quedó sentada, igualmente estática como airada mientras que Granny suspiró.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Es tu local, después de todo— dijo ella haciendo una rápida señal hacia el asiento libre. Granny se sentó y juntó sus manos encima de la mesa, cruzando sus dedos.

—Supongo que tienes preguntas.

—En realidad no…Sé todo lo que tengo que saber: nos diste la patada y acabaste por hacerte una vida en Maine. Fin de la historia— Granny hizo amago de reírse —Me alegro que te haga reír…

—En absoluto. Solo estoy sorprendida ante las distorsiones que ha sufrido esa historia. En primer lugar, jamás puse a tu madre ni a ti de patitas en la calle. Tenía, cierto, una visión de la vida que podría parecer severa. Solo quería que mi hija no echara a perder su vida acunándose en ilusiones infantiles.

Ruby carraspeó.

—Claro, mientras fuera tu manera de ver las cosas….

—Eso es falso. Siempre le di libertad a tu madre. Hizo elecciones que no eran las mías, y bastante a menudo. Jugó con fuego y, en su inconsciencia, te arrastró con ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Eras muy pequeña para acordarte, pero…Tu madre siempre vivió a todo tren. Vivía el día a día, pero cuando quedó embarazada, sin saber ni siquiera de quién, los problemas comenzaron. Tuve que hacer que entrara en razón para que no se pusiera en peligro, ni a ella ni a ti, y llevar a término el embarazo en buenas condiciones.

—…

—Cuando naciste, tuve esperanzas de que tomara el buen camino, que finalmente madurara y decidiera llevar una vida sana, una vida contigo. Pero no fue así…Volvió a caer en sus excentricidades, y en sus locuras y, sin quererlo, yo participé en ello: acepté cuidarte mientras pasaba las noches fuera de casa. Casi te crié yo sola durante tus primeros tres años. Incluso la ayudaba financieramente para que ni a ella ni ti os faltara nada. Pero un día, dije basta.

Ruby escuchaba su historia. Y si al entrar en el restaurante estaba segura de lo que sentía por esa mujer, ahora sus convicciones se derretían como nieve al sol a medida que escuchaba ese río de palabras, que se parecían a un cuento de mal gusto. Muchas cosas parecían irreales: no se acordaba ser criada por ese mujer los primeros años de su vida, no recordaba el hecho de que su madre hubiera estado tan poco presente.

—La puse entre la espada y la pared: le cortaría el grifo si no retomaba las riendas de su vida. Si no se comportaba como una madre para su hija. Nos peleamos, me lanzó a la cara que yo no la quería de verdad, porque si así fuera, jamás le habría dado la espalda…Y al final, una mañana, me levanté y ya no estaba en su habitación. Corrí hacia la tuya, pero también habías desaparecido. Solo dejó una pequeña nota sobre tu camita.

—¿Una nota?

Granny frunció el ceño.

—¿Emma no te la ha dado?

—Quizás pensó que estando como estaba no iba a tomarme la molestia de leerla y directamente la habría roto.

—Entiendo…

—¿Qué decía en la nota?

—Pídele a Emma que te la dé.

—Te lo pido a ti.

Granny suspiró y se enderezó.

— _Mamá, jamás seré la que tú quieres que sea. Mi vida me pertenece y la de mi hija también. Dices que quieres mi bien, amarme, pero yo no puedo, no puedo más. Un día, quizás, vuelva y te sientas orgullosa de mí—_ Ruby frunció el ceño, sorprendida —La leí y releí tantas veces que me la sé de memoria

—¿Por qué no nos buscaste?

—¡Dios Santo!...Si lo hice, durante meses: por todos lados, en todos los Estados Unidos. Hice llamamientos, coloqué carteles…Pero estabais ilocalizables…Las autoridades me dijeron que yo no podía hacer nada porque ella era mayor de edad, y sobre todo porque seguramente habría pasado la frontera…Durante un tiempo mantuve la esperanza, pero al final, me rendí a la evidencia: habíais desaparecido. A veces, miraba las niñas e imaginaba que eras una de ellas. Pensé en cada uno de tus cumpleaños, y recé para que tu madre cuidara de ti, que estuvieras bien, que estuvieras escolarizada…

—Lo estuve. Mi madre no era la madre del año, cierto, pero se ocupó de mí, como pudo.

—Cuéntame

El primer pensamiento de Ruby fue mandarla a paseo, pero suspiró, volviendo a pensar en sus últimas palabras.

—Estuvimos en Canadá. Conoció a alguien, que nos ayudó mucho…Que me crió, al que casi llamé papá.

—¿Pero?

—Murió en un accidente de coche…Mi madre perdió el norte…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Volvimos a los Estados Unidos y tuve que abandonar mis estudios para ayudar a mi madre. Luchamos, pero salimos adelante.

—Está bien…

—¿No quieres saber?

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo murió?

—…

—Cáncer. Si hubo algo que no pudo dejar fue el tabaco…Era su pequeño pecado, como decía. Al final, eso acabó con ella.

—Lo siento…Si hubiera sabido…

—Por lo visto no podías saberlo. Ella siempre me dijo que tú la habías echado porque nunca pudo ser la niña que tú deseabas.

—Eso no es verdad. Siempre quise lo mejor para ella, para vosotras. Sufrí con vuestra ausencia…

—…

—Ruby, sé que hemos perdido unos años preciosos, años basados en mentiras, incomprensiones, en sobreentendidos. No pretendo ser una santa, y jamás podría culpar a tu madre…En el fondo, seguro que tuve que ser esa mala madre a la que ella detestaba. Si hubiera sido abierta de mente, probablemente no habría sentido la necesidad de huir, de llevarte con ella.

—…

—Quizás podríamos…

—¿Qué? ¿Convertirnos en familia?

—Al menos entablar un diálogo…Tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos, y descubrir, ¿no?

—Probablemente

—Si no lo deseas…

—Me voy a quedar unos días por aquí, así que…

Granny sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

—Supongo que ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Ven cuando quieras.

Ruby esbozó una ligera sonrisa, la primera desde que habían empezado a hablar, lo que abrió una ligera esperanza en Granny de crear de nuevo lazos con su nieta, a la que había creído perdida para siempre.

Se despidieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y Ruby salió del local, encontrando a una Emma apoyada en su coche, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

—¿Y?

—Tienes un morro…

—¿Voy a necesitar decirle a mi compañera, la alcaldesa, que habrá que limpiar la escena de un crimen?

Ruby rió.

—Eres idiota

—Quizás, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

—Puede funcionar. No es amor a primera vista, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Nada está cerrado

Emma sonrió

—No está mal. Regina me habría matado si yo hubiera estropeado tu estancia desde el primer día.

Ruby sonrió.

—Podría haber sido peor, esto está claro.

—¿Cuál es la continuación?

—La continuación es…veremos. No estoy cerrada al diálogo.

—¡Genial! Regina acaba de mandarme un mensaje: tenemos que recoger el pastel para la pequeña.

—Recuérdame cuándo es que llegan

Emma miró su reloj.

—Dentro de una hora.

—Ok, vamos

—Rub'…¿Todo ok?

La bella morena le sonrió y la agarró por los hombros.

—Todo ok.

* * *

—Ok, tu chica ve las cosas a lo grande, ¿no?

En el asiento de atrás del coche, una tarta de tres pisos, toda en verde y rosa, decorada minuciosamente.

—Apenas, apenas…

—Bueno, cuando uno ve donde vive, se ve que no hace las cosas a medias

—¡Hey!

—¿Qué? Es verdad, ¿no?

—Es…una mujer entera…De orígenes latinos, eso dice todo…

—No me puedo imaginar cómo sería en la cama…

—Y ni lo intentes, gracias

Ruby rió antes de mirar cómo desfilaba el paisaje ante ella.

—Por cierto, hablando de eso…Con Kelly…

—Es una fase. Bueno, creo…

—Entonces, ¿nada de atracción por las chicas, al final?

—Ni idea

—Da igual, pasé lo que pasé, estaré aquí para ti.

—Gracias

—Mientras, ¿estás preparada para asistir a un cumpleaños en Maine?

—¡Más que nunca!

* * *

—¿No crees que te has pasado con los globos?— dijo divertida Emma al ver a su hijo inflar el globo numero veinte.

—Bah, ¿qué pasa? A ella le encantan los globos.

—Ya, di más bien que te mueres por hacer un concurso de helio

—¡Pero no es verdad!— rezongó él

—Ok, Rub', ¿me ayudas en el buffet? Regina no debe tardar, me gustaría que descansara y no tuviera que hacer gran cosa a su regreso.

—¡Qué generosidad! Eres tan caritativa con tu novia…Jamás lo has sido tanto conmigo, eh…

—En primer lugar, jamás hemos estado juntas. Y en segundo lugar, es Regina. No hay nada más que añadir.

—¡Ja, ja, buen argumento!— dijo entre dientes, Ruby —Hey, chico, deberías ir despacio con el helio y venir ayudarme a colgar esta banderola antes de meterme con el buffet.

—¿Chico?— dijo él asombrado —¡No soy pequeño!

—Ya hablaremos cuando la pubertad llame a la puerta— dijo irónica ella

—¡Ruby!— le sermoneó la bella rubia

Ruby se echó a reír agarrando a Henry por los hombros para conducirlo hacia la banderola, bajo la mirada divertida de Emma. Y los preparativos fueron avanzando y finalmente Regina volvió del ayuntamiento. Cuando ella vio la decoración y el buffet casi acabados, sonrió aliviada.

—Wow…

—¡Chachán! ¿Y?— dijo Emma abriendo los brazos, orgullosa de lo que habían hecho.

—Está magnífico. A Robin le va a encantar— dijo al ver el enorme 9 que flotaba por encima de una marea de globos —¿No…nos os habéis pasado con los globos?

—Ah, fue Henry…— soltó Emma

—¡Hey! ¡Ella adora los globos!— se excusó Henry.

—Ya, ya, eso y el helio…— añadió Ruby inmediatamente

—Estoy contenta de ver que lo habéis acabado casi todo— suspiró Regina

Emma frunció el ceño y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Todo bien?

Regina se masajeó las sienes.

—Duro y largo día…

—¿Quieres descansar hasta que llegue Zelena?

—No…Solo voy a tomarme una aspirina…

Regina desapareció en la cocina y Ruby cruzó una mirada inquieta con su amiga.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, yo…No sé…Estos últimos días está cansada y sus migrañas son recurrentes. Creo que trabaja demasiado, pero al ser alcaldesa, no puedo decirle que vaya con más calma, ya sabes…

—Lo sé

—De un tiempo acá, es solicitada en todas partes: se ocupó de mí y de mi hombro, ha tenido que estar ahí en las pruebas médicas de su hijo, y los próximos festivales de la ciudad…Creo que ha sido mucho. Cuento con este cumpleaños para que se relaje un poco.

—¿Cuándo te incorporas al trabajo?

—En dos semanas. Aún tengo tiempo para aclimatarme. Oh, ayer fui a buscar mi uniforme…En serio, echo de menos el azul marino…El marrón definitivamente no va con mi tez— ironizó la bella rubia.

—Sea cual sea el color, estarás deslumbrante con él— dijo Regina que volvía con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—¿Estás algo mejor?

Regina asintió, pero Emma no se convenció del todo. Esos últimos días, le parecía que Regina estaba constantemente fatigada: se acostaba temprano y solo se despertaba cuando sonaba el despertador. Comía poco y estaba segura de que la comida que le preparaba para el almuerzo quedaba sin tocar. Se masajeaba a menudo las sienes y cuando podía, prefería ponerse las gafas, cosa que hizo en ese momento al volver de la cocina. Evidentemente, Emma le había hablado de ello, ir a ver al médico solo para estar tranquilas, o cogerse algunos días de descanso, pero Regina se había negado a todo, poniendo como excusa que era una fatiga pasajera.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de su sobrina, y Regina tenía otras cosas en que pensar que no en una pequeña migraña. Emma no había insistido: sabía que Regina aún guardaba muchos misterios y, después de todo, no hacía mucho tiempo que estaban juntas. Ya llegaría el momento en que la bella morena se sintiera finalmente cómoda para confiarle sus secretos.

Mientras tanto, ella la cuidaría, como la bella morena lo había hecho durante esos últimos quince días. Sabía que Regina no era de las de dejarse mimar, así que haría lo que llevaba haciendo ya algunos días: la vigilaría ofreciéndole pequeña atenciones, alegrando su día a día, relajándola.

—¡Ok, ya no deben tardar!— dijo nervioso Henry

—Deberías cambiarte antes. Nosotras vamos a hacer lo mismo— dijo Emma a Ruby que asintió antes de subir con Henry a los cuartos.

—Buena idea— respondió Regina que no se demoró. Emma la siguió, y cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ella, vio que Regina volvía a masajearse las sienes.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Asqueroso día…

—¿Estás segura?

—…

Emma condujo a su compañera al borde de la cama y la obligó a sentarse.

—Gina, háblame

—Es…No es nada, solo cosas administrativas

—Solo eso, ¿estás segura?

—…

Regina clavó entonces su mirada en la de su compañera y la acarició el rostro.

—Sí, prometido.

Pero Emma no estaba convencida, y no era la primera vez que sentía que algo atormentaba a su compañera, pero siempre pensaba que no era el momento. Hoy otra vez esa impresión emergió y, hoy otra vez, el cumpleaños de Robin no era el momento para cuestionar a la bella morena.

Ella suspiró y Regina posó sus manos sobre las de ella.

—Hey…No es nada, te lo aseguro.

—Sí, seguramente…— resopló Emma antes de levantarse y acercarse al armario —Ok, entonces, algo guay, eh

—Algo así, sí— sonrió Regina que se levantó a su vez colocándose detrás de su compañera. Ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la bella rubia.

—¿Qué haces?

—Adivina…

—No…no tenemos tiempo…

—¿Estás segura?...— susurró Regina en el oído mientras dejaba caber la camisa al suelo antes de atacar los enganches del sujetador. Y cuando el busto de su compañera estuvo desnudo, Emma se giró y le agarró los puños.

—Stop

—¿Perdón?

—Sé qué intentas hacer

—¿Ah sí?

—Regina, en algún momento tendremos que tener esta conversación

—¿Qué conversación?

—Sobre lo que no quieres abordar conmigo. Ese tema que parece atormentarte. Ese tema que incluso Henry parece conocer, e imagino que tu hermana también. ¿Y sabes qué? Incluso pienso que la ciudad entera lo sabe. Si crees que no me he fijado en sus alusiones, en sus miradas atravesadas. Hay algo, lo sé.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo sentí ya hace meses, creo, incluso, que lo sentí en Halloween: me escondes algo. Y si antes no llevé el tema más lejos fue porque pensaba que lo nuestro era algo reciente, que era demasiado pronto…Hoy estoy cansada de esperar que vengas a mí.

—…

—Regina, yo te abrí mi corazón cuando te enseñé la tumba de mi hermano, uno de los únicos temas, junto con el de Henry, que era un secreto bien guardado. Me dije que sería un detonante para ti, para que te acercaras a mí, para que me hablaras. Pero has seguido muda, evasiva. Y no sé lo que es peor: que no me digas nada o que arrastres a Henry en esto.

—Tú…No lo entiendes…

—Claramente. Y por la sencilla y única razón de que no lo sé— suspiró —No estoy enfadada contigo. No sé la gravedad de tu secreto: ¿es un pasado tormentoso? Si así fuera, debes saber que el mío tampoco fue de color de rosa, puedo comprender. Si es otra cosa, bueno…dímelo. Estoy lista, Regina, estoy lista.

En ese momento preciso, y calvando su mirada en la marrón de su compañera, Emma creyó de verdad que Regina iba a hablar. Y cuando Regina abrió la boca…sonó el timbre, haciendo estallar la burbuja que la bella rubia había sabido crear con esas palabras. Regina retrocedió, intentando secar las lágrimas nacientes, antes de entrar en el baño.

—Mierda…— dijo Emma mientras recogía con rabia su sujetador del suelo. Se puso una simple camiseta azul marino y se cambió de vaqueros. Se giró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño antes de suspirar. Tocó suavemente —Gina…Bajo. No tardes— después dejó la habitación, dejando a una Regina en lágrimas, pegada a la puerta, con la cabeza entre las manos.

* * *

—¡Hey! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Robin!— dijo Emma al abrir la puerta

—¡Gracias, Emma!

—Buenos días, Emma. ¿Regina no está?

—Oh, sí, acaba de llegar. Quería cambiarse antes— aseguró la bella rubia

Entonces Henry y Ruby bajaron a su vez y mientras Robin y Henry saltaban el uno en los brazos del otro, Ruby se colocó al lado de su amiga.

—Zelena, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Ruby. Ruby, te presento a Zelena, la hermana de Regina.

—Wow…No os imaginaba así…Tan diferente la una de la otra.

Zelena rió.

—Oh, eso es porque nuestra madre era una incorregible golfa

Ruby se quedó parada.

—Oh, lo siento…Yo…¿He metido la pata?—suspiró ella girándose hacia Emma

—No, tranquila

—Habéis hecho un milagro con la decoración…Los globos, ¿no son demasiados?

Ruby y Emma se echaron a reír.

—Oh, eso es cosa de Henry, pero parece que tu hija nutre un amor incondicional hacia el helio.

—Hm, ya veo…Eso puede proporcionarnos algunas ideas simpáticas post-fiesta— dijo ella haciendo un guiño a la rubia

—Me cae bien— sonrió Ruby girándose hacia su amiga —Oh, imagino que sois las peores compañeras de velada que uno puede temer tener.

—¡Mamá! ¿Has visto el buffet? ¡Es genial!

—Cariño, acabamos de llegar y ya tienes la nariz en las golosinas. ¿Tengo que recordarte tu última visita al dentista?

Robin bajó la mirada y cuando Zelena se giró hacia Ruby y Emma que la miraban interrogadoramente, se explicó.

—Casi se desmayó en la silla del miedo que tenía.

—¡Qué compasión por tu hija! ¡Eso hincha el corazón!— dijo de forma irónica Emma

—No es así, adoro a esa pequeñaja— rió ella —¿Y usted tiene hijos?

—Oh no…Tendría que encontrar el compañero ideal para eso. Y además no creo tener instinto maternal.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo. Eso viene con el tiempo.

—Quizás— sonrió ella

—¡Ah, ahí estás hermanita!— exclamó Zelena al ver a Regina bajar —¿Estás bien?

—S…Sí, sí. Algo cansada— respondió ella echando una ojeada a Emma.

Esta última bajó la mirada y eso no pasó inadvertido ni a Ruby ni a Zelena, pero ninguna mencionó nada.

—¿Bueno, listas para celebrar el noveno cumpleaños de mi hija querida?

—¡Máma! ¡Qué vergüenza!— gruñó Robin que ya tenía las manos en el bol de los caramelos.

—¡Hey, zaca las pezuñas de ahí! ¡Delincuente de las golosinas!— gritó Zelena

Ruby la siguió y dejó a solas a Emma y Regina.

—¿Estás mejor?- preguntó la rubia

—Sí, gracias. Emma, yo…

—Entonces bien— cortó Emma mientras se dirigía a su vez al salón, dejando a una Regina contrariada, pero que no dejó transparentar nada al atravesar el arcó que llevaba al salón. Se unió a su hermana y sobrina, así como a su hijo y compañera, con una sonrisa de fachada que no engañaba, en cambio, a nadie, a no ser a los niños, demasiado ocupados hablando de la comida y de los regalos.

El buffet fue asaltado por todos, después llegó el momento de algunos bailes, llevados por los niños.

—¡Venga, ven, mamá!— pidió Henry. Y a pesar de su naciente migraña, Regina no pudo decirle no a su hijo. Comenzó a bailar de forma divertida bajo las miradas de Emma y Zelena.

—Entonces….¿Problemas en el paraíso de la familia Swan Mills?

—…No

—Mientes muy mal. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Quizás me lo puedas decir tú

—¿Perdón?

Emma se giró por completo hacia Zelena

—Me esconde algo, lo sé. Y también sé que tú estás al corriente, eres su hermana después de todo.

—No sé de lo que hablas…

—Mientes peor que ella— sonrió Emma —No te echo la culpa. Imagino que mantienes el silencio porque ella te lo ha pedido, al igual que Henry, por cierto.

—Emma…

—No te culpo. Si concierne directamente a Regina, prefiero que sea ella quien me lo cuente. Espero que no se trate de algo como que esté casada con otra, o que tenga una amante, o peor, un amante. Quizás haya matado a alguien, y como representante de la justicia, duda en contármelo…No lo sé, me imagino muchas cosas

—Emma, te lo ruego

—Dime que estoy montándome películas— Emma miró a Regina, bailando y riendo de oreja a oreja, mientras se decía que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida —Dime que no me esconde nada— se giró hacia Zelena, con la débil esperanza de que ella le dijera que se estaba montando películas, que Regina no le escondía nada. Pero cuando se chocó con el silencio de la bella pelirroja y con sus ojos suplicantes, lo supo. Sonrió tristemente —Pensaba que me amaba

—¡Por Dios, Emma, te ama, no lo dudes nunca!

—Si me amara, me diría la verdad.

—No pienses eso. Es…Es difícil para ella.

—…

—Tiene tan poca confianza en los demás. Siempre ha tenido que contar con ella misma: nuestros padres, nuestra madre le dio la espalda, yo la dejé de lado. Cuando Danielle murió, se encontró sola con un hijo. Ella viene de lejos, pero las cicatrices están aún ahí. Hay cosas que solo curarán con el tiempo. Pero si ahora te alejas…Tú la perderás y ella jamás recuperará las fuerzas para recobrarse.

Emma frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a Regina: sí, amaba a Regina, no podía negarlo. ¿Podría superar los secretos que ella aún escondía? ¿Tendría la paciencia de esperar a que ella se abriera? ¿A que tuviera confianza en ella? La respuesta la había encontrado: sonrió y avanzó para sustituir a su hijo.

—¿Me permites?— este último sonrió y retrocedió, dejando a sus madres bailar juntas. Regina perdió su sonrisa y se crispó —Te esperaré— concluyó Emma

—¿Perdón?

—Da igual lo que escondas: un amante, un cadáver, da igual…Esperaré a tener tu confianza para que me lo digas.

—Emma, tienes mi confianza

—No. Si así fuera, me lo habrías dicho. Pero te comprendo. Yo también pasé años antes de convencerme de que ya no estaba sola: que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, tenía a mis padres a mi lado, después a mi hijo, y finalmente a una compañera. Puedo comprender que sea duro, y estaré aquí para ayudarte, convencerte de que valgo la pena.

Regina sonrió y le acarició la mejilla

—Tú vales la pena, jamás lo he dudado. Emma…Te amo…

—Yo también te amo— sonrió Emma antes de darle un tierno beso.

—¡Agggg, COGED UNA HABITACIÓN!— gritó Zelena tirándoles encima algunas palomitas de maíz, lo que hizo reír a los niños, a Ruby y a la misma pareja.

La atmosfera entonces se suavizó, aunque, en un rincón de su mente, Regina guardó que no debía tardar mucho para hablar con Emma, o la perdería. Había evitado el drama ese día, pero, ¿podía abusar de la paciencia de la bella rubia para hacerla esperar más tiempo? Un día la verdad estallaría y debía ser ella quien la dijera. Desafortunadamente, ese feliz día de cumpleaños, ella no tenía idea de que esas risas compartidas, esa intensa alegría en familia, esos rostros que tanto quería…ya no los volvería a ver.


	16. Tormentas

**Tormentas**

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo entre el buffet, el baile, los juegos y, finalmente el helio con el que los Mills se divirtieron.

—¿Sabéis que podría arrestaros por utilización ilícita de helio?— dijo divertida Emma al ver a Zelena, Ruby, Henry y Robin esnifar de prácticamente todos los globos que Henry había inflado. Delante de ellos, Regina y Emma los miraban con los ojos como platos

—Dios mío, son unas crías…— suspiró Regina.

—Y que lo digas— añadió Emma —¿Cuándo los paramos?

—Cuando desgraciadamente ya no haya más. Y vista la cantidad inflada por Henry, vamos a tardar una buena hora.

Zelena, por lo que se veía, estaba imitando a un astronauta en la gravedad, mientras Ruby, muerta de risa, le golpeaba el hombro, incapaz de pararse.

—Se han caído bien esas dos

—Eso parece

—Le va a venir bien a Ruby quedarse aquí algunos días. Esperemos que la situación con su abuela no la empuje a marcharse antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo la he…cómo decirlo…empujado hacia ella esta tarde…

—¿Y?

—Bah, no sé. Podría haber ido peor según ella

—Bien…Está…Bien. En fin, imagino. No me gustaría ser desterrada del Granny's porque mi compañera haya decidido ser altruista.

—Ya, lo sé, es un don…

—…Un don, ¿es esa la palabra?

—¡Ja, ja, qué gracioso!— lanzó una ojeada hacia su amiga —Hey, y si Ruby se divirtiera aquí y decidiera quedarse, ¿estaría guay, no?

—No voy a menospreciar mi ciudad, pero está claro que hay otros lugares peores que este para cambiar de vida. Tú te las apañas bien.

—Apenas llevo aquí quince días. Mi hombro aún me tira y siento como hormigas en el brazo de vez en cuando, aún no estoy en plena forma.

—¿Hormigas? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Cada una con sus secretos— soltó Emma sacándole la lengua.

—Emma, yo…

—Hey, era una broma. No voy a volver sobre el tema. En cuanto a mi hombro, imagino que es una de las consecuencias de haber recibido una bala.

—Deberíamos de todas maneras hacer un control en el hospital.

—Ok…Si tú también te haces uno.

—¿Per…Perdón?

—Tus migrañas, que no paran. Y, aunque lo encuentre sexy, a menudo cuando te dan te pones las gafas.

—Estoy sobrecargada en estos momentos. Y siempre he padecido de migrañas, comenzaron cuando era adolescente.

—¿No tienes tratamiento para ello?

—Tenía, pero al ir creciendo, la dosis cambió y han sido incapaces de encontrarme una que me valga.

—Entonces, mañana iremos al hospital— dijo Emma

—…

Después la bella rubia se levantó y se dirigió a Ruby y Zelena que no paraban de vaciar los globos, mientras que los niños habían abandonado eso para lanzarse al buffet, donde Regina los encontró.

—Vale…los dos…despacio.

—¡Tía Regina, es un cumpleaños genial! ¡Gracias!

—Imagino que hubieras querido pasarlos con tus amigos, pero…

—No, en realidad no. Prefiero estar en familia.

La bella morena frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada hacia su hijo que hundió su cara en su vaso de granadina: definitivamente los secretos eran tradición en esa familia. Felizmente, Zelena había aceptado quedarse a dormir ahí, lo que le daría ocasión para hablar mañana con su sobrina.

Cuando el cansancio se hizo presente en los niños y cada uno clamaba por su cama, Regina y Zelena los subieron a las habitaciones, dejando a Emma y Ruby solas comenzando a recoger.

—Ha sido una tarde genial…para un pueblo como Storybrooke.

—¡Qué graciosa! He visto divertirte como una niña con Zelena y ese helio…No engañas a nadie. Confiesa, adoras este pueblo.

—Solo llevo aquí unas horas.

—Y las primeras impresiones son a menudo las buenas. Te vas a quedar aquí una semana, ya veremos si tu opinión cambia de aquí a tu marcha.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que podría echar de menos Maine?

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sé…Soy una chica de ciudad, Emma. Para mí, las pitas, las sirenas, el gentío, las esperas….el día a día

—Eres tonta…— rio Emma —Podrías encontrar algo interesante en esta ciudad…

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Las sardinas, las pintorescas tiendas, las ardillas del bosque?

—No…Quizás algo como…¿Un hombre?

—Oh, por favor…

—O una mujer, como prefieras

—Venga ya. Tú y tu chica habéis hecho estallar el contador de lesbianas por aquí

—Ah, ¿ahora entonces eres lesbiana?

—No, no lo sé…Ciertamente bi, da igual, me importa poco, no hay manera alguna de que me enamoré en este agujero perdido.

Emma suspiró, un sonrisa en los labios imaginando que le recordaría esa frase a su amiga cuando la viera, efectivamente, perdida por los encantos de alguien.

* * *

Los niños se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida y antes de que Regina bajara a reunirse con Emma, fue atrapada al vuelo por Zelena que la condujo a su habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Emma sospecha algo

Regina se paralizó y bajó la mirada

—Lo sé. Antes de llegar vosotras, discutimos del tema

—Oh…Mierda, Regina, no puedes seguir escondiéndoselo eternamente. Realmente estoy sorprendida de que no lo haya averiguado ella misma en cuanto llegó. Quiero decir, ¿hace cuánto…quince días? Me asombra que nadie se haya ido aún de la lengua.

—No es un tema que venga así como así en una conversación

—Pero podría haber palabras o reflexiones que hayan atizado su curiosidad.

—Quiere que mañana vayamos al hospital.

—¿Lo sabe?

—No, por supuesto que no. Su brazo se entumece más que de costumbre…Y quiere que yo consulte lo de…mis migrañas.

—¿Son cada vez más frecuentes?

—Sí

—Regina…

—Lo sé, lo sé

—Eres una completa inconsciente. Si Emma estuviera al corriente, podría ayudarte, apoyarte…

—…Tener piedad

—Ella no es así. Y ese argumento podría haber valido cuando no estabais aún juntas. Ahora, está anticuado

—…

—Si vais al hospital, allí podrían…

—Lo sé. Eso también lo sé— se masajeó las sienes —Yo…Tengo que decírselo

—Sería el momento. Y sabes que cuando lo sepa, tendrá todo el derecho a guardarte rencor— Regina la fusiló con la mirada —¿Qué? Empiezas a conocerla, y yo, también

Regina suspiró y Zelena se acercó a ella.

—No estás sola— la bella morena sonrió y su hermana la empujó —Venga, vamos a acabar esta hermosa velada en compañía de tu novia y su amiga.

* * *

Cuando se unieron a Emma y a Ruby, estas estaban fregando la loza.

—Oh, dejad eso chicas, lo haremos todo más tarde— dijo Regina

—Así ya estará hecho— sonrió Emma —Y Ruby yo hemos tenido la idea de acabar con las palomitas saladas…De todas maneras, a los chicos no les gustan. Así que ya ves…para no desperdiciar.

—Por supuesto— sonrió Regina besando su mejilla —Mientras, ven

Zelena y Ruby se sentaron en los sillones frente al sofá donde se sentaron Regina y Emma.

—Ha sido un buen cumpleaños, a Robin le ha encantado.

—Hablando de Robin…¿No habrá ningún problema en el cole, verdad?

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno…Encuentro raro que haya querido un cumpleaños solo con la familia, sin amigos. Tiene nueve años, es la edad en la que nos gusta tener a nuestros amigos alrededor.

—Es difícil para ella integrarse en una clase donde todos tienen dos o tres años más que ella— y ante la mirada perdida de Ruby, Zelena explicó —A los tres años se le diagnosticó altas capacidades. Aprendió a hablar mirando los anuncios de la tele. Fue escolarizada en casa hasta los cinco años antes de entrar en la guardería, pero rápidamente sus capacidades de aprendizaje sobrepasaron las expectativas de los profesores y la hicieron pasar de clase…

—Ha debido ser duro…perturbador para ella— dijo Ruby

—Se ha construido una coraza, incluso más cuando ha comprendido que su padre jamás estará a su lado.

—Puedo entenderlo. Yo jamás conocí al mío— sonrió tristemente Ruby —Un triste punto que tenemos en común

—Además se ha aproximado a su primo al que considera como a un hermano, su único verdadero amigo

—Sentí que él sabía algo, definitivamente mañana le hablaré dos palabras— respondió su hermana

—Yo hablaré con Robin. Mientras, ¡brindemos!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Bah, por el cumpleaños de mi hija, por supuesto!

Las copas tintinearon y las risas se expandieron durante una buena parte más de la noche, hasta que la razón, y sobre todo el sueño, las hicieron ir a acostarse. Zelena se fue al cuarto de su hija, mientras que Ruby se acostó en la habitación que Emma había ocupado en Halloween. Emma y Regina se acostaron en su cama, agotadas por ese intenso día.

La bella morena cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo mientras que Emma se quedó un rato velándola, aunque acabó por quedarse dormida rodeando a su compañera con sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta, Emma se despertó varias veces durante la noche sin saber realmente por qué. Lo único que sabía era que, en cuanto abría los ojos, los posaba en Regina. Inquietud latente o extraña premonición, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que debía comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

La mañana siguiente presenció una atípica reunión: Ruby fue la primera en levantarse, después apareció una Zelena apenas despierta.

—¿Ya está levantada la neoyorquina?

—¡Ajá! En Nueva York me despierto con las sirenas a las cinco de la mañana…Es una costumbre.

—Hm…¿Café?

—Encantada.

Después bajaron Henry, Robin y Emma

—¿Regina aún duerme?

—Sí, está cansada. No es que nos hayamos acostado anoche muy pronto— sonrió ella

—¿Café, supongo?

—No, prefiero un chocolate

—¡Igual!— soltaron a la vez Robin y Henry —Entonces, ¿qué hacemos hoy?— preguntó el adolescente

—Bueno, no sé lo que piensa Zelena, pero…Es el cumpleaños de Robin, le toca a ella decidir, ¿no?

La pequeña se sorprendió ante esas palabras y desorbitó los ojos.

—No sé…

—¿No hay nada que te gustaría hacer?

La pequeña rubia frunció el ceño, como si pensara intensamente.

—Hm, quizás…

—¿Sí?

—La playa

—¿La playa?— dijo asombrada Emma —¿No hace aún algo de frío?

Era cierto que a finales de marzo el tiempo aún no acompañaba. Y más ese día en que el cielo había decidió cubrirse de un espeso manto grisáceo. Robin se encogió de hombros y Ruby se levantó de repente.

—¡Pues yo apuesto por la playa! ¡Aún no he tenido la ocasión de meter los pies en el agua helada de Maine!

—Muy bien entonces…¡Será la playa!— concluyó Emma —Lo que tardemos en prepararnos y avisar a Regina

Todos asintieron con fervor y rápidamente desayunaron. Emma volvió a la habitación en la que Regina se estaba empezando a despertar.

—Hey, cucú. Te he traído un café.

—Oh, gracias…Os habéis despertado pronto…

—Ya son más de las diez. Hemos decidido dar una vuelta a la playa, ¿vienes?

—¡Evidentemente!— dijo Regina —¡Deja solo que me despierte, sois muy tempraneros para mí!

—Tengo una manera dulce de despertarte…— susurró Emma ascendiendo a la cama a cuatro patas cayendo encima de su compañera.

—Emma…Tu hombro…

—Y tus migrañas…Habría muchos argumentos para no hacer el amor esta mañana, pero ¿sabes qué?...Me importa un pepino. No ha matado a nadie hacer el amor, en sentido literal, claro— Emma se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Regina —Te deseo, más que nunca, te necesito.

Regina no rechistó, ella sintió como el deseo urgente de la rubia también se apoderaba de ella. Sonrió entonces y la besó dulcemente antes de que sus manos, en piloto automático, comenzaran a deslizarse por las curvas de la otra y empezar finalmente una sesión regada de caricias y sensuales gestos.

* * *

—¿Por qué la playa?— preguntó Henry a Robin, que parecía esperar impacientemente mientras miraba por la ventana.

—No sé, me gusta la playa…El olor a salitre, las olas, el ruido…Es relajante.

Ruby entonces bajó y cuando los jóvenes se giraron hacia ella, sonrieron.

—Bah, ¿qué?

—¿De verdad pretendes ir a la playa en tacones?— dijo divertido Henry

—No tengo otros zapatos…

—Emma podría prestarte unos

—O mi madre, creo que sois del mismo tamaño, es más probable que tu número se acerque al de ella.

—¿Quién se acerca a quién?— preguntó Zelena, con la sonrisa en los labios

—Mamá, ¿no tendrías un par de tenis para prestarle a Ruby?

Ante esa pregunta, Zelena lanzó una mirada a los pies de Ruby y frunció el ceño, divertida.

—Efectivamente…Voy a ver. ¿Qué número usa?

—Un 40, quizás un 41

—Ok, ya vengo

Ruby siguió a la bella pelirroja con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en Robin.

—¿Tu madre es de verdad de las de llevar dos pares de tenis en la maleta?

—Hay que estar preparada para todo, es su credo— sonrió Robin

La bella pelirroja volvió segundos más tarde con un par de tenis en las manos.

—¡Aquí están!

—Gracias— sonrió Ruby antes de ponérselos —Pues sí, es mucho más cómodo.

—Bien, ¿vamos?

—¿No esperamos a mi madre y a Emma?

—Oh, creo que están…ocupadas— y ante las miradas perdidas de los niños, hizo un gesto con sus pulgares como si estuvieran besándose.

—Ewwwm ok, ok, gracias, ya veo…— dijo Henry

Y mientras que los niños salían sin pedir más detalles, Ruby se puso al lado de Zelena.

—¿De verdad tenían que ponerse a eso ahora?

—Creo que tienen que ponerse al día en muchas cosas— dijo Zelena —Les mandaremos un mensaje por si quieren unirse a nosotros.

Ruby asintió y entonces los cuatro salieron de la casa. Se dirigieron a la playa en el coche de Zelena, playa que estaba desierta debido al tiempo que amenazaba lluvia. A pesar de la fría brisa y de la ausencia de sol, Robin se sentía casi en las nubes: se quitó sus zapatos y en cuanto pisó la arena, una sonrisa nació en su rostro.

—¿Hacemos una carrera, renacuajo?— desafió a su primo

—Te voy a dar una paliza, no te vas a recuperar nunca

—Quizás seas más rápido, pero yo soy más astuta…— dijo con un guiño

—¿Huh?

Entonces ella lo empujó y comenzó a correr locamente. Desequilibrado, Henry perdió tiempo, pero no le importó, y llegaron, algunos metros más adelante, a la cabaña de madera que ellos habían construido. Todo bajo la mirada de Zelena y Ruby.

—Su hija es encantadora

Zelena rió

—Gracias

—No es fácil ser madre soltera, eh…

—¿Habla con conocimiento de causa?

—Mi madre casi me crió sola también…Vi hasta qué punto luchó, cuánto sacrificó

—Regina me dijo que su abuela es Granny, ¿es verdad?

—Verdad

—Si es así…Tiene familia, ¿no?

—Es complicado…

—Hm, ¿larga historia?

—Bastante, sí

—Si quiere hablar de ello algún día con un café…aquí estoy. Apenas nos conocemos, pero a veces es más fácil confiarse a un extraño para evitar prejuicios, ¿sabe, no?

—Sí, lo sé— sonrió Ruby —Y quizás no sea mala idea…

—Se va a quedar unos días, ¿no?

—Sí

—Decepción amorosa, ¿eh?— ironizó Zelena

Ruby la miró con los ojos desorbitados

—¿Cómo? ¿Emma?

—Oh, no fue necesario. ¿Quién vendría voluntariamente a pasar unos días aquí? ¿De verdad? Si no es por algo relacionado con el corazón, positivamente como Emma, o como…en su caso. ¿Y?

—Lee en la gente usted…

—Mi hija es de altas capacidades, nunca he dicho que no lo sacara de mí— sonrió de oreja a oreja la bella pelirroja.

Ruby sonrió y miró a los niños que trepaban a la estructura de madera, entonces suspiró

—Sí, eso también es complicado…

Zelena asintió y sonrió.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué complicada es la vida a veces!

—Solo me gustaría, por una vez, no pensar en nada, solo vivir el momento presente, sin pensar en facturas, en problemas…Simplemente disfrutar.

—Tendrá el placer de hacerlo aquí

—Dígame que hay para hacer aquí, en Storybrooke, Maine, ¿eh?

—Largos paseos por la playa para empezar. Hay algunos restaurantes encantadores y un hermoso bosque por el que hacer caminatas.

—No soy de las de deporte…

Zelena sonrió antes de mirar, a su vez, a su hija y su sobrino, jugando inocentemente.

—Le propongo ir a almorzar. Podemos avisar a Emma y a Regina, y cuando terminen de saltarse encima, se unirán a nosotros.

—Esa es una visión que no me habría gustado tener

—De nada— ironizó Zelena

* * *

Regina se echó agua fresca en la cara y observó su reflejo fatigado en el espejo.

—No has sido indulgente…— dijo irónica

Emma apreció tras ella y le dio un beso en el hombro antes de, ella misma, mirar su reflejo.

—Y qué lo digas…¿Cómo voy a esconder esto?— dijo ella mostrando un visible chupetón en el nacimiento de su oreja

—Lo siento…Me dejé llevar por la pasión…

Emma sonrió

—Van a almorzar fuera, quieren que nos unamos. ¿Qué les respondo?

—Que sí, claro— dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—No sé…Quizás querrías que hiciéramos un segundo round…

—¿Segundo? Ya he contado tres…

Emma rió y de repente Regina se giró y rozó la cicatriz en su hombro con una expresión poco tranquilizadora.

—Hey, todo está bien, no he sobrevalorado mis fuerzas.

—Lo sé…Vistámonos

—Hace un tiempo de mierda, abrígate

—Tu vocabulario deja mucho que desear

—Lo siento…¿Me cástigas?— Regina reviró los ojos antes de empujarla fuera del baño —¡Hey!

—Vístete.

Emma obedeció y en pocos minutos, estuvieron listas para salir. Cogieron el coche de Regina y se unieron al resto de la familia en una pizzería cerca del puerto. Cuando Emma los vio a través de un ventanal, sonrió.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Míralas

Regina siguió su mirada.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Son tiernas las dos…

—Oh no, no, no…La veo venir, Miss Swan

—¿Qué?

—Vas a interpretar a la Celestina y eso no me gusta…Sobre todo cuando está mi hermana por medio, y que dicho sea de paso, no es lesbiana

—Eso no quiere decir nada…Mira Ruby…

—No, créeme, conozco a mi hermana, no hay nada que le guste más que un hombre…Excepto su hija, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. ¿Apostamos?

—¿Perdón?

—Te apuesto a que de aquí a la marcha de Ruby, algo pasa entre ellas. No digo que vayan a acostarse o algo parecido, pero siento un feeling entre ellas…

Regina reviró los ojos.

—Lo que hay que escuchar, Madame Irma

—Sí, eso, búrlate…Ya veremos

Entonces entraron y se dirigieron directamente a la mesa.

—Hey, entonces, ¿habéis aprovechado el tiempo?— dijo una irónica Zelena

—¡Mamá! ¡Comemos!— hizo una mueca la pequeña que estaba a punto de morder su trozo de pizza con champiñones

Emma y Regina no se tomaron la molestia de responder, prefiriendo pedir enseguida sus pizzas.

—¿Y vuestro paseo por la playa?

—Refrescante— dijo Ruby —Tengo la impresión que el comienzo de mi estancia será bañado por una bella tormenta— dijo señalando al cielo con su tenedor.

—Los chubascos de marzo, eh…— dijo Emma —Viniendo de Nueva Yok, no vamos a dejarnos vencer por unas gotas de Maine, ¿eh?

—¡En absoluto!— soltó Ruby alzando su copa, seguida por todo el mundo —¡Por la lluvia de Maine!

Y, efectivamente, la lluvia comenzó a caer minutos más tarde, tamborileando en los ventanales, ensombreciendo el cielo, dando un aspecto triste a las calles. Los caminantes abandonaban las calles y solo algunos curiosos algo ariscos les plantaban cara al viento que se levantaba.

—Aquí estamos al abrigo…— dijo Ruby al ver las hojas dando vueltas en la calle.

—Nosotras no vamos a tardar en irnos…Mañana hay cole— sonrió Zelena, pero perdió su sonrisa cuando su hija bajó de repente la cabeza.

Habría querido hablar, preguntarle, pero no era el momento. Arreglarían esa historia cuando estuvieran en casa.

Mientras, acabaron sus pizzas, recordaron las bromas del día anterior y juraron volver a tener una «velada de helio» como le gustaba llamarla a Zelena. Con el viento soplando cada vez más fuerte, Zelena y Robin se despidieron de la familia Swan Mills y de Ruby.

—Joder, qué tiempo de m…

—¡Emma!

—Hm, perdón…— rezongó Emma, lo que dio a Ruby la oportunidad de reír —Cállate tú…— susurró discretamente a su amiga.

Todos subieron al coche y volvieron a casa sin rechistar. Mientras Henry fue obligado a terminar sus deberes del día siguiente antes de enfrentarse a Emma en una partida al Mario Kart, esta y Regina se quedaron en la cocina, preparando la cena.

—Esa pizza me ha llenado…— suspiró Emma

—Eso viene bien, esa noche, algo ligero: ensalada y pescado

—Muy bien. ¿Te echo una mano?

—Oh, no, creo que Henry va a terminar sus deberes rápidamente para colocarse delante de la tele, esperándote.

—Puedo sacar tiempo para ti

—Ya me has dedicado bastante esta mañana…

—Hm, es verdad…

—¡Emma! ¡Estoy listo!

—¿Qué te había dicho…?

Emma reviró los ojos, besó a su compañera en la mejilla y se unió a Henry en el salón. Regina sonrió entonces, después su atención se centró en el cielo que se oscureció repentinamente. Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número del sheriff.

—Graham…¿Aún está en la comisaria? En vista de cómo está el tiempo, ¿podría darse una vuelta por el pueblo para comprobar que no hay ningún problema? Sí, gracias. Téngame al corriente—

No era raro que el viento soplara en la costa, o que la tormentas rugieran en ese estado, pero Regina también sabía que las cosas podían rápidamente tomar un cariz delicado: recordaba una tempestad de nieve hacía unos años que incomunicó el pueblo con el resto del mundo: no había electricidad, carreteras cortadas…Tuvo que hacer frente a una crisis que puso de los nervios a los ciudadanos. Ahora, ella sobre todas las cosas vigilaba por el bienestar de los ciudadanos, y esa tempestad no le auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

—¡Finalmente en casa!— soltó Zelena dejándose caer en el sofá

—Yo subo…

—Hey, Robin, ven acá

—Aún tengo cosas que hacer…

—Por favor

La pequeña reviró los ojos antes de sentarse al lado de su madre.

—¿Qué?

—Hey, nada de ese tono conmigo, jovencita. Quizás seas una pequeña genio, pero antes que nada eres mi hija.

—…

—Bien, entonces…Dime

—¿Qué?

—Dime qué tienes

—Nada

—¿Ah no?— Robin la miró, enarbolando una expresión incrédula. Zelena suspiró —Hubo un tiempo en el que nos decíamos todo…Así que dime qué ocurre. Quiero decir…Se trata del cole, ¿verdad?

Robin bajó la mirada una vez más.

—No…

—Robin…¿Te lo están haciendo pasar mal? ¿Porque eres más pequeña?

—¡Stop!

—Robin…

—No…No es eso…Es solo que…Cosas del cole, sí, pero nada que ver con la gente. Es que…me aburro en clase…

—¿Te aburres?

—Creo que…se trata de mi nivel

—Oh…¿Crees que tenemos que plantearnos saltar una vez más de clase?

—…

—¿Robin?

—Es solo que ya estoy tres cursos por encima de mi edad. Si asciendo un curso más, estaré incluso por encima de Henry, y solo tengo 9 años.

—Cariño…

—¿No podemos volver a las clases en casa?

Zelena se enderezó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es lo que deseas?

—Mamá…Yo…No me gusta la escuela, no deseo volver mañana. No le encuentro ningún interés

—Robin, no puedo sacarte del colegio así como así…Esperemos las vacaciones de primavera y entonces nos plantearemos otra solución.

—¿Las vacaciones de primavera? ¡Pero son dentro de dos semanas! Es mucho tiempo. ¡No puedo esperar!

—¡Robin! ¿Pero por qué te angustias tanto?

La pequeña apretó la mandíbula y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Nunca comprendes nada!— después corrió hacia su habitación, dejando a su madre impotente. Se quedó allí unos segundos, quieta, preguntándose lo que acababa de pasar: raramente discutían, siempre habían sabido dialogar…Pero ahora, parecía que chocaba contra una pared, y eso la apenaba más que si su hija se hubiera rebelado.

Salió violentamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un estruendo a la lejos de la tormenta que se acercaba.

* * *

—Deberíais ir más despacio— sermoneó Regina entrando en el salón tras haber preparado la cena

—¿Por qué? Acabamos apenas de ponernos y además estoy a punto de ganarle

—¡Hey, te aprovechas de mi invalidez!

—Con la tormenta acercándose, seguro que habrá cortes de luz. Sería preferible…

—Mamá, venga, cuando se corte la luz, bah, pararemos

Y si Regina esperaba apoyo por parte de su compañera…Aún podría estar esperando. Regina frunció el ceño mirando a Emma que estaba más que nunca concentrada en la pantalla.

—Bien, ya veo…Gracias por tu apoyo, Emma

—De nada, cariño— lanzó con prisa Emma —¡Ah, ah! ¡Te tengo!

—Mierda…— suspiró Henry

—¡Esa boca!— profirieron las dos mujeres a la vez, lo que hizo sonreír a Regina

—Pronto iremos a la mesa

Y aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta de su hijo o de su novia, Regina sacó, por seguridad, algunas velas que dispuso sobre la mesa, antes de prepararla para la cena.

Cuando al cabo de veinte minutos un ruido seco se escuchó fuera, tanto Henry como Emma se sobresaltaron y se miraron. Y de común acuerdo, dejaron los mandos y apagaron la tele.

—Dichosa de veros en la mesa— sonrió Regina —Emma, ¿acaso tienes miedo de las tormentas?

—No, no. Por supuesto que no. Pero no conozco las de Maine…— argumentó

—Oh, ¿tendré que arroparte esta noche con una nana?

—Stop, no quiero saber más— dijo Henry mientras picoteaba de la ensaladera.

Emma y Regina rieron intercambiando una mirada cómplice y la cena continuó en buen humor. Después, como Regina no quería usar electricidad si podía evitarlo, comenzó una velada regada de juegos de mesa.

Cuando se hizo tarde, Henry besó a sus madres y subió a su habitación. Emma quitó la mesa mientras Regina encendía el fuego.

—¿Debo creer que hay algún sentido oculto en eso?— sonrió Emma al ver a su compañera intentando encender la chimenea.

—Muy divertida. Si hay un corte de luz durante la noche, ya no tendremos calefacción.

—Oh, muy previsora

—No es la primera vez que sucede.

—Cuenta

—Los inviernos aquí pueden ser duros. Más de un vez nuestros cables eléctricos no soportaron ni el frío ni el peso de la nieve…He invertido mucho en la renovación de nuestras líneas, pero las cosas avanzan lentamente y no esperaba que hubiera tempestades en esta época.

—¿Temes por la seguridad del pueblo?

—Algunas casas, como la de Zelena, están bastante alejadas. Si la electricidad falla…

—Hey, relájate…Todo irá bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— Regina se masajeó una vez más las sienes y miró cómo las brasas finalmente prendían —Ya está

—¿Regina?

—Vamos a acostarnos

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, pero no siguió con el tema. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que su compañera y juntas subieron a su habitación. Se desvistieron en silencio y cuando se deslizaron bajo las sábanas, Emma se pegó a la espalda de su compañera.

—¿Soy yo la cucharita pequeña?— dijo asombrada Regina

—Deja que te cuide. Tú me has mimado durante 15 días…

Regina se dio la vuelta, para mirarla frente a frente, y le sonrió

—No le he hecho por caridad, ni por deber. Lo he hecho porque me necesitabas.

—Y yo siento que tú también me necesitas, aunque no me lo digas.

—…

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia y Emma se sobresaltó.

—Miss Swan, ¿tiene miedo de la tormenta?

—¡No!— rezongó la bella rubia —En absoluto

—No sabes mentir. Ven aquí. Y si…por esta noche…nos cuidamos la una a la otra, ¿eh?

—¡Solo lo que dure la tormenta!

—Solo lo que dure la tormenta.

* * *

Y si por la noche el tiempo se había calmado, dando a los habitantes de Storybrooke la oportunidad de dormir serenamente, cuando Emma se despertó, pudo percibir que el tiempo aún era amenazante: cielo gris, viento y una fina lluvia.

Lanzó una ojeada a su compañera que dormía aún a pierna suelta. Se levantó despacio, se vistió y se unió a un Henry bien despierto en la cocina.

—Hay una tempestad fuera…— rezongó él

—Para inmediatamente: que esté lloviendo no quiere decir que no vayas al colegio. Te llevaré yo

—Genial. No es necesario, de verdad

—Es un placer— dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara

Henry le sacó la lengua y Emma hizo lo mismo antes que una racha de viento los hiciera sobresaltarse.

—Hey, aún hay tiempo para decir que estamos enfermos…

—¡Hey, hola a los Swan Mills!— dijo Ruby, ya vestida

—¡Hola Ruby! Entonces, ¿cuál es vuestro programa?

—La llevo a dar una vuelta al Granny's…

—Oh, para ir a ver a tu abuela, ¿es eso?

Ruby frunció el ceño, divertida de que Henry esté al corriente, y se giró hacia Emma. Pero es Henry quien tomó la palabra.

—Tengo 12 años, pero no estoy sordo.

—Venga artista, nos vamos— sonrió Emma cogiendo su bolso

—¿Y mamá?

—No tiene nada esta mañana…Después almorzamos los tres en Granny's

—Oh, ok…

Ella lo agarró por los hombros y lo arrastró literalmente hacia la puerta de entrada, bajo los gemidos y protestas de su hijo, y bajo la mirada divertida de Ruby.

* * *

Pero durante la jornada, las cosas empeoraron: Las ráfagas de viento redoblaron, la lluvia golpeaba frenéticamente el pavimento, inundando las calles. Finalmente, Graham contactó con Regina durante la mañana avisándole de que había recibido una alerta roja por violentas tormentas. Regina entonces dio la siguiente consigna: los comercios debían cerrar, así como las escuelas, los transportes no debían circular y la gente debía quedarse en sus domicilios.

Ella tuvo que abandonar el confort de su casa para dirigirse al ayuntamiento y llamar a todas las personas que debían ser informadas.

—Miss Mills, ¿todo bien?— preguntó su secretaria

—Hay mucha gente a la que avisar. ¿Podría darme el anuario de los comerciantes, sobre todo buscándome primero los que estén abiertos los lunes por la mañana? Gracias a dios, son pocos.

—Muy pocos…

—Oh, y voy a tener que cerrar las escuelas…Dios mío…Tantas cosas que hacer…

—¿Quiere ayuda?

—Gracias— resopló, aliviada, Regina —Debería volver a casa…

—Volveré cuando lo haga usted— sonrió ella

Regina cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de su compañera.

—¿Emma?

— _Hey, cariño…¡Fuera hace un viento, es de locos!_

—¿Dónde estás?

— _En Granny's. ¿Por qué?_

—Acabo de recibir la información meteorológica…Estamos en alerta roja. Las escuelas van a cerrar, voy a llamar a los directores: ¿puedes ir a buscar a Henry y Robin? Yo avisaré a Zelena.

— _Pues claro. ¿Dónde estás tú?_

—En el ayuntamiento. Tengo que avisar a todo el mundo, vuelvo a casa después. Sé prudente.

— _Tú también. ¡Nos hablamos!_

* * *

Cuando Emma colgó, su expresión seria llamó la atención de Ruby.

—¿Algún problema?

—No…Bueno, sí. La tormenta es más fuerte de lo previsto, alerta roja. Las escuelas y comercios van a cerrar, Regina se encarga, pero me ha pedido que vaya a buscar a Robin y Henry.

—Ok, voy contigo.

Cuando se estaban poniendo sus chaquetas, Granny apareció con sus pedidos.

—Bien, ¿os he hecho yo huir?

—No, Granny, en absoluto. Hay alerta roja, debe usted cerrar por hoy.

—Oh…Os pongo esto para llevar.

—No vale la pena, de verdad

—Insisto. Es eso o a la basura.

Emma avisó que el restaurante iba a cerrar y que todos debían marcharse a casa sin dilación. Y todos comprendieron. En pocos minutos la cafetería estaba desierta. La anciana regresó con dos bolsas en las manos que Ruby cogió.

—Gracias

—De nada— sonrió la anciana

Después ellas salieron y Emma empujó a Ruby por el hombro.

—¿Va bien entre las dos?

—No lo sé…Es raro. No tengo la sensación de que sea mi abuela…Diría más…que es una extraña que quiere entablar amistad.

—Ya, comprendo lo que quieres decir…Es mejor que nada, para un comienzo.

—Si tú lo dices. Entonces, ¿directas al cole?

—Recogemos a los monstruos. Y vamos a casa. Zelena irá para allá probablemente.

Ruby asintió y subió al coche. El escarabajo apareció en el colegio a cuya entrada decenas y decenas de coches se encontraban.

—Parece que el director ha llamado a los padres— suspiró Emma

Salieron del coche y entraron en la multitud de padres tan enloquecidos como perdidos. Emma se abrió camino hacia el despacho del director. Este último había sacado una lista de las clases y donde se encontraba cada uno en ese momento. De esa manera, cada padre sabía dónde encontrar a su hijo, y Emma encontró fácilmente la clase de Henry.

—Oh, Miss Swan, Henry está aquí— dijo su profesora cuya sonrisa quería ser tranquilizadora, pero estaba crispada.

—¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Los padres están llegando y los alumnos se han ido casi todos.

—Usted no tarde en marcharse también, ¿eh?

—Nosotros nos iremos cuando todos los alumnos lo hayan hecho— la tranquilizó la joven

Henry llegó

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es grave?

—Solo una tormenta muy violenta. Volvemos a casa

—¡Lo ves, te dije que no teníamos que haber venido!— gruñó él

—Pedazo de…

Ella lo cogió por el cuello antes de acercarlo a ella.

—Venga, vamos a buscar a Robin. ¿Sabes dónde es su clase?

—Sí, es unA planta más arriba

Emma y Ruby siguieron a Henry y cuando llegaron delante del aula, un hombre de sienes grisáceas estaba cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Perdone…¿Es esta la clase de Robin Mills?

—Efectivamente— respondió el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora

—Pero…¿Ya no quedan alumnos?—preguntó Ruby

—No, ¿por qué?

Emma se acercó

—¿No estaba Robin Mills?

—No, ella no ha venido hoy

Ruby y Emma se miraron sorprendidas antes de que la bella rubia se girara hacia su hijo.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—No…Pero no recuerdo haberla visto esta mañana…

—Mierda…

Emma se apartó unos pasos y marcó un número

—Regina…

— _¿Has recogido a los niños?_

—Sí…Bueno, casi

— _¿Casi?_

—Robin no estaba en clase. He escogido bien el día para fugarse— rezongó ella

— _Zelena no debe estar al corriente…_

—Dejo a Henry en casa y voy en su búsqueda

— _No, no dejes a Henry solo, nunca se sabe…Tráelo aquí_

—Ok— colgó y se giró hacia su amiga e hijo —Vamos a buscarla. Henry, ¿tienes idea de a dónde ha podido ir?

—Ninguna…

—Bueno, las tiendas están cerradas, no puede haber entrado en ninguna de ellas, eso reduce la búsqueda. Vamos…

Y cuando salieron del colegio, se dieron de cara con Zelena que salía de su coche.

—¿Dónde está Robin?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—El director me ha llamado para decirme que el colegio iba a cerrar por el tiempo…Algo de un tornado o no sé qué…Entonces, ¿dónde está Robin?

—No estaba en clase— respondió Ruby

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Vamos a buscarla— la tranquilizó Emma —No ha podido ir muy lejos…

—Deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos, tendremos más posibilidades— dijo Ruby

—Buena idea. Henry, tú te quedas conmigo, Ruby y Zelena juntas. Nos avisaremos por teléfono en cuanto la encontremos.

Todos asintieron y Ruby subió en el coche de la pelirroja, mientras que Henry y Emma se metieron en el escarabajo.

—Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

—El bosque. Hicimos una cabaña no hace mucho tiempo…

—Ok, vamos para allá

* * *

El tiempo había empeorado rápidamente: el viento soplaba tanto que era difícil mantenerse recto, el oscuro cielo casi hacía desaparece el día convirtiéndolo en noche, la lluvia que caía era tan helada como cortante. Las hojas daban vueltas en remolinos, los árboles se inclinaban peligrosamente, los cables eléctricos eran un peligro balanceándose contra los postes de madera.

—¡Qué tiempo de mierda…!— resopló Ruby mirando por la ventanilla del coche. Pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se giró hacia Zelena y pudo comprobar la expresión contrariada pero también asustada de la bella pelirroja —Hey…— posó su mano en su rodilla, captando su atención —Todo va a ir bien. Vamos a encontrarla

—Ella…Está sola…Y este tiempo…Y si por casualidad…

—Hey, stop…Todo va bien. Es inteligente, incluso muy inteligente. Ha visto el tiempo, seguramente se ha puesto a salvo. Probablemente está esperando a que el tiempo mejore, y a que vayamos a buscarla. La encontraremos. Y tendrá tiempo de echarle la bronca del siglo por haberse fugado de clase.

Zelena, por primera vez desde hacía una hora que habían empezado a buscar por el pueblo, sonrió.

—Gracias

—De nada. Entonces…¿A dónde podría haber ido?

—No lo sé…Emma ha mandando un mensaje: ellos han ido al bosque…

—Quizás deberíamos intentar en la playa, ¿no?

Zelena se enderezó

—¡Ella adora la playa!

—Entonces, hecho

Al cabo de diez minutos, llegaron a la playa, y salieron del coche.

—¿Nos dividimos?— preguntó Ruby

—No…En fin, ahora no…

Ruby sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Entonces, vamos

Y durante los minutos que siguieron, recorrieron la playa, con los ojos clavados en la más mínima cosa…Y de repente, Zelena se paró, mirando las monstruosas olas que se formaban.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Y si…¿Y si vino aquí y una ola la ha arrastrado? Si perdió el equilibrio en el muelle y cayó al agua…

Ruby la tomó por los hombros para que la mirara a la cara.

—Ok, calma…Respiremos. Como he dicho: es inteligente. Jamás haría algo como eso.

—También pensaba que jamás se iba a saltar las clases.

—Es otro contexto. Si efectivamente no ha ido a clase, ha tenido que verse sorprendida por la tormenta. Con suerte, está plantada en algún sitio; con mala suerte, se ha movido y estamos dando vueltas. Así que concentrémonos, vamos a encontrarla.

Una vez más, Zelena le dio las gracias con una sonrisa silenciosa, antes de asentir y retomar la búsqueda. Se encontraron frente a dos caminos: uno continuaba por la playa, el otro, subiendo un poco más hacia la carretera, bordeaba la playa.

—Ok, yo sigo por este, usted por el otro…Nos encontraremos al otro lado. Nos seguimos.

Zelena asintió antes de subir y continuar su marcha mientras llamaba a gritos por su hija y comprobaba su teléfono cada dos minutos. Ruby, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar la más mínima forma sospechosa, rezando para que, efectivamente, la pequeña no hubiera sido desestabilizada por el viento…No se podía imaginar el peor de los escenarios, no tras haber conocido, el día anterior, a esa sorprendente niña.

Y mientras caminaba, hundida en sus pensamientos, se dio de cara con la cabaña de madera hecha en la playa, que habían visitado el día anterior. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no vio nada a no ser un árbol caído al lado. Se acercó con paso apurado y estando a tres metros de la estructura, la divisó.

—¡ROBIN!

La joven chilló, aliviada, y se precipitó hacia la cabaña. Zelena, que había escuchado a Ruby gritar por su hija, comenzó correr hacia ellas lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Ruby entró, vio a Robin, acurrucada, con las rodillas encogidas hacia el pecho. Cuando alzó la cabeza, los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, saltó hacia los brazos de la bella morena.

—Ruby…Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

—Chut, ya, todo está bien…Estamos aquí…

—Ma…Mamá…— lloró —Ella va…

—Ella está aquí, se sentirá aliviada.

Robin se refugió en los brazos de la joven, en ese momento llegó Zelena.

—¡Robin! ¡Dios mío!

Temblando, la pequeña abandonó los brazos de Ruby para refugiarse en los de su madre.

—Mamá, lo siento…Yo…No quería…Pero comenzó la tormenta y no me atreví a salir, yo…Tuve miedo…

—No pasa nada, cariño…Está bien. Vamos a casa…

—Voy a avisar a Emma de que la hemos encontrado.

Zelena tomó a su hija en brazos y a pesar del viento que amenazaba con tirarla, no la soltó hasta que llegaron al coche. Agotada, Robin se durmió durante todo el camino de vuelta.

—No tengo cobertura…Mierda…

—Vamos a casa de mi hermana, si deciden regresar por algún motivo, nos los cruzaremos.

Ruby asintió antes de lanzar una ojeada hacia el asiento de atrás: Robin temblaba, sus brazos desnudos estaban empapados. Se soltó el cinturón y se contorsionó para pasar al asiento trasero.

—Pero, ¿qué está ha…?— se calló cuando vio, por el retrovisor, que la joven se quitaba su chaqueta para ponérsela a Robin sobre los hombros, mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos. La pequeña tenía los labios azulados y la carne de gallina. Entonces, Zelena aceleró, la casa de su hermana estaba más cerca que la suya.

Y, feliz coincidencia o no, cuando estaban entrando en la calle Mifflin, se cruzaron con el escarabajo de Emma que salía de esta.

—¡Hey! ¿Noticias?

—La hemos encontrado en la playa. Intentamos avisaros, pero no hay señal.

—Vamos a casa entonces

Emma dio media vuelta y los cuatro entraron en la casa, Ruby llevando a Robin en sus brazos.

—¿Robin…Robin?

La pequeña, agotada, se había quedada dormida sobre los hombros de la bella morena.

—Está helada, deberíamos darle un baño caliente.

—¡Voy a ayudaros!— dijo Henry

—Yo voy a encender la chimenea— añadió Emma

—Emma…Gracias una vez más…— susurró Zelena

—No hay de qué

—¿Dónde está Regina?

—La última vez que tuve noticias aún estaba en el ayuntamiento. Le dije que si el tiempo no mejoraba prefería que se quedara ahí, al abrigo, antes que intentar salir y arriesgar su vida con el coche.

—Sí, es más prudente

—Venga, ve con tu hija

Zelena le dio las gracias con una sonrisa antes de subir. Encontró a Ruby y a Henry en el cuarto de baño de Regina. El muchacho llenaba la bañera, mientras que Ruby desvestía lentamente a la pequeña. Cuando la hermosa pelirroja llegó, Ruby le cambió el puesto.

—Henry, ¿tendrías una camiseta o algo para ponerle?— le preguntó ella

—Sí, voy a ver…Ella…Está bien, ¿no?

—Solo ha tenido mucho miedo— le aseguró Zelena

Cuando Henry salió, Ruby sintió de repente que estaba de más: Zelena había tomado el relevo con su hija y ella estaba ahí, de pie, mirando cómo la metía en el agua caliente. Entonces giró la cabeza, pensando que ese instante debería ser un momento entre madre e hija para dialogar.

—Bueno, yo…Yo bajo. Si me necesita para algo…

—…Gracias. Gracias por todo— sollozó Zelena —No sé que habría hecho si…— entonces se echó a llorar y Ruby se arrodilló cerca de ella.

—Hey, todo está bien. Ella está aquí, está bien

Zelena se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió tristemente.

—Gracias.

—No he hecho gran cosa…

—Al contrario, ha sabido tranquilizarme. Sin usted, probablemente habría perdido la cabeza y quizás habría pasado por su lado sin encontrarla. Así que, muchas gracias.

Ruby sonrió y se levantó para dejarlas a solas. Henry volvió con una camiseta y unos shorts que, ciertamente, le quedarían largos a ella.

—Solo tengo esto.

—Está genial, Henry. Gracias

—¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?

—En vuestra cabaña de madera en la playa

Henry entonces suspiró y Ruby lo tomó por los hombros.

—Hey, todo está bien. En mi opinión solo tendrá un gran resfriado— sonrió la bella morena —Venga, vamos

Dejó las prendas en el borde del lavabo y Zelena le dio las gracias con un asentimiento de cabeza. Después la bella pelirroja centró su atención en su hija que se dejó llevar por el agua caliente que la rodeaba.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Tengo…Menos frío…

Zelena se mordió el labio: quería saber, comprender, pero no quería tampoco perturbarla. Su hija estaba visiblemente en estado de shock y ya habría tiempo más tarde para las preguntas.

* * *

—¿Y, cómo se encuentra?

—Parece que se está relajando en el baño

—Le voy a preparar algo caliente, una sopa o…¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?— preguntó Emma

—¿Tú? ¿Hacer una sopa? ¿En serio?— se burló Ruby

—Cierra la boca…

Henry sonrió y se colocó delante del fuego, con Ruby a su lado.

—Entonces dime…¿Tú lo sabías?

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se fugó?

—No sé…

—Mientes tan mal como tu madre…— dijo Ruby, irónica

Henry agachó la cabeza y cuando su madre volvió a su lado, suspiró.

—Ella…No le gusta el colegio. Detesta ser un monstruo de feria…

—¿Son malos con ella?— preguntó Emma

—No, no, pero…No tiene más que nueve años. Son simpáticos…A veces, no lo hacen adrede, pero le hacen entender que ella no está en su misma onda…

—Ya veo…

—La integración es difícil— concluyó Ruby

—Me ha dicho que echaba de menos las clases por correspondencia…Y además…

—¿Y además?

—Está esa salida que se hará a finales de año…

—¿Y?

—Bah, esa cosa en la playa…

—¿En la playa, eh?

—Sí, y…bah, nadie quiere ser su niñera…Ni siquiera tiene 10 años.

—¿Y esa es una razón?— preguntó Ruby —Quiero decir: ella no ha pedido ser cómo es. No ha elegido. Y aunque hubiera elegido, ciertamente no habría pedido eso…

—…

—Creo que sin demostrarlo, ella hace demasiados esfuerzos por su parte. Para estar a la altura. Tiene altas capacidades intelectuales, pero con respecto a las relaciones sociales le queda mucho camino por hacer, y estoy segura de que invierte muchas energías para llegar a vuestro nivel.

—Lo sé, y yo no tengo ningún problema con ella

—Normal, es tu prima— gruñó ella

—Si estás queriendo decir que no la ayudo a integrarse…es falso.

—Eso también lo sé

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Confiésalo, piensas que si la ayudaras un poco más, te considerarían como una carga que arrastra tras de sí a su pequeña prima, ¿no?

—…

—Henry, no es una acusación. Tienes 12 años, y no te vamos a pedir que te encargues de ella, también tienes derecho a pensar en ti, y no solo gastar esfuerzos para la integración de tu prima.

—Lo sé…A veces, no sé qué hacer

Emma lo agarró por los hombros y besó su cabeza.

—Está bien, Henry

Algunos minutos más tarde, Zelena bajó y todos la miraron.

—Está durmiendo— sonrió —Está agotada.

—Si quieres llevarle algo caliente…

—Prefiero dejarla dormir un poco. El baño la ha relajado. Solo tenía mucho frío.

—¿Ha dicho por qué?

—No, y no he insistido.

Emma miró por el rabillo del ojo a Henry y este comprendió. Se sentó al lado de Zelena y le repitió sus palabras, sus dudas y los temores de la pequeña.

—Siempre he tenido tendencia a olvidar que antes que nada, antes de su alta capacidad, es una niña que acaba de festejar su noveno cumpleaños…— resopló Zelena —Me dijo esta mañana que las clases la aburrían y que tenía miedo de que volvieran a cambiarla de clase. Yo no comprendí…

—Hey, no es grave, si fuéramos la madres del año, se sabría— sonrió Emma

—Cierto…Yo…Creo que la voy a sacar del colegio y seguirá las clases por correspondencia. Simplemente quería que socializara…Como yo trabajo, no quería que se encontrara sola en la casa…Hoy, solo porque no supe escucharla y comprenderla, ella casi…Ella…

Un sollozo estranguló su voz, y Ruby colocó una mano apaciguadora sobre su hombro.

—Podría haber sido grave, pero no lo ha sido. Está aquí sana y salva con su familia.

Ante esas palabras, Emma frunció el ceño y se dirigió a una de las ventanas: fuera, la lluvia había dado lugar a fuertes ráfagas de viento, pero el cielo aún estaba bastante cargado.

—Emma, ¿todo bien?

—Estoy pensando en Regina…Está sola en el ayuntamiento…Espero que no intente venir hasta acá. Lo que me mata es no poder comunicarme con ella…

—Es bastante inteligente para saber los riesgos que corre si sale ahora

—Ni siquiera sabe que hemos encontrado a Robin, va a inquietarse por nada…

—Y tú, no te inquietes tú por ella. Piensa que también ella está a salvo.

Emma le sonrió antes de lanzar una rápida ojeada a Zelena y Henry.

—No conocía ese lado tuyo tan altruista y comprensivo

—Sé lo que es ser la chica diferente. Yo era la que no tenía padre, la que tenía una madre igual de frívola que original. Muchas veces fui dejada de lado…

—Ya veo…

—Esa niña es encantadora. Aunque esté lejos de tener su inteligencia, me veo en ella…

Emma apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Está claro que estás lejos de tener su inteligencia…

—Pedazo de…— la empujó y las dos se echaron a reír.

Qué bueno era reír en esos momentos de estrés. Cuando los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, pequeños pasos se escucharon, bajando las escaleras.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Robin! Te has despertado, cariño, ¿todo bien?

—Tengo…Hambre

—¡Eso es una buena enfermedad!— rio Ruby

—Ven acá, cielo

La pequeña, avergonzada, arrastró sus pies hasta su madre y se sentó en sus rodillas.

—¡Ya vengo!— dijo Ruby mientras desaparecía en la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes, Robin?— le preguntó Emma

—Mejor…Lamento haberos asustado tanto…

—Imagino que tú también has tenido lo tuyo— sonrió Emma acariciándole la mejilla con el índice.

—No debí fugarme…Pero…

—¿Por qué tuviste esa idea de la cabaña?— preguntó con curiosidad Henry.

—Solo quería dar una vuelta, pero se desató la tormenta y de repente la lluvia…Me refugié debajo…Y cuando el viento sopló muy fuerte, haciendo caer un árbol al lado, tuve miedo y me quedé dentro.

—Buenos reflejos— aseguró Emma

Robin sonrió y aunque sabía que esas palabras solo querían tranquilizarla, ella se relajó un poco, en los brazos de su madre.

—¡Hey, toma, princesa!

Ruby regresó con un plato en el que había una tostada con queso.

—¿Queso a la parrilla?— dijo asombrada Zelena

—Cuando me siento cansada de repente, el queso a la parrilla para mí es mano de santo

Robin se quedó mirando el plato, incrédula, antes de mirar a su madre. Cuando esta le dio su aprobación con una sonrisa, no dudó y mordió con gusto la tostada.

—¿Y?

—¡Echtá delichioso!— sonrió ella

—Una verdadera chef, esta Ruby—se burló la bella rubia

—¡Hey, mirad!— dijo Henry señalando la ventana con el dedo. Todos se giraron y vieron cómo el cielo se despejaba, la lluvia ya era casi inexistente y el viento se estaba transformando en una ligera brisa.

—Parece que la tormenta ha pasado— concluyó Zelena

Después el timbre del teléfono de Emma sorprendió a todo el mundo.

—¡Regina!

— _¡Ah, menos mal! ¡No había señal, no he podido localizar a nadie!_

—Lo sé, igual que yo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?

— _Estoy en el ayuntamiento. No me ha pasado nada, estoy bien. ¿Habéis encontrado a Robin?_

—Oh, sí, sí, estaba en la playa. Está bien, se vio sorprendida por la tormenta…Tuvo mucho miedo y mucho frío.

— _Menos mal._

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿No vienes?

— _Me temo que no. Debo gestionar los estragos: decenas de hogares están sin electricidad, calles inundadas, sin contar con los ciudadanos que están en pánico…Debo estar aquí._

—Voy para allá

— _No, no tendré tiempo para ti y Graham ha venido a ayudarme. Espero que no volver tarde. Te amo._

—Yo también. Mantenme al corriente

— _Por supuesto._

Emma colgó, con una punzada de aprehensión en el estómago.

—¿Algún problema?— le preguntó Zelena

—No. Regina dice que tiene que ocuparse de las consecuencias de la tormenta. Tiene trabajo.

—Nosotras nos vamos— dijo Zelena

—No, quedaos

—Tengo que ir a ver si la casa se ha visto afectada.

—Creo que Regina se sentirá más tranquila si nos ve a todos aquí esta noche. Ya tenéis vuestra habitación— sonrió Emma

—Di que sí, mamá

—Ok, solo esta noche. Subo a preparar la habitación

—Yo voy a hacer la cena— respondió Emma

—¡Te ayudo!— dijo Henry

Y mientras que Robin se acababa su queso, Ruby le guiñó un ojo a Emma para confirmarle que ella se encargaba de la pequeña.

—Y…¿Está bueno?

La pequeña masticó los últimos trozos antes de girarse hacia la bella morena.

—Henry me ha dicho que Granny es tu abuela…

—Hm…Sí, es verdad

—Es guay…hace buenas tortitas

—Sí…— sonrió irónicamente Ruby

—Henry dice que eres camarera en un bar…

—No es un bar, un pub. Es diferente

—Hm…Dice también que…

—Dice muchas cosas, Henry— ironizó la bella morena

Robin sonrió.

—Eso seguro

—Entonces…Imagino que es la primera vez que te fugas de clase, eh…

—Y esto me ha quitado las ganas de volver a hacerlo

—¿No te gusta el colegio?

—No mucho…

—¿El colegio o…los alumnos?

—Un poco las dos cosas: me aburro en clase y los otros, no son malos, pero aunque lo intentan…siempre seré la pequeñaja del grupo

—En eso, no puedes hacer nada, está claro

—Lo sé…Y sé que a finales de curso, quieren hacer una cosa en la playa…Pero yo…Si yo voy, se van a sentir obligados a cuidarme, a prestarme atención. Y francamente, no deseo estar en bañador delante de ellos. Las chicas de trece años tiene algo de…Ellas tienen…en fin ya sabes…— Robin hace señas en su pecho y Ruby se contuvo para no reír.

—Ya veo, sí. Pero tú también tendrás

—Pero no antes de finales de curso, me temo. De todas maneras, no tengo muchas ganas de ir…

—Mientes, pero bueno…

Robin podría haberse molestado, pero se quedó mirando a Ruby antes de sonreír.

—Me gustaría tener mechas rojas un día…

—Ah…Tienes un pelo magnífico…— dijo Ruby atrapando un mechón de sus cabellos —…Sería una pena

—No, es mentira. No tiene nada de especial, hay mucha gente con el pelo así…

—Quizás, pero lo que los vuelve interesantes es lo que hay debajo

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Robin la volviera a perder

—Gracias por haberme encontrado…

—Hey, normal. Tengo un sexto sentido para eso— ironizó

—La he fastidiado bien, eh…

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a flaquear. El hecho de que seas super inteligente no quiere decir que no tengas derecho a tener dudas y miedos

En ese preciso momento, Zelena volvía al salón, pero, al escuchar a su hija hablando con Ruby, se detuvo a escuchar discretamente.

—Lo sé, pero mi madre…Ella…No debí decepcionarla.

Ruby posó su mano en su hombro.

—Nunca la decepcionarás, porque eres su hija y ciertamente su mayor orgullo en la vida, y porque ya has cumplido muchas cosas para tu edad.

—Pero, precisamente no deseo hacer menos, por ella.

—También tienes derecho a hacer una pausa. ¿Sabes? Yo fui criada por una madre que me amaba, pero que también amaba su vida. A menudo me las tuve que apañar yo sola, aprendí mucho estando sola. Tienes suerte de tener una madre que te apoya. Y no creo que un día se sienta decepcionada porque quieras respirar un poco.

—Yo…Ya no tengo ganas de ir al colegio…

—Hm, ya veo. ¿Es por eso que hoy te has fugado? ¿Sabes? No afrontar los problemas no los hace desaparecer. Lo que debes preguntarte antes que nada es si deseas dejar el colegio por el nivel o por algún problema más profundo que ese. Si es la segunda opción, no ir más no arreglará nada.

—Yo…No lo sé

—Yo no tengo muchos estudios, no podría decirte lo que es esencial, pero imagino que tienen su importancia. En cambio, lo que sí sé es que tienes a tu madre a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Así que…Habla con ella, dile si deseas hacer un descanso. Estoy segura de que ella se tomara tiempo, junto contigo, para estudiar las opciones.

Robin bajó la mirada, reflexionando sobre todo eso, después la volvió a subir y sonrió.

—Gracias

—¿Por qué?

—Por no tomarme como a un bebé ni como a un mono sabio.

—Ningún problema. ¡Pero si tengo algún problema con mis impuestos, vendré a verte!

—¡Hecho!

Sonrieron y Robin la estrechó entre sus brazos. Entonces, Zelena decidió entrar y vio ese atípico gesto.

—Hey, ¿me he perdido algo?— dijo

—Oh, no, para nada— dijo Ruby —Bueno, yo…Voy a cambiarme, la lluvia tampoco se apiadó de mí

Zelena siguió con la mirada a la joven que subía las escaleras, antes de escuchar la voz de su hija.

—Ella es guay.

Zelena se giró hacia ella.

—Eso parece, sí— sonrió

—Ok, no podemos contar con pizza a domicilio, entonces Henry lo ha intentado con la pasta, no garantizo el éxito— dijo Emma volviendo de la cocina

—¡Hey! ¡Mi pasta es buena!

—Eres Henry Mills, no puedes hacer sino buena comida, es de familia— dijo divertida Zelena

—Desafortunadamente, aunque tenga 100% de educación Mills, tiene 100% de genética Swan…No estoy segura de si eso ayuda al final

—Como sigáis así, solo habrá para Robin y para mí— se enfadó él

—¡Ohhhh, mirad, intenta ser malo, qué mono!— replicó Zelena mientras le desordenaba el pelo

—¡Heyy, stop! ¡STOP!

Robin volvió a sonreír y Zelena le guiñó un ojo, entonces la pequeña se relajó. Ruby bajó al escuchar las risas de todos y después, ella, Henry y Robin pusieron la mesa y a partir de ese momento, crearon un juego: contar la cantidad de veces que Emma miraba su reloj. Cuando contaron veinte, Ruby se llevó a Emma a la cocina.

—¿Has llamado a Regina?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Oh, no sé…— dijo irónica la bella morena —La echa de menos…

—Yo…Es solo que…Sé que está muy ocupada y…

—Te mueres de ganas de ir a verla, es comprensible. Pero si está ocupada, y pienso que lo está, no harías sino retrasarla, ¿no?

—Probablemente…— suspiró Emma —Lo sé, pero…Me preocupo por ella

—Es normal. Estoy segura de que está intentando hacer todo lo más rápido posible para venir lo más pronto posible— sonrió Ruby apoyando su mano en su hombro.

Emma le sonrió antes de mirar su teléfono.

—Es probable…Quiero decir, debe estar demasiado ocupada como para responder, entonces…

—Stop. Emma, seguro que es así. Es la alcaldesa de un pueblo que acaba de ser golpeado por una tormenta que ha hecho estragos. Es normal que esté en su puesto para apoyar a sus conciudadanos, ayudarlos, guiarlos.

—Lo sé, lo sé

—Venga, ven, a tu hijo se le ha metido en la cabeza que veamos Harry Potter…

—Es una excelente idea— ironizó Emma

—¡No puede negar que es tu hijo!

Y Henry logró que todos se sentaran frente a la tele, no para ver una película, sino el programa «American's got talent» y cada uno daba sus opiniones y críticas de los concursantes. La velada pasó así, y Emma logró casi no volver a pensar en la ausencia de su compañera.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Pero cuando se despertó, la tele aún estaba encendida, la luz también, el fuego moría lentamente en la chimenea. Zelena dormía en un inmenso sillón con su hija en los brazos, mientras que Ruby se había quedado dormida a su lado, reclinada sobre uno de los brazos del sillón. En cuando a Henry, había apoyado dulcemente su cabeza en los muslos de su madre.

Casi se sobresaltó: ¿la habría despertado el frescor? ¿Un ruido sospechoso? En cuando abrió los ojos sobresaltada, se los frotó primero antes de dejar vagar la mirada por la estancia: los restos de la cena en la mesa, las bebidas y la tele que seguía con su programación sin que hubiera nadie despierto mirándola.

Se estiró despacio antes de contorsionarse para salir del agarre de su hijo sin despertarlo, lo que logró al cabo de un largo minuto. Una vez fuera, sonrió al ver a todo el mundo dormido, y pensó en el cuento de La Bella Durmiente en el que todo el palacio había caído bajo el hechizo del sueño…Sonrió dulcemente antes de fruncir el ceño.

Miró hacia fuera y vio que ya era de noche. Miró su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Regina: _«He acabado pronto, vuelvo en 30 minutos más o menos»_ , pero cuando Emma lanzó un vistazo a su reloj, constató que el mensaje había sido enviado hacía más de una hora.

Subió las escaleras, por si las moscas, pero nadie en la habitación. ¿Habría tenido algún contratiempo? Marcó su número y esperó pacientemente, el timbre de llamada resonaba en su oído. Al cabo de unos diez segundos, salió el contestador.

—Mierda…

Volvió a bajar y se dio de cara con Ruby, que se acaba de despertar.

—Hey, nos hemos quedado todos dormidos como…

—Me voy al ayuntamiento

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

—Regina aún no ha vuelto

Ruby echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Ah, pero…

—Envió un mensaje diciendo que volvía en media hora…Hace ya más de una hora. Y ahora, no lo coge.

—Cálmate, quizás no sea nada…

—O al contrario. Me voy, vigila a Henry por mí…

—Ok, tenme al corriente

Emma asintió antes de ponerse rápidamente la chaqueta, coger el bolso y salir de la casa para encaminarse hacia su coche. Evidentemente, no era cuestión de tener un accidente, así que con toda prudencia llegó al ayuntamiento. Lo primero que constató fue la luz de la segunda planta, despacho de Regina. En parte se sintió aliviada al saber que aún estaba ahí.

Subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y se detuvo justo antes de entrar en su despacho en tromba, imaginando que podría sorprenderla en plena reunión de crisis. Entonces cogió aire y tocó calmadamente una vez, después dos y esperó. Pero cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta tocó una vez más añadiendo un tímido —¿Regina? ¿Regina, estás ahí?

Pero nada, silencio. Entonces abrió despacio la puerta antes de pasar la cabeza.

—¿Regina?

La luz estaba encendida, pero ni un ruido. Entró y vio el despacho vacío. Se acercó a la mesa y constató que el ordenador aún estaba encendido. Pero cuando alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia el sofá, de repente se quedó petrificada. Su sangre pareció abandonar su cerebro, su vista se nubló.

—Re…¿Regina? ¡REGINA!

En el suelo, el cuerpo inmóvil de la bella morena. Emma se lanzó literalmente sobre ella y comprobó con espanto que un delgado hilo de sangre se escapaba de su nariz. Cuando la tomó en sus brazos, su piel estaba fría. Emma tembló antes de gritar.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda…! No, Regina, pero…

En un destello de lucidez, cogió su teléfono y llamó al hospital pidiendo una ambulancia. Se quedó ahí, con el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera entre los brazos, las lágrimas perlando su rostro, nublando su vista… La acunó dulcemente con un movimiento más de nervios que de otra cosa, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Regina, no me hagas esto…¡REGINA!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las sirenas que se acercaban, ni de la llegada atronadora de los enfermeros al despacho, y mucho menos cuando la obligaron a separarse de la joven. Apenas recuerda cómo subió a la ambulancia…Todo estaba borroso. Solo había un pensamiento en su mente: Regina se había ido.


	17. Verdad

**Verdad**

Es el teléfono de Zelena el que despertó finalmente a todo el mundo. El estridente sonido despertó a los niños, mientras que Ruby, ya despierta, entró en el salón a tiempo para ver a Zelena responder frotándose los ojos.

—Hm, ¿sí? Sí, soy yo. ¿Qu…qué? Pero…¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?— el tono de pavor de la bella pelirroja captó la atención de todos —¡Sí, sí evidentemente! ¡Voy para allá!— cuando colgó, no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca ya que una ráfaga de preguntas le cayeron encima.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Es grave? ¿Es mi madre?

—¿Zelena?

—Stop— Zelena suspiró —Regina está en el hospital

—¿Qué?

—El médico encargado de ella es el que me ha llamado. Emma está allí, pero en estado de shock.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Henry, con la voz tomada

—Ni idea…Parece ser que Emma llamó a Urgencias desde el ayuntamiento. Ella estaba inconsciente…Las llevaron a los dos al hospital.

—¡Vamos!— soltó él

—Evidentemente— concluyó Zelena —Vestíos

Los niños subieron los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, dejando a Zelena y Ruby abajo.

—¿Por qué me da la impresión de que la noticia no la coge de nuevas?

—¿Perdón?

—No sé, si me anuncian que mi hermana está en el hospital, inconsciente, tendría otra reacción. No sé, más en pánico.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No sé, pareciera que…estuviera acostumbrada

—…

—¿Vamos?— dijo Henry bajando como loco las escaleras con su mochila a la espalda.

—En marcha— dijo la bella pelirroja abriendo la puerta principal, dejando en suspende las interrogaciones de Ruby.

* * *

Completamente perdida, esa era la palabra.

A partir del momento en que la ambulancia llegó al ayuntamiento, todo iba a cámara lenta para la bella rubia. Desde que le preguntaron lo que había sucedido, desde que la empujaron para hacerse ellos cargo de Regina, desde que las metieron a las dos en la ambulancia, ya que Emma no quería soltar la mano de su compañera.

Y cuando su cuerpo despareció sobre una camilla tras las puertas batientes, se quedó allí, petrificada, perdida, completamente impotente. Sola en medio del hall de entrada, no supo qué hacer. Alguien se acercó a ella para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero ningún sonido pudo franquear la frontera de sus labios.

La visión de Regina tirada, inerte, en el suelo y ese hilo de sangre sobre su mejilla…Aún temblaba. Se quedó sentada sin moverse, con los ojos en el vacío hasta que vio aparecer a un médico.

—¿Miss Swan?—La bella rubia alzó la mirada y miró, incrédula, al hombre de bata blanca —¿Miss Swan? ¿Está bien?

—Yo…No sé…¿Regina?

—Está viva—Emma, aliviada, soltó un sollozo —Teniendo en cuenta su estado, ha tenido suerte

—¿Su…estado?

El médico frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ya sabe, su enfermedad— y ante su mirada perdida, el médico carraspeó —Miss Swan, creo que debería…

—¡EMMA!

La bella rubia se giró y vio a Henry correr hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos, y estrellarse contra ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—Henry…

Zelena llegó justo detrás en compañía de Robin y Ruby, esta última se dirigió directamente a la amiga, mientras que la bella pelirroja se colocó delante del médico.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Mejor…Era inevitable

—Lo sé, pensábamos que aún teníamos algo de tiempo

—Lo tendrán…Pero este tipo de cosas se producirán más a menudo

—La progresión es más rápida

—Tenemos que hacer exámenes extras, pero ya sabíamos que era inevitable.

—…

—Vosotras….Miss Swan es la compañera de la señora alcaldesa…Sin embargo parece que no está al corriente…

—Sí, es…complicado. Regina aún no le ha hablado. Pensaba ciertamente que tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

—Quizás es el momento…Vuelvo en cuanto tenga más noticias.

Zelena le dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza antes de girarse hacia una Emma, visiblemente turbada y perdida.

—¿Emma?

—¿Qué…qué está pasando? Él…parecía saber algo y pensaba que yo estaba al corriente— Zelena suspiró y le tomó las manos —¿Qué ocurre, joder? ¡Incluso Henry lo sabe!

La naciente irritación de Emma era comprensible y de repente Henry sintió que debía alejarse.

—Ven, Robin, vamos a tomar un chocolate— la pequeña asintió y se alejaron.

—¿Y?

—Regina…Está…

—Está enferma, ¿es eso? ¿Se…Se va a morir?

Zelena la miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Sí

En ese momento un gran peso cayó sobre sus hombros y se dejó caer sobre la silla, Zelena se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qu…Qué?

—Regina…Le daban terribles migrañas…Pero no le dio importancia, le prescribieron unos remedios y ya. Y aunque en un primer momento funcionaron…No duró. Durante una reunión, se desmayó. Tras varias pruebas, cayó el veredicto: tenía un quiste en la hipófisis.

—¿Un quiste? Pero…Es…No es como un tumor, ¿no?

—No. Incluso parecía que era benigno…según su evolución. Cuando se diagnosticó, el quiste era bastante pequeño, razón por la que tenía tantas migrañas…

—Eran los síntomas…

—Sí

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Fue diagnosticado hace más de tres años

—¿Tres años?

—Ella…Vivió con eso diciéndose que todo iría bien y era verdad. Todo iba bien hasta hace poco más de año y medio. Repentinamente tuvo problemas de visión, migrañas mucho más fuertes y pérdidas de conocimiento…Se volvió a hacer los exámenes y…Apareció que el quiste casi había doblado su tamaño, apoyándose no solo en la hipófisis sino también en el nervio óptico…Se hacía cada vez más difícil acceder a él.

—Pero…

—Se plantearon la operación, pero…

—Era demasiado tarde…— susurró Ruby como si ella comenzara a comprender

Zelena asintió suavemente.

—A partir de ese momento, Regina ha vivido cada día como si fuera el último y su primer objetivo ha sido que a Henry no le falte de nada si ella tiene que partir demasiado pronto. Lo primero que deseaba era encontrar a alguien que se ocupara de él.

—El está al corriente de la situación…

—Sí, se lo dijo prácticamente enseguida. Necesitaba su apoyo y también su cooperación: debía comprender que a partir de aquel momento, por su futuro, era vital encontrar una solución.

—¿Y usted no?— preguntó Ruby

—Evidentemente que sí. Aunque Regina no podía preguntármelo directamente, definitivamente por miedo a que fuera mucho de lo que encargarse. Pero por azar del destino, Henry encontró los papeles de adopción. Fue él quien tuvo la idea de contactar con su madre biológica. Convenció a Regina que podría ser una solución plausible.

Emma rio irónicamente.

—Entonces yo soy eso…Una solución plausible

Zelena se crispó y frunció el ceño.

—Probablemente era su intención, sí. Pero rápidamente se convirtió en otra cosa. Que fuera a buscarla estuvo lejos de ser por casualidad, pero lo que vino después no estaba programado.

—…

—Cuando fue a verte a Nueva York, tenía una cita médica para comprobar el grosor del quiste…El resultado no fue evidentemente el que ella esperaba y eso acabó por convencerla de poner sus esperanzas en ti.

—Genial…

—Y el lazo con Henry fue casi instantáneo y natural, lo que demostró a Regina que eras la mejor elección para su hijo.

—Fui una elección, una opción…Entonces todo eso, su investigación sobre mí, su ida a Nueva York, el encuentro con mi hijo, todo había sido orquestado.

—Sí, pero lo que siguió a eso no lo fue: vuestra relación, vuestros sentimientos. Todo eso ha sido verdad. Emma, no dudes jamás de que te ama sinceramente.

La bella rubia miró a Zelena con mirada irritada.

—Si me amara de verdad, si pensara en mí realmente y en mis sentimientos, me habría dicho la verdad.

—Si supieras cuántas veces quiso decírtelo, pero estaba consumida por el miedo y la culpabilidad.

—¿El miedo?

—Tenía miedo de que la miraras con piedad, que te quedaras con ella por piedad y por no querer dejar a Henry.

—Es una tontería

—No te digo que no…— sonrió Zelena —Pero conoces a Regina…

—Podría haberme enterado por cualquiera cuando llegué

—Y eso es lo que ella temía. Por eso estaba decidida a decirte la verdad…No pensó ser ganada por el tiempo.

Emma suspiró y frunció el ceño, parecía estar pensando en algo.

—Empiezo a comprender todas las insinuaciones que hacía o Henry.

—Cuando investigó sobre ti, solo tenía un miedo: que no encajaras en lo que buscaba para Henry: una estabilidad, un lazo. Era lo que la martirizaba, que crearas un lazo con tu hijo. Pero poco a poco, fue ella la que se vio seducida, y para ella, eso no podía ser.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué era la madre de su hijo?

—Porque no dejaba de creer que era demasiado pronto tras lo de Danielle. Y además, no tenía el derecho de cargarte con esto, de hacerte pasar por una pérdida.

—Una pérdida…Morir…¿Cuándo?

Zelena tomó aire.

—Según su último control, era cuestión de algunos años…

—Pero ya no es así, ¿eh?

—Yo…No, no lo es desafortunadamente. Todos estábamos preparados, sabíamos que ese día llegaría. Pero estábamos felices por vosotras dos, por ver que Regina volvía a sonreír, no sabes lo duro que ha sido. Y con tu presencia, tu amor, has sabido devolverle aquello de lo que se había privado desde hacía tiempo.

—Pero yo no estaba al corriente…Si hubiera sabido…

—Si hubieras sabido, no habrías podido hacer nada más

—…

—Sé que es un gesto, un pensamiento egoísta de su parte, pero ponte en su lugar unos segundos: tenía tanto miedo de perderlo todo, de estropearlo todo. Te ama, no lo dudes.

—Lo sé, pero…no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto ha sido provocado, antes que nada, por un maldito quiste. Si no hubiera sido detectado…Jamás nos habríamos conocido.

—Pero aquí estáis, felices juntas, en familia

—Sí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?—dijo de repente Emma, frustrada y fatigada.

Zelena la tomó en sus brazos y cerró brevemente los ojos antes de que Ruby viera al médico volver con una carpeta en la mano.

—Hey, chicas…

Zelena se incorporó y Emma se levantó, nerviosa

—¿Doctor?

—Está bien. Está consciente, pero terriblemente cansada. Evidentemente la vamos a mantener aquí esta noche y le haré una batería de exámenes más detallados mañana mismo.

—¿Es…es su quiste, verdad?— preguntó Zelena

—Sí. Nos tememos que se haya acentuado. Según el primer escáner…ha crecido ligeramente.

—¿Y es lo que ha causado el desmayo?

—Entre otras razones, sí. Eso y el excesivo trabajo debido a la tormenta…Creo que sobre todo lo que necesita es descanso…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Perdón?

Emma inhaló

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensa usted que durará esto? Todos conocemos a Regina, y sabemos que no permanecerá inactiva mucho tiempo, a no ser que tenga una espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza. Y todos sabemos que esa espada tiene un plazo letal. Así que…Es bastante duro para mí decirlo, solo lo diré una vez: ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?

—Sabremos más tras los exhaustivos exámenes de mañana

—Por favor, seguramente tiene una idea

—No puedo pronunciarme con exactitud…Pero…Ya es seguro de que no estamos hablando de años…

Emma sintió esas palabras como una bofetada en pleno rostro y casi perdió el equilibrio. Se sentó, o más bien, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla y un sollozo vino, después otro y finalmente no pudo parar. Ruby se arrodilló junto a ella para consolarla.

—¿Podemos verla?— preguntó Zelena

—Si lo desean, pero poco tiempo

En ese momento preciso, los niños volvieron y cuando Henry vio a Emma llorando, corrió hacia ella.

—¿Emma? ¿Es que…mamá? Ella…Ella…

—No, Henry, ella está bien. Es solo que…— Emma sorbió por la nariz —…Creo que es el miedo y la fatiga los que están hablando por mí. Tu madre está bien. Ella…Podemos ir a verla, si quieres…

—Sí, me gustaría

Emma se incorporó y vio cómo su hijo de 12 años asumía la noticia mejor que ella. Evidentemente hacía tres años que él sabía lo de su madre y más de uno que se había hecho a la idea, pero ver su temple y su madurez dio a la mujer la fuerza para levantarse, secar sus lágrimas y tomarlo de la mano con una sonrisa.

—Vamos.

Por pudor, Zelena, Robin y Ruby decidieron que ese tiempo les pertenecía y esperaron en la sala. Mientras Robin jugaba con el teléfono de su madre, la bella pelirroja sintió la oscura mirada de Ruby sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada

—¿En serio?

—…

—Sé lo que está pensando…

—¿El qué? ¿Qué le habéis mentido a Emma? ¿Qué ha sido terriblemente egoísta por vuestra parte?

—No era yo quien tenía que decírselo.

—Le viene bien creer eso…

Zelena frunció el ceño.

—No tengo por qué recibir una lección de moral de una mujer que no sabe nada y que debería, antes que nada, barrer su casa…

Ruby esbozó una sonrisa irónica

—Bah, venga…—Ruby suspiró —Bien, las cosas se han dicho ya. Esperemos que no haya más secretos de familia…

Ruby salió del hospital con la mirada de Zelena puesta en sus espaldas. Robin se acercó a su madre.

—¿Está enfadada?

—Creo que ella…Solo tiene miedo por Regina…Por Emma también

Robin miró hacia las puertas automáticas de la entrada y suspiró

—¿Crees que estará enfadada mucho tiempo?

—No, cariño. Solo creo que entre esto y su abuela…son muchas noticias en tan poco tiempo

—Deberías ir a verla

Zelena arqueó una ceja y la miró

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Emma y Henry van a estar ocupados con Regina, ella se encontrará sola gestionando esto…Y no sé, pero siento que podría acortar su estancia aquí

Zelena le sonrió.

—No sé si el cole está hecho para ti, pero cariño, tienes un verdadero don de empatía hacia los otros…Quizás una carrera se abre ante ti.

—Quizás. En todo caso, me gusta mucho Ruby…Sería una pena que se marchara tan rápido.

Zelena miró entonces, al igual que su hija, las puertas de entrada y suspiró.

* * *

Los dedos de Henry estaban aplastados en las manos de Emma, pero no le importó. Al contrario, él sabía que, más que nunca, Emma necesitaba su apoyo. Él ya había tenido años para hacerse a la idea. Se acordaba del día en que había conocido la triste noticia: volvía del cole y sorprendió a su madre llorando en los brazos de Zelena, en el salón. A pesar de la sonrisa de fachada y de secarse rápidamente las lágrimas, Regina no había logrado fingir y al cabo de muchas preguntas por parte de su hijo, cedió y le dijo la verdad.

Al principio, estupefacción, luego negación, y después comenzó a hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor: creer. Creer en lo imposible, creer que las cosas podrían arreglarse. Así que, había consagrado todo su tiempo libre, a sus diez años, a buscar en Internet o en obras médicas una solución para salvar a su madre…Pero nada. Entonces comenzó otra fase: el acompañamiento. Su madre le había pedido explícitamente que nadie cambiara su comportamiento hacia ella. Como cabeza visible del pueblo tuvo que anunciar a sus trabajadores su enfermedad, esperando poder acabar su mandato antes de la partida. Y finalmente, por un momento, creyó posible una esperanza, pero cuando le dijeron que el quiste estaba en un lugar y con un tamaño que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre el final de esa enfermedad, comenzó a buscar soluciones para que Henry no se viera solo y desamparado: había cambiado su testamento para que conservara la mansión, su coche y su fortuna. Zelena, evidentemente, se había ofrecido a quedarse con la custodia de Henry, pero Regina era reticente: no es que no tuviera confianza en su hermana, pero debía confesar que tras la muerte de su marido, Zelena había tenido dificultades para seguir adelante y sabía que tras su propia muerte, le sería difícil mirar a Henry sin que los recuerdos le vinieran a la mente y acabaran por destrozar también a Henry.

Y de repente, el destino se metió en medio. Henry había decidido pintar su habitación y para ello, había transferido todas sus cosas al despacho de su madre. Tras varios días de renovación, volvió a meter las cajas en su habitación. Al coger una de estas, tiró al suelo otra…Cuando vio el contenido, no pudo creérselo. Su madre nunca le había ocultado que era adoptado. En cuanto tuvo la edad para comprenderlo, ella se lo explicó. Así que cuando vio los papeles de la adopción, sonrió: ahí estaba la solución: ¿quién mejor que su madre biológica para ocuparse de él?

Le contó su idea a su madre, que al principio estuvo reticente, pero cuando le explicó que era lo más lógico y que, si un día, tuviera un problema de salud, ella sería su mejor opción, ella entonces aceptó, pero bajo ciertas condiciones: debería asegurarse de que su madre biológica tuviera un trabajo estable, una casa o apartamento, una buena situación.

En un primer momento, Regina se había sentido culpable por imponerle a su hijo una mujer que lo había abandonado años antes: ¿cómo iba ella a recoger los pedazos? Si lo había dejado al nacer, había una razón, ¿no?

Al final, las investigaciones del detective privado le consolidaron la idea de que Emma Swan podía ser la candidata ideal. Ahora había que ver si había química con su hijo.

Y ahora, aquí están, un año más tarde y algunas aventuras transcurridas, Henry, dado de la mano con su madre biológica al cabecero de su madre adoptiva. Él se frenó unos segundos antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Henry, ¿todo bien?

—Yo…Tengo miedo…

—Estoy aquí, ¿ok?—Henry asintió —Ok, vamos allá

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Emma se imaginó de repente lo que había podido sentir Regina cuando la vio en la cama del hospital tras haber recibido aquella bala: ese pinchazo en el corazón, esos calambres desagradables y ese debilitamiento como si se hubiera transformado en algodón…La cabeza de Henry estaba en combustión y avanzaba casi en piloto automático.

Cuando Emma depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Regina, esta abrió los ojos con dificultad y se giró hacia ellos.

—Hey…

—Hey, Bella Durmiente…¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor…— se movió para sentarse, pero cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Emma comprendió y fue a apagar la luz —¿Mejor?

—Mejor, gracias

—Mamá, me has asustado

—Lo sé, cariño, lo siento

—Te quiero

Esa declaración abrupta divirtió a Regina que sonrió.

—Yo también, corazón, yo también. Tengo ganas de volver a casa

—Han dicho que hoy te mantendrían aquí para mañana hacer más pruebas…

—Sí, me lo imaginaba— sonrió tristemente la bella morena

—Regina…

—Henry, cariño, tengo que hablar con Emma, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, claro…

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—¡Por supuesto!— él la rodeó con sus brazos antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, deslizándole algunas palabras al oído que hicieron sonreír a la mujer. Después le guiñó el ojo a su madre y salió.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me ha dicho que no te culpes si estás enfadada conmigo

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—No está equivocado, estoy enfadada contigo

—…

—Regina…Me has mentido…

—No, no te dije nada, es diferente

—Una mentira por omisión es igualmente una mentira…¿Cómo no pudiste decirme nada? Mucho más cuando nuestra relación se volvió más seria…

—Yo…Pensaba que tendría tiempo…Quise decírtelo, tantas veces, pero…tenía miedo…

—Pero, ¿miedo de qué, por Dios?

—Que acabaras mirándome como lo haces ahora: con pena y piedad…

—No es así como te veo. Tengo miedo, sí, porque si lo hubiera sabido antes…

—¿Qué? ¿No habrías vivido conmigo? ¿Con Henry?

—No, al contrario, habría perdido menos tiempo haciéndome miles de preguntas estúpidas sobre mis sentimientos por ti, sobre nosotras…

—…

—Regina…¡Debiste decírmelo!

La bella morena dejó escapar una lágrima.

—Tenía miedo…Tengo miedo. Miedo de morir, miedo de perderlo todo

Emma tomó sus manos.

—Pasé lo que pase, no me perderás nunca…Hasta el fin.

—No te pido que me acompañes hasta el final

—¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a salir con la frasecita de: «No vas a malgastar los próximos años cuidando de una enferma»? Pues bien, te tengo que dar una noticia, los médicos ya no te dan algunos años.

Regina se paralizó, lo sabía, ya estaba al corriente, pero sencillamente no estaba lista para hablar de eso…Y mucho menos con Emma. Bajó la mirada, y Emma inhaló despacio.

—Hay seguramente algo…

—No, Emma. ¡No, no hay nada! Ya no hay nada. Yo…lo he intentado, pero…

—¡El destino es una gran putada!— soltó la rubia —Cuando encuentro mi dichoso final feliz, como en esos cuentos que leía de niña, me quitan al amor de mi vida…¡Es injusto!

—¿El amor de tu vida?— dijo asombrada Regina

—¿Acaso creías que el amor de vida podía ser otra persona? Quiero decir, estaba literalmente escrito lo nuestro, lo de los tres. Y aún no estoy lista para dejar escapar todo esto.

—Emma…

—Vamos a luchar, Regina, y con eso quiero decir: vamos a vivir, no vamos a tirar la toalla. Estoy furiosa contigo, lo sabes, si por casualidad tienes algo más que decirme, es el momento.

Regina la miró y una lágrima rodó.

—No, no hay nada más, prometido.

Emma se quedó unos segundos en silencio y suspiró.

—¿Por qué Regina?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué consentir una relación entre las dos si sabías que terminaría así?

—No premedité nada…Sabía que si me enamoraba de ti, sería un acto de puro egoísmo…

—Si me hubieras hablado de todo esto, lo habríamos hecho de otra forma.

—¿Cómo?

—Te habría mostrado mucho más hasta qué punto te amo, a ti y a Henry— sonrió Emma —Pero ahora, vas a dejar que me ocupe de ti.

—No Emma, no quiero eso…

—Oh, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión— refunfuñó la bella rubia —Perdiste ese privilegio al mentirme. Ahora, debes afrontar las consecuencias. No tengo intención de alejarme o de verte marchitar. Vas a luchar, porque está Henry, estoy yo, está tu familia. Y si ellos se han resignado, yo no.

—Es inútil.

—Pero yo necesito eso, esa ínfima esperanza, si no, me voy a volver loca. Jamás he renunciado a nada, a no ser educar a mi hijo. Pero hoy, tengo una segunda oportunidad con él, contigo. Y me gusta creer que nos hemos reencontrado por una buena razón: juntos tenemos una segunda oportunidad.

A Regina le habría gustado creer en ese discurso lleno de energía y esperanzas y al ver los ojos brillantes de su compañera y su sonrisa, le gustaba creer en una solución…aunque no la hubiera.

Cuando llegaron las enfermeras, le dijeron a Emma que ya tenía que irse, y que podría volver al día siguiente por la tarde. La bella rubia así lo hizo, pero no abandonó la habitación sin besar tiernamente a su compañera y lanzarle una última mirada y una larga sonrisa. Pero una vez que traspasó el umbral de la puerta, al abrigo de las miradas de Regina, perdió su aplomo y el miedo y la cólera tomaron el relevo. Golpeó la pared frente a la habitación y gimió cuando sus falanges crujieron.

—¡Mierda!

—No es cuestión de tenerla a usted también en el hospital— sonrió un médico. Pero ante la oscura y húmeda mirada de Emma, él dejó de sonreír —Es algo bueno que ella pueda contar con usted.

Emma rio irónicamente.

—No me diga…Si por lo menos hubiera visto la utilidad de eso antes. He tenido que encontrármela inconsciente para que finalmente me dijera la verdad.

—Miss Mills es una mujer bastante testaruda y valora su independencia por encima de todo. Se ha hecho un nombre y una fama totalmente sola aquí, y sin embargo para ella no dejaba nada: es una mujer. Una mujer que se vio rechazada por su madre por su orientación sexual. Una mujer que se casó con otra mujer y que adoptó un niño. Después, una mujer que se quedó viuda y madre soltera. Y nunca se rindió. Alzó la cabeza y siguió hacia delante, y a veces sola.

—Parece que la conoce bien

—Regina Mills creció aquí, es una de las nuestras. Todo el mundo conoce a su familia, su recorrido, su apellido. Estamos orgullosos de lo que ha hecho por esta ciudad. Jamás hemos tenido un alcalde que haya hecho tanto— Emma sonrió y para nada le costó creer en esas palabras —La echaremos de menos.

Emma lo fusiló ante esas palabras

—¡Aún no está muerta!

—No, no, por supuesto…

Y sin decir una palabra más, ella se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital encontrándose a la entrada con Zelena, Henry, Robin y Ruby.

—¿Y?— preguntó prudentemente Ruby

—Está bien. Cansada, pero…bien. Creo que mañana le harán las pruebas y después le darán el alta.

—Mientras, no hay nada que hacer…Vamos a casa, todos.

Zelena sonrió tomando de la mano a su hija y a su sobrino. Emma los siguió, tomada de los hombros por Ruby que volvió con ella en su coche.

Evidentemente, el ambiente se hizo taciturno y sin muchas ganas volvieron todos a acostarse. Y si Emma no logró dormir en toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama con el olor de Regina llenándolo todo, otros, como Ruby, decidieron abandonar completamente la habitación.

En mitad de la madrugada, la bella morena se dirigió a la cocina y dudó entre una manzana y una naranja. En plena reflexión, no vio acercarse a Henry.

—¿Insomnio?

Ruby se sobresaltó y lo miró

—Sí, algo así…

—Tampoco yo puedo dormir…

Ruby sonrió tristemente.

—Debes estar aliviado, en un sentido

—¿Ah?

—De no tener que mentirle más a Emma, esconder la verdad…Debe ser complicado para un crío de 12 años

—Sé que tendría que habérselo dicho…

—No eras tú quien tenía que hacerlo…Nadie, excepto Regina. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

—Tienes razón, en cierta manera, estoy aliviado porque ahora que Emma está al corriente, somos más para luchar contra esto…

—¿Tú crees?

—Desde que Emma ha entrado en nuestras vidas, mi madre ha sonreído como nunca. Y aunque sé que no se curará, al menos, pasará el tiempo que le quede viviendo con nosotros sonriendo, riendo y vamos a hacer muchas cosas.

Ante la convicción del muchacho, Ruby lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Tienen suerte de tener un hijo como tú

—Yo tengo suerte de tener unas madres como ellas.

—Hey, ¿sabes qué? Creo que deberías meterte en la cama con Emma. Estoy segura de que no está durmiendo. Y le haría muy bien tener compañía.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Estoy segurísima!

—Está guay que también tú estés aquí— sonrió Henry

Después subió los escalones, dejando a Ruby con una manzana y una naranja en cada mano. Los días que vendrían serían complicados y estaba dudando si volver a Nueva York: por un lado, se decía que Emma iba a necesitar apoyo, pero por otro, imaginaba que los Swan Mills necesitarían estar juntos. Se quedó mirando a la naranja y a la manzana: mañana debería elegir.

* * *

Emma miraba el techo, contando los cristales de la lámpara que estaba suspendida sobre la cama.

—Duérmete, Swan, debes dormir…— se obligaba. Pero evidentemente su cuerpo hacía lo que quería y se quedó ahí, con los ojos abiertos como platos, con miles de pensamientos en su mente, cuando de repente, escuchó que la puerta se abría despacio. Giró la cabeza y vio la de Henry aparecer en la abertura.

—Hey…

—Hey…— Emma se incorporó —Ven

El muchacho se movió y se pegó a su madre.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Emma sonrió

—Por supuesto

—¿Va a volver mañana?

—Sí, seguro. Estará cansada, así que tenemos que llevar la situación como profesionales y vamos a hacer de todo para que ella descanse lo máximo posible, ¿ok?

—Sí. Euh…¿Eso quiere decir que tú vas a cocinar?

—No me gustan tus insinuaciones y esa inquietud en tu voz. ¡Sé cocinar!

Henry rio

—Te estaba tomando el pelo. ¡Vamos a poder con ello!

—Deberíamos intentar dormir para eso, ¿no?

—Deberíamos.

Y Henry se acurrucó contra la bella rubia y se durmió rápidamente, Emma se quedó despierta algunos minutos más, pero, al estar obligada a quedarse quieta para no despertar a Henry, acabó por quedarse ella también dormida. Mañana sería otro día, otra batalla comenzaría para la familia Swan Mills.

* * *

—Las…Las noticias no son buenas, me temo

Es así como el médico presentó las cosas a Regina y Emma, sentadas en su despacho después de que la bella morena hubo pasado todos los exámenes requeridos antes de su salida. Cogidas de la mano, con la mirada en el vacío, escuchaban, sin realmente comprender, lo que les anunciaba el médico.

—¿Es decir?— resopló Regina

—Par…partíamos de lo siguiente: visto el tamaño y la posición del quiste, establecimos una esperanza de vida alrededor de cuatro años…

Emma, aún poco acostumbrada a esos temas, se removió en la silla, incómoda.

—¿Y ahora?— preguntó febrilmente Regina

—Su desmayo no fue algo sin importancia. El quiste casi ha doblado su tamaño desde el último examen. Se ha expandido hacia delante y hacia un lado, apoyándose sobre el nervio óptico.

—¿De ahí las insistentes migrañas?

—Exacto. Supongo que de un tiempo a esta parte se ha tenido que poner más a menudo las gafas, ¿no?— Regina asintió —Sería conveniente que las llevará más a menudo a partir de ahora, aunque sea para no forzar la vista.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Con relación a sus estimaciones de partida?

El médico suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—El tamaño del quiste es bastante importante, mucho más de lo que se podría haber pensado…

—Doctor…— suplicó Regina

—Pensamos que se trata…De algunos meses…Tres, cuatro…máximo.

—¿Qué?— gritó Emma —No, no, no…¡Es muy poco tiempo!— se enfadó la joven

Pero Regina bajó la cabeza, como resignada.

—Emma…

—Miss Swan, sé que…

—¡No! ¡No, usted no sabe nada! Tres meses es…no es casi nada.

Y de repente, se imaginó todo lo que Regina se perdería, todo lo que apenas les daría tiempo a hacer en esas semanas…De repente se sintió impotente y las lágrimas empañaron su visión. Sintió la mano de Regina aferrarse a la suya: no podía creerse que su compañera, que acababa de enterarse de que le quedaban pocos meses de vida, enarbolara una sonrisa confiada y tranquila. Esa mujer era la más valiente y la más fuerte que conocía. Le habría gustado, en ese momento, tener un cuarto de su valor.

Cuando salieron del despacho, dadas de la mano, Emma se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Y así continuaron hasta el coche.

—Emma…Di algo

La bella rubia, con la mirada en el vacío, tuvo muchas dificultades para mirar a Regina a los ojos.

—Yo…¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No lo sé…Tenemos que hablar…

—¿Hablar de qué? ¿Del hecho de que dentro de cuatro meses, si somos afortunadas, vas a morir? ¿En serio? ¡No quiero hablar de eso!

—No conversar sobre ello no hará que se retrase el final. Y además…Hay que prepararse para decírselo a Henry

Emma entonces se detuvo: Henry…

—Yo…No sabré cómo decírselo. Ya no sé qué hacer. Es la primera vez que me enfrento a una cosa así…Conozco la muerte, parte por mi trabajo, pero también con mi hermano, pero esto…Eres tú

—Lo siento…Siento haberte metido en esto…

Emma frunció el ceño.

—Yo no. Soy feliz, te amo, amo a Henry, estoy con mi familia. Estoy donde debo estar: a vuestro lado— después inspiró —Y es eso lo que haremos: vamos a hacer el máximo de cosas en familia: viajar, hacer cosas que uno siempre dice que tendremos tiempo para hacer, comer cosas asquerosas…Da igual, vamos a disfrutar para no lamentar nada.

Regina sonrió.

—Me gusta verte así, prefiero verte así

—Jamás tendría el valor de afrontar la mirada de Henry anunciándole esto. Que sepa que estás enferma y que vas a morir es una cosa, pero decirle que te quedan semanas es…diferente.

—Seremos dos. Somos más fuerte siendo dos— dijo ella estrechándole fuertemente la mano —¿Juntas?

Emma sonrió

—Juntas

Y así, dadas de la mano y juntas, entraron en la mansión donde las esperaban Ruby y Henry, que acababa de volver de la escuela. Zelena y Robin habían decidido ir a ver los desperfectos de su casa, antes de volver esa misma tarde, lo habían prometido.

—¡Mamá!— Henry cayo literalmente en los brazos de Regina que lo estrechó tanto como pudo, mientras que Ruby vio inmediatamente la preocupación y la pena esbozarse en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Hey, chico, tranquilo, no vayas a destrozarla— dijo irónicamente Emma

—Entonces, ¿qué han dicho los médicos?— Emma y Regina se miraron y Henry comprendió inmediatamente —Es malo, ¿eh?

—Henry…Tenemos…Tenemos que hablar

—Subo a mi cuarto— dijo Ruby, no queriendo entrometerse en ese momento que juzgó crucial pero también íntimo para la familia.

—No, quédate…Tienes el derecho de saberlo, debes saberlo

Ruby asintió y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de un Henry inquieto.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Henry…Mi…Mi quiste ha crecido.

—Y sabemos que eso no es bueno

—No, efectivamente, no es bueno

—¿No es bueno en qué sentido?

—Las cosas son más…complicadas ahora

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?— se impacientó él

—Henry…Yo…Tengo menos tiempo. Mucho menos tiempo.

—¿Menos cómo? ¿Un año?

—No, cariño, mucho menos— ella tomó la mano de Emma para encontrar valor —Los médicos hablan de tres a cuatro meses…no más

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron desorbitados.

—¡Pero no! ¡Es demasiado pronto!

—Lo sé, cariño…

El muchacho corrió hacia su madre y la tomó en sus brazos.

—¡No puedes! ¡No puedes hacerlo! Me habías prometido…Es demasiado pronto— lloró

—Lo sé, mi amor…

Regina acarició los cabellos de su hijo y de repente Emma la imitó y Henry, por reflejo, la rodeó a ella también con sus brazos. Ruby sintió que estaba demás, pero se quedó ahí, mirando a esa familia afrontar la tormenta: estaban viviendo en estos momentos días sombríos, pero indudablemente eso los estaba acercando. En cierto sentido, los envidiaba: estaban juntos, vivirían todo juntos, como una verdadera familia.

—¿Y sabes qué Henry? Vamos a aprovechar a fondo este tiempo que se nos ha dado: vamos a salir, viajar, ver el mundo, hacer muchas cosas

Henry se secó las lágrimas, su cuerpo aún movido por los sollozos.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Y comenzamos desde mañana mismo: ¿hay algún sitio que te gustaría ver?

Henry reflexionó frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé…¿Francia?

Emma rio.

—Sí, dame tiempo para organizar un viaje como ese, pero me quedo con la idea y lo haremos. ¿Eh, Gina?

—Por supuesto— respondió la bella morena secándose también las lágrimas —Siempre he soñado con ir allí para hacer compras.

Sonrieron los tres y Emma tomó el rostro de su hijo en sus manos.

—Te queremos Henry, sabemos que será duro, incluso para mí, pero lo soportaremos. Vamos a procurar no lamentarnos de nada. ¿Ok?

—Ok. ¿Y si hacemos una salida a la playa? Todo el día con juegos, baños, un pic-nic…

—Lo apoyo. ¿Regina?

—Yo también. Debo solucionar algunas cosas en el ayuntamiento. Pero voy a pedir unos días.

—Ok, ¿Ruby?

—Hm, ¿qué?

—¿Estás con nosotros?

—Oh, euh…Es algo de familia

Henry se sentó a su lado.

—Hey, formas parte de la familia.

Ruby sonrió y le desordenó los cabellos.

—Ok, jovencito.

—¡Habrá que preguntarles también a Zelena y Robin!

—Por supuesto— asintió Emma —Una cosa más: a partir de ahora, no se habla más de la enfermedad. Vivamos hacia delante, y actuemos en función de eso.

Todos asintieron, después Henry comenzó a planear todo el programa del día siguiente.

Y así se zanjó el tema. Así, sencillamente. Y quizás porque habían vivido con esa idea desde hacía años, los Mills se tomaron la noticia como se tomaban todo lo demás: con serenidad y aplomo. Cuando Zelena y Robin volvieron y hubo que darles la mala noticia, las cosas fueron macabramente más fáciles, como si estuvieran acostumbradas. Y al igual que con otras noticias, se tomaron las cosas con calma y filosofía, listas a seguir con la idea de que había que vivir cada instante y no perder tiempo.

* * *

—¿Emma? ¿Estás soñando?

La bella rubia estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué?

—¿Quieres pasar al baño?

—Sí…No. Ya voy

La bella rubia se desvistió, dejando en el suelo sus cosas, para entrar en el baño, desnuda como vino al mundo, y se metió en la ducha bajo la mirada de Regina que se estaba cepillando los dientes. Pero ver a su compañera pasearse de esa manera, la excitó y decidió unirse a ella en la ducha.

—¡Oh! Hey, hola…— dijo divertida Emma sintiendo las manos de Regina en sus caderas. Se giró entonces y vio la mirada cargada de deseo de la joven.

—Te deseo…

Y cuando comenzó a desperdigar besos por sus hombros y cuello, Emma la frenó.

—Hey…Despacio…

—¿Despacio?

—Yo…tú deberías…ir con cuidado

Regina frunció el ceño.

—Sé lo que hago, cariño…— soltó ella mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia la parte posterior de su compañera.

—De eso no tengo la menor duda, pero…Deberíamos…tener cuidado

Regina le sonrió entonces antes de acariciar su mejilla.

—Me estoy muriendo, pero aún no estoy muerta.

Emma apartó entonces su mano.

—Para, no es gracioso. Dime la verdad: tu desmayo cuando hicimos el amor la primera vez…¿Fue por eso, verdad?

—Emma…

—No es que me sienta ofendida…Aunque pensar que era capaz de procurarle a mi compañera un orgasmo que la hiciera desvanecerse era glorioso… ¿Fue a causa de eso? ¿De tu quiste, quiero decir?

—Probablemente…Cuando me veo sometida a estrés o a otra intensa sensación, tiendo a…perder el control

—Entonces, si te desmayas cada vez que hagamos el amor…¿querrá decir que tendrás cada vez menos control?

—No tiene nada que ver: me adapto— sonrió Regina —Y créeme, eres talentosa, no sientas temor.

—El solo temor que tengo es que sufras…Y es lo último que deseo.

—No sufro Emma, te lo aseguro. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me lo dirás si no está bien?

—Prometido.

—Una última cosa: cuando estábamos en el parque de atracciones, tu desmayo, ¿fue por eso también?

—Seguramente, y por las mismas razones

—…

—Emma, estoy bien. Así que ahora, ¿querrás, por favor, hacerme el amor en esta ducha?

Emma rio y pegó con cuidado a su compañera contra los fríos azulejos.

—Con placer.

* * *

—¡Buenos días a todo el mundo!— dijo Emma bajando las escaleras, encontrándose a Robin, Henry y Ruby desayunando.

Los niños no dejaron de comentar cosas sobre el día que tendrían, mareando a Ruby, hundida en su café.

—¡Y podríamos hacer un enorme castillo! ¡Con puente levadizo y fosos!— dijo alegre Robin

—Ruby, ¿todo bien?— dijo Emma sentándose a su lado

—Sí…Esos pequeñajos me van a matar…y no son siquiera las nueve de la mañana…Necesito un café…extra fuerte.

Emma rio y le sirvió una taza llena.

—Toma. ¿Lista para un día memorable?

—Hablando de eso…Creo que yo voy a pasar

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Escuchaste a Henry, eres bienvenida!

—Lo sé, pero…creo que para un primer día, deberíais estar juntos. Y además, creo que debo tener una conversación con mi abuela, ya sabes…

—Hm…¿Estás segura?

—Segura. Te debo una— sonrió levantándose, taza en la mano, y abandonando la cocina, dejando a Emma y a los niños, que seguían entusiastas con respecto a ese día.

—¡Deberíamos hacer unos sándwiches!— propuso Robin

—¡Y refrescos!— añadió Henry inmediatamente después

Emma reviró los ojos, divertida: ese día sería el primer día de una lista de cosas que hacer y en las que se empeñaría hasta el fondo: viajes a la otra punta de la tierra pasando por saltos en paracaídas, caminatas en las más altas montañas, recorrer festivales, daba igual, nada sería imposible, ella se lo debía a sí misma y se lo debía a Regina.

Esta última bajó algunos minutos más tarde y besó a Emma antes que Henry le saltara encima y la asaltara con frases rápidas y confusas.

—Henry, Henry, stop. Por favor, ¿puedes al menos respirar entre palabra y palabra?

Su hijo sonrió y tomó aire.

—¡Vamos a tener que hacer los sándwiches y Robin y yo tenemos muchas ideas sobre actividades!

—Hace aún un poco de frío para bañarse…

—¡No tenemos que bañarnos por obligación!

—Muy bien, muy bien. Como queráis.

Emma se acercó y besó a su compañera en la mejilla.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Bastante sí

Sin realmente darse cuenta, Emma estaba mucho más protectora, más atenta a las necesidades de Regina. Y si, de momento, esto era apreciado por la bella morena, esperaba que Emma acabara por no ahogarla demasiado.

—Te incorporas a tu puesto en una semana…

—Hey, ¿me estás dando la patada? Dilo…

Regina rio

—No, por supuesto que no…Pero, creo que tendrás menos tiempo de jugar a cuidar enfermos…Quizás eso no nos venga tan mal…

—Hey, adoro ocuparme de ti

Emma la abrazó y Zelena bajó rezongando.

—¡Mierda, chicas, tenéis una habitación!

Emma rio, mientras que Regina gruñó revirando los ojos.

—¿Lista para un día en la playa?

Pero antes de que Zelena respondiera, Robin y Henry aparecieron delante de las tres mujeres.

—¿Algún problema, chicos?

—Solo que…¿Sería malo si hemos cambiado de opinión?

—¿Cambiado de opinión? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya no quieres ir a la playa?

Los niños se miraron entonces y Henry se mordió el labio inferior.

—Yo…Me gustaría que…fuéramos más lejos.

—¿Más lejos dónde?— preguntó Emma, suspicaz

—Nos gustaría ir a Washington

—¿Washington? ¿Pero por qué?

—Bah…Nos gustaría mucho visitar la Casa Blanca y esta semana hay puertas abiertas

—Oh…Bueno…Yo no tengo nada en contra. ¿Regina?

La bella morena sonrió y se giró hacia su hijo.

—Entendido. No hay necesidad de sándwiches, conozco un sitio donde comer, será perfecto.

De repente, Ruby bajó, ya vestida.

—¿A qué viene tanta agitación?

—¡Nos vamos a Washington!

Ruby frunció el ceño.

—¿Me he perdido un capítulo? ¿Hay playas en Washington?

Emma rio

—No, los niños quieren visitar la Casa Blanca

—Oh, guay. ¡Divertíos!

Robin perdió la sonrisa.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—No, cielo, no esta vez. Quedaos en familia…Mientras yo voy a intentar aclarar las cosas con la mía— sonrió acariciándole el rostro

—…

—¡Es una pena, hay muchas cosas para hacer!— dijo Henry —Y mamá dice que hay un buen restaurante

—No, Henry…— Zelena la miró entonces y Ruby desvió la mirada para centrarla en el pequeño —Otro día

—Ok, es una lástima…Pero vendrás a la próxima salida, ¿prometido?

—Prometido— sonrió ella antes de coger su bolso y besar a Emma en la mejilla —¿Me llamas cuando estéis de regreso?

—¡Espera!— dijo Regina —Coge un segundo juego de llaves, nunca se sabe. Podrás entrar cuando lo desees

—Gracias. Buen días a todos y, Henry, te hago responsable de sacar muchas fotos.

El adolescente se lo confirmó alzando un pulgar mientras que Robin miró a la mujer marcharse, sin una palabra, lo que no se le escapó a Emma que vagó su mirada rápidamente y varias veces entre Robin y Zelena.

* * *

Todos subieron al SUV de Zelena en dirección a Washington donde fueron escuchando como fondo sonoro la playlist de la bella pelirroja, alternando con los planes que Henry y Robin iban trazando para llevar a cabo, con Emma entre los dos.

Regina, en la parte de delante, no dejaba de mirar el mapa de la ciudad, imaginando lo que podrían hacer en un día. Después lanzó una ojeada hacia Zelena y vio su expresión concentrada.

—¿Todo bien?

—Hm, sí, evidentemente. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—No lo sé…Pareces pensativa, ida.

—…

—¿Lena?

—Hablamos más tarde, ¿quieres?— murmuró discretamente para evitar que los niños la escucharan. Niños que, de todas maneras, estaban tan ocupados con el programa del día que no prestaban atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor.

Regina frunció el ceño, tomándole la palabra a su hermana de hablar más tarde. Al llegar a Washington la excitación de los niños era tanta que cuando salieron del coche las tres mujeres soltaron suspiros de alivio.

—Gracias, Dios mío, creí que iba a cometer un infanticidio— suspiró Emma

Zelena sonrió antes de fusilarla con la mirada.

—Menos mal que no lo has hecho, si no, hubiera estado obligada a matarte lentamente y entre atroces sufrimientos.

Emma tragó saliva y se giró hacia su compañera.

—Tu hermana es flipante

—No tienes ni idea— recalcó la bella morena —Entonces, ¿comenzamos ya por la Casa Blanca? Parece que hay mucha gente.

—Mejor hacerlo ahora y planear el resto del día según el tiempo que nos quede, ¿no?

—Ok

* * *

Después de lo que fueron horas de espera para Emma, todos lograron entrar en la casa del presidente, descubriendo tanto la biblioteca, el salón donde tenían lugar los grandes discursos de ese mundo, el inmenso comedor donde no faltaron las anécdotas, para acabar en el punto culminante de la visita: el despacho Oval. Y si Robin ya se veía sentada ahí un día, Emma se sorprendió de haber apreciado, mucho más de lo que habría pensado, esa visita. Toda la mañana se fue en ella, tanto que a la salida Regina los condujo a uno de los restaurantes que a ella más le gustaba de la ciudad: un restaurante italiano.

—Ya veréis, la pasta está divina

—¿Quieres decir que mejor que la tuya? No creía eso posible— sonrió Emma

—Oh, nada que ver, efectivamente, ya verás, ya me contarás

Tomaron asiento entonces en una mesa para seis, en una esquina con un ambiente íntimo y una música relajante.

—Voy al baño— dijo Henry

—¡Yo también!— añadió Robin

—Ok, yo también. Esas tres horas de espera han podido conmigo

Cuando Zelena y Regina se quedaron a solas, esta última se giró hacia su hermana.

—Entonces, cuéntame

—¿Contarte qué?

—¿Por qué estás perdida?

—¿Perdida?

—Si hay algo que sé de ti, es que no puedes mentirme o esconderme algo. ¿Entonces?

Zelena suspiró antes de triturar una servilleta entre las manos.

—No es nada. Solo que…una situación un poco…delicada.

—¿Entre tú y Ruby?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Oh, no sé…Será el hecho de que evites su mirada…

—Es que…Pfff…Nos peleamos en el hospital…

—¿En el hospital?

—Es la mejor amiga de Emma, y tú eres mi hermana…Cada una tenemos nuestro punto de vista y, evidentemente, defendíamos nuestro campo, si se puede decir así…

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ella no comprendía por qué le habías escondido a Emma lo de tu enfermedad. Cada una defendimos nuestras posturas…Y quizás yo fui algo incisiva…

—Ya veo…

—Estoy convencida de que no ha querido venir a causa de eso

—Eso no lo sabes. Ha hablado de su abuela, también tiene cosas que arreglar por su lado

—¿Así como por casualidad cuando decidimos salir todos juntos?

—No creo que quiera poner distancia. Quiere a Emma como si fuera una hermana, y también se ha sentido tan traicionada como Emma, y la entiendo. Pero también ha venido para arreglar los asuntos familiares…Cuanto antes lo haga, mejor para ella.

—Quizás…

—Si tienes miedo de haberla ofendido, habla con ella esta noche.

Zelena sonrió.

—Siempre he sido la que no ha tenido filtro, eh…¿Recuerdas los problemas que eso me causó en el insti…?

—Tu hablar claro siempre ha sido una virtud como un defecto— sonrió Regina —Sería una pena que mi hermana y la mejor amiga de mi compañera estén peleadas.

Zelena esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de que Robin, Emma y Henry volvieran. Después el almuerzo transcurrió entre pizzas y pasta, risas y anécdotas de esa misma mañana. Después, Henry sugirió un paseo por la ciudad, cerca del National Mall, cosa que su madre aceptó. Y mientras se estaban divirtiendo en un columpio, Henry se detuvo de repente.

—¿Cuál es el problema entre Ruby y tú?

—¿Qué? ¡No hay ningún problema entre ella y yo, al contrario, la adoro!

—Entonces, ¿por qué has puesto esa cara cuando dijo que no podía venir con nosotros?

—Me desilusioné, es todo

—Pareces bien apegada a ella…

—Es divertida, y me salvó la vida…En fin, de cierta manera. Y además, a veces, es mejor hablar con alguien que no te conoce del todo.

—Comprendo. Entonces…te gusta mucho, eh…

Robin lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué viene ese tono? Acabo de decirte que, en efecto, le tengo aprecio— Henry sonrió y Robin dejó de balancearse —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Oh, no, nada…Pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no te había visto apegarte a alguien de esa manera, a un adulto, quiero decir. Parece que tu madre también la aprecia, aunque me da la impresión de que están algo distanciadas, ¿no?

Robin lo miró.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Qué?— dijo él inocentemente

—No hagas como que no sé lo que insinúas, eres más inteligente que eso

—Gracias

—Venga, escúpelo

—Solo digo que tu madre y Ruby se llevan bien

—Se conocen desde hace un día— recalcó Robin

—Bah, precisamente, el feeling está ahí, ¿no?

—Me he equivocado: no eres inteligente, eres un completo idiota. ¿No estarás tratando de insinuar que entre mi madre y Ruby podría haber…algo?

—¿Por qué no? Sería guay, ¿no? Ruby tiene a su abuela aquí, quizás quiere venir a vivir aquí. Y sé de fuente fiable que también le gustan las mujeres.

—A ella, quizás, pero a mi madre no, lo siento

—Nunca se sabe…Hace un tiempo que no veo a Zelena con nadie

—Para

—Bah, ¿qué?

—Mi madre no se siente atraída por mujeres, eso es todo

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? ¿Sería tan malo que tu madre fuera les…?

—¡No lo es!— soltó con virulencia Robin antes de dejar el columpio para ponerse delante de las tres mujeres que parecían estar riéndose como locas —¿Podemos irnos?

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres volver ya? Pero si hay un montón de cosas que hacer— dijo su madre

—No, quiero decir: ¿podemos dejar este parque?

—Oh, ok. Hecho, aún nos queda por ver el Capitolio.

—¡Guay!

Y el resto de la visita a la ciudad transcurrió entre tomas de foto, recuerdos, compras y risas, y aunque Robin había pasado de su primo el resto del día, fue lo bastante astuta como para que no se viera. Y finalmente, con las manos llenas de bolsas de compra de todo tipo, volvieron todos, cansados, pero felices.

—Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?— preguntó Emma a Regina antes de que esta subiera al coche —No es más que el primer día de una larga lista de cosas que cumplir— sonrió Emma besando a su compañera.

—Lo sé, y me ha encantado

—No es más que el comienzo, créeme

* * *

Ruby, por su parte, había decidido suavizar las cosas con su abuela. Con esa óptica entró, esa mañana, en el Granny's. Y con sorpresa vio la anciana entrar a su nieta.

—¿Ruby? ¿Estás sola?

—Los Swan Mills han salido

—Oh, ya veo…Tú…¿Deseas algo?

—Que hablemos. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Granny suspiró y salió de detrás del mostrador.

—Ven a la terraza.

Ruby obedeció, pero de repente, cuando estuvo cara a cara con su abuela, perdió toda su seguridad.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé…Háblame de los años que no recuerdo

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre: fuerte temperamento, mirada incisiva, una seguridad inquietante. Podría haber hecho grandes cosas, haber sacado grandes estudios…Pero tenía en la cabeza divertirse, salir, vivir su vida. No quería ser como yo.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Una mujer encerrada en su papel de ama de casa…Para ella, no era una vida. Pero es la que yo había elegido. Cuidar a mi hija era lo más hermoso para mí. Cuando tu abuelo murió, ella vio en ello una señal: no quería una vida monótona, rutinaria: quería salir, disfrutar…Fue lo que la llevó a quedarse embarazada.

—Jamás me quiso

—Te amaba, de eso estoy segura, pero era tan inmadura: era una niña que esperaba a otra criatura. Cuando quise ayudarla, indicarle el camino, creyó que la estaba destinando a mi misma vida. Se rebeló y comenzaron los problemas: quería continuar con su fácil tren de vida…Y yo hacía de todo para facilitarle la vida: te cuidaba cuando ella salía, sufragaba sus necesidades tanto material como económicamente. Solo comprendí muy tarde que no la estaba ayudando, sino al contrario, le estaba haciendo creer que la vida era tan fácil como ella creía.

—Entonces le diste un ultimátum

—Fue el único modo de despertarla, de hacerle comprender que la vida no era simplemente fiestas, salidas, amigos…Tenía que tomar responsabilidades, después de todo era madre de una pequeña de tres años. Tenía que comprender que ahora había una vida que dependía de ella. Pero no lo comprendió, creyó que yo estaba en su contra.

—Se marchó…

—Me dejó solo una nota…Te había llevado con ella. Tuve tanto miedo por ti.

—Se puede ver que sentó cabeza después. Se ocupó bien de mí, ¿sabes?

—No tenía ni idea. Solo tenía miedo de que acabara desbordada por todo y que…

—¿Que me abandonara?

Granny suspiró bajando la cabeza.

—No puedes reprocharme que lo haya pensado. La última vez que la vi solo pensaba en sus salidas, sus amigos…Yo creía que no tenía ni idea de cómo ocuparse de un niño.

Ruby tomó aire y se quedó pensando en todo eso: los miedos de Granny eran comprensibles, pero ella también debía reconocerlo.

—Ella se sintió oprimida porque pensaba que tú esperabas demasiado de ella. Y yo, yo soy camarera, ¿acaso no es lo bastante bueno para ti?

—No tiene nada que ver. Apenas te conozco…La última vez que te vi tenías tres años, y lo único que te gustaba eran los caramelos y los arcoíris. También te gustaba dibujar.

Ruby sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

—No me acuerdo…

—Hace mucho tiempo. Has cambiado tanto, y sin embargo reconozco trazos infantiles que aún has mantenido…

—Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de ti…

—Lo imagino, eras muy pequeña…Y has vivido muchas cosas después de esto. Así que, cuéntame…

—Nada apasionante: no tuvimos una vida fácil, pero cuando atravesamos la frontera canadiense, vivimos en un hotel. Mi madre fue camarera, cajera, asistente…Jamás supo mantener un trabajo. Estuve en tantos colegios que nunca pude llegar a mantener el contacto con mis compañeros…Al final, conoció a Max, un tipo simpático con quien vivió cinco años…Pero él murió y volvimos al país con el dinero que nos había dejado. Pero…mi madre se comportó…frívolamente: casi lo echó todo a perder y tuve que, al final, abandonar la facultad para ayudarla. Cuando murió, me marché a Nueva York donde pasé por pequeños trabajos antes de convertirme en camarera en un famoso pub. No es el trabajo del siglo, pero me gusta. Me gusta el contacto con la clientela.

Granny entonces sonrió.

—Al igual que a mí, por eso elegí este campo.

Ruby vagó su mirada por el sitio.

—¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué Maine?

—No siempre he estado aquí. En primer lugar, pasé los diez primeros años, después de la partida de tu madre, buscándoos por todo el país. Cuando me convencí de que no os encontraría sino cuando mi hija lo decidiera, intenté pasar página. En un primer momento, trabajé en Vermont, en una empresa de frutas y verduras. Esa una empresa dedicada a la exportación, así que nos trasladábamos por toda la costa. Llagamos aquí, a Storybrooke, que era conocida por tener un mercado que funcionaba bien. Fue un flechazo con esta ciudad…Y finalmente, me quedé: dejé mi trabajo y me vine a instalar aquí. Cuando el antiguo propietario de este restaurante se jubiló, sugería tomar el relevo y aquí estoy…

—Es atípico…

—Ya verás, esta ciudad puede no tener buena pinta, pero rebosa ventajas.

—Me hablas como si definitivamente haya soltados las maletas aquí— rio Ruby —Solo me voy a quedar una semana

—Nunca se sabe. Sabes que, pase lo que pase, tienes sitio si quieres volver.

—¿Eso quiere decir?

—Siempre necesito mano de obra y acabo de abrir un Bed & Breakfast justo aquí al lado que merecería que alguien le dedicara tiempo.

—Espera, ¿piensas que voy a venir acá a trabajar para una abuela que apenas conozco? ¿Piensas que funciona así como así?

—Para ser sincera, no, no sé cómo funciona…Pero tenía esperanzas de que pudiéramos empezar desde cero. Nos separamos tan repentinamente y hemos vivido cada una en una media mentira y con sobreentendidos…No soy esa mujer agria, severa y tan estricta que tu madre te pintó. Cierto, tengo mi carácter, pero eso…es de familia.

—…

—No te estoy proponiendo nada, solo extiendo sobre la mesa las cartas que tenemos, te toca ver a ti si te interesa. Pero sea cual sea tu respuesta, me gustaría que mantuviéramos el contacto— sonrió la anciana —Mientras, ¿y si te sirvo la especialidad de la casa?

—Con mucho gusto.

* * *

—Estoy rota…— suspiró Zelena una vez que aparcó el coche delante de la casa.

—¡Ha sido genial!— dijo alegre Robin

—¿No estás muy cansada?— preguntó Emma a Regina a la que vio masajearse las sienes

—Un poco, pero es una fatiga agradable.

Cuando los cinco entraron en la casa, Henry subió a su habitación para dejar todos los recuerdos que habían comprado, mientras que Emma buscaba a su amiga con la mirada.

—Parece que Ruby aún no ha vuelto. Voy a mandarle un mensaje

Zelena entonces suspiró y tomó a su hija por los hombros.

—Nosatras nos vamos. Estamos cansadas.

—¿Volveréis pronto?

—¡Por supuesto!— sonrió Zelena abrazando a su hermana —Cuídate y deja que Emma y Henry te cuiden también

—Prometido. Robin, hasta pronto, cariño

—Hasta pronto

—Henry, tu tía y tu prima se van— gritó Regina desde los pies de las escaleras

Algunos segundos más tarde, bajó y le dio un abrazo a su tía. Cuando se giró hacia Robin, esta no le dijo sino un distante y frío «adiós». Evidentemente, y aunque Regina y Zelena estaban distraídas hablando, a Emma no le pasó desapercibido ese intercambio.

Cuando la bella pelirroja y su hija se marcharon, Emma empujó a Regina a que se relajara en un reparador baño, a lo que la morena no se negó. Cuando la bella rubia bajó del cuarto de baño, vio a Henry delante de la tele, haciendo zapping sin gran entusiasmo.

—Hey, chico…— dijo Emma mientras se estiraba en el sofá a su lado —¿Algún problema?

—No, ¿por qué? ¡Ya he hecho mis deberes!

—Estoy segura— sonrió ella —Te hablo de Robin…¿Algún problema entre los dos?

—No sé…

—¿No sabes? ¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Bah…Ella es rara. Le dije una cosa, bromeando, pero se mosqueó…

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Bueno, evoqué la idea de que su madre y Ruby parecían llevarse bien y que sería divertido que salieran juntas. Pero me fusiló con la mirada y me mandó a paseo.

—Hm…Quizás no le guste mucho hablar de las relaciones de su madre…Comprendo que puede ser…incómodo

—No, no es eso. Se negaba rotundamente a la idea de que su madre pudiera tener una relación con una mujer.

—La conoces hace tiempo, ¿te ha hecho ella pensar en algún momento que siente rechazo hacia las relaciones lésbicas?

—No, no, jamás ha tenido ningún problema con mi madre…Pero no sé…Parecía…poco segura.

—Quizás es Ruby entonces…

—No, la adora

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Ruby

—Ah bien, hablando del rey de Roma…

—¿Eh? ¿Hablabais de mí?

—Más o menos. ¿Y tu charla con Granny?

—Ha sido extraño, pero las cosas están más claras. Aún no sé cómo encajarla en mi vida, pero progresamos. ¿Y adivina qué? Incluso me ha insinuado que si yo quiero, tengo un trabajo esperándome aquí

—Ah, bien, ¿ves? ¡Eres bienvenida!— dijo divertida Emma

—Ya…Muy poco para mí— dijo Ruby mientras se quitaba los zapatos con un suspiro de alivio —Gracias a Dios…¿Y vosotros? ¿Un buen día?

—Muy instructivo, ha estado bien: visitamos el Capitolio y la Casa Blanca

—¡Guay!

—Bueno, subo a cambiarme— dijo Henry —¡Hasta ahora!

Emma vio a su hijo subir las escaleras y sonrió, antes de girarse hacia Ruby.

—Dime francamente, ¿qué piensas de Zelena?

—¿Zelena? Nada, apenas nos conocemos

—¿Tu primera impresión?

—Bah…Solo que es la hermana de tu compañera— dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros —¿Qué más hay que decir…?

—Vosotras…Tú…

—Bien, ¿lo sueltas, Em? Te conozco, te cuesta dar rodeos. Eres más de las de entrar a saco

—He notado una pequeña tensión esta mañana…Entre Robin, Zelena y tú. ¿Habéis peleado?

—No, adoro a Robin, es una niña genial.

—¿Entonces entre tú y Zelena?

—Es solo que…No me ha gustado que también te mintiera a ti…Evidentemente, está del lado de su hermana, pero…

—Sabes que si ha mentido el secreto es porque Regina se lo pidió

—…

—Ruby, si yo misma he pasado a otra cosa con Regina, deberías hacer lo mismo ya sea con ella o con Zelena…

—Sencillamente me cuestiono por qué, si de verdad te quiere, ha mantenido el secreto tanto tiempo. Imagínate el peor de los casos y es su cadáver el que encuentras en su despacho. Te conozco, te habrías culpado y estarías en cólera contra un fantasma.

—Pero afortunadamente, está bien…Al menos de momento. Y sí, he estado furiosa, pero…Ahora me digo que el tiempo es corto…Ya no tenemos tiempo para enfadarnos por eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Quiero concentrarme en el presente y en nuestro futuro, por corto que sea.

Ruby suspiró y sonrió.

—Tienes razón…Nos hemos dejado llevar un poco…

Emma posó su mano en su muslo.

—¿Es por eso que no quisiste venir hoy con nosotros?

—¿Qué? No, en absoluto. Ya tenía en mente hablar con Granny. Además, creo sinceramente que necesitabais una reunión en familia.

—Pero tú formas parte de la familia, Rub'— dijo Emma reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias, amor…¿Crees que debería aclarar las cosas con Zelena?

—Por lo que parece esa confusión parece haber tocado a Robin

—¿Robin?

—Le apenó que no vinieras

—Pero no tiene nada que ver con ella, o con vuestra salida.

—Aunque sea un verdadero cerebrito, no deja de ser una pequeña de nueve años.

—Hablaré con ella

—Mientras…¿pizza?

* * *

Esa misma noche y tras una cena ligera, todos se fueron a acostar temprano, la visita a Washington había agotado las fuerzas de la bella morena, y Emma lo notó.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?

—Cansada…

—…

—Emma, estoy bien. El día ha sido perfecto.

—¿Y tus migrañas?

—Emma, deja de preocuparte

—¡No puedo!— gruñó Emma —No deseo…No deseo encontrarme otra vez en la situación de antes de ayer y encontrarme tu cuerpo en mitad del cuarto.

—Emma, el miedo no evita el peligro. Y aunque te quedes las 24 horas del día pegada a mí…sucederá lo que tenga que suceder

—…

—Te amo, Emma, y amo que cuides de mí, que te preocupes, pero hay que tener ciertos límites…

—Te ahogo, eh…

Regina le respondió con una sonrisa

—Gracias por este día. Mañana debo volver al despacho

—¿Hacemos algo mañana por la tarde?

—Comprendo que te corra prisa hacer muchas cosas, pero…dame un respiro. Tengo trabajo y no puedo permitirme dejar abandonada la alcaldía.

—Sí, tienes razón…

—Deberías hacer lo mismo y ponerte en contacto con Graham. Henry va a clase mañana, y estoy segura de que Ruby sabrá en qué ocuparse. Volveremos a repetir lo de hoy el fin de semana, ¿ok?

—Ok

* * *

La mañana siguiente volvió a la rutina de siempre: a pesar de las protestas de Henry, este volvió a clase, y se dio cuenta, de paso, de la ausencia de Robin. Regina se levantó pronto para marchar al despacho, ayudada por un café preparado con amor por su compañera que le juró, antes de que se marchara, de que pasaría por la comisaría para conversar con Graham.

Cuando Ruby finalmente se levantó, vio a una Emma con la cabeza metida en su taza de café, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Hey, bella rubia

—Hey…

—No tienes buena cara

—Estoy inquieta…

—¿Por Regina?— Emma asintió. Ruby se colocó a su lado y suspiró —Sabes que inquietarte no servirá de nada, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo evitar

—Lo sé, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—No logro pensar que en algunos meses…

—Hey, stop. Lo escuchaste: no hay que pensar así

Pero de repente, Emma se giró hacia ella, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—La amo…La amo como realmente no he amado a nadie. Mierda, ya vivimos juntas, tenemos un hijo juntas…¡Y me van a quitar todo eso! ¿Cuál es la moraleja de esta maldita historia? ¿Los finales felices no son sino para los cuentos de hadas? Pero yo creía tanto en ello…Ruby…Incluso tenía previsto…

—¿Qué?— Emma contuvo el aliento y Ruby comprendió —¿Casarte? Pero aún es posible

Emma rio

—¿Acaso crees de verdad que ella aceptaría? Ya estoy escuchando sus excusas: no voy a dejarte viuda tan rápido, tienes derecho a encontrar a alguien…Pero todo eso son idioteces…

—Emma, tranquila…¿Dónde está tu discurso optimista y lleno de esperanza?

—Aún lo tengo…Pero tras el día de ayer, me doy cuenta de que…Todo eso lo voy a echar de menos, la voy a echar de menos…Mucho.

Ruby la tomó en sus brazos y le acarició amorosamente los cabellos.

—Estamos aquí, estamos todos aquí, Emma, no estás sola

—Y sin embargo, cuando ella se haya ido…

—¡No! No, no debes pensar así, ¿ok? Si no…

—¿Si no qué?— preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño

—Si no, se lo diré a Regina y ella te echará la bronca del siglo

—No te atreverías

—¿Quiere apostar?— sonrió Ruby —Recurriré a medidas extremas si hace falta.

Emma sonrió y de repente estalló en una carcajada, una risa salvadora, ligera, liberadora.

—Ruby, te quiero, ¿lo sabías?

—Pues sí. Entonces, ¿hoy vas a la comisaría?

—Solo esta mañana. Graham me espera para ponerme al día en los casos abiertos.

—Eso suena serio…para un pueblo como este

—Deja de denigrar a esta ciudad, tiene su encanto…

—Huele a sardina

—Hablaremos en algunos días…

Ruby la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de ti misma, eh? ¿Me has conseguido una bella mansión a orillas de la playa?

Emma sonrió

—¿Por qué no?— después perdió la sonrisa —¿Sabes? Cuando…Cuando todo suceda…Creo que te necesitaré…

Ruby la tomó en sus brazos

—Estaré aquí, siempre.

* * *

Y Ruby no había mentido: durante los seis días que siguieron, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad: Regina se marchaba a la alcaldía todas las mañanas; Emma, poco a poco, encontraba su sitio en la comisaría; Henry se iba al instituto y Ruby, cuando no se quedaba durmiendo hasta tarde, iba, cada vez más a menudo, a Granny's, renovando esos lazos que ya había creído perdidos con su abuela.

Finalmente, Ruby consintió quedarse una semana más al ver que Emma la necesitaba, su apoyo, su presencia, aunque fuera para relajar la atmosfera, a veces pesada cuando a Regina le daban unas fulgurantes migrañas.

Pero por las noches, las cosas eran diferentes: en la intimidad de su habitación, Emma se inquietaba. Las migrañas de Regina eran más frecuentes…Migrañas que cada vez le costaba más aplacar con medicamentos o llevando las gafas. También se daba cuenta de que Regina se quedaba dormida más rápido y dormía mucho más tiempo, retrasando cada vez más su despertar al día siguiente. Emma intentaba, evidentemente, disimular sus angustias, para no poner nerviosa a Regina, pero esta no era tonta. Ella sabía, mejor que nadie, que su salud se estaba degradando día tras día.

Así que, cuando estaban en la cama, echadas una en los brazos de la otra, se instaló una especie de ritual: implícitamente, Emma dibujaba sobre su brazo y en su espalda arabescos que seguían siempre el mismo camino. Después, Regina se giraba y diseminaba por el cuello de su compañera ligeros besos antes de encajar su cabeza en él y pegar su oreja a su pecho, quedándose dormida con los latidos del corazón de la bella rubia. Esta última, entonces, entonaba « _You are my sunshine_ » y así, Regina se dormía, cada noche. Y Emma, en un rinconcito de su mente, no podía alejar la aprehensión, imaginándose que una mañana Regina podría no despertarse.

Y con cada etapa crucial, Emma no podía evitar pensar que esa podía ser la última de Regina: cuando Henry venía con una buena nota, cuando hacían una maratón delante de la tele, cuando compartían un helado en la calle, cuando paseaban por la playa. Sí…Emma no podía evitar imaginar que cada cosa hecha podía ser la última de Regina, y eso la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

Así que a veces, se escapaba de la comisaría y, antes de volver a casa, paseaba, sola, dejando que sus pasos la condujeran a donde les pareciera: a veces era a la playa, a veces al centro de la ciudad, a veces sencillamente, a su casa.

Pero esta vez, su paseo solitario la condujo hacia un pequeño parque, aquel donde Henry tenía la costumbre de poner comida en el comedero que había instalado junto a su clase algunos años antes. Sonrió y se sentó en un pequeño banco y se quedó mirando al comedero vacío. De repente, dejó que su pena la invadiera y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin poder frenarlas. Hundió su cabeza en sus manos y lloró sin parar.

—¿Miss Swan?

La voz masculina la sacó de su burbuja y cuando se incorporó, se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, intentando borrar las huellas de su debilidad momentánea.

—Doctor…Doctor Whale…¿Cómo…Cómo está?

—Mejor que usted, por lo que parece. ¿Puedo?— Emma asintió y el médico se sentó a su lado —Supongo que estos últimos días no han sido del todo tranquilos

—Supone bien

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Sus migrañas son más frecuentes…Está cansada

—Son los síntomas…No van sino a incrementarse con el tiempo…Miss Swan, cuando dije tres meses…

—Lo sé. Lo sé, doctor…Es solo que…Esperaba un milagro, esperaba que tuviéramos más tiempo

—…

—Es una locura sentirse tan impotente…No sé qué hacer para calmarla

—Emma…Si al menos Regina hubiera aceptado

—¿Aceptado?— Emma se enderezó y lo miró —¿Aceptar qué?

Whale frunció el ceño

—¿No se lo ha contado?

—¿El qué?

—Yo…No sé si debo…Después de todo, ella me hizo comprender que para nada era una solución aceptable…

—¿Pero de qué está hablando? ¡Si tiene que ver con Regina, tengo el derecho a saberlo!

—…

—¡Doctor Whale!

—Regina…Regina podría salvarse.


	18. Combate

Combate

Emma se quedó callada durante largos minutos. Escuchó atentamente las palabras de Whale; después, cuando él se fue, se quedó allí, sentada en el banco, reflexionando. Cuando tuvo las ideas más claras, con paso decidido se dirigió al ayuntamiento. Subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de su compañera. Y sin pensarlo, abrió, sin tomarse la molestia de anunciarse.

Se quedó parada cuando vio a una pareja y a Gold alrededor de la mesa, acompañados de Regina.

—¿Emma?

—Oh, euh…Lo siento, debí haber llamado…Lo siento

Regina frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Gold se levantó, se ajustó su chaqueta y sonrió

—De todas maneras ya habíamos acabado. Miss Mills, hasta otro momento— pasó al lado de Emma y se paró —Miss Swan, que tenga un buen día

Ese hombre tenía el don de erizarle el vello. La pareja estrechó la mano a Regina y también se despidió.

—Emma, ¿algún problema?— se inquietó la bella morena —¿Es Henry?

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no, lo siento. Yo…Pensaba que no estarías… ocupada

—Oh…Fallo

Entonces Emma se quedó mirando a Regina y se acercó a ella

—Me lo habías prometido

—¿Prometido? ¿Prometido el qué?

—Que no me mentirías nunca más, que me dirías la verdad

—¿De qué hablas?

—Regina…Porque no me has hablado de esa operación

—Una ope…— se calló y suspiró —¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Da igual. ¿Es verdad?

—…

—Regina, ¿es verdad? ¿Existe una operación que podría salvarte?

—Es complicado

Regina se sentó en el sofá, al lado de la mesa, Emma la imitó.

—¿Complicado en qué? Porque por lo que me ha dicho Whale parece más bien sencillo.

—Whale…Parece que no conoce el secreto médico— gruñó la bella morena

—Me lo contó porque pensaba, como yo por otro lado, que ya no teníamos secretos la una para la otra. Imagina mi estupor cuando me señaló que una operación era posible y que podría salvarte la vida.

—La palabra clave aquí es _podría._ Condicional, Emma. No hay nada seguro con esa operación.

—¡Pero es una oportunidad!

—No, es una fatalidad. ¿Te ha explicado Whale el otro lado de la moneda? ¿Te ha dicho lo que podría sucederme? Es una operación experimental, solo se ha realizado en cinco casos en Estados Unidos.

—Regina, hace dos horas pensaba que te perdería en dos meses…¡Y ahora me entero de que hay una posibilidad de que vivas! De que vivas a mi lado, al lado de tu hijo, de tu hermana…¡De tu familia!

—¿Pero a qué precio, Emma?— gritó Regina, con las lágrimas en sus ojos —¿Sabes lo que me va a pasar? ¡En el peor de los casos, muero, en el mejor, me quedo ciega!

—¡Pero, por Dios, estarías viva! Vivirías los primeros amores de tu hijo, sus primeros minutos al volante de un coche, su entrada en la universidad, su boda, tu primer nieto. ¡Viviríamos juntos unos buenos cuarenta años aún!

—No comprendes

—Eso está claro. No comprendo cómo has podido rechazar esa oportunidad.

—¡Porque corría el riesgo de morir en la mesa de operaciones! Porque en lugar de vivir los meses que me quedan al lado de mi hijo, podría morir en pocos días. No tenía ganas de precipitar ese desenlace.

—Pero no por fuerza vas a morir.

—Eso tú no lo sabes. De los cinco casos, dos murieron, dos están ciegos y uno solo consiguió salir vivo y goza de plena salud. Es un riesgo que no puedo tomar.

—Estar ciega no es una fatalidad. Muchos logran sobreponerse a esa discapacidad, y lo viven muy bien.

—Yo…No, yo sería incapaz.

—Espera, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que prefieres morir antes que estar ciega?

—…

—Es de locos…Completamente una locura. ¿Cómo puedes pensar un solo segundo en esa posibilidad? Es como suicidarse.

—Emma…

—Supongo que Zelena está al corriente, ¿no? Y quizás incluso Henry

—No, nadie lo está

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sabía que actuarían como tú: que darían todo de sí para que subiera a esa mesa de operaciones.

—¿Y no te has parado a pensar que si lo hacían, que si yo lo hago, es por una buena razón?

—No puedo, Emma…

—Es una locura esto. Tu miedo a quedarte ciega es mayor que tu miedo a morir, de locos. Se te metió en la cabeza muy pronto que ibas a morir, que ni siquiera te planteas una solución para vivir.

—…

—Pensaba que yo podría ser una de las razones por las que quisieras luchar

—Oh Emma…

—No me amas lo suficiente para eso…

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No digas eso, te amo!

—Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas luchar por los dos?

—…

—Regina, ya no sé qué pensar…Ya no sé qué hacer. Yo lucho todos los días a tu lado para hacer que las pocas semanas que te quedan sean las más agradables posibles…Lucho contra mí misma para no flaquear, para no dejar transparentar nada…Lo he hecho todo, todo. Y tú, siendo testigo de todo eso, tienes una solución, y sin embargo no la coges…Quizás no crees lo bastante en nosotras.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque si de verdad vieras un futuro conmigo, lucharías, harías lo que hiciera falta para que se convirtiera en realidad, para preservarlo. Quizás, al final, solo decidiste estar conmigo porque pensabas que, de todas maneras, no duraría toda la vida, al menos no la mía.

—¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!

—¡Y tú, tú no tienes derecho a renunciar!— Emma se levantó, secó una lágrima en su mejilla antes de alejarse.

—¡Emma! ¿A dónde vas?

—Yo…Necesito tomar el aire…

Regina habría querido retenerla, suplicarle que no se marchara, pero se quedó postrada en el sillón, mirando cómo Emma se alejaba y desaparecía tras la puerta del despacho. Y finalmente, al cabo de algunos minutos, se dejó invadir por la frustración y por la pena: más que morir o quedarse ciega, su mayor miedo era perder a su hijo o a Emma…

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa esa tarde, encontró a Ruby y a Henry disputando una partida del Mario Kart.

—Hey, vosotros dos, ¿todo bien? ¿Un buen día?

—Sí, ¿y tú?— preguntó Henry sin mirarla, demasiado concentrado en la pantalla

Regina sonrió antes de recorrer la estancia con su mirada.

—¿Emma no está?

—No, aún no. Seguro que ha sido retenida por Graham…— respondió él

—Oh…

Al notar la expresión de decepción de la joven, Ruby se giró y constató, con razón, que Regina parecía atormentada. Cuando la vio dirigirse a la cocina…

—¡Y boom! ¡Te gané!— dijo con orgullo Henry

—Sí, soy un desastre, chico. Toma, hazte una tú solo, voy al baño.

—Ok

—Super— dijo ella desordenándole el pelo. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina. —¿Regina? ¿Todo bien?

Evidentemente la sorprendió sollozando discretamente, pero no era tonta. La alcaldesa entonces se giró, los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas recientes.

—¿Regina?

—Yo…Pensaba que Emma estaría aquí

—No ha aparecido en toda la tarde. ¿Algún problema?

—Hemos…hemos discutido.

—Oh…Nada grave, ¿no?

—…

—¿Algo que solo os concierne a las dos?

—Yo…No estaba lista para eso…

—¿Para qué?

Regina entonces la miró

—Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo y ese miedo irracional va a hacer que pierda a la mujer que amo

—Emma estará siempre a tu lado, Regina, es de idiotas pensar lo contrario.

—Lo que es de idiotas es creer que podría acabar mis días así…— Hipó —Pero me he tenido que topar con Emma Swan…Nada es sencillo con ella

—Y que lo digas. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Emma…Ha descubierto…

Pero de repente la puerta de entrada sonó y la voz de Henry se escuchó

—¡Emma!

Regina se paralizó y Ruby suspiró. Cuando la bella rubia apareció en la cocina, se mordió el labio inferior.

—Siento el retraso, debí avisar

—No pasa nada, yo acabo de llegar ahora mismo— respondió Regina

Después el silencio, ninguna dio un paso hacia la otra y Ruby pudo notar la tensión, tan pesada que casi ahogaba.

—Ok, estáis enfadadas…¿Puedo saber por qué o…?

Emma miró a Regina mientras respondía a Ruby

—Regina omitió decirnos que existía una solución

—¿Una solución?

—Una operación que podría salvarle la vida.

Ruby desorbitó los ojos y antes de que dijera nada, Regina añadió

—Una operación que podría también acelerar mi fin. O dejarme ciega…

—Es…Wow…Mucha información…— dijo Ruby, pasmada —Emma, ¿es verdad?

—No hay nada más cierto. Salvo que Regina prefiere morir antes que intentar lo que sea.

Y cuando Regina iba a responder…

—¿Eso es verdad?

Todas se giraron hacia un Henry desconcertado. Regina se tensó y dio un paso hacia delante.

—Cariño…

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Podrías vivir?

—Henry, es complicado…

—No, todo lo contrario, es más que sencillo— respondió Henry entrando un poco más en la cocina —Ni siquiera comprendo cómo has podido dudar. Si hay una posibilidad de que vivas, entonces…

—¡También hay una gran posibilidad de que muera! Y no estoy lista, no estoy lista para dejarte, para dejaros. Tengo algunas semanas de margen…Cuento con disfrutar de ellas plenamente. No quiero acortar ese tiempo por una hipotética operación que tendría un 50% de éxito.

—¿No es un riesgo que estés dispuesta a correr? Yo sí que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte, ni ahora ni en unas semanas. Pero jamás podría recuperarme si sé que ha habido una posibilidad de que vivieras.

—…

—Yo…Os voy a dejar…— murmuró Ruby, la tensión era más que palpable en la cocina

—Henry…

—Comprendo que tengas miedo, yo también lo tendría…Pero si tienes una posibilidad de vivir…

—Pero también tengo posibilidades de morir…

—¿Y? ¡Vas a morir de todas maneras!— gritó más violentamente de lo que habría querido.

—Pero al menso tendré dos semanas contigo, con Emma…

—¿Y después? Cuando te hayas ido, ¿nosotros viviremos con la idea de que habríamos podido vivir juntos en familia? ¿Qué tipo de vida es esa? Una vida de lamentaciones por no haberla vivido y de remordimientos por no haber insistido…— dijo Emma —Y el hecho de que no se lo hayas contado a nadie prueba que, tú también, sabes que tu visión no es la adecuada.

—Y si muero mañana en la mesa de operaciones…Dejaría a mi hijo…Dejaría a mi compañera…Dejaría mi ciudad…Mi familia. No estoy preparada.

—Mamá…

—Henry…No solo es eso. Si, por casualidad, sobrevivo a esa operación, tengo una probabilidad sobre dos de quedarme ciega…

Henry hizo una mueca antes de hablar

—Pero estarías viva

—¿A qué precio? Ya no podría veros…Estaría…Sería dependiente de los otros. Perdería mi cargo de alcaldesa. ¿Qué haría entonces?

Emma se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

—Por Dios, Regina, te subestimas tanto. Eres mucho más de lo que crees. Por supuesto que podrás hacer muchas cosas. Evidentemente necesitarás un aprendizaje, pero somos una familia, lo lograremos juntos. No hay nada que no podamos hacer, Regina, nada es insuperable.

Regina la miró con rabia

—Es tan fácil para ti, ¿eh? ¡No es ni tu vida, ni tu vista las que están en juego! ¡No comprendes nada!

Tras eso, empujó a su compañera por el hombro y pasó por delante de su hijo para subir a su habitación. Tras llegar, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Emma y Henry se miraron antes de que este se lanzara a los brazos de su madre.

—Es una testaruda…

—Lo sé, Henry, lo sé

—¿Crees que cambiará de opinión?

—No lo sé. No sé desde hace cuánto tiempo que sabe lo de esta operación ni desde hace cuánto tiempo se le ha metido en la cabeza que no era una opción…

—Emma…Si hay un modo de que se quede con nosotros…

—No te preocupes Henry, ni hablar de dejar pasar esta oportunidad, aún a riesgo de su vida.

Emma lo abrazó fuertemente en sus brazos. Regina no salió de su cuarto en lo que restó del día. Ruby, Emma y Henry comieron solos, en un ambiente bastante pesado.

—¿Piensas que Zelena estaba al corriente?

—No. Porque estoy segura de que me lo hubiera dicho…

Ruby sonrió irónicamente

—No estés tan segura…En esta familia, son las reinas del disimulo.

—No, Regina me ha asegurado que no se lo había contado a nadie. Whale me lo ha dicho porque pensó que al ser su compañera ella me lo habría dicho

—…

—¿Y tú no has hablado con Zelena?

—Ese no es el tema. Además, no la he visto en toda la semana

—Si no he entendido mal, estaba con un asunto complicado…Entre eso y que tiene que hacer malabares con las clases de Robin…

—Sí, me da igual. Lo importante es que tú y Regina arregléis esto…¿Crees de verdad que se mantendrá en sus trece?

—Espero que no. No logro comprender cómo puede dudar entre la vida y la muerte.

—Hm…Imagino que, para ella, las cosas no son tan sencillas. Siempre ha sido fuerte, siempre ha tenido las riendas en las manos. Imaginar que pueda perder la vista…

—¡Pero estaría viva!

—Cálmate, yo lo comprendo, pero no olvides que durante estos últimos años se le ha metido en la cabeza que iba a morir, lo ha previsto todo para eso: desde su testamento pasando por Henry y por ti…Esa solución ya no es viable

—¿Qué voy a hacer…?

—Bah, solo veo una solución: hay que despertarle las ganas de vivir.

—Pensaba que nuestra pareja, nuestra familia bastaría

—Aún no está habituada…

—…

—Emma, hay que ser paciente.

—Pero no tenemos tiempo para serlo. Acabará aceptando la operación cuando ya sea demasiado tarde. Y…Y yo no puedo. No puedo contemplar mi vida sin ella, y mucho menos sabiendo que había una solución. La amo…La amo tanto. Yo…— se calló entonces y se puso derecha.

—¿Emma?

—Yo…Ya lo tengo— sin ninguna ceremonia, dejó a su amiga y corrió a la habitación donde encontró a Regina, dormida. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el rostro. Ante ese contacto, la bella morena se despertó y parpadeó varias veces.

—Hm…¿Emma?

—Hey, amor…

Regina se incorporó y Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando en sus manos las manos de Regina.

—¿Algún problema?

—No…Al contrario, lo veo todo más claro que nunca

—Emma para, esta noche no.

—No, no, escucha. No tiene nada que ver, bueno, sí, un poco, pero…Sé por qué

—¿Por qué, que?

—Sé por qué no quieres operarte

—…

—Regina…— Emma tomó aire profundamente y estrechó las manos de su compañera —Regina, te amo. Creo que sentí el flechazo el día en que apareciste en la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuando gritaste el nombre de nuestro hijo y apareciste delante de mí, ligeramente sin aliento. Te encontré intrigante, pero terriblemente bella. Y las semanas, los meses pasaron y me enamoré. Me enamoré como nunca antes lo estuve.

—Emma…

—No, escucha. Sé lo que nos hace falta. Sé qué podría convencerte para que veas que esto nuestro no ha acabado, que nunca lo hará. Viviremos mucho tiempo y felices. Criaremos a Henry y otros, por qué no. Les veremos crecer, cambiar, convertirse en buenas personas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Regina hacía esa pregunta retórica, ya que los latidos erráticos de su corazón vaticinaban lo que Emma estaba a punto de decir.

—Regina, te amo…¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposa?

Regina contuvo el aliento, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía casi en el aire. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió y tras algunos segundos de silencio, y al ver el rostro de Emma descomponerse poco a poco, tragó saliva.

—Emma…Simplemente haces esto para obligarme a operarme.

—No, no has comprendido. Te lo habría pedido pasara lo que pasara, pero probablemente lo habría hecho demasiado tarde. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de casarnos y disfrutar.

—No te rindes…¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte con una enferma?

Emma sonrió entonces y se acercó.

—Estaría dispuesta a casarme con la mujer que amo, ciega o no, en silla de ruedas, sin brazos, da igual. Te amo, ¿comprendes eso? Aprenderé el braille, aprenderemos juntas de nuevo a comer, a movernos, a vivir de otra manera.

—…

—La palabra clave aquí es _vivir_ , Regina. Estaremos vivas y juntas…Y casadas.

Ante esa idea, Regina sonrió, acompañando la de Emma.

—Yo…

—Di sí. Deseo ser tu mujer, deseo compartir mucho más contigo. Ser tu compañera durante estas últimas semanas no ha hecho sino reforzar que lo nuestro es legítimo. Que ha sido el destino el que nos ha unido. Henry y tú…Ya no podría vivir sin vosotros.

Regina hundió su mirada en la de Emma y suspiró

—Sí…

—¿Sí?

—Sí, quiero

El corazón de Emma casi estalla en su pecho, un estremecimiento la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿De verdad…?

—Tú me haces una pregunta, yo respondo

Pero de repente, Emma perdió su sonrisa.

—Regina…Nos casaremos si…

Regina elevó su mano, cortando a Emma.

—Sé lo que vas a decir: un ultimátum, un chantaje afectivo. Este matrimonio a cambio de la operación. Y si me niego a la operación, ¿seguirá en pie el matrimonio?

—Sí. Más que nunca

—Y haré de ti una viuda

—Me convertirás en una mujer satisfecha— sonrió Emma —Durante el tiempo que se nos regale

—Nada me haría más placer que convertirme en tu mujer, pero…¿por cuánto tiempo?

—Si te operas, para siempre— afirmó la bella rubia

—…

—Regina, tienes que comprender que, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado. Estaba dispuesta a quedarme hasta el final contigo, disfrutar de ti hasta el último momento. Estaré contigo si decides operarte. Estaré ahí para guiarte si hay que afrontar lo que venga.

—…

Emma suspiró y le acarició el cabello

—Ya es tarde, eh…Durmamos.

Sin una palabra más, Regina se recostó de nuevo y Emma se unió a ella segundos más tarde, tras desvestirse. Se pegaron la una a la otra, y Emma hundió su nariz en la cabellera azabache de su compañera.

—¿Emma?

—¿Hm?

—Ha sido la peor petición de mano de la tierra

Emma rio y la estrechó un poco más.

—Pero de todas maneras has dicho que sí

—¿Lo he dicho?

—Sí— dijo Emma apretándola un poco más —Te amo…

Regina entonces la miró, con los ojos colmados de amor y le sonrió

—Entonces, ¿de verdad nos vamos a casar?

—No será quizás la boda del siglo…Solo dispongo de un salario de sheriff…

—Hm, deberías hablar con tu jefa, quizás ella te conceda un aumento de salario…

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Emma…—sermoneó Regina con una sonrisa

La bella rubia gruñó

—Me has engañado…

La bella morena se acurrucó contra su compañera y su sonrisa se apagó: ¿tenía derecho de dejar a Emma viuda?

* * *

—Espera…¿Puedes repetir, por favor? Porque acabo de levantarme, aún no me he tomado el café y creo haber entendido que le has pedido a Regina que se case contigo…Pero quizás me esté equivocando, no lo sé…

—No, no, has escuchado bien. Le he pedido a Regina que se case conmigo y ha dicho que sí— sonrió orgullosamente la bella rubia

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Bah, ¿qué?

—Espera, ¿esa era tu idea para convencer a Regina de la operación? ¿Chantajearla con un matrimonio como broche final?

—No es un chantaje. Aunque ella no quiera operarse, quiero que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el fin? ¿Convertirte en la viuda y madre soltera más joven de Maine? ¿Crees de verdad que Regina va a aceptar eso?

—Ha dicho que sí

—…

—Creí que estarías feliz por mí

Ruby suspiró.

—Lo estoy, créeme. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que jamás se lo habrías pedido si no te hubieras enterado de lo de esa operación. Confiesa que está todo muy…apurado.

—Lo sé, pero…Lo necesito, necesito esa concretización. Si por casualidad ella parte, si ella…En fin, ya sabes, quiero que quede una huella de nosotras, de nuestro amor. Quizás sea algo tonto, pero no quiero que olvidemos. Le ofreceré el más bello de los anillos, la ceremonia más hermosa, idílica, principesca si hace falta, porque si son sus últimos instantes, quiero que sean inolvidables.

A Ruby casi se le saltan las lágrimas ante esa intensa declaración, llena de emoción, y con la que la amiga parecía tan implicada.

—Ok, me has convencido, estoy de acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Para qué?

—¡Bah, para ser tu dama de honor evidentemente!— dijo felizmente Ruby —Porque está claro que lo seré, ¿no?

Emma rio y le besó la mejilla.

—Evidentemente. Así como Zelena será la de Regina— Ruby asintió ligeramente —Por cierto, ¿no te has cruzado a Zelena recientemente?

—No

—Deberíamos organizar una cena esta noche para anunciar la noticia.

—Buena idea

—Cambiando de tema, tú y Zelena…

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, estáis un poco distantes, ¿no?

—Simplemente no tenemos los mismos puntos de vista, es todo

—Hm…¿Ningún problema entonces esta noche?

—¿Por qué? Somos adultas, ¿no?

Emma sonrió

—Solo por estar segura

Un instante después bajó Regina, en bata, con los cabellos desordenados y grandes ojeras.

—Eh, nos os moderáis en la habitación, ¿no?

Emma estalló en una carcajada y Regina se paralizó antes de golpearla en el hombro.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

Regina se encogió de hombros y pasó por delante de ella.

—Por si las moscas

Y esta vez fue Ruby quien se rió y Emma le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Ay!

—Sois unas niñas…— suspiró Regina mientras se servía el café en una taza —Hablando de niños, ¿el nuestro duerme aún?

—Sí, lo escuché roncar tras la puerta— sonrió Emma

Y tras algunos segundos de silencio, Ruby habló

—Por cierto, ¡felicidades Gina!

La morena casi se ahogó al escuchar ese apelativo que solo Emma solía usar, y la miró

—¿Perdón?

—Por vuestro matrimonio. Emma me lo ha dicho

—¿Ah sí?— dijo Regina mirando a Emma, que tenía una sonrisa inocente

—Sí. Estoy contenta, por las dos, y por Henry

—De hecho…— empezó Emma —Me gustaría darle la sorpresa esta noche a él también

—¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué esta noche?— dijo asombrada Regina

—Oh, he pensado que podríamos anunciar la noticia esta noche— sonrió la bella rubia —Invitaríamos a Zelena y Robin.

—Es…una buena idea.

—¿Qué es una buena idea?— preguntó Henry apareciendo en la cocina, aún en pijama

—Hm, tú y madre pensamos invitar a Zelena y Robin para cenar hoy

—¡Oh super! Desde que Robin estudia en casa, la veo poco.

—¡Entonces hecho! Llamaré a Zelena dentro de un momento. Mientras….¿Qué queréis hacer hoy? Hace buen tiempo, ¿no? ¿Podríamos comer fuera?

Regina y Henry intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—¡En el bosque!— dijo Henry

—¿En el bosque? Ok. Ruby, ¿te apuntas?

—No quiero entro…

Pero antes de poder acabar la frase, Regina levantó un dedo

—Si acabas esa frase, esta noche duermes fuera.

Su expresión seria y su voz ronca dieron miedo antes de que estallara en una carcajada.

—Puede que esté enferma, pero aún puedo hacer que la asistencia contenga el aliento, ¿no?

—¡Pero mira que eres idiota! ¿Lo sabes, no?— dijo Emma intentando hacerle cosquillas a su compañera.

* * *

Idílica. Era la palabra que mejor definía el día que Emma acababa de pasar. Todo había comenzado en la mañana, cuando Henry preparó los sándwiches tras haber empujado a todo el mundo para que fueran a prepararse. Llegaron al límite del bosque y continuaron a pie, hundiéndose un poco más en la espesura hasta llegar a un pequeño claro cerca del cual había sido construida la cabaña de Henry.

Se sentaron en la hierba, y el calor de la primavera mezclado con la dulce brisa proporcionaba algo paradisiaco a esa estampa. Emma, por primera vez, consiguió relajarse, y mucho más cuando vio a Regina, toda sonrisas, divertirse con su hijo.

—Son adorables— murmuró Ruby

—Sí, los amo tanto…

Ruby miró de reojo a su amiga y la empujó ligeramente con el hombro.

—Estoy feliz por los tres

Pero Emma perdió su sonrisa.

—Me habría gustado que ella cambiase de opinión. Que me hubiera dicho que con esa petición de matrimonio, rechazaría ese triste final que se ha impuesto.

—Aún no está todo perdido

—Ya…

—Y mientras, vas a tener que preparar una boda, que no se hace en cinco minutos

—Sí, pero por otro lado no sé cuánto tiempo nos queda, así que…

—Hey, si lo necesitas, yo estoy aquí

Emma se giró completamente hacia ella y la miró

—Si haces algo por mí

—¿El qué?

—Esta noche quiero que hables con Zelena y que pongáis sobre la mesa vuestras disensiones.

—¿Hablas en serio? No es una cuestión de estado. Solo tenemos puntos de vista diferentes sobre ciertas cosas, sobre todo sobre esta situación y el secreto nacional que se ha llevado a cabo.

—Ok, cierto, no estuvo bien, pero tienes que mirar los dos lados…Es por eso que, al final, prefiero concentrarme en Regina antes que mostrarme enfadada. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para estar así.

—…

—Esta noche nos gustaría anunciar nuestra boda, así que por favor, habla con ella.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo esté bien con ella?

—Bah, porque se va a convertir en mi cuñada y a ti te considero como a una hermana así que, técnicamente, todos seremos una bella y gran familia. Así que sí, le concedo cierta importancia a que mi futura cuñada y mi mejor amiga se lleven bien.

—…

Emma sonrió y mantuvo la esperanza de que la apuesta que un día hizo con su compañera en algún momento se concretizara. A la espera de eso, todos comieron lo que había sido preparado con esmero por Henry, después jugaron a las cartas y finalmente regresaron a casa ya cuando el sol se estaba poniendo.

—Entonces, esta noche, ¿comemos pizza?— preguntó feliz Henry

—Ah no, esta noche es una noche especial, así que no— replicó Regina

—¿Especial? ¿Especial por qué?— preguntó Henry

—Hm…Bah…Es…Una de las últimas cenas que haremos todos juntos antes de la marcha de Ruby. ¿No, Rub'?— soltó con prisas Emma

—Con certeza— confirmó Ruby con una exagerada sonrisa

—Ok…¿Puedo al menos poner la tele? Hay un partido de hockey esta noche

—Por supuesto, pero la apagas cuando llegue tu tía

—Prometido

Ruby se quedó a su lado mientras la pareja entró en la cocina.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco— sonrió Regina —Es un gran paso

—Será el día más hermoso de tu vida…Tras la adopción de Henry, por supuesto…Y el día que me conociste…Y cuando llegué acá…Y nuestra primera v…

—…Ya, está bien, lo he pillado— rio Regina —Te amo, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Eso espero, si no, no habrías aceptado—Emma la estrechó entre sus brazos y se contuvo de decir cualquier comentario sobre el fin que se acercaba. También se contuvo para no sacar a la palestra el tema de la operación. Al contrario, se calló y disfrutó ese momento antes de que el timbre sonara —Ha llegado tu hermana.

Regina asintió, suspirando pesadamente, como para tomar al toro por los cuernos. Cuando Emma abrió la puerta, Regina escondió su estrés tras una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hey!

—¡Hey Lena! ¡Robin!

—Tía Gina— la pequeña rubia saltó literalmente a los brazos de su tía —¿Está bien si hago esto?

—No soy de gelatina, aún tengo fuerzas para coger a mi sobrina en brazos.

Algo más tranquila, Robin sonrió y estrechó a Regina. Zelena besó a Emma, después a Regina y cuando se unieron a Henry y a Ruby en el salón, estos saludaron a las recién llegadas. Evidentemente, en medio de la efervescencia, nadie se dio cuenta del ligero malestar entre Ruby y Zelena, que se saludaron de lejos, y muchos menos se dieron cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Robin hacia la neoyorquina.

El aperitivo se sirvió a prisa y corriendo, después la cena durante la que Zelena notó un extraño comportamiento entre las dos amantes.

Robin y Henry pidieron levantarse de la mesa antes, y esa fue, entonces, la señal para que Emma se levantara e hiciera tintinear una copa con la ayuda de su cuchillo.

—Atención. Regina y yo queremos anunciaros algo— Cuando tuvo la atención de todos, continuó, mientras Regina le sostenía la mano para darle su apoyo —Ayer por la noche…Anoche, yo…Le pedí a Regina que se casara conmigo— Ruby sonrió mientras que Zelena chilló y Henry saltó de la silla —Evidentemente dijo que sí

Antes esas palabras todos los demás se levantaron y fueron a abrazar a las futuras esposas.

—¡Mamá, es genial!— dijo alterado Henry. Se giró hacia Emma y la tomó en sus brazos —Sabía que era una buena idea ir a buscarte a Nueva York.

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido, eso seguro

Intercambió una mirada llena de amor con Regina, después los tres se dieron un apretado abrazo, todo bajo las miradas enternecidas de Zelena, Robin y Ruby. La bella pelirroja lanzó una ojeada a Ruby y entonces suspiró.

Más tarde, Robin y Henry se marcharon a la habitación de este, mientras que Regina y Emma insistieron en recoger juntas, dejando a Ruby y a Zelena en el salón. Ruby leía una revista en el sofá y Zelena recogía los últimos vasos. Y aunque la atmosfera parecía tensa en un primero momento, fue Zelena quien dio el primer paso.

—Ruby…

—¿Hm?

Zelena se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento— Ruby dejó caer su revista y la miró —Yo…Somos la hermana y la amiga ideales: luchamos a brazo partido por lo que creemos justo, aquí es el comportamiento de Regina lo que estaba en juego…No intenté ponerme del lado de Emma, siempre he estado acostumbrada a estar del lado de mi hermana.

—Yo también debo entonar mi mea culpa. No me puse ni por un segundo en el lugar de Regina, teniendo que mantener una mentira frente a la persona que ella amaba. Imagino que para ella también las cosas eran complicadas.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Zelena le tendió la mano.

—Bien, ya estamos iguales. Empecemos de cero.

Ruby le sonrió a su vez y tomó su mano. Durante unos segundos, se quedaron así, antes de que Robin las interrumpiera.

—Mamá, Regina pregunta si…Oh— la pequeña vio la mano de su madre y la de Ruby y frunció el ceño —¿Interrumpo?

—En absoluto, cariño— sonrió Zelena mientras su mano dejaba la de la bella morena —¿Pasa algo?

—No, no, Regina te necesita en la cocina

—Voy

La bella pelirroja desapareció y de repente Ruby sintió la atravesada mirada de Robin puesta en ella.

—Entonces…Me he enterado de que has dejado el colegio de sopetón

—Sí— respondió sobriamente la pequeña

—¿Y eso te gusta? Quiero decir, ¿estudiar en tu casa, sola?

—Es mejor que estar mal acompañada— respondió

—Ya veo…— Ruby notó el malestar, pero no lograba dar con el porqué. Entonces carraspeó y se enderezó —¿Hay algún problema, Robin? ¿Entre tú y yo?

—Le toca a usted decírmelo…— respondió ella con voz tan seca como indiferente.

Ruby se quedó desconcertada ante tal respuesta, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, apareció Emma.

—Hey, pasamos al postre, ¿venís? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien— sonrió Robin que cambió inmediatamente de cara para ofrecerle una sonrisa resplandeciente a Emma mientras se dirigía al comedor, dejando a Emma y a Ruby solas.

—¿Algún problema?

—No lo sé…Parece ser que sí

Emma sabía que Robin se había cerrado completamente cuando Henry había sugerido un acercamiento entre Zelena y Ruby. Emma se había prometido hablar con Robin, pero tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes para evitar un nuevo altercado.

—Voy a hablar con ella

—¿Sabes de qué va todo esto?

—Yo…No lo sé, deja que hable

Ruby asintió y Emma alcanzó a Robin antes de que esta llegara a donde estaban los demás.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo dos segundos?

—Sí, claro

La arrastró a la cocina y la hizo sentarse en un taburete para después ponerse frente a ella, con la isla por medio.

—Venga, te escucho

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cuál es el problema con Ruby? ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo?

—No sé de lo que hablas…

—Henry me lo ha contado…

—¿Ah sí?

—Me dijo que te enfadaste bastante cuando él mencionó la posibilidad de que entre Ruby y tu madre hubiera algo.

Robin hizo una mueca y desvió ligeramente la mirada.

—Es una tontería

—¿El qué es una tontería?

—Esa idea

—¿Por qué? Ruby es una chica genial, ella te salvó. Y estoy segura de que…

—No hay nada entre ellas. Son solo amigas, eso es todo

—Sí, evidentemente, y no empujaremos nada más allá.

—De todas maneras no hay nada que empujar. ¡A mi madre no le gustan las chicas!— replicó la pequeña

—Sácame de dudas, ¿no tendrás nada en contra de las parejas de mujeres? Porque si no…

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Regina y tú es…lógico

—¿Lógico?

—Regina siempre se ha sentido atraída por mujeres, y tú también. Por lo tanto es lógico que dos mujeres a quienes les gustan las mujeres acaben juntas, en el sentido de que las dos os sentís atraídas por las personas del mismo sexo, ¿comprendes?

—S…sí, creo que sí

—Pero mi madre…No, ella jamás se ha sentido atraída por las mujeres.

—¿Sabes? Esto no es una ciencia exacta: los heteros pueden descubrir deseos ocultos o rechazados, y a la inversa…Lo que quiero decir es que nada está escrito para siempre, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan voluble como los sentimientos humanos. A veces es una cuestión de físico, a veces de química. Puede ser algo concreto o algo abstracto

—…

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir?

—Sí, pero no para mi madre

—¿Por qué eres tan categórica?

—Porque…

—¿Qué?—Emma se dio cuenta de que Robin retenía las lágrimas e intentaba, más mal que bien, esconderlas. Ella se levantó y rodeó la isla para tomar a la pequeña por los hombros —Hey…Robin, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Yo…Solo que no deseo que lo olvidemos

—¿Olvidar? Pero, ¿a quién?

—A mi padre…

Emma se quedó quieta y empezó a comprender.

—Robin…

—Porque mi madre amaba a mi padre, me tuvieron…Yo…No deseo que olvidemos eso

—¿De verdad crees que si un día tu madre mantiene una relación con una mujer olvidará que estuvo con un hombre antes, por más señas, tu padre?— la pequeña asintió —Lo que no has comprendido es que tú misma eres la prueba viva del amor entre tus padres

—…

—Robin, nadie cuenta con olvidar a tu padre, y mucho menos tu madre. Y si un día tu madre tiene pareja, hombre o mujer, nadie lo borrará de vuestras vidas.

Robin esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Mi madre amaba a mi padre…

—No lo dudo. Pero no puedes prohibirte, ni a tu madre tampoco, amar de nuevo a alguien sencillamente porque creas que es una traición para con él. Yo no conocí a ese hombre, pero imagino que era un hombre bueno, y con un corazón enorme para manejar a tu madre…— Robin rio —Pero estoy segura de que no querría que tu madre y tú vivierais solas

—…

—Henry hablaba de Ruby porque hay algo que fluye bien entre ellas, pero eso no compromete a nada. Nadie empujará a tu madre a los brazos de Ruby o de cualquier otro. Y si un día, por azar del destino, eso sucede, ya sea con Ruby o con otro, entonces será un nuevo regalo de la vida. Tu madre también tiene derecho a apoyarse en alguien, a sentirse amada, aunque lo sé, tú la amas con todo tu corazón, pero a veces los adultos necesitan más…

—Sí, de sexo

Emma se quedó parada y miró a la pequeña antes de estallar en una carcajada, seguida por Robin.

—Oh mierda, no le digas nunca esto a tu madre, podría darle un ataque.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?— dijo Zelena al escuchar las risas en la cocina

—Oh nada, adoro a tu hija, de verdad

—Os espera el postre

—Ya vamos

Zelena frunció el ceño y cuando su hija pasó por su lado, ella la abrazó.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien, mamá, todo está bien— le aseguró la pequeña rubia.

Zelena no comprendió nada, pero se sintió tranquila al ver a su hija con una sonrisa estampada en los labios.

* * *

Regina observaba a todo el mundo enfrascado en sus cosas: Henry y Robin peleándose por el último trozo del pastel de chocolate, Emma arreglando el mundo con Zelena, y charlando sobre el maquillaje permanente.

De repente, la bella morena se sorprendió sonriendo a todo el mundo, a su familia. Literalmente, si nos los tuviera en su vida, esta sería mucho más triste, sin contar con aquellos que ya se habían ido, pero habían tenido una parte importante en su existencia: sus padres, Danielle…Regina cerró los ojos e inspiró concentrándose sencillamente en el ruido que la envolvía: risas, repiqueteos de los vasos y de los cubiertos, ecos aquí y allí, después la voz de Emma que resonó y su corazón, entonces, se hinchó de esperanza y de amor. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de una Emma que parecía inquieta.

—¿Todo bien?

Regina frunció el ceño: Emma se preocupaba por ella, todo el tiempo y todos los días, eso podría aburrirla, pero la verdad era que se sentía serena con su presencia, su mirada en ella, su sonrisa, su seguridad cuando la suya propia decaía. Se complementaban, y ese pedido de matrimonio, si Emma no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo habría iniciado ella…Pero quizás demasiado tarde.

—Regina, ¿estás bien?

La bella morena entonces la miró a los ojos, le acarició el rostro y sonrió

—Jamás he estado tan bien.

Emma sonrió y le tomó la mano, entonces Regina cogió un vaso y chocó un cubierto en él, captando la atención de todos. Se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

—¿Regina?

—Yo…Acepto esa boda

—Gracias, Dios mío— suspiró Emma, provocando las risas

—Y con ello, he aceptado que formes parte de mi vida, con sus cosas negativas y positivas. Pero lo que tú me has aportado y de lo que yo ya no me acordaba, y que sin duda ha sido lo mejor que has hecho por mí es: la esperanza.

—¿Regina?

—Te amo Emma, y amo a Henry, nuestro hijo. Amo la vida que me ofreces y esta calma permanente. Y…No deseo que esto se detenga. Así que…— Tomó aire —Acepto

—¿Aceptas?

—Acepto operarme. Ya muera mañana o dentro de tres meses, podré decir que he vivido el amor de mi vida contigo, que he vivido plenamente un ambiente familiar con los dos, con mi hermana, mi sobrina, con todos los que me rodean y que me ofrecen cada día su apoyo. Hoy, por primera vez, imagino que esto no se va a parar. Deseo…que todo continúe— ella se giró por completo hacia Emma —Voy a operarme, da igual lo que venga…Porque estaré contigo.

* * *

 **Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero el trabajo me absorbe, los capítulos son muy largos, como en casi todo lo que escribe Sedgie. Y por otro lado, no sé si es porque la serie ya acabo, porque se ha desinflado la euforia swanqueen, o qué, pero han decaído enormemente los comentarios en esta página. Yo cuelgo las traducciones aquí, en Wattpad y en AO3, pues es en Wattpad donde últimamente estoy teniendo más visitas y más comentario, y no solo de los fics con los que estoy ahora, sino que se siguen leyendo y comentando los antiguos. No dejaré de subir las cosas aquí, pero no me sentiré tan presionada para actualizar todas las semanas, como lo hacía antes. Gracias a los que siguen al pie del cañón con la historia, y por supuesto con swanqueen.**


	19. Capítulos

**Capítulos**

Desde ese instante en que Regina aceptó la operación que podría salvarle la vida, Emma hizo todo lo posible para ponerse al día sobre los ensayos clínicos, las consecuencias, las repercusiones, los tratamientos postoperatorios. Se puso casi al nivel del mismo médico.

—¿Sabías que en Inglaterra una mujer tenía lo mismo que tú, incluso en el mismo sitio, y que la operación no duró sino cinco horas? Los progresos son fulgurantes…

Regina sonrió y le quitó el portátil de las rodillas.

—Emma, has estado colgada de tu portátil todo el santo día…Te recuerdo que mañana te incorporas a tu puesto de sheriff, y que me gustaría que estuvieras al cien por cien.

—Lo estaré— le aseguró la bella rubia

—Permíteme que lo dude cuando veo que la mayoría del tiempo estás investigando, acostándote cada vez más tarde. Lo que faltaba es que tú también cayeras enferma.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me faltan horas de sueño, pero…De todas maneras, no lo concilio: entre el hecho de tomar posesión de mi puesto, la boda, tu operación…

—Sobre ese tema, ¿lo haremos en ese orden? Es evidente que tu posesión viene primero, pero para el resto…Si acaso la operación no sale como queremos…

—Lo sé. Pero una boda lleva tanto tiempo de preparación. Y no quiero que esperes un minuto más para que te operes.

—No necesitamos una boda por todo lo alto

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien

Regina sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera, ahora prometida.

—Yo solo quiero lo esencial: tú, yo, Henry, Zelena, Robin, evidentemente Ruby, Granny, y algunos más.

—También están mis padres…—murmuró Emma —Desde que me he mudado para acá, no he dado señales de vida…Tendré que avisarles de nuestra boda.

Regina se enderezó

—Es necesario que estén aquí

—No sé…

—Son tus padres, Emma

—Ya, pero…Parece que ya los escucho protestando que con tu enfermedad, es una boda de riesgo, etc…Son tan pesimistas…

—Entonces devolvámosles la ocasión para tener esperanzas. Mostrémosles que esta boda no es un fin en sí mismo, sino el comienzo de una bella historia.

—Wow…Si hubiera sabido que serías tan positiva… Y eso que imaginabas que ibas a morir mañana.

—Creo que…Haber aceptado esta operación me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera.

—Y yo estoy contenta por ello. Ahora, hablemos de la boda: nada de ceremonia religiosa, evidentemente. Comienza a hacer buen tiempo y bueno, podemos ver una boda en el parque o…

—…En la playa

—¿La playa? Ok. Necesitaremos algo de decoración, tipo esos arcos llenos de flores por encima de nosotras y un oficiante…Sillas y un camino decorado con flores…Todo con el marco del sol poniéndose

Regina sonrió y la besó dulcemente.

—Ya lo has previsto todo…

—Solo tengo prisa por que seas mi mujer. También he pensado…

—¿En qué?

—En la adopción de Henry. Quiero decir, perdí mis derechos sobre él el día en que lo dejé, pero…Podría pedir adoptarlo cuando estemos casadas. Así…

—…Si me pasa cualquier cosa, tendrías los derechos legales para ocuparte de él. Evidentemente estoy a favor

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, aliviadas, antes de meterse bajo las sábanas y acunarse al ritmo de la respiración de la otra.

—Voy a tener que llamar a mis padres, eh…

—Sería lo más inteligente, sí

—…

—Emma, por lo que te he escuchado, ellos no tienen un mal fondo…

—Oh no, están muy lejos de ser malos, al contrario. Solo tengo miedo de que cuestionen nuestro compromiso cuando se enteren de la operación. Ya sabes, como si esta boda estuviera siendo apurada por el miedo al final.

—¿Y es así?

—No, por supuesto que no

—Entonces, no tienes de lo que preocuparte. Mientras tú te mantengas firme en tus posiciones y estés segura de tus convicciones. Y ahora ya es tarde, y me gustaría que mañana estuvieras en forma.

Emma sonrió, la besó en la frente, y cayó rápidamente dormida, seguida por Regina. El día siguiente sería otro día, un nuevo día. Una nueva página en el libro que se habían dispuesto a escribir juntas desde su primer encuentro. Y pronto un capítulo terminaría para dar comienzo a otro, más intenso, más profundo.

* * *

—Ah Miss Swan, tenía miedo de que se hubiera olvidado— sonrió Graham

—No, no, lo siento, me estaba arrastrando esta mañana, fue necesario que Regina me empujara.

—¿Miedo?

—No, pero sí una ligera aprehensión

—Es comprensible. Venga, la voy a poner al corriente de los últimos casos…Bueno, si se puede hablar aquí de casos propiamente dichos.

Graham la condujo hacia lo que a partir de ahora sería su despacho. Aún estaba vacío, Graham se había llevado todas sus cosas. La bella rubia ya tenía algunas ideas para decorarla, sobre todo con fotos.

—Bien, caso problemático solo está el de Leroy

—Leory, hm…

—Ha vuelto a pasar la noche errando, botella en mano, maldiciendo a la tierra entera.

—¿Por qué razón esta vez?

—Su Dulcinea le ha dado calabazas…

—¿Tiene…una Dulcinea?

—Con un corazón bien duro si quiere mi opinión— rió él

Emma soltó una risita y se sentó en su mesa.

—Bien…Es la hora, ¿eh?

—Se las apañara de maravilla. Después de todo, tras años en Nueva York, esto es un tranquilo paseo.

—Ya, eso no ha impedido que un tornado pasara por aquí…

—Todo irá bien, la gente ya le ha cogido mucho aprecio

—Sí….

—Tengo que dejarla, mi avión sale en una hora. Le deseo buena suerte y todos mis buenos deseos para usted y Regina

—Gracias Graham— sonrió ella antes de que el hombre se marchara.

Y durante los primeros minutos, Emma se quedó ahí, sentada e inmóvil, mirando hacia el frente. Después suspiró y cogió su teléfono. Y si su primer reflejo fue marcar el número de Regina, se contuvo a tiempo y marcó otro.

—¿Sí, diga?

—Hola mamá…

—¡Emma! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Sí, bastante…

—¿Qué te cuentas?

—Bah…Por dónde empezar…

—Por el comienzo, cariño. Qué casualidad, hace unos días tu padre u yo pensábamos en ti.

—Sí, casualidad…

—Entonces, ¿cómo va el trabajo?

—Ah, euh…Bueno digamos que ha habido un cambio…

—¿Un cambio? ¿Te han despedido? ¿Has dejado el trabajo?

—No exactamente…He sido…trasladada

—¿Trasladada? Pero, ¿a dónde?

—A…A Maine…A Storybrooke

—Espera…¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

—Es donde viven Regina y Henry Mills

—Oh…Ya veo…¿Y hace mucho tiempo?

—Ya hace algunas semanas. Acabo de tomar posesión de mi puesto de sheriff.

—Bien…Es…Todo para acercarte a tu hijo, imagino

—Sí, en parte. Mamá….Regina y yo…Estamos juntas

—Jun…Oh…Bien…Imagino que era inevitable

—¿Ah sí?

—Tu padre y yo sabíamos desde hace tiempo, debido a la manera en que hablabas de ella, que algo pasaba. Si eres feliz…que así sea. Es todo lo que podríamos desear para nuestra hija.

Emma entonces sonrió

—Sí…Inevitable. Por cierto…Os llamo porque…Me gustaría que estuvierais aquí para…nuestra boda

—¿Vuestra boda? Pero…¿pero cuándo?

—Si todo va como lo he previsto, deberíamos estar celebrando una ceremonia laica, aquí en Storybrooke, dentro de dos semanas

—Pero, ¿por qué tan rápido?

Emma entonces tomó aire

—Yo…Tengo otra cosa que decirte…

* * *

—Pero, ¿por qué?— dijo un quejumbroso Henry

—Porque yo también tengo un trabajo en Nueva York esperándome y no puedo perder un día más. Pero volveré para la boda, prometido.

—Pero, ¿no puedes prolongarlo?

—Desgraciadamente no, no funciona así— dijo Ruby mientras hacía la maleta

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Debo partir esta tarde. Mi jefe está furioso…

—Emma también lo estará

—Volveré— sonrió Ruby —Y seré la mejor testigo y dama de honor que hayan podido ver. Mientras, no puedo permitirme ser despedida.

—Sí, lo comprendo…

—No te preocupes, no voy a despedirme a la francesa. Antes pasaré por la comisaría. Y confío en ti para que le pases el mensaje a tu madre de mi parte. Ahora que la fecha está puesta.

—Espero que tu jefe te deje venir

—Hm…No tendrá elección— sonrió Ruby

Henry entonces suspiró, sabiendo que la mejor amiga de su madre haría cualquier cosa para estar ahí ese día.

—¿Has avisado a Zelena?

—¿Zelena? ¿Por qué?

—Bah, no sé…porque sí…

Ruby frunció el ceño antes de dejar escapar

—Bueno, te encargo que se lo digas

—Ya

Ruby sonrió y le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro al muchacho antes de terminar sus maletas mientras Henry bajaba. Era evidente que habría muchas misiones en las semanas que se venían encima, pues tras haber reunido a sus madres hasta llegar a una boda, tras haber empujado a Emma para que sacara a Regina de sus trincheras con respecto a la operación, había que concentrarse ahora en otro problema: Zelena y Ruby, porque él estaba seguro, algo pasaba entre ellas, estaba convencido, al igual que lo estuvo al ver a Emma y Regina por primera vez cara a cara.

Evidentemente, podría pedirle ayuda a Robin, pero esta estaba aún algo tensa por el tema, aunque tras haber hablado con Emma, parecía haber moderado su actitud frente a Ruby. Entonces él sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje.

* * *

—Bah, amiga…Si tus días son como esto, creo que morirás de aburrimiento antes que Regina.

Emma se entretenía haciendo canastas con bolas de papel en la papelera a cinco metros de ella, con más o menos éxito. Cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga, casi se cae de su silla.

—Wow, me has asustado.

—¿Algo raro para un sheriff, no? El no estar en guardia. Me pregunto si Regina ha ganado con el cambio…

—Cierra la boca— gruñó la bella rubia —¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?

—Yo…Me voy

—¿Te vas? Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Y a dónde?

—Vuelvo a Nueva York, mi jefe está algo…furioso ante mi prolongada ausencia

—Pero…Vuelves para la boda, ¿no? Tranquilízame

—Evidentemente. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo— le aseguró la bella morena —Pero por ahora tengo que volver. Me habría encantado prolongar mi estancia, pero…No puedo permitirme perder el trabajo

—Sabes que, si quieres, la ciudad te abre las puertas. Ya has tenido una propuesta por parte de Granny, y estoy segura que podrán venir otras. En cuanto a un techo sobre la cabeza, nuestra casa está abierta hasta que encontrases tu nido— sonrió Emma

—Es muy amable, lo pensaré…un día quizás

Emma la estrechó entre sus brazos, y siendo honesta con ella misma, no la habría soltado. Ruby era una constante en su vida, un punto de referencia que necesitaba. Y aunque en esos momentos tenía a Regina y a Henry, Ruby tenía un sitio especial en su corazón. Y verla marcharse a unas cuantas horas de coche de ella le partía el corazón, pero para que Ruby no se sintiera más culpable, no dejó sus sentimientos a la vista. Al contrario, sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y le deseó lo mejor antes de volverla a ver dentro de 15 días.

* * *

Y las dos semanas pasaron a una velocidad endiablada. Entre la toma de posesión en su trabajo, los preparativos para la boda y las diferentes pruebas para la operación, Emma y Regina no se sentían listas para casarse al día siguiente.

—Cariño…¡No hemos pensado en los entremeses!—dijo Regina, casi como loca

—Ningún problema, ya he pensado yo— sonrió Emma dándole un beso en la frente —Respira, Regina, me estas estresando.

—Yo…Solo quiero que todo salga perfecto

—No todo será perfecto, y ese es el desafío. Pero será el nuestro.

—¿Cuándo llegan tus padres?

—Mañana al mediodía. Ruby, por su parte, debería llegar hoy avanzada la mañana. Estoy feliz de que venga.

—No has tenido noticias de ella en 15 días…

—Ya, yo he estado bastante ocupada y ella también tiene una vida…

—…

—Regina, todo irá bien. Tuvimos miedo a causa de nuestros vestidos, y finalmente han llegado a tiempo; tuvimos miedo por el tiempo que iría a hacer, y han anunciado sol para mañana; tuvimos miedo de la disponibilidad de cada uno, y al final todo el mundo estará a tiempo. Todo irá bien, y aunque fuera mal…Nada me hará cambiar de opinión, mañana te conviertas en mi esposa. Serás Regina Mills Swan.

—Swan Mills— rectificó con una sonrisa la bella morena

—Swan Mills— asintió Emma estrechándola entre sus brazos —Estoy ansiosa por verte con el vestido de novia.

—Y yo de verte con el tuyo

Emma arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Acaso hay alguien que está en dique seco?

—Desde que fijamos la fecha, no hemos hecho nada. O porque hemos estado demasiado ocupadas, o porque estábamos muertas de cansancio…

—…o por el deseo de volver la noche de bodas aún más hermosa— dijo Emma —Ha sido duro, pero mañana por la noche serás mía, física y oficialmente.

—Henry está de los nervios, ¿lo sabes?

—Sobre todo tiene miedo de no saber hacer el nudo de la corbata—rió Emma

—Nuestro hijo…

—Nuestro hijo, nuestra casa, nuestra ciudad. Creo que he vivido para esto, sabiendo que este momento llegaría. ¿No te da a ti esa impresión? Que todo lo que ha sucedido, lo ha hecho por una razón, una muy buena razón, y que al final, todo ha conducido a que estemos las dos juntas.

—El destino

—Sí, el destino. Suena algo cursi, pero en el fondo, es verdad. Me siento finalmente en casa, en mi sitio en el mundo. Y aunque no salga en los libros de la escuela o mi imagen no decore los libros de historia…Estoy escribiendo la mía, y es magnífica.

—¿No me digas que me estás haciendo spoiler de tus votos?

—No, no, prometido…Pero es por un estilo

Regina suspiró de contento y no pudo dormir esa noche, porque sí, al día siguiente estaría casada, una vez más, con una mujer extraordinaria.

* * *

Cuando Emma fue a abrir la puerta, sintió una aprehensión como nunca antes. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus manos estaban húmedas. Así que cuando vio a sus padres, sonrientes, en el umbral de la puerta, sintió que su corazón se aligeraba y dejó pasó al alivio.

—¡Cariño!

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Bienvenidos!

—¡No me habías mentido, esta casa jamás pasaría desapercibida, es inmensa!

—¡Entrad! Dadme vuestras cosas, os hemos instalado en la habitación de más arriba, la de debajo está reservada para Ruby.

—¿Aún no ha llegado?

—No, ha tenido un contratiempo, pero nos ha asegurado que estará a su hora.

De repente, Henry y Regina descendieron a la vez, esta última algo tensa.

—¡Oh, usted debe ser Regina!— dijo Mary Margaret

—Exacto, estoy contenta de finalmente poder conocerlos

—Sí, un poco apretado conocer a tu nuera el mismo día de la boda— sonrió la mujer a la que ya las sienes le plateaban.

—Vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas por eso— se excusó Emma

—Y supongo que este jovencito es mi nieto, ¿no?— dijo con orgullo David girándose hacia Henry.

—Me llamó Henry, señor.

—¿Señor? ¡Venga, venga, que soy tu abuelo! ¡Ven acá!

David lo estrechó en un cálido y viril abrazo, haciendo reír a las tres mujeres.

—Zelena, la hermana de Regina, no debe tardar en llegar. Os voy a enseñar vuestro dormitorio mientras

Los Nolan asintieron y siguieron a Emma mientras que Henry se quedó al lado de su madre.

—Parecen simpáticos

—Sí. Después de todo, han criado a Emma, solo pueden ser buenas personas— sonrió la bella morena.

* * *

—¡Aquí es! Se ha renovado no hace mucho, así que si aún huele a pintura…

—Es perfecta, gracias

—¿Sabes? Podríamos haber cogido una habitación de hotel y no daros esta molestia— aseguró David

—Lo sé, pero…Es una manera por mi parte para disculparme por mi silencio estos últimos meses y no avisaros sino a última hora de la boda. Y además aquí podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido…

—Henry parece un pequeño encantador

—Ohhh, si lo llamas así lo convertirás en tu enemigo— sonrió la bella rubia —Ya verás, Robin también es encantadora, es una niña adorable y terriblemente inteligente.

—¿Robin?

—La sobrina de Regina, la hija de Zelena

—Esa Zelena parece muy cercana a la familia

—Vive al otro lado del pueblo con su hija. A menudo pasan tiempo aquí y han estado muy presentes para…en fin cuando supimos lo de operación…

—Ya veo…No has mencionado la presencia de un marido, o padre…

—Hm, murió cuando Robin aún era pequeña

—Oh…Parece que los trágicos sucesos se han cernido sobre esta familia desde hace tiempo

—Sí, esperemos que se detenga algún día— sonrió Emma

—Cariño, estamos felices de verte realizada, en fin

—Gracias papá. Espero que queráis a Regina y a Henry tanto como lo hago yo.

—No lo pongo en duda. Si han sabido traer felicidad al corazón de nuestra hija, solo pueden ser buenas personas.

* * *

Los últimos preparativos se realizaron y cuando Zelena y Robin llegaron, solo quedaban unas horas para la ceremonia.

—Bien, he ido a la playa a echar un vistazo y todo está listo— dijo Zelena —Las sillas, las flores, el arco, las cubiertas. Solo faltan los invitados, el oficiante y las novias.

—Una cosa menos en lo que pensar. Granny acaba de asegurarme que el buffet está casi listo.

—Entonces, ¿ves? Todo va bien.

—Solo falta Ruby, espero que no tarde, es mi testigo…

—Llegará— le aseguró Zelena —Es Ruby, le encanta hacerse notar.

—Ya…

—Bueno, me llevo a Regina para que se vaya preparando. Nos vemos en la playa, ¿ok?

—Ok…

Zelena le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarse al coche, con Regina a su lado. Pero antes de partir, Emma la atrapó al vuelo.

—Ya te echo de menos

—Nos veremos en dos horas

—Ni siquiera puedo aún imaginarte en tu vestido…Tengo ganas de llorar

—Shh…Guarda las lágrimas para los votos. Hasta más tarde, te amo.

—Te amo

Cuando la puerta se cerró y se escuchó el motor, Emma se giró y vio a sus padres.

—¡Bueno, tenemos trabajo por delante!— dijo su madre

—Yo me ocupo de Henry— dijo David subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto del adolescente.

—En cuanto a mí, yo me ocupo de ti.

—Me hubiera gustado que Ruby estuviera aquí…

—¡Hey, no soy tan mala peinando y maquillando!

—Lo sé, lo sé

—¡Venga, basta de tonterías, tengo una princesa para vestir!

Emma reviró los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

Delante de su espejo, no podía dejar de admirar los detalles de su vestido: seda mezclada con encaje finamente bordado sobre un corpiño ajustado. La falda no tenía nada de abombada, sino que caía recta y ajustada hasta las rodillas. Unos altos zapatos estilizaban sus piernas.

—Estás magnífica

—¿Cómo me peino?

—Hm, diría que…¿cabellos recogidos?

Emma se sobresaltó y al girarse descubrió a Ruby, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Ruby!

—Hey, hola, preciosa…Estás increíble…

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—La puerta estaba abierta. Buenos días Mary Margaret

—Buenos días, Ruby, gracias por tomar el relevo, me está angustiando con el estrés que tiene encima

Ruby sonrió

—Vaya usted a vestirse, yo tomo las riendas.

Mary Margaret desapareció, dejando a las dos jóvenes juntas. Ruby miró el reflejo de Emma en el espejo y sonrió.

—Hm, nada mal…Pasamos al peinado

—¿Recogidos entonces?

—Evidentemente. Un elegante moño con trenzas por todos lados y flores entrelazadas.

—Confío en ti

—Venga, cierra los ojos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Emma estaba preparada, vestida, maquillada y peinada.

—Es de locos, tengo la impresión de ser alguien diferente…

—Bah, es evidente que muy pocas veces te hemos visto tan hermosa…

—Ah, ah, qué graciosa

Tocaron a la puerta y apareció Henry.

—Hey, chicas…¡Wow, Emma, estás magnífica!

—Gracias, cielo. ¿Algún problema?

—No, al contrario, todos estamos listos, solo te esperamos a ti.

—Ya vamos

Ruby tomó las manos de su amiga y las estrechó entre las suyas.

—¿Lista?

—Estoy cagada…

—Eso quiere decir que estás lista. Venga, vamos

El camino hasta la playa le pareció a Emma interminable…Intentaba imaginar cómo estaría el sitio del que todos habían mantenido el secreto, era una sorpresa; cómo estaría Regina en su vestido o qué peinado llevaría. Muchas cosas que picaban tanto su curiosidad como su amor por ella.

Así que al llegar a la playa y salir del coche, su corazón se saltó un latido: el sol ofrecía una ligera coloración anaranjada, un arco decorado con orquídeas y lirios ornaba un pequeño pódium, también con flores, y una fila de sillas ocupadas por, por lo que podía verse, la mayor parte de los ilustres del pueblo. A la izquierda Granny, Archie, pero también Gold. A la derecha, Leroy y también Marco…Tantas caras que, ahora, formaban parte de su día a día, y a quienes estimaba como si fueran de la familia.

Hablando de la familia, notó la presencia de Robin y Henry, los dos impecables, cerca del altar, así como Zelena, vestida con un hermoso vestido verde claro.

—Hasta dentro de un rato…— murmuró Ruby a su oído, antes de a su vez colocarse junto al altar. Emma inspiró antes de sentir las manos de sus padres en su cintura.

—Este día, este momento…Hoy todo es por ti, Emma, hoy el mundo te sonríe— David la besó en la frente, después su madre le murmuró un discreto —Estoy orgullosa de ti— antes de unirse a su marido en la primera fila.

Emma se instaló en el camino central, todo cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas, y caminó lentamente al ritmo de algunos violines llevados para la ocasión. No dejaba de mirar el océano que se ofrecía ante ella, el sol que comenzaba poco a poco a unirse a este. Después, se colocó delante del altar donde el oficiante la saludó con una gran sonrisa. Después, de repente, la música cambió y el corazón de Emma se contrajo. Vaciló un cuarto de segundo antes de darse la vuelta y vislumbrar a la más hermosa de las visiones que habría podido imaginar caminar lentamente hacia ella. Regina, toda de blanco, con un gran vestido que guardaba un gran parecido con el de la Bella y la Bestia, pero en blanco roto. Había dejado sus largos cabellos caer en tirabuzones hábilmente delineados, una gran orquídea a un lado, un maquillaje intenso pero elegante, y un ramo de lirios en las manos.

Los pocos metros que las separaban parecieron una eternidad para ambas y cuando finalmente llegó a la altura de Emma, esta última le tendió la mano para que ella la agarrase.

—¡Dios mío…estás sublime!

—Tú tampoco estás mal— bromeó Regina —Estás temblando…

—Tengo miedo…

—No deberías

—Señoras…¿Podemos comenzar?

Se giraron hacia el oficiante y asintieron a la vez. Este último comenzó entonces la ceremonia mientras el sol se ponía suavemente.

* * *

—No tengo mucho que decir, a no ser que, el día en que nos conocimos, mi vida cambió. Lo supe con la primera mirada; supe que entre las dos…Pasaría algo— Emma sonrió entonces y Regina continuó mientras le sostenía las manos —No sé si es lo que llaman flechazo, pero supe en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron que formarías parte de mi vida, de nuestras vidas. A pesar de los altibajos que han jalonado nuestro camino, siempre has estado a mi lado. Y gracias a ti, he superado mis miedos y combatido un fantasma que me atormentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hoy, ya no tengo miedo. Afronto la vida, y lo que esta me traiga, con indulgencia y optimismo, porque si todo debe detenerse mañana, no lamentaría nada…Estaría feliz de haberte conocido, de haber vivido lo que estamos viviendo actualmente…Porque hoy, ya no sobrevivo, vivo.

El corazón de Emma latía tan fuerte en su pecho que casi le dolía.

—Wow, ¿qué decir después de esto? Mi declaración empalidece frente a la tuya. Pero lo voy a intentar de todas maneras…Mi vida se parece a un libro…Un libro de tapas dobladas, con algunas rayas y rasguños…Y cuando uno lo abre, se pregunta de qué va…Ni el autor tiene idea. Y de repente llega la inspiración en la persona de una bella morena que toca un día a mi puerta y me sonríe. A partir de ese instante, mi historia toma un cambio decisivo y comienzo a pasar las páginas con ganas y felicidad. De capítulo en capítulo, las páginas pasan, he aprendido a amar ese libro y todos los personajes que lo componen. Estoy feliz y no tengo ganas que esto se pare. Y el día en que tenga que cerrarlo, estaré feliz porque ese libro será exactamente lo que yo he querido hacer de él, no lamentaré nada. Y es eso lo que caracteriza nuestra relación: la vivimos a fondo para no lamentar nada porque la vida es demasiado corta, pero en mi libro hay mucho aún por escribir. Hoy, se abre un nuevo capítulo, estoy ansiosa por llenarlo.

Encerró su declaración con un largo y lánguido beso y bajo el estruendo de los aplausos de los asistentes. Y cuando el oficiante las declaró casadas, todos se levantaron y Emma estrechó a su mujer entre sus brazos tan fuerte que Regina creyó ahogarse.

—Eres mi mujer…

—Tú eres la mía…

La ceremonia acabó cuando el sol tocaba finalmente el horizonte.

* * *

La velada estaba en su pleno apogeo y todos los invitados bailaban y se divertían bajo la inmensa glorieta alzada en la playa, no lejos de donde se había celebrado la ceremonia.

El grupo contratado para la ocasión animaba la velada y Emma y Regina, tras haber abierto el baile como casadas y tras otras danzas, finalmente se sentaron para admirar a los invitados.

—Mira a Robin y Henry, están tan monos— dijo Emma

—Sí, es verdad. Henry está tan hombrecito con esa corbata…Ha crecido tanto, ya no es un bebé

—¿Regina?

—¿Hm?

—Yo…Si te dijera que desearía tener un hijo contigo…¿Qué dirías?

La bella morena se giró por completo hacia Emma.

—Emma, con mi tumor, estoy…

—Lo sé, pero yo…Yo puedo

—Espera, Emma, acabamos de casarnos…En pocas semanas estaré en una mesa de operaciones…

—Lo sé, sé todo eso…Pero… En fin, cuando el tiempo nos lo permita, me gustaría que te plantearas la posibilidad.

Regina suspiró

—Muy bien. Pero antes, todo a su ritmo, ¿ok?

—Ok

La mirada de Regina se desvió hacia su hermana y Ruby, que parecían muy entretenidas charlando.

—Imagino que has metido baza en la disposición de los asientos, huh…

Emma siguió su mirada y sonrió

—Apenas, apenas. Pero harían una buena pareja, ¿no?

—Para. Si ha de ser, será, pero sin nuestra ayuda. Ya tenemos bastante con lo nuestro.

Emma sonrió y miró a su amiga que reía a mandíbula batiente.

—No, ¿en serio? Pero, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?

—No se me puede engañar

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio? ¿De verdad cambiaste el champú por crema depilatoria?

—Ese bruto no debió engañarme con mi mejor amiga. Te aseguro que, desde entonces, el pelo le ha vuelto a salir…Solo que vivió un primer año de facultad bastante malo.

—Bah, más vale no tenerte como enemiga…

—Soy temible. Y eso que no me viste arreglar las cuentas con las ex de mi hermana…Estoy segura de que algunas, después de eso, se volvieron heteros.

—Oh, sí, me lo imagino. Aunque pienso que es bastante complicado…

—¿El qué?

—Bah, pasar de la homosexualidad a la heterosexualidad, o viceversa.

—No lo sé…Antes habrá que definir la relación: ¿es curiosidad, un sencillo flirteo o el deseo de algo más profundo, más concreto? Yo ya he vivido etapas de curiosidad, mucho más cuando mi hermana hizo su salida del armario. Pero cuando vi la reacción de mi madre, me serené…Y pensando en ello, quizás sea una lesbiana reprimida.

Ruby rió

—Quizás…

Clavaron sus miradas la una en la otra y durante algunos segundos, estuvieron literalmente solas, antes de que Robin llegara y pidiera a su madre que fuera a bailar con ella. Ruby las observó alejarse y de repente, sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—Sabes que deseo abandonar esa fiesta para quitarte ese corpiño que parece bastante ajustado…

—Te confieso que nada más que por eso estaría feliz de quitármelo— bromeó Emma —Estoy ansiosa por pasar la primera noche con mi mujer

—Tu mujer…— suspiró Regina como si se estuviera dando cuenta ahora de aquello en lo que se había convertido y de su nuevo estatus además de alcaldesa y madre de familia. La besó tiernamente antes de arrastrarla una vez más a la pista de baile.

* * *

La noche fue igual de dulce que tórrida, dos elementos que, en cualquier otro momento, no podrían ser compatibles. Y sin embargo, los vestidos de novia no habían durado mucho puestos y yacían en el suelo, mientras que las dos jóvenes estaban enlazadas, apenas cubiertas por las sábanas.

—Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida…— suspiró Emma, hundiendo su nariz en la cabellera de su mujer —Te amo…

—Hm…Emma, déjame dormir, estoy muerta…— murmuró Regina

Emma rió y se levantó, como Dios la trajo al mundo, dio la vuelta a la cama y cogió una bata para ponérsela.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No tengo intención de abandonar esta habitación en toda la mañana, así que voy a prepararnos un copioso desayuno para no tener que bajar. Zelena ha aceptado alojar a Henry y a Ruby, y mis padres han decidido coger una habitación en Granny's, así que quiero disfrutar de ti, y solo de ti.

Regina sonrió y cuando vio a Emma desaparecer tras la puerta, suspiró y cerró los ojos: el apetito de Emma la noche anterior la había completamente descargado de energías.

* * *

Y mientras Emma preparaba contenta la bandeja mientras canturreaba, su teléfono sonó.

—¡Hey, hola Rub's! ¿Ya en pie?

—Ho…Hola. Espero que tu noche haya sido buena.

—No tienes idea. ¿Y vosotros?

—Oh euh…Bien, bien. Los niños aún duermen. Nos acostamos tarde. Emma…Debo volver a Nueva York.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? Pero…

—Mi jefe me ha llamado…Para ser sincera…He mentido…un poquito…

—Espera, ¿no te concedido los días, no?

—En realidad no…Le dije que no me sentía bien, pero parece que ha adivinado que no estaba en la ciudad.

—Mierda, espero que salga todo bien.

—Oh, bah…Ya lo conoces, ladra más que muerde. Pero no quiero tentar al diablo. Te prometo que volveré lo más rápido posible, sobre todo antes de la operación.

—Ok, cuídate…

—Te quiero, cariño, y otra vez felicidades a la familia Swan Mills

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír antes de colgar. Aunque estaba desilusionada por esa marcha repentina de Ruby, pensó en su mujer que la esperaba arriba, y sonrió mientras siguió llenando la bandeja.

* * *

Los padres de Emma se quedaron algunos días más antes de marcharse a Boston, prometiendo a su hija mantener el contacto y volver lo más pronto posible. Y aunque se le encogió el corazón al verlos marchar, un sentimiento de plenitud la invadió.

—Hey, Emma, Max me ha prestado el nuevo Mario Kart, ¿te apetece probar?

—Evidentemente. Tu madre vuelve dentro de una hora, tengo tiempo de sobre para darte una paliza y hacer la comida.

—Ah, ah, eso es lo que tú te crees… _mamá_

Emma amaba escuchar ese sonido, esa palabra. Sonrió entonces

—Si te piensas que seré más suave si me haces chantaje emocional, estás soñando

—Veremos…¡Vamos allá!

Media hora más tarde, Emma estaba exultante tras su tercera partida ganada.

—¡Yes!

—¡No es normal, haces trampa!

—¡Se llama talento!

—¡Revancha!

—No, no, tengo que hacer el almuerzo. Mañana lo volvemos a intentar. Y tú, apaga eso y vete a hacer la tarea o tu madre te arrancará los ojos.

—Ok, ok…

Tras apagar el juego, subió a su habitación ante la expresión de satisfacción de Emma que, poco a poco, cogía las riendas de la educación de Henry. Y mientras estaba preparando la comida, la puerta se abrió y dejó aparecer a una Regina, visiblemente agotada.

—Vaya, ¿duro día?

—No tienes idea…Si hubiera sabido que la abertura de una guardería se llevaría tanta energía, me habría abstenido.

Emma llegó a su altura y la ayudó a dejar sus cosas y comenzó a hacerle un suave masaje en las cervicales, provocando un gemido de placer por parte de la bella morena.

—Ve a descansar, la comida está lista.

—Sí, yo…Voy

Emma se preocupaba cada vez más por la salud de su mujer. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la boda y la salud de Regina parecía deteriorarse día a día: fatiga extrema, continuas migrañas…Emma hacía todo lo que podía para aliviarla, esperando pacientemente por el día de la operación…

—¡EMMA!

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar a Regina gritar en el salón. Corrió a su encuentro y la vio, arrodillada en el suelo, aferrada al borde de la mesita, con una mano en su rostro de donde se escapaban finas gotas de sangre.

—¡Regina! Pero…

—Lla…Llama al hospital, yo…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, porque se desmayó, y no cayó redonda al suelo porque Emma consiguió agarrarla por los pelos.

—¡Regina! ¡REGINA!

—¿Qué ocurre?— dijo Henry que bajaba corriendo las escaleras al haber escuchado gritar a su madre.

—¡Henry, llama a una ambulancia!

El muchacho, petrificado, no se movió, catatónico ante el cuerpo de su madre en el suelo.

—¡HENRY!

—S…Sí, sí

—Por favor, Gina, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo…

Acunó dulcemente su cuerpo hasta que las sirenas de la ambulancia se escucharon.

* * *

—Su estado es grave— declaró el Doctor Whale cuando se reunió con Emma y Henry en la sala de espera.

—¿Cómo de grave?

—Hay…Hay que plantearse la operación ya mismo, esta tarde.

—¿Qu…Qué? ¿Esta tarde? Pero…¡No estamos listas!

—No podemos esperar más, Emma, sería demasiado tarde.

—Mamá…— dijo Henry deslizando su mano en la de ella —Es lo que ella habría querido.

Emma estaba en pánico…Se había preparado para esa operación, se había preparado para hacer la maleta de Regina, para acompañarla al hospital, para ayudarla a instalarse en su habitación, tener unas últimas palabras, un último intercambio con ella antes de ser conducida al quirófano. Se había preparado para todo eso, pero no para esa tarde, no así. Pero cuando sintió una ligera presión en su mano, miró a su hijo y este último le sonrió dulcemente.

—Es necesario.

—Ok…Ok, hágalo.

* * *

—¡Emma!

La bella rubia alzó el rostro y vio a Zelena y Robin llegar corriendo y asustadas.

—Lena…¿Cómo…?

—Henry me ha llamado. Por nada del mundo te íbamos a dejar sola. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Está en quirófano. No tengo noticias, hace más de una hora…

—Y tienen al menos para tres o cuatro más— precisó Henry

Robin se sentó al lado de la bella rubia y posó su mano amiga en su rodilla.

—Todo saldrá bien. No puede ser de otra manera.

Emma sonrió nerviosa

—Sí…

—Voy a llamar a Ruby…— avisó Henry, que se alejó. Zelena se sentó también y rodeó a su cuñada con sus brazos.

Se quedaron así hasta que Henry volvió y se unió a ellas. Y durante las hora siguientes, no se movieron, Emma no dejaba de mirar el movimiento de idas y venidas por el pasillo para captar la salida del cirujano, pero nada. Y durante la hora siguiente, anduvo de aquí para allá, nadie se atrevía a decirle que se calmara.

Y cuando, finalmente, Whale volvió, el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido. Se estremeció.

—Do…Doctor, ¿y?

—Está viva, la operación ha sido un éxito. El quiste ha sido extirpado a tiempo, menos mal que no esperamos unos días más. Pero todo va bien, todo ha sido eliminado.

Emma suspiró feliz, pero tensa.

—Está viva…

—Hay que esperar a que despierte para saber si hay secuelas, irreversibles o no, pero durante la operación no hemos encontrado ninguna complicación, lo que es muy alentador.

Emma sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

—¡Gracias, gracias!

—Deberían volverá a casa…Quedarse aquí no servirá de nada. Los llamo cuando sea trasladada a una habitación.

—No, yo…Prefiero quedarme…

—Emma, no servirá de nada, de verdad. Vuelva a casa, tome una ducha, duerma un poco y mañana vuelve en plena forma. Pues si Regina la ve así, ella misma la pondrá de patitas en la calle.

Emma rio, imaginando lo que claramente Regina podría hacer.

—Ok…Pero no dude en…

—Prometido

Cuando volvió junto con Zelena y los niños, les anunció que la operación había sido un éxito, pero que nada podían hacer ahí. Zelena y Robin decidieron quedarse en casa de los Swan Mills.

En un silencio religioso tomaron el camino de vuelta, y como era de prever, nadie concilió el sueño esa noche. Todos, sentados en el sofá, temían que el teléfono sonara anunciándoles una mala noticia. Sin embargo, fue el móvil de Emma el que vibró toda la noche con los mensajes de Ruby a la amiga.

Pero al final, todos pudieron dormir unas horas, en el salón antes de que los primeros rayos de sol golpearan a Emma en plena cara. Se frotó los ojos y su primer reflejo fue coger su teléfono para ver el mensaje tan esperado. Whale había mantenido su palabra: hacia las seis de la mañana, le había enviado un mensaje avisándole de que todo peligro estaba descartado y que ya estaba en la habitación.

Emma despertó a todo el mundo anunciándoles la buena noticia y todos marcharon hacia el hospital. En el trayecto Emma no dejó de hablar de Regina y de la vida que ahora se ofrecía ante ellas: sus proyectos de vacaciones, de viajes, de niños…Whale los esperaba a la entrada.

—Buenos días Emma, yo…

—Quiero verla

—Sí, pero debo…

—¿Dónde está?

Whale suspiró, sonriendo.

—Venga.

Los cuatro subieron entonces a la quinta planta, frente a la puerta 508. Sin una palabra, todos se pudieron de acuerdo para que Emma y Henry fueran los primeros en entrar. Emma se sorprendió del estado en que se encontraba Regina: un ancho vendaje rodeaba su cráneo, unos tubos salían de sus brazos y de su nariz. Estaba pálida y su piel estaba fría.

Emma se sentó en el borde de la cama y Henry en el sillón que no estaba lejos.

—Hey, Regina…Cariño…

La bella morena frunció los ojos, como si intentara despertarse.

—Cariño, soy yo, Emma

Regina movió despacio la cabeza y arrugó los ojos. Henry parecía contener el aliento.

—Gina…

Y de repente, unos débiles ojos se abrieron. Emma sonrió y tomó la mano de su mujer.

—Mi amor, lo has logrado….Lo has hecho

Regina miró hacia todos lados antes de posar su mirada en Emma.

—Em…¿Emma?

La bella rubia lloró de alegría, seguida de Henry.

—Sí, mi amor, soy yo, estoy aquí— dijo ella secándose torpemente las mejillas.

—Emma…

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Emma…Yo…No veo nada…

Emma entonces se quedó paralizada, su sangre se heló en sus venas.

—¿Regina?

La mirada de la mujer estaba como vacía, realmente no la estaba mirándose, la tenía fija en el techo sobre ellas.

—Emma…Yo…No veo nada…— lloró de repente Regina.

La mano de Emma estrechó la de su mujer, esa mano que había enjugado sus lágrimas unos segundos antes, iba a vivir otras muchas a partir de ese día.


	20. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Las palabras del cirujano y del médico parecían un eco lejano para Emma, cuya atención estaba centrada en la taza sobre la mesa de este último y en la que estaba escrito «Buenas fiestas, papá» Ella parecía estar ida, ya no sentía sus miembros, o como cuando se está bajo el agua, hermética a todos los ruidos, flotando…

—¿Emma? ¿Ha escuchado?

—¿Hm? No…No, en realidad no…Lo siento, yo…

—No pasa nada. Decíamos que su estado puede ser temporal.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué está ciega? Ustedes dijeron que la operación había ido bien, que no había habido complicaciones…Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Como intentaba explicarle, durante la extracción comprobamos que el quiste había crecido mucho. Nuestra hipótesis es que este presionó demasiado el nervio óptico, dañándolo de paso.

—Dañado…

—Cosa que nos hace pensar que su estado puede ser temporal.

—¿Cómo saberlo?

—Vamos a hacer algunas pruebas para determinar la incidencia que ha tenido el quiste.

—Y si se ve que es temporal, ¿cómo hacemos para que su vista vuelva?

—Va a necesitar mucho reposo. Descansar el nervio óptico. Los próximos días serán duros para ella. Pues aunque su estado no sea sino pasajero, es algo nuevo y extraño para ella. Va a tener que adaptarse, y adaptar su día a día, y usted también.

—Yo estaré ahí, y nuestro hijo también

—Eso ya supone el 50% de la cura: el estado de ánimo. Si lo desea, podemos proporcionarle una lista de los mejores profesores de braille y…

—¿De braille? Hey, aún no estamos en ese estadio…Y si su estado solo es temporal entonces…

—…Emma, no debe pensar así. Aún no sabemos nada, y si su estado se prolonga por semanas o meses…Ella tendrá que aprender a comunicarse.

—Está ciega, no muda.

—Pero si quiere continuar con su carrera, tendrá que leer documentos, firmarlos…Emma, usted debe también tener en cuenta la eventualidad de que…su estado pueda ser definitivo.

Emma suspiro y asintió.

—Sí, lo sé, no rechazo esa posibilidad…Y sé que llegado el momento, Regina también tendrá que escucharlo…Pero creo que de momento necesita algo de esperanza…

—Voy a ver si las enfermeras han acabado con ella para que pueda volver a verla.

Emma se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza antes de dejar el despacho y unirse a su hijo, a Zelena y a Robin en el pasillo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?— preguntó Henry con tanta impaciencia como aprehensión.

—Que su estado puede ser igual temporal como definitivo. De momento, no saben nada, van a hacer más exámenes.

—¿Se va a quedar en el hospital?

—Unos días más, sí— confirmó Emma con triste sonrisa —Podemos pasar a verla, después nos vamos a casa…

Zelena tomó la mano de Emma mientras que los niños echaban a caminar delante.

—¿Bien? ¿Mantienes el tipo?

—Yo…No lo sé. Francamente, aún no me lo creo…Había cosechado tantas esperanzas cuando se nos dijo que todo había ido bien. No comprendo…

—Regina es una luchadora. Ha vivido muchos combates y este es otro que superará, contigo, con nosotros.

Emma sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Gracias…

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Se dirigieron entones a la habitación y durante un pequeño momento Emma vaciló.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer o decir? ¿Cómo hago?

—Lo peor que puedes hacer es sentir piedad o pena por ella. Debes ser fuerte, por las dos, pues su coraje decaerá muchas veces. Se derrumbará, pero tú, tú no puedes. Lo sé, es egoísta, pero es así. Recuerdo sus palabras e incluso sus consejos cuando mi marido murió.

—Sí, lo comprendo…

—Pero podrás derrumbarte, pero no delante de ella: llámame, ven a verme, golpea mi puerta y pégame un grito, pero delante de Regina deberás mantenerte fuerte.

Emma sonrió y asintió, un poco más segura de ella misma. Y cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Regina, con los ojos cerrados, y su corazón se encogió, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—Hey, cariño…

—¿Emma?

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— dijo ella dándole un dulce beso en la frente, lo que hizo sobresaltarse a Regina

—Yo…No lo sé…Algo ida. Me duele la cabeza…

—Has pasado por una dura operación, es normal…

—¿Qué han dicho los cirujanos? ¿Sobre mi ceguera?

Emma se quedó paralizada, y en ese momento preciso, dio las gracias de que Regina no pudiera ver su expresión, que la habría traicionado inmediatamente.

—Pi…Piensan que puede ser temporal. Algo de que el grosor del quiste puedo haber dañado el nervio óptico, no lo he cogido todo.

—Oh…¿Están seguros?

—Ni idea, es un 50%

Regina suspiró profundamente antes de que Henry deslizara su mano en la de ella.

—Hey, mamá…

—¡Henry, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí!

Henry rió.

—Ja, ja, lo recordaré cuando vuelva tarde por la noche…

—Hey, tu madre puede que esté ciega, pero yo no— gruñó Emma antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir —Oh, euh, Gina, no es…

—Es lo que soy…una ciega. Esa palabra no puede convertirse en un tabú, porque si no, las conversaciones serán complicadas.

Emma sonrió y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

—Zelena y Robin también están aquí

—Hey Gina…

—Hey Lena…¿Robin?

—Estoy aquí— sonrió la pequeña —¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Los médicos creen que en cinco días podré salir.

—¡Eso me deja tiempo para hacer limpieza y preparar una buena comida para mi mujer!— dijo Emma

Regina sonrió, pero enseguida la perdió.

—Yo…Estoy cansada…

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Vamos a dejarte descansar, mi amor— Emma se levantó y besó tiernamente a su mujer —Hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana

Henry le dio un caluroso abrazo y todos salieron. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Regina intentó abrir los ojos, pero su retina le ardía, los cerró inmediatamente. Se dejó deslizar bajo las sábanas y se giró hacia un lado. Una lágrima entonces resbaló por la mejilla, cayendo en la almohada.

* * *

—¿De verdad no quieres que me quede? ¿Estás segura?

—Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro. Te mantengo al corriente.

—¡Más de vale!

Robin la estrechó entre sus brazos, al igual que Zelena, antes de abandonar el domicilio Swan Mills. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Emma se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez, desde hacía semanas, que dormía sola por la noche. Tomó aire, refrenando un súbito deseo de llorar, pero cuando la voz de su hijo resonó, sacudió la cabeza, para apartar los pensamientos negativos, y caminó para unirse a él en la cocina.

—¿Henry?

—He pensado en algo. Habrá que reordenar la casa.

—¿Y eso?

—Para mamá. Por ejemplo, la nevera…Habrá que ordenar las cosas de manera que ella pueda encontrarlas sola. Ya sabes hasta qué punto detesta depender de nadie— Emma rio —E igual con los platos y el resto. Habrá que poner referencias táctiles por todos lados: en el borde de los escalones, en las barandillas para que ella siga las paredes de la casa…También tenemos que contar los escalones, para que sepa cuántos hay entre vuestra habitación y este sitio. De hecho, habrá que hacer un mapa de la casa contando los pasos. Ya sabes, desde la parte baja de las escaleras hasta la cocina, hay tantos pasos, para ir al salón, tantos…¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada. Estoy asombrada. Te has convertido en un jovencito responsable y bueno, sin contar con tu inteligencia y altruismo.

—Solo quiero que no vea su ceguera como una incapacidad. La conozco, va a odiar sentirse inútil. Cuánto más pronto tenga referencias, más rápido será autónoma…Bueno, aún no tengo solución para lo de la conducción…Estoy lejos de poder sacarme el carnet, y tú, bueno tú estarás trabajando…

—Lo comprendo y te lo agradezco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aunque voy a tener que apoyar a Regina en esta difícil prueba, pienso que tú deberás sostenerme a mí…Y es una carga muy pesada para un niño de 10 años.

—¡Hey, pronto 11!

—Pronto 11— rectificó Emma con una sonrisa —Y mientras reordenamos la casa, ¿te apetece una pizza?

—¡Yes!

Emma estaba admirada con su hijo: tan valiente, tan fuerte y tan prudente y sin embargo ella era consciente de que, en un momento o en otro, ella también tendría que sostenerlo. Era ahora el hombre de la casa y debía sostener a sus madres, pero Emma sabía que a los diez años, pronto once, él debía vivir su vida de niño y de joven adolescente.

Tras haber pedido una pizza, Emma se sorprendió al no tener noticias de Ruby. Le había enviado algunos mensajes para tenerla al corriente, pero ninguna respuesta. No era tan tarde, entonces llamó a la joven, pero tras seis toques, colgó. Entonces tuvo una idea y, dada la hora, solo podía estar allí. Entonces marcó un número y una voz de hombre respondió.

—¿Diga?

—Hey, Dan, soy Emma

—¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan?

—Sí, yo misma

—¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!¿Cuánto hace…al menos tres meses que no te vemos por aquí?

—Normal, hace ese tiempo que me he mudado a Maine

—Vaya…

—Dime, te llamo para saber si tienes a Ruby por ahí.

—¿Ruby? No, en realidad no— rio al otro lado de la línea

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? La he despedido…O mejor dicho, quiso marcharse.

—Espera…Pero, ¿cuándo?

—Algo más de quince días…

Emma entonces se quedó pensando: ¿había dejado su trabajo un poco antes de su boda? Pero, entonces…

—¿No tienes noticias?— Y cuando Dan iba a responder, tocaron a la puerta —Espera un segundo, están llamando— Y cuando abrió la puerta, tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse a…Ruby —Euh, ok, ya no tiene importancia, tengo mi respuesta. Hasta luego— y colgó

—¡Heyyyy, cariño!— Ruby le saltó a los brazos y Emma no podía creer lo que veía

—Ruby, pero…

—¡Siento no haber podido llegar antes! Ya sabes, el trabajo— Emma frunció el ceño —¿Qué?

—No, no, nada…Tú…Estoy contenta de que estés aquí

—No podía ser de otra manera. ¿Cómo está Regina?

—Aún ciega…— suspiró sarcásticamente la bella rubia —Pero parece estar bien. Al menos, está viva

—¿Y Henry y tú? ¿Bien?

—Lo intentamos. Henry se está comportando de forma más madura que nunca, me sorprende. Ya ha hecho planes para adaptar la casa. Pero creo que está compensando e intentando mantener la mente ocupada.

—¿Y tú cómo compensas?

—De momento, aún me cuesta hacerme a ello…Será otra cosa cuando vuelva a casa. Pero como te he dicho, al menos está viva.

Ruby sonrió

—Estaré aquí, lo prometo

Emma le estrechó la mano.

—He pedido pizzas

—Oh, euh, no quiero interrumpir…

—Si crees que vas a ir a dormir a Granny's. Tu habitación te espera.

—No podría rechazarlo. Ni la habitación ni la pizza.

—¡Hey, Ruby!

—¡Hey, hombrecito!

—Te marchaste tan rápido al día siguiente de la boda, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de decirte adiós en casa de Zelena

—Ah euh, sí, lo siento. Ya sabes…el curro…Mi jefe es bastante…coñazo

Emma frunció el ceño una vez más antes de girarse hacia su hijo.

—Henry, ¿puedes ir a buscar los cubiertos y los platos, por favor?

—¡Ok!

Una vez a solas, Emma se giró hacia su amiga.

—¿Acaso no tienes nada que contarme?

—Hm, ¿no? ¿Por qué?

—No, nada— sonrió Emma —Cuando estés lista, entonces

Después Emma se sentó a la mesa cuando Henry volvió, y después Ruby. Y juntos, dieron cuenta de la pizza antes de que Henry se cayera de cansancio.

—¿Qué será del futuro de Regina? ¿De su puesto en el ayuntamiento?

—De momento, diremos que está…de baja por enfermedad. Después ya veremos. Tiene consejeros, y la ciudad es lo bastante próspera para que se auto gestione durante algunas semanas.

—¿De verdad crees que será cosa de algunas semanas?

—No lo sé…Eso espero

Ruby posó su mano sobre la de ella.

—No te preocupes. Habéis pasado muchas cosas juntas, está también la superareis.

Emma rió.

—Zelena me ha dicho lo mismo…Parece que tenéis más fe en nosotras que nosotras mismas.

Ante la mención de Zelena, Ruby se tensó y carraspeó.

—Sí, bueno, voy a acostarme, todo ese camino

—Ruby, ¿todo bien?

—¿Qué? ¡Pues claro! He tenido miedo por ti y por Regina, es todo. Venga, hasta mañana preciosa.

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer en la planta de arriba. Después, finalmente, Emma se encaminó hacia su habitación y se encontró de repente invadida por la soledad y el miedo. Esa inmensa cama, esa vasta habitación, todo le pareció de golpe enorme. Se recostó, aún vestida, y hundió su rostro en la almohada de Regina para embriagarse con el dulce perfume de su mujer. Después las lágrimas se derramaron sin poder contenerlas: sí, Regina estaba viva, pero ¿a qué precio? Los primeros días serían duros, sin duda, pero con la ayuda de los allegados, ellas superarían esa enésima prueba.

* * *

Se despertó al día siguiente en la misma posición y vestida. Refunfuñó antes de frotarse los cabellos y bostezar pesadamente. Se levantó y se desvistió descuidadamente, dejando sus cosas diseminadas por el suelo…Si Regina viera eso, se pondría furiosa…Pero Regina no podría verlo, por un lado porque no estaba junto a ella, y por otro, porque al haber perdido la vista, las costumbres que tenía bien arraigadas tendrían que ser puestas en revisión ahora: comer, vestirse, encontrar y ordenar las cosas, caminar, pasear…Regina debería aprender todo eso, tener nuevas referencias, nuevas formas «de ver» las cosas.

—Ah, mierda…

Emma se autocriticaba por pensar así, como si la ceguera de su mujer fuera un fardo demasiado pesado. Pero ella no podía, no debía derrumbarse. Había sido ella quien había convencido a Regina para operarse emitiendo un vibrante «Estarás viva, da igual de qué manera, estarás viva y con nosotros, tu familia» y ahora casi lamentaba haberla empujado a eso. Efectivamente pasará por un momento en que Regina se lo echará en cara, la culpará de haberla dejado en ese estado, ella lo sabía…Pero por ahora, debía mostrarle que, en efecto, su familia estaba ahí para ella.

Se metió en la ducha y sometió su cuerpo al chorro de agua hirviendo, enrojeciendo su piel. Cuando salió de la cabina de ducha, de su cuerpo emanaban volutas de vapor, como si estuviera ardiendo. Se miró en el espejó: su rostro estaba marcado por la fatiga, la palidez y las ojeras que decoraban sus ojos le daban aspecto de enferma. De ninguna manera podía caer mala, debía estar firme para Regina, y no al contrario.

Se roció la cara con agua helada y resopló un «Venga, Swan, no es el momento. Ahora, recomponte, coge al toro por los cuernos, saca tu energía y tu buen humor y te vas a ayudar a tu mujer, porque te necesita»

Con estas palabras cargadas de entusiasmo se vistió y bajó a la cocina donde se encontró a Ruby y a Henry debatiendo calurosamente sobre las tortitas.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Ruby asegura que solo podemos echar sirope sobre las tortitas

—Y yo digo que la salsa de chocolate desnaturaliza por completo el gusto de la tortita— respondió Ruby sacándole la lengua.

—Ok, niños, calma. En vez de tiraros del pelo, hacedme algunas tortitas, ok

Henry sonrió.

—Hola, mamá

—Hoy vamos a hacer algunas compras para llenar la nevera y no tener que movernos en una semana

—Ok. ¿Puedo ir yo? Ya que estoy alojada gratis, puedo al menos compartir los gastos

—Ok. Venga, vámonos

Una vez en el centro comercial, Emma notó las miradas girarse a su paso, e incuso los cuchicheos.

—Mierda, tengo la impresión de encontrarme en el instituto…

Ruby rió.

—Sencillamente están preocupados por Regina

—Ya o se preguntan qué carajo hago aquí en vez de estar a su cabecera.

—Para, nadie te está juzgando. Y nosotros sabemos que estarás ahí para ella. A los demás que les den.

Emma le sonrió y Ruby la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacia dentro. Y si Henry se encargaba de las cosas para el desayuno, Emma se dirigió hacia los productos congelados

—Venga ya, ¿en serio? ¿Vas a descansar de las competencias culinarias de Regina o qué?

—¡No! En fin…A menudo no teníamos tiempo, entonces iba a lo fácil.

—Ya…Voy a buscar algunas verduras

—Todo salvo coles de Bruselas, Henry las detesta.

—Sí, y de paso tú también

Emma le sacó la lengua antes de dirigirse hacia los estantes de los frescos, y Ruby hacia las verduras. Viajó entre los tomates y las zanahorias, pasando por las judías o el brócoli…Y cuando estaba inclinada sobre las lechugas…

—¿Ruby?

La joven morena se enderezó y casi no vio que Robin se lanzaba a sus brazos.

—¿Robin?

—¡Hace mucho tiempo! En fin, no tanto. ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¡Oh, mamá se va a poner muy contenta!

—Oh, euh…¿Tu madre está aquí?

—Sí. ¿Tú estás sola?

—No, no. Emma está en los congelados y Henry en los cereales…

—¡Guay, voy a buscarlos!

Y cuando la pequeña desapareció, Ruby levantó la cabeza y vio, a algunos metros, a Zelena, cesta en la mano. Se quedaron así algunos segundos, inmóviles, escrutándose, antes de que la pelirroja se acercara.

—Yo…Buenos días. No sabía que estabas aquí

—Llegué anoche

—Oh…Tú…¿Te quedas mucho tiempo?

—Tanto como Emma me necesite

—…

—…

—¿Cómo…cómo estás?

—Bien. Bueno, lo siento, tengo que irme

Y cuando pasó al lado de Zelena, esta la retuvo por el brazo.

—Espera…¿Podemos hablar?

—No hay nada que decir

Y con un golpe seco, se deshizo del agarre de la joven y continuó su camino, bajo la mirada apenada de la bella pelirroja. Y si Ruby pensaba haber acabado con Zelena, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no, al ver a Robin charlando amigablemente con Emma y Henry. Cuando llegó a su altura, Ruby esbozó una sonrisa educada.

—Hey…

—Hey, estaría bien que cenáramos juntos un día, ¿no?

—Oh, euh…Bah, como quieras, ya sabes, soy tu invitada.

Zelena entonces llegó.

—¡Ah aquí estás! ¡Te estaba buscando por todos lados! Hey, Emma, ¿cómo estás? ¿Noticias de Regina?

—Hola. No, ninguna noticia, supongo que es buena señal. Y yo, bueno….de nuevo experimentando las noches a solas…Es…duro

—Ella volverá pronto, estoy segura

—Mamá, ¿podemos cenar en su casa?— dijo Robin

—Robin, generalmente, uno no se impone cuando quiere ser invitado.

—¡Lo ha propuesto Henry!— refunfuñó la pequeña

—Insisto, necesito tener a gente alrededor en estos momentos. Venid esta noche

Ruby se tensó y cerró brevemente los ojos rezando para que Zelena tuviera un impedimento, pero…

—Hm, ¿esta noche? ¿Por qué no?

Ruby dejó escapar un ligero y discreto suspiro.

—Voy a buscar los zumos, Henry, ¿vienes?

—¡Sí!

Ruby se giró hacia Zelena y Robin.

—Bueno, entonces hasta esta noche

Zelena asintió y Robin le dedicó un cálido gesto de la mano. Pero, evidentemente, Emma notó rápidamente la distancia instaurada por su mejor amiga, y el malestar de Zelena. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía que concentrarse en Regina, los sucesos externos a su mujer tendrían que esperar.

* * *

—Ok, te apuesto la loza de esta noche a que te doy una paliza en el Mario Kart

—Henry, cálmate…— suspiró, divertida, Emma —Harías cualquier cosa para evitar la pesadez de la loza, ¿eh?

—No, solo estoy aprovechando la oportunidad— rió —¿Entonces?

—Ok, te tomo la palabra— dijo Ruby

—¡Ruby! Si le sigues el juego, yo no voy a poder escaparme

—Bah, venga, solo por esta vez

—Mierda, haber invitado a Zelena y Robin me obligará a cocinar esta noche…— gruñó la joven rubia

—No haberlas invitado— dijo una irónica Ruby

Evidentemente ese comentario habría pasado desapercibido si Emma no hubiera sentido, unas horas antes, cierta tensión entre su mejor amiga y su cuñada.

Emma lo dejó pasar, decidida a más adelante interrogar a su hermana de corazón.

* * *

—Henry, vamos

El muchacho, al igual que Ruby, desconectó finalmente la consola cuando llegó la hora de ir a visitar a Regina. Una ligera tensión se hizo sentir cuando todos subieron al coche, como si temieran el momento de tener frente a frente a Regina. ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Hacer como si nada? ¿Hablar directamente? Y Regina, ¿cómo estaría de ánimos?

Tantas cuestiones que quedaron sin respuesta en las mentes de todos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Antes de entrar, Emma se giró hacia su hijo

—¿Todo bien?

—No sé qué decirle…Ya sabes…Quería hacerle un dibujo, pero enseguida pensé que…

—Que no podría verlo…Lo comprendo

—Tengo miedo de hacer o de decir algo que la hiera

—Lo sé, Henry. No será fácil, y seguramente cometeremos errores. Pero Regina tiene ese don: ella sabrá cuando algo no va, y aunque no nos vea, notará, por tu voz, que algo no encaja.

—¿Crees que deberíamos hablarle de ello? De su ceguera, quiero decir

—Actuemos con normalidad. Ya veremos dónde nos lleva la conversación.

Henry sonrió y entró el primero encontrándose a su madre sentada en la cama, con el mando a distancia de la tele en la mano.

—¿Mamá?

—Henry, cariño

Él se adelantó y se hundió en los brazos de su madre antes de echar una ojeada al mando, y después hacia la tele apagada.

—¿Que…Querías ver algo?

—Oh…Sí, antes de darme cuenta de que sería inútil— sonrió tristemente

Un corto y embarazoso silencio se hizo antes de que Emma tomara la palabra

—Hey, amor…

—Oh, Emma, también tú estás aquí

—Seguramente has pensado que Henry había venido solo

—¿A bordo de tu ataúd amarillo?

—¡Hey!— Emma se inclinó y besó a su mujer en la frente —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Cansada, pero me duele menos la cabeza

—¿Duermes mejor?

—Un poco…Aún me cuesta un poco despertarme

—¿Ah?

—Abrir los ojos y continuar en la oscuridad es…desestabilizador

—Sí…Imagino

—¿De verdad?

—No…No, lo siento

Regina sonrió débilmente.

—No importa

—Ruby también está aquí

—Hola Regina

—Oh, veo que todos habéis venido a ver al fenómeno de feria…

—¿Q…Qué? No, no…— balbuceó la morena, avergonzada

—Hm, lo siento…Hoy no estoy de muy buen humor…

—¿Quieres que te dejemos?

—No…Quedaos. Ya que no puedo ver, necesito escuchar voces, aparte de las de las enfermeras y médicos. Ruby, lo siento.

—No, no pasa nada

Henry se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió la mano.

—Zelena y Robin vienen a cenar esta noche

—Oh, eso está bien. Tengo ganas de volver a casa para comer algo que no sean potajes insípidos y carne en descomposición.

Emma rió y deslizo su índice bajo el mentón de su mujer para guiar sus labios hacia los suyos y sellarlos en un tierno beso.

—Te echo de menos…

—Yo también

—Hm, Henry, ven, vamos a buscarles un café a tus madres

—Pero…— se calló cuando comprendió la maniobra de Ruby. Sonrió y se giró hacia Emma —Ya venimos

La bella rubia le asintió a Ruby como agradecimiento y cuando estuvieron a solas, se pegó un poco más a Regina.

—¿Qué haces?

—Recobrando el tiempo perdido. Si supieras cómo te eché de menos anoche…

—Sí, yo también. Y tengo suerte de estar en una habitación individual…Pero los bips son irritantes…

—Puedo entenderlo…— suspiró Emma mientras su mirada se fijo en un ramo de girasoles —¿Quién te ha traído eso?

—¿El qué?

—¿Ese ramo?

—¿Qué ramo?

Emma se levantó entonces y se dirigió hacia las flores, buscando una tarjeta, que encontró en la base del florero donde estaban puestas. Cogió el pedazo de papel y lo leyó.

—Es de Granny

—Ni sabía que había venido…

—Probablemente mientras dormías. No habrá querido despertarte

—¿Podrías darle las gracias de mi parte?

—Lo harás tú misma cuando salgas de aquí

—Tengo la sensación de que llevo enclaustrada aquí una eternidad

Emma rió.

—Exagerada. ¿Los exámenes continúan?

—Sí, hoy volverán a hacerme un IRM y ya me han sacado sangre varias veces. Por lo que he comprendido, no hay infección, lo que es una buena noticia…

—¿Y tu vista?

—Oh, aún ciega

—No, no es lo que quería decir, Gina…

—Lo sé, lo siento. Mi cinismo es…

—…Una armadura, lo he cogido. Pero sabes que conmigo no necesitas eso.

Regina sonrió.

—Los médicos me han dicho que mi estado puede variar, unos días, unos meses, o ¿por qué no? Un año o dos…No saben hasta qué punto mis nervios están dañados.

—¿Cómo lo sabrás?

—Dicen que antes que nada, en un primer momento, podré ver reflejos de colores…Pero que eso no querrá decir nada. Un poco como un hombre amputado de una pierna que la sigue notando. Dicen que es un mecanismo del cerebro para paliar la ausencia de un sentido.

—¿Y luego?

—La oscuridad. Si en algún momento mi estado cambia, se notará por la aparición de reflejos grises, después blancos.

—¿No se puede hacer nada para ayudar en la curación?

—Desgraciadamente no…Reposo

—Eso sé hacerlo— sonrió Emma —Te amo— Regina bajó la mirada —¿Gina?

—¿Cómo puedes amar a una enferma?

Emma sonrió

—En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas? Sabía que podría haber un riesgo cuando nos casamos, pero eso no me ha hecho retroceder. Sería muy superficial si diera un paso atrás al menor obstáculo, en este caso la ceguera. Te amo Regina, estés ciega o puedas ver.

—…

—Y no voy a cambiar de opinión…Te amo, y ya está, punto y final.

Regina elevó el rostro y, en ese momento preciso, habría dado todo por ver el rostro de su mujer.

—¿Cómo estás vestida?

Emma se echó a reír antes de sentarse de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

—Tengo unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta negra y mi chaqueta roja de cuero

—Falso cuero— rectificó Regina sonriendo

—Falso cuero— asintió Emma

—¿Me perdonarás mis cambios de humor?

—No viviría sino para eso

—¡Idiota!

* * *

—Y…

—¿Y?

—¿Por qué te marchaste tan rápidamente a la mañana siguiente de la boda?— preguntó Henry mientras estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, una coca-cola para Henry, un Sprite para Ruby

—Mi jefe me llamó. Estaba furioso…Digamos que mentí…sobre mis días libres

—Oh…

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Pensaba que Emma os lo había dicho

—Sí…No sé…Es raro

—¿Raro?

Henry se giró hacia la joven y esta última quedó sorprendida ante la expresión determinada que él enarbolaba.

—¿Zelena y tú os peleasteis?

—¿Con Zelena? No, ¿por qué?

—No sé, cuando se despertó y le dijimos que te habías ido, también ella pareció sorprendida…

—Oh, eso, es porque me la cruce antes de marcharme. Se lo dije. Pero estaba completamente en las nubes…

Henry rió

—Ya, ella no es muy mañanera…Como Robin, por cierto.

Ruby sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos

—Todo irá bien con tu madre. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Es más, aparte de Emma, no he conocido una mujer tan fuerte de carácter como ella.

—Sí, tienes razón…Pero no puedo evitar pensar que nuestro día a día va a cambiar…

—Es normal. Pero sabremos adaptarnos

—¿No deberíamos volver?

Ruby miró su reloj

—Hm, dejémoslas unos minutos más

* * *

Regina se sentía serena. Cuando estaba en los brazos de su mujer, su mundo adquiría sentido. Con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza sobre el pecho de Emma, escuchando su respiración, estaba bien. Después abrió los ojos y durante un segundo, entró en pánico antes de recordar: la oscuridad, la nada. Ya no distinguiría los colores, los matices, las formas…Así que, como una negación, volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó no pensar más en su condición.

—¿Cariño?

—Hm…

—Ya hace una hora…— dijo Emma, acostada al lado de su mujer, rodeándola con sus brazos

—Lo sé…El médico no tardará en venir

—Tengo tantas ganas de que vuelvas a casa, te echo tanto de menos

—Sí, yo también tengo ganas de salir de aquí

—Ya verás, voy a mimarte…

—Oh, por favor, ahórrame la fiesta de bienvenida a casa

—Yo, yo no he preparado nada. Pero, no tengo ninguna influencia en Granny

Regina gruñó

—Hm, no tengo ninguna gana de que me vean…en este estado

—¿No pensarás estar enclaustrada eternamente en la casa? No sabemos cuándo recobrarás la vista…

—Si es que vuelve…

—Lo hará

—…

Después la puerta se abrió y Ruby y Henry aparecieron. Emma se incorporó y sonrió

—Hey…

—Hey…— Henry se colocó al otro lado de la cama, y de repente Ruby se sintió demás

—Euh, bueno…Yo…Ya vengo. Ya a llamar a mi jefe.

Emma frunció el ceño y Henry se dio cuenta de la expresión contrariada.

—¿Emma?

—¿Algún problema?— dijo Regina al escuchar la voz de su hijo

—¿Hm? No, nada, yo…pensaba…

* * *

Ruby esperaba al ascensor, dispuesta a dar una vuelta, cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a Zelena y Robin.

—¡Ruby! Mamá y yo queríamos pasar a ver a Regina

—Oh, está en su habitación con Emma y Henry, podéis ir si queréis

—Mamá, ¿vamos?

—Sí. Yo…Ve delante, tengo que preguntarle una cosa a Ruby

—Ok…¡Hasta luego!

Una vez segura de que su hija estaba a buena distancia, Zelena atrapó a Ruby antes de que esta desapareciera en el ascensor.

—Hey, ¿qué carajo te pasa?

—¡Déjame!— dijo la bella morena debatiéndose

La empujó dentro del ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron, Zelena acorraló a Ruby contra una de las paredes, acercando su rostro al de ella. Ruby entonces se tensó

—Quiero que hablemos

—Ah, ¿ahora quieres hablar?

—Stop, sabes muy bien lo que sucedió…

—No, cállate. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso

—Pero yo sí quiero que lo arreglemos…

Ruby soltó una pequeña risa

—¿Que lo arreglemos? ¿En serio?

—Por el bien de Regina y Emma. Somos sus parientes más cercanos y nos necesitarán, a las dos, unidas, para ayudarlas

Ruby hizo una mueca y esbozó un movimiento para escaparse, pero Zelena la mantuvo firmemente contra la pared.

—¡Para, joder! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que hablemos

—Ya nos lo hemos dicho todo…O casi…

Zelena suspiró y se acercó más, sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros de los suyos, pero de repente Ruby la pisó, lo que hizo retroceder a Zelena. Poseída por la adrenalina y para mantenerla a distancia, le dio una bofetada que sorprendió tanto a la pelirroja que se quedó petrificada en el sitio, con una mano en la dolorida mejilla.

—Voy a marcharme, será lo mejor…— dijo Ruby, jadeante —Y no volver jamás…

Después las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ruby escapó, dejando a Zelena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando esta última subió a la habitación de su hermana, Emma, Henry y Robin salían de ella.

—Oh, lo siento, los médicos han llegado, hemos tenido que salir. Las visitas han acabado por hoy.

—Oh…Volveré mañana…— sonrió tristemente Zelena

—Mamá, ¿todo bien?

—S…Sí, cariño. Algo decepcionada por no haber podido ver a Regina, pero solo es un aplazamiento

Robin frunció el ceño y mientras su madre y Emma caminaban delante, Henry se colocó al lado de su prima.

—¿Algún problema?

—Conozco a mi madre, miente muy mal

—¿Qué crees que le pasa?

—Nos hemos cruzado con Ruby al venir para acá. Se quedaron hablando…Y cuando sube, parece contrariada y con los ojos llorosos…

—¿Crees que han discutido?

—En todo caso hay algo que no está muy claro

Henry sonrió

—Se diría que estás frente a un enigma que te gustaría resolver.

—Todo lo que sé es que cada vez que se encuentran tanto Ruby como mi madre actúan extrañamente. No debe ser casualidad. Deberíamos hablar con Emma

—No, ya tiene suficientes problemas con lo de mi madre…Debemos encargarnos nosotros mismos

—¿Nosotros?

Bah, se trata de tu madre y de la mejor amiga de la mía

Ok, entonces…¿Cómo hacemos?

* * *

Cuando Emma salió del hospital, vio a Ruby, teléfono en mano, tecleando frenéticamente.

—Hey, ¿algún problema?

—¿Hm? Oh no…Mi jefe. Es más testarudo que una mula— dijo ella cuando vio a Zelena un poco más lejos

Emma lanzó una ojeada a su hijo y a su prima, a unos veinte metros de distancia charlando, entonces se pegó a Ruby

—Ruby…Soy paciente, pero tengo un límite…

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu curro, Ruby…O por lo menos del hecho de que ya no lo tienes

Ruby desorbitó los ojos.

—Pero, ¿cómo…tú…?

—Te olvidas de que soy poli, tengo olfato para eso, sé cuando me mienten

—…

—No sé por qué me escondes la verdad, quizás tengas tus razones…

—No es nada. Escucha…No puedo quedarme

—¿Qué? Pero Ruby…— suspiró Emma

—Por favor. Te prometo que volveré pronto

—Ruby, ¿tienes problemas en Nueva York? Dime, puedo ayudarte

Ruby le sonrió antes de acariciarle la mejilla

—Lo sé Emma, lo sé

—¿Vamos?— dijeron a la vez Robin y Henry

—Vamos. Zelena, ¿nos vemos?

—Os seguimos— sonrió ella cogiendo a su hija por los hombros

Emma se giró hacia Ruby

—Sea lo que sea, no quiero que te marches esta noche. Quédate.

Ruby habría querido huir, marcharse lo más rápido posible, pero también sabía que su mejor amiga la necesitaba. Suspiró y asintió

—Muy bien

—Gracias. Muchas gracias.

* * *

A pesar de haber aceptado quedarse, a Ruby le costaba sonreír. Mucho más cuando Zelena y Robin llegaron. Sin embargo la velada transcurrió de forma agradable: los niños decidieron comenzar una partida de cartas mientras que las adultas pasaron el resto de la noche hablando del caso de Regina.

—Vais a tener que hacer arreglos…— dijo Zelena

—Oh, Henry ya ha hecho una lista de todo lo que hay que hacer— rió Emma —Creo que es su manera de vivir esto

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu manera de vivirlo?

Emma suspiró, pensando en una posible respuesta

—¿La verdad? No lo sé. Estoy acojonada…

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo de que todo esto acabe por destrozar nuestra pareja

—Emma, nosotras estaremos contigo, no estáis solas. Y te mentiría si te dijera que será un camino de rosas. Conozco a mi hermana y su temperamento, os lo pondrá difícil.

Emma sonrió

—Oh, lo imagino…

Zelena lanzó una ojeada a Ruby que secaba la loza, y después centró su atención en su hija.

—Escucha…No sé si Ruby te ha dicho…Pero…

—¿Ruby? ¿Hablarme? ¿Por qué?

—No sé….Tengo una extraño sentimiento cuando estáis juntas…Ruby me ha mentido, varias veces en algunas semanas…Y eso nunca me lo había hecho…

—Yo…No sé, la verdad

Emma se quedó mirándola.

—Si sabes algo, y creo que así es, prométeme que está bien, que su vida va bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dime que no está metida en un lío en Nueva York. Tiene el don de meterse en grandes problemas, sobre todo con sus ex. No todos son joyitas.

—Hm, ya veo…

Emma se acercó a ella.

—Que ella no me lo cuente, lo puedo comprender: con la situación actual, Regina, todo eso, puedo comprender que no quiera añadir más consternación. Pero si te habla de ello, y me aseguras de que no es nada que pueda causarle problemas, entonces…Lo respetaré y le dejaré tiempo.

Zelena entonces asintió y Emma se sintió aliviada, al menos en parte. Después, la velada terminó y Zelena y Robin se marcharon. Henry se fue a acostar y cuando Ruby también iba a subir, Emma la detuvo.

—Entonces, ¿te marchas?

—Yo…No lo sé…Tengo cosas que hacer y arreglar en Nueva York

—¿Me lo dirías si fuera grave? Ruby…Nunca nos hemos ocultado nada…

—Lo sé, cariño…— dijo Ruby acariciándole la mejilla —Pero no te preocupes por mí, para nada. Soy una chica grande. Tú cuida a tu mujer, a tu familia.

—Tú formas parte de mi familia— rectificó Emma con una sonrisa

—Lo sé. Pero…Hay cosas que tengo que hacer yo sola, y tú tienes que ocuparte de tus problemas

—Entonces, tienes problemas…

—Para Emma

—Sabes que huir para que no me preocupe por ti no funciona, al contrario

—Lo sé. Pero no es lo que yo busco.

—Evidentemente— ironizó Emma —Estoy segura. Entonces, ¿te vas?

—Mañana mismo, pero te prometo que volveré muy pronto. Y sobre todo, mantenme al corriente de Regina y su evolución.

—Solo tendrías que venir y verlo por ti misma— sonrió Emma

Tras esas palabras, Ruby subió a su habitación, dejando a Emma inmersa en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Ruby se marchó, no sin antes, esta vez, despedirse de Emma y de Henry. Una vez solos, los Swan Mills decidieron preparar el regreso de Regina.

—Deberíamos mover los muebles para dejarle paso y para que no se golpee con ellos

—Al contrario— dijo Emma —Si los movemos, ya no tendrá referencias. Ella no lo sabe aún, pero conoce esta casa como la palma de su mano. A veces, camina y va de una estancia a otra mientras está tecleando en su teléfono. Es automático. Conoce cada sitio, cada mueble…Si ahora los quitamos…

—Sí, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Ocupémonos de los escalones. Aunque sabe cuántos hay, no estará mal poner unas bandas rugosas en los bordes, para que las sienta en los pies, donde comienza cada escalón.

—¿Dónde encontramos eso?

—He llamado a Marco, él nos va a traer todo lo necesario, e incluso nos ayudará a instalar las cosas.

—Podríamos poner unas especies de barras a lo largo de las paredes para que las siga de estancia en estancia, ¿no?

—Buena idea. Voy a llamar a Marco para coja de esas también

—Va a ser complicado, eh, los primeros días…

—Seguramente. Tendrá que reaprenderlo todo, y nosotros con ella— sonrió Emma

Henry entonces asintió y esperaron pacientemente la llegada de Marco, dos horas más tarde.

—Miss Emma, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Y Regina?

—Oh, ella está bien. Cada día mejor.

—Eso está bien. Entonces, he traído bastante porque no hay pocos escalones en esta casa— dijo el anciano rascándose la cabeza.

—Ya, yo le echaré una mano.

—No le diré que no— sonrió él.

* * *

—¿Se ha marchado?— dijo Robin asombrada cuando Henry la vio frente al colegio a media tarde —Pero…qué raro…

—Sí, no sé por qué. Ha hablado algo con Emma, pero después…Bah, se marchó

—¿No sabes cuándo volverá?

—Ni idea. Pero de la forma en que se despidió de mi madre…Tengo la sensación de que volverá pronto

—Joder…— soltó la pequeña

—¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con tu madre?

—No lo sé. Ella no está al corriente de que Ruby se ha ido. Tendré que decírselo para ver su reacción.

—Ya…Mientras, va a estar complicado saber lo que ocurre entre ellas si no están en la misma ciudad

—Ya veremos— sonrió la pequeña —Por cierto, ¿no vais a ir a ver a Regina?

—Emma va sola hoy. Durante la semana me es complicado compaginar las clases con las horas de visita.

* * *

—Tengo una buena noticia— dijo Whale a Emma y Regina en la habitación de esta última

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Los resultados son más que satisfactorios. Es probable que Regina pueda salir antes de lo previsto.

—¡Hey, eso es genial!

—Mi estómago se lo agradece—gruñó Regina

—Evidentemente tendrá que hacerse más pruebas, tomar medicamentos y un seguimiento médico estricto, pero no vemos ninguna objeción a que desde mañana vuelva a su casa. Una enfermera irá cada tres días a cambiarle las vendas.

—¡Guay!— se entusiasmó Emma

—Las dejo. Hasta mañana

Una vez solas, Emma no escondió su alegría por tener a su mujer de nuevo en casa.

—Es genial, ¿te das cuenta? Yo que pensaba que después de abrirte el cráneo tendrías que pasarte días y días aquí

—Emma, no me han abierto el cráneo

—¿Ah? Bah…Euh…¿Eh?

—Tan raro como pueda parecer, entraron por la nariz. Simplemente me afeitaron los lados de la cabeza para ponerme los electrodos.

—Oh, ok…

Regina rió

—Sé en qué estás pensando

—¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?

—Estás imaginándote cómo han hecho para sacarme el quiste por la nariz

Emma se pellizcó los labios y Regina, incluso sin verla, se lo imaginaba.

—Emma…

—¡Ok, ok, lo admito!

Regina rió y ese sonido fue lo más bello que Emma había escuchado después del sí de su mujer casi tres semanas antes.

—Ya verás, hemos hecho algunos arreglos…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para facilitarte la vida

—Cosas, que espero, puedan quitarse fácilmente…

Emma hizo una mueca, sabiendo que hundirse en su desesperada idea de que su estado no era sino temporal no era bueno para Regina, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, cambió de tema.

—Por cierto, creo que pasa algo entre Ruby y Zelena

—¿Ah sí?

—Aún no sé qué, pero es algo que ha hecho huir a Ruby hoy y que la está empujando a mentirme

—Oh…¿Has hablado con ella de eso?

—Se cierra como una ostra y Zelena también está igual de misteriosa

—Cuando estén preparadas, nos dirán que han acabado por enamorarse la una de la otra

—Ya…Pero tengo la sensación de que es más complejo que eso…Ya veremos, de momento, mi atención la pondré sobre ti— sonrió Emma

—Y yo estoy feliz por eso— respondió Regina acurrucándose contra ella —Mañana, a esta hora estaré en casa

—En casa

* * *

Y cuando uno sabe que se tiene un plazo, y que este está cerca, no se piensa sino en él…Y es eso lo que pasaba, literalmente, con Emma: en cuanto volvió a casa y le comunicó al hijo que su madre volvería al día siguiente, los dos estaban que se subían por las paredes, imaginando ya su regreso a ellos, lo que harían para hacer que su día a día fuera más tranquilo y agradable. Emma ya tenía en mente gran cantidad de recetas mientras que Henry ya imaginaba las veladas que podrían pasar sin que la falta de vista de su madre fuera un obstáculo.

Y durante esa última noche sola, Emma tuvo la sorpresa de la visita de su hijo.

—¿Hey? ¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, yo…¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

—Ven— Emma le hizo sitio y el joven se acostó pegado a ella —¿Estás bien?

—Tengo miedo…

—Lo sé, yo también

—¿Y si no lo conseguimos?

—Lo haremos, no hay elección

—¿Qué pasará si fracasamos? ¿Si no lo logramos?

—Hay que mantener la esperanza. Mientras estemos vivos, hay esperanza. Ella está viva. Hacía menos de dos meses, ella solo creía que iba a morir y dejarnos.

La respuesta de Emma satisfizo a Henry que pronto se quedó dormido, seguido de Emma, a pesar de la avalancha de preguntas que trastornaron su mente una buena parte de la noche.

* * *

Robin, al igual que su primo, tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

—¿Mamá? ¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro

La pequeña abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre sentada en su tocador, cepillándose el pelo.

—¿Puedes?

Zelena sonrió

—Ven aquí

Ella tomó el sitio de su madre quien se colocó detrás de la pequeña y comenzó a cepillarle suavemente los cabellos.

—Tienes el pelo de tu padre

—Me hubiera gustado tener el tuyo

—Son rojos…Si supieras lo que dicen de las pelirrojas…— rió

—Pero al menos no me parecería a las demás

—Pero tú no te pareces a nadie, cariño, eres mi hija, eres única

La pequeña sonrió antes de mirar a su madre por el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Sabías que Ruby se ha marchado?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana…

—¿Ha dicho…ha dicho cuándo volverá?

—No creo que vuelva…en todo caso, no ahora

Ruby notó la expresión apenada de su madre y habría querido que le hablara. Pero era evidente que si no se había confiado a Emma, no creía que se confiara a ella. Entonces, sonrió subrepticiamente, sabiendo que acababa de sembrar una duda en la mente de su madre.

* * *

Regina jamás había tenido tanto miedo, y sin embargo había vivido muchas cosas, y muchas desde que había conocido a Emma. Pero esta prueba estaba con mucho más allá de sus fuerzas. Felizmente, podía sentir la mano de Emma presionar la suya. Ella la ayudó a vestirse, la ayudó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital. La ayudó a subir al coche y a bajar de él treinta minutos después.

Qué extraño era ver que, cuando nos falta un sentido, los otros se agudizan. Así, cuando bajaron del coche, pudo, inmediatamente, sentir el olor de los pinos, característico de su casa. Pudo sentir bajo sus pies los ladrillos de su sendero.

—Ya estamos— murmuró Emma como si no quisiera molestarla —Hay dos escalones en el porche

Regina asintió y ejecutó los movimientos para subir con más o menos éxito. Extendió, por instinto, la mano para alcanzar la puerta. Cuando la tocó, sus dedos trazaron el contorno de las letras doradas que decoraban la puerta de la entrada. Sonrió entonces: sí, estaba en su casa. Y cuando Emma abrió la puerta, un buen olor a carne en salsa planeaba en el aire.

—Hm…¿Has cocinado?

—Un bourguignon

—¿En serio?

—Me ofendes, ¿lo sabías?

Regina dio un paso hacia delante, pero chocó contra los escalones de la entrada.

—Auch…

—Oh, lo siento, lo había olvidado…

—Yo también— sonrió Regina

—Cariño, concéntrate. Imagina que tienes que navegar por tu casa y que no hay luz, ¿ok?

—Yo…Voy a intentarlo

Regina entonces cogió aire y cerró mecánicamente los ojos. Avanzó, con las manos extendidas hacia delante, a pequeños pasos

—Intenta dibujarte la casa, las estancias, los muebles…Como en una foto 3D…

—Yo…

—Imagina el vestíbulo. A la derecha la cocina; a la izquierda, el salón. En frente, el comedor…Las escaleras detrás de ti…Imagina todo eso.

Regina entonces caminó hacia delante, con la intención de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Ok, entonces a la cocina— sonrió Emma

Regina dio algunos pasos vacilantes antes de pararse.

—Estamos…Estoy en el umbral de la puerta, ¿verdad?

—Casi, sí. Delante de ti la consola y un poco más alejada la isla

Regina continuó antes de chocar contra la isla.

—Aquí está

—Es un buen comienzo. Acuérdate, conoces esta casa como la palma de tu mano

—Sí…

—No hay prisa, Gina, todo vendrá con el tiempo

—¿Mamá?

La puerta de la entrada sonó y Regina se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de su hijo rodearla.

—Oh, Henry, despacio…

—Perdón, perdón, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy feliz por estar de vuelta— sonrió ella

—Super

—Henry, ve a hacer los deberes. Pronto comeremos.

—Ok— le dio un beso a su madre en la frente antes de desaparecer

Regina frunció el ceño y pudo, solo por el ruido, saber que su hijo acaba de subir las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, que corría hacia su habitación y que acababa de tirar la mochila a los pies de la cama, antes de saltar encima, como de costumbre.

—Hay cosas que no cambian…— sonrió la morena

—¿Qué?

—No, nada…

—Bueno, ven, voy a enseñarte cómo vamos a comer

—¡Aún sé comer!— dijo irritada la bella morena

—Lo sé, pero vas a tener que saber dónde está cada cosa en el plato. Así que escucha, funciona como un reloj. Dividiré tu plato en cuartos de hora. Por ejemplo aquí tienes la carne a las seis, las zanahorias a las doce y el puré a las tres, ¿ok?

—Ok…— Regina dudó, sintiéndose más dependiente que nunca. Pero sabía que si quería avanzar, debía, de momento, confiar en los demás.

* * *

—Aquí están las bandas rugosas para que te orientes con los escalones. Y Marco ha colocado unos listones para que te guíen por las estancias

—No era necesario…

—Por supuesto que sí. Venga, a la cama

Regina reviró los ojos.

—No estás obligada a mimarme, lo sabes…

—Lo sé

Regina subió despacio, pero con seguridad los escalones, agarrándose a la barandilla.

—Para facilitarte las cosas, tendrás que memorizar la cantidad de escalones…

—¿Te das cuenta de que esta casa está plagada de ellos?

—Lo sé, pero sé que eres lo bastante inteligente para memorizar algunas cifras. Por ejemplo, del vestíbulo a la planta de arriba hay 34 escalones

—34…

—Ok. Ya estamos

—Imagino que voy a tener que contar también el número de pasos…

—Estaría bien, pero conoces esta casa como nadie. Inconscientemente, ya la recorres sin mirar siquiera a dónde vas.

Regina entró en su habitación y se dirigió por instinto hacia su cama. Se desvistió sola antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, donde Emma se le unió rápidamente. Y de repente, en esa habitación hundida en la oscuridad, Regina se sintió bien, en confianza, como si supiera que, por primera vez desde el comienzo del día, lo que la rodeaba era lo negro, el vacío.

Ella sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos: estaba cansada, tan cansada…

Emma, por su parte, tenía un millón de preguntas y de miedos con respecto al regreso de Regina, y aunque su primer contacto con su entorno había sido positivo y prometedor, no era tonta, los próximos días serían complicados.

* * *

Emma se levantó temprano, y dejó que Regina aprovechara su primera mañana en una cama de verdad. Decidió ir a preparar el desayuno. Tocaron a la puerta, frunció el ceño al ver la hora que era. Cuando abrió

—¿Zelena?

—Buenos días, Emma. Yo…Es temprano…

—No, no, entra

—Regina…

—Aún duerme. ¿Querías algo?

—…

—¿Lena?

—¿Podemos…podemos sentarnos?

—Ven

Emma la condujo a la cocina donde le sirvió un café caliente. Zelena le dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza antes de que la bella rubia se colocara frente a ella, esperando las explicaciones de por qué de esa visita tan matinal. Pero al ver que la bella pelirroja se quedaba callada, Emma decidió ayudarla un poco carraspeando.

—¿Zelena?

—Hm, perdón, yo…Estaba pensando cómo empezar con el tema

—¿Qué tema?

—Ruby

—Ah…

—De hecho…Yo…Es complicado y…Supongo que si ella no quería hablarte de ello, era sobre todo para descargarte de todo esto

—¿Descargarme de qué?

—De…Nosotras

Emma inspiró

—Ok, adelante, te escucho

—Ruby…Ruby se marchó precipitadamente al día siguiente de vuestra boda…Puso como excusa que su jefe la había llamado, pero era mentira

—Eso lo sé

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, te ahorro los detalles, pero me he enterado de que poco antes de la boda se había quedado sin trabajo.

—Oh…Bueno…Yo…Nosotras…

—Tú eres la razón de que su partida, ¿no?

—Para no faltar a la verdad, las dos somos responsables de eso

—…

—Nosotras…Nos acostamos

Emma abrió de par en par los ojos esmeraldas.

—Wow…Ok, imaginaba algo parecido, pero no eso

—Hubiera preferido que pasara de otra forma. Estábamos completamente borrachas, las dos. Cuando ella vino a casa con los niños para dormir…Ella…Tocó a mi puerta y…La dejé entrar. Después…bueno, ya sabes…

—Me lo imagino. Y entonces, ¿qué pasó después?

—Nos quedamos dormidas…Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, entré en pánico. No recordaba absolutamente nada…A no ser breves imágenes que además estaban borrosas…Cuando Ruby se despertó, tampoco ella se acordaba de nada. Ella…se vistió y salió de la habitación…

—Y tomó un vuelo directo…No sé si eso querrá decir que eres malísima en la cama…— dijo Emma irónica

—¡No es divertido!

—Efectivamente: dos heteros borrachas acaban acostándose juntas. Y a pesar de la química y de la atracción visible de la una hacia la otra, esa vuelta de tuerca es sorprendente. Entonces, os habéis acostado…Y…¿Te arrepientes?

—Yo…No lo sé. Siendo sincera, si tuviera el menor recuerdo de esa noche, te podría decir si me gustó o no…

—Parece que Ruby se lo ha tomado a mal

—No hemos vuelto a hablar de ese día…Es bastante…incómodo…

—Lo que es incómodo es que mi cuñada y me mejor amiga estén a la gresca

—¿Qué hacer? He intentado hablar con ella, pero es testaruda

—No tienes idea— rió Emma —Entonces…¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

—No tengo idea de cómo actuar ahora

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Con referencia a Ruby?

—Yo…Es una chica genial, divertida y se lleva bien con Robin

—¿Y desde el punto de vista sentimental…?

—No lo sé…Jamás me he sentido atraída por mujeres. Estoy perdida.

—Hm, ok…Entonces, me estás diciendo que por accidente te acostaste con Ruby, una mujer que te entró por los ojos…y por los de tu hija. Repito: te has acostado con ella. Aunque estuvieras borracha como una cuba…No parece que te haya disgustado. Más bien tengo la impresión que estás apenada porque Ruby te rehúye…Lo que, bajo mi punto de vista, es más bien una señal de apego que de asco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que deberías hacer las preguntas correctas, como: ¿por qué aún estoy aquí mientras que la mujer, que quizás sea el amor de mi vida, se esconde en Nueva York?

—…

Emma entonces sonrió

—No te preocupes, cuidaré de Robin.

* * *

Cuando Emma subió a su habitación, cargada con una bandeja surtida, Regina acababa de despertarse.

—¿He escuchado el timbre?

—Sí

—¿Quién era tan de mañana?

—Tu hermana

—¿Qué quería? ¿Robin está bien?

—Sí, muy bien. Y sobre lo que quería tu hermana, es una larga historia…

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

* * *

—Hey Barn, ¿podrías tener cuidado cuando limpias? ¡Te importa un comino todo!— gruñó Ruby mientras entraba en su edificio, despotricando sobre el conserje.

—Lo siento, Rub'…Pero la próxima vez, si te apetece hacerlo a ti…sin ningún problema

—Ja, ja! Por cierto, cuando tengas tiempo, ¿podrías subir y mirar el fregadero, creo que el triturador está KO

—Ok, guapa

—¡Gracias!

Ruby subió las tres plantas, las bolsas de la compra en la mano, y cuando llegó a su apartamento, suspiró: comenzaba a hacer calor en esa primavera, y evidentemente, le hacía falta la climatización. Ese apartamento era tanto una bendición, pues se encontraba en pleno centro, como una maldición con todas las reformas que necesitaba.

Dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y comenzó a colocar las cosas en la nevera, después cogió un refresco y se recostó en el sofá, encendió la tele para zapear sin gran interés por nada. Cuando comenzaba a quedarse traspuesta, tocaron a la puerta.

—¡Hm, Bran, voy a matarte, lo sabes!— dijo ella —Tienes una sincronización de…— y cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la persona que estaba en el umbral, se quedó petrificada —…Mierda

—Buenos días , Ruby

—¿Zelena?

* * *

 **Hola a todas, antes que nada, pido disculpas por el atraso en las actualizaciones de este fic, pero quien ya conoce a Sedgie, sabe que sus capítulos son inmensos. Este mes de junio con el final de curso, evaluaciones y notas me ha sido imposible sacar bastante tiempo para dedicarle a este fic. Pero eso ya ha acabado, ahora en verano le daré un buen empujón. Este es el capítulo 20, y el fic tiene 25, yo creo que antes del final de verano lo acabo.**


	21. Red West

**Red West**

 _La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo: los invitados quemaban la pista de baile mientras las recién casadas se mimaban amorosamente en la mesa, nadando en una verdadera y contagiosa felicidad._

 _Robin y Henry se divertían cerca de la pista, dando algunos consejos de play-list a los músicos. Granny vigilaba el buffet y que Leory no abusara demasiado del ponche. Archie y Marco reían a mandíbula batiente. Sí, todo iba sobre ruedas._

 _En cuanto a Zelena y Ruby, sentadas a la misma mesa, miraban cómo los invitados bailaban y cantaban alegremente._

— _¿No bailas?— dijo la bella pelirroja_

— _Hm, no. Mis pies están a punto de rebelarse…Mis zapatos nuevos…_

— _Oh…Qué pena_

— _Pero tú, deberías ir_

— _Hm…Leroy me lo ha pedido varias veces, pero…_

— _Ah, Leory…_

— _Eso es. Oh, creo que los niños ya están cansados…— dijo Zelena señalando a Robin, sentada en una silla y cayéndose de sueño —Ya son las cuatro de la mañana…_

— _¿Quieres que nos vayamos?_

— _Puedes quedarte si quieres_

— _No, yo también estoy cansada. Vamos a decirles buenas noches a las casadas._

 _Zelena asintió y juntas encontraron a Emma y a Regina, acurrucadas la una en la otra._

— _Hey, chicas, nos vamos, los niños comienzan a mostrar los primeros signos de fatiga…_

— _Oh, ok…Tened cuidado— sonrió Emma_

— _No te preocupes, no he bebido tanto…— sonrió Zelena —En cambio, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Granny, tengo miedo de no poder decir lo mismo de Leroy…_

— _Arf…Mientras no se ahogue en la playa…_

 _Ruby sonrió antes de inclinarse sobre Emma y darle un beso en la frente._

— _Una vez más, felicidades a las dos. Divertíos…esta noche_

 _Emma se sonrojó antes de estrechar un poco más a su recién esposa en sus brazos. Después Zelena y Ruby se llevaron a los niños con ellas. Niños que se durmieron en el coche en los quince minutos que duró el trayecto. Ruby se mantuvo en silencio, luchando ciertamente ella misma por no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras Zelena se mantenía concentrada en la carretera hasta que divisó su granja. Se paró justo delante y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Ruby._

— _¿Todo bien?_

— _Niquel— sonrió ella antes de salir y contemplar la granja._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No, nada…No te imaginaba viviendo aquí…Es un poco rústico…Pareces más sofisticada. Nada que ver con la mansión de Regina_

 _Zelena sonrió tristemente._

— _Era la casa de mi difunto marido. La construyó con sus manos_

— _Oh…_

— _Nunca he podido dejarla. Y Robin…Sé que ella se ha aferrado por lo que representa: lo último que su padre hizo._

— _Comprendo._

 _Zelena abrió la puerta de atrás y tomó a su hija dormida en sus brazos. Ruby sonrió, al ver el amor y el apego que tenía por su hija, antes de imitarla y abrir la otra puerta para coger a Henry, pero vio que este acababa de despertarse y estaba frotándose los ojos._

— _¿Hemos llegado?_

— _Sí, campeón. Venga, vamos_

 _El joven se arrastró hacia la habitación de Robin y se dejó caer, sin protestar, sobre el colchón instalado para él en el suelo. Una vez aseguradas de que los niños estaban cómodamente instalados y profundamente dormidos, las dos mujeres se dirigieron al salón, donde, sobre el sofá, esperaban unas mantas y una almohada._

— _Siento no poder ofrecerte sino el sofá…_

— _No pasa nada, ya es muy amable acogerme_

— _Oh, creo que no te imagino durmiendo con las recién casadas. Hay riesgo de que sea una noche movidita._

 _Ruby se echó a reír._

— _Sí, eso es seguro_

— _Bueno, te voy a dejar dormir…Hasta mañana, en fin, hasta dentro de un rato._

— _Hasta mañana_

 _Y cuando Zelena despareció tras la puerta de su habitación, Ruby suspiró: no estaba para nada cansada y, en vez de echarse, se levantó y caminó por la estancia mirando los objetos de decoración, las fotos, mayoritariamente de Robin, de su nacimiento hasta de su cumpleaños de hacía algunas semanas._

 _Después, encontró un frutero de donde cogió una clementina antes de sentarse cerca de la ventana que daba a un campo inmenso y a lo lejos el bosque, todo bajo un cielo que comenzaba poco a poco a iluminarse._

— _¿No tienes sueño?— Ruby se sobresaltó al girarse y ver a Zelena apoyada en la pared._

— _Hm…No, en realidad no_

— _Vas a tener que pagar por esa clementina— dijo Zelena con expresión amenazadora señalando con el índice la fruta._

— _Ah, ah, sí, imagino…_

 _Zelena se acercó y se sentó en el sofá, invitando a Ruby a hacer lo mismo._

— _¿Algo de beber? Tengo un buen vino francés_

— _¿Por qué no? Quizás me haga dormir— rió ella_

 _Zelena se levantó y volvió con una botella y dos copas. Descorchó la botella haciendo saltar el corcho con ese ruido característico._

— _¡A tu salud!_

— _¡A la de las casadas!_

 _Zelena asintió._

— _Forman una muy bella pareja, salta a la vista_

— _Exacto_

— _Entonces, mi querida Ruby, háblame de ti…_

— _Bah, qué decir…_

— _Estoy segura de que tienes cosas que decir…No puede ser de otra manera viviendo en Nueva York._

 _Ruby sonrió y comenzó a contarle_

— _Hm, ok, érase una vez…_

* * *

 _No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban sentadas ahí hablando, riendo, confiándose…Encadenando copas, después botellas que ahora estaban tiradas por el suelo._

— _Oh mierda…Creo que estoy completamente borracha…— rió Ruby_

— _No estoy mucho mejor…— suspiró Zelena a quien le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos —Creo que deberíamos…deberíamos acostarnos_

— _Sí…_

— _Buenas noches, en fin, lo que queda de ella— dijo Zelena al ver el sol despuntando en el horizonte_

— _Buenas noches_

 _Ruby la siguió con la mirada, su cabeza zumbaba como si estuviera en las nubes. Suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y refrescarse las ideas con un gran vaso de agua. Pero al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Zelena, vio luz por debajo y una sombras, señal de que Zelena aún no se había metido en la cama. Ruby sonrió y movida por una curiosidad alcoholizada, se acercó, y sin darse apenas cuenta, puso la mano sobre el pomo._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, Zelena estaba ahí, sentada en su tocador._

— _¿Ruby? ¿Algún problema?_

— _Yo…No…Yo…Lo siento…_

 _Zelena se levantó y llegó a su altura._

— _¿Ruby?— notó sus ojos vidriosos a causa del alcohol, los suyos no estaban mucho mejor. Posó su mano sobre la frente de la joven —Estás borracha…_

 _Ruby rió_

— _Como tú, creo…_

 _Intercambiaron una sonrisa y una tensión nació entre ellas, planeando sobre sus cabezas como una nube amenazadora. Sus miradas se clavaron, una en la otra, y la mano de Zelena no abandonó la mejilla de la bella morena. Y de repente, en un movimiento impulsivo, Ruby pegó sus labios a los de Zelena. Un beso torpe, alcoholizado y efímero. Y cuando Zelena reculó, con su mirada cargada de sorpresa y desorbitada, Ruby pensó que había cometido un error. Pero de repente, Zelena la atrapó por la nuca para un beso más febril, más incontrolado, las lenguas uniéndose en un ballet frenético._

 _Y en un mismo movimiento, la bella pelirroja arrastró a Ruby hacia la cama, desvistiéndola sin ceremonias, sin tomarse siquiera tiempo para admirar ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. No, solo el alcohol las guiaba y pronto se encontraron desnudas, los labios apenas se habían separado. Los gestos eran completamente inseguros, torpes e incluso inconscientes. Ninguna jamás había tenido experiencias con mujeres, y la empresa era arriesgada e incierta._

 _Zelena se lanzó sin medias tintas al generoso pecho de Ruby, arriesgándose a hacerle daño, mientras que la bella morena emprendía peligrosas maniobras para meter su mano entre los muslos de la ardiente pelirroja._

 _Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, ninguna sensación mostrada. Y cuando Ruby llegó a su meta y penetró a Zelena sin miramientos, esta se tensó en un gemido estridente. Sonrió maquiavélicamente antes de, a su vez, ocuparse de la intimidad de su compañera. Pues sí, parecía que el acto se parecía más a un enfrentamiento, una dominación que a unos reales sentimientos._

 _Lo que produjo el alcohol, la fatiga y en ciertos momentos el dolor terminó rápidamente diez minutos después. El cansancio las envolvió y Ruby cayó al lado de Zelena. Se quedaron dormidas la una pegada a la otra, apenas conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar._

* * *

 _Cuando Ruby abrió los ojos algunas horas más tarde, lo primero que sintió fue…una jaqueca tremenda y un gusto amargo en la boca. Se incorporó, con los ojos apenas abiertos, deslumbrada por el sol, antes de pasarse la mano por los cabellos. Cuando salió de la cama, su mano chocó contra un volumen. Se giró y vio una cabellera roja aparecer de debajo de las sábanas. Ruby se levantó de un salto y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda como Dios la trajo al mundo._

— _¡Mierda!— dijo tan fuerte que despertó a Zelena. Esta refunfuñó antes de incorporarse y mirar a Ruby, que buscaba sus cosas por el suelo._

— _¿Ru…Ruby?_

 _La bella morena se paralizó y rápidamente se colocó su short y su top antes de girarse hacia Zelena_

— _Hey…_

— _Pero, ¿qué…qué es lo que ha pasado…— pero antes de acabar la frase, se dio cuenta de que también ella estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas —Mierda…— miró a Ruby —Hemos…De verdad hemos…En fin ya sabes…_

— _No lo sé. Te confieso que no tengo ningún recuerdo de anoche…No sé siquiera cómo he llegado a tu habitación._

 _Zelena se subió las sábanas, último gesto fútil de pudor._

— _No es posible…Seguramente no…Es imposible_

— _Estábamos borrachas…_

— _Solo puede ser eso— afirmó en tono seguro Zelena_

 _Ruby frunció el ceño._

— _Sí…Eso. Yo…Voy a salir, espero que los niños sigan durmiendo aún_

— _Joder…_

— _Zelena…_

— _No debemos hablar nunca de esto— Zelena entró en pánico —Los niños, Emma, Regina…Estarían…Nosotras…No, no podemos_

—…

— _Estábamos bebidas, no nos acordamos de nada…Es peor que un viaje a Las Vegas._

 _Ruby suspiró_

— _Evidentemente deberá quedar entre nosotras_

— _No_

— _¿No?_

— _Nunca más debemos evocarlo. Ya es lo bastante extraño. Si pudiéramos ocultar esta noche…Mierda, tenía que ser durante la boda de mi hermana…_

— _Me voy_

— _Sí, nos vemos en la coci…_

— _No, creo que me vuelvo a Nueva York_

—…

 _Ruby miró a Zelena, esperando una señal, un gesto, pero cuando la bella pelirroja se quedó inmóvil y muda, Ruby inspiró, asintió y salió._

— _Vale— murmuró dejando la habitación._

 _Se vistió rápidamente y cuando se estaba poniendo su chaqueta y sacando las llaves de su coche, Zelena salió de la habitación, con una bata puesta_

— _Ruby, lo siento, he estado algo grosera_

— _No, no, tienes razón: no podemos estar orgullosas de lo que hemos hecho…En fin, si hemos hecho algo porque ninguna se acuerda de lo que realmente ha sucedido…Bueno…Será mejor que me vaya_

— _No tienes por qué hacerlo_

— _Creo que sí— sonrió tristemente —Yo…No le digas nada a Emma, yo me encargo_

— _Ruby…_

— _No, está bien, creo que no hay nada más que decir del asunto_

 _Y Zelena dejó partir a Ruby, incapaz de moverse, hacer o decir lo que fuera. Cuando escuchó el motor del coche de la bella morena, suspiró pesadamente._

— _¿Mamá?_

— _Oh, cariño, estás de pie…_

— _¿De quién es ese coche?_

— _Ruby, acaba de marcharse— en ese momento preciso, Henry salió de la habitación —Su jefe acaba de llamarla_

— _Nada grave, espero_

— _Yo…No lo sé_

— _¿Volverá, al menos?— preguntó Henry_

 _Zelena frunció el ceño: ¿iría a volver?_

* * *

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— dijo Ruby, asombrada, con la mano aferrada a la puerta

—Tenemos que hablar

—¿Cómo has sabido que vivo aquí?

—Tu conserje me ha dejado entrar. Y…Emma

Ruby se tensó.

—Tú…¿Has hablado con Emma?

—Se lo he contado todo

Ruby entrecerró los ojos

—¿Todo? ¿De verdad? Si fuera así, jamás te habría dado mi dirección

—Sí, bueno, digamos que he edulcorado un poco la verdad

—¿Ah sí? Entonces no le has dicho que literalmente me echaste de tu casa

—¡Eso es falso!— se ofuscó Zelena —Tú quisiste partir, no tuve realmente elección

—Da igual, lo que ocurrió no nos gustó a ninguna de las dos, entonces, ¿a qué viene hablar de ello?

—Porque es necesario. ¿Puedo entrar?

—No

—¿No?

—Siento que hayas hecho todos estos kilómetros para nada, pero no tenemos nada más que hacer juntas…Pienso, es más, que hemos hecho demasiado.

Zelena posó su mano sobre la puerta para que Ruby no pudiera cerrarla.

—Muy bien, entonces si no quieres dejarme entrar, escúchame

—…

Pensando que tenía toda su atención, Zelena inspiró largamente.

—Ruby, lo que ocurrió entre nosotras, fue…

—…un error

—¡Deja de cortarme! ¡Por Dios, qué pesada que puedes ser!

—…

—Bien, pienso que…no sucedió por casualidad

—¿Ah no?

—Pienso que hay, en lo más profundo de nosotras, una razón lógica que nos empujó a hacer aquello. Fue de mala manera, en un mal momento…¿Podríamos quizás hacerlo…de otra forma?

Ruby se echó a reír sarcásticamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? Nos hemos acostado juntas tan borrachas que ninguna tiene idea de lo que sucedió. A lo mejor resulta que no pasó nada.

—Estábamos desnudas…

—Y borrachas. Quizás nos quedamos dormidas antes

—Estás en la negación

—¿Yo en la negación? ¿Quién es la que quería no volver a hablar del tema, olvidarlo todo?— ironizó Ruby —¿Y quién aparece aquí para rendirme cuentas y volver a sacar la cuestión?

—Ruby, escucha…

—No, tú lo dijiste, y estoy de acuerdo: fue un estúpido error.

—…

—Zelena, no sé lo que crees, pero…No había nada, nada esa noche. Solo el cansancio, el alcohol y el entusiasmo de una boda feliz en contraste con nuestra soltería. Toda esa mezcla dio lo que dio: un polvo sin sentimiento, solo sexo regado de alcohol.

—No, estoy segura de que no

—¿Ah no? Y estás segura porque…¿Por qué, qué?

—Sería mucho más sencillo si me dejaras entrar

—¿En qué sería más sencillo? Beberíamos cerveza tras cerveza hasta estar lo bastante borrachas para volver a acostarnos juntas: sin complicación, sin consecuencias…¡Vaya relación sana!

—Pues sí, precisamente, ¿y si saneamos esta relación? O lo que sea que haya entre nosotras

Ruby rió

—Es imposible

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque haría falta para empezar que nutriéramos algo la una por la otra. A mí no me atraen las mujeres, no me siento atraía por ti. Apenas nos conocemos

—Entonces, conozcámonos. Déjame…Déjame…Una cita

—¿Una cita? Zelena, ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿Es que…acaso sientes algo por mí?

—No lo sé. Quizás una cita podría aclarármelo

—Entonces soy una especie de prueba: si esa cita tiene éxito, genial te sientes atraída por una mujer, si es un fracaso, podrás estar segura de que eres hetero. Pero has olvidado algo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no soy lesbiana— escupió Ruby, lo que dejó a Zelena desestabilizada —No me atraen, y jamás lo han hecho, las mujeres. Y mucho menos cuando estas reculan abiertamente antes de arrastrase de nuevo delante de una.

—…

—Lo siento, pero…No es posible. No puedo hacer esto. Lograré esconder nuestro infortunio, pero necesitaré tiempo…Lo haré, por Regina y Emma. No por ti.

—Ruby, te lo ruego…Quizás las dos…

—Nunca ha habido un _nosotras dos_ , y jamás lo habrá. Para eso habría que tener sentimientos

—¿Quién te dice que no los hay…?— suspiró Zelena

Ruby hizo amago de reír

—Oh, ¿es que ahora soy tu tipo? No sabía que tú te sentías atraída por las mujeres…

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, Ruby, he pensado en ello varias veces, y ha estado más claro cuando he hablado con Emma. En todo caso, cuando ella me ha hablado.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Yo…Te aprecio mucho, de verdad, mucho. Y saber que tú y Robin habéis conectado tanto es un plus. Yo…Eres una chica genial, eres amable, inteligente, dulce…No tienes idea hasta qué punto eres excepcional —Ruby flaqueó unos segundos, justo el tiempo para que Zelena se diera cuenta y diera un paso, acercándose a Ruby y a la entrada del apartamento. —Lo que sucedió fue desafortunado y torpe, pero si soy sincera conmigo misma, confesaría que…Me gustaría explorar esa posibilidad. Se acercó algo más antes de deslizar su mano en la de Ruby, sobre la puerta, mientras que con la otra rozó su mejilla. —¿Ruby?

Pero como un electroshock, Ruby se zafó del agarre de la bella pelirroja.

—No…

—Ruby, te lo ruego…

—Es imposible, no me gustan las mujeres, yo…no me gustas…

Zelena frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Oh, ok…No tengo por costumbre forzar las cosas. Y si me aseguras que no hay absolutamente nada, entonces yo me marcharé sin darme la vuelta, sin importunarte más.

Zelena miró a Ruby intensamente a los ojos azules, ojos en lo que cualquiera podría hundirse fácilmente. Pero Ruby no podía sostener esa mirada más tiempo. Entonces en un suspiro, pronunció una frase que sellaría, pensó ella, para siempre lo que podrían haber sido juntas.

—Eres la cuñada de mi mejor amiga. Y por eso mantendré relaciones cordiales contigo delante de ellas, pero fuera de eso, Zelena, no hay nada, y jamás lo habrá. Y tu repentina epifanía no podrá borrar lo que hemos hecho y la ausencia de cualquier sentimiento que vino con ello. No estoy ni enamorada de ti, ni atraída por ti. Estaba borracha, tú también, dejémoslo así.

Zelena, herida, intentó no dejar aparentar nada y retrocedió más aún.

—Muy bien, así por lo menos está todo claro.

—Lo siento

—¿De verdad?

Ruby inspiró profundamente.

—Por el bien de nuestra relación con Regina y Emma, estaría bien que no nos viéramos en unas semanas…Eso nos dejará tiempo para que cada una pasemos a otra cosa. Y quién sabe, quizás un día, nos reiremos de esto como una anécdota idiota.

Zelena hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza antes de ver cómo le cerraba la puerta en las narices. Solo en ese momento dejó escapar una sola lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, pero a esta le siguió otra y otra. Giró los talones y salió corriendo, tropezándose al pasar con Barn.

—Oh…Per…Perdón

—No pasa nada, mademoiselle. ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba?

Zelena intentó sonreír mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas nacientes.

—Sí…En fin no, en realidad no.

—¿Ha visto a Ruby?

Zelena suspiró

—Sí…— de repente su teléfono sonó —¿Sí, diga?

— _Hey, entonces, ¿cómo ha ido todo?_

—Oh, Emma…Es…Ha sido una catástrofe

— _Mierda…_

—Ya no quiere oír hablar de mí o de lo que ocurrió. Puedo entenderla

— _Seguramente hay un modo. Está herida en su amor propio._

—Emma…Me he declarado, le he dicho que me gustaba, pero nada. Me ha echado fuera. Ella…No siente nada por mí

Zelena escuchó una pequeña risita al otro lado del teléfono.

— _¿En serio? ¿De verdad crees eso?_

—Parecía…convincente, y convencida

— _Ruby maneja el arte de esconder lo que siente o piensa. Lo ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida. Hay que perseverar._

—Es fácil decirlo para ti…

— _Te recuerdo que antes de estar con Regina, me convencí de que no sentía nada por ella saliendo con otra._

—¿Tú crees?

— _Evidentemente. Saca el arsenal: flores, una cita en Central Park…No sé…¡Cortéjala!_

—Me va a mandar a paseo…

— _Es probable. Pero persiste. Si dejas el asunto ahora, eso probará que ella tenía razón, y que tus sentimientos hacia ella no te los tomas muy en serio. Si insistes, comenzará a ver y comprender que eres sincera._

—Es…Acoso, ¿no?

— _Detalles. Lo peor, que llame a la poli y te ponga una orden de alejamiento._

—Vas para cómica tú, eh…

— _Lo intento_

—¿Cómo está Regina?

— _Hemos dado un paseo por el jardín…Es complicado: nota el sol sobre su piel, pero la oscuridad en la que está hundida, la desestabiliza un poco. Creo que, si pudiera, se enterraría en una estancia oscura todo el día._

—No debe hundirse en la melancolía…

— _Lo sé, y he cogido una semana entera para estar a su lado y para asegurarme de que no se deja ir. Y tú, prométeme que harás lo posible para volver con Ruby en tus brazos, ¿ok?_

—Lo voy a intentar, pero…

— _¿Quieres que hable yo con ella?_

—No, para nada. Déjame a mí.

— _Ok. Mantenme al corriente. No te preocupes por Robin, está feliz como nunca aquí. Le encantan leerle a Regina._

—Dale un beso de mi parte, ya la estoy echando de menos

— _Tómate el tiempo que haga falta, ella lo comprenderá. Sobre todo cuando regreses con Ruby_

Zelena sonrió dulcemente.

—A ver. ¡Hasta pronto!

Cuando colgó, Zelena estaba perdida: ¿debía afrontar la situación? ¿Enfrentarse a ella? ¿Conseguiría tenerla por desgaste? ¿O tantas atenciones específicas le mostrarían que su polvo de una noche podía dar en algo más serio?

* * *

Ruby tenía su cabeza completamente vacía: la sorprendente, y es lo menos que se puede decir, llegada de Zelena la había tomado desprevenida. Se quedó pensando en lo que la bella pelirroja le había dicho: tenía sentimientos hacia ella…

Rió: qué fácil era pensar eso después de haberse acostado en un acceso de alcohol. Se dejó caer en el sofá antes de cerrar brevemente los ojos y visualizar sin querer a Zelena y a ella misma. Intentó rememorar esa noche juntas, pero todo no era más que una inmensa neblina. Recordaba haber encadenado cervezas, después nada más…Por lo que parece, ella había ido al encuentro de Zelena, a su habitación. Visiblemente, se habían desvestido y lo que ella no confesó nunca a la pelirroja al día siguiente fue que, en cuanto despertó, había sentido un cambio, ese estado post-amor cuando el cuerpo entumecido solo guardaba huella del paso de su lengua y de sus dedos. Y la humedad entre sus piernas no podía mentir. Si no había sido Zelena, entonces ella misma se había proporcionado placer…

Abrió de repente los ojos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante tal pensamiento. Gruñó mientras se dirigía a la nevera. Necesitaba una cerveza…Pero parece ser que solo había zumos, que le parecieron insípidos.

—Mierda…

Cerró la puerta de la nevera bruscamente, cogió las llaves y su bolso y salió de su apartamento. Cuál no fue su sorpresa, cuando, al salir, se encontró en la acera cara a cara con Zelena, apoyada en su coche.

—No puede ser verdad…

Si estaba bien decidida a evitarla, antes que nada tenía que cesar ese cortejo.

—¿Qué quieres después de todo?

—Que me des una oportunidad

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Para…Para conquistarte

Ruby rió a carcajadas antes de fusilarla con la mirada.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

—Jamás es demasiado tarde. Y diría incluso que tenemos la suerte de poder empezar de nuevo. Ninguna de las dos recuerda esa noche. Podemos recomenzar desde cero y hacer lo posible para recordar nuestra próxima vez, que sería la buena.

—No te gusta que te digan que no, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que alguien te dio calabazas?

—No tiene nada que ver

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que, en lo más profundo de ti, hay una pizca de curiosidad: ¿cómo nos fuimos a la cama si antes no había habido el menor indicio sobre nuestras intenciones?

—El alcohol, he ahí la respuesta. Estábamos borrachas hasta el punto de no saber dónde teníamos la cabeza. Ya me ha pasado más veces, con varios tíos: emborracharme, acostarme con ellos y despertarme al día siguiente sin el menor recuerdo, solo el deseo de salir de la cama tan rápido como de su vida.

—¿Y crees que es lo mismo conmigo?

—La única diferencia es que eres una mujer. Jamás he sentido deseo por una mujer. Ha sido un error. Un error que debemos olvidar pronto

—Muy bien, entonces olvidémoslo

—¿Perdón?

—Comencemos desde el principio, como si esa noche jamás hubiera existido. Hagamos como si te cortejara por primera vez: concédeme una cita, un almuerzo, una salida, da igual. Concédeme tiempo.

—Te olvidas de tu hija…

—Robin está con mi hermana y Emma, está bien

—Supongo que sabe dónde estás

—Para ser sincera, no sé lo que Emma le ha podido decir. Por mi parte, antes de marcharme, le dije que tenía un viaje de negocios

—Práctico

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Aceptas?

—¿Qué? ¿Una cita?— Ruby se echó a reír —Acabo literalmente de mandarte a la mierda, y tú persistes. ¿Qué ganas con esto?

—Quizás una novia…— sonrió Zelena

—Pero, ¿te estás escuchando? Hablas como si sentirse atraída por una mujer fuera normal…

—¿No lo es?

—No es lo que quiero decir. Tú jamás has mostrado interés alguno hacia las mujeres, al igual que yo, y de repente…

—Los sentimientos no se controlan. Ruby, lo quieras o no, estoy segura de que en tu interior, que en nuestro interior, si aquello pasó es…lo que quiero decir es que no puede venir de la nada.

—¿Entonces, inconscientemente, según tú, nos gustábamos y es por eso que acabamos acostándonos? Aunque no estuviéramos borrachas perdidas.

—Quizás hubiéramos llegado a eso, al final

Ruby hubiera querido rechazarla, escupirle que no tenía ninguna gana de eso, que no había sido más que un impulso.

—Resuélveme una duda, si te rechazo, vas a volver, ¿no?

—Si me rechazas…Persistiré, hasta que vea en tus ojos que no hay deseo.

—Oh, vaya, ¿qué ves en mis ojos? ¿Deseo?— ironizó

—Curiosidad. Y de momento para mí es suficiente

—…

—Entonces…¿Pensabas salir? ¿Puedo llevarte a alguna parte?— sonrió Zelena

—¿Piensas seguirme por todos lados?

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso es acaso, ¿eres consciente de que puedo denunciarte, meterte en la cárcel y estar tranquila por un rato?

—¿Y hacer que Robin visite a su madre en prisión? ¿De verdad?— Ruby reviró los ojos —Es lo que yo pensaba

—¿Entonces vas a seguirme hasta que yo no pueda más?

—O hasta que mi presencia se convierta en una necesidad más que en un peso— sonrió Zelena

Se quedaron unos minutos escrutándose, en silencio, hasta que Ruby se derrumbó y suspiró ruidosamente.

—Iba a buscar cervezas

—¡Ok, entonces te invito a una cerveza!

—No tienes…

—…Quiero. Entonces dime, ¿dónde se puede encontrar el mejor bar de la ciudad?

* * *

Ruby no sabía cómo actuar: Zelena intentaba un diálogo, pero chocaba sin cesar contra un muro, ya que Ruby se mantenía en silencio. Así que, cuando se encontraron en la atmosfera serena del bar al que Ruby las había conducido, un bar sencillo de acento irlandés, la pelirroja intentó entablar conversación una vez más.

Ruby se sentó a la barra, Zelena a su lado.

—Hey, chicas. ¿Qué hacen aquí jóvenes tan bonitas?

—Una cerveza, rubia por favor

—Yo tomaré un Martini— respondió Zelena, lo que sorprendió a Ruby

—Cómo no…

—Cómo no. Entonces…¿Piensas hablarme?

—Ah, ¿además es necesario que hablemos? Yo pensaba que se trataba solamente de que te me pegaras al culo hasta que me emborrache lo suficiente para que comprendas que tu empresa es en vano.

—Inténtalo una vez más— sonrió Zelena cogiendo su vaso y bebiendo un trago

—¿De verdad tienes intención de pegarte a mí, eh?

—Pienso mostrarte que entre nosotras puede haber mucho más que un polvo de una noche regada de alcohol.

Ruby sonrió entonces y se dedicó a su cerveza, antes de fijar su atención en la asistencia.

—Y si un tío me aborda, ¿qué dirías?

Zelena frunció el ceño mientras jugueteaba con la aceituna de su bebida.

—Es tu vida, harás lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando lo desees de verdad.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En serio?

—Si quieres seguir a un tipo que te tira los tejos torpemente en un bar cualquiera, entonces…no te cortes, hazlo.

—¿No te pondrías celosa? ¿Tú cuya empresa en seducirme no ha hecho más que comenzar?

—…

Ruby soltó una risita antes de tragarse un gran buche de cerveza y antes de que una canción se comenzara a escuchar a lo lejos. Zelena buscó con la mirada y divisó a un grupo afinando sus instrumentos. Cuando se giró de nuevo, Ruby había desaparecido.

—Pequeña…— gruñó Zelena levantándose y buscándola con la mirada.

Ruby se había marchado rápidamente del bar, dejando a Zelena en mitad de un barrio que no conocía. Furiosa, pensó en marcharse, en abandonar a Ruby…Después de todo, Ruby había sido clara, ¿no?

Pero cuando salió del bar, encontró a la bella morena, sentada en el capó de su coche, toda sonriente.

—¿Has tenido miedo, eh?

—¿De verdad me habrías dejado ahí?

—Con tu carita de ángel habrías encontrado a un buen espécimen de macho que te acompañara al coche

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Evidentemente

—No, quiero decir, ¿tengo cara de ángel?

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—No eres fea. Habría que ser una hipócrita o ser Claudia Schiffer para no reconocerlo— Zelena sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes —Hey, no te montes películas

La bella pelirroja alzó las manos como defensa.

—Oh, no digo nada…

—Sí, ya…— Ella le sonrió a Zelena antes de lanzar un ojeada a su reloj —Tengo que volver

—¿Dónde comes esta noche?

—Bah, en mi casa…

—Te invito a una pizza

—Zelena…

—Una sencilla pizza no compromete a nada a no ser a rellenar nuestros estómagos, ¿no?

—…

* * *

Verdaderamente no sabía cómo las cosas se habían encadenado: en un guiño, se encontraron sentadas a la mesa de uno de los mejores restaurantes italianos de la ciudad. En circunstancias normales, Ruby no tendría como pagarse una mesa ahí, pero Zelena se había empeñado en invitarla, y no se negó.

Y helas ahí, sentadas a la misma mesa, comiendo espaguetis a la boloñesa, los más suculentos que Ruby hubiera probado en su vida.

—Entonces…¿Piensas invadir mi apartamento también?

—Hm, ¿no? Imagino que habrá buenos hoteles por aquí

Ruby sonrió

—Entonces piensas quedarte…

—No me marcharé sino cuando esté segura de ti misma

—¿Y no tienes miedo de que yo ceda solo por cansancio o usura? ¿Y que una vez que hayas obtenido lo que desees, yo huya de nuevo?

—¿Lo harías?

—Quizás yo también solo sea una prueba más o un premio que ganar y en cuanto me tengas, te canses

—Lo dudo

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo retazos de nuestra noche juntas, y si la mayor parte del sexo que compartimos fue torpe, hay una constante.

—¿Cuál?

—Me gustó

Ruby retuvo su respiración y sonrió débilmente

—Yo no me acuerdo de nada, parece que no me marcó tanto…

Zelena frunció el ceño

—Sé lo que intentas hacer: mostrarte irascible para que yo acabe por odiarte

—Oh, pero si estás loca perdida por mí, como pareces creer, eso no debería detenerte, ¿no?

Zelena sonrió y el diálogo terminó ahí para continuar con sus platos. Al final, el postre fue todo lo prometedor como parecía y el tiramisú que compartieron estuvo delicioso.

Y cuando Zelena acompañó a Ruby hasta su edificio

—Bien, no te voy a pedir que subas, lo adivinaste

Zelena sonrió

—Ningún problema. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Eres una monada, pero no pienso pasarme el día como canguro.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Te paso a buscar por la tarde

Ruby desorbitó los ojos

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

—Puedes…

Ruby la miró y al cabo de unos segundos, que fueron una eternidad para Zelena, Ruby sonrió.

—Ok. Siempre he soñado con comer gratis

Después Zelena hizo un gesto que la sorprendió: se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sin darle la posibilidad a la bella morena para replicar, Zelena se metió en su coche y desapareció. Ruby la siguió con la mirada antes de salir de su ensoñación y entrar en su casa.

* * *

Zelena se hospedó en un pequeño hotel sin grandes lujos, pero cuya vista daba sobre Central Parck. Sonrió, imaginando que podría llevar a Ruby a dar un paseo por el parque. Su maniobra podría parecer desesperada, incluso totalmente suicida, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que saber. Y cuando se pensaba en ello, podría parecer desesperado, y totalmente ridículo, aferrarse de esa manera a una mujer que, claramente, pasaba olímpicamente. Pero ahí radicaba la complejidad, sentía a Ruby receptiva. Solo necesitaba encontrar el detonador.

Y a partir del día siguiente, se aplicaría con toda su alma. Estudió el mapa de la ciudad, para saber a dónde llevar a Ruby. Después reservó mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes cinco estrellas de la ciudad. Había que impresionar a la que quería conquistar.

Después, tras haberse comido un sándwich rápido, se dirigió a casa de Ruby donde la esperó tras haberle mandado un mensaje. Algunos minutos más tarde, la bella morena apareció.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo has conseguido mi número…— sonrió Ruby

—No tiene importancia. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Bastante…¿Y tú en el hotel?

—Nada mal. Me alojo en el Imperial.

—Vaya, nada mal…Entonces, ¿al menos me has reservado algo grandioso?

—Para una segunda cita, me he tirado por la sobriedad.

—¿Una segunda cita? ¿Ya hemos tenido una?

—Me parece que lo de ayer fue una buena cita: una copa y una cena, ¿nada mal, no?

Ruby no respondió, pero sus mejillas sonrosadas hablaban por ella.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Sube— sonrió la pelirroja

* * *

—¿Eres consciente de que soy neoyorquina y conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano?

—Sí

—¿Y que llevarme entonces al Central Park es una elección bastante…básica?

—Quizás— sonrió Zelena mientras aparcaba, después abrió el maletero y sacó una cesta.

—¿Un pic-nic?

—De cierta manera— sonrió Zelena que le tendió la mano —¿Vienes?

Ruby la siguió, tras cogerla de la mano, hasta un pequeño banco bajo un sauce llorón. La bella pelirroja dejó la cesta antes de abrirla, extender sobre el banco un pequeño mantel a cuadros y sacar dos copas.

—Podemos hacer un pic-nic de alta gama— bromeó

Ruby asintió entonces cogiendo una de las copas y esperando a que Zelena la llenase de vino tinto.

—¿Piensas emborracharme para tener la oportunidad de saltarme encima?— dijo de forma irónica la bella morena. Pero su broma murió pronto cuando vio el rostro de Zelena contraerse de repente, desviando la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se dio una bofetada mental —Ok, estuvo mal, lo siento…

—Vale…

Ruby suspiró y lanzó una ojeada al entorno. Por aquí niños que jugaban al fútbol, por allá una pareja haciendo jogging. Un perro corría tras un disco mientras que un puñado de personas mayores parecía concentrado en movimientos de yoga.

—Es agradable, hacía un tiempo que no venía. Generalmente, pasamos por delante, sin darnos cuenta, sin detenernos.

—Como las estrellas

—¿Hum?

—Estamos acostumbrados a tenerlas ahí…

—¡Qué romántico!

—Puedo serlo.

—Oh, estoy segura…

Durante dos buenas horas, se quedaron a la sombra del sauce charlando de todo y de nada, y acabaron con un tema que a las dos les gustaba.

—¿Cómo está Robin? ¿Cómo lleva la ceguera de Regina?

—Se la toma con la mirada de un niño, aunque sea la de una niña prodigio. Mantiene la esperanza de que su estado sea pasajero.

—Hm…Hay que guardar esperanzas…No tenemos sino eso. ¿Y la escuela? Por lo último que supe, ya no estaba yendo.

—Sigue clases a distancia y parece irle muy bien. Va a su ritmo, que es bastante rápido y se hace más independiente organizándose su propio tiempo.

—Es genial. Esa niña es genial.

—Demanda mucha atención.

—Sí

—En todo caso ha captado la tuya. Te estima mucho.

Ruby sonrió.

—Es una niña encantadora— Cuando la mirada de Ruby se cruzó con la de Zelena, ella carraspeó —Eso no quiere decir que esté lista para tener niños, no estoy en esa fase.

—Sin embargo se te darían bien. Te vi con ella durante la tempestad, en la cabaña o en casa de Regina. Conectasteis, y no todo el mundo puede enorgullecerse de haberlo podido hacer.

—¿Y es suficiente?

—Para la madre es importante

—¿Quiere eso decir que ya has tenido pretendientes, pero que la falta de conexión con Robin hizo que los rechazaras?

—Exacto

—Wow…Concedes mucha importancia a tu hija

—Es todo lo que me queda, además de Regina y Henry evidentemente. Es lo último que me queda de mi difunto compañero.

—¿Lo amabas?

—Sí. Era bueno, tenía un gran corazón, generoso y dulce. Robin se le parece mucho— entonces rió —Hay maneras mejores de pasar una segunda cita que hablando de un marido difunto, ¿no?

—Si hay que aprender a conocerse, habrá que pasar por tu pasado, por tu ex.

—Cierto…Entonces, ¿podemos plantearnos hablar de tu pasado también?

—No es nada excepcional…

—Granny es tu abuela, ya es algo…

—Sí…Digamos que…Terreno resbaladizo. Hay diferentes opiniones y puntos de vista. Pero… _grosso modo_ , viví con mi madre que me arrastró en su delirio, pasando la frontera. Aprendí demasiado pronto a desenvolverme sola, en detrimento de mis estudios. Llegué pronto al terreno laboral, encadenando los curros, cierto, poco prometedores, pero que pagaban al menos las facturas.

—¿Nunca has pensado retomar los estudios? Incluso a distancia. ¿Qué te hubiera gustado hacer?

Ruby reflexionó algunos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Los animales, me encantan. Si hubiera elegido un ramo, habría sido ese.

—No es demasiado tarde

Ruby rió

—¿Qué? ¿Abandonarlo todo para vivir de amor y perros en Maine?

—¿Por qué no? Tenemos un centro veterinario que podría expandirse.

—No, mi vida está aquí. Aunque parezca extraño, me siento segura cuando estoy aquí: el ruido, las calles, los olores. Es mi zona de confort.

—¿Y si tu zona de confort fuera una persona?—Ruby la miró y le sonrió. Durante un breve instante, le hubiera gustado creer que podría ser verdad, que podría encontrar la paz al lado de alguien. Notó que Zelena se acercaba y de repente fogonazos de la noche vivida le llegaron a la mente: las sábanas arrugadas, las lenguas curiosas, las pieles húmedas y las manos juntas. Se estremeció antes de retroceder —¿Ruby?

—Yo…Tengo frío, deberíamos volver.

Zelena la miró, incrédula, antes de mirar su reloj.

—La reserva es en una hora…¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar una copa antes?

El pánico visible de Ruby se atenuó entonces y asintió.

—Ok

Zelena no comprendió ese giro de la situación. Estaban bien, serenas y en plenas confidencias, acercándose poco a poco…Y después, de repente, Ruby ponía un abismo entre ellas.

Llegaron ante el bar de la noche pasada y se sentaron en la barra, al igual que la noche anterior. Y si Zelena pidió un Martini, Ruby, en cambio, se lanzó con su primer whisky. La conversación sufrió un parón antes de que Zelena volviera a lanzarse.

—¿Has tenidos muchos amantes?

Ruby rió y alzó el vaso.

—Jamás los he contado…Pero diría que…no ha estado mal. ¿Y tú?

—No, ninguno después de mi marido.

Ruby se quedó mirándola.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres decir que en nueve años no has tenido ninguna relación sexual?

—Si no contamos la de hace quince días…— sonrió tristemente

—Bah, mierda, es triste…Quiero decir: la primera vez que te tiras a alguien en mucho tiempo y no solo es una chica sino que estabas completamente borracha…Una cagada.

—Depende del punto de vista. Quizás lo necesitaba

—¿El qué? ¿El alcohol? No es necesario beber para eso, créeme

Zelena hizo una mueca.

—Es una pena pensar eso

Ruby sonrió y se giró al ver que un grupo se preparaba en el escenario.

—Ya…Yo estoy contenta de no tener recuerdos de esa noche…

Herida, Zelena se enderezó

—¿Tan horrible fue?

—Te lo he dicho: no tengo ningún recuerdo

—¿Es tan difícil imaginarte haciendo el amor con una mujer?

—No…Es más, a lo mejor me gusta…

—¿Pero no conmigo?

Ruby le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—¿Herida en tu amor propio?—Zelena inspiró y giró el rostro. Ruby frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué actuaba ella así? ¿Por qué esas ganas de herirla constantemente? Y de repente la música resonó y se sobresaltó —¿Bailas?

Zelena no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya la bella morena le cogía la mano para conducirla hasta la pista de danza. Un ritmo rock se escuchó y Ruby comenzó a contonearse alrededor de una Zelena hipnotizada. Pero la bella pelirroja sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer: engatusarla para luego regodearse rechazándola. Tuvo que recurrir a todo el autocontrol del mundo para no entrar en su juego

—Hey Lena…No está prohibido divertirse, eh…

—Entonces, ¿es todo lo que podría existir entre tú y yo? ¿Un divertimento?

—¿Por qué no?— dijo alegremente la morena, vaciando de un trago su vaso de whisky

Molesta, Zelena volvió a la barra.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor

—¿Solo un vaso de agua?

—Con hielo

Ella suspiró. ¿Su empresa era en vano? ¿Ruby no hacía sino divertirse a expensas de ella? Tuvo parte de su repuesta cuando se giró hacia la pista y descubrió a Ruby, bailando, pegada a dos hombres. Frunció el ceño y se disponía a dar un paso hacia delante cuando vio que Ruby le guiñaba un ojo, sonriéndole, antes de girarse completamente hacia uno de los hombres y besarlo sin ceremonias.

El corazón de Zelena se encogió, a punto de estallar. Notó que le subían las arcadas y apretó su vaso con la mano hasta casi sentir cómo chocaban entre ellas las piedras de hielo de tanto que temblaba.

Después Ruby le dijo algo al hombre en cuestión y, aún bajo la mirada de Zelena, los dos escaparon, dados de la mano, hacia los baños. Última afrenta para la pelirroja que ya no puedo soportar más. Vale, Ruby no estaba probablemente interesada en ella, pero habría podido, al menos, tener un poco de amor propio y no lanzarse al cuello del primero y echar un polvo en el baño de un bar. Ella le importaba un pepino, nunca había tenido la intención de darle la menor oportunidad.

—¿Señorita? ¿Todo bien?

—La cuenta, por favor.

El camarero no se extendió más y le dio la cuenta que pagó dejando una buena propina, antes de abandonar rápidamente el bar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero qué idiota…— se dijo a sí misma

Rebuscó en su bolso las llaves del coche y no perdió un segundo para volver al hotel. Emma le había dicho que fuera paciente, pero no podía soportar esperar a una Ruby que echaba un polvo con un desconocido a unos metros de ella.

Aunque Emma la defendiera, ya no era posible. Se había dejado convencer, quería creer, la esperaba…Si hubiera sabido, jamás la habría esperado ayer en la puerta de su edificio. Habría preferido guardar una imagen herida y encolerizada de Ruby antes que esa deprimente mujerzuela que acababa de dar el espectáculo delante de ella. No, ella no se merecía eso…

* * *

—Hey, vas rápido…— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios

—¡Cierra el pico y camina!— dijo sin ceremonias Ruby

Entraron en el baño de mujeres y se encerraron en una de las cabinas. Sin preliminares, el hombre la acorraló en la pared y le levantó el top para masajear rudamente sus pechos.

No había sentimiento alguno, no había deseo alguno, ninguna intención de ir más allá después. Solo quería…¿Qué quería de hecho? ¿Olvidar una noche de la que solo tenía retazos y que no parecían tan desagradables? ¿Hacer sufrir a Zelena, pues estaba segura de que la bella pelirroja la había visto marcharse con él?

Y cuando él la besó ruda y torpemente, ella se dejó ir, rodeando la cintura del hombre con sus largas piernas.

Zelena…

¿Por qué pensaba en ella en ese momento? Ella no era nadie, no era nada a no ser una amante de una noche regada en alcohol…Ella no era nada.

—Déjate llevar, querida…— le murmuró él desabotonándose los pantalones —Te va a gustar…

¿Si le iba a gustar? Era el último de sus problemas. Le importaba poco si sentiría placer con él…Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Después, de repente, esa constatación la golpeó de lleno: no sabía nada de él…

—¿Tienes un condón?

Él rió

—No te preocupes, me retiraré a tiempo…

Ruby frunció el ceño y de repente tuvo como un _déjà vu_ : ¿pensaba repetir lo mismo con este? ¿Emborracharse hasta acabar en sus brazos como con Zelena? Solo que no era lo mismo…Zelena…Con Zelena fue…otra cosa.

Retazos comenzaron a hacerse presente en su mente: cuando tocó a su puerta, cuando la besó, y después fue conducida hasta la cama donde ella se acostó. Los gestos habían sido inseguros, debido seguramente al desconocimiento que ambas tenían de acostarse con una mujer…pero fue cálido y fogoso, nada que ver con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

No…

Entonces se tensó y lo rechazó.

—Hey, pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Lo…Lo siento…Yo…He bebido mucho, creo

—¿Y? Mucho mejor…— sonrió él —Eso ayuda a…dejarse ir

Ruby cerró los puños entonces

—Déjame ir

—¿En serio? ¿Me pones cachondo y quieres que lo dejemos así?

—O te apartas ahora mismo o te arriesgas a quedarte estéril

—¿Hum?

Entonces ella le propinó un violento rodillazo entre las piernas, lo que hizo doblarse al hombre en dos.

—¡Ah! ¡Zorra!

Ella salió corriendo, recolocándose como pudo la ropa, antes de volver al bar. Buscó a Zelena con la mirada, pero no vio a nadie. Se dirigió entonces a la barra.

—Hey, ¿no habréis visto a una bella pelirroja?

—Ah sí, se marchó hará unos diez minutos ya

—¡Mierda!

Cuando comprendió, al salir del bar, que había llegado ahí en el coche de Zelena, gruñó

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, pero qué gilipollas!

Llamó a un taxi y se metió dentro.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Oh, euh…Mierda, ¿cuál era su hotel…?

—¿Señorita?

—Sí, espere, es un hotel, bastante chic…

—¿El Hilton?

—No, no…

—¿El Scandinav?

—No…Joder…

—¿El Imperial?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, es ese!

—Ok

El trayecto le pareció horrorosamente largo. ¿Qué esperaba apareciéndose allí? Acababa de comportarse como una verdadera zorra. ¿Cómo justificar eso delante de Zelena? Ni ella misma, en otras circunstancias, se hubiera perdonado. Se maldecía interiormente por su comportamiento.

Cuando el taxi llegó, salió pitando incluso antes de que el vehículo se detuviera del todo.

—¡Eh, págame!

—Espere ahí, ya vuelvo

Ella entró el inmenso hall de mármol y madera esculpida y se dirigió a la recepción.

—Perdóneme

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabría el número de la habitación de Zelena Mills?

—Debe comprender que no podemos dar esa información así como así.

—Yo…Sí, me lo imagino, pero, dígame, al menos, si la ha visto llegar. No ha debido pasar desapercibida, es una pelirroja alta y con los ojos verde agua.

—Lo siento, señora

—Por favor, yo…La he cagado con ella, debe estar furiosa

—…

Ruby gruñó

—Joder…

El recepcionista frunció el ceño entonces

—¿Piensa quedarse ahí?

—¡Pienso quedarme plantada delante de este maldito hotel hasta que ella salga, sí!— él entonces rió —Está bien que eso le haga reír…

—Va a esperar mucho tiempo— dijo él tecleando en su ordenador

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que la señorita Mills ha devuelto su llave ya hace más de quince minutos

Ruby se quedó paralizada y apoyó su frente en el mostrador suspirando.

—No puede ser…

—Euh, por cierto, hay un taxista furioso que pide, supongo, verla a usted…No sé que de pagar la carrera— dijo un botones a la entrada

—¡Voy, voy!— soltó antes de girarse de nuevo al recepcionista —Gracias

Cuando volvió a subir al taxi, el conductor la fusiló con la mirada.

—¿En serio?

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dio un fajo de billetes

—Al 34 de West Avenue

El taxista se calló entonces y la llevó a su casa. Cuando se encontró sola en su apartamento, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número al que, evidentemente, nadie contestó, cayendo la llamada en el contestador automático.

— _Hey, Zelena, soy yo. Imagino que no quieres hablar conmigo y lo comprendo. Yo…No lo pensé, actué como una perfecta zorra, no tenía derecho a jugar así contigo. Zelena, espero que escuches este mensaje. No tengo perdón…No sé qué hacer o qué decir…Lo siento, debería…Yo…_ —Un bip se escuchó dando a entender que se había acabado el tiempo para el mensaje. Marcó de nuevo el número y otra vez el contestador — _Zelena, yo otra vez…Piedad, llámame o…Déjame un mensaje, aunque sea mandándome a la mierda, da igual. Zelena, yo…Nunca quise esto, nunca quise herirte, soy una torpe…Por favor, descuelga_

Un nuevo bip volvió a escucharse, pero en lugar de volver a llamar una tercera vez, escribió un mensaje, después dos y tres, hasta inundar el teléfono de la bella pelirroja de unos quince mensajes. Ninguno encontró respuesta. Y Ruby se durmió aquella noche con el teléfono aferrado en sus manos.

Zelena no podía aparecer en casa de su hermana en tal estado: los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, el maquillaje corriéndose por sus mejillas, estaba hecha una verdadera ruina. Entonces paró en su casa y echó un vistazo al teléfono: dos mensajes de voz y unos diez sms…Solo podía ser Ruby…Ruby pavoneándose de su éxito: había logrado hacer que huyera definitivamente, eso era cierto.

Entonces, cuando pasó por el umbral de su casa, dejó estallar la cólera y su frustración en un concierto de sollozos y lágrimas. No salió en todo el resto del día, prefiriendo la soledad y la penumbra de sus persianas cerradas. Mañana sería otro día. Curaría sus heridas al lado de su hija, se entregaría al 100% en la recuperación de su hermana…Intentaría no pensar más en ella, porque ciertamente no valía la pena.

Pero llegaría un momento en que ella volvería, o al menos volvería a escuchar de ella. Temía ese momento que tarde o temprano llegaría, así que sería mejor que lo superara pronto para poder llevarlo de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Zelena se presentó toda sonriente ante la puerta de los Swan-Mills.

—¡Mamá!

La pequeña rubia saltó literalmente a los brazos de su madre, pues, daba igual la edad, la pequeña creía que los brazos de una madre estaban hechos para abrazar.

—Cariño…

Zelena se dio cuenta de que su hija echaba un vistazo tras ella, como si esperara no encontrarla sola. Pero cuando vio su decepción, su corazón se encogió.

—Ella…¿Ella no está?

—No, cariño. No está

—¿Va a venir?

Zelena acarició la mejilla de su hija.

—No— respondió simplemente con una sonrisa.

En ese momento apareció Emma.

—¡Hey! ¡Bienvenida a casa!

—Hace mucho bien, sí— dijo como un alivio la bella pelirroja —¿Dónde está Regina?

—Oh, está entrenando para cortar la carne sin dejarse la mitad del dedo— rió Emma —Está con Henry. Ven.

Robin pasó delante y Emma posó una mano en el antebrazo de su cuñada.

—¿Y?

—…Nada que decir. Ya no hay nada que decir— aseguró Zelena con una sonrisa apenada.

Emma frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó estar, de momento.

—¿Zelena?

La pelirroja miró a su hermana que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta sonriendo débilmente.

—Buenos días, hermanita, ¿cómo estás?

—Oh…Cansada

Zelena se acercó de forma prudente y la abrazó

—Te quiero— le murmuró

—Zelena, ¿todo bien?

—Mucho mejor desde que estoy con mi familia

—¿Te quedas a comer? He hecho un pollo asado— dijo Regina

—¡Con mi ayuda!— replicó Henry —Me he convertido en un hacha de la cocina

—Entonces, será un placer rendir homenaje a vuestro plato.

* * *

En pocos días, Zelena pudo constatar el cambio de la casa. Emma y Henry ya eran muy atentos antes, pero ahora nada se les escapaba: cuando Regina no pinchaba en el sitio correcto del plato, cuando buscaba la sal en la mesa. Podría haber sido frustrante para la bella morena, pero parecía que se estaba acostumbrando.

—Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, eres bienvenida

—¡Oh sí, mamá, di que sí!— suplicó Robin

—Ok, no me hará daño

Regina presentía que algo no iba bien. En pocos días había aprendido que las palabras, al no poder ver las expresiones del rostro, su entonación, su fuerza podían decir mucho más de una persona que cualquier otra cosa.

De esa manera, cuando comenzaron el paseo, los chicos delante de ellas, Regina, que tenía su brazo alrededor del de Emma, se pegó a su hermana.

—Entonces…¿Qué es toda esa historia?

—¿Qué historia?

—Nos encasquetas a tu hija durante no sé cuántos días mientras te marchas a Nueva York. Y regresas dos días más tarde, contrariada. Así que, ¿le vas a decir a tu hermana pequeña lo que ocurre?

—Nada, te lo aseguro

—Se marchó para ver a Ruby— soltó Emma

—¡Emma!

—¿Qué? De todas maneras, habría acabado por decírselo porque esta noche me habría presionado— replicó Emma arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ruby? ¿En Nueva York? Pero…

—Oh, verás, tu hermana y mi mejor amiga tuvieron la buena idea de acostarse juntas el día de nuestra boda. El problema es que estaban completamente borrachas. No se acuerdan de nada. Desde entonces, Ruby está de morros, Zelena en negación. Entonces, yo…la invité a que fuera a ver a Ruby y aclarar las cosas.

Regina se quedó paralizada, deteniendo el paseo.

—¿Tú has QUÉ?

Los niños se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta.

—¿Mamá?

—No, no pasa nada Henry, tu madre acaba de comprender un chiste— dijo una Emma irónica

Regina se giró hacia su hermana.

—Dime que no es verdad

—Es verdad

—Pero…Pero…A ti…¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—En realidad…no

—Pero, entonces, ¿por qué?

—Porque estábamos ebrias. E inconscientemente, creo que…que ella me gustaba

—Wow…Pero, sabes que es una mujer, ¿no?

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero, se puede no sentirse atraída por las mujeres en general, y sí solo por una en particular, ¿no?

—Hm…En efecto. Pero entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

Zelena se pellizcó el labio.

—Oh, me ha dejado claro que no está para nada interesada. He vuelto.

—Has soltado la cuerda muy rápido— replicó Emma

—No he soltado nada en absoluto, Ruby ha sido más que clara: no tiene ningún deseo de volver a hablar de eso y no se plantea nada. Lo acepto, seguiré adelante.

Emma frunció el ceño e imaginaba que había gato encerrado en esa historia, había dos versiones y estaba decidida a descubrir la de Ruby.

Y mientras seguían caminando.

—¡Oh, buenos días señoras!

—Buenos días, Archie— sonrió Emma

Regina sonrió, pero bajó la mirada, como si prefiriera constantemente mirar hacia el suelo antes que mirar en la dirección equivocada. Sus gafas de sol le ayudaban a esconderse.

—Regina, ¿todo bien?

—Sí. Tengo ganas de sentarme

Zelena y Emma intercambiaron una mirada, pero esta última tranquilizó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Ya estamos. Cuidado con la acera

Regina asintió y una vez que estuvo sentada, se relajó al sentir la brisa sobre su piel, en sus cabellos, al escuchar los ruidos, aunque efímeros, de los niños a lo lejos, del viento en las ramas, de los pájaros piando. Había algo de estresante, pero también de terriblemente relajante en la oscuridad cuando uno se tomaba el tiempo para comprender que no estábamos solos: sin el sentido de la vista, los otros sentidos se agudizaban. Regina sentía el perfume de los helados de un vendedor que no estaba lejos, por los que los niños pronto suplicarían, notaba el olor de los pinos, y también y más que nada el perfume de Emma, pegada a ella.

—¿Quieres un helado? Porque los chicos no tardaran en darme la murga para que les compre uno

Regina sonrió

—Con mucho gusto. De chocolate con menta, por favor

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla y Regina sintió que su mujer se levantaba. Se quedó entonces sola con su hermana.

—Entonces…Ruby y tú, eh…

—No hay Ruby y yo, no lo habrá jamás. Y pasó de tu sermón. Emma ya lo ha hecho, es más he seguido sus consejos y me encontré en Nueva York corriendo desesperadamente detrás de una mujer que se ha reído en mi cara.

Regina hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento de verdad por ti

—…

—Pero al menos esta historia te ha permitido una cosa

—¿Cuál?

—Abrir de nuevo tu corazón al amor. Cosa que no te habías autorizado a hacer desde la muerte de Robin.

—…

—Zelena, eres una mujer hermosa, cultivada, con carácter. Tienes una hija que tiene esas mismas virtudes, y merecéis ser felices.

—Lo somos

—No digo lo contrario. Pero, ya sabes, Robin se había apegado a Ruby, y cuando comprendió que podía existir algo, en un primer momento lo rechazó porque no quería que olvidaras a su padre, pero después, defendió su causa y piensa que tienes derecho a ser feliz.

—…

—Pasara lo que pasara en Nueva York, jamás te juzgaría, eres mi hermana

Zelena sonrió.

—Me comporté como una zorra aquella mañana, ya sabes. Estábamos borrachas y no tenía casi ningún recuerdo de nuestra noche…La expulsé cerrando la posibilidad de cualquier diálogo o una posibilidad de verlo todo más claro. No podía culparla si me detestaba después de eso. Y después, hablé con Emma, que me convenció de que no lo dejara estar, que tuviera fe, que nada estaba perdido.

—¿Y?

—Cuando llegué, choqué contra un muro, lo que era normal. Casi me di por vencida, pero Emma me dijo que persistiera, que el amor, a veces, costaba conquistarlo. Entonces perseveré…Me quedé, confié, durante un momento, en que me haría perdonar, en que haríamos borrón y cuenta nueva y que comenzaríamos desde cero…Pero o yo era demasiado optimista o incrédula, o ella estaba demasiado decepcionada y herida, pero…Al final, ella ganó.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—…

—Zelena, no iré a darle una patada en el culo, pero quiero estar aquí para ti. ¿Entonces?

—Estábamos en un bar, haciendo tiempo para ocupar la mesa que había reservado en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Tuvimos una conversación sobre nuestros amantes, nuestro pasado amoroso…Y ella se dirigió hacia un hombre en la pista de baile…Ella…—Zelena cerró los ojos, conteniendo un sollozo —Hizo su elección

—Oh…

—Me marché. Tengo mi amor propio y correr tras alguien que se ríe abiertamente de mí no va conmigo

—Comprendo…Es una pena

—Quizás. Pero es así. Voy a pasar página.

—¿Quieres decir que estás abierta a una nueva relación?

—Quizás no esté preparada aún

—Lo estabas para Ruby

—Y ha sido un fracaso

—Zelena…

—Tengo a Robin, quiero estar ahí para ella

—Sí, también yo pensaba eso tras la muerte de Danielle. Después de todo, tenía a Henry, haría todo por él, y aunque hoy sigue siendo así, la vida a veces…te lleva a elegir un camino diferente.

—…

—No te deseo para nada que sufras lo que yo sufrí, pero…Debes vivir también por ti. Un día tu hija se marchará y estarás sola. Ella no es idiota y se preocupará por ti, a lo que tú responderás que no debe estarlo, pero ella es así, es como Henry.

Zelena bajó la mirada, su hermana tenía razón, como a menudo.

—Yo…No sé. He intentado abrirme a algo que me era desconocido y he sufrido por ello.

—Nadie te pide que salgas con una mujer. Sigue a tu corazón y…No sé, sal. Conoce a gente, y las cosas seguirán su propio ritmo.

La bella pelirroja sonrió

—La mancha de la mora con otra se quita, ¿eh?

—De cierta manera— sonrió Regina

Y tras algunos segundos de silencio en los que Zelena vio cómo Emma les daba los helados a los niños, posó su mano en la de su hermana.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—Voy bien

Zelena emitió una risita

—A otra con esas. Puedes mentirle a Emma e incluso a Henry…Pero te conozco como nadie, Gina

La bella morena cerró los ojos, tras sus gafas negras.

—Yo…

—Regina, no es una acusación. Tienes derecho a estar desconcertada por la situación

—Es solo que Emma hace tantos esfuerzos para hacer todo agradable, pero…

—…No surten efecto— completó tristemente Zelena

—Es duro…Sé que dije que lo más importante es estar viva junto a mi familia, pero…

—No verlos más es mucho más difícil

—Estoy viva, es lo más importante, pero a veces, me despierto y no veo nada…Y me doy cuenta que pasará otro día más sin poder ver el rostro de mi hijo, el de mi mujer. Un día más en el que mi hijo cambiará sin que yo lo pueda percibir. Está en una edad en que todos los cambios cuentan: la pubertad, los amores…Tantos cambios que no veré.

—Regina, quizás tu estado sea…

—Quizás. Pero hay que plantearse la posibilidad de que me quede así

—¿Lo lamentas?

—Estoy viva. Disfrutaré de Emma y de Henry más tiempo, y eso no lo puedo lamentar. Pero para mí es una victoria pírrica.

—…

—No se lo digas a Emma, te lo ruego. Hace tanto por hacerme la vida más fácil. No quiero que se sienta desilusionada.

—Acabará por darse cuenta ella sola, lo sabes

—Lo sé, pero cuanto más tarde, mejor. Yo al final me acostumbraré…

Zelena estaba feliz de que su hermana estuviera viva, pero tan triste que no sentía, de momento, sino frustración y melancolía en ella. Pero no debía dejarse hundir, debía insuflarle ganas de luchar, de vivir.

—Ok, hagamos un trato

—¿Un trato?

—Dejo que te ocupes de mi vida amorosa, si tú me dejas ocuparme de ti

—¿Tu vida amorosa?

—Preséntame a hombres que puedan interesarme. Pero atención: no a cualquiera, tendrán que gustarle también a Robin.

—¿Solo hombres?

—Solo hombres— confirmó Zelena con una sonrisa —Tienes razón: estoy preparada.

Regina apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana cuando Emma volvió y colocó la mano de su mujer alrededor del cucurucho de helado.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno, te lo aseguro— dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los días, después las semanas, fueron pasando, y Zelena parecía haber pasado página: consagró su tiempo a su hija y a su trabajo, yendo a visitar a su hermana al menos dos veces a la semana.

Los primeros días, se sorprendió queriendo leer y escuchar los mensajes de Ruby, pero jamás lo hizo. Sin embargo, Ruby la llamaba sin cesar y le dejaba decenas de mensajes…Pero Zelena había decidido cortar todos los puentes, aunque sabía que al ser la mejor amiga de su cuñada, en algún momento tendría que volver a verla.

En el día a día, Emma y Regina se habían puesto de acuerdo para no hablar de esa desventura, y Emma había prometido a su mujer que dejaría que Zelena y Ruby arreglaran sus problemas ellas solas. La bella rubia se había impedido varias veces de llamar a Ruby, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo Zelena se recuperaba e incluso comenzaba a salir.

Así que, cerca de tres semanas después de su regreso, Zelena se permitió por primera vez desde lo de Ruby, salir con uno de los vendedores de flores que vivía no lejos de su casa.

—Es inútil de verdad

—Quiero estar— rió Regina

—Ni hablar. Solo vamos a tomar una copa, eso no compromete a nada en absoluto

—Siempre se comienza así. Asegúrame solo que no sales con él para pasar a otra cosa, tipo "Intento olvidar a la mujer de la que estoy enamorada", porque no estaría bien.

—En primer lugar, no estoy enamorada de Ruby, solo sentía un curioso interés…Y en segundo lugar, no, no estoy llenando un vacío con él. Es amable, dulce y adora a los niños.

—¿Qué piensa Robin de él?

—No gran cosa de momento, porque no hay nada que decir…Es un conocido agradable con quien voy a compartir una copa, eso es todo. No hace falta hacer de esto la noticia de cabecera de los periódicos.

Regina sonrió y posó su mano sobre la pierna de su hermana.

—Todo lo que me importa es que seas coherente contigo misma, y estés feliz y serena.

—Lo estoy, prometido.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿nos quedamos con Robin esta noche?

—¡Regina, stop! No tengo intención de pasar la noche con él, apenas nos conocemos.

—Ok, ok…— dijo Regina alzando las manos en defensa —Como quieras. Pero que sepas que, si lo deseas, ella puede quedarse en casa.

Zelena reviró los ojos antes de sonreír: ¿qué estaba haciendo? No tenía ni idea. ¿Ese hombre de verdad le interesaba? Tampoco lo sabía. ¿Intentaba olvidar a Ruby? Era muy probable, pero no tenía elección. Era imposible dar marcha atrás. Así que probablemente Regina tenía razón: debía seguir adelante, y a lo mejor eso significaba intentar algo con ese Chad.

* * *

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Henry mientras le lanzaba el disco a Robin

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No sé…No pareces feliz desde hace unos días…En realidad, desde que tu madre ve a ese…¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Chad…— refunfuñó la pequeña volviéndole a lanzar el disco

—Ah, sí, Chad…¿Hace cuánto ya?

—Cinco días

—Ohhhh…Entonces, ¿ya se han besado?— la pequeña se quedó parada sin volverle a lanzar el disco —Bah, ¿qué?

—¿De verdad hablas en serio? ¿Crees de verdad que deseo imaginar a mi madre haciendo esas cosas…? Buahhh…

—Bah, sería lo normal, ¿no? Salen juntos, después de todo…

—…

—Pero tengo la impresión de que eso no te alegra, ¿me equivoco?

—…

—¿Hey, Robin?— Henry se acercó y le quitó el disco de las manos —Ven, vamos a sentarnos— la condujo al columpio —Ok, a ver, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Es mi culpa

—¿Qué?

—Lo que sucedió entre mi madre y Ruby

—¿Por qué sería tu culpa? Si he comprendido bien, ha sido Ruby quien la ha cagado…

—Si no le hubiera insistido a mi madre para que fuera a verla a Nueva York, quizás las cosas habrían sido de otra manera…

—Eso no lo sabes

—…

—Sencillamente no era la adecuada…Y además ese Chad, parece simpático, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Es amable e incluso divertido.

—Bah, entonces, si tu madre se lleva bien con él y tú también…¿Dónde está el problema?

—Es solo…Creí que Ruby era la buena. Ya sabes, a veces mi madre ríe con él, pero…No es la misma risa que tenía con Ruby

—Quizás no sea lo mismo, tomará su tiempo. Después de todo hace apenas una semana…

—…

—Venga, no piensas más. Chad es un tío guay, hará feliz a tu madre.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— suspiró ella, y sin embargo, en su fuero interno, nunca se había imaginado a otra persona a no ser Ruby junto a su madre.

* * *

—Regina, ¿todo bien?— preguntó Emma mientras su mujer se masajeaba las sienes, sentada en el sofá

—Sí, sí, solo cansada

—Lo estás muy a menudo de un tiempo a esta parte, ¿te estás tomando las vitaminas?

—¡Sí, pues claro!— replicó Regina en un tono más grosero de lo que hubiera querido. Entonces suspiró —Lo siento, yo…Es solo que intentar mantener los ojos cerrados es cansado. Y cuando los abro, es más perturbador que otra cosa.

—Podría decir que te comprendo, pero sería mentira. No sé qué hacer para aliviarte.

—No puedes hacer nada

El corazón de Emma se encogió. Sí, se sentía tan inútil en esos momentos. Sin embargo, Henry y ella habían hecho todo lo posible para facilitarle la vida a Regina, hasta aprender juntos el braille. Con cada visita al hospital, después de cada examen, esperan una buena noticia, una evolución positiva de su estado, pero nada.

Pero desde hacía unos días, Emma sentía que Regina estaba baja de ánimos. Se quedaba mucho más tiempo en la cama por la mañana y por las noches se iba a acostar más temprano, ya no tenía apetito y lo peor de todo, ya no quería salir de casa, a excepción de las visitas semanales al hospital.

—Hey, estoy pensando una cosa. ¿Qué te parecería que tuviéramos una cita doble: tú y yo, y Zelena y Chad?

—Hm, no…

—No nos lo ha presentado oficialmente, sería la ocasión— sonrió Emma

—Ahora no. Yo…No estoy en forma en estos momentos y…

—Comprendo, y no te empujaría. Pero debes saber que es una opción, ¿ok?

—Ok. Emma, esta noche me gustaría cenar en la habitación

Emma iba a objetar, pero se contuvo. Eran muy raras las veces en que Regina se concedía el derecho a comer en su cama, así que cuando lo pedía, Emma creía que era bastante importante para ella, y jamás le negaba ese derecho.

—Ningún problema— Regina se levantó y Emma la siguió —¿Ayuda?

—No, no hace falta. Paso a desearle buenas noches a Henry antes.

Regina se dirigió sola, con la ayuda de las vigas de madera colocadas en las paredes, hasta las escaleras que subió mecánicamente. Sabía cuántos escalones había, sabía también el número de pasos que separaban lo alto de las escaleras de la habitación de su hijo, había aprendido todo eso. Había aprendido a moverse por aquella casa que se había convertida en una extraña, que se había convertido en un verdadero obstáculo.

Cuando tocó, su hijo estaba en su escritorio, acabando la tarea de álgebra.

—¿Mamá?

—Vengo a darte las buenas noches, cariño

Él lanzó, sorprendido, una ojeada al reloj.

—Pero si apenas son las ocho

—Estoy cansada…Nos vemos mañana

—Ok— él se levantó y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla —Mañana salimos, ¿eh? Vamos a Granny's, lo prometiste

—Yo…— Tomó aire —Ok

Él sonrió, aunque esa respuesta esperada no era en realidad satisfactoria. Regina se dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y se recostó en su cama.

Henry se quedó unos segundos pensando, antes de bajar y encontrarse a su madre en la cocina, preparando una bandeja.

—¿Mamá va a comer arriba?

—Sí— sonrió Emma

—Ella…Mamá, no está bien

—¿Qué dices? Simplemente quiere hacerse la vaga— dijo irónicamente Emma —Eso le sucede pocas veces, concedámosle ese placer

—Mamá…

—¿Qué?

—No está bien

—…

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Yo…No lo sé, cariño. Pensaba que lo habíamos hecho todo, pero…

Henry sintió pena al ver que Emma se sentía tan inútil, tan impotente, ella que siempre había jurado hacer de todo por su mujer. Henry también se sentía inútil, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Emma había jurado, en aquella playa, hacía unas semanas, que haría de todo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, para apoyar y amar a su mujer y a su familia. Pero hoy, la notaba tan cansada y desgastada. Y si era evidente que Regina la necesitaba, no había que dejar de lado a Emma.

—Deberías llamarla

—¿A quién?

—A Ruby

Emma se quedó parada.

—No, mala idea

—Hace un mes. Zelena visiblemente ha pasado página. Y tú la necesitas. Necesitas una confidente: yo soy demasiado joven, Zelena está empezando algo con Chad…Necesitas a Ruby.

—Para. Todo va bien. Regina tiene una bajada de ánimos, vamos a solucionar eso.

—Pero y tú, ¿quién va a arreglar tu bajada de ánimos?

—…

—Mamá…

—Ve a terminar tus deberes, hablaremos más tarde…

Henry reviró los ojos, sabía de quién había sacado su carácter testarudo. Se rindió y volvió a su habitación, mientras Emma acababa la bandeja para subirla a su habitación. Regina estaba allí, dormida. Otra noche más en la que no comería, pensó Emma. Suspiró y dejó la bandeja en una cómoda antes de sentarse y arropar a su mujer mientras apartaba de su rostro algunos mechones rebeldes.

—Te amo, cariño…— murmuró

Entonces, de repente, la soledad y el silencio de la habitación la envolvieron. Sí, sin contar a su hijo, estaba sola. No podía imponer esta carga a Zelena, no ahora que estaba comenzando una nueva vida. Pero llamar a Ruby podría volver a hundirla en una relación tumultuosa…Sí, si recurría a la ayuda de Ruby, no estaría ayudando a Zelena. Pero Henry tenía razón, no lo conseguiría sola, estaba tan cansada.

* * *

—Ha sido una velada…encantadora— afirmó Zelena mientras que ella y Chad regresaban de su cita en el restaurante

—Sí, no te sabía tan fan de lo italiano

—Siento pasión por las pastas. Es más, mi hermana ha sido bendecida con el don de la cocina de nuestra madre.

—Ya veo, pero tú tienes otros dones— sonrió él

—Quizás

Cuando se hizo un corto silencio, Zelena pensó en ese final de velada. Hacía en ese momento más de una semana que salía con Chad, un hombre encantador, dulce y atento. No podría haber soñado algo mejor. Pero, por una razón que ignoraba, jamás habían ido más lejos de algunos besos castos y esas salidas. No es que ella no lo quisiera, pero cuando las cosas se habían puesto más serias, siempre había echado el freno, por ejemplo aún no lo había invitado a quedarse a dormir cuando cenaban juntos, siempre ponía alguna excusa, generalmente relacionada con Robin.

Pero esa noche, las cosas tenían que cambiar, debía dar una nueva oportunidad a su vida amorosa, debía atravesar una nueva etapa, con él. Así que, cuando su granja estuvo a la vista, tomó aire.

—¿Quieres…Quieres…quedarte? Tomar una copa, quiero decir

—Oh…Euh, con mucho gusto. ¿Robin?

—Duerme en casa de su primo— sonrió ella

Sintió que Chad se relajaba un poco, ella se alegró. Esa noche, una nueva etapa sería franqueada. Cuando él aparcó, Zelena no vaciló en salir del coche para cogerle la mano y conducirlo a su casa. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, después, poco tiempo después, las luces se apagaron.

* * *

El domingo estaba consagrado a la familia. Era así desde hacía años en casa de los Mills. Así que, novio o no novio, Zelena y Robin, como todos los domingos, dejaron sus prioridades de lado para ir a casa de los Swan Mills

Solo dos días después de haber dado el paso con Chad, la bella pelirroja había decidido hablar en serio de su relación con su hija. Y aunque Robin no estaba en contra, tampoco demostró un entusiasmo desbordante, lo que afectó a Zelena. Pero hoy, debía dejar esos pensamientos de lado para dedicarse a Regina y a Emma. Esta última les había dicho que el ánimo de su mujer estaba decaído y que contaba con ellas para subírselo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

—Mira— la pequeña le pasó un folleto de un parque acuático que habían abierto a más de tres horas de camino —Podríamos ir

—¡Hm, estoy segura que a Chad le encantará! ¿Por qué no el sábado que viene?

—Ah, euh…Sí, en fin yo pensaba que iríamos con Henry, Emma y Regina…

Zelena frunció el ceño de camino a la puerta de los Swan Mills. Llamó.

—Robin, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Con Chad, quiero decir?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, es muy amable! Y además tú estás feliz, así que, ¿qué más pedir?

—Que tú también lo estés

—…

—¿Robin?

Entonces la puerta se abrió con energía y cuando Zelena giró la cabeza, se quedó petrificada, su sonrisa se cambió hacia una boca entreabierta de sorpresa. Robin también se quedó sorprendida, pero fue la primera en pronunciar algo.

—¡Ruby!

Esta última había pasado de una sonrisa a un rostro sorprendido, después serio. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que Robin le saltó a los brazos. Zelena y Ruby intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y el corazón de Zelena se rompió así como el de Ruby se detuvo.


	22. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

Ruby se quedó inmóvil hasta que la voz de Emma la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Quién es? Oh, Zelena…Hola, euh…Bah, entrad.

Ruby les dio paso, en silencio, mientras que Robin no parecía tener ojos nada más que para la hermosa morena.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Yo, euh…Llegué ayer por la mañana— dijo

Zelena se quedó parada.

—¿De verdad?

—Emma me llamó

La bella pelirroja fusiló a Emma con la mirada, pero esta le deslizó al oído "Ya te explicaré" antes de girarse hacia Robin.

—Hey, ¿vas a buscar a Henry y a Regina? ¡Hoy comemos fuera!

—¡Yeah!

La pequeña rubia desapareció subiendo las escaleras, dejando solas a Emma, Ruby y su madre.

—Bueno, imagino que tenéis cosas que deciros. Poned las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez para que Regina en ningún momento sienta vuestra mala vibración. Necesito a mi mejor amiga y a mi cuñada, ¿ok?

Las dos asintieron en silencio y, una vez solas, quedaron cara a cara. En un primer momento, mudas, fue Ruby quien tomó la palabra.

—Entonces…Yo…Imagino que no has escuchado mis mensajes

—Los borré sin haberlos leído

—Hm, intenté llamarte después, pero…Has cambiado de número, ¿no?

—Sí

—Oh…Ok— se quedó con la cabeza gacha y suspiró —No te culpo

—¿Oh, de verdad?— dijo sarcásticamente la bella pelirroja —Menos mal que no me culpas

—Tiene todos los motivos para odiarme

—Oh, pero no te odio

—¿Ah no?

—Ya no. Para odiar a alguien, hay que sentir algo, pero en estos momentos, ya no siento nada por ti: ningún sentimiento, ni cólera…ni nada.

—Entiendo…

Zelena la miró fijamente, se dio cuenta de su silueta más delgada que hacía tres semanas: ¿había dejado de comer? ¿Por su causa?

—Bueno, Emma cuenta con nosotras, entonces…Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Vamos: fui estúpida, la reina de las estúpidas. No debí reaccionar como lo hice, solo para vengarme de tu comportamiento al día siguiente de la boda.

—Está claro que las dos pudimos, y debimos, actuar de otra manera

Ruby sonrió antes de perderla otra vez.

—No hice nada, ¿sabes?

—¿Perdón?

—Con aquel hombre, en el bar, no hice nada

Zelena se crispó

—Da igual, no es de mi incumbencia

—No, espera, yo…Si no has escuchado mis mensajes, entonces te lo diré a la cara: lamento la manera en la que te traté en Nueva York. Eres una mujer genial, mereces tanto ser feliz. Ese tipo solo era…No sé, intentaba convencerme de que nuestra noche juntas no había sido más que un error, que no podía sentirme atraída por una mujer…Pero, fracasé. Lo rechacé, y cuando salí, ya no te vi, corrí detrás de ti, hasta el hotel, pero ya te habías ido.

—Si de verdad yo te importaba, ¿por qué no has venido antes?

—Porque…Sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza de mi comportamiento. Sabía que tendrías toda la razón del mundo para odiarme, mandarme a paseo, y no lo habría soportado, porque…

—¿Porque…?

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que, sí…Me siento atraída por ti.

La sangre de Zelena se heló en sus venas y contuvo la respiración.

—¿Per…Perdón?

—Durante estas semanas, he mirado el problema desde todos los ángulos y…Siempre he llegado a la misma conclusión: tenías razón cuando decías que, inconscientemente, es lo que deseábamos las dos. Yo me ponía un velo delante de los ojos, negaba la evidencia…Pero ahora, la he aceptado

Zelena suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos

—Ruby…

—No te pido nada, tienes todo el derecho a no decir nada, a no hacer nada y…

—Tienes razón

—¿Ah…Ah sí?

—Merezco ser feliz. Y lo soy

—…

—Tengo a alguien en mi vida

—Oh…

—Se llama Chad, y es muy amable. Robin lo adora y se llevan muy bien

Ruby esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Está…Está bien, estoy…Te lo mereces, pero eso ya lo he dicho, así que…Mucho mejor para vosotras, para los tres. Os deseo toda la felicidad que se pueda soñar.

—…

—Eres tú la que al final tenías razón: deberíamos dejar de vivir en el pasado y seguir adelante. Es un sabio consejo que finalmente seguiré

—¿Finalmente?

—Hm, una oferta de empleo que me han propuesto y dudaba en aceptar

—Entonces, hazlo, si es una oportunidad— sonrió Zelena

—Sí, es lo que voy a hacer— respondió Ruby

Entonces los niños bajaron, al igual que Emma y Regina.

—¡Bien! ¿Todo el mundo está listo? ¡Vamos!

* * *

El restaurante estaba en el muelle, anunciando que su especialidad, _fish and chips_ , era la mejor de Maine. Robin y Henry se sentaron cara a cara, después Regina, al lado de su hijo; Emma, al lado de su sobrina, y finalmente Ruby se sentó al lado de Emma, frente a Zelena, al lado de Regina.

—¡Es una delicia!— dijo Emma acariciándose la panza —Tendré que salir a correr una mañana entera para bajar esto…O…encontrar una actividad más…interesante— le murmuró a su mujer

—Emma…— suspiró Regina tras sus grandes gafas de sol. Emma perdió su sonrisa, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Ruby

—Entonces, esta tarde, podemos ir a darnos un baño, ¿os apetece?— dijo Henry alegremente

—¡Sí! ¡Mamá, di que sí!

—Oh, euh, tenemos que pasar por casa a coger los bañadores

—¡Yes! Ruby, ¿vienes también?

—Oh, euh, sí, por supuesto— sonrió la joven evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de Zelena

Pero Regina se quedó en silencio, lo que Emma percibió. Después de su vuelta del hospital, ellas no habían hecho sino pasear por la playa, pero con respecto a darse un baño, era otra historia.

* * *

Emma, Ruby, Regina y Henry fueron los primeros en llegar a la playa. En ese comienzo de junio, el sol ya estaba presente y el calor daba a ese día un sabor de ya casi pleno verano.

—Ok, ¿nos ponemos aquí?— preguntó Emma

Regina asintió pues, de todas maneras, pensó ella, daba igual donde se sentara, no vería la diferencia. Entonces se sentó, sobre la toalla colocada por Emma, después notó que el sol no le daba, supuso que su mujer acababa de poner la sombrilla.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a bañarme?

—¿No quieres esperar a Robin?

—¡No!— gruñó el pequeño que temblaba de impaciencia

—Yo voy con él, si quieres— dijo Ruby que se desvistió dejando aparecer un biquini rojo escarlata.

Emma observó a su hijo y a su amiga acercarse al agua y tantear el terreno, y dado el gritito agudo que acababa de soltar Ruby, imaginó que el agua no estaba nada caliente.

—¿Tú no vas?— preguntó Regina

—Ahora no, iré contigo después— sonrió Emma

—…

—Porque tú vas a ir, ¿no?

—No lo sé, Emma…Es…

—Es el momento perfecto: no hay nadie que nos mire, solo somos nosotras, tu familia, y no tienes nada que temer porque yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo

—…

Emma suspiró, pero no siguió con el tema. Después, algunos minutos más tarde, Zelena y Robin llegaron.

—¡Emma! ¿Dónde está Henry?

—Oh, ya está en el agua, con Ruby—Ante esa frase, Zelena lanzó una ojeada a lo lejos y se quedó estática al ver la silueta de Ruby, con el agua que le llegaba hasta las caderas, en su biquini rojo. Se quedó pasmada unos segundos antes de sentarse al lado de Emma —¿Tú no vas a bañarte?— preguntó Emma

—Hm, ahora no

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir yo?

—Ve, pero ten cuidado

—¡Guay!

La pequeña se desvistió y corrió hacia la orilla donde probó primero la temperatura metiendo un dedo del pie antes de que Henry y Ruby la salpicaran, si dejarle otra solución sino lanzarse al agua en un concierto de gritos.

Emma sonrió

—Entonces…¿Habéis conversado?

—Hm, sí, de cierta manera

—¿Y?— preguntó Regina, curiosa

—Estamos…estamos en buenos términos

—¿Ah sí?— dijo asombrada Emma

—Ya hace más de un mes, da igual lo que haya pasado, he pasado página y esa página se llama ahora Chad.

Emma asintió

—Sí, eso está claro. Y estoy segura de que ella también está tan feliz por ti como lo estamos nosotras.

—Así lo espero, pero aunque no lo fuera, no tiene nada que ver con ella. Ella hizo su elección, hace un mes, que ahora está asumiendo.

Emma lanzó una mirada hacia Ruby que se divertía con los pequeños mientras los vigilaba.

—Es una pena, habríais hecho una hermosa pareja

—¡Emma!— gruñó Regina

—Bah, ¿qué? Digo lo que pienso. Pero adoro a Chad, es un buen tipo, y formáis también una buena pareja.

Zelena sonrió entonces y miró a Ruby: no tenía idea de lo que podría haber sido su pareja, ciertamente algo atípico, divertido y de un dinamismo a toda prueba. A semejanza de la pareja que formaban Emma y Regina, habrían podido darle un poco de energía a Storybrooke.

—Bueno, voy al agua con los chicos, ¿os dejo solas?— dijo Emma

—Ve— aseguró Zelena

La bella rubia se quitó la ropa y no tardó en unirse a los pequeños y a Ruby, mientras Zelena se quedaba con su hermana.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Cómo va todo? Quiero decir, ¿cómo va todo con Emma?

—Va

—Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello, pero…

—No, no hablaré de sexo contigo, hermanita—sonrió Regina

—¡Ah! Entonces, hay un tema sexo

—¿Por qué no lo habría?

—Bah, no sé…Cuando se pierde la vista, supongo que las relaciones con los otros cambian, incluido las relaciones sexuales

—¿Por qué me hablas de eso ahora?

—Por nada…

—Mientes. ¿Emma te ha dicho algo?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué? ¿Podría haberlo hecho?

—…

—Regina, me da igual, solo quiero asegurarme de que tú estás bien

—Estoy bien. Nosotras estamos bien.

—Entonces genial

Regina entonces suspiró.

—No hay nada que decir, porque no hemos hecho nada

Zelena se giró hacia su hermana.

—¿Nada? ¿Desde vuestra boda?

—¡Claro que sí! Solo…desde que fui operada…No hemos ni siquiera intentando nada

—Oh…¿Acaso porque no os atrevéis?

—Porque tengo miedo

Zelena frunció el ceño

—¿Regina Mills tiene miedo?

—No, no Regina Mills. Pero Regina Swan Mills, sí

—Oh…

—Tienes razón: estar ciega cambia la percepción de las cosas, en la casa he aprendido a conducirme con trucos, recuerdos…Pero con respecto a aprender el espacio, el cuerpo, es otra cosa. Aunque tenga el oído fino, a veces no me doy cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la misma estancia, es frustrante.

—Comprendo. No me lo puedo imaginar, pero puedo comprender

—¿Ah sí?

—Es gracioso. Ruby y yo follamos, pero no recuerdo ese encuentro, y sin embargo, veíamos. Emma y tú, es al revés

—…

—¿Vosotras…Lo habéis intentado al menos?

—En realidad, jamás lo he vuelto a mencionar…

—¿Ni una vez en dos meses?

—Digamos que…Tras la operación, era evidente que íbamos a distanciarnos un poco, después…las cosas se han encadenado hasta ahora

—Ok, pero…¿Ha habido tentativas al menos?

—Emma sigue siendo cariñosa…Pero no vamos más allá de lo…respetable

—¿Y no es frustrante?

—…

—No me digas que tú no tienes ganas

—Sí, pero…Sencillamente tengo miedo de…que salga mal

—Bah, es solo hacer el amor a oscuras, ¿no?

—Sí y no. Hay oscuridad y oscuridad. En la penumbra, tu ojo capta de todas maneras la luz, quizás no te das cuenta, pero la luz se refleja en los contornos. Pero ahora, Lena, no veo nada, ni contorno, es la nada. Es tan desestabilizador como exasperante.

—Pero, ¿has hablado con ella de esto?

—No, en fin…Yo siempre pongo como excusa que estoy cansada y Emma es tan paciente, tan comprensiva. Pero tengo miedo de que de tanto tirar de la cuerda, esta acabe por ceder.

—Oh, Emma no te abandonará porque no hagáis el amor

—No, pero la acumulación de…pequeñas cosas, de sacrificio en sacrificio

—Ella no ve esto como un sacrificio

—Ella quizás no, pero yo…

Zelena frunció el ceño y cuando iba a responder, su hija llegó, salpicándola de paso

—¡Mamá, ven! ¡El agua está buena!

—Yo…No sé

Después llegó Emma y besó a su mujer en la frente.

—Venga, ven, cariño, tu hijo te reclama

Regina hizo una mueca, pero cogió al toro por los cuernos: porque si Emma hacía sacrificios, ella podía, por su parte, hacer algún esfuerzo, ¿qué riesgo había en mojarse los pies en la orilla?

—Ok

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de ayudar a su mujer a levantarse y a conducirla hasta el borde del agua.

Zelena se quito el pareo, desvelando un bañador de color esmeralda. Se acercó y de repente, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ruby quien, visiblemente, apreciaba la vista que le ofrecía el escote de su bañador. Zelena sintió repentinamente que sus mejillas se ponían rojas como un tomate, pero su hija le salpicó agua y la empujó hacia dentro.

—¡Venga, ven!

—¡Sí, sí, dos minutos!

—¿Acaso tiene Zelena Mills miedo del agua?— dijo irónicamente Ruby

—Ja, ja, reirás menos cuando te meta la cabeza bajo el agua.

—Palabras…

Picada en su orgullo, Zelena se metió hasta los hombros lanzando un grito agudo antes de emerger y fusilar con la mirada a Ruby que estallaba en carcajadas.

—Muy divertido

Y mientras las dos jóvenes se buscaban, Emma y Regina se acercaban al borde.

—Ok, ya estamos. Un paso más y estás en el agua. Está tranquila, apenas hay oleaje

—O…Ok— Regina contuvo la respiración cuando sus dedos tocaron el agua. La sensación era extraña: no saber dónde meter los pies, no poder imaginar las olas que golpearían sus piernas…

—Avanza un poco…

Regina obedeció y caminó, sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies, volviendo precario su equilibrio, el agua ascendiendo por sus pies hasta sus tobillos. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más a medida que avanzaba.

Solo un año atrás, habría estado feliz de compartir ese momento con su hijo y su mujer…Adoraba acompañar a Henry al mar…Pero ahora, era una prueba de fuerza para ella.

—¿Tobo bien Gina?

—Yo…No te voy a esconder que no estoy cómoda.

—Deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre.

Los consejos de la bella rubia eran siempre pertinentes y solo estaban destinados a ayudarla, y si a veces eran bienvenidos, desde hacía algunos días, eran pesados de escuchar y de acatar. Era tan fácil para Emma decir eso, pero ella no estaba en su lugar, no era ella la que estaba constantemente hundida en la oscuridad, la que tenía que reorganizar su día a día, la que tenía que examinar sus prioridades, imaginar su futuro, incluso imaginarse cómo sería su hijo dentro de diez años.

—¿Regina?

—Sí, está bien— dijo en un tono abrupto la bella morena

Pero Emma no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Sabía que Regina estaba saliendo de su zona de confort y que no estaba segura de ella misma, cosa que era raro en ella. Así que, lentamente y con paciencia, dejó que se aclimatara a su nuevo entorno, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de sus riñones.

—¡Emma, ven!— dijo Henry

—No, me quedo con tu ma…

—Vete, Emma

—Pero…¿Estás segura?

—Estoy en el borde del agua. ¿Qué podría sucederme?

—Gina…

—Te lo ruego, no quiero ser un estorbo. Ve a divertirte.

Emma hubiera querido decirle que para nada era un estorbo, que nunca lo sería, pero argumentar ahora sería en vano y no estaban ahí para discutir.

—Ok, ya vuelvo

Emma soltó a su mujer y de repente, Regina se encontró sola, en la oscuridad, con los pies en el agua y con el ruido de risas y olas al fondo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Quedarse ahí, intentar moverse? ¿Qué podía sucederle? Emma no estaba lejos, el agua solo le llegaba a los tobillos, podía intentar caminar un poco más hasta que le llegara a los muslos, ¿no?

—¡Hey, eso no es jugar! ¡A los ojos no!

—Te quejas porque eres una mala perdedora. Tu técnica no sirve para nada, eso es todo— rio Zelena

Ruby se quedó parada y avanzó peligrosamente hacia la bella pelirroja.

—¿Me estás provocando?

Zelena perdió entonces su sonrisa al ver a Ruby acercarse. Perdió también su seguridad cuando Ruby se detuvo justo delante de ella sonriéndole. Habría querido decirle que estaba demasiado cerca, que debería alejarse, y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Ruby perdió su sonrisa pícara y retrocedió.

En ese preciso momento, Zelena no supo si sentía alivio o…frustración. Durante algunos minutos, lanzó furtivas miradas hacia Ruby, analizando sus curvas, sus lustrosos cabellos, su pecho oprimido en ese biquini que clamaba por ser desabrochado. Zelena tragó en seco. No, no podía, estaba con Chad ahora, era feliz. Así que cuando Ruby volvió a divertirse con Robin, Zelena no pudo ver en eso sino una señal: quizás solo terminarían como buenas amigas.

Emma y Henry nadaban tranquilamente, este último divirtiéndose salpicando a su madre. Regina avanzó más y más, sintiendo la arena moverse bajo las plantas del pie, el agua subiendo de sus tobillos a sus pantorrillas, después a sus rodillas…Era raro, pues no tenía la impresión de avanzar. ¿Se estaba dejando llevar por el oleaje?

—Emma…— susurró mientras el agua le llegaba casi ya a la cintura

La oscuridad la rodeaba, ya no supo dónde estaba: ¿estaba de cara al océano o a la playa? Apenas escuchaba las risas de su familia…¿Dónde estaban?

—¡Emma!

Giró y volvió a girar sobre sí misma hasta perder las pocas referencias que aún tenía. El agua subía y una ola le hizo perder su equilibrio, durante una fracción de segundo, el agua le dio en plena cara.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma!— estaba totalmente en pánico. ¿La arrastraría la marea? ¿Se ahogaría? Cuando su respiración se estaba entrecortando, notó dos manos sujetarle los hombros.

—Regina, estoy aquí, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí.

—Emma…Yo…Quiero salir, por favor

—Ok, ningún problema, ven

Emma la condujo a la playa, bajo la mirada asustada de los niños, de Ruby y de Zelena.

—También deberíamos salir…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y juntos alcanzaron las toallas. Regina se sentó, su respiración aún irregular.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Yo…Entré en pánico. No sabía dónde estaba, dónde estabais vosotros

—No es nada. No debí alejarme— dijo Emma —Pero estamos aquí, todo bien

Regina la tranquilizó con una ligera sonrisa, pero en su yo interior, una batalla se gangrenaba: ya eran varias las veces en las que Emma se sacrificaba por ella, en las que renunciaba a ciertas cosas. Ya no iba tan a menudo a comisaría, prefiriendo, como le gustaba decir «cuidar a su mujer» Pero poco a poco Regina sentía eso como un fardo demasiado pesado para soportar.

Hacía dos meses que estaba encerrada en su casa, al no poder salir sola. Veía cómo su familia se desvivía por ella en detrimento de sus propias actividades. Ya no podía más, esa situación tenía que cambiar. Estaba cansada de poner buena cara para aliviar a los otros. Estaba ciega y esa situación pesaba mucho más de lo que habría creído.

—Vamos a volver a casa— dijo Emma

—No, no, todo está bien. Quedémonos, al menor hasta almorzar— sonrió Regina

Todos se miraron y Emma decretó que sería mejor si hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. No traer el tema a la palestra y hacer de ese día, uno de tantos. Entonces Emma abrió la nevera y sacó los sándwiches dándole a cada uno el suyo y la conversación giró alrededor de las próximas vacaciones de los niños.

—¡Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos a Disneyland!— soltó Henry

—Robin me ha hablado de un parque acuático a algunas horas de aquí

—Sí, pero…— Robin lanzó una discreta ojeada hacia Ruby antes de suspirar —No, ya no quiero. Disneyland está bien, y todos juntos

—Vamos a esperar un poco antes de hacer esas grandes salidas, ¿ok?— dijo Emma —Tenemos tiempo

La conversación pasó entonces a otra cosa y finalmente, después de comer volvieron a casa. Zelena y Robin volvieron a su casa prometiendo volver en cuanto pudieran para pasar otro día todos juntos. Y antes de partir, la bella pelirroja se encontró unos segundos a solas con Ruby en el umbral de la puerta, después de que Robin le hubiera hecho prometer que no se marcharía sin volverse a ver.

—Bien, ha sido un día genial…— dijo Ruby

—Sí. La situación es aún tensa, pero…Espero que un día podamos volver a tener unas relaciones cordiales

—Sí, con el tiempo— le aseguró Ruby —Mientras tanto este día me ha confirmado que las cosas solo podrán ir a mejor si cada una ponemos de nuestra parte. Así que voy a aceptar esa nueva oportunidad laboral y, estoy segura de que, después de un cierto tiempo, las cosas cambiarán, para mejor, para todo el mundo.

Palabras enigmáticas en las que Zelena no pudo profundizar más porque su hija tocaba el claxon

—Bien entonces…Nos volveremos a ver seguramente antes de que te marches

—Se lo he prometido a Robin, sí— sonrió Ruby —Hasta pronto

La bella pelirroja se alejó, y Ruby perdió, poco a poco, su sonrisa de fachada cuando el coche despareció al final de la calle. Después ella entró y el día acabó apaciblemente, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que Regina se había encerrado en su mutismo. Emma no quiso ir más allá y le concedió el derecho a descansar sola.

—¿Ha sido demasiado, no?— dijo Emma, inquieta

—Emma…Hay que empujarla un poco. No puede quedarse indefinidamente aquí, encerrada

—…

—Ya hace dos meses

—Lo sé. Pasa rápido…

—No tengo la impresión de que sea lo que siente. Tiene que encontrar algo que hacer, Emma. Sé lo que es deprimirse sola, rondando por la casa, como un león enjaulado.

Emma la miró, antes de pasear su mirada desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Has adelgazado, ¿no?

—Oh, ya sabes, no trabajar ya en un bar me impide picotear los cacahuetes— bromeó Ruby

—Rub'…

—¿Qué?

—Dime que desde que Zelena se fue de Nueva York no has estado dejándote ir.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La prueba, he decidió aceptar el empelo de Jane!

—Espera…¿De verdad? ¿Por culpa de Zelena?

—No, gracias a ella, más bien. Es ella la que me ha dicho que me lance y siga adelante, y es lo que voy a hacer. Esta oportunidad no se presenta dos veces.

—¿Zelena está al corriente?

—Evidentemente, acabo de decirte que ella misma me ha guiado en mi elección

Emma frunció el ceño

—Es…Sorprendente

—¿Por qué? Después de todo, en realidad no le incumbe: ella tiene a ese Chad y a su hija. Son felices en familia, estoy contenta por ella

—¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?

—Te mentiría si te dijera que ya no siento nada, pero así es la vida y…esa oferta de empelo me va a ayudar a pasar a otra cosa

—Ya…Por cierto, ¿cuándo te marchas?

—En unos días

—¿Ni siquiera te quedas la semana?

—Emma, estoy aquí por ti, por ti y por Regina, lo sabes…Pero quedarme aquí también es muy difícil

—Lo sé, lo siento, soy egoísta

—No, sencillamente estás sola— sonrió Ruby antes de darle un abrazo.

* * *

—No

—Te lo ruego, no seas niña

—Que no voy, y no se hable más

—Emma, hace casi dos semanas que no pones los pies en la comisaría

—Me tienen la corriente

—Por favor. Sabes que me gusta cuando estás aquí y te ocupas de mí, pero soy una mujer adulta. Tú tienes una tarea que cumplir.

—¡Sí, ocuparme de ti!

—Y de la ciudad. Eres mis ojos y mis oídos durante mi ausencia de la alcaldía. Hoy, va a haber un consejo municipal y debes ir, aunque sea para representarme a mí. Se va a ver si me ponen un sustituto o no.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¡…No hay peros que valgan!— dijo en tono abrupto Regina, haciendo sobresaltarse a Emma —Emma, como te digo esto sin que te lo tomes a mal…Estoy harta de esta situación: de que estés siempre detrás de mí, velando por mí. Te amo, no me malinterpretes, pero estoy cansada que de que me sigas a todas partes.

—Lo comprendo…Pero tengo miedo de que te pase algo y no estar ahí…Me lo echaría en cara toda la vida.

—Pues te libero de esa carga. Emma, no puedes tú también perder tu empleo.

—…

—Así que está decidido: llevas a Henry al cole y después te vas al consejo.

—Ruby podría…

—Sabes muy bien que Ruby ha quedado para ir a ver a Granny

Emma entonces suspiró. Si había algo que no había cambiado en Regina era su testarudez.

—Te llamaré— suspiró finalmente

—Oh, no lo dudo

—Y cuando vuelva, hablaremos seriamente sobre la posibilidad de tener un perro, ¿ok?— Regina reviró los ojos, y aunque fue por detrás de sus gafas, Emma pudo verlo —¡Hey! No hagas eso, es en serio.

—Solo es porque Henry te está comiendo la cabeza para tener uno

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Mamás, me voy!— dijo Henry bajando corriendo las escaleras

—Eh, eh, espera un minuto. Te llevo yo

—¿Ah sí? Pero…

—Tengo un consejo municipal

—¿Y mamá?

—Mamá se las apañará muy bien unas horas— respondió Regina sonriendo —¡Venga, marchaos!

Y aunque lo hizo a regañadientes, Emma no pudo sino confesar que salir de casa sin Regina era también un soplo de aire fresco que no se había concedido desde la operación.

Una hora más tarde, fue Ruby quien dejó la casa haciéndole prometer a Regina que no tocaría el fuego, a lo que Regina consintió antes de encontrarse sola.

Y la soledad era algo a lo que Regina no estaba acostumbrada desde hacía semanas, incluso meses. Así que, cuando el silencio la envolvió entre sus propias paredes, se estremeció: se encontró en medio de su vestíbulo y de repente, un ligero pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si provocaba un incidente? ¿Y si se olvidaba de cerrar el grifo? ¿El gas? ¿Una luz? Entonces comprendió que estaba totalmente desprotegida ante esa situación. Emma, con todo lo positivo que había en sus intenciones, no había ayudado mimándola al extremo, volviéndola, de golpe, dependiente de los demás.

Y si había algo que odiaba era exactamente eso: depender de los demás. Desgraciadamente, tenía que rendirse a la evidencia: no podía ni salir de casa sin perderse. Y como prueba de ello, cuando salió para recoger el periódico en el umbral de la puerta, los pocos pasos que dio hacia el exterior la asustaron tanto que rápidamente corrió hacia dentro, chocando, de paso, con algunos escalones cuya existencia había olvidado.

—¡Mierda!— gruñó golpeando el suelo con el periódico.

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la cocina. ¿Qué podía hacer? Recordó los consejos de Emma: conocía esa casa como a la palma de su mano, bastaba con que se concentrase y, mecánicamente, los movimientos vendrían.

Así que se dejó guiar por sus pasos y abrió el mueble de los cuencos. Pero al querer coger uno, le dio a otro que cayó al suelo rompiéndose y produciendo un ruido agudo.

—¡Joder!

Al querer recogerlo, se cortó la mano y gritó. Ya no servía para nada. ¿Cómo podía plantearse vivir el resto de sus días dependiendo de Emma? Henry crecería, encontraría a alguien y se casaría, quizás tendría hijos…Sus nietos, a los que nunca vería.

Y de repente, las semanas aguantando el tipo, las semanas fingiendo, las semanas creyendo y haciendo creer…Esas semanas le estallaron en la cara. Se echó a llorar, sin poder parar. Sentada en el suelo, con la mano ensangrentada, en mitad de los restos de porcelana, lloró.

Estaba cansada, usada moral y físicamente. Emma no tenía nada que ver, solo ella era la culpable: se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse a todo esto, pero se había equivocado. Cierto, estaba viva, pero bajo unas condiciones…

Estaba harta de luchar contra molinos de viento…Así que, se levantó como pudo, agarrándose a la encimera, regando sangre por todos lados…Había olvidado los pasos, el número de escalones: chocó contra las paredes, los muebles, golpeándose los hombros, las caderas…Gimió, pero no se detuvo sino cuando finalmente encontró las escaleras. Las subió a cuatro patas, última afrenta para una mujer con tanto orgullo. Casi las trepó, entre sollozos, se izó hasta la puerta de su habitación que abrió con dificultad.

Tiro las gafas de sol al otro lado de la habitación antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Mecánicamente, miró el espejo, pero evidentemente, no vio nada…Nada, el vacío, la oscuridad. Entonces gruñó y, con un gesto de rabia, pulverizó el espejo con su puño, ensangrentándose la otra mano.

* * *

Emma no estaba prestando la debida atención, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente lejos.

—¿Miss Swan? ¿Miss Swan, está con nosotros?— preguntó Gold

—¿Hm? Oh, lo siento, yo…Y ahora es Swan Mills, ya debería saberlo.

—Ah, sí, lo siento. Entonces…Hablábamos de un reemplazo en el puesto de alcalde

—Regina aún es la alcaldesa— dijo Emma a la defensiva

—Lo sé. Pero la cuestión es: ¿puede ejercer en estos momentos?

—…

—No me malinterprete, querida señora Swan Mills, pero…estar ciega es una cosa, pero ni siquiera la hemos visto desde su regreso del hospital. Muchos se preguntan sobre su estado de salud en general. Es evidente que para muchos volverse ciega es una adversidad de la que no se puede salir indemne.

Emma hizo una mueca

—Le aseguro que Regina está bien. Ayer incluso estábamos en la playa.

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no viene para acá? Si es capaz de caminar y hablar, poco importa, al final, si no ve.

Emma iba a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, Gold no estaba equivocado. Encerrar a Regina en casa, quizás no era lo mejor.

—Escuche, está poco a poco recuperándose. Y créame, si hubiera podido, habría venido ella misma hoy.

—Lo comprendo, pero mientras, la ciudad se encuentra sin dirigente

—Regina ha hecho un excelente trabajo con antelación de manera que la ciudad se gestiona sola.

—De momento. Pero si esta situación se prolonga…No crea que soy maldiciente, pero…Habrá que asegurar, solo por si acaso

—¿Y supongo que se presta voluntario?

—En absoluto. Pero si Regina desea a alguien de confianza para tomar el testigo hasta que ella se sienta bien para retomarlo…

—Bien, le comentaré su candidatura. ¿Otros voluntarios?— nadie levantó la mano, para desgracia de la bella rubia —Bien, tomo nota. ¿Otros puntos que tratar?

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cómo es eso de que nos dejas?— dijo Granny colocando frente a Ruby un batido de fresa

—Sí

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero…Necesito partir

—¿Partir? ¿O no quedarte?

Ruby miró a su abuela frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Emma ha hablado más de la cuenta?

—No. Sencillamente soy muy buena observadora

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué has observado?

—Vuestras artimañas en la boda fueron…discretas, pero no lo suficiente

—…

—Hey, no te acuso de nada. Sois adultas y responsables…

—No tanto como parece…Lo que hicimos más bien dejó en evidencia la idiotez típica de los adolescentes…

—¿Qué? ¿Pasasteis la noche bebiendo?

—Sí…Entre otras cosas…

Granny tuvo la mosca tras la oreja, pero no dijo nada.

—Hm, ya veo…Y el después no fue en realidad…

—No creo que vaya a hablar de esto con mi abuela…— gruñó Ruby hundiendo la pajita en la leche helada

—Soy abierta de mente. Siempre he apoyado a Regina en sus elecciones en la vida, mucho más cuando su madre la dejó de lado en ese aspecto

—Ya…

—Poco importa las elecciones que hagas, lo importante es que estén guiadas siempre por el deseo y no por la obligación y el despecho.

—…

—Ese trabajo, si es lo que deseas, entonces…lánzate

Ruby sonrió

—Gracias

Entonces la campana de la puerta se escuchó y apareció Emma, visiblemente agotada.

—¡Hey, hola!

—Oh, no tienes buena cara

—Una reunión en el ayuntamiento algo pesada

—Oh, ¿y? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo que imaginaba: la ciudad necesita un alcalde, o al menos alguien que dirija las cosas

—¿Hay voluntarios?

—Uno. Y no estoy segura de que le guste a Regina— refunfuñó

—Y hablando de ella, ¿tienes noticias?

—Hm, le mandé un mensaje al salir del ayuntamiento. No me ha respondido, quizás duerma.

—¿Y las visitas al hospital?

—Hm, igual de fatigosas. Nada cambia y siento que pierdo a Regina cada día un poco más. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, creo que se le había mentido en la cabeza que volvería a ver. Pero dos meses más tarde…

—Hm, ya veo, es complicado

—Henry y yo lo intentamos, pero de verdad creo que debería empezar a ir a un psicólogo.

—¿No se lo habían aconsejado?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero ella siempre ponía alguna excusa para no ir. Al final, los días han pasado y las cosas parecían marchar.

—Hablas en pasado, ¿por qué?— preguntó con curiosidad Granny que acababa de dejar una taza de chocolate caliente frente a la rubia

—Hm, ayer, estábamos en la playa. Entró en pánico en el agua

—Oh…Comprendo

—Fui una idiota. No debía dejarla ir…

—Emma, no vas a estar pegada a ella indefinidamente

De repente, el teléfono de Emma vibró.

—Ah, es Regina— pero cuando leyó el mensaje, frunció el ceño

—¿Algún problema?

—No, no, creo que no. Solo me manda un _Te amo_

—Bah, está bien, ¿no? Es mono— dijo Ruby sorbiendo su batido

—Sí, pero…Yo le había enviado un mensaje para decirle que salía del ayuntamiento con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y que me pasaría por Granny antes de volver a casa

—¿Y?

—Bah, no sé…Yo...Es raro como respuesta, ¿no?

—Para. Pareces una madre plasta— bromeó Ruby —No me imagino cómo serás de coñazo con Henry

—Calla, soy una mamá super guay

—Nah, eres una pesada

Emma entones sonrió y le dio un codazo.

—Gracias

—De nada, siempre aquí para divertirte

—¿Ah sí? ¿Siempre? ¿De verdad?

Ruby se encogió de hombros

—Evidentemente

Pero por supuesto, al decir eso, Ruby ya había sellado su destino y Emma lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Chicas, ¿tortitas?—preguntó Granny

—No, gracias, yo…Voy a volver a casa

—Emma, ¿todo bien?

—No lo sé…Tengo…Tengo un extraño presentimiento— entonces se levantó y frunció el ceño —¡Voy a casa!

—¡Espera, te acompaño!— dijo Ruby mientras cogía una tortita del mostrador —¡Hey, Emma, despacio!

—¡Sube!

A penas la puerta cerrada, Emma arrancó, quemando neumáticos.

—¡Hey, relájate!

—No sé…Hay algo que no va bien

Y Emma condujo tan rápido como pudo, aparcó a gran velocidad, subiéndose a la acerca. No se tomó la molestia siquiera de apagar el motor y saltó fuera del coche antes de que Ruby la siguiera.

Emma abrió la puerta de un golpe

—¿REGINA?

Pero nada, el silencio. Subió los pocos escalones y enseguida vio en el suelo manchas oscuras. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los trozos del cuenco en el suelo y sangre.

—Joder…¿Regina?

Ruby apareció entonces y también vio las manchas de sangre

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Emma subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, no vio nada.

—¿Regina?

Entonces, vio agua salir del baño.

—Regina…

Corrió hacia la estancia, seguida de Ruby y cuando esta escuchó a su amiga gritar el nombre de su mujer, se quedó petrificada: ante ella, Regina, tirada, inánime, las manos ensangrentadas, cristales en el suelo, así como su teléfono y un tubo de pastillas, algunas esparcidas por el suelo.

—Mierda…—Emma sacudió entonces a su mujer—¡Regina! ¡Regina, respóndeme! Pero, ¿qué has hecho? ¡REGINA!

* * *

Emma no se apartó de su mujer ni un segundo. Ni siquiera cuando los de emergencias subieron a Regina en la ambulancia. Se quedó ahí, agarrándole la mano, hablándole, intentándola retenerla con las palabras.

—Cariño, estoy aquí…Quédate conmigo

Ruby se había quedado en la casa, porque Emma le había pedido que se ocupara de Henry cuando este volviera unas horas más tarde. La bella morena le había asegurado que limpiaría todo para que no quedaran huellas del incidente.

—Señora…Señora, debemos llevárnosla. ¿Sabe lo que ha tomado?

—Ella…Estaba esto a su lado— respondió pasándoles el tubo vacío

—Somníferos. ¿Sabe si el tubo estaba lleno?

—Ni idea…Había por el suelo

—Ok. Quédese aquí

Emma asintió y, como un robot, se apoyó en la pared con la mirada en el vacío

—¿Emma?

Giró la cabeza y vio a Whale

—Oh, doctor…

—¿Qué hace aquí? No teníamos cita sino dentro de tres días, ¿no?

—Es…Es Regina, ella ha…— tragó saliva, aún era algo irreal para ella

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha intentando…suicidarse, creo

—¿Qué?

—Se lo ruego, ¿puede decirme qué pasa? ¿Tenerme al corriente?

—Evidentemente

Y ella se quedó así algunos minutos antes de coger su móvil y llamar a Zelena

—Zelena…Yo…Estoy en el hospital, es Regina…No…No está bien, ven

La bella pelirroja no necesitó escuchar más y en menos de 15 minutos apareció en el hospital, encontrándose con una Emma totalmente desamparada.

—¡Emma! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es…Ha sido mi culpa…— balbuceó la bella rubia, aún en shock

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

—No debí dejarla sola…Era aún muy pronto, no estaba lista

—¡Emma! ¡Mírame!— la bella rubia así lo hizo —Respira, dime lo que ha pasado.

—¿Dónde…dónde está Robin?

—En sus clases de deporte. ¿Entonces?

—Regina…Ella…La he encontrado sin conocimiento en el cuarto de balo, creo que se ha tomado pastillas…

—¿Qué? Pero…¿Por qué?

—La he dejado sola esta mañana. Ha sido, creo, la primera. Ha insistido para que vaya al trabajo, Henry estaba en el cole…Ha debido entrar en pánico, no sé…Pero tuve un mal presentimiento y volví…

—Tú la has salvado.

—Yo he provocado esto

Cuando Zelena iba a responder, Whale apareció y Emma se quedó helada.

—¿Y?

—Está bien. Le hemos hecho un lavado de estómago y ahora está con perfusión. No creo que haya querido realmente poner fin a su vida. Había muy pocos somníferos en su organismo como para eso.

—¿Ah sí?

—Emma…¿Le envío ella un mensaje antes de que usted volviera a casa?

—Sí, me envió un "Te amo". ¿Por qué?

—Pienso que más bien ha sido una llamada de socorro. Y el hecho de que le haya enviado ese mensaje prueba que ella sabía que usted llegaría a tiempo.

—Entonces…¿No es tan grave?

—La mantendremos algunos días en observación y tendrá que consultar a nuestro psiquiatra.

—¿Un psiquiatra?

—Emma, aunque no haya querido morir, el hecho está ahí. Lo que ha sufrido es algo de lo que tendría que hablar hablado con alguien externo. Se ha negado poniendo como excusa que usted estaría ahí para ella, pero pienso que eso no ha hecho sino reforzar el problema.

—…

—No estoy acusándola de nada, se ha dado por entero a ella, ha hecho todo lo que ha podido, y ya eso está bien. Pero hay cosas que están fuera de su control o fuera del campo de su competencia.

—Comprendo…

—De momento ella tiene que descansar, y hablar de ello.

—¿Podemos verla?— preguntó Zelena

—Sí, pero poco tiempo

Emma y Zelena fueron conducidas hasta la habitación de la joven y entraron sin hacer ruido. Regina estaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados, una perfusión en su brazo izquierdo. Estaba pálida y ojerosa.

—¿Re…Regina?— la bella morena abrió los ojos y giro lentamente su cabeza —Soy yo…

—Emma…—la joven se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió la mano —¿Cómo te sientes?

—…

—Regina, no te juzgo. Me preocupo. Solo quiero saber cómo estás, aunque estés mal, dímelo

—Estoy viva

Esa sencilla respuesta hizo estremecerse a Emma: estaba viva, cierto, pero, ¿en qué condiciones? Cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Zelena también está aquí

—¿Dónde está Henry? ¿Lo sabe?

—Aún está en el colegio. Ruby está en casa. Yo se lo contaré.

—…

—Regina, todo lo que deseamos es que tú estés bien, que mejores. Whale ha dicho que tendrás que quedarte aquí unos días…

—Ok

Emma se sorprendió. Ella, que hacía dos meses, se hubiera arrancado las vías para salir lo más rápido posible de ese hospital, ahora no tenía ningún problema en quedarse más de lo previsto. ¿Quería evitar a Emma y la presión que le estaba metiendo sin querer? ¿O quería sencillamente tomarse un momento y salir de la cárcel en la que se había convertido la casa?

—Ok, bueno…Yo…Si necesitas cualquier cosa, es más te voy a traer algunas objetos necesarios. ¿Tienes algo en particular en mente?

—Algo con lo que lavarme.

—Ok, hecho— se inclinó para besarla en la frente —Te amo

—Yo también— susurró Regina, aunque Emma no parecía convencida.

—Gina, si necesitas lo que sea, estamos aquí, ¿ok?— Zelena estrechó su mano con la de ella.

—Gracias— sonrió débilmente Regina

Emma y Zelena intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de salir de la habitación. Dieron unos pasos antes de que Emma estallara en sollozos.

—Hey, tranquila, tranquila…Todo se va arreglar

—¿De verdad? Porque jamás la había visto así. Parecía tan diferente, tan…ida

—Se ha sentido avergonzada, creo. Regina no tiene la costumbre de sentirse disminuida. Y toda esta situación…sin hablar de ese momento de debilidad.

—Pero yo no la estoy juzgando…

—Pero por ahora, creo que lo que necesita es alejarse…

—…

—Emma, no has hecho nada malo

—¿Tú crees?— dijo sarcásticamente la bella rubia —Si ese fuera el caso, no habría recurrido a ese pedido de auxilio…

—Emma…

Whale volvió y Emma lo miró fijamente

—Ella…¿Está bien?

—Irá mejorando. Esta es la doctora Janet Adler, es psiquiatra y se encargará de Regina

Emma miró de arriba abajo a la mujer. Una morena alta de ojos marrones, de silueta estilizada.

—Buenos días, señora Swan Mills

—Buenos días

—Para el seguimiento completo de Regina, puede que necesite hablar con usted también. ¿Estaría de acuerdo en concederme algunas sesiones?

—Sí, evidentemente. Todo lo que haga falta para ayudar a Regina

La doctora entonces sonrió

—Muy bien. Haré todo lo posible para ayudar a su esposa

Emma, aliviada, decidió dejar el hospital con Zelena.

—Te acompaño a casa— le dijo la bella pelirroja

Emma asintió en silencio y subió en su coche

—Tengo que prepararle una bolsa, y no olvidar nada…

—Stop. Emma, relax

—…

—Respira. Todo irá bien, aunque olvides algo

—Es a causa de eso, eh…

—¿El qué?

—Que ella se ha sentido oprimida…Le estaba metiendo una presión de la que no me daba cuenta. Colocando de todo para que se sintiera cómoda como las guías en la pared, los escalones…Incluso aprender yo braille. Lo he hecho todo para que se sintiera cómoda, pero de hecho creo que la estaba encerrando más en su ceguera.

—Para. No te psicoanalices tú, deja que lo haga la doctora

—…

Llegaron a la mansión y estacionaron.

—Tengo que dejarte, debo ir a buscar a Robin

—Gracias una vez más, te tengo la corriente

—Pues claro

Se sonrieron y Emma bajó del coche. Cuando entró en la casa, lo primero que observó fue la ausencia de marcas de sangre. En la cocina, ni una huella del incidente: los cristales habían sido recogidos y la sangre limpiada.

—¿Rub'?

Emma subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación y vio que el baño tenía la luz encendida. Cuando se acercó, solo pudo sonreír tristemente.

—Hey…

Ruby estaba a cuatro patas, recogiendo los trozos del espejo que había roto Regina. Las pastillas y la sangre habían desaparecido.

—Hey, ¿cómo está Regina?

—Es…Han dicho que es menos grave de lo que aparentaba. Los médicos piensan que no había tragado suficientes somníferos como para ser mortal.

—Oh, ok, pero, ¿cómo está?

—Está despierta, pero…Parecía tan distante, tan lejana…

—Es normal. Se encuentra en una posición delicada. Pero mejorará con el tiempo, estoy segura

—Ya…

—Debes decírselo a Henry

—Lo sé. Y sé cómo se lo tomará

—…

—Es como yo, creerá que es su culpa, que la hemos empujado demasiado…

—Entonces, te tocará demostrarle lo contrario— le sonrió

—¿Te vas a quedar, no?

—Evidentemente. Me necesitas

Ruby la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Venga, acabo de limpiar de esto, y tú, dedícate a la comida, tengo hambre.

Emma rió y deshizo el abrazo. Cuando pasó por delante de la cama, suspiró: tendría que volver a pasar unos días sola en esa cama.

* * *

Cuando Henry volvió esa misma tarde, supo enseguida que algo no iba bien. Generalmente, era acogido con fervor por su madre, que "lo había echado mucho de menos", aunque solo hubiera estado fuera unas pocas horas.

Pero en ese momento, ni un ruido, ni una palabra, como si la casa estuviera desierta.

—¿Mamá? ¿Emma? ¿Ruby?

—Hey, chico, estoy aquí— dijo Ruby desde el salón donde estaba viendo la telé —¿Qué tal el día?

—¿Dónde están mis madres?

—Oh, Emma está arriba, ella…Está descansando. Tenía que avisarla cuando llegaras— dijo ella haciendo amago de levantarse

—No te molestes, yo voy. ¿Y dónde está mi madre? Regina, quiero decir.

—Deberías ir a ver a Emma— dijo Ruby bajo la mirada confusa del muchacho

—Hm…Ok…— dijo frunciendo el ceño. Y sin esperar, subió a la planta de arriba y tocó a la puerta del dormitorio de sus madres.

—Entra— escuchó tras la puerta. Así lo hizo y al entrar vio a su madre echada en la cama, vestida, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre.

—¿Mamá?

—Ven y échate, cariño

Él se recostó a su lado y se quedó mirando al techo.

—¿Qué estamos mirando?

—…

—¿Emma?

—Tu madre está en el hospital

—¿Qué?— dijo incorporándose violentamente —Pero…¿Por qué?

—Ella…No está bien, Henry, en su cabeza

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Se…Se ha tomado pastillas

—No…

—Pero llegué a tiempo y ahora está fuera de peligro, pero se va a quedar unos días allí. Ellos van a ayudarla en aquello en lo que nosotros hemos fracasado.

Henry apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué sencillamente no nos ha dicho que no estaba bien? ¡Sin embargo, sonreía, incluso había vuelto a cocinar!

—Lo sé. Pero creo que intentaba hacer demasiados esfuerzos, no por ella misma, sino por nosotros, para que los demás no se preocuparan por ella. Pero cuando se ha dado cuenta de que…de que aún no está lo suficientemente fuerte…

Emma contuvo un sollozo

—Lo siento, Henry, es mi culpa…

Él la tomó en sus brazos

—No, no es la culpa de nadie. Ellos van a ayudarla, mejorará, estoy seguro.

Emma sonrió entre los sollozos.

—Eres un chico tan fuerte— de repente, ella perdió la sonrisa y miró a su hijo —Henry…Dime que tú estás bien, dime que toda esta situación…Henry, si no lo estás…

—Hey, estoy bien, lo prometo

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No me lo estarás diciendo porque crees que es lo que deseo escuchar?

Henry sonrió

—No. Seremos fuertes, mamá, lo seremos por ella.

Emma estalló en llanto en los brazos de su hijo, y este dejó escapar una discreta lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

* * *

Ruby no vio bajar ni a Emma ni a Henry, y cuando subió y echó una ojeada en la habitación, los vio dormidos, abrazados. Sonrió y volvió a bajar. Los días que vendrían serían complicados de llevar para todo el mundo.

Y cuando bajó, su teléfono sonó

—¿Sí?

— _Ruby…_

—¿Quién es…Oh, Zelena?

— _Sí. ¿Henry ha vuelto?_

—Sí, Emma ha hablado con él, ahora están durmiendo en la habitación principal. Creo que necesitan estar juntos.

— _¿Quieres…Quieres venir para acá?_

Ruby esbozó una tímida sonrisa, pero respondió

—No, mejor que no

— _Oh…Ya sabes…Si es por…_

—No, no, nada que ver, pero prefiero estar aquí para Emma, por si las moscas

— _Oh, muy bien, sí, es normal_

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Robin?

— _Con su mirada de niña superdotada: primero se quedó sorprendida antes de inquietarse, y finalmente analizar la situación con pragmatismo_

—Hum, ya veo— sonrió Ruby —Bueno…Yo…Me tengo que ir

— _Sí. Si tienes noticias, no dudes_

—Ok, ningún problema. Hasta luego

Ruby colgó y un gusto amargo se expandió por su boca. Entonces suspiró: esa noche comería sola.

* * *

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Quién era al teléfono?

—Yo…He llamado a Ruby para saber cómo estaban Henry y Emma

—¿Y?

—Están juntos…

Robin se acercó a su madre y la abrazó.

—Deberíamos ir también. No deberíamos quedarnos aquí solas

—Chad va a venir esta noche.

Robin se incorporó de repente

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo he invitado— respondió Zelena —Robin, ¿tienes algún problema con Chad?

—No…

—Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que lo nombro haces una mueca?

—Es solo que…Solo lleváis una semana y tengo la impresión de que ya forma parte de la familia

—Está bien, ¿no?

—Va demasiado rápido…Apenas le conocemos

—De alguna forma hay que comenzar

—…

—Robin, sabes que tu felicidad es mi prioridad. Si Chad te incomoda…

—¿Lo amas?

La cuestión fue tan abrupta como sorprendente. Zelena la miró antes de sonreír.

—Lo aprecio enormemente, es amable y atento

—Esa no es la cuestión

—Y esa será mi respuesta. El sentimiento amoroso es algo que se construye. Y tú lo has dicho: nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero si el amor viene con el tiempo, con los gestos, así que…Soy optimista— sonrió

—No esperaste tanto tiempo con Ruby

Esa respuesta la desestabilizó.

—¿Ruby? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Bah, la amas, ¿no?

—Yo…La aprecio

—¿Cómo a Chad?

—Como…No, no

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Hay varias clases de aprecio?

—Robin, eres bastante irritante cuando quieres— gruñó la bella pelirroja

—Solo me gustaría comprender. Parecía que te llevabas bien con Ruby, después se produjo la boda…Y a continuación tu mini viaje a Nueva York. Y ahora…No sé…Estás rara. Como si buscaras a la desesperada a alguien. Ha pasado algo, ¿no?

—Robin, no tienes edad para estar hablando de esto. Y finalmente el problema no tenía nada que ver con Chad, ¿eh?

—…

—Venga, ven

Zelena abrió sus brazos y Robin se acurrucó en ellos. Y tras algunos segundos, Robin suspiró

—¿Qué va a pasar con Regina?

—Los médicos se ocuparán de ella

—¿Y quién va a ocuparse de Emma?

Zelena frunció el ceño: sí, ¿quién se ocuparía de ella y de Henry?

* * *

La noche fue dura para Emma. Henry se había quedado dormido con ella, pegado a ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, él estaba ahí, dormido. Miró el despertador y gruñó antes de sacudirlo suavemente.

—Henry, hey cariño…Debes levantarte, tienes clase.

—Hm…

—Por favor, Henry…

El muchacho abrió con dificultad los ojos

—Hm, ¿puedo quedarme en la cama?

—No, cielo, debes ir a clase, y vamos a tener que salir pitando

—Pero…¿Y mamá?

—¿Qué ocurre con mamá? A mamá por nada del mundo le gustaría que faltaras a clase.

—…

—Henry, te lo suplico…

—Ok, estaba bromeando. Me tienes al corriente si hay novedades

—Voy a verla esta mañana— sonrió Emma —Ruby te acompañará

—Hm, ok

* * *

Emma detestaba ese hospital. Estaba empezando a adquirir hábitos de los que buenamente habría pasado. Cuando llegó a la planta de la habitación de su mujer, su corazón palpitó más deprisa. ¿Estaba lista para mirar a la cara a Regina? Y a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, escuchó algunas voces que se elevaban, entonces se paró, escuchando por la abertura de la puerta.

—Ya no puedo…

—Regina, esta situación es completamente comprensible…Lo que le ha sucedido puede ser y debe de ser perturbador para usted.

—…

—Emma la apoya, usted no está sola

—Lo sé

—¿Y es eso lo que le molesta?

—…

—Regina…

—Yo la amo, usted lo sabe. La amo más que a nada…

—Pero…

—Pero…Tengo este sentimiento, esta…esta cólera, este odio hacia ella.

Emma se quedó parada, escuchando ahora con más atención.

—¿Por qué está en cólera?

—Porque todo es su culpa

La sangre de Emma se heló

—¿Su ceguera?

—Yo…Yo me había hecho a la idea de morir en los próximos meses, todo estaba listo, todo. Entonces, ella llegó y mi vida…Todo se viró patas arriba. Me atreví a creer, durante una fracción de segundo, que el destino sería clemente conmigo…Y heme aquí ciega y totalmente inútil para la sociedad. Soy débil…

—Regina, la conozco poco, pero no es ciertamente la mujer débil que piensa que es. Hay que tener un valor enorme para afrontar lo que ha tenido que afrontar. Tiene a su familia.

—Esperan tanto de mí, y yo pongo todo de mi parte para no defraudarlos…Pero es demasiado. No puedo más, ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer creer que todo va bien, cuando todo es falso. Detesto a Emma tanto como la amo, tengo ganas de partir, de alejarme así como quiero tenerlos cerca de mí…¿Qué debo hacer?

—Está perdida, pero eso suele pasar. Debemos enfrentar un problema tras otro, Regina

Emma contuvo sus lágrimas: ¿cómo es que ella misma había estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo no había podido ver el sufrimiento de su mujer? ¿Cómo había podido creer que todo se iba a arreglar con algunas clases de braille y arreglos en la casa? Había sido tan crédula. Y hoy Regina sufría hasta el punto de detestarla…

—Regina, ¿qué quiere?

—Quiero…Quiero quedarme sola

Emma se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar que sus sollozos delataran su presencia, y lentamente, se deslizó por la pared, llorando a lágrima viva. Cuando se había casado, había abierto un nuevo capítulo en su historia, dado una segunda oportunidad a su vida, a la de Regina, pero ahora, las cosas iban mal y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que esa historia terminara con un final feliz.


	23. Un nuevo capítulo

**Un nuevo capítulo**

—Regina, soy la doctora Janet Adler, yo me encargaré de usted durante su estancia aquí

—No estoy loca— refutó Regina

—No se ponga a la defensiva. Yo estoy de su lado. Sencillamente quiero que mejore.

Regina suspiró y desvió la mirada

—Usted está aquí porque he tenido una tentativa de suicidio.

—Estoy aquí para comprender por qué hizo eso

—…

—Sé que esta situación puede ser difícil de manejar…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Usted también está ciega?

Janet esbozó una sonrisa

—Yo no. Mi hijo, sí

Regina se quedó estática

—¿Qu…Yo…

—Oh, no tenía por qué saberlo— sonrió Janet —No lo voy pregonando por ahí

—¿Cómo…?

—Enfermedad degenerativa. Nació viendo, pero perdió la vista a los nueve años. Tuvimos que mudar toda nuestra vida, mi marido y yo. Aún más cuando quedé embarazada para procurar que el benjamín estuviera bien.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Mi experiencia no es un ejemplo a seguir. Todos tienen su propia historia, sus propias vivencias. Hábleme de la suya.

El rostro de Regina se endureció y bajó la vista.

—No hay nada que decir…

—¿Ah no? Deje que le haga un resumen desde mi punto de vista: usted, Regina Mills, una joven mujer dinámica, en la treintena, madre de un muchacho de 10 años, recientemente casada con una joven magnífica, amante y amada. Entonces, la enfermedad, y la vista perdida.

—…

—Todas sus certezas vuelan hechas pedazos, sus muros que se derrumban. Y usted no está acostumbrada a eso

—…

—Regina la grande, la orgullosa, la dura…Esa Regina se vuelve débil, dependiente y hundida en lo desconocido, algo a lo que ella jamás ha tenido que acostumbrarse.

Regina apretó los dientes, pero Janet continuó

—Sin hablar de su esposa, convertida en un verdadero secundario

—Stop— Janet sonrió entonces y esperó. Regina suspiró —Es verdad. Estoy débil.

—¿Es lo que piensa?

—Es lo que, visiblemente, todos piensan.

—Hm…¿Y eso le fastidia?

—Evidentemente. Dependo de los otros, por entero…Soy incapaz de hacer nada por mí misma. Soy una inútil. ¿Y tendré que vivir así el resto de mis días?

—Regina. ¿Está usted enfadada consigo misma o con los demás?

—Estoy…Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Ella no debió insistir

—¿Quién?

—…

—¿Regina?

—Mi…Mi mujer

—¿Fue ella la que insistió para la operación?

—Decía que todo iría bien mientras yo viviera y estuviéramos juntas

—¿Y acaso no es verdad?

—Los amo, jamás he amado tanto a alguien, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Ellos no pueden comprender. Y tengo la impresión de que…

—¿Qué?

—¿No los amaré lo suficiente? Si fuera así, si mi amor fuera tan fuerte como ellos piensan, no tendría este tipo de pensamientos, ¿no?

—Su gesto, lo que hizo ayer, ¿piensa que es una muestra de debilidad por su parte? ¿Porque, según usted, su amor por su familia no es tan fuerte como el de ellos hacia usted?

—Algo parecido…Yo…Jamás debí hacer eso…

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿En su modo de comunicarse? ¿Coger el final de mis frases para transformarlos en preguntas?

Janet sonrió y se relajó

—¿Funciona?

—…

—No soy su enemiga, estoy aquí para ayudarla. Y cuando lo comprenda, podremos avanzar.

—…

—Tenemos todo el tiempo— sonrió Janet

* * *

Emma no tuvo el valor para cruzar la puerta. Al contrario, retrocedió, se dirigió a la cafetería y pidió un café solo. Pensó en las palabras que había escuchado unos minutos antes: Regina la detestaba. Ahí estaba, era todo lo que había retenido en su mente. Ahora ella se culpabilizaba por casi haberla empujado a operarse. Es verdad, estaba viva, cierto aún estaban juntos y para siempre, pero Regina había perdido algo que probablemente jamás volvería.

Se quedó un momento pensando en esas palabras, replanteándose lo que podrían haber hecho por ella.

—¿Emma?

La bella rubia alzó la mirada y encontró la mirada, más compasiva, de Whale.

—Doctor…

—La doctora Adler ha terminado su sesión con Regina, puede ir a verla.

—…

—¿Algún problema?

—Yo…Me pregunto solamente si es conveniente

—¿El qué?

—Ir a verla ahora. Quiero decir, la doctora está haciendo un trabajo con ella y…Tengo miedo de ser un freno.

—Ella la necesita, a todos vosotros

—…

—No se arrincone sencillamente porque se crea responsable. Ella la necesitará, aunque aún no lo sepa.

—No tengo intención de abandonarla. Solo digo que, de momento, sería conveniente que me mantuviera alejada. Aún siente mucho rencor, creo, para avanzar. Tiene que tomar perspectiva.

Whale suspiró

—De todas maneras no se mantenga tan apartada. Ella podría creer que la está rehuyendo.

—…

Whale se marchó y Emma se quedó allí, debatiendo consigo misma para saber si sería bueno para Regina que fuera a verla. ¿Y si Regina piensa que la había abandonado? ¿Y si se imaginaba que ya no la amaba?

Entonces, inspiró profundamente y volvió a subir hasta la habitación de la bella morena que estaba sentada en una silla, de cara a la gran ventana a la que le daba el sol.

—Hey, hola…

Regina se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero apenas movió la cabeza.

—Emma…

—Yo…¿No te molesto, no?

—No…La doctora Adler acaba de marcharse

—Ah, la psicóloga…

—Sí

—Entonces, ¿cómo es ella?

—Es una psicóloga: por naturaleza hace un mogollón de preguntas y su malsana curiosidad es algo tediosa.

—Pero…¿Crees que puede ayudarte?

—¿Es que necesito ayuda?

Emma se tensó

—No es lo que quería decir— al sentir a su mujer a la defensiva, cambió de tema —Henry te manda un beso

—¿No está aquí?

—Yo…No sabía si podía, medicamente hablando, quiero decir

—…

—Yo…Le diré que mañana puede venir si lo desea

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría…Me gustaría que tú espaciaras tus visitas

Emma se quedó paralizada y sus lágrimas aparecieron enseguida en sus ojos.

—Oh…Ok, comprendo

—¿De verdad?

—Regina, te amo, como jamás he amado a nadie. Sé lo que tú te estás diciendo: que es mi culpa, que si yo no hubiera insistido para que te operaras, con seguridad no estarías ciega.

—Pero estoy viva

—Y eso parece que no te encanta

Regina suspiró

—Es solo que me pregunto hasta qué punto mi amor por ti hará que perdone mi ceguera.

Emma se quedó muda, completamente sorprendida por esa declaración.

—En resumen…¿Te estás preguntando si me amas lo suficiente para eludir el hecho de que estás viva, pero ciega?

—Simplemente digo que necesito tiempo…

—Yo…Sé que, visiblemente, te he exigido mucho, demasiado. Entre los cambios en casa, las clases de braille, las salidas…La playa. Lo sé, no he intentando ponerme en su lugar. Pero, ¿quién podría? Pero Regina…no pongas en duda que te amo.

—No lo pongo en duda

—Pero pones en dudas tus sentimientos…

—…

—Regina…

—Si te amara como tú me amas, ¿por qué te detesto tanto?

—No lo sé, Regina. Quizás esperabas que todo saliera bien. Pero tu ceguera te ha mostrado que no eres infalible, que puedes estar en dificultades. Pones tu debilidad por encima del amor que te ha empujado a operarte.

—Estoy débil

—Eso pasa y no es una fatalidad

—Es fácil decirlo para ti, tienes vista

Emma suspiró

—Sí, argumento indiscutible, estoy de acuerdo

—…

—Me voy, es preferible. Regina, no tengo la intención de hacerte más daño. Si quieres ver a Henry, Zelena lo traerá

—Emma…

—No, para. Prefiero que tomemos un poco de distancia, de momento. No deseo crear más tensión. Todo lo que deseo es que mejores, y saber que gran parte de culpa de que estés aquí es mía…Yo…Prefiero alejarme para volver en mejores condiciones antes de seguir insistiendo y finalmente ser rechazada.

—…

Emma se acercó despacio y depositó un largo beso en la frente de su mujer, versando una lágrima al mismo tiempo.

—Hasta pronto— murmuró antes de alejarse y dejar a Regina, sola.

* * *

—Todo mejorará, estoy segura. Emma y Regina es un tándem casi inseparable, como Tic y Tac, Hernández y Fernández…

Emma dejó escapar una mueca divertida, la primera desde su regreso del hospital. Ruby se había dado cuenta enseguida de que su amiga no estaba bien. Y como de costumbre, le ofreció un chocolate con malvaviscos y se sentaron en el sofá ante una serie de la tele.

—Gracias Ruby…

—No creo ni por un segundo que vuestra relación esté en peligro. Cierto, es una jodida prueba, pero la pasareis. No estáis solas y Regina tendrá ayuda.

—Sí…

—¿Qué ha dicho Henry?

—Se lo he explicado, y lo comprende. Es un chico tan espabilado. Yo no lo era tanto a su edad.

—Ah, bah, te creo

—¡Hey! ¡Yo era estupenda!

—Eras una pequeña rebelde en potencia, eso sí…Y por cierto fue eso lo que nos acercó

—Completamente. Y además tengo la suerte de tener un hijo tan inteligente, eso facilita las cosas

—Se hará cargo de la situación

—Ya lo hace. Sabe que Regina está bajo la presión de sus emociones, que de verdad no me detesta…Pero…Es duro

—Lo imagino

—¿Ah sí? Ah, claro, sí…

—Hey, no tiene nada que ver

—¿En serio? ¿Porque tus repentinas ganas de aceptar un empleo providencial no tiene nada que ver con que Zelena ahora tenga pareja, verdad?

—En absoluto. O más bien…Digamos que eso me ha ayudado a ver con perspectiva

—No me malinterpretes: estoy feliz por ti, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Tengo miedo de que hayas aceptado ese trabajo por despecho

—No, habría que estar loca para rechazar una oferta así

—Sé franca, si Zelena hubiera estado sola, ¿te lo habrías pensado dos veces?

—…

—Es lo que pensaba…

—De todas maneras, esa ya no es la cuestión: ella tiene a alguien, es feliz, Robin también. Es todo lo que les deseo

—¿Sabes? No estoy tan segura de que Robin esté tan entusiasmada con ese tipo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Él es malo?

—Oh, no, no…Bueno, eso creo. Pero creo que Robin comenzaba a plantearse un "nosotras" entre Zelena y tú.

—Se le pasará. Sencillamente no estaba para ser, eso es todo

—…

—Venga, ¿traigo palomitas para enfrentarnos al último de Anatomía de Grey?

—Sabes cómo tocarme la fibra sensible…

* * *

Los días pasaron y Emma dormía aún sola. Lo que era, al comienzo, una horrible sensación, se convirtió, a la larga, en rutina cotidiana.

Henry pasaba a ver a su madre todas las tardes después del cole, ya fuera con Zelena o con Ruby, que había decidido alargar su estancia para apoyar a su mejor amiga.

Y he aquí que hacía cinco días que Regina estaba en el hospital, bajo vigilancia constante, y bajo los cuidados y entrevistas con su psicóloga. Emma se informaba de todo por Henry y lo que Henry no decía era que, por su parte, Regina, mediante preguntas indirectas, también se informaba de ella.

Y, una vez más, durante una de sus visitas, Henry estaba hablando de sus deberes con su madre.

—Y después tengo tarea de álgebra…Una pesadez

—¿No se lo pides a Emma?

—Hm, pensaba que no sería posible, pero…Creo que he encontrado a alguien peor que yo.

Regina entonces rió

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Tirando. Ruby y ella realizan lo que llaman veladas de pijama. Creo que Emma retiene todo lo que puede a Ruby para pasar el menor tiempo posible sola en vuestra habitación.

—…

—No te reprocho nada, lo sabes

—¿Ah no? ¿No me detestas por haber apartado a Emma?

—Puedo comprender que necesites ver con más claridad…Lo que te ha pasado no es moco de pavo. Pero sé que mejorarás— sonrió él —Te ayudaremos. Y lo digo sin presión alguna.

—No temas, Janet me ayuda mucho con esto

—Janet es…

—…Mi psicóloga— sonrió Regina —Puedes decirlo

—¿Eso…No quiere decir que estás loca, no?

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

—…

—¿Henry?

—Se habla en la escuela…La gente dice que la alcaldesa ha intentado suicidarse, que ha perdido la cabeza…Me costaba creer que hablaban de ti.

—Porque no soy yo. Henry, he tenido…momentos de dudas, de debilidades…Pero no estoy loca. Si lo estuviera, no admitiría necesitar ayuda.

—…

—Cariño…— Regina tendió la mano para tocar el rostro de su hijo, pero fue Henry quien acercó su mejilla a su mano cuando comprendió lo que ella quería hacer —Henry…Te quiero, quiero a Emma, pero…Ha sido duro para mí todos estos cambios. Estaba agotada, en la cuerda floja. Pero estoy poco a poco remontando, y no tengo la intención de volver a casa sino cuando esté recuperada al cien por cien.

—Y mientras es Gold quien está al frente de la ciudad…— gruñó Henry

—Lo sé, vino a verme. Y a pesar de lo que deja ver de sí mismo, confío completamente en él. Conoce a mi familia desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento, sabe lo que ella ha hecho por la ciudad, y yo sé que él no echará por tierra nuestro trabajo. Los habitantes, de todas maneras, no se lo dejarían hacer, confío en ellos.

Henry sonrió

—Sí, tienes razón…Si pudieras decírselo a Emma…No deja de protestar cada vez que vuelve de una reunión con él

—Lo imagino— sonrió Regina

—¿La echas de menos?

—Infinitamente— soltó Regina sin reflexionar, cosa que Henry advirtió

—¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—Yo…No lo sé. Estoy mejor, pero…Tengo miedo de que si vuelvo muy pronto…

—Tienes miedo de volver a hacerlo

—No, no, en absoluto. No tengo la intención de volver a poner mi vida en juego, no esta vez. Te quiero a ti, a Emma, a mi familia, a mi ciudad…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelves?

—Porque aún no estoy preparada. No lo estoy para…enfrentarme de nuevo a la realidad que el día a día me pone delante

—…

—Henry, espero que comprendas, que Emma comprenda. Os quiero, pero, en estos momentos, si vuelvo con vosotros, solo os detestaría un poco más.

—Comprendo…Pero estoy deseoso de que vuelvas

Regina sonrió y sintió que su hijo se fundía en sus brazos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Dile a Emma que no abandono, que no os abandono.

—Se lo diré— sonrió el muchacho estrechando un poco más el abrazo.

* * *

Y como todos los días, al volver del hospital, Emma pidió novedades de su mujer.

—Hey, ¿y? ¿Cómo está?

—Ah ok, ahora ya ni siquiera hay un "¿cómo ha ido tu día?" Es frustrante…

—Ok, lo siento: ¿cómo ha ido tu día?

Henry amagó una risa

—Normal

Emma reviró los ojos

—Pedazo de…

—Ella está bien— Emma perdió su sonrisa —Sigue con la terapia, pero…Aún no se siente bien para volver

—Sí, lo imagino

—Te ama, ¿sabes?

—Oh, no lo dudo…Pero sigue siendo duro estar casada y ver que tu mujer prefiere estar apartada por su bien. Me digo que quizás sea tóxica para ella.

—Creo que simplemente quiere intentar asimilar su estado. Cuando ella vuelva, todo le recordará que está ciega…

—Eres muy sensato.

—Intento comprenderlo también. Me gustaría que volviera lo antes posible

—Te comprendo, pero deberemos ser pacientes. Ella mejorará, y cuando vuelva, estará rodeada de amor y de ternura.

Henry asintió entonces y, al igual que su madre, se mantuvo optimista de cara a los días que vendrían.

* * *

—Pero, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza para querer cocinar un plato como este?— dijo asombrada Granny cuando Ruby llegó, casi en pánico, a su restaurante pidiéndole ayuda para cocinar lasaña de salmón.

—Bah, no sé, Emma no estaba muy animada esta mañana, hace ya más de una semana que Regina no está…Noté que estaba decaída, y me dije que estaría guay que le cocinara algo diferente para esta noche…Pero creo que me he metido en camisa de once varas…

—¿No podías hacer un plato normal de pasta?

—Bah, quería sorprenderla…

—Oh, ya, sorprendida lo estará

—Ja, ja, muy divertido. Si al menos pudieras ayudarme a hacer la lista de las cosas que necesito, ya sería un gran paso.

—Haré eso…Y te buscaré una receta… _para tontos_

—Muchas gracias— dijo irónica la bella morena

Y mientras Granny desaparecía en la parte de atrás, la campana de la puerta se escuchó. Mecánicamente, Ruby echó una ojeada y se quedó paralizada cuando vio aparecer a Zelena, enlazada al brazo de un hombre, toda sonriente. Desvió la mirada y rezó para que la bella pelirroja no la hubiera visto. Apretó entre sus dedos la pequeña servilleta de papel ante ella y su mirada se clavó en el mostrador.

—¿Ruby?

Resopló imperceptiblemente antes de girarse y enarbolar una larga sonrisa.

—¡Hey, hola!

Zelena estaba al lado de un hombre de estatura modesta, de cabellera clara y rostro amistoso.

—Oh Ruby, este es Chad. Chad, esta es Ruby, la mejor amiga de Emma.

—Oh, sí, Emma me ha hablado de usted. Viene de Nueva York. ¿Es la nieta de Granny, verdad?

—Eso es— confirmó Ruby tendiéndole la mano —Encantada

—Lo mismo digo

Y tras unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Zelena lanzó un enérgico

—Bueno…Nosotros…Tenemos que irnos…¿Te quedas aún en la ciudad?

—Me quedo mientras Emma me necesite— sonrió Ruby

—Está bien que aún estés aquí. En fin, quiero decir, por Emma

—Evidentemente

—Bueno…¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Ruby asintió en silencio antes de girarse hacia el mostrador, mientras la pareja se iba a sentar unas mesas más adelante.

—Bah…¿Hay tensión en el aire?— lanzó Granny que había asistido a la escena a escondidas.

—No, en absoluto

—Claro…No soy sino una vieja que no sabe de nada— dijo irónica

Ruby reviró los ojos

—Bueno, ¿tienes esos ingredientes o no?

Granny sonrió, pero no siguió con el tema y le tendió una lista de ingredientes junto con una receta.

—Aquí tienes

—Gracias— dijo Ruby antes de levantarse y salir del local, no sin lanzar una última mirada discreta hacia una Zelena que charlaba amistosamente con su compañero. Su corazón se encogió, pero ella aceleró el paso para salir cuanto antes de ese sitio donde de repente le faltó el aire.

Zelena, por su parte, la siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño

—Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

Ella se sobresaltó y miró a su compañero

—Perdón, ¿decías?

—Me preguntaba si estaríais interesadas en venir este fin de semana a mi casa de vacaciones en Vermont

Zelena sonrió

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Chad rió

—Hey, no es una obligación, si no quieres, no hay problema

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no pareces muy entusiasmada ante la idea

—No, es solo que…— lanzo una ojeada hacia la puerta que segundos antes Ruby había abierto —Es aún un poco pronto…Por Regina, quiero decir

—Oh, sí, ya veo…

—Me gustaría…Me gustaría que saliera del hospital antes de plantearme un viaje largo. ¿Me comprendes?

—Evidentemente— dijo él posando su mano sobre la de ella

Chad era atento, amoroso, paciente y dulce. Lo tenía todo para agradar, y sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, ella no pensaba sino en Ruby y en su huidiza mirada mientras salía del restaurante.

* * *

—¿Quería verme?

—Creo que es hora

—¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué?

—De salir de aquí

—¿Lo cree?

—Tenía miedo

—¿Miedo?

—Usted tenía razón, no tenía intención de morir. Solo quería…Solo quería dormir

—¿Dormir?

—Porque solo en la oscuridad de la noche o cuando duermo es cuando no me doy cuenta de que estoy ciega. Perdemos toda noción del tiempo cuando estamos hundidos en la oscuridad. Pero en cuanto me despertaba…Sabía que el día estaba ahí, pero yo estaba hundida en lo oscuro.

—Desea volver, pero nada ha cambiado, sigue hundida en la oscuridad.

—Sí, pero hoy finalmente lo acepto. Porque estar lejos de mi familia, de mi casa, durante más de una semana…Ha sido una prueba necesaria, pero dolorosa. Y si siento tal dolor es que nada ha terminado, ¿no?

Janet sonrió

—Yo nunca lo he dudado

—¿Ah no?

—Regina, se ha autoimpuesto más de una semana de un semi aislamiento para estar segura de que estaba lista. Aprecia su matrimonio, a su familia. Es evidente.

Regina sonrió

—Sé que nada ha acabado, que será una lucha cada momento, pero…Ahora, estoy lista.

—Suceda lo que suceda, Regina, se lo merece, usted y su esposa, al igual que su hijo. Ellos siempre lucharán por usted.

—Y yo por ellos. Soy más fuerte que nunca ahora.

—¿Desea que llame a su mujer para que venga a buscarla?

—No…Yo…Tengo un favor que pedirle

* * *

—No, pero ¿en serio? ¿Cómo has podido quemar la pasta?— refunfuñó Emma mirando la cacerola donde la pasta ennegrecida estaba pegada al fondo.

—Creo que no puse suficiente agua…

—Sí, o te entretuviste viendo la tele y no hiciste caso a lo que tenías al fuego…

—Ya, eso también, quizás— rezongó Ruby

—Eres de lo que no hay…— sonrió Emma

—Lo siento…

Emma suspiró, pero le sonrió: sin Regina a su lado, las horas se le hacían eternas, estaba feliz de tener a Ruby que pimentaba su día a día. Mientras Ruby limpiaba la cacerola, su mirada se fijó en el exterior. Se quedó paralizada, y de repente sonrió. Sin una palabra, se giró hacia su amiga.

—El cartero acaba de llegar, parece que tiene un paquete, deberías ir a ver

—¿El cartero? Pero, ¿qué tontería estás diciendo? Son las cinco de la tarde…

—¡Ve a ver, te digo!

Emma reviró los ojos, mientras arrastraba sus pies hasta la puerta de la entrada.

—Te juro, si me estás tomando el pelo, yo…— cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó estupefacta, con los ojos desorbitados: ante ella, en el umbral, estaba Regina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero…¿Re…Regina?

La bella morena sonrió aún más al escuchar la voz de su mujer, voz que no había escuchado desde hacía días.

—Emma…

Sin esperar, la bella rubia se abalanzó hacia ella, pero se detuvo junto antes del impacto. Prefirió tender su mano para señalizar su presencia, acariciando su mejilla.

—Tú…Estás de verdad aquí…

—Sí, hoy, y para siempre

Ante esas palabras, Emma dejó escapar lágrimas de alivio y la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola más de lo normal, casi ahogándola. Regina no se lo tuvo en cuenta, al contrario, sentir el cuerpo de su mujer contra el de ella, su aliento en su nuca, sus cabellos rozándole el rostro e incluso su corazón que parecía traspasar su pecho para chocar con el suyo era algo maravilloso.

—Qué bueno es verte aquí, en tu casa

—Estoy contenta de volver

Emma retrocedió un poco

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad— le aseguró Regina

—Te amo, Regina, si supieras lo duro que han sido estos días sin ti

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, y no tengo ninguna intención de dejaros, ni a ti ni a Henry.

—Henry…¡Qué contento se va a poner cuando vuelva de clase!

Entonces se sonrieron antes de que Regina acercara sus manos al rostro de su mujer, después a sus labios

—Hace días que no pienso sino en esto…

Y de repente sus labios se sellaron en un dulce beso, que enseguida se volvió más carnal, más intenso, las lenguas mezclándose en un armonioso baile.

Y con sus frentes pegadas sellaron un nuevo capítulo en su historia. Nada será de color de rosa, pero ahí estaba su segunda oportunidad.

* * *

La sorpresa fue total para Henry cuando esa tarde regresó a casa tras un día agotador.

—¡Mamá, he vuelto! Nunca adivinarías lo que…

Henry se paró en seco cuando vio a sus dos madres, una al lado de la otra, dadas de la mano.

—Ma…Mamá…Estás aquí…¡FINALMENTE!

Él corrió hacia su madre, sin pensar por un segundo que la ceguera de Regina pudiera ser un freno para su reencuentro. Y aunque la bella morena se sorprendió ante el impacto, no desaprovechó el momento para estrechar a su hijo entre sus brazos, tan fuerte como pudo. Aunque durante su semana de hospitalización lo hubiera visto casi todos los días, sentirlo entre sus brazos no tenía precio.

—Cariño, estoy de vuelta

—¿De verdad? ¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre

Lloró de alegría, bajo las risas de sus madres antes de que una avalancha de palabras las envolviera.

—¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! ¡Vamos a hacer tantas cosas!

—Oh, ¿sabes que nuestro hijo tiene una noviecita…?

—¡Emma!— gruñó el muchacho

—¿En serio? Me ausento unos días y mi hijo se pervierte…

—No, no mamá…Arrr, Emma, ¿por qué se lo has dicho?

Las dos mujeres estallaron en una carcajada, todo bajo la mirada feliz y acogedora de Ruby, que observaba de lejos esa atípica escena familiar. Emma le lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa compasiva, y Ruby alzó el pulgar.

* * *

Emma y Henry habían decidido ir a comprar ellos mismos las pizzas para esa noche. Primer deseo de Regina: comer una pizza como Dios manda. Su mujer y su hijo entonces decidieron ir a la mejor pizzería de la ciudad para comprar la preferida de Regina.

Mientras tanto, Regina volvió a acostumbrarse con aquella casa, la suya, la que durante un tiempo le había parecido hostil. Debía reaprenderla, verla no como si fuera un obstáculo. Contar los escalones, rehacer en su cabeza los planos, y ahora ya todo eso no lo veía como una contrariedad sino como una etapa para poder pasar a una vida mejor.

—Bienvenida de nuevo a tu casa— dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa

—¿Por qué huelo a quemado?

—Ah, euh…Digamos que intenté hacer una lasaña y…el intento no ha sido fructífero.

—Hm, ya veo

—Pero te prometo que no he destrozado tu casa, solo algunas cacerolas

Regina rió.

—Ruby, gracias por haber estado ahí para Emma…Sé que han sido momentos complicados para todos…

—Problema ninguno, de verdad. Era completamente normal.

—Evidentemente estoy de acuerdo si quieres quedarte un poco más de tiempo. Que yo esté de vuelta no significa que Emma ya no te necesite.

Ruby sonrió y suspiró

—Lo sé, pero…Me esperan

Regina asintió ligeramente

—Comprendo. Comprendo también las razones de tu huida.

—¿Mi huida? No, no, tengo un trabajo estupendo que me espera.

—Puedes engañar a quien quieras, pero…Sé por qué te marchas

—…

—No voy a tomar ninguna decisión por ti, pero según mi punto de vista y mi experiencia personal, sería una idiotez abandonar.

—No abandono. Hemos hecho nuestras elecciones. Ella es feliz con Chad, Robin es feliz. ¿Quién soy yo para echar a perder todo eso cuando por mi parte, también podría tener eso un día?

—No te lo crees ni tú

—…

—Zelena y tú juntas es algo que Emma y yo nunca hubiéramos imaginado. Pero sucedió.

—No, no ha habido ninguna historia entre nosotras. Hubo una noche regada de alcohol de la que apenas nos acordamos y alguna cita fallida…Yo no llamo a eso un "nosotras". Como mucho una experiencia que ha salido mal…

—Como quieras…Pero, acuérdate de lo que digo: volveréis a estar juntas

—Ya…Claro…— rió Ruby

* * *

¡Cómo había echado de menos esa vida en familia! Estar con su mujer e hijo sentados a la mesa, compartiendo una pizza, risas o simplemente lo sucedido en el día. Ruby también estaba, alimentando las locas carcajadas contando sus peripecias culinarias.

Emma jamás se había sentido tan feliz y colmada, salvo el día de su boda. Se comía a su mujer con la mirada, analizando cada gesto, cada rictus del rostro: desde su sonrisa hasta cómo se pellizcaba el labio entre sus dientes. Parecía que estuviera redescubriéndola y eso hacía que la amara mucho más.

La velada se cerró pronto, porque Regina presentaba signos de fatiga y todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Regina traspasó el umbral de la suya, el olor al gel de ducha de Emma se le metió por la nariz. Sonrió discretamente: sí, nada valía tanto como su casa.

—Regina, ¿todo bien?

—Todo bien, te lo aseguro

Emma se desvistió, se puso un pantalón corto y un top y vaciló antes de ayudar a Regina a hacer lo mismo.

—Tú…¿Necesitas ayuda?

Regina comprendió la vacilación de su compañera y sonrió

—Hablaremos de eso

—¿De qué?

—De lo que ocurrió

—Oh…No estás obligada…

—Sí, lo estoy. Forma parte del proceso. Pero de momento, lo único que deseo…

Dejó el final de su frase en suspenso y se desabotonó la camisa antes de dejarla caer, a continuación su pantalón. Enseguida, trepó sobre la cama, palpando para estar segura.

—¿Regina?

—Shh…— murmuró la bella morena que se colocó encima de su mujer, poniendo las piernas a cada lado, así como las manos.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Emma mientras sus manos, mecánicamente, se colocaban sobre sus caderas.

—Según tú…

—No es razonable…

—Lo que no es razonable es haber esperado tanto tiempo para que ambas finalmente tengamos una noche como Dios manda.

Emma sonrió y resbaló su mirada deseosa por la silueta medio desnuda de su mujer.

—Ok, estoy convencida, pero…¿cómo…?

—Yo ya estoy en lo oscuro…Hagamos que tú también lo estés.

Emma comprendió el mensaje y apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y se encontraron inmediatamente en la oscuridad. La experiencia era interesante, aunque ya habían hecho el amor en la oscuridad más profunda, era la primera vez que Emma le iba a hacer el amor a su mujer ciega.

Sin embargo, nada fue tan sencillo y natural. Los gestos, las caricias, los besos, todo se produjo con naturalidad y cotidianidad. Emma conocía ya de memoria el cuerpo de su mujer, y se podía apostar que Regina también conocía el de ella con la punta de sus dedos, literalmente.

Así que cuando esta deslizó su índice desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, y descendió aún más, Emma se tensó. Había esperado tanto ese momento. Regina no perdió el tiempo: podría ser romántico y dulce, pero estaba claro que su deseo precipitó las cosas.

La hizo suya a la vez que sellaba sus labios con los suyos. El cuerpo de Emma se tensó, después fue tomado por escalofríos cuando los dedos de Regina ejecutaron una impecable coreografía, como una partitura que iba al ritmo de los latidos de corazón y la respiración de Emma. Esta última se aferró a las sábanas con sus manos, sus falanges se emblanquecieron.

—Re…Reg…

—Chut…— sonrió Regina

La bella morena sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Al igual que con su casa, ella conocía el cuerpo de Emma de memoria: cada curva, cada peca, cada cicatriz. Sí, habría podido hacerle el amor con los ojos cerrados. Ironía del destino, hoy ya no tenía necesidad de cerrarlos.

Encontró sin rodeos el pecho de su compañera, al que acarició con su lengua mientras con una mano acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo, y la otra se afanaba con ardor entre sus muslos.

Emma ya no podía más: como si esas semanas de frustraciones volvieran insoportable la situación, no se resistió más tiempo antes de ser alcanzada por un orgasmo virulento. Regina, aunque satisfecha, hubiera deseado que se prolongara, recorrer el cuerpo de Emma con sus manos, con sus dedos, como cuando recorría su libro de braille: descubrir su cuerpo, leer su historia. Pues un cuerpo, aunque no se viera, tenía mucho que decir. Cuando se estremecía, cuando se sobresaltaba, cuando se tensaba a la mínima caricia, al mínimo beso. Regina sabía en qué zonas Emma se ablandaría, cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, sus zonas de ruptura…La conocía de memoria, y sin embargo, eso no le impidió tener la sensación de estar redescubriéndola.

—Me toca…— murmuró Emma a su oído. Y cuando Regina iba a echarse a su lado, Emma se lo impidió —Ah ah, no, te quedas aquí

—Pero…

Sin esperar, Emma la besó y sus manos se accionaron, acariciando las curvas de Regina antes de que sus labios tomaran posesión de sus pechos en un concierto de gemidos por parte de Regina.

Esta última se tensó, arqueando sus riñones para hacer que sus pechos se adelantaran más hacia la boca de la rubia. Emma deslizó sus manos hacia los riñones de su mujer, y las dejó posadas en sus nalgas.

—Hm, lo había echado de menos…

Regina rió entonces, pero su risa se vio rápidamente sustituida por un gemido cuando sintió una de las manos de su compañera deslizarse entre sus muslos. Después, lentamente, Emma bajó, más y más, hasta que su rostro se encontró a la altura de la intimidad de su esposa.

—¿Emma?

Pero ninguna respuesta llegó sino un lametazo bien dado que hizo estremecerse de placer a Regina.

—¡Emma!

La bella rubia entonces sonrió, contra la piel húmeda y suave de Regina, antes de dedicarle sus dulces atenciones, más ardientes cada segundo que pasaba hasta el punto de no retorno de Regina, que dejó que un fulgurante orgasmo la traspasara. Tan fuerte que se dejó caer, literalmente, a un lado. Satisfecha, Emma se secó las comisuras de sus labios con su pulgar antes de acostarse junto a su mujer.

—Wow…

Como única respuesta, Regina rió y se acurrucó contra Emma.

—Lo había extrañado tanto…

—¿Sabes que no nos quedaremos así, no?

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, cuento con ello

Y dicho y hecho, las dos jóvenes se entregaron la una a la otra muchas veces, olvidando por esa noche todos sus problemas y preocupaciones cotidianas. Durante esa noche, no eran sino Emma y Regina, una pareja casada que se amaba.

* * *

El despertar fue suave y tierno para cada una. Se despertaron casi a la vez, una en los brazos de la otra. Eran más de las diez de la mañana, y visiblemente, no tenían intención de salir de la burbuja que habían creado.

—Henry no tardará…

—Hm, no lo creo. Ruby se ocupará hasta que decidamos bajar— sonrió Emma

—Cierto…Hemos pasado no poco tiempo ya juntas

Emma sonrió

—Hey, solo tienes que decir que también quieres pasar tiempo con nuestro hijo, no tendré ningún inconveniente

—Podemos quedarnos un poco más…— ronroneó Regina acurrucándose un poco más contra ella.

—Todo lo que quieras, cariño.

* * *

—Habrá que avisar a Zelena de que mamá ya está en casa. ¡Vamos a hacer una super fiesta todos juntos!— se entusiasmó Henry —¿La llamas tú?

—¿Qu…Yo? Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Y por qué no?

Ruby se encogió de hombros y Henry le colocó el teléfono entre las manos.

—Te vas a quedar con nosotros algunos días más, ¿no?

—Henry…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase porque la pareja bajaba y la atención de Henry se desvió hacia sus madres.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, cariño, muy bien

—No me digas…— suspiró Ruby entre dientes. Emma la interrogó con la mirada antes de que añadiera —Habéis sido poco discretas esta noche…

Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron entonces y desvió la mirada.

—No sé de qué…

—Ya, a otra con esas…— sonrió Ruby —Estoy contenta por las dos, os lo merecéis.

Emma frunció el ceño y la miró

—No, no vas a hacer eso

—¿Hacer qué?

—Marcharte ya desde hoy

—…

—Ruby, el regreso de Regina no quiere decir que ya no te necesite a mi lado…

—Lo sé, y en absoluto pienso eso

—¿Pero?

—Pero nada. Ya es hora de que me vaya a mi nuevo trabajo. Tengo que hacer preparativos.

—…

—Emma, te quiero, lo sabes. Pero esta oferta no es elástica. Hace ya más de una semana que estoy aquí. Tengo aún algunas cosas que arreglar antes de comenzar mi nuevo curro…

—Sí, lo sé

Ruby la tomó en sus brazos

—Venga, te concedo todo el día de hoy, pero mañana me voy

—Entonces, hagamos que este día sea memorable.

—Efectivamente—dijo Regina, captando la mirada de las dos jóvenes —Emma, me gustaría que me llevaras al ayuntamiento

—Pero…

—Es sábado, y como todos los sábados, hay un consejo. Quiero estar allí

Emma entonces sonrió.

—Ok

* * *

Regina jamás se había sentido tan tensa. Y sin embargo ya había hecho muchas más cosas estresantes. Recordaba su primera elección en la que se enfrentaba a Gold, que parecía ser el candidato ideal. O su primer consejo, el primer día de escuela de su hijo…Pero ahora, era diferente: estaba en una posición de debilidad, algo que nunca mostraba, sobre todo a sus empleados.

Pero si había una cosa que había retenido de las sesiones con la doctora Adler era que no había debilidad alguna en ser humana. Y que la verdadera fuerza estaba en admitir que, a veces, éramos débiles.

Entonces, cuando entró en su despacho, dada de la mano de Emma, sintió que le crecían alas

—¡Regina! ¿Cómo se encuentra?— soltó con alegría Gold

—Estoy mejor

—¡Genial! Sinceramente, estoy feliz de que vuelva con nosotros— él se acercó entonces y posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven en un gesto de acogida. Regina entonces se relajó y le dio un dulce abrazo.

—Contenta de estar de regreso

—El Consejo no tardará en empezar. ¿La acompaño?

—Con gusto— dijo ella aceptando su brazo.

Emma los siguió con una sonrisa tranquila hasta la sala de reuniones donde todos los miembros, incluida ella, se sentaban. Se sentó en su lugar, Regina hizo lo mismo, ayudada por Gold. Y tras algunos segundos de silencio, Regina lo rompió

—Bien. Buenos días a todos. Antes de comenzar esta reunión, quiero aclarar algunos puntos: sí, he estado hospitalizada por haberme tragado un bote de somníferos. Sí, he estado yendo a una psicóloga. Sí, sigo estando ciega, aún soy lesbiana, y sigo casada con la sheriff de la ciudad.

Todos sonrieron, divertidos, pero nadie dijo esta boca es mía.

—Deseo también agradecer al Señor Gold por haberse ocupado de todo durante mi restablecimiento. No destierrro la idea de que él ocupe mi puesto de vez en cuando, ya que mi horario se verá trastocado por mi ceguera— al no notar ninguna objeción, continuó —Bien, Emma, aquí presente, me ha mantenido informada de los casos en curso y un tema en particular ha captado mi atención. Se trata de la construcción de una guardería, la demanda este año se ha duplicado.

—Sí, hemos estudiado las ofertas de localización de la guardería— completó Gold —Tenemos tres posibles localizaciones, pero debo admitir que nos decantamos más por uno de los antiguos hangares cercanos al puerto.

—¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

—Los gastos. Habrá que rehacer por completo el edificio, adecuarlo a las normas, rehabilitarlo enteramente. Costaría mucho más de lo que otros edificios podrían ofrecer.

—¿Están tan mal?

—Uno de los edificios parecía muy pequeño si tenemos en cuenta que la demanda podría crecer en unos años. En cuanto al otro, está bastante alejado del centro como para ser accesible a las familias que no tengan medio de transporte.

—Hm, ya veo…¿Y desde el punto de vista financiero, sería rentable a largo plazo poner dinero en ese hangar? ¿Tenemos suficiente demanda para eso?

—La ciudad está en plena expansión y están llegando cada vez más familias con hijos. La demanda es bastante alta, incluso las escuelas de infantil y primaria ya están bastante llenas.

—Bien…Estudiaremos entonces ese dossier. Otro punto que me llamó la atención: ¿la apertura de un nuevo comercio…de helados?

—Sí— sonrió Emma —Es bastante mono

Regina arqueó una ceja

—¿Ah sí?

—He llevado a Henry

Regina enarboló una sonrisa de sorpresa.

—Bien…Hablemos de esa zona de juegos en la playa, ¿en qué situación estamos?

Emma ya había perdido el hilo de la reunión, no hacía sino admirar a su mujer, su fuerza de carácter y, a pesar de su hándicap, se imponía. Emma estaba orgullosa y juró en su interior que la apoyaría, fueran cuales fueran sus próximas decisiones.

* * *

—Deja que te prepare un baño— propuso Emma cuando ya estaban de camino a casa. Ante la apariencia de cansancio de su mujer, Emma tenía miedo de que, acabada de salir del hospital, todo eso fuera demasiado para Regina.

—Oh, tú si sabes cómo ganarme— sonrió Regina

—¿Estás bien?

—Algo cansada, pero la reactivación era necesaria. Necesitaba volver a meterme en el día a día— sonrió ella

—Si quieres, podemos decirle a tu hermana que venga mañana…

—No, me sentará bien

Emma la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Qué bien sienta tenerte de nuevo conmigo

—Te prometo que ya no me marcharé

—Oh, ni yo dejaré que te marches pase lo que pase.

* * *

El abrazo entre Zelena y Regina duró una eternidad. Las palabras de consuelo y gestos reconfortaron a las dos.

—¿Chad no está aquí?— preguntó con curiosidad Regina

—No, yo…Quería que solo estuviéramos la familia— sonrió Zelena —Pero te manda recuerdos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va todo entre vosotros?

Antes de responder, Zelena vio pasar a Ruby con un plato en las manos, charlando con Emma, ella suspiró suavemente

—Muy bien. Es adorable, atento, amable

—Hm…

—¿Qué?

—No, nada…Imagina a alguien más…dinámico para acabar con mi hermana

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de "dinámico"?

—Alguien que te emocionara un poco más

Zelena rió

—No necesito esa emoción…Robin era dulce

—Pero a veces sabía cómo desafiarte

—¿Acaso me estás intentando decir que no apruebas a Chad?

—Por supuesto que no. Es un buen hombre, solo digo que te conozco y que sé que todo esto acabará por aburrirte. Y el aburrimiento en una pareja nunca es bueno

—Presiento que la continuación de tu comentario no me va a gustar…

—…Escucha, Ruby es…

—Ah, no, stop. Ruby queda lejos, es el pasado, hemos pasado página

Regina suspiró

—Quizás…Pero no nos damos cuenta de lo que nos es importante hasta que lo hemos perdido

—¿Perdido? Ruby sigue siendo miembro de la familia, y vendrá tan a menudo como lo desee. Hemos quedado en buenos términos

—…

—Regina, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema

—Me escondes algo, ¿el qué?

—¡A la mesa!— gritó Emma desde el salón, interrumpiendo a las hermanas

—Nos hemos acabado— murmuró Zelena a su hermana

La comida transcurrió entre risas y el entusiasmo de ver a Regina de nuevo en el hogar. Nadie habló de lo que hizo ni de sus intenciones. Todos estaban felices de verla viva, con buena salud y sobre todo en familia.

—¡Mini golf!— soltó Henry

—¡Estaría muy guay!— recalcó Robin

—Euh…Para Regina va a ser complicado…—refunfuñó Emma

—¿Y por qué? Estoy segura de poder ganarte, incluso con los ojos cerrados— sonrió Regina

—¿Ah sí? Te tomo la palabra

—Perfecto, adoro los desafíos

La atmósfera era ligera, acogedora y al final todos pensaron en ese momento que las cosas solo podrían ir a mejor. Sí, todos lo pensaron.

Pero cuando llegó la hora de que Zelena y Robin se marcharan, las cosas adquirieron un gusto amargo.

—Hasta pronto, tía Gina, Emma…— la pequeña les dio un abrazo antes de girarse hacia Ruby con una ancha sonrisa —¡Nos veremos pronto!

Ruby se arrodilló y tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

—Pronto…Seguro Robin, cuídate, y cuida a Henry. Vigila que no haga tonterías, ¿eh?

—Prometido. ¿Vendrás a vernos este verano?

—Yo…— pero dejó su frase en suspenso para estrechar a la pequeña aún más en sus brazos

Cuando se incorporó, miró a Zelena y le sonrió.

—Cuida a esta pequeña maravilla, es una niña excepcional

Zelena frunció el ceño

—¿Por qué esta despedida parece un adiós definitivo?

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no. En absoluto. Es solo que…No sé cuándo podré volver, mi nuevo trabajo me va a ocupar mucho tiempo, así que…

—Ah sí, ese famoso trabajo— sonrió Zelena —Espero que todo te vaya bien, y vuelvas pronto

Ruby sonrió y esbozó un rápido abrazo antes de retroceder

—Adiós Zelena

Pero no supo por qué, al subir a su coche, el corazón de Zelena se encogió. Había algo en esas palabras que tenían un regusto a despedida. Pero, ¿por qué? No, Ruby no se marcharía para siempre lejos de su familia, lejos de Emma.

—Mamá, ¿todo bien?

—Hm…Sí, lo siento cariño. Vamos.

* * *

—Te voy a echar de menos, lo sabes…

Emma apenas podía contener sus lágrimas estrechando entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga.

—Hey, no me marcho para siempre…

—Pero no te voy a ver durante largos meses

—…

—Es eso, ¿no? Y yo que esperaba que dijeras "algunas semanas"

—Lo siento, pero será mejor para todo el mundo que me aleje durante una temporada

—…

—¡Hey, existen las llamadas, los emails, las video conferencias!

—Ya, pero no es lo mismo…

—Volveré

Emma sonrió, aunque sabía que su mejor amiga probablemente no volvería en mucho tiempo. Entonces, en señal de adiós, la estrechó tan fuerte como pudo, abrazo al que pronto se unieron Henry y Regina.

Entonces Ruby se marchó, aliviada por ver a Emma feliz con su mujer y su hijo. Evidentemente las cosas aún serían complicadas, pero sabía que ellas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para encarar las pruebas que vendrían.

Por su parte, ella iba a pasar página y emprendería una nueva aventura, un gran cambio en su vida, para bien o para mal.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Zelena se dirigió a comisaría donde encontró a Emma ocupada firmando una pila de papeles.

—Hola. ¿Te molesto?

—Hm, no…¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Yo…¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro— dijo Emma señalándole la silla frente a ella.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hm…Quizás me esté montando películas, pero no dejó de pensar en ello desde anoche…

—¿El qué?

—Ruby

—¿Ruby?

—Quizás sea una impresión tonta, pero…sus despedidas tenían un gusto extraño…

—Ah…No sé de lo que hablas

Zelena sonrió

—Ya, mientes aún peor que Regina, es penoso

—No sé de qué hablas

—Hm…Te ha pedido que no me cuentes nada, ¿no?

—No…En fin, no, en realidad no.

—Emma, dime qué sucede. ¿Qué ocurre con Ruby?

—…

—Emma, por favor. ¿Es grave? No…¿No me digas que está enferma?

—No, no es nada de eso. Ella…Ha aceptado una oferta de trabajo

—Sí, lo sé, me lo contó, y es más, yo la alenté

—Ya…Se marcha dentro de…— miró su reloj —…cinco horas a Bangkok

Zelena se quedó paralizada y desorbitó los ojos.

—¿Qu…Qué? ¿Bangkok? ¿Tailandia?

—Sí

—Pero…¿Qué va a hacer allí?

—Hm, por lo que me ha dicho tendrá la oportunidad de trabajar en algo relacionado con la ayuda humanitaria

La sangre de Zelena se heló en sus venas.

—Pero…Ella….¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo?

—Tiene un contrato de seis meses de momento

Ante esas palabras, Zelena dio un salto.

—¿Qué vuelo?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué vuelo debe tomar?

Emma vaciló un cuarto de segundo, antes de sonreír y escribirle toda la información que necesitaba. Evidentemente le prometió a Zelena encargarse de Robin el tiempo que estuviera, una vez más, en Nueva York.

* * *

¡Cómo de complicadas fueron las cosas! Entre el caótico tráfico, los accidentes, los trabajos en las carreteras, Zelena pensaba que jamás llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto. Y cuando, finalmente, llegó, las cosas no mejoraron: ese aeropuerto era uno de los más grandes de la costa este. Con el papel que Emma le dio en sus manos, escrutó la más mínima información de las pantallas. Cuando finalmente encontró el vuelo que debía tomar Ruby, corrió hacia la sala de embarque, rezando para que esta aún no la hubiera pasado.

Cuando vio la cola de espera, casi se sintió aliviada. Ahora, era lo difícil, encontrar a Ruby entre la multitud. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención de todos? Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de la joven…Y de repente, escuchó el timbre característico de Ruby « _Like a Virgin_ »

A unos cincuenta metros de ella, distinguió a la alta morena, buscando su móvil en su bolso. Zelena sonrió, pero dejó que sonara hasta que Ruby lo cogiera.

—¿Zelena?

—Hey, hola…

—¿Qu…qué hay de nuevo?

—Oh, no gran cosa…Me decía que, al final, esa camisa turquesa te queda como un guante

—Oh, gracias. Pero…Espera…¿Cómo lo sabes?

Zelena sonrió

—Date la vuelta

Ruby obedeció y casi se le cae el teléfono cuando vio a Zelena ante ella, toda sonriente, con el teléfono en la mano. Entonces se acercó, con curiosidad y se puso frente a ella.

—Zelena, pero…¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podrías haberme dicho que hablabas de la otra punta del mundo

—Solo es Tailandia— sonrió Ruby

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tampoco es que fuera un secreto…

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé…No tenía ganas de que aparecieras aquí para intentar disuadirme.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—…

—¿Zelena?

—Yo…No lo sé…Cuando Emma me dijo que te marchabas lejos…

—Debí sospechar que ella estaba detrás de esto— sonrió la bella morena

—De hecho, tenía mis dudas, que ella confirmó después de haberle sonsacado.

—Da igual, mi vuelo sale en media hora

—De verdad te vas a marchar entonces…

—Sí

—¡Pero es un error!

—¿Un error? Tú misma me dijiste que aprovechara esta oportunidad

—¡Pero fue antes de saber que te llevaría a la otra punta del mundo!

—¿Y qué cambia eso?

—Es solo que…Yo…No sabía…

—Y si lo hubieras sabido, Zelena, ¿qué me habrías dicho?— preguntó Ruby dando un paso hacia delante —¿Me habrías alentado o me habrías impedido marchar?

—…

—Eres egoísta

Esa acusación golpeó a Zelena

—¿Perdón?

—¿Pensabas que verte con Chad iba a hacer que saltara de alegría?

—Pero…

—La cagué, lo sé y lo asumo. Pero es demasiado para mí tener que ir a Storybrooke y verte de manitas con él. No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que, finalmente, hayas podido pasar página…Con él. Yo debo hacer lo mismo, y marcharme lejos es la única solución que he encontrado. Con el tiempo, todo irá a mejor…Y quizás también yo encuentre la felicidad, aunque sea en Tailandia.

A Zelena se le aguaron los ojos, pero intentó sonreír.

—Tienes razón. Es egoísta por mi parte pedirte que estés cerca de mí queriendo mantener también a Chad. Solo pensaba…Que podríamos ser amigas.

—Podemos, evidentemente. Pero por ahora es demasiado pronto para mí. Te deseo que seas feliz con Chad, te lo mereces. Debí aprovechar mi oportunidad cuando la tuve en mis manos…La dejé escapar, es mi culpa— sonrió tristemente

Zelena habría querido retenerla, pero ella tenía razón: no tenía derecho. Así que, dejó escapar una lágrima por su mejilla mientras Ruby se acercaba despacio a ella y se la secaba con su pulgar.

—Algún día volveremos a vernos, prometido. Sé feliz. Y dale un beso a Robin de mi parte.

Tras decir eso, Ruby se permitió un último gesto tierno hacia Zelena y le dio un beso en la frente, deslizando su mano por los cabellos pelirrojos de la joven. Esta cerró brevemente los ojos, alargando más de lo debido ese gesto antes de que la voz por los altavoces las interrumpiese.

—Es mi vuelo

Zelena asintió tragándose suavemente el lloro. Entrelazaron sus dedos y poco a poco, a medida que Ruby se iba alejando, los dedos fueron soltándose del agarre de la bella pelirroja. Esta suspiró pesadamente y vio cómo Ruby se alejaba.

—No te des la vuelta, Ruby, no te des la vuelta, porque si no, serás incapaz de marcharte…— murmuró la morena para sí misma

—Date la vuelta, date la vuelta, por favor— rezó Zelena que se juró que, si Ruby se giraba, le saltaría al cuello para no soltarla.

Pero la bella morena se hundió en la fila, después pasó por la puerta de seguridad, sin volver a darse la vuelta. Lo que ninguna vio fueron las lágrimas de la otra deslizándose por las respectivas mejillas. Lágrimas bien pesadas para ellas, pero que, con el tiempo, aprenderían a enjugar.


	24. La luz

**La Luz**

Dos meses. Dos meses habían transcurrido desde la marcha de Ruby. Dos meses a lo largo de los cuales Regina, poco a poco, había vuelto a retomar sus marcas no solo en su casa, sino también en la alcaldía. Aunque seguía siendo asistida por Gold, este siempre le dejaba tener la última palabra en todos los expedientes en curso.

Henry estaba acabando el año escolar con muy buenas notas, asegurándole pasar de nivel el curso que viene. Robin también había pasado sus exámenes con éxito y con tres años de adelanto asistiría al mismo curso de Henry a la vuelta a las clases.

Emma se conformaba con su papel de sheriff, ganándose aún la confianza de los habitantes de Storybrooke. Comía todos los días en Granny's y una vez a la semana llevaba a casa ya fuera chino o pizza.

Henry estaba ahora de vacaciones y Regina le había prometido unas vacaciones como Dios manda. Así que, durante una velada en familia, Regina y Emma habían decidido darle una sorpresa a su hijo.

—¿Henry?

—¿Hm?

—Ven aquí

El muchacho se acercó, dejando la consola.

—Estás de vacaciones

—¡Sí!— sonrió el muchacho, y su felicidad divirtió a sus madres.

—Queríamos proponerte algo. Ya lo sabes, tu madre y yo estamos bastante liadas con nuestros trabajos

—Hm, hm

—Lo que te obliga, de cierta manera, a quedarte aquí el verano

—Ya…

—Pero este año, Emma y yo…Como ya sabes ha sido un año muy especial por muchas cosas…Y bastante duro para ti. Mereces unas buenas vacaciones

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Qué te parecería una visita a Disneyland de Orlando?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Durante unos días podemos librarnos de nuestras obligaciones— sonrió Regina

—¡Pero eso sería genial!

—Hemos pensado también llevar a Robin con nosotros y, evidentemente, a Zelena

—¡Sí, sería guay! Sobre todo para Zelena— suspiró Henry, dejando a sus madres sin palabra —Bah, ¿qué? ¿Acaso no os habéis dado cuenta?

—Bah, euh…¿eh?

—Sí, como diría Robin: ya no es sino la sombra de lo que era

—Pero, ¿no está todo bien con Chad? ¿Han roto?

—No, no, no que yo sepa

—¿Entonces qué?

—Es verdad que hace un tiempo que no la vemos—dijo Emma inquieta

—La llamaré

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Nos vamos a Disney?

—¡Sí, chico, nos vamos!

* * *

Esa misma tarde, mientras Henry se encontraba en su habitación, y Emma estaba echada en la cama jugando en su tablet, Regina salió del baño secándose el pelo.

—He estado pensando en lo que Henry dijo…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Zelena

—Ah…—Emma dejó a un lado la tablet

—Según tú, ¿qué le pasa? ¿No andará bien la cosa con Chad? Es verdad que estas últimas semanas no hemos estado muy presentes…

—Está claro lo que pasa

—¿Ah sí? Sácame de dudas

—Se trata de Ruby

—¿Ruby?

—Desde su marcha a Tailandia, Zelena está completamente ausente

—¿Ah sí?

—Hay que estar ciega para no verlo…

—Ah, será por eso entonces— rió Regina

—Mierda…Lo siento— refunfuñó Emma

—No pasa nada. Pero eso explicaría por qué yo no he notado nada

—Sí, pone cualquier excusa cuando la hemos invitado a casa…Creo que lleva bastante mal el alejamiento de Ruby.

—Yo creía que con Chad había dejado eso atrás

—El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora

—¿Piensas que aún la ama?

—No nos deshacemos de los sentimientos así como así…No sé si "amar" es la palabra, pero en todo caso, la marcha de Ruby la ha conmocionado. Chad es un tío genial, pero siempre he pensado que no estaban hechos para estar juntos. Zelena necesita el desafío, la chispa…Necesita a alguien que le plante cara, que tenga temperamento. Chad es amable…Ahí está el problema: necesita a alguien que la saque de su zona de confort. Ruby era perfecta para eso.

—…

Regina se levantó de la cama y se quitó el albornoz para dejarlo en el baño cuando de repente, al encender la luz de la estancia, dejó caer el albornoz y se aferró al marco de la puerta.

—¿Regina?—Emma saltó de la cama y se acercó a su mujer. Esta última se masajeó las sienes —¿Todo bien?

—S…Sí, yo…He tenido…

—¿Qué?

—No, nada, me dio un calambre.

Emma frunció el ceño y recogió el albornoz del suelo y lo colgó antes de girarse hacia su mujer

—¿Regina?

—No, te lo aseguro, todo está bien. Solo me cogió por sorpresa…Ven.

Emma cogió la mano de su mujer y esta la guió hasta el lecho compartido.

—Emma…Hay que hacer algo por Zelena

—¿Y eso en qué nos concierna?— Emma sabía que Regina había cambiado de tema intencionadamente, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema.

—Porque es mi hermana y si de verdad está metida en una relación que no la hace feliz nos toca decírselo.

—En el aeropuerto le dieron calabazas…Cuando volvió, estaba completamente ida. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Quizás unos días en Disney le cambien las ideas.

Regina sonrió entonces

—Yo tengo una idea mejor.

* * *

Ruby adoraba a esos niños. Thian y Yui eran dos gemelos de seis años, huérfanos de padre que solo querían jugar y reír todo el día.

Desde su llegada, dos meses antes, fue acogida por Lyan, la madre de los gemelos, en la organización que se ocupaba del orfanato en el que ella había sido contratada. Tailandia era un país de ensueño y Ruby no estaba para nada arrepentida de haber posado sus pies ahí para algunos meses.

Desde los primeros días, olvidó sus problemas y durante las primeras semanas, incluso olvidó a Zelena. Por supuesto, se mantiene al día de las noticias de Maine a través de los emails que le manda Emma, que también le informa sobre Regina, Henry, y también de Robin con quien Ruby tenía una lazo particular.

Los días iban pasando y Ruby en todo momento aprendía de los niños con los que trabajaba. Desde su llegada, se había comprometido a fondo con el programa de rehabilitación de edificios en futuras escuelas y eso llenaba sus días.

Felizmente, el ambiente idílico la ayudaba a pasar sus largos días. Y aunque también se tomaba su tiempo para distraerse, hundirse en su trabajo la ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa.

Pero esa tarde había salido antes de la organización y se estaba regalando un momento de calma en su bungaló al borde del mar, observando la vista maravillosa que este le ofrecía. Le encantaba sentarse en la terraza, un vaso de zumo recién hecho, los ojos clavados en el océano, ¿habría, después de todo, encontrado su paraíso? Y sin embargo, a pesar de la felicidad que sentía, cuando pensaba en los Mills, siempre se le encogía el corazón. ¿Podría regresar un día a Storybrooke con el corazón sereno?

Cuando cerró los ojos para relajarse, tocaron a la puerta. Lanzó una ojeada a su reloj, después se levantó dejando el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa. Cuando caminaba despacio hacia la puerta, tocaron otra vez.

—Ya va, ya voy, ya voy— pero cuando abrió la puerta, su sonrisa, habitual desde hacía semanas, cambió a una expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción

—Pero…

—Buenos días, Ruby

—¿Ze…Zelena?

* * *

Ruby se quedó inmóvil, paralizada ante lo que creía que era una ilusión, un espejismo, un ensueño

—¿Qué…Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo…¡Sorpresa!— dijo aunque sin gran convicción

—¿Zelena?

—Yo…Quizás te molesto…

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivía?

—Oh, yo…Me dirigí a la organización para la que trabajas. Me han dado tu dirección. Me ha costado encontrarte…No imaginaba que vivieras en un…

—…Un bungaló. Se llama bungaló

—Hm, sí, eso

—¿Por qué estás aquí? En Tailandia, quiero decir

—Oh, daba una vuelta y…He visto luz…

—¿Dabas una vuelta…por Tailandia?— dijo una irónica Ruby

—Sí, en fin no…Yo…Es culpa de Regina

—¿Ah sí?

—Ella y Emma se han llevado a los niños a Disney…Y, resumiendo, me ha dado un billete para Bangkok

—¿Así como así?

—No, evidentemente…

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Zelena?

—Quería verte

—¿Entonces haces miles de kilómetros para eso? ¿Chad está contigo?

—¿Chad? No, claro que no

—Entonces, ¿has dejado a tu hija y a tu novio para decirme hola?

—Algo así

—¿Algo así?

—No he venido a decirte hola y…Chad ya no es mi novio

—¿Ah no?— se asombró Ruby

—Rompí con él hace unos días…Para ser sincera, desde el momento en que mi hermana me dio ese billete…pensé en lo que sentía: hacía semanas que mi corazón no latía tan fuerte de excitación.

Ruby entonces se tensó

—¿Qué…De qué hablas?

—Solo digo que…Hace dos meses que me torturo la mente intentando convencerme de que era lo mejor, lo único que se podía hacer: dejarte marchar. Pero, subestimé mis sentimientos y…

—Zelena, stop— la bella pelirroja se calló y Ruby suspiró —Escucha…Yo estoy…

—Hey Ruby, salgo a comprar birras, tú qui…Oh, ups…Lo siento

Zelena se quedó pasmada: una bella morena de silueta estilizada y deportiva hizo su aparición.

—Yo…Bueno, salgo…¡Nos vemos más tarde!— dijo antes de pasar por delante de Zelena y sonreírle, avergonzada —Hola…— después despareció, Zelena la siguió con la mirada

—Oh, ya veo…Lo siento…He sido una estúpida…— dijo Zelena antes de alejarse. Pero fue atrapada al vuelo por Ruby que la atrajo hacia ella.

—No, es Lily, mi compañera de piso. Ella trabaja también en la organización humanitaria. Es así como lo hacen aquí: se comparte vivienda entre dos personas.

—…

—Entra

—No tengo la intención de entrometerme si no quieres que esté aquí

—No seas idiota, no te has pegado más de 18 horas de vuelo para nada.

Zelena vaciló, pero finalmente aceptó. Cuando entró, notó inmediatamente la serenidad y la plenitud de la estancia: el bungaló, todo en madera, estaba bañado por la luz que entraba a través de una inmensa cristalera que daba hacia el mar.

—Esto es soberbio

—¿Emma no te ha enseñado las fotos que mandé?

—Sí, pero la realidad es mucho mejor

Ruby la guió hasta la terraza.

—¿Quieres beber algo? No hay gran cosa

—Un zumo, gracias

Ruby se ausentó unos minutos antes de regresar e invitarla a que se recostara en una tumbona, frente al mar.

—Esta vista es magnífica. Comprendo por qué eres feliz aquí

—Hm, eso y los niños

—¿Los niños?

—Los del orfanato en el que curro. Son geniales

—Me gustaría que me contaras más

—Y a mí me gustaría que me dijeras, sobre todo, qué haces aquí

—…

—Zelena. No puedes plantarte así como así, soltarme que has dejado a Chad y hacer como si nada. Por fuerza tienes una idea en la cabeza.

—…

—Así que, dime Zelena, ¿por qué estás aquí?

La bella pelirroja clavó su mirada en el horizonte, intentando encontrar las palabras justas, la prueba que Ruby esperaba, entonces sonrió antes de girarse hacia ella.

—He venido por ti

Ruby contuvo la respiración, pero no dejó ver su turbación.

—¿Por mí? Mira por dónde

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que desde hacía dos meses no era más que la sombra de mí misma.

—¿Desde mi marcha?

—Sí

—¿Pero, y Chad?

—Chad…Chad ha sido encantador, dulce, atento…

—¿Pero?

—Pero nunca me desafiaba

— _Grosso modo_ , te aburrías…— sonrió Ruby

—Sí

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Zelena rió

—Todo. Desde que te conozco, jamás estuvimos de acuerdo. Todo comenzó con el secreto de Regina…Siempre nos peleábamos. Y, sin darme cuenta, creo que siempre lo aprecié.

—¿Apreciar? ¿Nuestras peleas?

—Sí. Entre otras cosas…

—Hm…Zelena…

—No, escucha..Yo…Claramente lo estropeé todo…

—¿Ah sí?

—La cagué dejándote marchar

—…

—Las dos cargamos con equivocaciones, definitivamente tenemos que aclarar nuestros modos de comunicarnos— sonrió Zelena —Pero…Creo…Creo que te aprecio _de verdad_ mucho

Ruby se giró hacia ella y sonrió

—¿ _De verdad_ mucho?

Zelena reprimió una risa y reviró los ojos

—¿Va a ser necesario que me arrodille ante ti para hacerme perdonar?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se marchó con aquel hombre en ese bar mientras que yo intentaba conquistarte!

—Pero yo hice eso porque en primer lugar tú me pusiste literalmente de patitas en la calle después de acostarte conmigo, sin posibilidad de diálogo.

—Bien, ok, no todo ha sido de color de rosa…

—Ciertamente

—Comenzamos mal, pero, podemos acabar bien, ¿no?

Ruby frunció el ceño

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí

—Pero…¿Robin? ¿Y…Los demás?

—Robin te adora. Y no hace sino hablar de ti. Te echa de menos, y no solo ella.

—…

Zelena entonces tomó aire y se levantó para sentarse junto a Ruby en la misma tumbona.

—No voy a decirte que todo será fácil, que todo será de color de rosa. Pero…hoy quiero intentarlo

—Zelena, ¿qué ha cambiado desde la última vez?

—Mi miedo. Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que pensaran que amaba a una mujer, tras la muerte de Robin, siempre he sido la madre viuda sola, fuerte y sonriente. Me auto convencí de que no era sino eso. Y cuando supimos lo de la enfermedad de Regina, me refugié tras el papel de gran hermana protectora, poniendo por delante mi deber hacia mi hermana. Y después llegaste tú, tu frescura, tu candidez. Con Robin pasó algo, ese lazo…Ella que siempre había sido tan desconfiada como yo, se abrió a alguien. Debí haber visto en eso una señal…Y sigo diciéndome que lo ocurrido el día de la boda fue inevitable. Lo queríamos, el alcohol solo nos ayudó un poco. Pero al despertar, la realidad me golpeó: me mostré bajo una nueva luz, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo me encontraba en una situación tanto de debilidad como de fortaleza. Yo, que reivindicaba mi independencia, acababa de abrirle la puerta a algo…Y a algo desconocido: una relación con una mujer. Era demasiado para mí, tuve miedo y tuve la peor de las reacciones: te rechacé. Después, con la ayuda de Emma, comprendí que mi miedo podía ser también el motor de algo mucho más grande.

—Y esa cosa mucho más grande es…¿nosotras?

—Sí. Y fui una estúpida al dejarte marchar hace dos meses. Debí seguir mis instintos y besarte en ese aeropuerto.

Ruby sonrió, pero la borró enseguida.

—Aquí estoy bien. Aún me quedan cuatro meses…

—Lo sé, y no te pido que te marchas y abandones todo. Solo quería…Quería…Aclarar las cosas. Ser clara con mis sentimientos y conmigo misma.

—¿Y si no respondo favorablemente a tus sentimientos?

—Bueno, volveré a casa y al final pasaré página, pero al menos ya no me esconderé en una relación falsa solo para intentar olvidar. No es justo ni para Chad, ni para mí, ni para ti.

Durante algunos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Zelena, Ruby se calló y se quedó mirándola. Y pensando que su silencio era una señal negativa, se dispuso a levantarse, pero fue detenida por la mano de la bella morena.

—Espera…

—¿Qué?

Ruby sonrió

—¿Acaso has recorrido miles de kilómetros para volver sin al menos un beso?

—…

La bella morena sonrió y deslizó una de sus manos hacia el interior de la cabellera roja de la joven para acercar su rostro unos centímetros más al suyo. Vaciló un breve instante antes de posar dulcemente sus labios sobre los de ella. En un primer momento, estáticas, comenzaron un dulce baile donde sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la otra, y solo un gemido de Zelena las separó.

Pegaron sus frentes.

—Wow. Ok…— suspiró Ruby

Zelena rió y acarició la cabellera de la joven. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

—El tiempo que sea necesario

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que, mientras me quieras aquí, aquí estaré

—¿Y Robin?

—Está en buenas manos, no me preocupo por ella

—¿Sabe ella por qué estás aquí?

—Sí, y ella misma me empujó hacia el avión

Ruby sonrió entonces

—¿Me quiere tanto como para eso?

—Y no solo ella…

Ruby la miró

—¿Perdón?

—No, nada…¿Demasiado pronto quizás?

Ruby esbozó una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

—Si te quedas por algunos días…¡Tengo que enseñarte el lugar!

Zelena la siguió.

—Enséñame en qué trabajas, los lugares que más te gustan. Quiero verlo todo.

—¿Algunas citas?

—¿Por qué no?— sonrió Zelena

—¿Me toca, entonces, seducirte?

—He recorrido miles de kilómetros…Puedes al menos hacer eso— rió Zelena

—Buen punto. ¿Dónde te alojas?

—Oh, he cogido una habitación un pequeño hotel de la ciudad

—Ok. ¿Has…Has comido?

—No, aún no. Bajé del avión y vine directamente— Ruby sonrió —Para, no es _tan_ romántico como suena

—Sí lo es. Zelena Mills es una romántica empedernida, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

Zelena reviró los ojos.

—Si te burlas de mí, me voy

—¿Y perderte unas citas geniales en un paisaje de cuento de hadas?

—Promesas, pero espero a ver si estás a la altura de lo que dejas entrever

Ruby se acercó a ella, nariz contra nariz.

—¿Un reto?

—¿Por qué no?

—No tienes idea de lo que vas a provocar…

Zelena sonrió: sí, la dinámica era diferente, su relación sería explosiva, sin duda, pero sería intensa y ciertamente enriquecedora y amorosa. Sí, Ruby era la correcta, y había tardado mucho para darse cuenta de ello.

Entonces, para dar por concluido el traro, la besó tiernamente y Ruby la enlazó en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y las sobresaltó.

—Ups, perdón…— dijo Lily —¿Molesto?

Ruby rió

—No

Zelena, algo avergonzada, se apartó

—Yo…Voy a llamar a Robin, ya vuelvo

Y cuando Zelena se alejó, Lily se acercó a Ruby

—Hey, no sabía que…en fin…

—¿Que era lesbiana?

—Que tenías pareja

—Oh…Ah…Bueno, de hecho…No la tenía cuando te fuiste hace un momento

—Hm, ya veo…Debe estar de verdad loca por ti para venir a buscarte aquí— rió Lily

Ruby no respondió, pero pensó en todo ello: la boda, su noche, el despertar, su partida, la llegada de Zelena a Nueva York, la traición en el bar, Chad, Tailandia, y finalmente ese reencuentro. Habían partido de tan lejos, ¿quién hubiera creído que acabarían así? Por lo que parecía Emma y Regina sospechaban y tenían fe en su futuro mucho más que ellas mismas.

—Y tú te la comes literalmente con los ojos, es indecente

—Cierra el pico, Lily…

—Hey, sabes que Leah tiene sitio en su bungaló

—¿Y?

—Y…Si necesitas un poco de intimidad con tu chica…

—No estamos en esa etapa. Ella tiene una habitación en la ciudad

Lily se encogió de hombros

—Como quieras

Cuando Zelena volvió, visiblemente aliviada, Ruby no pudo sino sonreír

—Te invito a comer

—¡Con mucho gusto!

* * *

—Es magnífico— susurró Zelena al ver que Ruby la había invitado a una pequeña choza al borde del mar mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte —¡Y este plato…Un pecado!

Ruby sonrió

—Estoy contenta de que tú también lo estés

—Háblame un poco de lo que haces aquí desde hace dos meses

—Ah…Trabajamos en un orfanato de chicas de edades comprendidas entre pocos meses y quince años, más o menos. Trabajamos para que reciban una educación, que sean escolarizadas…Muchas solo ven un futuro en un casamiento precoz para asegurarse una vida con hijos sirviendo a un marido, que al menos las alimentarían y les darían un techo.

—Es…

—…Otra forma de ver las cosas. Aquí, nosotros no nos inclinamos a favor o en contra, intentamos mostrarles a esas jóvenes chicas que no solo hay un camino. Que tienen elección. Y eso pasa, sobre todo, por la educación.

Zelena le sonrió

—Estoy asombrada, de verdad. Se nota que estás muy implicada.

—No volveré, Zelena. Ahora no.

—Y yo no te lo pido. Sé que te quedan aquí cuatro meses, si no más, y no te frenaré en tu empresa. Este proyecto es magnífico y dice mucho de ti.

—¿Y si me quedara un año?

—¿Un año?

—Quizás tenga la posibilidad de alargar la experiencia. Y te confieso que…me encanta estar aquí

Zelena sonrió tristemente.

—¿Quién sería yo para prohibirte seguir tus sueños…? Te lo he dicho: es una hermosa aventura

—¿Podrías esperarme?

—Haré lo que sea porque sé, ahora, que vale la pena.

—¿Incluso esperarme?

—Incluso esperarte

Ruby y Zelena se sonrieron y la mano de esta última se posó en la de ella. El tema quedó en suspenso y las dos jóvenes dejaron que las cosas vinieran como tuvieran que venir. Entre risas y confidencias la velada terminó y al final, Ruby invitó a Zelena a dar un paseo por la playa, justo delante del bungaló, dadas de la mano.

—Realmente es un cuadro paradisiaco

—El orfanato es genial también. Te llevaré, si quieres.

—Me encantaría

—¿De verdad?

—Pues claro. Lo encuentro todo tan interesante.

Ruby sonrió y notó los dedos de Zelena estrecharse un poco más entre los suyos. Entonces se detuvo y se sentó en la arena bajo la mirada sorprendida de la bella pelirroja. Ella la invitó con la mirada a sentarse a su lado, cosa que hizo con precaución.

Se quedaron algunos segundos mirando el horizonte, la luna llena reflejándose sobre el agua, antes de que Ruby se girara hacia Zelena

—Hm…¿Qué somos?

Zelena se sorprendió y se giró a su vez hacia la bella morena

—¿Perdón?

—Te plantas aquí, me declaras tu pasión, nos besamos, te llevo a lo que parece una primera cita…¿Qué sigue?

Zelena se echó a reír

—Tengo algunas ideas…

—No, no quiero hablar de eso. Te marcharás en algunos días y no nos volveremos a ver en unos meses…

—Comprendo. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué te gustaría que fuéramos?

—¿Qué pensabas al venir para acá?

Zelena sonrió

—Claramente pensaba que no me marcharía de aquí sin estar satisfecha con mi llegada.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Un beso, no está nada mal.

Ruby rió y se inclinó para posar furtivamente sus labios sobre los de Zelena. Pero como si Zelena pidiera más, ella detuvo a Ruby que ya se alejaba, y la besó de nuevo con más ternura, su lengua pidiendo entrar entre los de ella.

Ruby entonces sonrió, y de repente notó que era echada hacia atrás. Zelena se colocó sobre ella y depositó varios besos por su cuello antes de que una mano vagabundeara por el cuerpo de la bella morena, que entonces se tensó. Zelena lo notó y se apartó.

—Wow, lo siento…Demasiado rápido…

Ruby sonrió y Zelena se alejó

—Hey…Espero que no estés molesta

—No, en absoluto. Al contrario, nos tomamos las cosas demasiado rápido la primera vez. Quiero que nos tomemos las cosas bien y en su orden

—Entonces…

—Entonces…—Zelena le dio un beso en la mejilla —Ningún problema. Es tarde y te confieso que aún estoy con el jetlag.

—Ok…

Se levantaron entonces y Ruby la acompañó hasta su hotel. En la entrada, Ruby no soltó la mano de Zelena y con un tímido, pero tierno beso se separaron, con promesas de verse al día siguiente planeando en el aire.

Cuando Ruby regresó a su bungaló, se encontró a Lily en el sofá.

—¿Qué tal tu noche?

—¡Genial!— sonrió bobaliconamente Ruby

—Es vomitivo…— sonrió Lily

—Por cierto…

—¿Hm?

—¿Podrías…hablar con Leah?

—Por…Oh…Ohhhhh, ok— Lily alzó el pulgar guiñándole un ojo

—¡Para!— dijo Ruby dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Bah, ¿qué? No está nada mal, te confieso.

—¡Hey, stop!

—De modo alguno camino sobre los jardines de los demás, no temas

Ruby suspiró y pensó en esas últimas horas en compañía de Zelena.

—Creo que estoy loca por ella…

—Querida, te viniste a Tailandia a causa de ella…Evidentemente cuenta mucho en tu vida. Y ahora, es ella quien se aparece por aquí. Habría que ser una estúpida para no comprenderlo.

Ruby enrojeció.

—En unos días se va…¿Crees que debería seguirla?

—¿Qué quieres tú de verdad?

—Yo…Me ha hecho tanto bien venir acá…Pero cuando ella apareció…No sé…Estaba feliz, pero ahora, es algo que va más allá, me siento…entera.

—Entonces estás en la mierda…

—Sé que ella me esperará…

—Pero tú, ¿tendrás paciencia?

—Sí…Es…No lo sé

—Y será mucho más complicado cuando paséis la próxima noche haciéndolo como animales

—¡Para!

—Ja ja, hey…No me has pedido que hable con Leah para nada…

—…

—¡Venga, date una ducha fría y a dormir!

Ruby reviró los ojos, pero no le replicó. Esa noche durmió poco, imaginándose su próximo día, así como los siguientes. Y finalmente con una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

* * *

—Oh, ok, no te preocupes, lo sospechábamos. No hay problema, la cuidaremos, prometido. Aprovecha y vuelve con nosotras con una sonrisa…en fin, si vuelves

—¿Era Zelena?— preguntó Regina mientras lavaba meticulosamente la loza.

—Sip. Ha decidido quedarse unos días más, algo que no me asombra al tener la vuelta abierta.

—Estoy contenta por ella. Si se queda más tiempo es que las cosas han ido bien, ¿no?

—Por lo que parece sí. Presiento que, en algunos meses, podríamos celebrar una nueva boda en la familia

Regina sonrió, y Emma cuando se dio media vuelta, escuchó un ruido de plato que se rompe y se giró rápidamente para ver a Regina derecha como una vela con la mirada fija en la ventana.

—¿Regina?

—Yo…

Emma se acercó a ella y posó su mano en su hombro

—¿Todo bien?

—Yo…Sí…

—¿Otra vez las migrañas?

—Creo que sí

—Hey, deberíamos volver al hospital…Ya hace un tiempo que las migrañas te han vuelto

—…

—Regina, te lo suplico, sé razonable

Regina esbozó una débil sonrisa

—Después de todo…¿Qué más podría pasarme?

Emma intentó sonreír, pero estaba atormentada, y era visible.

Pero cuando los niños llegaron, ninguna dejó transparentar su turbación, y Emma les dio novedades de Zelena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

—No lo sabe…al menos se va a quedar hasta que su jetlag no le martillee más el cráneo.

—O hasta que Ruby acabe con ella…— gruñó Robin bajo las miradas de sorpresa de los demás

—¿Per…Perdón? ¡Robin!

Robin se encogió de hombros.

—Bah, ¿qué?...Sabemos bien que no está allí por el paisaje. Una playa es una playa. Es la gente que está ahí la que cuenta.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para esta familia— rió Emma. Y al ver la turbación de Robin, Emma se la llevó aparte —¿Algún problema?

—No, yo…No lo sé

—¿No estás contenta por tu madre y Ruby?

—¡Oh, sí, al contrario! Desde el momento en que mi madre rumiaba su marcha…Pero…Ruby…¿Ella que será para mí? En fin, ¿voy a tener que llamarla también mamá?

—Harás lo que sientas. Yo nunca he forzado a Henry, él hace lo que bien le parece.

Robin inspiró y sonrió

—Y yo, ¿entonces seré su hijastra?

—Oh, conociendo a Ruby, no le gustará para nada la etiqueta de madrastra— rió la bella rubia —Ya veréis. Las cosas se irán encajando por sí solas, será natural. Cuando la tengas cara a cara, lo sabrás

Robin sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Estoy ansiosa por verlas.

* * *

Zelena estaba maravillada con el compromiso y la alegría de Ruby hacia esas jóvenes: la bella morena estaba arrodillada, dándole mimos a los animales ante las miradas divertidas de las pequeñas de apenas unos años.

—Y el cocodriiiiiiiiiilo Ahgggggg las atrapóoooooo

Las pequeñas corrieron hacia todos los lados, seguidas por una Ruby en plena forma. Zelena la observaba con admiración. Sí, Ruby estaba ahí en su salsa, y aunque le rompía el corazón admitirlo, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que volvería a Maine sin ella.

—Zelena, ¿todo bien?

—Magnífico

—¿De verdad? ¿No te aburres?

—No, al contrario, es muy instructivo.

Ruby le sonrió y se giró hacia las pequeñas cuando una niñita de alrededor tres años se acercó a Zelena y la miró con los ojos como platos. Divertida, la bella pelirroja se agachó y de un solo movimiento la pequeña agarró un mechón de sus cabellos y la miró con curiosidad.

—Ah, te interesa mi pelo…— sonrió Zelena

—No es muy habitual por aquí— rió Ruby que se acercaba con otra pequeña en los brazos. Una pequeña peinada con coletitas.

—Ah, ya veo…—ella se giró hacia la pequeña de ojos verdes y con la piel más clara que las demás, extraña mezcla para una asiática.

—Se llama Maya. Su madre era tailandesa y su padre europeo. Tras su nacimiento, la madre fue repudiada. El hombre la abandonó y ya no pudo ocuparse de la pequeña.

—Dios mío…

—Maya ha vivido siempre aquí. Debido a que es mestiza es difícil que una familia la adopte.

—¿Y los extranjeros? ¿Esas familias que desean adoptar?

—Ya es demasiado mayor para algunos

—Apenas tiene dos años, ¿no?

—Sí. Es una pequeña adorable. Si yo pudiera, la adoptaría yo misma— rió Ruby

Zelena perdió entonces su sonrisa y miró a la pequeña que aún sostenía entre sus manitas el mechón rojizo de la joven. Ella le acarició la mejilla con el índice y sonrió.

—¿Quieres participar en la próxima clase? Las chicas son un poco más mayores

—¿Qué clase?

—Matemáticas

—Soy la reina de los números

—¡Entonces, hecho!

Zelena se separó con el corazón encogido de Maya después de prometerle que pronto volvería a verla. Después se dirigieron a otra zona del edificio que hacía las veces de escuela para las chicas. Mesas y sillas estaban dispuestas en una sala de paredes desconchadas y con una pizarra negra usada. Algunos libros dados por cientos de donantes a lo largo del mundo se alineaban en un único estante. Un mapamundi desgarrado se extendía en la pared del fondo y las ventanas, de cristales inexistentes, se abrían hacia un patio de arena y piedras.

—Y aquí está el aula. Las chicas tienen entre 8 y 14 años. Casi todas tienen el mismo nivel. Algunas nunca han ido al colegio antes, mientras que otras, las más jóvenes, han sido inscritas desde mucho antes. Poco importa sus edades, todas han aprendido a leer a la vez.

—Entiendo

Zelena miró con atención a las pequeñas, totalmente obnubiladas por las enseñanzas impartidas por una mujer mayor, aunque totalmente involucrada con lo que hacía.

—Y tú, ¿qué labor tienes aquí?

—Oh, principalmente hago trabajos manuales con ellas. Ayer les enseñé a hacer Scooby Do, y hoy voy a enseñarles a fabricar pulseras brasileñas.

—Esto te gusta

—Jamás habría pensado que un día podría hacer esto. Pero creo que he encontrado lo que quiero hacer.

Zelena frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Instalarte aquí?

—Ni idea. Hay otros países y ciudades, como Nepal

—¿Nepal?

—De momento, estoy bien aquí

Zelena le sonrió

—Estoy feliz por ti, no todo el mundo tiene la fortuna de encontrar de verdad su camino

—Lo sé…Aunque eso significa…

—¿Aunque eso significa?

—…Estar lejos de la gente que amo

Zelena se estremeció: ¿acaba de decirle…? No, no así como así, no tan rápido…Amar en este caso también podría significar apreciar, ¿no? Pero cuando buscó una respuesta en la mirada de Ruby, vio algunas lágrimas.

—Hey…

—Yo…No tengo ganas de dejaros…a ninguno

Zelena le sonrió y le tomó la mano antes de conducirla al exterior, al abrigo de miradas indiscretas.

—No nos estás abandonando. Estás viviendo tu vida.

—Pero, ¿es verdaderamente vivir cuando tú no estás conmigo?

Esta vez, estaba segura, y Zelena ni siquiera intentó esconder su alegría. Tomó el rostro de Ruby entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente antes de acercar su cuerpo al de ella. Casi sin aliento, se separaron y pegaron sus frentes.

—¿Qué va a ser de nosotras? Si yo me quedo aquí algunos meses más y tú vuelves a Storybrooke. Las relaciones a distancia son siempre un desastre.

—Ya lo veremos. De momento, aprovechemos sencillamente de lo que tenemos

¿Y eso es?

Tú y yo en Tailandia— sonrió Zelena —Cuando acabemos aquí, quiero que me enseñes el lugar más bonito de este sitio y después…

Ruby sonrió a su vez

—Aún tengo dos talleres que hacer, después estaré libre.

—¿Puedo asistir?

Ruby frunció el ceño

—¿Quieres? Quiero decir…No es nada apasionante: pulseras y perlas…

—Al contrario

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo aseguro

—Ok, entonces…Volvamos dentro

* * *

—Mierda, este día ha sido eterno…— resopló Emma tirándose sobre el sofá

Regina llegó a su altura y cruzó los brazos.

—Espero que tus botas no estén sobre la mesita…

Emma puso una mueca y levantó con cuidado los pies de la mesita.

—Nooo…

—Sí, los tenía— sonrió Robin, sentada cómodamente en un ancho sillón, mientras jugaba en su tablet.

—¡Chivata!—gruñó Emma ante la sonrisa de Robin antes de tirarle a la cara un cojín

—¡Hey!— dijo riéndose Robin

—A veces me pregunto lo que has sacado de tu madre…Y a veces la respuesta salta a la vista.

Como única respuesta, Robin le sacó la lengua.

—¿Habéis acabado?— suspiró Regina

—Perdón, cariño. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Mejor. Esta sobremesa he descansado algo.

Emma pidió confirmación a Robin con la mirada y esta le dijo que sí con la cabeza. Más tranquila, Emma sonrió.

—Está bien. Entonces estás en forma para llevarte a cenar

—¿Cenar?

—Sí, solo nosotras dos. Hace una eternidad.

—¿Pero y los niños?

—Son responsables y serios y sé que no traicionarán nuestra confianza— una vez más, Emma se giró hacia Robin y le pidió confirmación, a lo que Robin elevó un pulgar tranquilizador —Y de todas maneras, saben que yo soy poli y que huelo los líos a kilómetros…—Robin sonrió y giró su pulgar hacia abajo. Emma rió sacándole la lengua.

—Yo…No sé…

—Me acabas de decir que has descansado. Así que ya no tienes ninguna excusa

—Ve, Regina, te hará bien. Henry y yo pediremos una pizza y tengo la intención de enseñarle cómo se juega correctamente al _Fornite_.

—Lo ves. Venga, por favor…

Regina suspiró y asintió

—Muy bien

—¡Genial! ¡En lo que Henry llega del cole yo voy a ducharme!

Emma saltó del sofá y subió los escalones de a cuatro, mientras que Regina se sentaba sobre el reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada Robin.

—Prometido, no dejaré que Henry ande con el gas, ni con las cerillas…— rió ella

Pero Regina no respondió, se quedó ahí, quieta, con los ojos clavados en un punto que solo Regina parecía ver, o imaginar.

—¿Regina?

—…

—Hey, ¿estás aquí?— ella le puso la mano en el antebrazo y Regina se sobresaltó

—Oh…¿Q…Qué?

—Estabas ida, ¿no?

—Sí, hundida en mis pensamientos

—¿Y en qué pensabas?

—En todo y en nada a la vez

—Regina, ¿todo bien?

La joven sonrió y se giró hacia ella.

—Sí, todo va bien, te lo aseguro.

Pero Robin no podía evitar preocuparse: desde que se había mudado a la casa, se pasaba la mayor parte del día al lado de Regina. Y si la mayor parte del tiempo todo iba bien, a veces, Regina tenía ese tipo de ausencias en los que se quedaba mirando a un punto sin responder a ningún estímulo exterior, hasta que ella misma salía de ese ensimismamiento o cuando Robin la tocaba. Así que, se había acostumbrado. Y aunque no quería inquietar a Emma hablándole de sus ausencias, vigilaba que los síntomas no se agravasen.

Y en menos de una hora más tarde, Henry ya estaba en casa y Emma le comentaba su intención de llevar a su madre a cenar fura.

—¡Genial!

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en que no es la ocasión para invitar a amigos ni hacer una fiesta en el salón, verdad?

—Evidentemente. De todas maneras está Robin y sé que se alegraría mucho de contároslo todo

—Y contamos con ello— replicó Emma —Os dejamos que pidáis una pizza. Nada de locuras.

—Prometido mamá

Cuando Regina bajó, acompañada de Robin, Emma se quedó obnubilada: la joven llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata y sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un impecable moño. Un maquillaje discreto y ligero que atraía la mirada, deseosa, de su mujer.

—¡Wow…Estás magnifica!

—Gracias…Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti…

—Deberás fiarte de mi impecable gusto en vestirme.

Regina sonrió y tendió las manos para tocar la tela de la ropa de Emma.

—¿Seda…La gris?

—Exacto

—Lo apruebo— sonrió Regina antes de subir sus manos y tocarle el pelo —Suelto y ondulado…No necesito verlo, me lo imagino muy bien.

Emma la besó y murmuró

—¿Vamos?

—Con mucho gusto

Emma se giró hacia los niños

—Nos vamos. Intentaremos no volver tarde…Pero si tardamos y os vais a dormir, no dejéis las luces encendidas, ¿ok?

—Ok— respondieron a la vez

Una vez dadas las últimas recomendaciones y tranquilas, se marcharon. Emma, por una vez, conducía la berlina de Regina. Emma había elegido el restaurante con esmero: fuera de la ciudad, Regina se sentía menos vigilada por ojos curiosos, aunque no los viera, podía sentir cierta tensión, un silencio o incluso escuchar los murmullos de los demás. A pesar de que los habitantes de Storybrooke se habían hecho a la idea de la ceguera de Regina, esta sabía muy bien que la gente no dejaba de interrogarse.

Así que se encaminaron a un restaurante a unos veinte kilómetros de distancia. Con Regina sujeta a su brazo, Emma estaba orgullosa de conducir a su mujer por ese sitio en el que las miradas se giraban no para juzgar, sino para admirar a esa pareja con encanto.

Emma la ayudó a sentarse y de repente los sentidos de Regina se despertaron

—Hm…¿Una marisquería?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

—Es un cambio

—¡Hm, por favor!— exclamó Emma

—¿Sí?

—¿Nos podría traer la carta, por favor, y una en braille?

—Por supuesto— sonrió la camarera lanzando una mirada curiosa a Regina, pero sin demorarse más.

Cuando volvió con las cartas, las clases de braille de Regina fueron sometidas a una dura prueba. Le costó un poco descifrar algunos platos para lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda a Emma, pero finalmente, logró pedir su plato.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Huh? ¿Y te me declaras así como así delante de un lenguado y de un fletan, porque…?— dijo asombrada Emma

—Porque sí. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que no hay que dejar para mañana lo que se puede hacer hoy. Así que, no dudaré en decirte que te amo, aunque sea en mitad de una comida.

Emma sonrió

—Yo te amo mucho más

—Emma…Sé que hemos hablado por encima, pero…

—Ay, me das miedo…

—Un hijo

Emma se tensó

—¿Per…Perdón?

—Lo he pensado largo y tendido. Sé que mi condición no es ideal para criar a un bebé y sé también lo doloroso que es no ver cada día a Henry…Imagino que no ser capaz de ver a un bebé quizás sea más complicado, pero…

—…Espera, ¿qué estás intentando decirme? ¿Que te gustaría…

—…tener un hijo contigo

El corazón de Emma pareció detenerse un cuarto de segundo antes de estallar en su pecho.

—Yo…¡Me encantaría! Poder criar un hijo a tu lado, verlo dar sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, elegir juntas el color de las paredes de su habitación, su ropita…¡Adoraría hacer eso contigo!— se entusiasmó Emma —Pero, ¿desde cuándo estás pensando en esto?

—Desde hace algunas semanas, pero lo tengo todo más claro desde hace algunos días…Yo…Tras varios intentos infructuosos con Danielle, decidimos adoptar, así que…Me gustaría que tú llevaras a nuestro hijo.

—Yo…Sería un honor, de verdad. Aunque podríamos intentar una vez más…contigo

—Yo…No sé si podría soportar otro fracaso

—Podemos intentarlo y si de verdad no resulta, entonces yo lo haré. Un hijo con tu mirada…Imagínalo— sonrió Emma

—No pongas de todas maneras demasiadas esperanzas…No quiero decepcionarte

Emma sonrió y posó su mano en la de ella.

—Ninguna posibilidad de ello. Y aunque yo engendre a ese bebé, tú serás su madre, junto conmigo. Y Henry será el mejor de los hermanos mayores.

Regina sonrió, aliviada, antes de acabarse su plato. El resto de la velada fue dedicada a los próximos proyectos para el futuro bebé, la manera de anunciárselo a Henry y, evidentemente, el tema Zelena /Ruby fue abordado también.

—¿Crees que ella volverá?

—¿Zelena? Oh, bueno, tiene una motivación aquí…su hija— ironizó Emma

—Te hablo de Ruby

—Ah…Oh…Bueno, parece que está bien allí. Dice que se siente realizada y la creo. Creo que ha encontrado su vocación, si no te gustara hacer eso, no te quedas. Ha tenido una especie de, no sé, epifanía…

—¿Y crees que hay sitio para Zelena y Robin?

—El querer es poder. Llevan mareando la perdiz mucho tiempo…Y ahora, están en un país paradisiaco, solo las dos…¿Qué otra cosa mala podría pasar, huh…?

Regina entonces rió

—Cuando se trata de Zelena, todo puede sorprenderme.

* * *

Zelena no podía soñar nada mejor: sentada en la arena, Ruby entre sus piernas, su espalda pegada a su torso, ella la abrazaba tiernamente mientras que el sol ya había desaparecido hacía un momento.

En su burbuja, se quedaron así un rato antes de que un suspiro de satisfacción de Ruby sacara a Zelena de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Todo bien?

—No puede ir mejor— sonrió Ruby

—¿No tienes frío?

Ruby sonrió

—Estamos a 20 grados…Creo que podré sobrevivir

—Cierto

—¿Quieres regresar al hotel?

—No

Pero Ruby sonrió. Se incorporó y se giró hacia Zelena.

—Vamos, ven

Ante esas palabras, Ruby se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudar a Zelena a hacer lo mismo, mano que la bella pelirroja aceptó. Una vez en pie, Ruby no soltó su mano para nada y juntas caminaron a lo largo de la playa hasta llegar al bungaló de la bella morena. Una vez en la puerta, Ruby apretó un poco más su mano en la de Zelena.

—¿Quieres tomar una última copa?

—¿Por qué no?— sonrió Zelena

Entraron y cuando Ruby escapó hacia la cocina, Zelena inspeccionó el salón con la mirada.

—¿Tu compañera no está?

—Hm…Nop. Duerme…fuera

—Oh…—Zelena fingió sorpresa, aunque, en el fondo, estaba divertida y aliviada por saber que esa noche estarían solas. Cuando Ruby le dio la espalda para dirigirse tras la encimera, sintió dos manos rodearle la cintura que la giraron para encontrarse con unos labios ávidos y golosos.

—Hm…Zel…

Pero la joven no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, la bella pelirroja la pegó contra la pared y diseminó una decena de besos por su cuello. Ruby se quedó estática, víctima consentidora de esos asaltos carnales de la ardiente pelirroja.

—Zelena…— suspiró Ruby

—Tu habitación…—susurró la joven, cuyas intenciones ya no costaba imaginar.

Ruby la condujo entonces a su habitación y de repente, el aire se volvió más pesado, más lento. La seguridad de Zelena se escapó cuando se encontraron a solas en esa pequeña estancia formada por una cama de dos plazas cubierta por un mosquitero, una cómoda, un pequeño escritorio y una mesilla de noche.

—¿Zelena?

La bella pelirroja salió de su ensoñación y le sonrió

—Lo siento

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nosotras

—¿Y qué concluyes?

—Pues que, esta vez, queda fuera toda posibilidad de no recordarlo

Ellas intercambiaron una sonrisa pícara antes de que Zelena diera un paso y atrapara el rostro de Ruby entre sus manos, y la besara tiernamente y la fuera empujando de forma suave hasta que los gemelos de Ruby chocaron con la cama. Esta última se sentó en el borde y Zelena se desnudó, bajo la mirada ardiente y deseosa de Ruby que no dejó que nada se le escapara. La alta pelirroja dejó a la vista un busto perfecto, de una piel blanca por la que se diseminaban algunas pecas. Cuando iba a quitarse la parte de abajo, Ruby la detuvo y se arrodilló a sus pies, para desabotonar ella misma sus vaqueros. Vio entonces las braguitas de encaje y sonrió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Podría ser

Zelena la ayudó a levantarse y la besó dulcemente.

—Me toca…

Pasó sus manos tras la nuca de la joven y deshizo el nudo de su top antes de posar sus labios en una de la clavículas y descender hasta uno de los pechos y dejarle algunos besos y lamidas, bajo los suspiros de satisfacción de Ruby, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista mayor extensión de piel para que Zelena deslizara sus caricias y besos.

Después, de repente, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, ayudada por Zelena, mientras que esta se colocaba encima, una pierna cada lado, su pecho rozando el de Ruby.

—¿Está bien así para ti?

—¿Y ahora lo preguntas?— rió Ruby

—No, quiero decir: ¿no vamos demasiado rápido?

Ruby le acarició el rostro y le sonrió.

—No tengo miedo alguno, ni angustia, ni aprehensión. Lo deseo, ciertamente tanto como tú.

Tranquilizada, Zelena se inclinó y se apoderó de sus labios antes de deslizar sus dos manos sobre los pechos de Ruby, masajeándolos dulcemente, pellizcándolos con la punta de los dedos, haciendo estremecer a la joven. Zelena estaba satisfecha: disfrutando del más mínimo sobresalto, del más mínimo suspiro para no olvidar ningún movimiento. Pues, al contrario de su primera y malograda vez, quería acordarse de todo: sus labios descendiendo hasta su ombligo y trazando su contorno con su lengua; acariciando la húmeda intimidad de su compañera, y aventurándose en ella con su índice curioso; penetrando a Ruby con dos dedos y sintiéndose satisfecha del largo gemido y del estremecimiento. Disfrutó de cada señal, de cada aliento y suspiro, no quería olvidarse de nada, no lamentar nada.

—Ze…Lena…

¡Qué agradable era escuchar ese sonido! Se imaginaba que ella lo habría pronunciado muchas veces en su primera noche, pero ninguno había tenido el efecto que produjo ese suspiro. Ella se incorporó y mientras se apoderaba enérgicamente de sus labios, sus dedos aceleraron el ritmo, doblando de placer el cuerpo de su compañera.

—¡St…Stop, stop!

Zelena sonrió y le deslizó al oído

—¿De verdad quieres que pare ahora?

Ruby cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior: evidentemente que no quería que se detuviera. Entonces, reminiscencias de sus primeros asaltos acudieron a su mente y todo lo que sacó en conclusión fue que aquellos no habían tenido ni la mitad de intensidad que estos de ahora.

Se agarró a los hombros de Zelena, clavando sus uñas y durante largos minutos, Zelena no abandonó sus dulces suplicios, alternando la cadencia, dispersando besos por todo su torso.

Ruby ya no podía más, sentía que su cuerpo la traicionaba y sabía que Zelena se estaba dando cuenta y lo disfrutaba. Ella mordisqueó su temblorosa piel antes de sentir que el cuerpo de Ruby se retorcía de placer y un largo gemido acompañaba a su orgasmo.

Zelena habría podido continuar, y hacerla sufrir de placer, pero tenía que confesar que ella también tenía ganas de saborear la fogosidad de la bella morena…Al menos, cuando se recuperara de ese fulminante orgasmo.

Zelena se colocó a su altura y sonrió mientras se deleitaba con su néctar que le resbalaba de los dedos.

—Una delicia…— murmuró

Ruby sonrió en medio de un suspiro

—Sádica…

—Y aún no has visto nada

—Espera un poco a que recupere el aliento…

En un acto de desafío, Zelena arqueó una ceja antes de echarse a su lado, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos las tiernas dunas de su amada.

—Me haces cosquillas— rió Ruby

—Ciertamente no es ese el propósito— rió la bella pelirroja

—¿Y cuál es entonces?

Zelena se apoyó en un codo

—¿Quieres de verdad saberlo?

Ruby la imitó y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven y la empujó dulcemente para que se recostara sobre el colchón. Después ella se colocó encima a horcajadas sin perder un segundo y se abalanzó sobre su generoso busto, jugueteando con su lengua sobre los rosados pezones hasta hacerlos endurecerse de placer. Cada cierto tiempo los mordisqueaba, haciéndola sobresaltarse, y ella sonrió cuando notó que las piernas de Zelena se separaban un poco más.

Entonces, lentamente, fue bajando sus carnales atenciones, rozando sus recientes abdominales, haciéndole cosquillas en su ombligo, besando el interior de sus muslos hasta las rodillas antes de centrarse en su zona de atención. Inhaló el placer que emanaba de sus tiernas carnes antes de plantarle un rápido lametón que tensó todo el cuerpo de la bella pelirroja.

Instintivamente, Zelena hundió sus manos en la cabellera de Ruby para acentuar el movimiento, pero Ruby no la dejó hacer y sonrió al volver a besar el interior de uno de sus muslos.

—Rubyy…— gruñó Zelena frustrada

—¿Sí? ¿Algún problema?

Zelena la fusiló con la mirada, y Ruby estalló en una carcajada, pero se lanzó a su intimidad otorgándole a ésta vibrantes goles de lengua.

Y al cabo de lo que a Zelena le pareció una eternidad, Ruby acompañó su lengua con su índice, después añadió un segundo dedo y se lanzó a una desenfrenada embestida durante la cual Zelena alternó entre gemidos de placer y obscenidades, lo que hizo sonreír a Ruby.

Tras largos minutos de dulces torturas, Zelena sintió que el orgasmo la envolvía en rápidos sobresaltos. Ruby notó que la vagina de su compañera se cerraba alrededor de sus dedos dificultando los movimientos de estos. Ella los retiró entonces antes de llenar su intimidad de besos y juguetear con su lengua. Entonces los muslos de Zelena se cerraron sobre ella, y entonces comprendió.

Unos segundos más tarde, subió a su altura y sin decir una palabra, la tomó en sus brazos, su pecho aplastado contra la espalda de la bella pelirroja cuyos cabellos le hacían agradables cosquillas en el rostro. Suspiró de satisfacción y volvió a hacerlo cuando sintió los brazos de Zelena posarse sobre los suyos, invitándola a estrecharla más fuerte. Ella sonrió y hundió su nariz en la cascada roja de su compañera. Se quedaron dormidas así hasta que el sol despuntó en el horizonte y los primeros rayos atravesaron las finas cortinas. Cuando abrió los ojos, Zelena no sintió a Ruby tras ella. Se giró y, cuando vio el sitio vacío, se incorporó rápidamente. Se enrolló en la sábana y salió de la habitación, entonces vio a Ruby, vestida con un sencillo pareo estampado, en la terraza.

—Hey…

Ruby no se dio la vuelta, sabiendo muy bien que solo había una persona en la casa con ella. Zelena se acercó y deslizó sus manos en las caderas de la joven y estrechó el abrazo. Posó su mentón en su hombro y suspiró

—¿Has dormido bien?

—No lo había hecho tan bien desde hacía años— confirmó Ruby

—Hm…Entonces, ¿por qué te noto tensa?

—…

—¿Te…Arrepientes?

Ruby se giró bruscamente y frunció el ceño

—¿Piensas que me arrepiento?

—No lo sé. Pasamos la noche juntas y te encuentro a la mañana siguiente, fuera de la cama, con expresión pensativa

—No tiene nada que ver

—Entonces explícame

—…Yo…Es solo que me preguntaba a dónde nos llevará todo esto

—¿Todo esto?

—Nosotras

—Oh…

—Estaré aquí unos meses más, y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de acortar mi estancia…Incluso he pensado en alargarla…Pero ahora…

—Ahora estoy yo

—Yo…Sé que estropeé nuestras posibilidades hace meses y que es mi culpa si nos encontramos en esta situación, pero…

—No es tu culpa. Es lo que tenía que suceder. Sin estos tiras y aflojas, quizás nunca hubieras encontrado tu camino. Estoy feliz de que aquí te sientas en tu lugar, no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de hacer en la vida lo que le gusta.

—¿Pero tú y yo? ¿Y Robin? Las relaciones a distancia no son color de rosa, y estamos hablando de unos treinta mil kilómetros, sin hablar del Pacífico que nos separa.

—Ruby, no puedo pedirte que abandones este sitio, a esas niñas por mí. Te amo y lo que deseo para ti es que seas feliz.

—Espera…¿Me…Amas?

—Ups…¿Demasiado pronto?

Ruby sonrió

—Idiota

—Lo que quiero decir es que te amo lo bastante para saber que jamás te pediría que eligieras entre esto y Maine

—Pero, si quiero quedarme aquí, ¿quiere decir eso que no te amo lo suficiente?

—¿Es así?

—¿Qué?

—¿No me amas?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí…¡Arggg, mierda es la peor de las declaraciones!— refunfuñó Ruby frustrada —Habría querido decírtelo a la luz de las velas en un buen restaurante, o en la playa durante un atardecer

Zelena sonrió

—Da igual el marco…— la besó tiernamente —Creo que la noche pasada me has demostrado hasta qué punto me amas

Ruby se sonrojó y se giró de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

—Pero, no tenemos la solución, quizás nos amemos, pero tú te vas en unos días, y yo me voy a quedar aquí

Zelena sonrió y la abrazó

—Encontraremos una solución

—¿Una solución que no exija que una de las dos sufra?

—…

Y con esa pregunta en el aire las dos se quedaron ahí, en esa terraza, abrazadas. Los próximos días serían cruciales para ellas, tendrían que demostrar valor y hacer promesas para superar esa prueba de la vida.

Lo que no sabían era que a miles de kilómetros otra pareja iba a tener que enfrentarse a una nueva prueba igual de complicada.

* * *

El día fue bastante duro para Emma: después de un festival de verano colmado de alegría, risas y celebraciones de todo tipo, al caer la noche, el Rabbit Hole fue el sitio donde el alcohol habló por los más temerarios, sobre todo, por Leroy, que, puesto hasta arriba de whisky, había chocado contra cinco coches, provocando la rabia de los vecinos, cosa que había obligado a Emma a dejar su casa en plena noche, dejando sola a Regina. Esta última había trabajado mucho esos últimos días para sacar adelante el festival de verano, a pesar de su ceguera. Ayudada por Emma, pero también por Gold y los otros miembros del consejo, había logrado recuperar el prestigio en su puesto de alcaldesa.

Evidentemente, las cosas no podían volver a la normalidad o "como antes", como algunos aún lo pensaban. Regina actuaba y pensaba ahora de otra manera. Ella había cambiado, pero todo el mundo acordaba que había sido para mejor. La Regina 2.0, como a Emma le gustaba llamarla, era una mujer, una alcaldesa, y una madre nueva.

Y cuando ella se quedó dormida, agotada por su día, Emma fue sacada de su sueño por una llamada de Archie que le ponía al día del caos causado por Leroy.

Maldiciendo con castrar a Leroy, Emma abandonó su cama y a su mujer. Cuando llegó al local, constató los daños: coches destrozados, escaparates de tiendas rotos…Emma suspiró ante todo el trabajo que debía efectuar esa noche.

Solo pudo regresar a casa comenzando el día, agotada.

—De verdad, qué mierda…— refunfuñaba mientras arrastraba sus pies escaleras arriba con una pereza extrema

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, se dejó caer literalmente sobre la cama.

—Pfff…Estoy muerta. Ese bruto de Leroy había hecho un verdadero destrozo. Te digo que se va a quedar a la sombra un buen período

Pero no llegó ninguna respuesta, Emma pensó que Regina aún dormía. Entonces giró la cabeza, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en la cama. Entonces se levantó.

—¿Regina?

Pero al no obtener respuesta, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, vacío. Frunció el ceño antes de salir de la habitación y abrir un poco la puerta de la de su hijo: este dormía aún como una marmota. Volvió a cerrar despacio la puerta y bajo a la planta baja. Quizás estaba en la cocina…Pero ahí tampoco. Ni siquiera las huellas de un desayuno.

Se dirigió al salón, pero también estaba desierto. Y cuando comenzaba a inquietarse, vio la cortina de las puertas de cristal corrida y estas, abiertas. Se dirigió entonces al jardín y de repente vio a Regina, de espaldas, en medio de este, quieta como una estatua.

—¿Re…Regina?—Esta estaba aún en camisón, con los pies desnudos sobre la hierba, la cara mirando hacia el cielo. Emma se acercó despacio —Gina, cariño

De repente, la bella morena se giró y Emma vio su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—¿Gina? ¿Qué ocurre?

Regina entonces sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. Inquieta, Emma se acercó y Regina alzó su mano para que se detuviera.

—Emma…

—Regina, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Respóndeme!

—Emma…Yo…

—Regina, ¿por qué lloras…?

—Eres tan bella…

—¿Huh? Gina, ¿estás bien?

—Siempre me ha gustado esa camisa azul cielo

Emma dio algunos pasos en su dirección antes de pararse y mirar lo que llevaba puesto.

—Pero…Regina, ¿cómo…?

Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Veo. ¡Emma, puedo ver!

* * *

 **Bueno, el próximo será ya el último capítulo. No puedo decir cuándo lo subiré porque tengo cosas que hacer y una mudanza en camino, pero espero que finales de este mes o principios de septiembre ya esté.**


	25. Vivieron felices

**Vivieron felices…**

Emma se quedó paralizada en el sitio, como una estatua de hielo, mirando fijamente a Regina, totalmente incrédula.

—¿Pue…Puedes repetirlo?

—Veo, Emma

La bella rubia se acercó lentamente, como si caminara sobre huevos.

—¿Ves? Tipo…¿Lo ves todo?

—Veo, Emma. Veo tu camisa, y la mancha de café en el cuello, huella de los nervios de esta noche mientras intentabas meter en orden a Leroy. Veo tus cabellos anudados en una cola de caballo de la que se escapan algunos mechones. Veo tus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto había echado de menos. Veo tu rostro, y esa sonrisa que nace en el momento en que te hablo y me acerco a ti. Veo este jardín y sus colores estivales, este sol que nace y este cielo sin nubes…Veo, Emma.

Sin esperar, la bella rubia la estrechó en sus brazos, tan rudamente que sorprendió a Regina.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Gina…Pero…Pero, ¿cómo?

—Ya hace algunos días…

—…¿QUÉ? ¿Y no me has dicho nada?

—Déjame acabar

—Perdón

—Decía que hace algunos días que tenía como resplandores

—¿Resplandores?

—Sé que los médicos me habían hablado de posibles resplandores porque le cerebro tarda cierto tiempo en analizar la ausencia de ese sentido. Y entonces crea esos resplandores…Pero desde eso hace ya meses y de repente, aparecieron…La mayor parte de las veces cuando estaba cerca de una fuente de luz: ventanas, lámparas…No dije nada porque no quería creerlo…Y ayer, cuando tú te marchaste, me levanté durante la noche, me dirigí la cocina y…vi. Vi siluetas difuminadas, colores pálidos…Creí que era la falta de sueño de estos últimos días. Me volví a acostar y cuando me levanté esta mañana, pude ver. Pude ver esa cama vacía, pensé que estás en pie ya. Abrí las cortinas y el sol me cegó.

—Es genial…Regina, no sé qué decir. Ya…Ya no lo esperábamos

—Lo sé. Mi vista no está aún perfecta, veo doble de momento y me pica como si tuviera una pestaña dentro del ojo.

—Deberíamos ir al hospital para que lo confirmen.

Regina sonrió

—Sí. Solo esperemos a que los chicos se levanten.

En ese momento, Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Los niños…¿Sabes lo que esto quiere decir?

—¿El qué?

—Que podrás ver y enternecerte con la perfecta y hermosa carita de nuestro segundo hijo.

Regina sonrió

—Un segundo hijo…

Estaban besándose con fervor cuando escucharon tras ellas.

—Aggg, ya desde la mañana, ¿en serio?

Se dieron la vuelta a la vez y de repente Robin notó algo.

—Regina…Tú…

La joven entonces se acercó, sin vacilar, sin poner las manos por delante de ella como tenía la costumbre de hacer desde el comienzo de la ceguera. No tropezó, y subió los pocos escalones hasta el porche sin dudar.

—¿Regina?— la bella morena se arrodilló delante de ella y la pequeña desorbitó los ojos —Pero…¿Puedes ver?

—Sí, cariño, puedo ver

—¡Pero eso es genial!— gritó ella antes de saltar a los brazos de la mujer —¡Mamá se pondrá tan contenta cuando vuelva!

—Estoy segura de ello. Mientras, ¿qué te parece si lo celebramos con un desayuno digno de cinco estrellas?

—¡Sí! ¡Voy a despertar a Henry!

—No, deja que se despierte con el olor a tortitas, siempre funciona

Robin sonrió sádicamente antes de entrar

—¡Ok!

* * *

Regina conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie. Sabía que si cocinaba tortitas con arándanos, tostaba los brioches y sacaba su mermelada favorita, Henry acabaría por salir de su madriguera.

—Hm…¿Qué celebramos?— gruñó él, aún visiblemente cansado

—Oh nada…Tenía ganas— sonrió Regina

—¿Has…Has sido tú quien ha cocinado todo esto?— dijo asombrado Henry

—Sí, ya es hora de que retome mis costumbres. Oh, Henry, no deberías ponerte el pijama desemparejado

—Sí, lo sé, pero no encontraba la parte de arriba de…Espera, ¿qué?

Su reacción, similar a la de Emma, hizo que Regina se echara a reír a carcajadas antes de que Emma y Robin se juntaran a ella.

—Espera, pero, ¿puedes ver?

—Sí, Henry, mi vista ha vuelto

—Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Comenzó hace un par de días…Pero esta mañana se ha vuelto todo más claro.

—Pero, ¿no vas al hospital?

Regina rió y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

—Henry, cariño, no te estreses, todo va bien. Tengo la intención de ir, pero quería, antes que nada, decíroslo a todos.

—Es genial, no sé qué decir…

—Bueno, no digas nada, y come. Estas tortitas tienen tu nombre escrito.

Henry sonrió y se unió a las demás en la mesa para comenzar con el desayuno.

* * *

—Intente no parpadear, sé que es difícil después de tantos meses en la oscuridad, pero debo comprobarlo.

Regina había apoyado su mentón sobre lo que había decidió bautizar como "el aparato de tortura". Ante ella, una pequeña lupa y una luz fuerte, que la cegaba, ironía del destino, hasta provocarle lágrimas.

—¿Es necesario, doctor?— se quejó Emma al ver sufrir a su mujer.

—Esencial, me temo. Su vista ha vuelto, es verdad, pero debo asegurarme que es definitivo.

—¿Acaso podría no serlo? ¿Podría perderla de nuevo?

—Es muy raro. Si hoy ha recuperado la vista es que las conexiones nerviosas dañadas por el quiste se han renovado. Es poco probable que se deterioren de nuevo por sí solas, salvo una causa externa como…un nuevo quiste.

—¿Y eso es posible? ¿Qué tenga un segundo quiste en el mismo sitio?

—Hablamos de una posibilidad entre un millón, quizás. Pero es muy poco probable en el caso de Regina. El tejido enfermo fue retirado con éxito. Ahora, hay que cuidar su vista. Su cerebro se está, poco a poco, acostumbrado a este nuevo traumatismo, la vuelta de su visión.

—¿Qué podría pasar?

—Migrañas, lo más frecuente. Puede que su visón se nuble en ciertos momentos o que no perciba todos los colores. Tendrá, como acaba de darse cuenta, una ligera intolerancia a la fuerte luminosidad. Le aconsejó profundamente que salga con gafas de sol, sobre todo ahora que se acerca el buen tiempo.

—Ok— sonrió Regina —¿Medicamentos?

—Le voy a prescribir algo para aliviar las posibles migrañas, así como un serum fisiológico para que se limpie los ojos, ya que los primeros días tendrán tendencia al lagrimear.

—¿Es todo?— dijo asombrada Emma

—Por supuesto que no. Vamos a realizar un escáner y un IRM para estar seguros. Una vez asegurados, podrá retomar su vida.

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada cargada de amor y ahora, de esperanza. Sus vidas retomarían un nuevo comienzo.

—Señoras…Disfruten. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad.

—¡Y qué lo diga, doctor, y qué lo diga!— dijo alegre Emma —Ven, vamos a coger la cita para el escáner

—Y no lo demoren, es por su bien

—¡Entendido, doctor!

Y tras haber cerrado la cita para esa misma tarde, salieron dadas de la mano, irradiando felicidad.

—¿Qué te parecería ir a Granny's? Al hacerlo, nos aseguraremos que la buena noticia se propague deprisa.

—Qué mala lengua eres— rió Regina

—¡Oh, confiesa, tú también lo has pensado!

—Cierto

—Oh, podemos pedir hamburguesas para todos

Regina hizo una mueca

—¿Sabes? Ahora que vuelvo a ver, tengo pocas ganas de tener bajo la nariz ese tipo de comida

—Ya, pero los chicos estarían felices, y pienso que Robin lo necesita. Su madre ya lleva fuera ocho días…Comienza a pesarle.

—¿Debería darle la buena noticia a Zelena?

—Esta noche la íbamos a llamar para que nos dijera qué va a hacer, ya veremos según las noticias

Regina asintió antes de subir al coche

—Ok para las hamburguesas. Pero desde mañana retomo las riendas de la cocina. No me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que puedo verme en un espejo…Constato los meses de tu cocina en mi cuerpo— se quejó

—¡Hey, nunca te has quejado!— gruñó Emma —Además, yo estoy contenta con tus formas…Adoro un pecho generoso

—Mira que eres idiota…— rió Regina revirando los ojos

—¡Mientras, hamburguesas para comer!

—Y ensalada para cenar.

* * *

Al caer la noche, ya hecho el escáner, Regina y Emma anunciaron a los chicos que ya no había ningún daño y que si Regina se cuidaba bien, su visión volvería al 100% en algunos días. Mientras tanto, recibiría los cuidados de su mujer y las atenciones de su hijo.

—Tengo la impresión de ser una princesa

—Más bien una reina— rectificó Emma —Bueno, es hora de llamar a Zelena. Henry, ve a avisar a Robin, por favor.

—Ok

Y mientras el adolescente subía de cuatro en cuatro las escaleras, Emma marcó el número.

—Espero sinceramente que no nos diga que se queda una semana más

—Robin es un amor

—Oh eso es seguro, hablaba sobre todo por su estado de ánimo. Aunque sea un genio, sigue siendo una pequeña de nueve años— descuelgan al otro lado —¡Hey, Lena! ¿Cómo estás?

— _No puedo estar mejor_

—Ah, ah, genial, imagino que será duro abandonar entonces ese recodo de paraíso…— dijo sutilmente Emma mientras Regina reviraba los ojos

— _Oh, sí, lo será…_

—Ah…Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte?

De repente, Robin apareció, dispuesta a coger el teléfono

— _Quizás. Ruby y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido_

—Ah…¿Y? ¿En qué han quedado?

— _Hemos llegado al acuerdo de que tenemos muchos proyectos…_

—Genial. Oh, euh, Robin está aquí, quieres hablar con ella, ¿supongo?

— _Evidentemente_ — Emma le pasó el teléfono a la pequeña _—¿Cariño?_

—¡Mamá! ¿Cuándo vuelves? Te echo de menos

— _Oh, mi amor_ …— el timbre de la entrada sonó — _Oh, he escuchado el timbre, ¿no? Ve a abrir_

—¿Qu…Qué? ¿Pero?

— _Confía en mí_

Robin obedeció y de repente, tras la puerta apareció…

—¡MAMÁ!

La pequeña casi dejó caer el teléfono para saltar a los brazos de su madre. Zelena apenas tuvo tiempo de arrodillarse para recibir a su hija en sus brazos.

—¡Oh, mi amor, te he echado tanto de menos!

—¿Zelena?— se sorprendió Regina

—Hey, hola, hermanita. ¿Feliz de verme? Bueno, es una forma de hablar…— rió la bella pelirroja

—Has cogido color…

—Ah, gracias. Parece que el sol de Tailandia no tiene precio— todo el mundo la miró, incrédulos, con una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros —Bah, ¿qué?

—¿De verdad habla en serio?— murmuró Emma al oído de su mujer

—Me temo que sí

—¿Se lo decimos todos a la vez?

—Dejemos que lo comprenda sola

—¿Pero de qué habláis?

Robin se echó a reír antes de estrechar de nuevo a su madre entre sus brazos.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de volver a verte! ¿Ruby no está contigo?

—No, cariño…Ella se quedará allá

—Oh…¿Para siempre?

—Al menos los próximos cuatro meses.

—..Es…mucho tiempo

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé— suspiró Zelena acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada como diciéndose que, más tarde, tendrían más explicaciones.

—Y ahora, no le diría que no a una copa— dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba en la casa

—¡Zelena!— Henry bajó las escaleras saltando de un solo salto los últimos tres escalones para aterrizar en los brazos de su tía —Entonces, ¿cómo es Tailandia? ¿Es bonito? ¿Y la playa? ¿La gente habla inglés?

—Hey, frena el carro. Déjame respirar. El taxi acaba de dejarme aquí

—Podrías habernos llamado, hubiéramos ido a buscarte

—Pero, ¿dónde habría estado la sorpresa, entonces?— dijo divertida Zelena

—Ven, siéntate, voy a buscarte un trago

—Con mucho gusto

Zelena dejó las maletas en la entrada y se sentó en un inmenso sillón, en el que también su hija se hizo un hueco.

—Entonces, Ruby y tú…

—Ruby y yo estamos muy bien, muy, muy bien incluso

Comprendiendo la alusión, Robin sonrió, pero enseguida perdió la sonrisa

—Pero está lejos…

—Lo sé, hemos conversado largamente de eso, pero no le puedo pedir que deje aquello que ama solo por el hecho de que a mí se me haya caído el velo demasiado tarde.

—Pero si ella te ama de verdad, todo eso no tendría importancia, ¿no?

—Pero a la larga sería un peso en nuestra pareja y probablemente acabaría por echarme en cara en alguna pelea que le había robado una hermosa oportunidad. Y eso no lo quiero.

—Entonces, ¿qué pensáis hacer?— preguntó con curiosidad Regina dejando la copa ante ella y sentándose en el sofá frente a ella, al lado de Emma.

—De momento, debo arreglar las cosas aquí y después…— lanzó una mirada a Robin —Hemos planteado que, quizás, podríamos mudarnos para allá

Robin se quedó recta

—¿Qué? ¿Marcharnos a Tailandia?

—Ruby podría conseguirme un trabajo en el cole donde ella curra. Y además, como no estás escolarizada, no te costaría seguir con los cursos por Internet.

—Pero…Bueno, es…

—Sé que es repentino, y aún no hemos tomado ninguna decisión. Quería hablarlo contigo antes

—Yo…No lo sé…

—No tenemos que decidirlo desde ya. Ruby se queda allá y yo tengo que solucionar unas cosas aquí antes de marchar.

—¿Y si me niego? ¿Si quiero quedarme aquí con Henry, Emma y Regina? ¿Tendrías que elegir entre Ruby y yo?

—Cariño, cuando tú entras en la ecuación, no hay elección posible. Siempre estarás por delante— Robin sonrió, pero en su rostro Zelena podía leer el temor —Hablaremos de ello. De momento, estoy de vuelta. Entonces, ¿qué novedades hay?

Todos se miraron antes de echarse a reír.

—Bah, ¿qué?

—Oh, no, nada, Zelena, absolutamente nada— rió casi llorando Regina antes de levantarse y arrodillarse delante de su hermana —Había echado de menos tus ojos

De repente, como una iluminación, Zelena, precisamente, desorbitó sus dos perlas turquesas

—Regina, pero…

Por toda confirmación, Regina le sonrió y la bella pelirroja saltó a sus brazos

—Oh, Dios mío…Pero, ¿cuándo?

—Esta mañana…

—¿En serio? ¡Qué coincidencia! Pero, ¿es…definitivo?

—Parecer ser que sí. Los exámenes han salido bien. De todas maneras debo tener cuidado los próximos días, pero…Sí, he recuperado la vista.

—Oh, Dios mío…Estoy tan feliz por ti, por todos vosotros

Regina esperaba también que para su hermana todo terminara bien.

* * *

Y para festejarlo, Zelena fue invitada a quedarse esa noche. Robin compartió evidentemente su habitación y en el momento de acostarse, madre e hija pudieron hablar a solas. En los brazos de su madre, Robin trituraba un mechón de los cabellos rojos, cosa que acostumbraba hacer desde pequeña.

—¿Mamá?

—Hm, ¿sí, cariño?

—¿De verdad Tailandia está bien?

Zelena sonrió

—Es atípico. Donde vive Ruby hay una larga playa de arena fina y blanca, un mar turquesa y cálido, una ligera brisa que hace que no se tenga la sensación de asfixia por culpa del calor. Los niños también son geniales. Estoy segura que adorarías darles clases.

—¿Yo?

—Oh, cariño, te subestimas mucho

—¿Cómo sería todo si vamos para allá?

—Deberemos buscar una casa aceptable, de momento Ruby vive en un bungaló. Tú seguirías con tus clases a distancia, como ahora, pero en un contexto mucho más agradable.

—Hm, ya veo…

—Cariño, no te obligaré a nada. Si no quieres que nos marchemos, entonces nos quedamos aquí

—Pero, ¿Ruby?

—Ruby…Comprenderá

—No sería justo, ni para ti, ni para mí. Nadie saldría ganando.

—Lo sé, pero te lo he dicho: tu felicidad va antes que todo

Robin frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su madre.

—Y para mí es la tuya la que cuenta. Y además, Tailandia, hay sitios peores para vivir, ¿no?

Zelena no pudo disimular una radiante sonrisa, comprendiendo la alusión de su hija.

—Te quiero, cariño

—Una segunda oportunidad…Quién hubiera creído que la tendríamos en Tailandia.

Zelena contuvo sus lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría, mientras apretaba a su hija en sus brazos: no había nada más estresante que un cambio de vida dejando atrás a su familia y su día a día. Pero, al lado de su hija y de Ruby, no imaginaba mejor decisión.

 **Tres años más tarde**

—¡Mierda, date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde!

—Emma, ¿en serio? Podrías, al menos ayudarme, si no con las maletas, con Willow

—Ah, euh, sí, claro, lo siento…Comprende, estoy estresada. Si llegamos apresadas, me va a sacar los ojos…

—Estuve ciega durante más de cuatro meses, no estoy muerta…Te sobrepondrás

—¡Ja, ja, muy divertida, qué humor! Venga, ven con mamá, Willow, dejemos a tu madre y a su sarcasmo apañárselas con las maletas

Emma tomó a la pequeña de un año y medio de los brazos de Regina, mientras que esta luchaba con sus tres maletas.

—Espera mamá, que te ayudo

—Ah, gracias, Henry, a veces me cuesta creer que compartas genes con esta mujer— gruñó la bella morena con una sonrisa sádica

—Te recuerdo que son los mismos genes que han hecho a esta maravilla— dijo Emma señalando a la pequeña de ojos verdes y rizos castaños oscuros peinados en una colita en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Cierto, no puedo quejarme. Esperemos solo que no herede también tu carácter.

Emma se quedó quieta y la miró

—Tienes suerte de que te ame, eh…

Como toda respuesta, Regina le mandó un beso volado y Emma reviró los ojos.

* * *

—Voy a matarla, ya lo sabes…

—Relájate, cariño

—Voy a sacarle los ojos

—¿Es una alusión poco sutil a la condición de mi hermana de hace tres años?

—¿Hein? Oh…No, no

—Relájate— sonrió Zelena —Aún tenemos algunos minutos…

—Bueno, señoras, para decir la verdad, más bien es cuestión de segundos

Las dos mujeres miraron al pastor que les sonreía mientras ellas estaban mirándose cara a cara.

—Por cierto, no te he dicho lo magnífica que estás con ese vestido— dijo Ruby observando el vestido color crema de Zelena.

—Tú también. Ese escote desafía las leyes de la gravedad— rió Zelena

—Si supieras el tiempo que tardó Robin en apretar el corsé…

—Y cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en quitártelo…

Las dos jóvenes se sonrieron antes de que su atención se viera captada por el sonido no lejano de risas infantiles. Se dieron la vuelta a la vez hacia Robin, sentada en la primera fila de sillas, y hacia Maya, sentada a su lado moviendo y jugueteando con el lazo de su vestido.

Zelena sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su hija mientras que Ruby le sacó discretamente la lengua a Maya, haciendo que esta soltara una enérgica carcajada.

—Nuestras hijas son magníficas— susurró la bella pelirroja

—¿Lo dudabas?

—En absoluto.

Zelena se acordaba del día en que ella y Robin habían puesto sus pies en suelo tailandés. Ese día en que Ruby las había recibido con los brazos abiertos en su casa. El día en que se habían planteado buscar algo más grande, más cómodo para ellas y Robin. Los argumentos y conversaciones sobre esta u otra casa. El día en que finalmente habían firmado el contrato de una villa en plena línea de playa, no lejos de la escuela en la que trabajaba Ruby. El día en que Zelena encontró un trabajo, asegurándoles bellos días en Tailandia. O incluso el día en que, en la playa, Ruby mencionó el tema de la adopción y más particularmente la adopción de la pequeña Maya por quien al verla habían sentido un verdadero flechazo. Y esa decisión, tras hablarlo con Robin, de finalmente acoger a esa pequeña en la familia. Y es más, el día en que firmaron los papeles fue cuando Zelena para festejarlo invitó a Ruby a cenar y acabó por pedirle matrimonio.

Todo se había encadenado con tal seguridad, pero también tal rapidez que pensaban que estaban viviendo un sueño: una casa, una boda, un segundo hijo. Zelena y Ruby parecían haber recuperado esos meses de frustración y de errores tontos. Finalmente habían comprendido, siguiendo el ejemplo de Regina y Emma, que la vida era demasiado corta y que había que hacer que cada día contase, que cada minuto fuera degustado con amor y energía.

Robin había convertido a Maya en su hermana tan rápido que parecía que habían vivido siempre juntas. Y cuando sus madres les dijeron que iban a casarse y que oficialmente eso las convertiría en familia, saltaron de alegría.

Ahora, estaban ahí, en esa playa, no lejos de su casa, de su pequeño rincón de paraíso como les gustaba llamarlo. Se sintieron felices cuando Emma les anunció que estaba embarazada y cuando dio a luz a una pequeña a la que llamaron Willow.

Y, evidentemente, cuando las invitaron a venir a su matrimonio a Tailandia, aceptaron inmediatamente. Pero ahora mismo lo que no era inmediato era su presencia. Zelena lo sospechaba: con un vuelo con un retraso de algunas horas, perderían el trasbordo y llegarían demasiado tarde. Habían intentado retrasar la ceremonia, pero era demasiado tarde. Y helas ahí, en esa playa, esperándolas…

—Señoras, de verdad habría que empezar…

Ruby suspiró

—Lo siento, cariño, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí

Zelena sonrió

—Lo que cuenta es que tú estés aquí, y nuestras hijas

Ruby le lanzó una última mirada a Robin y Maya antes de girarse hacia el pastor y asentir. Él sonrió entonces y comenzó.

—Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos mujeres, bajo la autoridad tailandesa y americana, volviendo este matrimonio oficial. Ellas han…

De repente, ruido de neumáticos resonó en el aire, haciendo que la pareja se diera la vuelta y viera un taxi detenerse, y a Emma, a Henry, a Regina sosteniendo a Willow en sus brazos saltar del vehículo. Cuando llegaron al camino central, jadeantes, soltaron a la vez.

—¡Lo siento, llegamos tarde!— lo que desencadenó una risa colectiva de Zelena, de su futura mujer y de sus hijas.

Regina colocó a Willow sobre las rodillas de su hermano antes de colocarse al lado de Zelena, y Emma, junto a Ruby.

—Bien, supongo que ya estamos al completo, ¿no?—las dos asintieron—Entonces, continuemos

* * *

La velada fue más íntima que la de la boda de Regina y Emma: ellas cuatro más algunos colegas y amigos de Zelena y Ruby en el jardín de su casa con un sencillo buffet y una glorieta cubierta.

—Entonces, ¿pensáis volver algún día a Estados Unidos o no?— preguntó Emma a Zelena mientras Ruby, Regina, Henry y Robin bailaban endiabladamente en la pista.

—Hm, no lo sé…Estamos bien aquí. Hemos encontrado nuestro ritmo, Robin se siente bien y con Maya…Ya sabes, este es su entorno, su país…No queremos desenraizarla de momento.

—Pero, ¿os lo planteáis algún día?

—Quizás sí. Sabemos que en algún momento las clases a distancia no serán suficientes para Robin, y ella ya he mencionado que quiere entrar en Harvard

—¡Wow…Pero apenas tiene 12 años!

—Y en dos años habrá acabado la secundaria. Todo llega rápido, demasiado rápido. Mira a Maya, acabamos de celebrar sus seis años y acaba de entrar a primaria. Henry acaba de sacarse el carnet de conducir…Y mira a Willow, ya camina cuando la última vez que la vi, apenas balbuceaba. El tiempo pasa rápido.

—Sí, eso está claro…Sabes que nos planteamos tener un tercero…

Zelena se quedó mirándola

—¿En serio?

—Regina lo ha mencionado. Pero creo que es sobre todo para compensar la próxima partida de Henry a la universidad. Y el hecho de que ella desea también llevar uno en su vientre. No funcionó con Willow, pero tengo fe, sé que es capaz. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes.

—Seremos las tías más felices si nos anunciarais un nuevo nacimiento en la familia Swan Mills— sonrió Zelena

—¿Y vosotras? ¿Ningún otro niño?

—No está en el orden del día. Estamos felices con Robin y Maya. Queremos de verdad tener éxito en su aclimatación a la familia, después de todo no hace sino un año.

Emma sonrió

—Lo que es guay es que tiene prácticamente la misma edad de Willow. Espero que tengan la misma hermosa complicidad que Henry y Robin.

—Yo también lo espero

—Pero para eso…Tendrían que verse algo más que cada cinco o seis meses…

—He entendido. Y lo sabes, para nosotras también es difícil a veces el alejamiento. Pero estamos felices de momento. Está claro que algún día volveremos, cuando estemos listas. Por ahora, cimentamos aquí nuestra familia.

—Lo sé. Os echamos de menos, es todo— sonrió tristemente Emma

—Y sé que a Regina le pasa lo mismo, aunque ella jamás me lo dirá a la cara— dijo Zelena —Regresaremos

Emma asintió y su mirada fue captada por la imagen de Henry que bailaba un aproximativo vals con Robin, que lloraba de la risa.

—¿Sabes que tiene una novia?

—¡No! ¿De verdad?

—Grace. Una linda chica, y no es tonta, eso ayuda— Zelena rió —Se plantean ir a la misma universidad…Nuestro hijo crece demasiado rápido— suspiró Emma

Zelena sonrió

—Te haces vieja…

—Cierra el pico— gruñó la bella rubia con una sonrisa. Entonces Regina se acercó, visiblemente asfixiada.

—Esos críos me van a matar…

—Tú tampoco te haces más joven— replicó Zelena

—¡Ve tú a ocuparte de tu mujer!

La bella pelirroja se levantó entonces y se unió a su mujer en la pista de baile, mientras que los chicos atacaron el buffet.

—¿De qué hablabais?

—De cómo pasa el tiempo

—Ah

—Y de la distancia

—Oh…No has podido evitarlo, eh…Sabes muy bien que necesitaban esto

—Lo sé, lo sé…Pero quería saber, tengo derecho, ¿no?

Regina le sonrió.

—Volverán. Y formaremos un enorme clan que reinará en Maine

—No es divertido

—¿No estás feliz por ellas?

—Por supuesto que sí…

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me estás insinuando implícitamente que nos vengamos a vivir aquí?

—¿Qué? ¡No, qué va, no! Me gustan demasiado mis hamburguesas y Leroy

—¿Leroy? ¿De verdad?

—Sin él mis días serían mucho más aburridos. No sabes hasta qué punto se crean lazos cuando se comparten los barrotes de una celda.

Regina rió y sonrió al ver a Henry y Robin juntos

—Han crecido tanto, es de locos. Willow tiene un gran hermano mayor, ¿no?

Emma sonrió

—Estoy de acuerdo

—¡No, pero míralo, acaba de cumplir 16 años!

—No, Emma, estoy de acuerdo en tener un tener hijo

La bella rubia se giró entonces hacia ella

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. He pensado mucho en ello, y cuando he visto a Maya…Un hermanito o hermanita para Willow, no estaría nada mal. Henry se va a la universidad dentro de poco…Queda sitio en la casa…

—Regina, no intentes convencerme, ya lo estoy. Y deseo tanto que seas tú quien lo engendre.

—Lo hemos intentado, y fue un fracaso. Al final, contigo funcionó desde el primer momento.

—Hicimos las pruebas y no eres estéril. Lo lograremos, lo presiento— sonrió antes de posar su mano sobre la de la morena —Piensa en todo lo que nos ha pasado, en todo lo que hemos atravesado hasta llegar a donde estamos. Si eso no es la definición misma de la testarudez y de la voluntad, no sé lo que sería. Hemos tenido una verdadera segunda oportunidad, las dos, a diferentes niveles, pero una segunda oportunidad de todas maneras. Y estoy segura de que esta vez será igual.

—Sí, probablemente tienes razón.

—Venga, concédeme un último baile

Emma se levantó y tomó la mano de su mujer para guiarla hasta la pista donde estaban Ruby y Zelena. Sí, a diferentes niveles, cada una de ellas había tenido una segunda oportunidad: Emma con su hijo; Regina, con su enfermedad; Zelena, con el amor y Ruby, con la vida. Todas se habían aferrado a esa oportunidad, todas habían aceptado lo que muchos llamaban destino. Ahora, eran felices, de verdad.

* * *

« _Quiero que el mundo sepa que todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad_ » El DeBarge

 **FIN**


End file.
